Ruptures d'un processus linéaire
by Fenice
Summary: Il aurait dû le savoir... Retomber sur Dudley ce soir là dans un bar, ça pouvait pas en rester là... Tomber amoureux, régler ses comptes avec Fudge, inspirer des jeux vidéos... Quand le Survivant chasse ses fantômes! Version révisée jusqu'au chapitre 27.
1. Les surprises sans fin d'un processus li

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire**

Disclaimer…. Les cinq tomes de HP sans doute… puisqu'on commence cinq ans plus tard…j'aurais bien le temps de finir avant que JKR en soit là !

Pour ceux qui aiment _Lune et Etoile_, je préviens…  
ce n'est pas une histoire de paternité…

Pour ceux qui aiment _Promesses tenues_, ça va pas être plus léger  
– je pense, j'espère…

Autre chose…

Cette histoire méritait un nettoyage orthographique et parfois stylistique  
– donc ceci est la version 2.0, la seule et unique !  
Merci à mes habituelles complices évidemment et, pour ce chapitre, spéciale dédicace à une amoureuse du ballon ovale – Clodina !

**Un - Les surprises sans fin d'un processus linéaire**

Il y avait des journées qu'il aurait mieux valu pas avoir à vivre, songea Harry en s'écroulant sur son lit à une heure du matin.

Et il y en avait déjà eu pas mal dans sa vie, quand il y pensait. Certaines avaient été particulièrement cruelles - il repoussa immédiatement la liste trop longue des deuils, des pertes et des défaites qui avaient alourdi les vingt années de vie qu'il affichait. Il se sentait trop faible pour y faire face ce soir. _Non_, se raisonna-t-il, _rien de tragique cette fois_. Non.

Mais cette seule journée semblait avoir soutiré une quantité incroyable de son énergie ! Pire encore, il était convaincu qu'elle allait peser sur les journées à venir comme si le processus linéaire qui sous-tendait sa vie, comme celle de tous les humains, avait soudain choisi, de manière tout à fait arbitraire, un autre rythme.

Comme souvent, ça avait commencé par un réveil moldu insistant, couplé d'un réveil magique qui l'insultait parce que ça faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il essayait de le tirer du sommeil profond où l'avait plongé une soirée un peu trop tardive entre condisciples Aurors. Il s'était jeté au bas de son lit, avait récupéré à tâtons ses lunettes sous son lit, avait tambouriné sans pitié à la porte de Ron - qui, bienheureux, ignorait les appels des ses propres réveils - avant de se laisser tomber sous la douche en priant pour que son esprit sorte de sa torpeur. Un mauvais début donc, mais le timide soleil printanier des rues de Londres l'avait trompeusement réconcilié l'espace d'un instant avec l'avenir, vingt minutes plus tard.

Ça n'avait duré que le temps - infime - nécessaire pour transplaner des toilettes publiques du métro londoniens au Centre de Formation des Aurors au plus profond du Ministère de la Magie. Ils étaient en retard et tous leurs condisciples étaient déjà partis s'entraîner au duel avec leur tuteur. Et si le mentor de Ron, Conrad Wind, avait grogné, celui de Harry, Nymphadora Tonks n'avait pas dit un mot - et Harry la connaissait assez pour en augurer le pire.

En effet, les deux heures de duel qui avaient suivi l'avaient laissé vide de toute énergie magique, le nez en sang et les cheveux verts !

« Et quand je pense que ça a fait tombé Voldemort », avait-elle simplement commenté quand elle était passé la tête haute, les robes à peine froissées, devant sa silhouette avachie à la fin de l'entraînement.

Harry avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas répondre, appelant à son aide les souvenirs acides d'années de cours de potion avec Severus Rogue, d'une année de retenue avec Dolorès Umbridge et d'autres cauchemars. _Non, la mauvaise humeur de Tonks n'était rien face à cela !_

Harry se força à se relever pour enlever ses chaussures et ses vêtements moldus. Il grimaça en essayant d'ôter son pull à cause de son arcade sourcilière ouverte. Avec un soupir, il leva sa baguette contre son front et murmura les sorts qu'il maîtrisait maintenant, à la fin d'une deuxième année d'entraînement d'Auror, parfaitement pour cicatriser une si petite plaie. Il se força à se rappeler que l'après-midi n'avait pas été si mauvais que ça. Il l'avait traversé dans une sorte de transe fatiguée mais sans évènement marquant.

Malheureusement, en sortant, il s'était laissé convaincre par Ron, Parvati Patil et Seamus Finnigan qu'ils devraient aller faire un tour dans un pub moldu pendant le tournoi des cinq nations de rugby - histoire de voir à quoi s'amuse les moldus ! Et ça avait été la pire erreur de sa journée !

Parce que la vie n'avait pas trouvé suffisant de l'envoyer, épuisé, se frotter aux supporters surexcités du ballon ovale.

Non.

Elle n'avait pas trouvé suffisant qu'il ait du se creuser la cervelle et extraire de son cerveau les règles du jeu qu'il avait bien dû apprendre quand il était un écolier moldu, cousin d'un supporter invétéré des matchs de rugby dans le salon.

Non.

Elle n'avait pas trouvé ça suffisant, la vie, puisqu'elle lui avait envoyé, au beau milieu d'un pub bondé, à l'ambiance électrisée par la très certaine prochaine défaite britannique devant l'Irlande - encore heureux que ça n'ait pas été les Français! -, un fantôme.

Harry sourit tristement à son reflet ébouriffé et allongea avec précaution ses muscles fatigués sur son lit. Ce n'étaient pourtant pas comme s'il avait eu besoin d'un nouveau fantôme dans sa vie! N'avait-il pas grandi avec les fantômes de ses parents morts quand il avait un an ? Enfin, avec l'ombre de leurs fantômes, puisque leur mort avait été le plus grand tabou de ces onze premières années de vie. Et Harry trouvait que l'expression « ombre de fantôme » ne donnait aucune idée du poids qu'une telle fréquentation pouvait avoir sur la perception des choses les plus simples. Encore aujourd'hui, il chérissait les quelques rencontres fortuites qu'il avait eu avec ces fantômes : un sourire de sa mère, un encouragement de son père avaient encore plus de poids que bien des relations réelles avec des personnes vivantes.

Il ferma les yeux car il y avait d'autres fantômes, et il ne savait pas s'il faisait bien de les conjurer là, à l'heure du repos réparateur. _Sans doute pas, non_. Mais il les voyait déjà se presser sous ses paupières closes. Le fantôme de Cédric Diggory était d'humeur variable. Parfois il allait bien - il l'aidait alors à se dire qu'il devait profiter de la vie, ne serait-ce qu'en sa mémoire, la mémoire d'un bon camarade qui avait eu la malchance de se trouver entre Voldemort et lui. Parfois, il lui laissait entendre que sans sa malheureuse existence, il ne serait pas parti si tôt. Mais il était, heureusement, de plus en plus rarement dans cette humeur chagrine.

Mais la ronde ne s'arrêtait pas là.

Malheureusement.

Il y avait le fantôme encore trop pleuré de son parrain - Son parrain - l'homme qui avait presque réussi à lui faire croire l'espace furtif de trois années trop courtes qu'il avait une famille ! Il rouvrit les yeux avant que les larmes ne les remplissent. Il ne fallait pas penser à Sirius !

Non.

Ce fantôme-là semblait encore plus loin que les autres de trouver la paix du repos éternel. Pas dans la mémoire d'Harry en tout cas, pas parmi les « et si » et les « et alors » qui s'obstinaient, dans la tête d'Harry, à changer le destin qui avait eu, cette nuit-là, au tréfonds du Ministère de la magie, le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Les deux derniers fantômes qui embarrassaient la vie d'Harry s'appelaient Queudver et Voldemort. Les nuits d'insomnie, ils venaient lui faire douter du sens même de son existence et les évoquer, en ce moment de désarroi, semblait une idée douteuse.

Par réflexe, il se releva péniblement et sortit de sa chambre pour traverser le petit appartement moldu qu'il partageait avec Ron depuis deux ans. Il aurait pu vivre dans la grande demeure des Black que lui avait léguée son parrain. Il avait préféré en faire don à Ste-Mangouste pour qu'ils en fassent un centre de repos.

_Trop de fantômes_, songea-t-il en se versant un verre de lait froid dans la petite cuisine. Et il avait souhaité que sa vie, après Poudlard, après ces années de guerre, soit différente. Sans trop de fantôme !

Et c'est peut-être cette même envie de renouveau qu'il l'avait d'abord empêchée de reconnaître celui qui s'obstinait à le dévisager du bout du comptoir, puis de plus en plus près de lui. Non, vraiment, non, il n'y avait de place dans la vie d'Harry pour le fantôme de Dudley Dursley !

* * *

Alors ? Est-ce que vous en voulez plus ?


	2. Les yeux de Parvati

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaires**

Disclaimer/ Rien.

Oui je sais.

Je n'aurais jamais dû poster le premier chapitre sans avoir écrit le second ou au moins sa trame…

Jamais.

Ca ne suffit pas de se le raconter dans son bain…

Non.

Croirez-vous la vérité ?

Hum, j'en doute.

Quand j'ai posté ce premier chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire, je croyais avoir fermement décidé, une fois pour toute, que _Entre Lune et Etoile_ allait s'arrêter rationnellement par le retour de Sirius et que donc, j'allais me retrouver avec RIEN à écrire… Je ne croyais pas que Cyrus prendrait cet air de chiot battu et que je lui offrirais de nouvelles aventures… Je ne savais pas non plus que vous seriez si nombreux à lui donner raison… bref…. Une surprise dans mon minuscule processus linéaire d'auteur de fanfiction….

Allez, allez, passons à autre chose…

**2 – Les yeux de Parvati**

Quand Harry repassait en boucle les évènements de cette malheureuse soirée, la première chose qui lui revenait, c'était les yeux de Parvati.

Est-ce que si ces yeux avaient été moins sombres, moins brillants, moins doux, moins pleins de cette magie qui touchait même les plus moldus des moldus, les évènements n'auraient pas été différents ? - songeait-il dans sa cuisine. Bien sûr, ça faisait dix ans qu'il la connaissait et il s'était habitué à son charme oriental. Mais il savait bien que Seamus et Ron semblaient l'avoir redécouvert cette année dans l'univers renouvelé du ministère de la Magie. Et les supporters moldus eux l'avaient visiblement reçu en plein cœur, sans aucun antidote ou sortilège de protection.

Ce soir là les yeux de Parvati brillaient presque d'une lueur sauvage. L'atmosphère survoltée du pub – et sans doute aussi son étrangeté pour une jeune sorcière de sang pur élevée dans un milieu très protégé – y était pour quelque chose. Et si Seamus et Ron y avaient prêté plus d'attention peut-être ne se serait-elle pas levée aussi brusquement pour « aller voir de plus près comme ça se passait ». Harry n'y avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention sur le moment. Il avait fini ses longues explications sur les règles du rudby – avec la curieuse impression que ses copains ne l'écoutaient plus depuis longtemps, et c'était sans doute vrai - et somnolait les yeux dans le vague, sans accorder beaucoup d'intérêt aux remarques de Seamus et Ron et à l'agacement de Parvati.

Il avait même dû faire plus que somnoler parce que quand une main ferme l'avouait secoué, il s'était réveillé – preuve qu'avant il dormait !

Il avait levé des yeux hagards vers l'homme qui l'avait secoué. Un jeune homme blond – il devait avoir son âge - pas très grand, un peu lourd, avec une charpente massive, un étrange cou très large qui semblait s'enfoncer dans son dos. Un cou comme l'Oncle Vernon, avait-il pensé en trouvant l'idée tout à fait ridicule.

« Et bien Harry… t'as pas l'air de tenir la bière » avait dit l'homme.

Des engrenages mal réveillés s'étaient mis en branle dans son cerveau fatigué pour traiter les informations contenues dans cette phrase. « Bière » ? Non il n'avait pas trop bu de bière, faillit-il d'abord protester. « Harry ? » Mais comment cet inconnu au cou de taureau savait-il son nom ? Où étaient les autres d'abord ? Et pourquoi cette voix lui disait-elle quelque chose ? Il avait fini de se réveiller en murmurant : « Pardon ? »

« Tes petits copains vont se faire manger tout cru par une bande d'énervés… pour la petite brune qui était avec vous… J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être savoir »

Harry s'était levé d'un bond regardant autour de lui pour voir Ron, Dean et Parvati.

« Là bas, dans la salle de billard » avait ajouté le jeune homme. Harry avait réajusté ses lunettes et l'avait bien regardé.

« Dudley ? » avait-il soufflé, ni croyant pas vraiment lui-même.

« Et bien, j'ai bien cru que tu ne me reconnaîtrais jamais » confirma son cousin.

« Tu… tu as… »

« Maigri ? Oui, pas mal » reconnut le jeune homme en lissant sa poitrine avec un certain contentement.

« …chang » termina Harry un peu gêné – mais tout à fait réveillé.

Ils entendirent alors une clameur monter de la salle de billard. Un grand craquement aussi. Et puis une voix de fille que Harry pensa reconnaître.

« Merde, Parvati ! »

Il s'élança, Dudley sur ses talons. Ils se frayèrent difficilement un passage dans la foule compacte jusqu'au petit groupe qui avait commencé de se battre. A mains nues. « Dieu merci ! » songea Harry. Ron et Seamus avait vaillamment repoussé le premier assaut. Après tout c'était de solides gaillards tous les deux – plus qu'Harry en tout cas. Un des moldus s'était écrasé sur le billard – d'où le craquement – mais deux autres s'élançaient. Parvati essayait d'en ceinturer un troisième mais il la projeta assez facilement sur un autre billard, ajoutant aussitôt les joueurs excédés de l'autre table à la mêlée. Il n'était plus vraiment temps de parlementer !

« Vous autres, vous vous battez comme ça ? » avait demandé Dudley dans son dos. Harry crut entendre une pointe de mépris dans sa voix.

« Nous autres, on devrait pas se battre » avait répondu Harry sombrement, en plongeant dans la bataille pour essayer au moins d'en extraire Parvati.

C'est à ce moment-là que le patron du bas avait dû penser que ça dépassait la bonne ambiance attendue un soir de match et qu'il avait fait appel à l'équipe locale de rudby pour virer tout le monde dehors. Quand Harry s'était écrasé sur les pavés mouillés, on entendait déjà des sirènes de police. Les moldus n'attendirent pas de les voir arriver et s'égayèrent, soutenant leurs blessés. Harry avait dû employer la magie pour réveiller Seamus, qui était vraiment dans un sale état, et une paire de claque pour calmer Parvati qui hurlait contre les mecs en général et les sorciers en particulier. Ron se tenait les côtes – sans doute cassées et Dudley avait un magnifique hématome sur la joue – sans doute avait-il été pris à partie à un moment où à un autre. Fine équipe, avait-il songé.

« Ron tu pourras rentrer seul ? »

« Ouais je crois… quelle merde, Harry quand même… si on avait pu »

« On n'a pas le temps maintenant… si les flics raboulent, demain on est dans le bureau de Fudge… »

Ces paroles eurent l'effet escompté sur Ron qui avait extrait sa baguette de la poche de son blouson de cuir – une des bonnes choses de l'enseignement des Aurors était qu'on leur apprenait comment correctement s'habiller en moldu !

« Parvati, et toi ? » demanda-t-il encore

La jeune femme hocha la tête, visiblement encore furieuse.

« Tu peux raccompagner Seamus ? »

« Jamais de la vie » répondit Parvati avec un air de défi.

« Je vais le faire Harry » intervint Ron. « Hé mais pourquoi tu le fais pas, toi ? »

« Parce que… » Il s'était tourné vers Dudley. « T'es venu comment ? »

« En métro »

Les sirènes s'étaient rapprochées dangereusement pendant cet échange. Après un bref regard interrogateur – notoirement plus calme – à Harry, Parvati sortit sa baguette et disparut aussitôt. Ron attrapa la main de Seamus et fit de même. Harry regarda Dudley avec une seconde d'hésitation. Il leva sa baguette et sentit son cousin se raidir.

« Si tu restes là, tu va prendre pour tout le monde… T'habites o ? »

« Près de Brixton market »

« Y'a un parc ou quelque chose de tranquille dans le coin ? »

« Oui un petit parc au coin… »

« Ok, pense à ce parc et prends ma main »

Dudley hésita de nouveau mais les policiers arrivaient au pas de course. Harry le poussa dans l'encoignure d'une porte – histoire que personne ne les voit disparaître – et prononça l'incantation.

Heureusement le parc était désert.

Sinon un promeneur nocturne – un chien à sortir, des fins de mois difficiles ou un chagrin d'amour – aurait vu apparaître deux silhouettes chancelantes juste devant les jeux pour enfants. La silhouette la plus haute fut aussi celle qui eut le plus de mal à se rétablir. Harry crut même qu'il allait vomir mais finalement son haut le cœur passa.

« Ca fait souvent ça la première fois » commenta-t-il pour s'excuser.

Dudley le gratifia d'un regard sombre qui rappela des souvenirs douloureux à Harry, puis il soupira.

« C'est sans doute pas ta faute ».

Harry pensa qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister.

« Hum… ça va aller, tu crois ? »

« Oui, oui » maugréa Dudley en se redressant. « Je suis à deux pas de chez moi », ajouta-t-il après un regard autour de lui.

« Je vais t'accompagner » dit Harry un peu sans trop réfléchir. Mais c'était trop bizarre de tomber sur son cousin après toutes ces années et de le quitter là au beau milieu d'un parc.

« C'est par l » répondit Dudley.

Ils avancèrent sans rien trouver à se dire.

« Pourquoi t'as pas utiliser ton…ton bâton dans le pub » demanda soudain Dudley.

« Oh… ma baguette ? Et bien… ça nous aurait attiré des ennuis avec les autorités magiques » essaya d'expliquer Harry.

« Ah, t'as toujours pas le droit de t'en servir quand tu veux ? Mais ça sert à rien alors ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin. Il avait toujours pris Dudley pour un imbécile… enfin non, parfois, il s'était dit qu'il jouait l'imbécile… mais sans doute avait-il glaner quelques informations sur le monde magique au cours des ans… malgré ses parents.

« En fait, je peux m'en servir. Je suis encore étudiant mais quand même… C'est surtout qu'on s'en serait servi contre des moldus, contre des gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs… La communauté magique souhaite rester inconnue… alors, ensuite, faut envoyer une brigade qui efface les souvenirs des témoins, tout ça… Comme en plus, on est étudiant pour devenir Auror… »

« Pour devenir quoi ? »

« Auror… ceux qui font respecter les lois, qui protègent les autres des mauvais sorciers… »

« Comme celui qui avait fait explosé tes parents ? » demanda très vite Dudley. Un coup de poing à l'estomac aurait moins pris Harry au dépourvu.

« Oui » finit-il par répondre. Dudley lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« C'est pour ça que t'as choisi ça ? »

Harry avala sa salive. Cette conversation était absolument incroyable. Son cousin qui n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre pitié, le moindre intérêt pour lui – ou alors sous la forme de putching-ball – se mettait à vingt-deux ans à l'interroger sur ses choix existentiels.

« Sans doute » avait répondu Harry avec mauvaise volonté. Ils étaient sortis du parc. « Et toi, tu fais quoi à Londres ? » avait-il demandé pour éviter de nouvelles questions sur le monde magique.

« Hum je viens d'arriver » avait répondu Dudley qui s'était rembruni. « J'ai été accepté dans une école de jeux vidéo »

« Super » dit Harry qui repensait à toutes les consoles de jeux qu'il avait vu défilées dans son enfance. Ca paraissait un choix raisonnable pour Dudley.

« Tu trouves ? » avait demandé son cousin avec une franchise qui l'avait rendu perplexe.

« Tu as toujours adoré les jeux vidéo »

« Oui »

Il s'était arrêté devant un immeuble.

« Voilà. J'habite là chez un copain de classe… Il faut que je te dise que… Papa et maman sont contre cette formation… Ils m'ont coupé les vivres… Papa veut que je vienne l'aider à l'usine…Bref, c'est pas très facile… et puis comme mon copain à une petite amie… le soir je vais au pub »

Ca n'avait pas l'air folichon dit comme ça. Harry fit une petite grimace de sympathie.

Dudley fit une petite moue qui ramena brutalement des flots de souvenirs à Harry. Dudley tombant de son premier vélo, Dudley privé de dessert – si, c'était arrivé, Harry en était presque sûr… ou alors il l'avait fantasmé…Dudley hurlant dans la cage de l'anaconda – ah cette fois là, c'en était une bonne ! Mais son hématome bleu dépareillait un peu avec ses souvenirs. Il leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette, l'approcha doucement de la joue de son cousin – qui eut de nouveau un geste de recul. Harry lui sourit pour le rassurer et murmura. « Colpum curo » Une étincelle jaillit et le bleu désenfla de moitié.

« Je peux pas faire mieux… faudrait recommencer demain ou prendre une potion… des médicaments suffiront sans doute » ajouta-t-il un peu gêné sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Tu sais Harry c'est la première fois que tu fais de la magie… pour… pour moi » dit son cousin après un moment.

« Non, c'est pas vrai… Quand le Détraqueur nous a attaqué, quand on avait quinze ans… » répliqua Harry un peu vexé avant de se souvenir. « Ah mais oui, t'avais perdu connaissance… »

Dudley fronça les sourcils comme s'il cherchait à s'en rappeler. Il secoua finalement la tête et dit : « En tout cas merci »

« De rien »

Ils restaient là, face à face, sans rien trouver d'autre à se dire. Finalement Harry chercha dans sa poche un petit carnet et griffonna son adresse.

« Si un jour tu passes dans le quartier… » - dit-il précipitamment.

Dudley lut lentement l'adresse et leva des yeux très graves vers Harry.

« Merci » répéta-t-il.

« Bon, b'en je vais me coucher, hein ? » dit alors précipitamment Harry en s'enfuyant presque.

Après tout, c'est ce que tout le monde fait devant les fantômes, non ?

000

Evidemment il va venir le voir… je sais la ficelle est grosse…. Pffff….


	3. Un fantôme dans le besoin

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire**

Disclaimer : Tiens, c'est vrai ça, et si je gagnais de l'argent avec ? Vous, vous donneriez combien ?

**Trois - Un fantôme dans le besoin**

Les quinze jours qui suivirent furent à peine moins éprouvants physiquement pour Harry et ses camarades aspirants Auror.

D'abord parce qu'ils enchaînèrent deux stages, un avec leur instructeur habituel, un autre avec des Aurors en service. Dans les deux cas, être le stagiaire, c'était être celui qui fait ce que personne n'a envie de faire : les rondes de nuit, les courses, les filatures sous la pluie, ramasser les indices et autres joyeusetés. Pendant ces stages, Harry vit très peu Ron, Seamus et Parvati et il se sentit assez seul - même s'il pensait que c'était certainement une bonne chose qu'ils n'aient pas pu reparler tout de suite de cette fameuse nuit dans un pub moldu. En tout cas, il était content à la penser de les retrouver le samedi soir, à la fin de son deuxième dernier stage - et de beaucoup dormir aussi !

Il rentrait donc avec plaisir le vendredi soir chez lui, pour s'écrouler de la douche à son lit - avec l'ambition tenace de ne répondre à personne avant le dimanche midi. Il y avait le lendemain après-midi un match de Quidditch, Flaquemare/Canons de Chudley pour lequel lui et Ron avaient pris des places depuis des mois. Ils retrouveraient sans doute les autres après pour se raconter leurs malheurs de stagiaires et descendre un nombre conséquent de Bièraubeurre... Ron n'était pas encore rentré, il lui laissa un message de bienvenu sur sa porte.

Il dormit d'une traite jusqu'au moment où une sonnerie improbable le tira dans son rêve. Il mit un certain temps à comprendre d'où elle pouvait provenir. Puis un neurone plus alerte que les autres livra fièrement l'information : C'est la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Harry s'assit pour considérer cette hypothèse. Sonnette ? Seuls les Moldus sonnaient à cette porte ! Jamais Hermione, si l'envie lui avait soudainement pris de revenir réduire en bouillie le malheureux coeur de Ron, n'aurait sonné ! Seamus et Parvati, les jumeaux, Ginny... tous leurs amis connaissaient pareillement les mots de passe qui auraient ouvert la porte. Et Remus Lupin, s'il s'était extrait de sa tanière de loup-garou au fin fond de l'Ecosse, ne venait jamais sans avoir prévenu par avance par hibou... Non, seuls les Moldus sonnaient.

Harry se précipita donc car, après deux années passées en co-location avec son ami dans cet appartement, il était arrivé à la conviction qu'il fallait absolument éviter de laisser Ron discuter avec leur propriétaire, leur voisine, leur facteur, leur laitier et même avec n'importe quel démarcheur qui aurait eu le courage de monter les cinq étages sans ascenseur. Il courut donc jusqu'à la porte en criant « J'arrive, j'arrive ! »

Juste par réflexe, il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le Judas et vit qui sonnait à la porte en ce dimanche de printemps : Le fantôme de Dudley Dursley était revenu !

Harry ferma et rouvrit les yeux plusieurs fois. Mais le fantôme était toujours là. Il entendit Dudley qui soupirait derrière la porte puis appela doucement : « Harry ? »

Evidemment, il l'avait entendu ! C'était un peu tard pour faire le mort !

Harry inspira profondément et ouvrit courageusement la porte. Son cousin lui fit un faible sourire. Il se tenait au milieu d'un incroyable amas de sacs, cartons et de morceaux de ce que Harry pensa être un ou plusieurs ordinateurs. _Comment diable a-t-il fait pour monter tout cela jusqu'ici ?_ - fut la première question qui vint à l'esprit de Harry.

« Bonjour », dit timidement son cousin, se balançant étrangement de gauche à droite. « Je... je te réveille... »

« Hum... Non, heu si », répondit Harry.

« Désolé »

« Comment t'as fait pour amener tout ça ? » demanda Harry après une seconde de silence.

« Oh... je suis venu en taxi... et puis, j'ai fait des voyages... »

« Ah », fut la seule réponse qui vint à Harry.

Un déclic sur le palier l'informa que Miss Wilkinson, leur vieille et curieuse voisine, entamait une enquête. Comme Harry avait déjà dû la convaincre récemment que « Non, mon ami Ron ne sait pas voler dans les escaliers » ou que « Non, la dame qui est venue hier soir n'avait pas changé de couleur de cheveux en sortant de chez nous, un quart d'heure après y être entrée », il décida de continuer cette conversation à l'intérieur.

« Entre Dudley... »

« Et mes affaires ? » demanda faiblement son cousin.

« Je vais t'aider », répondit stoïquement Harry.

Ils commencèrent alors un ballet d'allers et venues pour entrer tous les sacs et les cartons de Dudley dans le couloir. Lors de l'un de leurs croisements, ce dernier glissa à Harry :

« Tu... tu n'as pas de moyens plus... rapides ? »

« La voisine », répondit sobrement Harry.

« Oh », commenta Dudley.

Une fois la porte fermée, Harry revint avec sa baguette.

« Pondum leviosa », dit-il négligemment avant d'ajouter « Mobili Reis » et de conduire en une fois tout l'entassement du couloir au salon.

« Waou », fut le seul commentaire de Dudley.

« Oui... j'ai d'abord retiré le poids... pour pouvoir tout bouger d'un coup », expliqua Harry, sans être sûr que ces explications techniques aient le moindre sens pour son cousin.

« Dommage qu'on est pas pu le faire plus tôt ! » commenta ce dernier – ce qui pouvait être autant un compliment qu'un reproche. Mais Harry décida qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'en inquiéter.

« Hum...Bon alors... Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » - demanda-t-il en resserrant contre lui son peignoir de bain attrapé au vol en sortant de sa chambre.

« Oh... heu... hum... J'ai cherché dans l'annuaire téléphonique, mais tu n'y étais pas ... » commença Dudley, en évitant son regard et en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Non, y a bien un appareil mais il ne nous sert à rien... » - reconnut

Harry.

« Alors je ne savais pas comment te prévenir... te demander... écrire aurait été trop long... »

Harry décida qu'il attendrait d'en savoir plus pour répondre.

« Il y a deux jours mon copain... » reprit Dudley après un soupir désolé. « Je t'ai parlé du copain qui m'hébergeait ? Il m'a annoncé qu'il allait vivre avec sa copine... hum... et il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui pouvait reprendre son appartement... Hum... Je t'ai dit que j'avais pas beaucoup d'argent, hein ? »

Harry hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Il avait déjà compris ce qui allait venir.

« J'avais nulle part où aller, Harry. »

Harry avait conduit Dudley jusqu'à la cuisine quand Ron émergea de sa chambre avec l'air d'avoir été éjecté sans ménagement du réseau de Cheminette.

« J'ai rêvé ou y'a quelqu'un », grommela-t-il en entrant.

« Non... tu n'as pas rêvé », répondit laconiquement Harry en posant devant son cousin du café et des oeufs.

Ron dévisagea le nouveau venu de longues secondes avant de dire.

« Mais, tu es Dudley ! »

« Bonjour », répondit faiblement l'interpellé, visiblement impressionné par l'expression de Ron.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » demanda ce dernier en tournant son regard inquisiteur vers Harry.

« Tu vois, il déjeune », décida de répondre Harry. « T'en veux ? »

Ron s'échoua sur une chaise.

« Oui, merci... Mais Harry... »

« Quoi ? »

« Comment nous a-t-il trouvé ? »

« Il avait l'adresse », répondit Harry en essayant de garder un air dégagé.

« Comment ça ? 'Il avait l'adresse' ! Harry ?! » s'étrangla Ron en ignorant les oeufs que Harry avait diligemment placé devant lui.

« Ok, je lui ai donné... Là, tu es content ? »

La longue tirade qu'hurla ensuite le dernier garçon des Weasley prouva que non, vraiment, il n'était pas 'content'. Il trouvait même cela irresponsable de donner leur adresse à n'importe quel Moldu - non pas n'importe quel Moldu d'ailleurs, mais un malade mental qui l'avait enfermé dans un placard toute son enfance ! Vint ensuite une seconde tirade à peine moins vibrante, où il regrettait que Harry ne sache toujours pas faire la différence entre ses vrais amis et les autres.

Dudley s'était arrêté de manger et osait à peine respirer. Harry se contenta de soupirer :

« Il n'a nulle part où aller, Ron. »

« Quoi ! Et ses charmants parents ? »

« Fâchés. »

« Et il habitait où ? » continua Ron, visiblement peu enclin à le plaindre de la perte de sa parentèle.

« Chez des amis qui viennent de déménager. »

« Il aurait dû aller avec eux », conclut Ron avec force. Comme pour souligner qu'il estimait avoir eu le dessus dans cette discussion, il s'empara de ses couverts et attaqua l'assiette devant lui. Harry l'observa longuement avaler ses oeufs avant de reprendre :

« Est-ce que tu m'accorderais deux minutes en privé ? »

« Autant que tu veux Harry, il n'a qu'à partir... N'oublie pas le sortilège d'Oubliette en le raccompagnant à la porte ».

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dudley semblait pétrifié.

« Allez ! » insista-t-il.

Ron posa sa fourchette et soutint son regard avant de grommeler.

« Je croyais qu'on avait décidé de ne PLUS se compliquer la vie... »

Harry se rappelait bien avoir dit cela, enfin plutôt répété inlassablement cela, quand Hermione avait finalement, après des mois d'atermoiements, décidé de quitter Ron et d'accepter la bourse de magie fondamentale de l'Université de Salem.

« OK. Ron, est-ce qu'il pourrait rester le temps de trouver où aller ? »

« Et si je dis non ? » demanda Ron avec un air de défi.

« On le joue aux échecs ? » proposa Harry.

« Tu sais que je gagne toujours », grommela Ron, radouci. « Mais vraiment, Harry, je ne te comprends pas... »

_Moi, non plus_, songea l'interpellé. Mais il se contenta de sourire. Il savait que son ami avait bon coeur, peut-être même meilleur coeur que lui – c'était un Weasley après tout. Il ne pourrait pas mettre Dudley dans la rue. D'ailleurs, devant le silence de Harry, Ron avait posé ses couverts et observait Dudley qui avait cessé toute vie animale.

« Toi, tu restes si tu veux mais pas d'histoire, hein... pas de fille, pas de trucs moldus qu'on comprend jamais comment ça marche... pas d'histoire avec les voisins... » Il revint alors brusquement vers Harry : « Il va dormir où, d'abord ?»

« Salon », proposa Harry.

« Faudrait ranger... » remarqua Ron comme pour marquer la fin de l'incident.

« Je m'en occupe », affirma Harry pour confirmer la paix revenue.

« Je t'aide » conclut précipitamment Dudley, en se levant pour suivre Harry jusqu'au salon.

Le salon ne servait que rarement comme la couche de poussière qui couvrait le sol et les meubles l'indiquait. La dernière fois qu'il avait servi, ses occupants avaient bu un certain nombre de bières qui étaient restées en trophée sur le sol et la table basse. Des livres de magie de toutes tailles étaient hâtivement empilés sur les étagères. Deux balais de Quidditch les encadraient. Bref, il n'y avait aucun besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes pour dire que cette pièce accueillait de temps en temps de jeunes sorciers peu soigneux et qu'elle avait besoin d'un bon nettoyage.

« Hum », commenta Harry. « On est pas souvent à la maison... Je vais chercher ma baguette. »

Il revint juste à temps pour empêcher Ron de stupéfixer Dudley parce qu'il avait voulu balayer le sol avec son Nimbus 7000 flambant neuf - un balai bien trop performant pour leur pratique occasionnelle et on ne peut plus amatrice du Quidditch mais Ron avait tant attendu pour avoir SON balai !

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois faire avec ça ? » hurlait Ron.

« Heu balayer », couinait Dudley.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui était le plus hallucinant - la conversation entre son ami et son cousin ou le fait même que son cousin ait pris l'initiative de nettoyer quoi que ce soit. Il intervint néanmoins.

« Ron, il ne sait pas... »

« Il ne sait pas... Il a grandi avec le meilleur attrapeur de tous les temps et il ne SAIT pas ? »

« Non. » affirma Harry, ignorant superbement la flagornerie de Ron.

« Je ne sais pas quoi... ? » - trouva le courage d'articuler Dudley.

« C'est un balai magique », expliqua patiemment Harry, « un très bon balai magique. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il balaye tout seul ? » demanda Dudley dans un souffle.

« Quoi ? » hurla Ron.

« Non, non, Dudley... tu sais... un balai volant », essaya encore Harry.

« C'est une blague ça, non ? Un truc de... de Moldu comme vous dites »

Ron traversa la pièce en trois enjambées et attrapa un exemplaire usagé du _Quidditch au travers des âges_.

« Et là, hein... et là, et là, et là... ils balayent ? » demanda-t-il avec fureur à un Dudley partagé entre la curiosité et la frayeur, en lui désignant plusieurs photos animées de matchs mythiques de Quidditch.

« Les balais servent peu à se déplacer de nos jours... Il y a d'autres moyens comme tu l'as vu l'autre jour... mais ils servent encore pour jouer à un jeu... un sport... ça s'appelle le Quidditch », expliqua Harry en essayant de ne pas trop rire.

« Oh », répondit Dudley, fasciné par les images animées.

« Bon », dit son cousin, décidant que le mieux était de passer à autre chose. « Limpio »

Sous la baguette de Harry, la poussière se réunit en un tas net que Ron poussa avec une balayette dans un sac poubelle. Les vitres se mirent à étinceler, les meubles à briller.

« Ordino » annonça-t-il ensuite.

Les livres se redressèrent et se classèrent par ordre alphabétique. Les veilles chaussettes se réunirent en tas et les bouteilles se jetèrent l'une après l'autre dans le sac poubelle.

« Bon, c'est déjà mieux », décida Harry. « Désolé, je suis nul pour des sorts qui cireraient les meubles. »

Dudley n'arrivait pas à refermer la bouche. Quant il y parvint, il murmura.

« Ma mère aurait adoré. »

« Pas sûr », répondit sèchement Harry.

Le silence qui suivit n'eut rien de léger. Et Ron sentit qu'il devait intervenir :

« Hum... va te falloir un lit... » Il leva sa propre baguette vers un fauteuil qui s'aplatit, s'allongea et forma bientôt une couche qui reçut draps et couvertures d'un autre mouvement de baguette. « Et tout ça ? » demanda-t-il en désignant les cartons de Dudley « Tu veux en faire quoi ? »

« Oh... ça peut rester comme ça... je ferais un tas... il me faut juste un bureau pour mes ordinateurs... »

« Tes quoi ? »

« Dudley travaille sur les ordinateurs... Rappelle-toi le cours sur les moldus... Ils, ils font tout avec des ordinateurs... » - intervint Harry qui avait surmonté sa mauvaise humeur. Il désigna la table basse de sa baguette et en fit pousser les pieds.

« Hum », dit Dudley un peu hésitant. « C'est pas possible de... de 'faire' quelque chose de plus large ? »

Harry soupira et obtempéra d'un geste négligent.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui », répondit Dudley avec difficulté. Déjà, il n'affiche pas l'air terrorisé qu'il prenait quand j'étais à Poudlard et que quelqu'un parlait de magie, remarqua Harry. Il le surprit néanmoins en train de se pincer discrètement la cuisse gauche et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Hum, on va te laisser t'installer, hein Ron... Ah si », dit-il en s'arrêtant. Il abaissa une fois de plus sa baguette. « Pondum donata... j'ai remis le poids... sinon j'ai peur que ton ordinateur ne marche pas ».

Dudley ne sut qu'hocher la tête.

Qui a dit que les fantômes sont bavards ?

* * *

Ensuite ? Hum... 

On va dire que Dudley va avoir de nouvelles idées...


	4. Plus vif que l'or

**Ruptures**

Hum autant de reviews ça a fait du bien... Contente que mon petit délire vous amuse...

Alors 'qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Hermione'... Hum... pour l'instant, l'important est qu'elle est partie et que Ron ne s'en est pas encore totalement remis...

Confidences... Moi aussi, j'aime assez l'idée de Dudley apprenant la vie à la dure et perdant une partie de ses préjugés... je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où je vais aller quand même dans sa réhabilitation...

Est-ce que j'ai déjà remercié Alixe ?

* * *

**4- Aussi vif que l'or**

C'était assez curieux de voir combien ils s'habituaient vite à la présence de Dudley dans leur appartement. Comme le disait laconiquement Ron, d'ailleurs, « quelle présence ? »

Le fait est que le premier jour, Dudley sortit peu de sa chambre – c'est-à-dire du salon. Et comme eux n'avaient rien de particulier à y faire eux-mêmes, ça ne changeait pas vraiment. Il n'en sortit que pour aller faire quelques courses - des choses à manger mais aussi des objets que Ron et Harry supposèrent pour le monstrueux assemblage de boites et de fils que formait à leurs yeux l'ordinateur. Il n'entra dans leur zone de vie que quelques minutes, pour se faire un sandwich dans la cuisine. Le reste du temps, il resta vissé sur sa chaise à pianoter furieusement de longues suites incompréhensibles de lettres et des chiffres. « A vous faire trouver l'arithmancie facile », avait commenté Ron.

Harry et lui eurent, pendant ce temps, tout le loisir de se raconter leurs stages, de maudire leur mentor respectif, d'écrire à l'encre violette les trois rouleaux de rapport exigés ainsi que de longues missives aux amis lointains – Neville, qui était parti sur un coup de tête étudier la magie indienne, à moins que ce ne soit par amour pour Padma, ou Dean qui était rentré chez les Gringotts et travaillait à Singapour. Harry écrivit aussi une longue lettre à Remus – avec tous les détails de ses stages - mais sans oser parler de Dudley... Ron peina longtemps sur un long texte que Harry supposa pour Hermione. Il le vérifia quand ils montèrent ensuite, discrètement, au grenier pour envoyer Hedwige et Coquecigrue porter le courrier à une poste magique qui continuerait l'envoi longue distance. Il renonça pourtant à reprendre cette conversation sans fin, où lui dirait à Ron qu'il se faisait du mal à essayer de maintenir une relation dont Hermione ne semblait plus vouloir et où Ron rétorquerait que c'était elle qui lui faisait du mal en décidant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'attendre. « Elle croit toujours mieux tout savoir que tout le monde, mais elle se trompe », conclurait sans doute une nouvelle fois, farouchement, Ron.

Ils eurent aussi le temps de cirer amoureusement leur balai et leur baguette et même de mettre un peu d'ordre dans le reste de l'appartement sans avoir à se rappeler l'existence du jeune Dursley. L'après-midi s'étira ainsi, sans qu'ils y prennent bien garde, et se fut bientôt l'heure d'aller rejoindre leurs camarades Aurors. Ils avaient décidé cette fois de se retrouver dans un pub magique, le QG des Aurors, _L'Antre du Dragon_. Un samedi, il y aurait beaucoup de monde et même peut-être un concert, avait dit Parvati. Les garçons avaient pensé qu'ils lui devaient bien ça, d'une certaine façon.

Au moment de quitter l'appartement pour ce moment de détente bien mérité, Ron et Harry échangèrent pourtant un regard coupable. Aucun des deux n'envisageait vraiment de proposer au cousin d'Harry de les accompagner, mais le laisser ainsi seul un samedi soir leur paraissait très cruel. Devant la question muette de son ami, Harry haussa les épaules et entra dans le salon. Dudley était si profondément plongé dans ses écritures hermétiques qu'il ne leva pas la tête tant que Harry ne lui adressa pas la parole.

« Dudley... hum... nous... nous on sort », commença d'une toute petite voix Celui-qui-avait-affronté-cinq-fois-Voldemort-et-avait-fini-par-le-vaincre.

Il avait eu besoin de se remémorer toutes les fois où il avait été abandonné alors que les Dursley allaient au restaurant, au zoo, dans les magasins, au cinéma voire en vacances pour se donner la contenance nécessaire pour dire cela. Harry se demanda ce qu'en penserait Lupin s'il observait cette scène. Dirait-il encore qu'il n'avait « peur que de sa peur » ?

« Hum... oui, pardon Harry, tu disais ? » répondit distraitement son cousin enfoui dans ses papiers et ses écrans.

« Heu, avec Ron... heu... on sort... on rentrera sans doute tard...»

« Oh... bonne soirée alors. »

Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Comme ça alors, Dudley s'en fichait qu'ils sortent sans lui ? Il avait du mal à le croire. Dudley avait toujours détesté être seul.

« Tu... si tu as faim... il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo... tout marche aussi comme... comme tu en as l'habitude... » - ajouta Harry, hésitant sur les mots.

« Oui, j'ai vu... » répondit Dudley sans réellement le regarder. « Ne t'inquiète pas Harry... de toutes façons, j'essaie de pas trop manger... Le docteur a dit que je devrais toujours faire attention parce que mon corps chercherait toujours à regrossir... »

« Ah », fut tout ce que Harry trouva à répondre. Il allait sortir quand il demanda encore. « Tu n'as besoin de rien ? »

« Moi ? » s'étonna son cousin mais, soudain, il se tourna d'un geste étonnamment vif sur son siège et demanda : « Si en fait, je voulais vous redemander... c'est quoi la formule pour ranger ? »

« Quoi ? » souffla Harry sidéré.

« Tu sais, tu as dit « limpio » et la saleté est partie puis un autre truc en espagnol et les livres se sont rangés... »

« En latin », corrigea Harry sans bien réfléchir.

« Non, c'était pas ça ! » dit Dudley en secouant la tête.

Harry sourit presque malgré lui.

« La formule était 'ordino', mais c'est du latin... pas de l'espagnol... Ça veut dire 'je range'... »

« Comment t'écris ça ? » demanda le jeune Dursley qui s'était emparé d'un crayon et d'une feuille.

« Comme ça se prononce », répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Mais Dudley... qu'est-ce que... ?»

« T'inquiète Harry, c'est une surprise... Je pourrais peut-être vous montrer demain », annonça son cousin, son visage rond rayonnant. « C'est bien en fait que vous ne soyez pas là... j'ai encore plein de boulot... »

« Ah », répondit de nouveau brillamment Harry, incapable d'imaginer de quel genre de surprise et de quel genre de travail Dudley pouvait parler. En fait, toute idée articulant le nom Dudley avec le concept de travail paraissait toujours hautement étrangère à Harry. Il se demanda combien de temps il l'avait perdu de vu pour qu'il change à ce point. Maigrir, travailler, être plutôt poli...

Ron passa alors une tête curieuse et légèrement impatiente par l'ouverture.

« On y va Harry ? »

« On est parti », répondit un peu automatiquement l'interpellé encore sous le choc du 'nouveau Dudley'.

« Amusez-vous bien ! » ajouta joyeusement celui-ci en se retournant vers son ordinateur.

°°

Sans nul doute, ils s'amusèrent.

Ils rirent beaucoup aux aventures de Seamus en Ecosse, où il avait participé à sa première chasse au dragon. Le jeune Auror avait été laissé seul par son mentor pour rabattre le monstre mais Seamus s'était égaré dans le légendaire brouillard local et avait fini par se retrouver face à face seul avec le dragon – « qui avait l'air presque aussi surpris que moi ! » avait expliqué le jeune Irlandais. « Au début j'ai eu très peur... et puis j'ai pensé à toi, Harry, à toi pendant le tournoi de quatrième année, et j'ai appelé mon balai... En décollant du sol pour échapper au dragon, le brouillard était moins dense, j'ai pu me repérer et retrouver le reste de l'équipe. »

« Ce Harry alors », avait commenté Parvati, « notre sauveur à tous ! »

Le jeune homme se sentit étonnamment troublé par la boutade affectueuse, à moins que ce soit par les yeux étonnamment brillants de la jeune femme. Allez savoir !

Leurs discussions prirent fin lorsqu'un groupe de Vélanes islandaises, les Sirènes de Reykjavik, virent se produire sur la minuscule scène de l'Antre du Dragon. Elles avaient des voix incroyables, et les garçons furent tous aimantés à la scène tout au long du concert. La Bièreaubeure et le Pur Feu coulèrent à flot. Harry n'avait pas des souvenirs très nets de cette soirée jusqu'au moment où Parvati avait noué ses deux bras autour de son cou et l'avait embrassé...

« Mais c'était peut-être un rêve... »

C'est sur ce constat incertain qu'il émergea le lendemain matin dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, à côté d'un corps brun, nu et musclé qui dormait encore... En y regardant de plus près, il vérifia que ce corps appartenait à Parvati Patil, cette amie d'enfance - au moins jusqu'à ce matin... Son cœur battit à plus rompre et il s'efforça d'extraire d'autres images de son cerveau. _Ron collait son visage contre le sien et lui hurlait une question qu'il ne comprenait pas... Seamus lui tapait sur l'épaule... Des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas applaudissaient... Une main légère mais ferme le poussait jusqu'à une grande cheminée victorienne..._ Tout ça n'avait aucun sens...

Le corps ferme et brun à côté de lui roula sur le dos et s'étira avec des gestes félins qui lui firent venir une étrange boule dans la gorge. Deux immenses yeux sombres, pailletés d'or, s'ouvrirent et le contemplèrent gravement avant d'éclater de rire.

« Allez le Survivant... relax ! Je ne suis ni une Vélane, ni un Mangemort ! Je ne t'ai même pas eu besoin de recourir à la magie pour te faire venir... »

La jeune femme se redressa sur ses coudes, sa poitrine menue en avant, et Harry espéra de tout son cœur qu'elle disait la vérité.

« Tu ne te rappelles de rien, n'est-ce pas ? » insista-t-elle.

« Heu », avoua Harry. « Je me rappelle que tu m'as embrassé dans le bar et que les gens ont applaudi »

« Hum. » Elle rit de nouveau. « Tu te rappelles _pourquoi_ ils ont applaudi ? »

Ça, c'était positivement effrayant comme question. Il secoua très prudemment la tête.

« Ils ont applaudi quand tu m'as hurlé que j'étais plus belle que toutes les Vélanes de la scène et que s'il le fallait, tu me rapporterais un œuf de dragon à crête... »

« J'ai dit ça... ?»

Si les yeux pailletés d'or ne s'étaient pas glissés jusqu'au tréfonds de son être, Harry aurait peut-être décidé qu'il était sans doute temps qu'il apprenne à limiter sa consommation d'alcool...

« A peu près oui... C'est le moment où Ron est parti... avec une des vélanes et que Seamus t'a tapé sur l'épaule en te disant à demain... » se moqua gentiment Parvati.

« Ron est parti avec une des Vélanes ? » articula lentement Harry.

« Oui », confirma assez légèrement sa compagne.

Dire que cette soirée avait été pleine de surprises était sans doute insuffisant.

« Et après on est venu chez toi ?» demanda très prudemment Harry.

Avec un silence moqueur, la jeune fille se leva, enfila un court peignoir et attacha ses cheveux longs et noirs d'un geste qu'Harry trouva très sensuel.

« Café ? » - demanda-t-elle.

°°°

Heure après heure, Parvati avait fini par le rassurer sur la fin de la soirée. Même si ses souvenirs paraissaient encore du domaine du rêve, il semblait qu'il ait constitué un partenaire plus que valable. Pour en être tout à fait sûr, il entraîna sa compagne de nouveau vers le lit... Et ils étaient tous les deux partis si loin de la réalité qu'ils auraient pu rester encore longtemps dans leur petit monde quand Hedwige vint frapper avec assistance au carreau.

« N'oubliez pas le match... rendez-vous là-bas, Ron. »

« C'est à quelle heure ? » - demanda précipitamment Harry

Parvati se leva traversa la pièce jusqu'à un miroir où étaient fixés diverses notes, listes et billets. Elle trouva sa place pour le match Flaquemare/Canons de Chudley.

« 15H30... il est presque 15H ! » s'écria-t-elle

Ils s'engouffrèrent ensemble sous la douche et perdirent ainsi encore de précieuses minutes. Ils enfilèrent ensuite des vêtements moldus et enfournèrent leurs robes dans un sac. Ils sortirent précipitamment de l'appartement et enchantèrent l'ascenseur pour qu'il ignore les appels des autres étages à la montée comme à la descente. Riants comme des collégiens, ils coururent dans la rue jusqu'à un parc d'où Parvati avait l'habitude de transplaner.

Quand ils arrivèrent au stade de Wimbledon, les trompettes annonçaient déjà le début du match. Harry et Parvati savaient bien qu'avant que celui-ci ne commence vraiment, il y aurait des publicités, des annonces, un spectacle organisé par chaque équipe. Ils n'avaient rien vraiment raté si ce n'est l'ambiance – mais ne venaient-ils pas là pour l'ambiance ? Ils ne ralentirent donc pas dans les escaliers qui les menèrent vers les places numérotées qu'ils avaient achetées tous ensemble pour être côté à côte.

Ils virent d'assez loin une marée de cheveux roux qui annonçaient toujours les rassemblements de Weasley. En s'approchant, ils distinguèrent les jumeaux et Charlie, qui était revenu vivre en Grande-Bretagne. Ils virent aussi que Ron n'était pas seul. Quelqu'un de blond et de pas très grand se tenait près de lui et écoutait avec attention ses explications. Mais ses formes n'avaient pas grand-chose de féminin. Il fallait bien le dire. En y regardant de plus près, Harry se dit qu'il le connaissait et il lui fallut une seconde de plus et une sueur froide pour ajouter un nom : Dudley... Ron avait ramené Dudley dans le Grand Stade de Quidditch International de Wimbledon... Tout ceci n'aurait donc pas de fin !

Il fallut que Parvati l'invite à s'asseoir – et que Ron le foudroie du regard - pour qu'il arrête de contempler son ami et son cousin. Mais, même sans cette réaction pour le moins étrange, l'arrivée de Harry et Parvati, ensemble, ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue. Fred et George félicitèrent Harry avec toute la finesse dont ils savaient faire preuve – être devenus des entrepreneurs reconnus puis des pères de famille ne semblaient pas avoir entamé leur sens du sarcasme et du sous-entendu. Mais Harry ne chercha pas réellement à se soustraire à leurs moqueries parce qu'il avait bien plus peur de ce qui se passerait s'ils se mettaient à tester la résistance aux blagues magiques de Dudley Dursley.

Heureusement le match commença, et la plupart des membres de ce petit groupe oublièrent que Harry était venu avec Parvati et que Ron semblait avoir troqué sa Vélane contre un inconnu. Une seule personne n'arriva pas à s'enthousiasmer pour les envois acharnés de Cognards, les feintes des attrapeurs et les buts qui se succédaient à un rythme enivrant. Cette personne-là était pourtant connue de tous ses amis comme quelqu'un qui oubliait n'importe quel tracas sur un balai. Non, Harry James Potter ne profitait absolument pas du match ou alors indirectement. Il regardait son cousin regarder le match. Il tremblait à chaque fois qu'il posait une question à Ron, qui lui répondait pourtant très discrètement. Il sentait son cœur s'arrêter à chaque fois que Dudley applaudissait une action – et pourtant ça n'avait rien d'étonnant d'applaudir... Il s'imaginait sans arrêt le scandale. « Le Survivant introduit un espion moldu dans le stade de Wimbledon... » Ah, Skeeter allait pouvoir se venger !

Mais son absence de réaction finit par inquiéter Parvati – qui venait de sauter en l'air pour saluer le dernier spectaculaire arrêt du gardien de Flaquemare.

« Harry ? Ca va ? »

« Oui bien sûr », mentit-il très mal.

« Tu as l'air ailleurs », insista la jeune femme.

« Avec toi », répondit-il avec un sang froid qu'il ignorait et il fut payé par un charmant sourire.

Mais malheureusement ce répit fut de courte durée.

« Tu sais qui c'est, toi, le mec à coté de Ron ? » demanda encore Parvati.

Évidemment. Pouvait-il mentir à une amie de si longue date – qui était d'ailleurs depuis hier peut-être plus qu'une amie ? Quelqu'un qu'il voyait presque tous les jours depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans ?

« Mon cousin », répondit lugubrement Harry, qui ne voyait pas d'autre issue honorable que la vérité.

« Idiot ! » - éclata de rire Parvati en lui plaquant un baiser sur la bouche avant de rendre toute son attention à l'action sur le terrain. De fait l'attrapeur des Canons venait par une action digne de toutes les anthologies de Quidditch de rafler le vif d'or sous le nez de son adversaire de Flaquemare. Les tribunes explosaient...

°°°°

Ron répétait pour la douzième fois sa description de la feinte employée par l'attrapeur des Canons à la serveuse du Wimbledon's Chaudron qui faisait face au stade. Harry n'avait pas pu se défiler quand tout le monde s'était accordé à y aller pour revivre le match – pouvait-il décemment le faire alors que sa petite amie voulait y aller – et le tenait d'ailleurs fermement par la main ? Et surtout que son cousin y était traîné par un Ron grisé par la victoire de l'équipe qu'il soutenait depuis qu'il avait huit ans. Dudley avait eu l'air un peu inquiet au début mais il sirotait très doucement sa Bièraubeurre en souriant quand tout le monde riait. Il s'en sortait pas mal, Harry devait le reconnaître.

Tout ceci dura jusqu'au moment où Seamus – qui avait été notoirement silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, Harry ne savait pas si c'était à cause de Parvati... - s'était exclamé, le doigt pointé vers Dudley :

« Je sais... Je sais où je t'ai déjà vu... au pub moldu... l'autre fois... avec Harry ! »

Tout le monde se tourna donc vers Harry qui aurait bien voulu hurler que ceci était la faute de Ron – mais cela aurait été très bas...

« Oui... c'est mon cousin », préféra-t-il avouer très calmement.

« TON QUOI ? »

« Mon cousin », répéta Harry.

« Vous êtes le cousin de Harry Potter ? » demanda la serveuse, semblant brusquement changer de proie.

« Heu oui... » - souffla Dudley un peu pâle.

« Du côté de ma mère », ajouta Harry qui connaissait les sorciers. Comme la plupart des familles étaient liées, dans cinq secondes, ils allaient tous chercher à savoir s'ils n'étaient pas eux-aussi cousin avec lui. Et, Harry n'avait jamais aimé ces conversations, le genre qui faisaient de Drago Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange les cousins de son parrain Sirius...

« Je te reconnais ! » hurla alors Fred les yeux exorbités. « C'est à toi que j'avais donné des bonbons... »

Dudley lui lança un regard terrifié dans lequel le passé se mélangeait au présent.

« Mais... », dit alors Parvati.

« Oui », confirma sombrement Harry, et tous ses amis le dévisagèrent d'un air accusateur – sauf la serveuse qui continuait à faire apparaître des amuse-gueule en forme de cœur devant Dudley.

Eh oui... certains fantômes étaient encombrants...

* * *

Que fabrique Dudley sur son ordinateur ?

Comment Harry et lui vont-ils se sortir du Chaudron de Wimbledon ?

Parvati va-t-elle lui en vouloir... ?

Moi aussi je me le demande...


	5. Paranoïas

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire.  
**  
Disclaimer : Personnages originaux créés par JKR mais la suite, hein, et b'en vous la devez à un escalier en mélèze en fort mauvais état... C'est comme ça !

Bon vous devez aussi beaucoup à Alixe,  
qui ne m'a pas laissée me reposer sur mes lauriers...

Chapitre dédié à Mystick, Alana, Vert, Sandrine et Izabel...  
Vous avez toutes (Mystick ?) raison...  
Mais...de nouvelles questions ?

**5- Paranoïas**

**  
**  
« Bon, b'en finalement... y'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter tant de ça ! » - affirma Ron en s'affalant avec un soupir sur une chaise de la cuisine. « Faîtes pas cette tête là ! » s'exclama-t-il en croisant le regard furieux de Harry et celui inquiet de Dudley. « Enfin, Harry, les Moldus qui ont de la famille sorcière PEUVENT assister à des matchs ! J'ai vérifié avant de l'amener ! Tu me prends pour qui !? »

Harry haussa les épaules. C'était sans doute la loi. Mais il y avait la loi, et il y avait les interprétations... Il y avait la loi commune, et ce qu'on attendait du Survivant... Sans doute cela tenait-il de la paranoïa... ou d'un manque d'ambition... voire l'envie de passer inaperçu... mais c'était comme ça : il aurait préféré éviter de devoir maintenant se féliciter de s'être inquiété pour rien !

« Je ne te reproche rien », répondit-il simplement

Le rire de dérision de Ron ressembla à un éternuement.

« Ouais, tu parles... si tu voyais ta tête ! »

« Ron... Imagine le choc que tu m'as fait, OK ? »

« Tu sais quoi, Harry, t'as un vrai problème avec ton cousin », répliqua Ron, peu impressionné par le ton autoritaire de son vieux copain. « Comment tu peux lui proposer de vivre ici et avoir honte de le présenter à Parvati ? »

Dudley baissa les yeux, visiblement gêné d'être devenu le sujet de la conversation. _Sans doute_, reconnut intérieurement Harry, _sans doute... mais merde... pourquoi devrais-je être parfait ?  
_  
« OK, Ron, je m'excuse de m'être inquiété pour rien ! » répliqua-t-il d'un ton faussement léger. « C'est super : Fred et George ont découvert que Dudley vivait avec nous, le week-end prochain ta mère va l'inviter... Avec un peu de chance, hein, ce sera un bon parti pour Ginny ! »

Ron, de manière prévisible, s'empourpra mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui répondre :

« Parvati veut voir de photos de nous petits – une autre chance, y'en a pas, et Dudley peut prendre pension quand il veut au Chaudron de Wimbledon... En plus les Canons ont gagné... Que demander de plus ? »

Le plus jeune des Weasley le regarda longuement en dessous avant de lui demander très doucement :

« Tu m'engueules, là ? »

Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules. Il savait bien qu'il avait eu l'air aussi amer qu'un vieux citron.

« Non. »

« Parce que c'était pas clair... »

« Je sais. »

_Oui, rien n'était clair dans tout cela... _Sans doute n'avait-il pas assez dormi la nuit dernière... Sans doute s'inquiétait-il trop... _Sans doute...  
_  
« Et ta Vélane ? » - demanda-t-il finalement avec le faible espoir de changer de sujet.

Ce fut le tour de Ron de hausser les épaules.

« Un vieux fantasme, on va dire... » - répondit-il avec une sorte de sourire satisfait. « Tu te rappelles de Fleur ? »

« Tu vas la revoir ? » insista Harry.

« Non. Pourquoi ? »

Harry se retint de lui dire que c'était sans doute dommage. Ron n'était pas amoureux et la Vélane non plus, sans doute...

« Et... Parvati ? » - contre-attaqua Ron. _Bravo Harry, là, tu lui as donné le bâton pour te battre_, soupira intérieurement Harry.

« Quoi... 'et Parvati ' ? » Mais l'innocence ne suffit pas, là non plus.

« T'es amoureux ? » explicita Ron avec une curiosité non dissimulée. « T'as bien caché ton jeu, hein ? »

Dudley, qui s'était plongé avec tact dans le journal d'annonces locales, releva la tête. Harry évita son regard, avala plusieurs fois sa salive avant de proposer prudemment :

« On va voir... »

« On va voir quoi ? » interrogea Ron les sourcils froncés.

« Ron... ça c'est fait très vite... trop vite sans doute, hier soir... C'était bien et... et Parvati est vraiment quelque que... j'apprécie... »

« Grands dieux Harry ! Tu l'apprécies ?! La plus belle fille de la promo te tombe dans les bras et toi, tu l'apprécies ? Tu es incroyable ! » - s'esclaffa Ron.

Harry contint l'agacement qui courut dans ses membres et le long de ses nerfs. Il se tourna résolument vers son cousin.

« Et toi, Dudley... t'as pensé quoi du match ? »

Le blond eut d'abord l'air surpris de la question, puis il répondit en s'animant progressivement :

« Impressionnant... Vraiment... Ca doit faire des sensations dingues de voler comme ça !... C'est difficile ? »

« A ce niveau de là, c'est de l'art ! » - s'immisça Ron.

Harry sourit et acquiesça.

« Côté sensation, c'est très fort aussi... »

« C'est à ça que vous servent les balais dans ma chambre ? »

Les deux sorciers hochèrent la tête.

« Oui, et puis aussi pour certaines missions... »

« Je me rappelle que t'en avais un... Avant... J'avais jamais compris à quoi... Et vous savez jouer, bien sûr ? », murmura Dudley d'un air rêveur.

« Harry était le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard... voire d'Europe ! » s'enthousiasma immédiatement Ron. « Il aurait pu faire carrière si... si... s'il avait voulu... Moi, j'ai été un peu gardien... mais pas terrible... »

« On joue dans l'équipe amateur des Aurors », ajouta Harry qui savait combien les souvenirs de Poudlard en matière de Quidditch n'étaient pas les meilleurs de Ron.

Son cousin hésita quelques secondes et demanda.

« Je pourrais voir... un jour ? »

Harry soupira. _Evidemment..._ Il n'y avait pas de raison que Dudley ne cherche pas à en savoir plus ! D'un côté, c'était chouette de voir sa famille, sa famille de sang, pas celle qu'il s'était construite de bric et de broc au gré des rencontres, s'intéresser enfin au monde de la sorcellerie - à son monde. D'un autre, ça lui faisait peur... il ne savait pas pourquoi mais une angoisse sourde l'étreignait quand il y pensait, comme un pressentiment d'un catastrophe imminente... _Paranoïa, paranoïa..._ - s'admonesta-t-il.

« On verra Dudley... Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre mais... mais je ne tiens pas trop à... »

« Je comprends », le coupa rapidement Dudley. « Tu es déjà bien gentil avec moi... Je sais bien... je ne mérite ...»

« Ça n'a rien à voir », l'interrompit sèchement Harry.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la perspective que Dudley s'excuse de son comportement passé le terrifiait au plus haut point. Il avait l'impression que s'il revenait sur cette époque là, sur cette préhistoire, il jouerait son identité même... Trop de fantômes, trop de questions sans réponses, trop de plaies encore ouvertes... Mieux valait laisser la poussière du passé continuer de s'y déposer lentement mais sûrement. Mais le regard de son cousin lui apprit qu'il ne le convainquait pas.

« Dudley... c'est juste... » recommença-t-il hésitant.

« C'est juste qu'il est LE Sur... » - railla Ron.

« RON ! » - hurla Harry, en se levant si brusquement de sa chaise qu'elle tomba avec fracas contre le sol carrelé de la cuisine. Les deux amis s'affrontèrent du regard, et leurs mains droites respectives parurent prêtes à plonger sur leur baguette. Ce moment dura comme jamais avant entre eux. Ron leva finalement les mains, paumes offertes, en signe d'excuse. Harry inspira et l'accepta d'un geste de tête encore trop brusque pour être totalement sincère. Dudley leur jeta de petits regards curieux en coin. Un silence lourd et visqueux s'installa.

« Hem », dit soudain le cousin de Harry, avec un certain entrain. « Vous voulez voir ce que j'ai commencé à faire avec mon ordinateur ? »

Les deux sorciers le dévisagèrent les sourcils froncés.

« Ce que tu as fait ? » - commença Harry.

« Avec ton or de terre ? » compléta Ron.

« Mon quoi ? »

« OR-DI-NA-TEUR, Ron », corrigea Harry avec un certain malin plaisir.

Le rouquin lui lança un regard lourd mais Harry l'ignora et enchaîna en se levant : « allons donc voir ! »

Ça nous changera peut-être les idées ! - espéra-t-il intérieurement.

oO

On ne pouvait pas dire que le résultat impressionnait Ron. Harry lisait dans ses yeux qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'il ait fallu tant de temps, de lettres et de chiffres pour faire apparaître sur un fond bleu pétrole, deux petits bonshommes noirs qui glissaient de manière hachée sur l'écran quand Dudley bougeait une étrange boule reliée à un fil... Harry lui même d'ailleurs avait dû mal à imaginer y passer le temps que son cousin pouvait y consacrer.

Non.

Ron s'était aimablement amusé de voir les petits bonshommes noirs se déplacer sur l'écran et des bulles apparaître quand ils parlaient – une réaction qui avait eu l'air de ravir Dudley. Sauf qu'ils disaient toujours la même chose, avait fini par faire remarquer le même Ron : « Qu'est-ce que c'est sale ici ! » « Limpio ! » « Ordino » et que des ronds gris et des cubes bariolés répondaient à leurs ordres.

« Je sais », avait commenté Dudley avec une humilité que Harry ne lui connaissait pas. « C'est pas terrible comme animation, mais j'ai... j'ai recyclé de vieux personnages... juste changé la couleur... et pas trouvé de bons objets... pas eu le temps de chercher en fait... C'est juste un premier prototype... Mais j'ai plein d'idées... Ils pourraient affronter ensuite des araignées géantes et supprimer leurs toiles... »

« Des saletés d'acromentulas », approuva Ron et Harry sentit un frisson dans son dos sans qu'il sache bien si c'était à cause du souvenir de leur expédition folle dans la Forêt interdite ou si c'était de voir son camarade perdre toute circonspection face à son cousin.

« De quoi ? » demanda Dudley, son excitation perçant dans sa voix en se jetant sur son crayon et son cahier. Pendant que Ron épelait acromentula et « arachnae repellis », le sort qui éloigne les araignées, Harry sentit de nouveau une boule lui venir dans la gorge. Il avala sa salive pour essayer de repousser l'angoisse incompréhensible qui menaçait.

« Je me disais aussi que... que s'ils n'y réussissaient pas assez vite... ils pourraient... ils pourraient être transformés... en rat par exemple... Y'a des formules pour ça ? » L'enquête de son cousin continuait.

« Oui, mais il faudrait un autre sorcier pour jeter le sort », objectait Ron, technique.

« C'est vrai », reconnut Dudley un peu déçu.

« A moins d'être des Animagus... » - commença Ron avant de secouer la tête. « Mais non, ça ne marche pas... »

« Des quoi ? »

« Des Animagus... des sorciers qui peuvent à volonté prendre la forme d'animaux... le père d'Harry se transformait en cerf par exemple... et son parrain en chien... et... Enfin, il y en a quelques uns », acheva abruptement le rouquin avec un regard gêné pour Harry qui ne disait toujours rien. Il ne disait tellement rien que ça en devenait sans doute assourdissant. _Tout ceci est incroyable...Quand je pense qu'il me trouvait imprudent parce que je lui avais donné mon adresse !  
_  
« Et en rat ? » - demanda innocemment Dudley.

« J'en ai entendu parler », répondit Ron d'une voix atone.

_Celle-là tu l'as cherchée_, pensa avec peu d'amitié Harry. Et le fantôme de Queudver s'imposa un instant dans sa mémoire, sa voix suraiguë, ses tremblements, son air maladif, ses petits yeux inquiets... Il amena à sa suite celui de Voldemort et de Cédric, Harry planta ses ongles dans ses paumes pour s'obliger à revenir à la réalité.

« Faut que j'y réfléchisse », conclut Dudley après quelques instants de réflexion. « Pour l'instant ça ira comme ça de toute façon... »

« Ça ira comme ça pour quoi », s'enquit avec une politesse tendue Harry.

« Pour l'école... fallait une idée de jeu pour enfant... je me suis dis : des enfants sorciers font le ménage... »

« Ils pourraient pas », asséna Ron.

« Pourquoi ça ? » - s'inquiéta le cousin de Harry.

« Eh, bien il faut avoir onze ans pour avoir une baguette. Avant, c'est trop dangereux... avant tu fais le ménage comme les Moldus... »

Et les heures de ménage de Ron pesaient sur sa voix.

« Oh », répondit Dudley avec une sincère surprise.

Le silence retomba sans le salon, à peine troublé par le ronronnement de l'ordinateur et le cling que faisaient, de temps en temps, les objets-carré- rouge quand ils trouvaient leur place.

« Mais... » - objecta Dudley, et de nouveau l'excitation modifiait sa voix. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que, pendant des années, seule la perspective d'un bon repas avait réussi à allumer une telle flamme dans ses yeux. Il se demanda, et pas pour la première fois, ce qui avait décidé Dudley à ce régime et à ce changement de vie... Il faudrait quand même qu'il ose lui demander un jour...

« Mais, là voilà mon histoire ! » s'exclama soudain son cousin, « des enfants sorciers doivent ranger leur chambre mais... mais ils n'ont pas envie de le faire... Ils empruntent donc la baguette... d'une sorcière plus âgée qui fait sa sieste... Une sorcière très vieille, toute courbée et avec un nez crochu », ajouta-t-il mimant le dos voûté et l'appendice nasal de la sorcière devant un Ron sans doute sidéré par la description. Mais Dudley était si plongé dans ses propres pensées qu'il ne remarqua rien. « Si elle se réveille... elle les transformera en rat ou toute autre créature répugnante... »

Dudley se jeta sur sa feuille et se mit à griffonner de plus belle, insensible à la fascination de Ron et à l'inquiétude soupçonneuse de Harry.

« Et ça va plaire aux Moldus, ça ? » - demanda le rouquin - après un moment sans doute passé à imaginer des sorcières qui ressemblaient plus à des harpies qu'à sa mère ou au professeur McGonagall. _Bonne question_, songea Harry qui n'avait depuis longtemps plus que des idées très vagues de ce qu'aimaient les Moldus.

« Faut d'abord que ça plaise au prof... Après, s'il m'en donne les moyens, ça pourrait devenir mon projet... Après seulement, il serait suffisamment avancé pour qu'on envisage de le proposer à un fabricant... » - expliqua Dudley avec force de soupirs. « D'ici à que ça plaise à quelqu'un... » - conclut-il fataliste.

« Dudley », l'interrompit Harry en prenant une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage. « Dudley... tu te rends bien compte, n'est-ce pas... que... que tu ne pourras dire à personne... ce... ce qui t'a inspiré ça, hein ? »

« Oui, oui, Harry... ne t'en fais pas... C'est juste un devoir de classe », le rassura son cousin avec un grand sourire. « Je ne voudrais surtout pas te faire du tort, Harry ! »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire la preuve de toute l'étendue de sa paranoïa, parce qu'un tapotement sur la fenêtre du salon signalait l'arrivée de trois hiboux. En ouvrant la fenêtre, il en reconnut immédiatement un – et son cœur ne put s'empêcher de lui faire savoir que lui aussi l'avait reconnu : Ganesh, le hibou de Parvati, se battait pour la préséance avec deux chouettes effraie plus grandes que lui. Ron vint le rejoindre et décrocha de la deuxième chouette un message qui lui était destiné. Il l'ouvrit sans attendre, le parcourut rapidement et le déposa dans un cendrier. Et, Harry sut à ce simple geste, avant même que le message ne s'enflamme, que ça venait de la Division des Aurors. Faisant patienter Ganesh avec une banane, il ouvrit à son tour le message à son intention qui provenait de la même source.

« Aspirant Auror Potter, Harry, James, Votre équipe a été sélectionnée pour une mission de protection de M. le Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, pendant son séjour en France. Votre présence est requise demain matin à 6h30 au Ministère pour une préparation linguistique. Prévoir uniforme de réception. Retour prévu vendredi prochain. Le feu fera disparaître ce message dès la fin de votre lecture. »

_La France ?! Il n'était jamais allé en France..._ Il leva les yeux vers Ron qui soupirait, le regard perdu dans les cendres.

« L'Ecosse, joie ! Encore une histoire de fantômes ! »

_Ah comme ça, ils n'avaient pas la même mission..._ Mais son propre message s'enflamma d'un seul coup - pour le plus grand intérêt de Dudley – et il dut précipitamment le jeter par terre et lancer un sort Étouffe-Flammes.

Ron allait être jaloux, il le savait... Ron semblait toujours prendre toute différence de traitement – la plus hasardeuse soit-elle, comme la preuve d'une différence fondamentale de condition entre eux. Après leur dispute de tout à l'heure, après la jalousie de Ron envers sa toute neuve relation avec Parvati... cette mission 'exotique' allait le faire exploser... Harry aurait parié la cape d'invisibilité de son père... Pour retarder le moment de cette confrontation, il se plongea dans le message de Parvati.

« Bien rentré ? Moi, un ordre de mission m'attendait. Je pars dès ce soir pour Azkaban... et j'y reste trois jours...Exactement ce qu'il fallait pour que je redescende sur terre, j'imagine... Ne m'oublie pas... P. »

Il sourit. « Non, je ne risque pas de t'oublier », murmura-t-il, heureux de voir que d'autres que lui se laissaient aller à la paranoïa. « Râle pas ! Parvati part à Azkaban, elle ! » - dit-il plus fort. Il s'approcha du bureau et prit une feuille blanche et un crayon et griffonna rapidement :

« Je ne rentre que le week-end prochain... Je suis avec le plus sucré de nos supérieurs... mais tu vas me manquer. Fais attention à toi. H. »

Il fixa le message sur la patte de Ganesh et le regarda disparaître dans le ciel brumeux. Ron hochait la tête d'un air appréciateur.

« Mauvais numéro ! » reconnut-il. « Et toi ? »

« France », répondit-il en essayant de prendre un air dégagé.

Les deux autres garçons le dévisagèrent avec surprise.

« Paris », ajouta-t-il. « Enfin j'imagine... Protection de Fudge... C'est le Ministre de la magie», expliqua-t-il au bénéfice de Dudley.

« Ah ça c'est sûr, c'est quand même plus chic de parader devant le Ministre français, protégé par le Survivant ! » - lâcha Ron, incapable de retenir son amertume. « Bien plus chic que par le sixième Weasley ! »

Évidemment, Dudley leva durablement les yeux de son cahier.

« Ça y est ? T'as fini ton numéro du pauvre petit sorcier mal aimé ? » - répliqua Harry. « Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ont réparti les missions en fonction du stagiaire et non de l'Auror qui va mener l'équipe ? Hein ? On échange si tu veux ! »

Mais Ron n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être rationnel.

« Ah, je les vois déjà les titres de la Gazette ! Avec tes beaux yeux verts, hein ! La cicatrice avantageuse, la main de Fudge sur ton épaule ! C'est les journalistes français qui vont être ravis ! 'Et le jeune M. Potter ? On peut lui demander ce que ça fait d'avoir sauvé le monde magique à dix-sept ans ?' » - minauda Ron, exaspéré. « Encore du courrier en perspective ! »

La suite fut perdue pour Harry et Dudley car il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte - sans doute pour se donner une contenance juste après avoir quasiment tout révélé des secrets du premier devant le second. Le silence qui suivit son départ ne dura pas. Dudley se tortilla sur sa chaise puis posa la question d'une voix aiguë : « Dis Harry... pourquoi... pourquoi t'as l'air... célèbre ? »

_Le problème avec les fantômes,_ songea Harry en lui faisant face, _c'est que ça s'accroche !_

_OOOOO_


	6. Fleur de France

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire**

Disclaimer… Victor Hugo ? Donna Tartt ?? Cervantès ???

Merci à tous les lecteurs toujours plus nombreux de cette toute petite fic,  
dont la trame compte moins que les personnages pour moi.  
Mais pour vous aussi apparemment… tant mieux.

Merci à ceux qui me croient quand je dis que je doute  
et qui essaient de m'encourager. Je doute pas tant que ça quand même…  
Disons que je doute avec confiance, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire….

Merci à Alixe qui est toujours étonnement là…  
Merci à Louise et Cécile qui la laissent lire…

**Six - Fleur de France**

D'abord il faillit ne pas la reconnaître.

Bien sûr, il se souvenait qu'à l'âge où ses camarades se débattaient encore dans les affres de l'adolescence, elle avait déjà une grâce et une présence hors du commun. Peut-être était-ce le fait du sang de Vélane qui coulait dans ses veines. Malgré ses souvenirs, il avait quand même dû employer les méthodes d'observation toutes nouvellement apprises à l'Académie des Aurors pour déjouer les camouflages les plus méticuleux pour s'en convaincre. Cette svelte jeune femme, qui alliait une élégance altière et une apparente redoutable efficacité professionnelle, était Fleur Delacour. La même dont les cheveux blonds lumineux avaient été roussis par le souffle du dragon…

Si ses propres déductions n'avaient pas suffi - elles avaient finalement fourni une occupation assez agréable pendant le temps incroyablement long qu'il avait récemment dû passer à surveiller des couloirs vides ou à soupçonner toutes personnes s'approchant de Fudge d'être un provocateur, un journaliste hardi ou un déséquilibré -, il avait fini par en avoir la confirmation par un collègue français qui, vertement tancé par la jeune assistante du Ministre français de la coopération magique pour avoir laissé s'approcher de trop près un photographe non accrédité, avait commenté à son profit en anglais quand elle avait tourné le dos : « J'aimerais pas être le pauvre gars qui subit Delacour dans son lit…. » Harry avait exprimé, d'un regard entendu, toute sa solidarité masculine et corporatiste.

_Fleur…_ L'avait-elle reconnu, elle aussi ? Il avait essayé de la sonder par quelques regards insistants qu'elle n'avait pas semblé remarquer. À chaque fois que ses yeux bleus se portaient vers lui, ils semblaient lui accorder le même intérêt qu'aux coûteux vases chinois et aux miroirs dorés qui encombraient les pièces de réceptions du Ministère français.

Ce ne fut que le cinquième jour, alors que l'équipe de Tonks venait d'être relevée de sa faction auprès du Ministre, qu'elle laissa tomber son masque d'impassibilité. Harry avait huit heures de repos devant lui et il comptait bien en passer une partie à visiter un peu la capitale française - même si Tonks venait de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas là pour faire du tourisme et qu'elle n'accepterait pas qu'il passe la soirée à bâiller. Il se dirigeait donc d'un pas plutôt détendu vers la sortie du Ministère.

« « Alors Harry, enfin libre ? »

La voix était douce et musicale, et l'accent français léger. Il s'était retourné d'un seul coup et avait reconnu sans rougir :

« Je ne pensais pas que tu m'avais reconnu. »

« Allons… Harry… J'avais vu ton nom sur la liste… et puis une telle cicatrice et de tels yeux verts… » Elle s'était avancée vers lui en parlant. « Est-ce que ça s'oublie ? »

Une étrange boule se forma dans la gorge de Harry. Il inspira et essaya de garder l'air le plus détaché dont il disposait.

« Sans doute pas », répondit-il avec un calme feint.

Ils se dévisagèrent avec curiosité l'un l'autre, mais Fleur reprit la première.

« Nous ne sommes pas sensés fraterniser… j'imagine… Ta chef n'a pas l'air très commode… malgré ses étranges couleurs de cheveux... Hum… Si on allait manger quelque part tous les deux ? »

Il ne s'était pas posé la question en ces termes, mais elle avait sans doute raison : s'ils avaient eu l'air de se connaître depuis longtemps, ils auraient attiré des questions. Et, Harry n'avait pas besoin de plus d'attentions qu'il en recevait déjà d'habitude. Il opina prudemment de la tête.

« En sortant, à droite, il y a une ruelle, au bout un café… Attends-moi en terrasse, j'en ai pas pour plus d'une demi-heure » Fleur n'attendit pas sa réponse.

Harry eut le loisir de se demander si les demi-heures françaises comptaient autant de minutes et de secondes que leurs sœurs britanniques. Peut-être que ces mordus du système décimal avaient adopté des heures de cent minutes - ce qui aurait expliquer expliqué que les demi-heures en compte cinquante… et que son estomac ait raison de gargouiller comme il le faisait. Il en était à son troisième café pour tromper l'ennui, et ceci n'arrangeait rien à son sentiment de mal-être digestif.

Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Potter, s'admonesta-t-il. Pourquoi restes-tu là à l'attendre ? Tu vois pas que cette fille ne s'intéresse pas à toi mais au Survivant ? Oui sans doute mais pourquoi ? - objecta-t-il. Un autographe ? Fleur ? Non, c'était risible…Et puis avec tout ce café, tu vas jamais arriver à te reposer avant ce soir, et Tonks va te sonner les cloches… Tu as vraiment le chic pour te mettre dans des situations pourries…. C'est Malefoy qui rirait bien en te voyant…

Comme toujours le seul nom de Malefoy suffit à lui fouetter le sang, et il fut sur le point de rentrer directement à son hôtel. À ce point de son énervement, Fleur arriva, la démarche légère - ni plus ni moins rapide que si elle avait été à l'heure - et se posa avec la grâce d'un papillon sur la chaise à côté de lui.

« Tu sais ce que c'est dans ces machins-là… Dès que tu dis que tu pars, tout le monde a besoin de toi » - commenta-t-elle avec ce sourire qui hantait sans doute encore les nuits de Ron.

Harry se força à grimacer quelque chose de neutre, mais elle ne sembla pas se soucier une seconde de la sincérité de son sourire.

« Tu es gentil… », asséna-t-elle. « On va manger ? Je meurs littéralement de faim ! »

Elle s'était déjà levée comme si elle avait anticipé sa réponse, le forçant à se précipiter au comptoir pour régler ses consommations et à ânonner des chiffres hésitants. Dès qu'il sortit, elle se pendit résolument à son bras et l'entraîna dans le dédale de ruelles animées du Quartier Magique.

« La communauté magique française s'est séparée de la communauté moldue en 1418 sous la pression de Nicolas Flamel. Il a montré l'exemple en faisant semblant de mourir et en quittant ses charges à l'Université de la Sorbonne pour créer, dans le Quartier magique, la contre-université de Pentahermétisme grâce au soutien financier des Gobelins normands», expliqua-t-elle au cours de leur déambulation. « Ceci explique que le Quartier magique soit si proche du Quartier Latin des Moldus et qu'il soit aussi si étendu… Il n'y avait que des champs ici à ce moment là. »

Harry ne trouva pas de questions à poser alors il se tût. Il vit dans une vitrine une horloge annoncer qu'il était plus de deux heures de l'après l'après-midi. Dans six heures, il reprendrait son service et il n'aurait sans doute pas dormi. À la place, il aurait eu un cours sur l'histoire médiévale de la communauté française, des lèvres d'une très jolie professeur certes, mais… Harry se demanda un instant comment elle réagirait s'il essayait de l'embrasser.

« Je t'épargne la sempiternelle visite de la maison Flamel », ajouta-t-elle en lui pressant le bras pour l'entraîner à droite dans une ruelle encore plus étroite et tortueuse que la première. « J'ai très envie que nous soyons tranquilles pour nos retrouvailles ».

Ils arrivèrent devant une de lourdes portes ornées de fiers coqs en argent, et Fleur sortit sa baguette. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une sorte de sas dans lequel on voyait par une glace sans teint une rue moldue très calme et très grise. D'un autre coup de baguette, Fleur transforma leurs robes en imperméables très amples. Harry s'agaça l'espace d'une seconde qu'elle l'estime incapable de transformer lui-même ses vêtements. Mais elle lui prenait la main :

« Allons », dit-elle en ouvrant résolument la porte. « Il y a tout près d'ici un bouchon lyonnais… une sorte de restaurant moldu… J'aime bien… Et puis là-bas personne ne te reconnaîtra … »

L'intention était louable et finit d'empêcher Harry de formuler une éventuelle objection. Déjà, ils arrivaient devant un petit restaurant à la devanture crème. Visiblement, Fleur y était plus que connue : elle y avait sa table et ses habitudes. Le garçon n'apporta qu'un seul menu, mais Fleur décida pour Harry : « Il prendra comme moi. »

Le garçon leur apporta alors deux verres de vin blanc qui vint douloureusement s'ajouter à la caféine dans l'estomac de Harry. Après s'être délicatement humectée les lèvres de son verre, Fleur se pencha vers lui et souffla :

« Alors Harry ? »

« Alors quoi ? » - répondit Harry sur un ton bourru.

« Eh bien… Poudlard, Voldie, être un Auror, tes amours… La vie, quoi ! »

Harry se contenta d'un regard soupçonneux.

« OK, je commence », enchaîna la belle sans aucune gêne. « J'ai fini Major de Beaux-Bâtons - un peu comme vos préfets en chef… Je suis entrée directement au Ministère… J'ai été envoyée dans plusieurs ambassades dans des pays anglophones… T'as vu, hein, ça s'entend, non ? J'ai d'ailleurs failli épouser un Australien, mais bon… les kangourous, c'est pas mal qu'un moment…. Je suis revenue, au grand soulagement de mes parents, je ne te le cache pas… Quoi d'autres…. Ah oui, je suis fiancée à un jeune journaliste au _Monde Magique_. Il s'appelle Vivien. Il vient d'une longue lignée de sorciers qui remonte à Mélusine. »

Son excitation à la perspective d'engendrer bientôt des descendants de la célèbre sorcière était visible. Harry se rappelait vaguement que la dénommée Mélusine avait épousé un Moldu et que ça avait pas bien fini, mais bon… C'était trop vague pour qu'il se lance dans une quelconque conversation sur le sujet.

« Gabrielle… tu te souviens de ma petite sœur ? - fait un doctorat d'Hermétisme… Bref, tout va bien », conclut-elle.

Elle planta son sourire comme un point final, et Harry, lui, ne sut par où commencer.

« Hum… moi, tu sais… j'ai… comment dire ?… » Il essaya la dérision : « Voldemort a à la fois beaucoup entravé et beaucoup fait pour ma scolarité. En bref, je n'étais pas vraiment ce qu'on appelle un bon élève, mais on a toujours été plutôt indulgent avec moi… »

Il avala sa salive. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Fleur voulait entendre et avoua presque :

« Après… après…comment dire, Fleur, je m'occupe beaucoup à avoir une vie normale… tu sais, étudiant, pas trop mauvais cette fois… des copains… le Quidditch… »

« Des copines ? »

« Des copines aussi », répondit Harry choisissant d'en rire.

« Beaucoup ? »

« Fleur… » - protesta faiblement Harry.

« Allez, Harry ! Célèbre comme tu es…. » - se moqua Fleur.

_Célèbre ?_

La petite voix de Dudley s'imposa alors : « Pourquoi t'as l'air célèbre Harry ? » Et avec cette question revinrent ses efforts méritoires pour donner une version la moins passionnelle possible de son affrontement avec Voldemort. Avec un succès partiel, vu les yeux brillants et les montagnes de questions posées par son cousin. Seul son ordre de mission lui avait permis de couper court aux « Alors comme ça, t'as doublement vengé tes parents ? » « Il était puissant comment ce type, Harry ? » « Et t'as eu une médaille ? »….

Non, ça n'avait pas été un moment facile pour sa modestie et pour son désir de se fondre dorénavant dans la masse. Mais en même temps, ça avait été une revanche - même s'il détestait le mot - sur les années pendant lesquels tous les Dursley sans exception l'avaient considéré comme un moins que rien. La terre portait maintenant un Dursley qui le regardait comme quelqu'un d'intéressant. Tant pis si la vision de Dudley était sans doute un peu trop rose pour Harry. Comment expliquer les pertes, les désillusions, les blessures profondes, les choses irrémédiables ? Comment expliquer que certaines victoires sont tellement amères qu'on a dû mal à s'en enorgueillir ?

« …et mignon en plus, ça doit vraiment pas être difficile ! »

_Mignon ?_

Harry secoua la tête. S'il devait maintenant avouer à cette jeune femme splendide que Parvati était la première fille avec laquelle il sortait officiellement depuis Poudlard…

« Tu sais… je ne suis pas trop un homme à femme », essaya-t-il timidement.

« C'est vrai que tu as toujours eu de drôle de goût », commenta Fleur apparemment enchantée du tour que prenait la conversation. « Comment s'appelait ta copine déjà, celle dont Krum s'était entichée ? »

« Hermione ? Hermione n'a jamais été ma petite amie… »

« La petite indienne au bal était mieux », continua Fleur.

Ah ? songea Harry. Il garda résolument le silence.

« Tu es avec quelqu'un, hein ? »

« Oui. »

« Jolie ? »

« Oui. »

« Depuis longtemps ? »

Il hésita trop pour mentir.

« Non. »

« Fiancé ? »

« Non, mais Fleur, vraiment ! » protesta-t-il ayant épuisé ses réserves de self-control.

« Ok, OK…. » La jeune femme leva les mains en signes de défaite, à moins que ce ne soit pour laisser le garçon placer les hors-d'œuvre à sa place. Elle n'attendit même pas que ce dernier ce soit éloigné pour reprendre « Et alors, Auror, ça t'amuse ? »

« J'ai toujours voulu faire ça. »

Harry n'aima pas s'entendre être si sur ses gardes.

« Oui, tous les petits garçons veulent être Auror, Harry, mais ils grandissent ensuite ! » répondit Fleur avec une patience affectée. « Ils se rendent compte que la vie est plus compliquée que cela, que les gentils et les méchants ne sont pas toujours là où on les attend… »

_Après l'histoire, la morale ! Je suis avec une femme superbe et tout ce qu'elle veut c'est me donner des leçons ! Un petit garçon…Je ne suis donc toujours pour elle qu'un petit garçon ?_ Harry se réfugia de nouveau dans le rire.

« Je crois que tu as une idée assez fausse de moi et de mes soi-disant grands pouvoirs, Fleur… La vraie vie, comme tu dis, est plus difficile que la Coupe des trois sorciers. » _Et pourtant, Merlin sait ce que cette coupe m'aura coûté !_

« Ta, ta, ta ! » - le coupa-t-elle. « Moi je sais ce que tu vaux, Harry… Mais tu finiras par te lasser de laisser les autres décider… et ton histoire le montre bien… Tu devrais être un exemple de ce qu'on peut accomplir contre l'adversité, sans le soutien d'aucune institution, d'aucune famille. »

« Tu exagères… »

« Non, Harry, non. C'est toi qui ne te rends pas compte… Et tu devrais utiliser ta célébrité si chèrement acquise pour encourager le monde sorcier à plus d'audace et de volontarisme ! »

« Fleur, je ne suis pas fait pour la politique… »

« Ce n'est pas de la politique, c'est un acte de salubrité publique tout comme lorsque tu nous as débarrassé de ce vieux Fourchelang… »

Harry se raidit presque à son insu. Il demanda sans doute trop sèchement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Fleur ? »

La jeune femme le regarda fixement et chuchota.

« Une interview exclusive pour Vivien. »

§§§§§

L'interview – ou plutôt la conférence de presse vu l'ampleur que prit l'événement, eut lieu l'après-midi avant le départ de la délégation anglaise. _Fleur aurait dû s'intéresser à Percy,_ songea amèrement Harry en pénétrant dans la salle bondée de journalistes de tout le continent et aussi de quelques Britanniques qu'il reconnut de loin. _En fait non, ils sont assez dangereux séparément comme ça…_

Fleur l'accueillit sur l'estrade de la salle de presse avec un sourire triomphant auquel il ne répondit pas. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas eu son exclusivité pour Vivien descendant de Mélusine. Harry s'était poliment mais fermement retranché derrière le devoir de réserve des Aurors.

« Je ne PEUX pas, Fleur… Je n'ai pas le droit surtout pendant une visite officielle… Il faudrait l'autorisation du chef de délégation en l'occurrence Fudge… franchement, il a d'autres chats à fouetter. »

Mais la jeune femme ne s'était que brièvement rangée à cet argument. Le surlendemain, lors d'une réunion de travail entre les deux cabinets, elle avait abordé la question - entre l'organisation du prochain Tournoi des trois sorciers et celle, plus délicate, du statut des sorciers résidant à Guernesey - de la mauvaise connaissance par le public sorcier français de l'histoire contemporaine de leurs voisins britanniques et proposer, pour y remédier, d'organiser une interview de Harry Potter. Lequel Harry Potter s'était brutalement extirpé du dénombrement des salamandres qui ornaient les caissons du plafond de la salle, amenant quelques sourires condescendants sur les lèvres des fonctionnaires réunis. Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'y opposer, Fudge avait conclu :

« C'est une très bonne idée…Harry va nous faire quelque chose de bien, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Ce n'était qu'une demi-victoire pour Fleur et son ami Vivien, mais c'était une défaite totale pour Harry. Pas besoin d'être un grand joueur d'échecs pour le comprendre. Il la regardait donc sombrement se tourner vers la nombreuse assistance et leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Elle leur apprit qu'un charme de Traduction simultanée venait d'être jetée sur la salle pour vingt minutes au terme desquelles l'interview serait terminée. Harry vit des doigts se lever immédiatement pour demander la parole. Fleur se tourna de nouveau vers lui et ajouta alors avec un sourire qui lui parut carnassier :

« M. Potter, que je ne vous ferais pas l'insulte de vous présenter, choisira lui-même les questions auxquelles il souhaitera répondre », et l'abandonna sur son estrade face à une marée de bras tendues, de plumes-papotes surexcitées et de questions lancées dans une dizaine d'idiomes différents. Avec fatalité, il désigna d'un doigt faible une brunette au premier rang.

« M. Potter ! » - pépia la jeune femme visiblement enchantée. « Je suis Malvina Perrotti de la _Gazetta de la Sierra_, Roma… »

Harry l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un signe de tête.

« Pouvez-vous, maintenant qu'un peu de temps a passé, expliquer comment un sorcier aussi jeune et aussi inexpérimenté que vous a pu par deux fois faire tomber Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-dire-le-nom ? »

_Évidemment… _

Harry retrouva instantanément le froid qu'il avait ressenti à chaque fois qu'il avait dû faire face à Voldemort l'étreindre. Il revit les yeux rouges et la main décharnée. Il ré-entendit la voix inhumaine. Il vit Cédric, puis Sirius, tomber devant ses yeux impuissants…. Il se revit aussi soumettre Peter Pettigrow, celui-par-qui-tout-cela-était-arrivé, à l'Imperium et le jeter, tel une bombe humaine, contre Celui-dont-la–communauté-magique–ne-semblait-toujours–pas-capable-de-dire-le-nom. Il soupira et répondit ce qu'il répétait depuis près de quatre ans comme un mantra :

« Je n'ai pas choisi d'affronter Voldemort. C'est lui qui m'a désigné comme celui qui le ferait tomber… ou qui mourrait. Je n'avais pas le choix. »

Dans une demi-conscience, il vit les plumes-papote tracer dans plusieurs langues et plusieurs alphabets de longs paragraphes à partir de ses trois simples phrases. Un journaliste au fond de la salle leva brièvement la main :

« Mais vous avez abattu seul, avant même d'avoir fini votre second cycle de magie, le sorcier noir le plus puissant depuis Grindelwald … Comment vous avez pu…? »

Harry l'interrompit presque sèchement :

« C'est aussi lui qui a désigné les moyens de l'abattre… Je n'ai fait qu'utiliser sa force contre lui… Rien de plus »

_Non rien de plus._ Et c'était déjà suffisamment lourd à porter.

Il avait sauvé la vie de Queudever, et donc Queudever lui devait quelque chose. Tout son plan reposait sur cela, et ça avait marché.

Quand Harry avait réussi à maîtriser suffisamment ses rêves pour dénouer le vrai du faux et localiser la cachette de Voldemort, il avait aussi su que s'il embarquait l'Ordre du Phénix dans cette affaire, il y aurait trop de morts. Et Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer perdre une seule autre face familière. _Non aucun Weasley. Non, pas Lupin. Dumbledore non plus, même s'il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné certains silences, ni certaines décisions. Même pas Rogue. Non Pas un fantôme de plus._

_Non, seule la ruse…_ Il avait passé ses nuits à Little Whinging à échafauder son plan. Il avait envoyé de grandes lettres hebdomadaires à Ron, Hermione et Hagrid pour les habituer à un éventuel silence de sa part. Pour faire bonne mesure, il leur avait expliqués qu'il devait éviter de laisser sortir Hedwige trop souvent. Il avait forgé une fausse invitation de Lupin – qu'il savait sur le continent - et avait expliqué à son oncle et sa tante qu'il devait passer la fin de ses vacances avec son ancien professeur pour réviser ses futurs examens.

Les Dursley n'avaient pas été trop soupçonneux. « Tu n'as pas l'air bien plus malin en sorcier qu'en personne normal si tu as besoin de cours supplémentaires », avait lâché son Oncle avec un sourire satisfait sur le chemin de la gare. À King's Cross, il avait simplement pris un autre train. Un qui descendait vers le Sud, vers une demeure isolée au bord d'une falaise, là où Tom Jedusor préparait la prise d'Azkaban.

Dans le village voisin, il s'était caché pendant plusieurs jours, dormant dans les champs et vivant de mûres encore un peu verte et de pommes chapardées. _Sirius n'avait –il pas mangé des rats ?_ Il savait qu'il avait peu de temps, quelques jours tout au plus ; D'une manière ou d'une autre, Dumbledore allait savoir, l'Ordre allait le chercher - et sans doute le trouver… Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur la question. Il fallait simplement que l'affrontement ait lieu avant.

Il avait fini par trouver une chouette compatissante pour envoyer un message à Pettigrow : les animaux - mammifères, volatiles ou insectes - fuyaient la maison. Puis il avait attendu. C'était un pari, mais il avait eu raison. Peter était venu. Aujourd'hui encore il se demandait pourquoi. Croyait-il avoir facilement le dessus d'un gamin ? Avait-il des remords ? Aurait-il voulu aider Harry, s'en faire pardonner ? Espérait-il la mort ?

Harry n'avait pas voulu savoir et évitait encore d'y réfléchir de manière trop approfondie. Avant que le quatrième Maraudeur n'ouvre la bouche, il l'avait soumis à l'Imperium et envoyé tuer son Maître. Le plus étonnant était la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle son plan avait fonctionné.

« Ne seriez-vous pas un peu trop modeste ? Helfried Graal, _Berliner Zeitung_ », lâcha un gros blond à moustache.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de décider si sauver ma propre vie était un si grand exploit », répondit Harry un peu trop vite sans doute. _Quoique tu dises, ne dis rien_… lui avait soufflé Tonks quelques minutes plus tôt. Tous ces traque-scoop ne devaient rien savoir de ses fantômes. Mais heureusement, un jeune homme roux s'avança et demanda :

« Tim Holgerson, _Dublin Magical Daily._ Vous avez choisi une carrière noble mais modeste d'Auror… N'est-ce pas un manque d'ambition de votre part ? »

Harry inspira et répondit calmement.

« Servir ma communauté est la plus haute ambition à laquelle je puisse prétendre. Il m'a semblé que c'est contre les forces du mal que je serais le plus utile… »

Nul n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il en était venu à douter beaucoup de cette communauté qui continuait de préférer un berger aussi aveugle que Fudge, qui s'était satisfait de Bellatrix Lestrange comme victime expiatoire et qui continuait à penser que la servitude des Elfes était un devoir et que les loups-garous n'étaient pas des hommes. Nul n'avait besoin de savoir à quel point Harry avait été tenté de rejoindre Lupin dans une retraite solitaire et désabusée. S'il n'y avait pas eu Hermione, s'il n'y avait pas eu Ron, s'il n'y avait pas eu Dean, Seamus, Luna, Fred et George… Et si aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas eu la promesse de moments lumineux comme ceux qu'il passait avec Parvati - aurait-il fait autant d'efforts ?

« Pensez-vous justement qu'un danger aussi grand que Voldemort menace aujourd'hui la communauté magique européenne ? » - demanda encore Helfried Graal couvrant de sa voix profonde les questions de ses collègues.

Harry formula plus soigneusement sa réponse.

« Je n'ai pas entendu parlé d'une menace comparable mais… », et toutes les têtes se levèrent avec une intensité nouvelle, « la division, le sentiment de supériorité, le mépris pour tout ou une partie des humains ou des créatures magiques restent à mon avis… des ferments pour la reconstitution d'une telle menace… »

Sa réponse déclencha des houles de nouvelles questions, et Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop sincère. _Ne dis rien… ne dis rien… ceci est un jeu,_ s'admonesta-t-il. Tout le monde ne jouait-il pas ? _Tout le monde se fiche que tu sois sincère ou non… Fleur veut juste de l'avancement pour son fiancé. Fudge veut de gentils articles. Et moi, je veux rentrer chez moi…_

« M. Potter, M. Potter », s'imposa alors un jeune homme brun et élégant, « vous êtes très jeune, mais vous avez déjà accompli des choses impressionnantes pour votre communauté… à laquelle, nous l'avons entendu, vous entendez continuer à vous dévouer… Avez-vous des ambitions politiques dans quelques années, M. Potter ? »

Harry imagina la tête que devait faire Fudge en entendant la question. _Ne rien dire…_

« Comme vous l'avez fait vous même remarquer, Monsieur... ? »

« Vivien de Lusignan, _Le Monde Magique_ » répondit le jeune homme avec une évidente fierté.

Harry ne savait pas si Vivien était un prénom répandu. Mais il avait l'intuition que non. _Enchanté Vivien_, pensa-t-il. _Ainsi c'est toi !_

« M. de Lusignan… Je suis aussi jeune que vous apparemment… et je suis désolé que ce que j'ai accompli vous impressionne tant.»

Il y eut quelques rires dans la salle mais Lusignan ne cilla pas.

« Je ne pense pas, de plus, que mon dévouement suffise à justifier que je préside aux destinées de toute ma communauté… J'ai déjà bien assez de travail avec la mienne », conclut-il avec un sourire.

« Est-ce un non, M. Potter », demanda alors innocemment Rita Skeeters.

« Oui, Mme Skeeters », répondit Harry très sobrement. Il fut satisfait de voir la plume papote de sa vieille ennemie ne pas réussir à aligner plus de dix mots sur cette réponse.

« Vous venez de faire allusion à votre vie privée », enchaîna alors très rapidement de Lusignan, prenant ses propres collègues par surprise. « Pouvez-vous nous en parler ? Quels sont vos projets ? Pensez-vous fonder une famille, vous qui avez été orphelin si jeune ? »

Pas besoin de lui demander si son innocente sollicitude est feinte, songea amèrement Harry.

_Une famille…_ Les photos de ses parents, telles qu'elles remplissaient l'album réuni par Hagrid pendant sa première Harry, s'imposèrent sous ses yeux comme s'il en avait tourné les pages ; Sirius lui demandant dans le souterrain de la Cabane Hurlante s'il souhaitait venir vivre avec lui vint jusque derrière… Harry sentit le vertige le gagner, il inspira profondément.

« Une famille est évidemment un accomplissement… J'espère que je serais à la hauteur de cette tâche, si un jour un tel bonheur m'ait attribué » - s'entendit-il répondre. Rien. Quoiqu'il dise. Ce n'était pas si difficile.

« Il n'y a donc personne pour l'instant qui ne vous donne la possibilité d'un tel accomplissement ? » - s'étonna ouvertement la journaliste italienne au premier rang.

_Personne ?_ Le corps brun et ferme de Parvati, ses yeux dorés… son rire cristallin… le grain de sa peau… Pouvait-il parler d'elle alors que leur relation se comptait en jours ? C'était sans doute présomptueux. Mais pouvait-il faire comme si elle n'existait pas au risque qu'elle s'en offusque ? Il n'était pas assez naïf pour espérer qu'elle ne lirait aucun compte-rendu de cette conférence de presse. Il n'avait pas envie que Fleur imagine un instant qu'il la cachait.

« Je n'oserai pas m'engager à la place de celle qui pourrait répondre à cette question », finit-il par répondre avec un sourire plus léger que ses sentiments.

« Vous brisez les espoirs secrets de milliers de jeunes filles en Europe à cet instant », commenta encore l'Italienne les yeux brillants, mais Harry pensa qu'il avait le droit de ne pas répondre à cette affirmation.

D'ailleurs, Fleur Delacour entrait alors de nouveau sur l'estrade évitant le regard inquisiteur de Harry et annonça que la conférence était terminée. L'Aspirant Auror ignora les dernières questions qui fusèrent et se retourna vers Tonks, qui fit un petit signe appréciateur de la tête. La conférence ministérielle, pendant laquelle les deux ministres se jurèrent une longue et fructueuse amitié, commença juste après. Et sur cette entente cordiale réaffirmée, la délégation britannique rentra paisiblement dans ses foyers.

« Vous êtes un peu guindé en conférence de presse, Potter », avait commenté plus tard Fudge en lui flattant l'épaule comme s'il avait été un poulain de licorne. « Le manque d'habitude sans doute… Mais sinon, pas mal joué ! ».

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel en entendant cela pour conclure avec une inhabituelle camaraderie, une fois que le ministre s'éloignât dans les méandres de la salle de transplanage internationale du Ministère :

« Hum, il a eu surtout peur que tu te présentes aux prochaines élections ! Rentre donc chez toi, Harry, je ferai le rapport. »

L'Aspirant Auror Harry Potter ne retourna donc pas à la Division et ne sut ainsi pas ce qui était arrivé à Ron. Il ne rentra pas directement pour autant, mais se donna le temps de vagabonder dans le métro, de se faire ballotter par les foules moldues, rien que pour en tendre les sonorités familières de sa langue maternelle, retrouver l'odeur de pluie et les bruits de sa ville. Il repensa à la semaine qui venait de s'écouler et décida qu'il s'en était plutôt bien tiré.

Il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas aimé avoir l'ambition d'une Fleur et prendre autant de temps pour un hypothétique avancement. Il se félicita d'avoir su mettre en pratique les conseils de Tonks. Il se réjouit de sentir que les souvenirs de Sirius, de Cédric et même de Peter ou de Voldemort ne tournaient pas en lui comme des Détraqueurs désireux de lui couper à tout jamais l'envie de rire. Même les évocations de ses parents avaient l'air satisfait de lui.

Il eut soudain très envie de voir Parvati pour qu'elle lui raconte sa semaine, d'entendre Ron se plaindre des dragons écossais, de voir si Lupin avait répondu à sa dernière lettre et, allez, reconnaissons-le, de savoir si Dudley avait avancé dans son jeu vidéo. En sortant du métro, à deux rues de chez lui, il sourit. Il était peut-être des fantômes comme de certaines bêtes sauvages : le temps et la patience finissaient par les apprivoiser….

* * *

Pour l'instant la suite s'appelle : « À en être malade…. »… Alléchant, non ? 


	7. A en être malade

Ruptures d'un processus linéaire

Disclaimer : PAS A MOI - même pas les fiches cuisines de Sorcière-Hebdo...

Réponses et reviews :

Alors là... alors là...

Entre Alana, Vert et Twinnie... la pression est à son comble... Merci, merci... J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant... Que ça n'empêche surtout pas les autres de donner leur avis...

**A en être malade**

Harry ouvrit d'un tour de clé la porte de l'appartement. Celle-ci grinça légèrement quand il la poussa d'un coup d'épaule. Un son désagréable qui sembla rebondir et s'amplifier dans l'appartement vide. Etonnamment vide.

Harry se rendit compte, en passant les différentes pièces en revue, qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'un grand rouquin lui tape dans le dos sans lui laisser le temps de poser sa valise et qu'un blond grassouillet, collé à son écran et à son clavier, l'accable des questions les plus diverses – de la bouffe française aux règles du Quidditch, en passant par quelques fantaisistes formules latines... Si tout avait été normal, il y aurait eu des bières au frigo et une odeur de pâtes refroidies dans l'air. La vie quoi. Mais là, il n'y avait rien : pas une lumière, pas de désordre et un frigo étrangement vide.

Ah si, à y regarder mieux, il y avait une trace de vie : une série de parchemins et de lettres s'entassaient sur un coin de la table de la cuisine. Il y avait la prévisible et ponctuelle réponse de Lupin - au moins deux rouleaux à en juger le poids – dont Harry décida de remettre à plus tard la lecture. Il y avait aussi une lettre ouverte, adressée à Dudley. Une lettre de son école, comprit Harry, l'informant qu'il venait de décrocher, en raison de ses résultats exceptionnels, une bourse offerte généreusement par une entreprise de jeux vidéo – Future Games Incorporated. Harry sourit en pensant à combien cette aide financière allait venir à point nommé pour son cousin. Il se demanda vaguement si, fort de ses nouveaux revenus, Dudley allait se chercher un nouvel appartement. Il se surprit à ne pas trop savoir s'il voulait le voir partir si vite.

Dans le même tas, il trouva ensuite une carte postale de Pétunia Dursley - envoyée aux bons soins de l'école - qui suppliait Dudlinouchet de donner de ses nouvelles et de ne pas prendre les emportements de son père au pied de la lettre. Harry contempla longtemps l'écriture pointue et appliquée de sa tante sans arriver à éprouver ni la moindre compassion pour elle, ni un quelconque sentiment de revanche. Il finit par replacer les deux lettres de son cousin sous le tas de parchemins ouverts - un peu gêné d'avoir lu un courrier qui ne lui était pas destiné et, comme toujours, incertain quant à ses sentiments envers sa famille naturelle.

Il supposa que le reste était des messages destinés à Ron que ce dernier n'avait pas pris le soin ou la peine de détruire. Sans doute trouverait-il parmi eux le message de Dean, de Fred ou de Ginny qui expliquerait son absence ce dimanche soir. Reconnaissant l'écriture de cette dernière, il en saisit un, et par pur désoeuvrement, se mit de le lire, avant de se demander s'il ne rêvait pas :

« Dudley, si tu as ce message, sache que Ron a eu un accident. Je passerai t'expliquer. Ginevra Weasley »

Harry sentit son pouls s'accélérer. _Ron blessé ?_ Il chercha parmi les parchemins empilés un autre message de Ginny afin d'en savoir plus :

« J'ai eu l'autorisation pour Sainte-Mangouste. Rejoins-moi à Trafalgar Square vers 18 heures si tu as ce message à temps. GW »

L'idée de Dudley dans les couloirs de Ste Mangouste était suffisamment étrange pour qu'Harry passe directement au message suivant :

« Dudley, Ginny m'a dit que je pourrais coucher chez vous, est-ce que c'est d'accord ? Tu peux laisser un message sur le répondeur de mes parents 405-67-89-23. Hermione Granger »

_Hermione ?_ Hermione était là ? Etait-ce si grave ? Il pensa confusément que si la vie de son ami avait été en jeu, on l'aurait sans doute prévenu... Il n'était qu'en France après tout et pas si difficile que ça à joindre... A moins que Hermione ne soit là que par hasard... et qu'elle se soit enquis de Ron pour le trouver à l'hôpital... Autant pour le romantisme... Mais Hermione s'abaissant à demander à Dudley de l'héberger ? Harry eut presque besoin de se pincer pour y croire. Il joua un moment avec le message, observant les lettres nerveuses tracées à la hâte par la jolie brune, pesant abstraitement les chances de voir ses deux plus vieux copains reprendre leurs relations amoureuses, avant de le reposer sur le tas. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur un autre parchemin qui n'était pas moins surprenant :

« Dudley, veux-tu venir avec nous au match de Quidditch ce soir ? Si oui, rejoins-nous à Sainte-Mangouste vers 19 heures – on va essayer de faire rire Ron sans que les infirmière ne nous virent.... F et G »

Fet G... Fred et George ? Emmener Dudley au Quidditch ? Harry avait l'impression d'être parti de très longs mois et de revenir sur une planète où les règles avaient totalement changé. Un peu comme si l'herbe était devenue rouge, le ciel jaune et le soleil rose... Cette impression de totale étrangeté ne diminua pas avec le message suivant :

« Dudley, j'irai au match avec vous. Je passe te prendre et je t'emmène. Hermione PS- Molly a interdit à Fred et George de s'approcher de Ron tant qu'il n'irait pas mieux. »

Non. Hermione plaisantait avec Dudley et allait avec lui au Quidditch. Dans quelques secondes, Pétunia allait postuler au poste d'infirmière de Poudlard. Il secoua la tête. Il allait certainement se réveiller. Il prit le dernier parchemin avec des mains tremblantes :

« Dudley, nous sommes très touchés par ta sollicitude pour Ron. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, comme Harry n'est pas là, fais-nous le savoir. Molly Weasley »

Harry se laissa tomber sur la chaise de la cuisine. Il se rappelait avoir plusieurs fois plaisanté sur le fait que Molly finirait par adopter Dudley, comme elle adoptait tout être solitaire qui passait à sa portée. « Un peu comme d'autres adoptent les chats abandonnés », avait une fois - avec une certaine acidité - commenté Hermione en pleine rupture avec Ron. _Mais quand même..._ Il ramena distraitement ses jambes sous sa chaise et sentit alors un autre parchemin crisser entre ses semelles et le carrelage gris. Par réflexe, il se pencha pour le ramasser et découvrit ainsi le seul message qui lui était destiné :

« Harry, si tu rentres directement, on est tous à Ste Mangouste. Ron va mieux, ne t'inquiète pas. P.P. »

Ceci lui parut sans appel. Il se leva sans plus réfléchir et la porte claqua derrière lui résonnant longuement dans l'appartement de nouveau vide.

Oo

« Les visites sont normalement terminées, monsieur. Votre nom ? Vos liens avec le malade ?» - demanda l'infirmière de garde sans lever la tête de son registre.

« Potter... Harry... Je...»

« Oui, et moi je m'appelle Viviane et nous sommes à Avalon », se moqua la jeune sorcière en relevant vivement la tête. Ses yeux noirs descendirent très lentement de la frange relevée à la fine la cicatrice en forme de Z pour rencontrer des yeux verts résignés, mais très brillants, cachés derrière des lunettes à monture épaisse. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Et le jeune Auror murmura en laissant retomber ses cheveux :

« Désolé »

« Pppardon... monsieur PoPotter... je... »

Mais Harry l'interrompit gentiment :

« Ronald Weasley est un vieil ami... Pas de liens de parenté... je peux y aller quand même ? »

« Oh mais... mais bien sûr...bien sûr, Monsieur Potter... » L'infirmière s'était maintenant levée avec empressement pour le conduire dans les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste. Harry la suivit d'abord en silence, encore étonné d'avoir su pour une fois utiliser son nom à son propre avantage, avant d'oser la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il avait quitté son petit appartement londonien.

« Je rentre juste de mission... je... je ne suis pas au courant des détails », avoua-t-il.

« Oh... Oh... M. Weasley a... a été brûlé au quatrième degré par ... par un dragon... je ne sais pas exactement les circonstances... Il a reçu les premiers soins en Ecosse mais a été transféré ici par le Département des Aurors... Vous...vous êtes Auror vous aussi ? »

« Oui » répondit sobrement Harry.

'Oh... je ne savais pas... c'est... je trouve ça plutôt rassurant, M. Potter... »

'_Rassurant' dit-elle_, pensa Harry mais il se contenta de lui sourire. Il avait appris que sourire était une réponse bien plus efficace que toutes autres aux étranges attentes du commun des sorciers et des sorcières envers le Survivant.

« Merci... Et il va mieux ? »

« Votre ami ? Oh... Oui... Oui... Il devrait pouvoir se lever dans les jours qui viennent... »

_Hum, ça n'a pas l'air si bénin que ça_, comprit Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient devant une porte ou une affichette épinglée prévenait : Attention, grand brûlé. _Non pas si bénin que ça..._

OOo

« Harry ! »

« Salut vieux ! »

« Harry... Parvati vient juste de partir... elle devait passer au Ministère puis à la maison pour avoir de tes nouvelles... On se demandait tous les deux...»

« Je ne suis pas passé au Ministère... » expliqua Harry en s'asseyant au chevet de son ami. La porte se referma doucement dans son dos sur l'infirmière qui se retirait. « J'ai mis du temps à savoir pourquoi il n'y avait personne à la maison... jusqu'à ce que je trouve le message de Parvati... Ca va ? »

La momie, d'où sortaient quelques mèches de cheveux roux, répondit très laconiquement :

« Bof »

Harry sourit.

« Je vois »

« Les médicomages disent que je pourrais me lever bientôt... mes jambes sont moins touchées... mais... mais, la réparation de la peau du visage... »

« Merde »

« Ils disent que je n'aurai pas de traces... juste que ce sera long... »

Harry soupira

« Que s'est-il passé... ? »

« Oh » Harry ne pouvait pas voir les traits de son ami, à peine ses yeux, mais n'en eut pas besoin pour sentir l'accablement et la gêne de Ron. « J'ai fait une connerie, Harry... Wind... Wind m'avait laissé dehors... en garde... la routine... il pleuvait... il faisait froid... j'ai... j'étais pas sur mes gardes, on va dire... »

« Merde »

« Ouais... Wind a dit qu'on apprenait en faisant des conneries... »

« Pas de blâme alors ? »

« Non »

« Bien »

La momie de répondit pas et Harry sentit de nouveau son désarroi.

« Ron... Ron... c'est la fin du monde ? »

« Ca a failli être la fin de MA vie, Harry... Merde, quoi... même pas foutu d'arrêter un jeune dragon... j'en fais un fichu Auror, non ? Je ferai mieux de postuler à un poste administratif au Ministère... »

« Ta mère est revenue à la charge », constata Harry.

« Hum... »

« Ron... tu mourrais d'ennui dans un bureau... »

« Hum... »

Un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux amis.

« Et toi, Paris ? »

« Pleins de pièges... »

« Hermione m'a lu l'interview... »

_Ah oui, Hermione... c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il se sent si mal... la revoir alors qu'il vient de merder à ce point..._ comprit Harry avant d'indiquer : « Un cadeau de Fleur... »

« Fleur ? Tu veux dire...»

« Fleur... » - confirma-t-il, avant d'ajouter : « elle est fiancée à un journaliste... »

« Merde »

« Oui »

« Fudge a dû l'avoir mauvaise... »

« Non... il était tout content de me mettre en avant... comme tu l'avais prévu... »

« Merde... Ca va quand même? »

Il y avait de la vraie sollicitude dans la voix de Ron-la-momie et Harry se sentit fondre.

« Mieux que j'aurais cru », répondit-il avec sincérité.

« Tant mieux »

« Merci »

Le silence suivant fut moins lourd.

« Hermione est là... » - reprit Ron et Harry entendit combien son ami allait avoir besoin de lui.

« Tu l'as dit... » - commenta-t-il prudemment.

« Elle était venue voir ses parents... Vacances ... et elle a rencontré Gin par hasard sur le chemin de traverse... »

_Tout s'explique toujours_, songea Harry, _même l'incroyable..._

« Elle va bien ? »

Le silence de Ron fut plus éloquent qu'aucun discours.

« Tant que ça... » sourit Harry.

La momie soupira :

« Rayonnante... Fiancée, elle aussi...avec un jeune spécialiste de l'Hermétisme... le genre qui parle de Pentateuque comme ma mère de fiches de cuisine de Sorcière-Hebdo... »

« Tu l'as vu ? » articula précautionneusement Harry après une seconde de silence.

« Qui ? Oberon ? Oui... Il est venu avec elle la première fois... sans doute curieux de voir à quoi je pouvais bien ressembler... pas du être déçu... »

« Elle... elle est repartie ? » s'enquit Harry essayant d'ignorer l'autodérision douloureuse de son ami.

« Non... elle est là encore une semaine... Ils sont au match ce soir... avec Fred et George... et Dudley aussi... »

« Ah ? Dudley ?» fit semblant de s'étonner Harry - il était au-delà de la surprise. Une espèce de fatalisme l'envahissait avec l'atroce pressentiment qu'une nasse étroite et sombre était en train de se refermer sur lui. _Chacun son dragon..._Mais il ne suffisait pas toujours d'être simplement sur ses gardes.

« Ouais... » confirma Ron , quittant pour la première fois la mélancolie qui marquait ses paroles depuis qu'Harry s'était assis à coté de lui. « Il est venu tous les jours me voir, tu sais, Harry... m'a apporté des cadeaux... des fleurs... des livres... »

« Super... »

« Tu sais quoi ? Il a eu une bourse... à cause du jeu qu'il nous avait montré. ;. les enfants sorciers qui font le ménage... »

« Bien » Harry eut un sourire légèrement crispé.

« Une copine à lui à fait de super dessins... très réalistes, je dois le reconnaître... »

« Réaliste ? » articula Harry avec une raideur inquiète que la momie ne remarqua pas.

« Oui, et ça, c'est grâce à moi », expliqua Ron avec une certaine satisfaction. « Il avait fait des copies de photos avec son ordinateur... il a appelé ça des... des scans, je crois... Bref, du coup, elles ne bougeaient plus et il pouvait les montrés aux Moldus... Malin, non ? »

_Terrifiant..._

« Des photos de Ginny et moi, enfants,... Ça nous a bien fait rire, quand on s'est reconnu sur les dessins ! »

_Parce que, en plus, on vous reconnaît ? _

« Maintenant, la boîte veut commercialiser le jeu... le plus vite possible... avant Noël...Il parait que c'est très rare qu'un projet d'étudiants soit retenu comme ça... Il est rayonnant... Il fait plaisir à voir !»

Une nasse étroite et sombre ? Un dragon ? Dans tous les cas, une sirène hurlante venait de se mettre en route dans la tête d'Harry et elle lui répétait qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait : on ne jouait pas impunément avec les fantômes...

La suite devrait voir la réaction de Harry et s'appeler : « A bras le corps... »


	8. A bras le corps

Ruptures d'un processus linéaire

Merci aux Reviewers...

Merci Alixe de rire encore.

Merci Alana d'aimer encore.

Merci Sandrine (ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles) de compatir aux douleurs de Ron et aux inquiétudes de Harry...

Godric... je ne t'attendais pas sur celle-là mais tant mieux !

Bon là, attention, ça va moins rigoler...

**8- A bras le corps**

« Est-ce la fin du monde, Harry ? »

Ron-la-momie lui avait retourné la question quand il lui avait fait part de ses doutes et ses réserves – pour parler poliment ! – quant aux projets de Dudley. Est-ce que Ron se rendait compte qu'ils allaient – Tous ! Toi aussi, Ron !- avoir ce 'cher' Ministère sur le dos ? Les médias magiques, leurs chefs Aurors et sans doute il en oubliait ? Ron avait haussé les épaules :

« Faut-il encore qu'il l'apprenne ! »

« Ron... le dragon t'as brûlé autre chose que la couenne ?! Ton père a-t-il passé sa vie à protéger l'artisanat moldu de la magie pour que son propre fils ignore à quel point le Ministère peut être paranoïaque et voir partout des fuites sur l'existence du monde sorcier ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un jeu, Harry... Même pas, un projet de jeu ! »

« Je ne peux pas croire que... »

« Et puis...qu'est-ce que le Ministère peut contre toi ? Contre le Survivant ? »

« Et toi, Ron ? Tu comptes leur expliquer comment avoir servi de modèle pour un jeu pour enfants Moldus ? » - contre-attaqua Harry, s'échauffant devant l'apparente indifférence de son ami. Il fallait bien reconnaître que son visage entièrement bandé n'aidait pas à sentir ses vraies émotions.

« Comment pourra-t-il prouver que c'est Gin et moi les modèles ? » - objecta plutôt calmement ce dernier.

« Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ? »

« Allez Harry, ça s'arrangera...c'est pas la fin du monde ! »

« Non... sans doute que non... mais c'est le début des emmerdements... »

C'est encore fort de cette conviction que Harry s'engouffra dans les toilettes pour homme de la station de métro la plus proche de l'hôpital magique. Ignorant les regards curieux de la dame pipi et les conversations d'ivrognes affalés dans les pissotières, il s'enferma dans une des cabines et passa ses options en revue.

Sa première tentation était la plus radicale : transplaner dans le pub magique le plus proche et noyer son angoisse dans le whisky de feu... Sauf qu'il n'était pas à proprement parler angoissé. Non. Il se sentait presque serein maintenant que la menace diffuse qu'il sentait depuis des semaines se précisait. Il n'avait pas peur des complications qui s'annonçaient mais il s'inquiétait juste de ne pas encore avoir comment y répondre... l'inaction et l'attente avaient toujours eu le meilleur de lui-même. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire... mais il ne s'attarda pas sur des pensées qui risquaient encore une fois de faire défiler devant ses yeux tous les fantômes qu'il redoutait. Non, aucune dose d'alcool n'y changerait rien, décida-t-il.

La seconde option était de rentrer chez lui et de mouliner son agacement toute la nuit... et résister jusqu'au matin – si Dudley rentrait, mais pourquoi ne rentrerait-il pas ? – à la tentation de l'entraîner dans une conversation qu'il ne savait pas encore comment mener.... _Chouette programme ! _Il le repoussa rapidement. Il ne sentait prêt ni pour la solitude, ni pour la confrontation. _Pas encore_.

Il soupira assis sur la lunette douteuse des toilettes et ne leva même pas la tête lorsque quelqu'un, au dehors, secoua la poignée plusieurs fois avant de s'éloigner en grognant. Il ne lui restait qu'une troisième solution. La seule qui rendrait l'attente supportable. Mais il hésitait à la mettre en œuvre...

Pouvait-il débarquer à près de minuit chez Parvati ? Elle devait être fatiguée elle aussi. Cinq jours à Azkaban n'avaient rien de vacances ! Et elle s'était en plus occupée de Ron ! Mais bon justement, hein, peut-être qu'elle aussi avait besoin de lui ? Ne l'avait-elle pas cherché ce soir ? Il repensa à son message « Rejoins-nous...Ne t'inquiète pas... » Avant un mélange d'espoir et d'inquiétude, il murmura l'incantation qui l'emmena au pied de son immeuble.

Oo

« Harry ! »

Objectivement il l'avait réveillée. Ses cheveux emmêlés, ses yeux gonflés de sommeil et son peignoir enfilé à la hâte - Harry nota la baguette dans sa main ; les Aurors restent des Aurors même quand ils ne sont pas en service...

« Désolé Parvati... je te réveille...»

« Non, non... je veux dire... oui, tu me réveilles mais tu as bien fait de venir... je m'inquiétais de ... Mais entre !»

Ils se turent jusque dans le salon où Parvati s'effondra un instant sur le canapé pour se relever tout de suite en demandant s'il avait dîné. Harry se sentit bête devant tant d'attention :

« J'ai pas faim merci... Je suis pas passé à la Division en rentrant, c'est...»

« Oui, Tonks m'a dit... Elle était désolée pour Ron... Je vais quand même faire du thé... Tu connais le thé masala ? »

Il vint s'accouder au comptoir pour la regarder s'affairer dans sa minuscule kitchenette. Etait-ce parce qu'il n'avait jamais vécu qu'avec des garçons ou était-ce parce qu'il était amoureux ? Il s'émut de la voir faire bouillir l'eau et lait, d'ajouter les épices et se soucier de ce que les deux tasses soient assorties.

En tournant la cuillère dans son thé, Harry demanda :

« Alors ? Ta semaine ? »

Une ombre passa sur son visage.

«Tu sais, Harry... Azkaban... Azkaban... c'est l'enfer... »

Harry pensa au visage de Hagrid après son court séjour, aux yeux hantés de Sirius et il opina gravement.

« Vraiment... c'est... » continua-t-elle sans le regarder, « je sais que ce sont des criminels mais...»

« ... c'est inhumain ?» proposa Harry

« Oui... » La jeune femme but une longue gorgée de thé brûlant avant d'ajouter : »Tu sais moi, j'ai jamais été très... je ne me suis jamais sentie très concernée par la statut des Elfes ou les droits de Gobelins ou... »

« Celui des loup-garou ? » proposa Harry presque à son insu

Les yeux noirs de Parvati le jaugèrent avant de reprendre :

« J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé le professeur Lupin, Harry... »

« Je... »

« Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que tout ça, tous ces débats me sont revenus à Azkaban ... je me suis dit que c'étaient les sorciers, avec leur intolérance et leur suffisance, qui étaient inhumains»

« Eh bien, dis moi !... »

« Oui Harry, je sais que ce que je dis est grave.... Et je me demande si je peux rester un Auror dans ces conditions...Est-ce qu'on peut défendre un système quand on le juge aussi pourri ? »

_Bienvenue au club !_ pensa-t-il mais il se contenta d'un bref : « Hum... »

« Tu y crois toi, Harry ? » Il y avait tant d'espoir et de désespoir mêlés dans ses yeux que Harry reposa sa tasse fit le tour du comptoir et vint l'enlacer :

« Je ne sais pas Parvati... Si tu savais comme je ne sais pas ! »

« Pourtant... »

« Pourtant quoi ? Je suis le Survivant, c'est ça ? ... Mais Voldemort, en terme d'enfer, était hors catégorie... »

« Bien sûr... »

Harry sentit plus ou moins qu'il ne pouvait pas en rester là.

« Maintenant... je peux te répondre ce que me dis Lupin à chaque fois que je lui tiens des propos du genre des tiens... 'Je ne me cache pas parce que j'en ai envie, Harry mais parce que je n'ai pas le choix... Je ne leur donnerais pas la satisfaction de disparaître avant mon temps... Maintenant, si quelques-uns peuvent se battre de l'intérieur pour changer les choses, alors ils doivent le faire... »

« Waow... Mais ça, ça marche pour toi Harry... moi ... »

« Toi ET moi, on est des Aurors et la manière dont on fait notre boulot doit faire une différence... Enfin j'espère... »

Elle se resta silencieuse contre lui.

« Tu vas t'engager en politique, Harry ? »

« M'engager !? Mais m'engager auprès de qui ? Qui aujourd'hui a le courage de remettre quoi que ce soit en cause ? Même la mort de Voldemort n'a rien changé ! »

_Et la mort de Dumbledore n'aide pas_, pensa Harry. Etait-ce parce que le vieux sorcier étaitt mort dans son lit ? En tout cas la communauté magique l'avait promptement rangé dans la longue liste des sorciers disparus... et si ses yeux pétillants apparaissaient encore sur les chocogrenouilles, Harry pensait que les enfants le croyaient aussi ancien de Circé.... Non, la communauté magique lui paraissait aujourd'hui vide d'hommes ou de femmes d'envergure... Un temps pour les Malefoy et autres Fudge.

« Ca ne changera pas parce que deux petits Aurors ont des scrupules dans leur coin ! » objecta Parvati.

« Quoi ? Toi, tu veux que j'aille faire le malin devant les journalistes et que je demande la place de Fudge ? »

« Pourquoi pas... Qui d'autre à la légitimité ? Qui d'autres peut dire 'Hé les gars, j'ai failli mourir pour votre système pourri alors vous allez m'écouter deux minutes !' »

Harry rit malgré lui.

« Tu ferais une super conseillère en communication, Parvati ! »

« Ha ouais ? Tu veux continuer à donner toute ta vie des interviews qui ne veulent rien dire à moins d'avoir une âme d'archéologue ? »

Harry la dévisagea avec stupeur, sidéré qu'elle ait si bien lu entre les lignes.

« Tu n'es pas Auror 'pour servir ta communauté', Harry, tu es Auror parce que tu n'as pas fini ce que tu as commencé... » explicita-t-elle le rouge au joues ;

« C'est à dire ? »

« Ca suffit pas de tuer Vol... Voldemort... ce n'est que le début... »

Que le début ? Se rendait elle compte combien Harry avait déjà laissé de plumes à ce 'début' ? Il ne restait au jeune homme que la dérision – une arme qu'il empruntait de plus en plus, il s'en rendit alors compte :

« Vaste programme... »

Elle rit : « Laisse tomber Harry, je sais pas trop ce qui me prend... sans doute Azkaban... m'a enlevé toute envie de légèreté pour un bon moment, je crois...Je vois tout en noir...Viens... »

Le jeune Auror s'exécuta, relativement soulagé de la voir s'éloigner de conversations si sombres et si inhabituelles entre eux. De fait, tout deux restèrent dans les minutes qui suivirent silencieux, laissant leurs corps et leurs sens prendre la suite, sans plus se soucier un instant de l'avenir de la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne. Ils finirent par s'endormir là où ils étaient, intimement enlacés sur le canapé. Dans un dernier instant de lucidité, Harry fit venir sur eux une légère couverture.

Pourtant, malgré la présence apaisante de la jeune femme, il se réveilla bien avant l'aube. Il essaya de rester immobile contre elle, de laisser sa douce chaleur lui offrir le rempart de la vie contre ses fantômes favoris...Sans résultat...Il finit par se dégager très doucement de son étreinte pour se lever dans la lumière grise. Il retrouva à tâtons son pull qu'il enfila et vint ainsi contempler le lever du jour par la grande baie du salon...

La ville à ses pieds lui parut étrangement calme par rapport au bouillonnement intérieur qui l'animait. Pouvait-il laisser Dudley continuer sans intervenir ? Comment intervenir ? Devait-il aller plus loin qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait pour le futur de la communauté magique ? En avait-il les capacités ? Fudge était-il aussi dangereux dans son genre que Voldemort ? Et pouvait-il même espérer remporter une quelconque bataille politique contre lui alors qu'il n'était même pas capable de régler la situation dans laquelle l'imprudence de son cousin et de son meilleur ami - sans parler de la sœur du dernier – allait immanquablement les jeter...

Il en était là dans ses pensées moroses lorsqu'une tâche blanche se détacha dans la brume grise matinale. Une tâche blanche qui partageait sa vie depuis près de onze ans maintenant, une tâche blanche qui fondit résolument sur lui quand il ouvrit, avec toute la discrétion possible, la fenêtre pour l'accueillir. Hedwige lui fit fête avec un entrain que Harry ne put qu'apprécier. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas étonné de la voir chez lui plus tôt et s'en voulut un peu. Il la caressa donc doublement et l'amena dans la petite cuisine où il lui servit un verre de jus de citrouille qu'elle accepta avec un petit hululement distingué. C'est alors seulement qu'elle lui tendit sa patte chargée d'un parchemin qu'il détacha immédiatement :

« Harry, je suis à Londres. Est-ce que tu aurais un peu de temps pour moi ? Hermione »

Décidément, pensa Harry, le courrier ces temps-ci n'est pas en mal de surprise.

Il retourna plusieurs fois le parchemin dans ses mains avant d'y répondre.

« Je n'ai pas cours ce matin. Comme le Chemin de Traverse serait peu discret que dirais-tu de se retrouver à Hyde Park...vers 10 heures devant les Cygnes... J'aurais une grande cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Harry »

Hedwige râla un peu quand il attacha la réponse à sa patte mais elle s'envola sans discuter quand il ouvrit la fenêtre.

« Ce serait bien que tu reviennes avant que Parvati ne parte... vers 9 heures... après je serais à la maison » lui chuchota-t-il en la lançant dans les airs. Il la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse totalement de son champ de vision. Jusqu'à ce que des mains tièdes viennent sous son pull et qu'une voix douce lui murmure :

« A quoi rêves-tu ? »

« Bonjour, Parvati... je t'ai réveillée une seconde fois ? »

« Non... pas vraiment... café ? »

« Je peux le faire si tu veux... »

« Oh... d'accord, je vais me doucher... »

Harry prépara avec soin un petit-déjeuner consistant pour eux deux et le sourire appréciateur de Parvati le valait. Ils s'assirent tous les deux autour de la table basse du salon. Harry raconta sa semaine parisienne et les manoeuvres de Fleur – sans mentionner qu'elle l'avait elle aussi incité à embrasser une carrière politique. Parvati lui donna des nouvelles de leurs camarades Aurors, des couples qui se faisaient et se défaisaient, des rumeurs de couloir et des prochains concerts intéressants qui devaient se dérouler à Londres. Ils attaquaient les pronostiques pour la prochaine saison de Quidditch lorsque Hedwige revint. Harry se leva immédiatement, ouvrit le message et sourit.

« De qui est-ce ? »

« Hermione... »

« Hermione ? »

« Elle est à Londres... »

« Oui je sais... mais... mais Harry... tu sais qu'elle est fiancée ? »

« Oui »

« Et Ron.. ? Enfin... »

« Parvati, Ron est mon meilleur ami et Hermione, ma meilleure amie... ça fait un moment qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble ça ne m'interdit pas de les voir... séparément... »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, peu convaincue et posa son verre de jus d'orange dans sa tasse. Elle se leva et posa ses couverts dans l'évier. Elle allait devoir partir, Harry le savait, suivre des cours supplémentaires de potions car elle voulait se spécialiser dans l'étude des scènes de crime magique.

« Je la vois ce matin... »

« Tu me raconteras ? »

Il sourit

« Bien sûr »

« Bon ben j'y vais, tu claqueras la porte derrière toi ? »

« Tu prends pas plus de précaution que ça ? »

« Essaie donc de la rouvrir, et tu verras ! »

OOo

La brume ne s'était toujours pas dissipée sur Hyde Park à 10 heures. Harry remonta le col de son blouson et souffla sur ses doigts engourdis. Il avança à grands pas vers le petit étang sur lequel glissaient imperturbables les cygnes. Il la vit avant qu'elle ne le voie, emmitouflée dans une grande cape peu moldue et une grande écharpe de laine. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ramenés dans un chignon précaire retenu par une grosse barrette. Il s'avança sans bruit et posa sa main sur son bras. Elle sursauta :

« Oh ! Harry !... Tu m'as bien eu ! »

« Tu rêvais... » - répondit-il avec un sourire affectueux.

« Oui », reconnut-elle.

« Tu es venue seule ? »

« Tu parles d'Oberon ? »

« C'est vraiment son nom ? »

« Oh oui, tu sais, nous ça nous paraît bizarre mais, pour ses parents... ses parents sont très fiers de leurs origines irlandaises... »

Harry sourit.

« Ron t'as parlé de lui ? »

« Il a mentionné sa présence »

Hermione soupira :

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait... Oberon s'est présenté comme mon fiancé... et c'est... c'est un peu abusif... Il a très envie que ça s'officialise... »

« Et toi ? »

« Hum... j'espère que Ron rencontrera quelqu'un de moins compliqué que moi... »

Elle avait un air tellement sincère que Harry explosa de rire :

« Tu fais mieux de dire des choses pareilles à moi parce que Ron, ça lui aurait encore brûlé le cœur ! »

La brunette soupira de nouveau.

« Tu sais... l'Hermétisme ça me semble plus simple que le cœur humain... »

« Sans doute », répondit Harry avec circonspection. « Et sinon ? La vie là-bas, ça va ? »

« Oui Harry... je te l'ai écrit plusieurs fois... ça va et c'est vrai. »

« Tant mieux »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi aussi, je t'ai écrit... »

« Toi, tu m'as écrit que Ron était malheureux, que Parvati était joli, que Tonks était lunatique, Fudge mielleux, ton cousin, surprenant... tu m'as donné des nouvelles de tout le monde sauf de toi ! »

« Pas vrai ! Parvati et Dudley sont des nouvelles à part entière, non ? »

« OK... Les deux sont deux très bonnes nouvelles ! » Remarquant la grimace de Harry, elle ajouta : « Oui, Dudley est une bonne nouvelle Harry ! C'est ce qui pouvait se passer de mieux, non ? »

« Tu crois ? »

« Tu aurais voulu quoi ? Ton oncle à genoux devant ta porte ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Tu vois ? »

« Hum.... Est-ce que tu sais qu'il vient de mettre au point un jeu moldu qui représente Ginny et Ron en train de ranger leur chambre ? »

« Il me l'a montré... en fait, il nous l'a montrés lorsque nous avons dormi chez toi, Oberon et moi»

_Vous avez quoi ?_

« Oberon aussi ? »

« Oui... dans ta chambre... ça t'embête pas ? »

Harry préféra ne pas chercher à se construire une image mentale de la scène. Jamais, décida-t-il, jamais Ron ne devrait savoir...

« Non, tu penses », mentit-il assez mal.

Hermione soupira :

« Oberon est fan de ce type de jeu ! Ils ont parlé toute la nuit ! »

« Oberon est fan de ce type de jeu ?! »

« Oui... il a fréquenté une école moldue enfant...bref... il lui a dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de coller tant que ça graphiquement à l'univers magique... que ça allait vous attirer des ennuis et qu'en plus aucun Moldu n'y croirait... Il devait en reparler avec sa copine graphiste... je crois qu'il a dit qu'il allait l'orienter vers un univers plus 'mangas' si ça te dit quelque chose... »

« Non »

« Moi non plus mais Oberon a dit que c'était une bonne idée ! »

« Si Oberon le dit... »

« Harry... Harry... je sais... Il n'est pas aussi pédant que Ron a dû te le présenter... »

« Ca c'est possible... » reconnut Harry - se demandant intérieurement pourquoi il était aussi agacé de voir que le problème qui l'avait empêché de dormir était proche de recevoir sa solution. Sans qu'il n'y ait rien, fait ! Et Parvati et Fleur qui le voulaient Ministre !

« Tu sais, aux Etats-Unis, beaucoup de Moldus pensent vraiment que la magie existe - surtout la magie noire... ou que des extra-terrestres dirigent le monde, où qu'un complot mondial veut les faire disparaître... Ce jeu passerait complètement inaperçu ! »

« Oui mais nous ne sommes pas aux Etats-Unis et je suis le cousin du concepteur... »

« Harry, tu sais ce qui est un problème c'est que tu cherches tellement à ne pas faire de vagues...»

« Ah non, pitié, hein, si tu veux me dire que je n'ai pas assez d'ambition, prends un ticket parce que pour cette semaine tous mes moments libres sont pris par le même thème ! »

« Ce n'est pas une question de se porter candidat au poste de Ministre ! » Un jogger qui passait devant eux, se retourna à ces mots. Sans doute les trouvait-il tous les deux trop jeunes pour être ministre, pensa Harry. _Et il a bien raison_. « C'est une question de ne pas te laisser assiéger par les problèmes, de ne pas te laisser te limiter...Je vais être honnête, Harry... Ron, sa bonne humeur et son manque de patience, était une limite pour moi... Enfin.... Bref...Toi, à vouloir faire oublier que tu as une cicatrice qui te barre le front, tu n'auras que plus d'ennuis ! Tu laisses croire à Fudge qu'il a barre sur toi... »

« Je fais quoi alors, je démissionne et je pars en Ecosse avec Lupin ? »

« Non... tu arrêtes de t'excuser d'avoir tué Voldemort... tu écris un livre sur le monde dont tu rêves... tu trouves des gens pour en faire une cause.... Tiens Justin qui est un jeune avocat qui monte et qui finira bien par faire de la politique, par exemple... Tu crées une fondation pour le soutien des loups-garous et des elfes libres.... Enfin je sais pas »

« Ah ben si visiblement... » Il rit : « Parvati et toi, vous feriez une redoutable équipe pour virer Fudge et me mettre à sa place... »

« Pourquoi pas Harry ? »

« Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas ! »

« Menteur ! »

« Je suis trop jeune ! »

« Ils avaient quel âge tes parents quand ils ont choisi de mourir face à Voldemort ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer avec vigueur mais aucun son n'en sortit. Non ça ne pouvait pas être vrai !? Ses amis n'allaient pas se mettre à pactiser contre lui avec ses fantômes ?

OOO

La suite pourrait s'appeler 'Un monde de rêve'... bien que j'hésite encore sur plusieurs évolutions possibles... Encouragements bienvenus...


	9. Un monde de rêves

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire**

Pas à moi....

Alors comme ça Csame, t'aime pas le titre de la fic... Pourtant c'est vraiment ma vision du monde... la vie comme un processus d'une linéarité précaire... Mais merci pour les encouragements...

Alana... Plus d'Hermétisme ? Va savoir ! On va commencer par la politique !

Merci Crys pour tes encouragements

Merci Godric ! Plus de jeu vidéo ? Tu devrais être content !

Alixe... Non, dans cette fic là, j'évite l'eau de rose... De toutes façons moi les roses, je les aime qu'en loukoums...

**9 - Un monde de rêves**

« Tu sais, Harry, c'est... c'est un monde qui n'existe pas... un monde de rêves... »

« Un quoi ? »

« Et bien, Emmy a pensé... et moi aussi que... si on refusait un monde gothique... »

« Un monde quoi ? » demanda de nouveau le jeune Auror, les yeux fixés sur l'écran lumineux où deux étranges personnages, aux yeux immenses et aux cheveux vert pomme, sautillaient en rangeant une caverne peuplées de créatures aussi improbables qu'agressives. _Hagrid aimerait..._ pensa-t-il avec une certaine dérision.

« Gothique... » - répéta son cousin en haussant les épaules. « Tu sais, sombre, diabolique, victorien... »

Harry n'arriva pas à s'empêcher de le dévisager. Il avait dû mal entendre !

« C'est comme ça que tu caractériserais le monde sorcier ?» demanda-t-il prudemment. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, en ce moment où il doutait de tout, était de se disputer avec son cousin.

« Ne le prend pas mal... » Dudley se tortilla sur sa chaise, cherchant visiblement ses mots. « Mais vos robes noires... vos grimoires, vos vieux châteaux poussiéreux... vos balais... C'est pas très... lumineux... Non ? Enfin, au premier abord... »

On pouvait dire que Dudley cherchait encore comment préciser sa pensée et, cette fois, Harry se retint d'exprimer sa surprise et son incompréhension.

« Enfin bref, Harry, pour des Moldus, vous avez l'air droit sortis du XIXe siècle ! »

Harry songea un instant aux cinq révoltes des Gobelins qui avaient marqué le siècle dernier, à Grindelwald, à la date d'édiction du statut de loup-garou et haussa les épaules. Il était sans doute possible de dire que le temps changeait moins radicalement le monde magique que le monde Moldu.

« Je ne me moque pas, Harry », précisa encore son cousin, en évitant son regard. « Je sais... enfin je crois savoir... de quoi vous êtes capables avec vos baguettes et vos balais... mais là, je te parle d'image et d'un jeu moldu pour les Moldus... »

Et d'ailleurs tout était là. L'image. C'était elle qui ferait que le Ministère se penche où pas sur le concepteur de ce jeu. C'était elle qui ferait ou non que le projet serait profitable pour Dudley. Oui l'image était la clé. Harry acquiesça donc et s'enquit :

« Ça va plaire ? »

« Mon prof est emballé ! »

« Alors tant mieux, Dudley... » - dit Harry avec sincérité. _Une sortie positive pour tout le monde, que demander le plus, après tout._ Son cousin lui lança un regard furtif, entre soulagement et inquiétude et Harry sentit qu'il lui devait la vérité. Il inspira et se lança :

« Et puis, tu sais, ce projet... ce projet dans sa forme initiale... il me gênait un peu... Le Ministère de la magie est complètement paranoïaque sur sa sécurité et... »

« Oui Ob-quelque-chose... enfin l'Américain m'a dit », intervint Dudley s'empourprant. « Je suis désolé Harry... j'avais pas vu ça comme ça... et pourtant tu m'avais mis en garde plusieurs fois... De toutes façons, personne ne me croirait ! »

Harry sourit.

« Bon »

Ils se turent tous les deux cette fois. Abandonnés à leur sort, les personnages se firent manger par une araignée géante bleu électrique et un dragon jaune citron. L'ordinateur les informa qu'ils avaient perdu et leur demanda poliment s'ils souhaitaient recommencer une autre partie. Dudley, d'un furtif mouvement de sa souris, choisit le 'non'. Harry reprit d'un ton qu'il espérait plus léger :

« Et cette Emmy... On peut la voir ?... »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Harry », répondit précipitamment son cousin.

« Non ? » demanda l'interpellé avec ce sourire en dessous qu'il réservait d'habitude à Ron.

« Non », asséna sombrement Dudley et Harry, que son troisième œil ne visitait pourtant pas souvent, eut le pressentiment qu'il touchait là à un sujet sensible.

« Ah... »

Le blondinet se tortilla un instant sur sa chaise, puis murmura :

« Je... je dois bien pouvoir te le dire... je... Putain... j'ai été amoureux... »

_La Grande affaire..._songea Harry qui s'abstint pourtant de tout commentaire.

« En fait, je suis toujours amoureux », corrigea son cousin après quelques secondes.

_Oh..._

« Une fille de mon collège... » Une expression étrange, un sourire sombre, si cela était possible, traversa le visage de Dudley.

_Ah..._

« Evidemment, elle ne m'a jamais regardé... »

_Aïe...Ca me manquait ça, un nouvel amoureux éconduit ! Pourvu que ça soit pas contagieux, sourit-il intérieurement._

« Enfin si... Elle m'a regardé... un jour... »

_Un jour ?_

« Elle m'a regardé et... elle ne m'a pas vu... Enfin...Elle a vu une baleine stupide... un énorme prétentieux ... un gras imbécile... un gros tas...Tout ce que tu voudras... sauf moi », acheva rageusement Dudley tout en appuyant sur une série de touches pour arrêter l'ordinateur tout entier.

Harry l'observa à la dérobée. Il sentait que son cousin lui ouvrait un des recoins les mieux gardés de son expérience humaine. C'était sans doute la reconnaissance de quelque chose... d'une relation de confiance nouvelle entre eux... Peut-être aussi un appel... Il déglutit, plus impressionné finalement d'être, après toutes ces années, admis dans les terres secrètes de Dudley Dursley que quand il devait affronter et ré-affronter Voldemort, à chaque fois qu'un Epouvantard se trouvait sur son chemin Mais Dudley reprit avec une amertume palpable :

« J'ai essayé de lui montrer qu'elle se trompait... »

_C'est donc ça..._

« En fait, j'essaie toujours... Chaque jour... chaque... le régime... les études... tout ça... c'est pour elle... pour elle... » Dudley avala difficilement a salive et reprit d'une voix pitoyable : «Même si elle ne le sait pas... Ca ne change rien... elle a tort... c'est tout... »

_Doux et puissant Merlin_. Ce fut tout ce qui vint à l'esprit d'Harry en entendant la douloureuse confession de Dudley Dursley dans son ancien salon, à 21heures 52, un dimanche soir...

OOO

En sortant de sa quotidienne visite à Ron à Sainte-Mangouste ce soir là, Harry marcha droit jusqu'à la Tamise, ignorant la bruine fine comme la tentation des pubs enfumés. Parvati dînait chez une copine d'enfance à elle. Dudley sortait avec des camarades de son école. Il était seul et... franchement... il pensait que c'était aussi bien.

Pendant toute cette semaine, il n'avait pas raconté à Ron ce qui le tracassait. Il avait soutenu Dudley quand celui-ci était venu le prévenir que finalement il n'utiliserait pas les photos d'enfance des Weasley. Il avait participé à la grande blague des jumeaux qui avaient fait apparaître un faux fantôme de dragon dans sa chambre... Il avait patiemment écouté son amertume après les adieux d'Hermione... Mais il n'avait rien dit de la sienne.

Comme d'habitude, aurait dit la perspicace Hermione. Il sourit dans le noir. Oui, comme d'habitude.

Enfin....Non. Plusieurs fois, il avait essayé. Il s'était dit qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas demander l'opinion de Ron... Mais les mots étaient restés coincés dans sa gorge. Et là, en regardant les lampadaires se refléter dans l'eau, il sut pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que Ron en pensait. Enfin, pas encore. Il ne voulait pas ajouter une nouvelle couche d'opinion à toutes celles qui tournaient dans son esprit. Non, pas tant que lui-même ne saurait pas plus ce qu'il voulait.

« Le monde dont tu rêves, Harry », avait dit Hermione.

Mais de quel monde rêvait-il ? Il était bien incapable de le dire.

Il n'avait rien contre le monde d'abord. Dans le noir, il fit du bras un geste circulaire comme pour assurer le monde de son amitié.

Rien ne contre les robes noires, les baguettes, les balais, les grimoires, les châteaux poussiéreux...

Rien non plus contre le gothique, le victorien du monde magique... Le diabolique ? Il haussa les épaules. Le diable n'avait rien à faire là non plus. Comme aurait dit Fleur, « les gentils et les méchants n'étaient pas toujours là où on les attendait ».

En fait, il n'avait rien contre le monde magique en tant que tel. Il en avait plus contre les hommes qui l'habitaient... contre ceux qui s'enorgueillissaient d'un don tombé sur eux à la naissance... ceux qui gardaient jalousement pour eux seuls l'appellation de « sorcier ».

Ce dégoût allait bien plus loin que contre ceux qui méprisaient les sangs de bourbe. « Ce sont eux les inhumains », avait dit Parvati, les yeux encore hantés par la douleur qu'elle avait vu à Azkaban. Sans doute.

Mais tout ça n'avait rien de bien nouveau... C'était déjà contre ça que s'étaient élevés ses parents, son parrain, Dumbledore, et d'autres encore. Et ils avaient perdu... Et lui aurait été capable de mieux ? Lui, tout seul ? Sans même une stupide prophétie a accomplir en plus... ? Juste avec les attentes de ses amis ?... Il s'assit sur les pierres humides du quai... L'eau noire défilait devant lui.... Aussi sombre que ses pensées, aussi faussement calme que son cœur... presque tentante... Il se secoua.

De quoi avait-il si peur ?

Des combats à mener ?

Un Auror n'a pas peur du combat.

Des échecs ?

Que pourrait-il lui arriver? La mort était exclue. C'était l'avantage d'affronter des Fudge, plutôt que des Voldemorts. Etre banni ? Il doutait que ça puisse en arriver là. Etre minoritaire ou la risée de la communauté magique ? Ca ne serait pas la première fois ! Il rit doucement seul, en reprenant sa route. Non rien de grave ne pouvait lui arriver...

A lui non, mais à ses proches ?

Les yeux dorés de Parvati s'imposèrent devant lui... Il aurait détesté qu'il lui arrive quelque chose... qu'elle connaisse à son tour l'injustice et la mise à l'écart... mais il se rappela que peu de monde connaissait leur relation... n'était-ce pas elle qui parlait d'arrêter a carrière d'Auror ? « Est-ce qu'on peut défendre un système quand on le juge aussi pourri ? » avait-elle presque crié. La colère pour certitude...

Bien mais il y en avait d'autres. Non qu'ils soient si nombreux, d'ailleurs...

Ron ? Les Weasley ? Le seul Weasley qui lui en tiendrait peut-être rigueur était Percy... Et encore... seulement s'il échouait... Harry rit de nouveau, et il ressentit un léger vertige intérieur proche de l'ivresse.

La pensée suivante le ramena à plus de sobriété :

_Par où commencer ?_

Cette idée rebondit dans son cerveau. Il ne se voyait pas écrire un livre. Non. Les livres c'était le rayon d'Hermione, pas le sien. Le sien était celui du combat. Il ne se voyait pas non plus se présenter à une élection ... en tout cas pas tout de suite... c'était prématuré... Qui voterait pour un jeune homme pas encore diplômé, sans aucune autre expérience que d'avoir fait exploser deux fois Voldemort... - Putain de CV ! avait fait remarqué Ron quand ils remplissaient leur dossier d'admission à la formation d'Auror. Pas lui en tout cas. Et après tout, il faisait ça pour lui... pour lui-même... pour donner un sens à sa vie....

Non. Il avait envie de se battre. Il avait envie d'un résultat concret. Parce que malgré le temps, les épreuves et l'expérience, il était toujours et avant tout un Gryffondor. Oui mais changer le monde était plus compliqué que d'attaquer un monstre... Et sans doute était-ce pour cela que le monde répondait plus aux Poufsouffles, aux Serdaigles et aux Serpentards...

La pluie qui ruisselait sur lui depuis près d'une heure forcit légèrement. Le vent lui donnant un oblique redoutable, elle s'insinua dans le col de son blouson. Et cette sensation de froid profond sembla venir en réponse à l'effondrement de son enthousiasme devant la solidité tenace de la réalité. Avec un gros soupir, il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et prit à grandes enjambées le chemin de son appartement.

Il fallait mieux rentrer. Qui pourrait espérer changer le monde avec un gros rhume ?

OOO

L'appart était silencieux sans Ron ni Dudley. D'un silence presque vivant. Et Harry, avec l'entrain qu'il mit à ouvrir à fond les robinets de la douche brûlante qu'il prit pour se réchauffer, à faire siffler longtemps la bouilloire, à claquer des portes et à siffloter dans les couloirs, ne réussit qu'à le rendre plus oppressant encore.

Il essaya de l'ignorer et s'accouda nonchalamment à la table de la cuisine pour boire un thé brûlant. Mais le silence était là, tapi dans son dos, dans le couloir et les deux chambres vides, et même dans l'escalier de l'immeuble de la rue endormie... Il soupira bruyamment pour essayer de sortir de cette ligne de pensée.

Il se leva, emportant sa tasse fumante entre deux doigts, et essaya de trouver de nouvelles pensées dans une autre pièce. Sa chambre. L'armoire, le lit, le bureau... rien ne lui parut très accueillant et il se rendit brutalement compte qu'il aurait préféré se trouver avec Parvati... _Parce que j'aime être avec elle ou parce que je ne me supporte pas ?_ se demanda-t-il devant la glace. A se tenir debout comme ça, il se revit à peine arrivé à Poudlard devant le miroir du Rised et l'émotion l'assaillit.

« L'heure des fantômes ? » demanda-t-il à haute voix à son reflet. Il se sourit avec une certaine tristesse puis ces yeux furent attirés par le reflet d'un rouleau de parchemin qui dépassait à peine du fatras de papier qui noyait son bureau.

La lettre de Remus.... Il l'avait complètement oubliée celle-là !

Espérant une réelle distraction à ses propres enfermements, il s'en empara avidement et fit sauter les cachets de cire. Il croyait déjà lire ses longues explications sur les sorts de combat et les souvenirs de Sirius et de James que chaque nouvelle étape de la formation d'Auror de Harry semblait ramener à sa mémoire. Mais dès le deuxième paragraphe, Harry sut que cette lettre n'était comme toutes celles qu'il avait reçues auparavant du dernier des Maraudeurs.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suis toujours heureux de voir Hedwige se poser à ma fenêtre. Je suis heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles, de te savoir vivant et en bonne santé. Un bonheur de vieil ermite et je m'y connais._

_Je suis d'autant plus heureux que je n'ai pas à m'angoisser du type de nouvelles qu'elle pourra m'apporter puisque tu as su toi même donner un sens à cette prophétie imbécile qui a projeté tes parents, Voldemort, Peter, Sirius et toi dans un tourbillon de destruction et de mort...Tourbillon qui n'a jamais jugé bon de prendre ma vie... Mais c'est toi qui m'a dis au Ministère, alors que Fudge hésitait entre se servir de toi - et te décorer de l'Ordre de Merlin - ou se débarrasser de toi - et t'enfermer à Azkaban ou à Sainte-Mangouste: « On peut choisir son destin, Remus ? »_

_Non bien sûr, on ne choisit pas ou peu. Et quand on naît Harry Potter ou qu'on devient Remus Lupin le loup-garou – quelqu'un se souvient-il encore que je ne l'ai pas toujours été ? – on ne choisit pas. Les détails éventuellement mais pas la trame..._

_Je ne sais pas toi, Harry, mais je me suis souvent demandé ce qui se serait passé s'il n'y avait pas eu de prophétie... Si Trelawney avait été aphone à ce moment là ou si Dumbledore n'avait pas accepté de la rencontrer dans cette taverne miteuse... Parce que l'importance que cette prophétie a prise sur nos vies n'est-elle pas essentiellement liée au charisme de celui qui l'a reçue ? Sans prophétie, James et Lily n'auraient pas cherché de Gardien du secret. Et peut-être que ne se cachant pas, ils n'auraient pas été trouvés... Qui sait... qui sait la puissance des lignes parallèles du destin ?_

_Mais je me relis et j'ai déjà envie de déchirer cette lettre qui t'est peut-être déjà tombée de mains. Et si c'est le cas, j'aurais, une fois de plus, failli à jouer un quelconque rôle après de toi. Je n'ai pas été le Gardien du secret, je n'ai pas su t'épargner une enfance de maltraitance, je n'ai pas su vous protéger Sirius et toi quand vous étiez encore si fragiles...Je n'ai été bon qu'à te donner un prétexte pour t'enfuir de chez les Weasley et mettre un terme à cette cruelle comédie... Juste assez pour que le Ministère me croit un instant l'instigateur d'une telle folie... pas de quoi entrer dans la légende...Mais il n'y a que les Moldus pour mettre des Loups-garous dans leurs histoires..._

_Mais je ne t'écris pas pour ressasser mon amertume. Au contraire, je voudrais enfin faire quelque chose dont je pourrais être fier... Saurais-je trouver les mots ? Les mots justes ? Je devrais pourtant puisque ça fait des années que j'ai envie de te demander ça et que je me l'interdis. Après la mort de Voldemort, tu n'étais pas en état pour un combat de plus... moi non plus peut-être... Et puis je croyais encore naïvement que tous ces efforts et ces sacrifices feraient plus pour la communauté magique que lui apporter la paix. Je pensais qu'elle serait ambitieuse pour elle-même. Qu'elle voudrait enfin rompre avec ses démons, rendre justice...Une fois de plus je n'étais qu'un incurable optimiste... un petit garçon qui attend toujours qu'on le guérisse de sa lycanthropie,qu'on lui rende ses amis, ou qu'au moins on leur rende justice..._

_J'avais fini par trouver une certaine dignité dans ma naïveté impuissante - Parce que je suis lucide, j'espère que tu sais ça de moi, Harry. Timide, naïf, agoraphobe, introverti, sentencieux, tout ce que tu voudras... mais lucide. Malheureusement. Mais ta dernière lettre, si mesurée, si adulte, si sereine, m'a bouleversé, Harry... Plus que je me croyais encore capable de l'être après tous ces deuils et ces épreuves. Si je ne te dis pas aujourd'hui ce que je rumine depuis des décennies... pourquoi vivre alors ?_

_Pour quoi vivre alors ?_

_C'est l'histoire de ma vie, Harry. _

_Vivre pour être comme les autres ?_

_Vivre pour être utile ?_

_Vivre pour mes amis ?_

_Tout ça m'a été refusé Harry._

_Je vis pour me souvenir, Harry, et pour témoigner._

_Je me souviens des Maraudeurs, de leurs rêves brisés, de leurs erreurs bien sûr mais aussi du mal qu'on leur a fait... des injustices..._

_Je me souviens de James, de son ambition énorme pour lui comme pour nous. Personne ne l'a jamais préparé à son destin, Harry, et pourtant il y a fait face. _

_Je me souviens de Lily qui espérait que la vie serait toujours plus forte que la mort. _

_Je me souviens de Peter qui aurait voulu être quelqu'un et qui n'a été qu'un traître._

_Je me souviens de Dumbledore qui croyait tout savoir._

_Je me souviens de Sirius, deux fois maudit d'être né Black... Je suis sûr qu'on l'aurait écouté autrement s'il avait porté un autre nom..._

_Et évidemment, quand je vois la paix revenue - c'est la paix puisque nous parlions de guerre ! - je ne peux que me demander à quoi je pourrais employer cette grande mémoire qui me hante. Qui me porte mais qui me mine aussi. _

_Si je meurs, elle disparaît et il ne restera que les livres d'histoire : les dates de la naissance de Jedusor, celle de l'évasion de Sirius, celle de ce jour où tu es allé mettre un point final à cette idiote prophétie...au risque de me charger d'un souvenir malheureux de plus! Mais ça nous en avons déjà parlé, n'est-ce pas Harry ?_

_Alors que puis-je pour toi, Harry, quand je te sens t'interroger sur le sens de ta vie. Je te sens devenir savant. Je te sens devenir prudent. Je te sens tomber amoureux - je peux me tromper...Et je me dis, tout ce savoir, toute cette sagesse, tout cet amour, toute cette vie... à quoi va-t-il l'employer..._

_Alors j'ose aujourd'hui te demander un service. En ai-je le droit ? Je n'en suis pas sûr. Tu as déjà tant donné et si peu reçu. Mais tu es mon unique chance, Harry, et j'aime penser que tu trouveras que le jeu en vaut la chandelle. _

_Voudrais-tu aider un vieux loup-garou dont la mémoire est trop lourde, Harry ?_

_Voudrais-tu m'aider à forcer la porte des livres d'histoire ?_

_Voudrais-tu m'aider à faire réhabiliter Sirius pour que je ne lui ais pas survécu pour rien ?_

_Tu sais, bien sûr, que tu peux me dire non._

_Qu'Hedwige te trouve sain et sauf_

_R.J.L._

Harry lâcha le bas du parchemin qui s'enroula brusquement et se rendit compte que depuis la fin du premier paragraphe il avait arrêté de respirer. Prenant une grande inspiration volontaire, il tourna la tête vers le miroir et s'interrogea. Ses mains tremblaient. Ses yeux brillaient mais sa bouche souriait.

Il savait.

Il savait maintenant.

Ou il l'avait toujours su

Ce serait difficile.

Il n'en doutait pas.

Il échouerait peut-être.

C'était possible

Mais il ferait tout pour que justice soit rendue à au moins un de ses fantômes...

OOOO

Bon, ça me fait au moins des trucs à vous raconter pour les prochains chapitres...


	10. La moquette était profonde

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire**

Celui-là a été très dur à écrire, comme vous l'avez constaté. Il y avait aussi que je voulais en finir avec _Promesses tenues_, parce que trois fic de front, b'en c'est au dessus de mes force...

Merci à **Alixe** qui n'a jamais laissé tomber l'affaire... Un Saint, Harry? Non, je crois qu'il y serait arrivé tout seul... c'est plutôt une délivrance ce projet, dans ma tête, et non quelque chose d'imposer de l'extérieur... mais c'est vrai que la phrase est sans doute hypocrite... T'aurais pu me le dire avant !? Lol

**Alana...** la politique est bien sûr une histoire d'équipe. La justice aussi d'ailleurs...

**Csame...** noir ? Oui, sans doute... mais je ne crois pas donner un destin plus noir dans cette fic à Lupin que dans le tome 5.... Et puis je l'ai déjà « sauvé » ailleurs.... Je ne crois pas non plus que Dudley puisse changer sans un électrochoc... et l'amour, c'est souvent là qu'on se découvre... Qui a dit que je mettais trop de moi dans cette fic, déjà ? Moi ? B'en j'avais raison !

**Hynkyponk... **Dudley gagner le coeur de sa bien aimée ? Diable... Bof en fait.. Le coeur d'une autre à la rigueur... Lupin ? j'ai reculé le moment... c'est dur d'avoir deux Lupin si différents dans la tête... en fait pas si différents, mais quand même... celui-là est plus conforme celui que JKR nous donne, sensible, lucide, dépressif... décalé... Celui-là, personne ne lui a donné sa chance pour de vrai...

**Vert :** Luna ? Mais, c'est pas La Redoute ici ! Lol... Encore que... mais va falloir attendre un peu !

**Sissicho :** D'abord bonjour... Oui, réhabiliter Sirius, ça semble un bon début et puis c'est une idée de Alana...

**Ce Baratineur de Charme**... Merci... J'espère que la suite va te plaire tout autant...

**

* * *

10 - La moquette était profonde**

La moquette était profonde, comme le fauteuil. La bibliothèque, derrière lui, était tellement haute qu'on en avait mal aux cervicales, rien qu'à la regarder. Mais Justin souriait, droit comme une baguette, dans son coûteux costume moldu. Quand Hermione lui avait parlé de lui, Harry avait revu en pensée le Poufsouffle, un peu timide et boutonneux, de Poudlard, mais il avait maintenant en face de lui un solide jeune homme, presque plus grand que lui, associé malgré son jeune âge à un grand cabinet d'affaires de la City... Au pied même de l'immeuble, Harry avait senti qu'il ne s'était pas habillé comme il convenait et maintenant, dans le grand bureau feutré, il était étrangement intimidé.

« Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » demanda l'avocat avec un sourire de circonstance. « Quand ma secrétaire m'a dit que tu avais pris rendez-vous... en insistant sur le fait que nous étions allé à l'école ensemble pour avoir un rendez-vous rapidement... ma curiosité a été à son comble !

_Mouais,_ pensa Harry, _t'a pas cherché à me joindre pour autant ! Une drôle d'expérience ce coup de téléphone... _« De la part de qui ? » « Harry Potter » Et la secrétaire moldue qui demande : « avec deux T ? » _Autant pour mon égo !_

« Et bien, Justin, c'est Hermione qui... qui m'a conseillé de venir te voir... »

« Hermione.... » - apprécia Justin, en s'installant mieux dans son fauteuil.

« Oui.... Hum.... Elle était ici, il y a quelques semaines. »

« Je sais. »

Hermione était allée le voir ? Hermione... Hermione était un mystère ambulant... Harry souhaita soudain beaucoup de courage à ceux - Ron ou Oberon – qui essayaient de mettre en cage autant de surprises...

« Elle m'a dit que tu... tu étais en train de faire une grande carrière », commenta-t-il à haute voix.

Justin l'observa un moment avant de répondre

« J'ai repris des études de droit moldu après Poudlard... à Cambridge... J'ai réussi les tests d'entrée et tout... Mon père était ravi. Il n'avait jamais totalement cru à une vie de sorcier, en fait... » Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques instants avant de reprendre : « En parallèle, j'ai étudié le droit magique par correspondance... Rien de très compliqué, d'ailleurs... C'est un droit féodal et peu étendu... et une jurisprudence plus frileuse encore ! J'ai quelques affaires transversales... Des sorciers qui ont maille à partir avec les lois moldues... essentiellement des affaires commerciales... Ou des Cracmols qui ont cessé toutes relations avec le monde magique, mais qui veulent récupérer un héritage dans un coffre chez le Gobelins... ce genre de choses... mais sinon, ce sont essentiellement des affaires moldues... »

Harry douta que ce qu'il avait en tête puisse intéressé le jeune homme.

« Et toi ? » - demanda poliment Justin, « Auror, c'est ça ? Hermione m'a dit ».

« Oui, je m'occupe aussi de loi magique, mais de manière - comment dire...- moins théorique », commença-t-il bravement.

Justin se contenta de sourire et Harry eut l'impression que l'avocat aurait pu répéter mot pour mot ce qu'avait dit Fleur à Paris. « Tous les petits garçons veulent être des Aurors et puis ils grandissent... » Il s'excusa presque :

« J'ai toujours eu... besoin d'action ! »

« Je me rappelle ».

Comme le silence menaçait de s'installer, Harry se lança. _Autant en finir, il me dira non et moi, que je ne lui en veux pas.__On se reverra peut-être dans quelques années à un match de Quitdditch !_

« Et bien, je venais te voir pour te proposer de travailler pour moi... »

Il eut la satisfaction de voir le regard de Justin changer. Mais le plus difficile était encore à venir.

« Je... je souhaite faire rouvrir le dossier... le dossier de Sirius Black... »

« Sirius Black » - répéta Justin, le regard vide.

« Oui... c'est mon parrain », ajouta Harry avant que l'avocat n'ait eu le temps d'élaborer.

« Ton parrain ? Mais, mais, c'est monstrueux ! » - s'exclama quand même le jeune homme et Harry sut qu'il allait devoir s'armer de patience. Son projet revenait à bousculer vingt ans de croyances populaires, il allait falloir qu'il s'habitue à ce type de réaction !

« Evidemment », murmura-t-il sourdement. « Pour toi, comme pour les autres, il est l'ennemi public numéro un qui avait troublé notre troisième année, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'avocat resta prudemment silencieux et Harry reprit avec une amertume croissante dans la voix.

« Et si je te disais qu'il n'est pas le Mangemort traître et sanguinaire que la Gazette et le Ministère ont agité sous notre nez ? Si je te disais que ce n'est pas lui qui a trahi mes parents ? Qu'il a été, lui aussi, une victime de Voldemort et que sa condamnation a été la pire erreur judiciaire, que... » Sa voix se brisa. Justin ne fit pas un geste et Harry reprit plus doucement : « si je te disais qu'il a été la seule personne dans toute ma vie à m'offrir l'impression que j'avais une famille ? »

Justin l'observa longuement et Harry se força à soutenir son regard.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Harry ? » demanda alors l'avocat, d'une voix qui avait quitté le registre de la politesse pour des intonations chaleureuses et concernées.

« Le réhabiliter... »

L'avocat hocha longuement la tête.

« En fait, tu veux rouvrir le dossier de la mort de tes parents ? »

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Etait-ce possible ? Etait-ce possible que Justin soit intéressé ? Etait-il possible de contenter plusieurs de ses fantômes en même temps ??? La perspective en était presque effrayante.

« Tu crois ? » demanda-t-il presque timidement.

« Si tu veux réhabiliter ton parrain, il faut d'abord prouver qu'il a été condamné injustement... »

« Il n'a pas eu de procès, ça a été une décision de Croupton... tout seul ! » cracha presque Harry.

« Oui, je connais ces procédures d'urgence qui avaient cours au moment de ...du Seigneur de Ténèbres... Elles sont hautement attaquables, et c'est même étonnant que personne ne l'ait encore fait.... Je ne pense pas que ton parrain puisse avoir été un cas isolé... D'ailleurs, ça pourrait être une autre ligne d'attaque... » Il ouvrit alors un sous-main en cuir de sa main gauche alors que sa main droite s'emparait d'un coûteux stylo plume. Il dévissa le bouchon et commença à jeter des notes sur une feuille frappée des armes de son cabinet juridique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire de ce qui s'est passé ? » - demanda-t-il.

« Hum... mes parents se savaient menacés et Dumbledore les a enjoints de prendre un Gardien du secret... Sirius, qui était le meilleur ami de mon père, devait l'être... mais lui-même a craint que ce soit trop évident... Pas parce qu'il craignait pour sa vie mais... »

« Mais pour la sécurité même de tes parents », comprit Justin et Harry se sentit reconnaissant.

« Oui .... Ils savaient aussi que Voldemort avait un espion proche d'eux... Ils ont... ils ont pensé que la seule personne que Voldemort serait capable de tenter était leur ami, Remus Lupin... »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Sa lycanthropie » répondit Harry avec un soupir sincère. « Une erreur tragique car ce n'était pas lui le... le traître mais... mais leur autre ami... Peter Pettigrow... »

« C'est lui qui a vendu ses parents à Voldemort ? »

La boule était trop grosse. Harry se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Et après ? »

« Après, après ... après Pettigrow s'est arrangé pour que tout le monde croit que Sirius l'avait tué... Il l'a accusé, devant témoins, dans une rue moldue d'avoir trahi James et Lily... mes parents... et il a fait explosé la rue... comme il était un Animagus, il a pu s'enfuir et se cacher sous la forme d'un rat pendant près de treize ans... »

« Pourquoi l'a-t-on cru mort ? »

« Il s'est coupé un doigt et l'a laissé sur place »

Justin siffla, admiratif. « Diabolique »

« Oui... » Harry s'obligea à ne pas réfléchir plus avant. Il avait passé assez de nuits à regretter l'enchaînement de évènements. Il n'était pas là pour cela aujourd'hui, mais pour en finir avec le regret. « J'ai été lire le dossier aux archives... Rien dans le dossier n'indique que quelqu'un ait douté... Ni l'équipe scientifique, ni les Aurors chargés de l'enquête, et pourtant Sirius était leur collègue, n'ont douté un seul instant... »

Justin tapota un moment son bureau avec le cul de son stylo et demanda :

« Pourquoi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas... Lupin.... Lupin a une petite théorie là-dessus... «

« Tu le vois toujours ? »

« Oui. »

« Il va bien ? »

« Comme un vieux loup-garou... »

« Pas brillant alors ? »

« En fait, je fais ça aussi pour lui »

« Je comprends. »

Harry n'était pas sûr qu'un jeune avocat brillant dont la famille était unie et aimante puisse comprendre, mais il ne chercha pas à savoir.

« Remus dit... Remus dit que si Sirius n'avait pas été un Black... fils, frère et cousin de Mangemorts notoires, on aurait peut-être été moins vite en besogne... »

« Ça se tient... » - apprécia Justin. « Encore que la période était aux jugements à l'emporte pièce... Pense à Bartemius Croupton Junior ! »

« Et bien quoi ? » demanda Harry avec une certaine agressivité. Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse comparer Sirius avec Croupton junior... L'innocent qu'il pleurait chaque nuit n'avait rien de commun avec le Mangemort, qui avait causé la mort de Cédric et avec qui son père avait sans doute été encore trop bon ! La voix de Justin le sortit sans ménagement de sa colère froide.

« Tu peux imaginer, toi, un procès juste quand le juge est le père du prévenu ? Jamais les Moldus ne feraient une chose pareille... Tu sais, chez les Moldus, la justice est aveugle, elle n'a pas de sentiment... alors les parties ne peuvent pas avoir de relations entre elles... »

« Tu crois que ça aurait servi Sirius ? » - s'enquit Harry, dubitatif.

« Oh, les Moldus sont aussi capables de justice expéditive, ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais il faudra chercher comment les décisions ont été prises exactement... Personne n'a posé de recours ? »

« Pas que je sache... Faudrait aller demander à Lupin, mais je ne pense pas... En fait, tout le monde l'a laissé tomber... Dumbledore, Remus... tous leurs amis ! »

« Sa famille ? »

« Oh... je pense que pour eux c'était sans doute plus 'honorable' d'avoir un fil injustement accusé d'être un Mangemort ... » - répondit Harry avec une amertume lourde.

« Hum... bien sûr... Mais comme tu me présentes les choses, que pouvons-nous prouver aujourd'hui ? »

« Oh... » - reconnut Harry, « bien sûr, ça va être difficile... Déjà, Dumbledore est mort... »

« Tu veux dire qu'il savait ? » s'étrangla presque Justin

« Oh oui, en troisième année, je lui ai tout dit et, après, quand Sirius a rejoint l'ordre du Phénix... » Raconter trois années de sa vie lui parut insurmontable. Il eu un geste las de la main. « Enfin, oui, Dumbledore savait ! »

« Et il n'a rien fait ? » - s'étonna l'avocat.

« Il avait l'air de penser que ce serait sa parole contre celle de Fudge... que Sirius serait condamné... » - répondit prudemment Harry.

Justin secoua la tête.

« Ca me paraît fou... Avec l'influence qu'il avait... »

« Oh tu sais, son influence... Il a eu tant de mal à obliger Fudge à prendre Voldemort au sérieux, rappelle-toi ! » _Me voilà en train de le défendre !_

« Mais quand même ! » Justin paraissait en colère maintenant et Harry eut envie de lui serrer la main. _Bienvenu au club !_

« Hum... sinon... quand Sirius nous a tout racontés à Ron, Hermione et moi, Lupin était là... Et si nous l'avons crû, c'est que Pettigrow était là aussi... »

« Il était là ? »

Harry soupira, mais entreprit de raconter en détail les évènements de cette nuit tragique où sa vie aurait pu basculer dans un tout autre sens. Justin prit des notes avec avidité.

« Alors, c'est à cause de Rogue que Pettigrow s'est échappé ? Quelle histoire... Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous ne pouviez pas vous voir tous les deux... » - commenta l'avocat, soulignant certaines choses sur ses feuilles et en rayant d'autres. « Bon... c'est clair que ces témoignages sont importants... On doit pouvoir en faire quelque chose... Deux adultes au moment des faits... »

« C'est pas sûr que Rogue accepte ! »

Justin eut une expression dangereuse que Harry n'avait jamais associée au Poufsouffle.

« Ça, on en reparlera... L'important est que Pettigrow ait reconnu devant vous qu'il était coupable... »

« Ah... de toutes façons, on sait qu'il a rejoint Voldemort, hein, tout le monde le sait... » - ajouta Harry.

Justin le regarda fixement.

« Excuse-moi, Harry, mais rappelle-moi ça en détails ?»

« Oh... Il l'a rejoint tout de suite après ce que je viens de te raconter... Il est allé le chercher au fin fond des forêts roumaines... C'est lui qui l'a aidé à revenir... Et à chaque fois que j'ai dû affronter Voldemort après, il était là... C'est lui qui... qui... dans le cimetière... a tué Cédric...

Justin s'arrêta d'écrire et hocha longuement la tête comme s'il mesurait tout ce que Harry avait traversé d'épreuves au cours de ces années. Ils avaient sans doute des souvenirs bien différents de leurs années à Poudlard, songea Harry avec une pointe d'envie.

« Il était là... au Ministère, quand... quand je suis tombé dans le piège de Voldemort... » Sa voix s'étrangla de nouveau et Justin acquiesça.

« C'est là qu'il... que Black a disparu, n'est-ce pas ? » - demanda-t-il très doucement.

Harry inspira pour se donner le courage de finir : « Oui... Je lui dois bien ça, hein ? » Justin grimaça avec un expression de sympathie qui les renvoya tous le deux des années en arrière. « Et... et, c'est encore Pettigrow que j'ai soumis à l'Imperium pour tuer Voldemort. Et ça, hein, c'est dans tous les dossiers ! Ils ont formellement reconnu son corps ! » - termina Harry avec une notable agressivité.

« C'est comme ça que tu a fait ? » demanda Justin, d'une voix blanche.

« Tu... tu ne le savais pas ? » - s'étonna à son tour Harry.

« Harry, ce...ce n'est pas version officielle.... »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Harry, par réflexe, puis le souvenir lui revint : « Un duel, c'est ça ? »

« Oui » - confirma gravement son vieux copain de Poudlard.

« Et bien non », répondit Harry sur le ton d'un constat. Comme Justin avait l'air toujours aussi sidéré, il expliqua : « Il m'aurait fallu des années encore pour être capable de défaire Voldemort en duel.... Malgré tous les efforts de Dumbledore... Et je ne voulais plus attendre, je ne voulais plus de morts, plus de souffrance, je voulais une vie normale... J'ai fait ce plan, presque ridicule, que Pettigrow viendrait si je le lui demandais... une vieille histoire de dette magique, j'avais empêché Remus et Sirius de le tuer, alors... » Il frissonna. « Je suis parti en cachette de chez mon oncle et ma tante. Je savais où Voldemort se cachait, enfin, à peu près... J'ai cherché et j'ai reconnu la maison...Celle que je voyais en rêve toutes les nuits... Pettigrow est venu à mon appel... J'ai lancé l'Imperium avant qu'il ne dise un mot. J'avais tellement peur qu'une fois de plus ses larmes me fassent douter, qu'il me parle de mon père... » Harry déglutit, l'émotion du moment intacte dans sa gorge. « Sur mon ordre, il a fait exploser Voldemort, comme il avait fait exploser la rue moldue en face de Sirius... »

De nouveau, Justin ne trouva rien à dire. Ils se turent tous les deux. Harry, pesant toutes ses paroles, toute cette douleur... et Justin arrivant, visiblement, à un tout autre type de conclusion :

« Ça va être un putain de procès, Harry ! »

De nouveau, Harry s'arracha à ses souvenirs pour regarder le jeune avocat qui semblait surexcité.

« Ah... »

« Tu te rends compte ? Un, le Ministère a bâclé l'enquête de la mort des Potter... Tu ne réalises sans doute pas à quel point les Potter sont... sont des emblèmes importants pour la communauté magique britannique... Deux, il a envoyé un innocent en prison... et trois, plus grave encore, il a travesti les circonstances de la mort de Vol... de Voldemort ! »

Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il partageait totalement l'ordre donné aux arguments par Justin mais il apprécia que l'avocat ait réussi à appeler Voldemort par son nom.

« Il... Fudge a dit... et Dumbledore a accepté, que c'était mieux pour moi... » - expliqua –il finalement, s'étonnant lui-même d'y avoir crû toutes ces années.

Il revit le Ministre hurler : « Et vous me disiez Albus que vous le contrôliez ! » Il revit Dumbledore plaider que Harry, enroulé dans une couverture et tremblant encore de toute l'énergie magique perdue, n'avait finalement fait que remplir la mission que tout le monde lui donnait. « Et s'il était mort, hein, Albus ? On ferait quoi maintenant ? Et, d'ailleurs, on fait quoi maintenant d'un adolescent de seize ans qui lance des Impardonnables à tout bout de champ ?! » De nouveau, la voix du jeune avocat le sortit de son introspection :

« Qu'importe Harry, tu étais mineur ! Personne ne peut te reprocher d'avoir accepté !» - proclama-t-il avec conviction avant de répéter : « ça va avoir un retentissement énorme Harry ! »

Le jeune Auror sentit sa poitrine se crisper. Non, il n'avait pas peur, mais...

« Tu crois ? » murmura-t-il.

« Mais enfin Harry ! Mais Fudge va sauter sur un coup pareil et tout le Ministère avec lui ! Et si la moitié de ce que tu me dis sur Dumbledore peut être confirmé, il est heureux qu'il soit mort parce que lui aussi va être égratigné ! Un truc à faire chuter radicalement le cours de sa carte de Chocogrenouille ! »

Harry déglutit et dut faire une drôle de tête parce que Justin demanda :

« Mais me dis pas que tu ne le savais pas ! Tu vas pouvoir ajouter Fudge à ton tableau de chasse, Harry ! Et je ne sais pas si la communauté britannique ne devrait pas t'en être plus reconnaissante que pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres !»

Harry hocha prudemment la tête. C'est sûr qu'à écouter Justin ça paraissait évident qu'un tel procès allait faire des dégâts ! Un doute assez inquiétant l'étreignit alors.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont nous laisser faire ? » - demanda-t-il après un moment.

Justin tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et sembla réfléchir longtemps avant de répondre plus doucement :

« Ça Harry, c'est une bonne question ! »

Et Harry sentit tous ses fantômes rigoler : « Tu voulais pas t'attaquer à Fudge ? Et bien te voilà en guerre contre lui ! »

* * *

Bon celui là de chapitre était plutôt sel, hein ?... alors le prochain devrait être plus rigolard... Ecrivez-moi! 


	11. Le Meilleur Moyen de Mettre de l’Ambianc...

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire**

Pas grand-chose à moi ! Faut bien dire !

De plus en plus intéressant, **Crys et Godric** ? Merci !

Ne jamais sous-estimer un Poufsouffle ? Non **Hinkyponk**, non, je ne m'y risquerais pas… mon ton décalé ? Vous êtes pleins à dire ça, ça doit être vrai !

Amer comme des courgettes à la vapeur ? Mouarf, **Vert**, mouarf de mouarf ! Oui rien de très prestigieux dans la manière dont Harry a détruit Voldemort – j'avais déjà pourtant quasiment tout dit dans le chapitre de l'interview, mais il semble que ça vous ait fait beaucoup plus réagir cette fois là… en même temps, je trouve ça crédible, non ? Et puis, seul Harry avait ce pouvoir sur Queudever… enfin, j'avais pas de meilleures idées…

**Ce baratineur de charme…** Dumbie n'est pas – et n'a jamais été - mon personnage préféré… je me méfie des omniscients qui laissent des Mangemorts enseigner dans leur école, (deux fois quand même) ou des omnipotents qui n'arrivent même pas à faire taire une Ombrage ou doivent avouer, comme un gamin pris en faute, que les bêtises de ses élèves sont les siennes…Je le trouve assez pitoyable et inconséquent en fait… aïe, je vais pas remonter auprès de toi, là… Mais le déroulement du procès est encore assez flou dans ma tête, alors je ne sais pas s'il va être un peu ou beaucoup éclaboussé… je ne suis pas sûr que Harry y tienne d'ailleurs, il le juge certainement moins évènement que moi… On verra…

Merci **Alixe **de prendre la peine de rire de ma secrétaire moldue même en vacances ! et **Alana Chatelune** de rire du titre… Et celui-là, t'en dis quoi ?

* * *

**11 - Magique ou Moldu…  
et/ou  
Le Meilleur Moyen de Mettre de l'Ambiance**

« Harry ! »

« Mais où étais-tu passé ? »

L'une était rousse, l'autre brune mais aucune n'avait l'air très contente.

« Oumpf », commença le jeune homme, pris au dépourvu. Il ravala la question qui lui était venue naturellement - « mais qu'et-ce que vous faites chez moi ! » : Elles étaient là.

« On t'as cherché partout ! » - insista la brune.

« Du coup, c'est Seamus qui est allé le chercher ! » expliqua la rousse et un doute commença à étreindre Harry – aujourd'hui n'était pas seulement le jour où il allait voir Justin Flinch-Fetcher…

« Mais 'du coup' », grimaça Parvati, « On a peur qu'il se doute de quelque chose ! » - soupira la première.

« Parvati a inventé que tu étais en mission, mais ça tiendra pas longtemps… » - expliqua la seconde

Et soudain, l'information manquante s'imposa : Ron ! Il avait oublié la sortie de Sainte-Mangouste de Ron ! Ginny et Parvati étaient là pour préparer la fête… On lui en avait parlé depuis des jours, et lui… Des excuses paraissaient une mauvaise stratégie. Il devrait expliquer ce qu'il avait vraiment fait de son après-midi, et il doutait que le projet de procès aboutissant éventuellement à la déstabilisation du Ministère tout entier soit le meilleur moyen de mettre de l'ambiance dans une réunion de futurs Aurors…

« Et les jumeaux ? » - demanda-t-il plutôt finement.

« Ils viennent plus tard, avec une surprise ! » répondit Ginny

« Aïe », commenta Harry et les deux filles sourirent. _Bon elles peuvent encore sourire, rien n'est perdu !_ « Et Dudley ? »

« Pas vu », répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

« Mais tu lui a dit, hein Harry ? » - s'inquiéta Parvati. « Ron aura vraiment envie qu'il soit là ! »

Harry se gratta la tête. « Je … j'espère… »

Mais au moment où il allait sans doute s'empêtrer dans ses explications, un air de samba cubaine retentit dans l'appartement, faisant sursauter le trois sorciers.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » - murmura Ginny pétrifiée.

« Son téléphone ! J'y vais ! » - expliqua Harry comme on s'enfuit.

Devant les deux filles médusées, qui l'avait suivi jusque dans le salon, il s'empara résolument de l'appareil qui clignotait sur le bureau.

« Allo », articula-t-il prudemment, après avoir bataillé pour prendre la communication. Oui, il avait grandi chez les Moldus – mais chez des Moldus qui lui interdisaient de toucher au téléphone et, à l'âge où il aurait bien fini par savoir s'en servir réellement, il avait pris le Poudlard Express…

« Dudley ? »

C'était une voix de fille. Mais, Merlin soit loué, ce n'était pas Pétunia, réalisa Harry, prenant conscience, un peu tard, que ça aurait pu être le cas.

« Non… heu… il est sorti… » - répondit-il le cœur battant.

« Ah ? Il va revenir ? » - s'enquit la voix, pas démontée pour autant.

« Non… en fait, j'en sais rien », reconnut Harry. Il aurait sans doute été beaucoup plus simple de laisser l'appareil sonner et 'prendre le message' ainsi que Dudley le leur avait conseillé.

« Ah ? Et qui êtes vous ? »

« Son cousin »

« Ah, pourquoi vous avez son téléphone ? »

« Heu… il l'a oublié à la maison », répondit patiemment Harry.

« Vous êtes en visite chez lui ? » demanda encore son invisible interlocutrice.

C'est comme ça qu'il présente les choses ? - se demanda Harry, les poils hérissés, avant de se dire qu'il avait suffisamment répéter à Dudley de ne pas parler d'eux pour le lui reprocher maintenant.

« Ça dépend des jours », répondit-il finalement, et il eut la satisfaction peu glorieuse de sentir que son interlocutrice, cette fois, était un peu déstabilisée.

« Bon, je peux lui envoyer en fichier joint, vous avez son e-mail ? » - finit-elle par demander.

« Non », répondit prudemment Harry, en se demandant de quoi elle pouvait bien parler.

« Zut… bon, donnez-moi votre adresse, je vais venir vous apporter un exemplaire de… »

« Oh, non, impossible ! » - intervint Harry précipitamment « Je… je vais sortir. Ecoutez… vous allez me donner votre nom et votre numéro et Dudley va vous rappeler quand il rentrera !»

On ne voit rien dans les téléphones moldus, mais Harry n'avait pas besoin vision pour sentir que la jeune femme, de l'autre coté de la ligne téléphonique, n'était pas ravie de sa solution. Elle finit pourtant par s'y résoudre et Harry demanda par geste à Parvati de lui apporter de quoi écrire.

« Tamara Wilson… de Pygmalion »

« De Pyg ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'un sorcier grec antique venait faire dans cette histoire ?_

« C'est un magazine spécialisé de jeux », expliqua son interlocutrice un peu sèchement.

« Oh d'accord ! »

« Je l'ai interviewé l'autre jour, je voulais lui donner une copie de l'article… »

« D'accord ! » - répéta Harry, espérant brusquement qu'il n'avait été trop désagréable avec la journaliste – une telle interview était sans doute important pour Dudley.

« Alors je peux passer ? » L'ironie était nette.

« Heu… je vous l'ai dit, je sors là… il n'y aura personne », répéta-t-il, moins fermement cette fois. Que pouvait-il faire ? L'idée d'une journaliste moldue débarquant pour assister à la surprise de Fred et George Weasley l'aida néanmoins à persister dans sa première stratégie.

« Je le mettrais dans la boite à lettre ! »

Ah ? Plus dur là… Harry soupira

« Vous n'êtes pas du genre qui abandonne, hein ? » finit-il par rire doucement. Il vit Ginny et Parvati écarquiller leurs yeux. Elles doivent bien se demander avec qui je parle !

« Je vais finir par croire que vous me cachez quelque chose ! » - lança l'autre, mais, et c'était presque un point en faveur de l'existence d'une quelconque providence, elle riait elle aussi.

Harry vit alors Parvati se retourner les sourcils froncés et par sa tête dans le couloir elle laissa échapper une exclamation : « Dudley ! »

« Oh… vous avez de la chance », embraya Harry immédiatement, « voilà mon cousin, vous allez pouvoir vous arranger tous les deux ! »

Dudley, poussé par Parvati et Ginny, arriva jusqu'à Harry qui agita le papier où était écrit le nom de la journaliste. Harry vérifia dans les yeux de son cousin que l'appel était important pour lui. Ce dernier tendit vers le téléphone une main impérieuse et avide qui réveilla de drôles de souvenirs en Harry. Mais, après tout, il n'avait fait qu'espérer les dernières minutes n'avoir jamais répondu à cet appel. Il lui abandonna sa place.

« Tam ! Quelle bonne surprise ! » - dit immédiatement Dudley avec un ton mondain qui évoqua un peu douloureusement en Harry des souvenirs de son Oncle Vernon discourant sur le marché des perceuses. « Mon cousin Harry ? Oui, on partage l'appart … Non, il est peu là… Non ce soir, non… » - affirma-t-il, rassurant d'un geste les deux sorcières qui avaient ouvert la bouche d'un même élan. « Non, ne te dérange pas… je… Demain matin ? Un brunch ? Bonne idée oui…Je connais, c'est au bord de la Tamise… Oui, exactement… 11 heures ? Parfait ! C'est moi qui te remercie, Tam. » Dudley reposa le combiné avec un air rêveur et mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que les trois sorciers le dévisageaient :

« Tam travaille pour Pygmalion… elle a fait un article sur mon projet… » - expliqua-t-il.

« Et, elle est jolie ? » - s'informa Ginny.

« Pas mal », reconnut Dudley, rosissant légèrement. Et Harry se dit qu'il devrait être interdit à une fille d'avoir tellement de grands frères qu'elle puisse lire à livre ouvert dans les moindres silences de tous les garçons du monde. Mais Parvati, après avoir consulté sa montre, ramena la conversation à des questions moins transcendantes que le charme d'une journaliste moldue :

« Je ne voudrais pas vous presse,r mais ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre et on est loin d'être prêts ! »

0000

Malgré les inquiétudes de Parvati, ce fut une soirée mémorable.

Ginny, qui étudiait maintenant l'architecture magique, avait transformé leur humble cuisine moldue en une large salle temporaire, couronnée d'un dôme où des vitraux colorés s'allumaient au rythme des musiques. Cet arrangement fut bien pratique vu le nombre de convives qui vinrent célébrer le rétablissement de Ron Weasley. Harry n'osa pas réfléchir à ce que leurs voisins moldus risquaient d'en penser.

Tous leurs amis furent là pour hurler : « Vive Ron », dès que le rouquin mit un pied dans le couloir de leur appartement. Tous ses frères – et leurs femmes - se déplacèrent. Sa soeur était déjà là. La plus grande partie des cinquante stagiaires Aurors se joignit à eux, et quelques « chefs », comme Tonks ou Wind, passèrent un moment. La Bièreaubeurre coula à flot et le buffet fut englouti rapidement. Tellement rapidement que les Morphocanapés des jumeaux permirent à tous, assez tôt dans la soirée, de devenir pendant quelques minutes des 'Drago Malefoy' de corpulence diverse.

« Le seul paramètre qu'on arrive pas à maîtriser », expliqua George à Dudley qui hocha longuement la tête.

La transformation mutuelle fut un moment pénible pour les couples, mais quand tout le monde s'en fut donné à cœur joie pour ridiculiser l'ancien Serpentard, les applaudissements furent copieux.

« Tu vois, petit frère, ça c'est le seul Dragon dont il faut avoir vraiment peur ! » avait commenté Fred – Ron avait levé les yeux au ciel.

« Tant qu'il se contente du Département des mystères et qu'il ne peut pas me donner d'ordres », grommela-t-il.

« Hermione dit que c'est une honte qu'on lui laisse autant de liberté pour un programme de recherche aussi spécieux que le renforcement des pouvoirs psychiques des Détraqueurs ! » lança Ginny – et son admiration pour la jolie brune était patente.

« Qui ça ? » - demanda rageusement Ron et sa soeur rougit. Parvati proposa immédiatement au rouquin de venir danser avec elle sur la piste.

« Bon, Harry, va falloir lui trouver une copine », commenta Fred d'un ton résolu.

« Je croyais que votre mère s'était déjà mise en chasse ! »

George leva les yeux au ciel.

« Soyons sérieux, Harry ! »

George, après Justin, qui semblait récuser tous les automatismes de leur enfance ?… Harry se dit que le monde changeait sans doute. Ça tombait bien il avait des projets pour lui !

000

« Je peux me coucher tout seul ! »

« Oui mais, nous, on adore faire la nounou ! » - rétorqua Harry en asseyant Ron sur son lit. Parvati rit dans son dos, se tournant pour faire un clin d'œil à Dudley qui la suivait, chargé d'une partie – la partie inoffensive, Harry y avait veillé - des cadeaux que les invités avaient apportés.

Le rouquin se laissa aller sur ses oreillers et murmura : « Merci… »

Harry et Parvati s'assirent à leur tour sur le lit encadrant le convalescent. Dudley resta indécis au pied du lit.

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir là », dit Parvati avec un grand sourire.

« Pareil », répondit Ron et Harry sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge - Il était avec trois des rares personnes vivantes qui comptaient vraiment pour lui et aucun d'eux ne savaient à quoi il venait de s'engager quelques heures auparavant !

« Bon, on va pouvoir reprendre notre petite routine ! » - dit alors le plus rouquin de ses amis en s'étirant. « Un bon match de Quidditch, une engueulade de Wind et j'aurais oublié tout ça ! »

_Routine ? Bon allez, Harry, tu vas pas attendre qu'ils l'apprennent par la Gazette du sorcier !_

« Mouais », rétorquait Parvati, « tu ferais mieux de l'écouter, Wind, dorénavant ! »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel mais la jeune femme continuait plus obligeamment :

« Mais coté Quidditch, y'a un match le week-end prochain ! »

« T'entends ça, Harry ? » s'enthousiasma Ron.

« Hum ? » - répondit l'interpellé s'arrachant à sa culpabilité, « Oh, moi, le week-end prochain… je ne peux pas ! »

« Ah ? »

Harry se sentit rougir, mais soutint leurs regards. C'était le moment ou jamais !

« Je vais en Ecosse… voir Lupin ! » déclara-t-il.

« Lupin ? » - demandèrent les deux autres anciens élèves de Poudlard, avec le même ton surpris mais concerné - comme si c'était une bonne idée qu'ils se reprochaient de ne pas avoir eue eux-mêmes.

« Oui… » Il aurait pu dire que c'était une visite de courtoisie, mais ça aurait été dédaigner la perche qui lui était tendue… _ç'aurait même été mentir_, s'admonesta-t-il. « Je vais... je vais l'interroger sur… sur la mort de mes parents. » Voilà, le Souaffle était dans leur camp à eux de voir ce qu'ils voulaient en faire.

Ron lui lança un regard éloquent, d'où il ressortait clairement qu'il le soupçonnait –avec raison - de se lancer dans une nouvelle entreprise risquée. Parvati, elle, le regarda avec inquiétude mêlée de compréhension douloureuse – horrible !- et, finalement, seul son cousin, qui n'en savait pas assez, put poser la question.

« La mort de tes parents ? » articula Dudley avec précaution, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que Harry le rabroue. Mais ce dernier lui sourit un peu tristement.

« Je croyais t'avoir raconté, mais tu as sans doute oublié... La justice magique n'a jamais reconnu ce qu'il leur était arrivé… » - expliqua-t-il, « qu'ils avaient été trahis, non par mon parrain, mais par un autre de leurs amis et… »

« Attends, attends », intervint Ron les sourcils froncés, « tu essaies de nous dire que tu vas ATTAQUER le Ministère ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, comme si McGonagall venait de lui arracher sa cape d'invisibilité au beau milieu de la Réserve. Mais, bon, hein, s'il n'était même pas capable de tenir tête à Ron, autant oublier !

« Oui », confirma-t-il, le cœur battant.

Cette fois, même Dudley resta silencieux. Magique ou Moldu, un ministère reste un ministère !

« J'ai engagé Justin, cet après-midi », ajouta Harry, après quelques minutes de silence. « Je m'excuse de ne pas vous en avoir parlés avant. »

«Tu y penses depuis quand ? » - s'enquit Ron d'une voix tendue.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Depuis toujours ? » proposa-t-il.

Ron grimaça, mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Parvati soupira et demanda :

« Et, Justin en pense quoi ? »

« Il a l'air de penser que c'est jouable ! » - répondit Harry prudemment.

Tous se turent jusqu'à ce que Dudley demande, de cette petite voix humble avec laquelle il essayait de gommer les deux décennies d'incompréhension et d'ignorance qu'il avait partagées avec Harry :

« Ce Lupin, c'est un avocat ? »

000

La suite serait Harry et Lupin ! Assez clair dans ma tête…faut-il que les mots le soient autant sur le papier ! Ça pourrait s'appeler « La vérité, toute la vérité… »… **Encouragements bienvenus…**


	12. Neige écossaise

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire.**

Toujours rien à moi.

**Hynkyponk…** Merci… Quand j'ai écrit la question de Dudley, je l'ai relue et j'ai su que c'était la fin…

**Sandrine Lupin…**Et bien non, tout seul, il va en Ecosse tout seul… Pour la blague des jumeaux, des morphocanapés qui te transforment en Malefoy, c'est pas assez ?

**Lazoule…** Merci. Attention, ce n'est pas le même Remus, que celui que je décris d'habitude !

**Godric…** Ah le procès, il va se mettre doucement en place…pas dans quarante chapitres, non, mais deux ou trois…

Tu sais **Crys,** si tu l'as lu trop vite, tu peux le relire, lol !

**Ce Baratineur de Charme**… Ce serait aussi trop simple si c'était que la faute de Dumbie… Merci de lire encore

Y a ceux qui disent bonjour comme **Csame. **Y a ceux qui aiment les titrescomme **Alana Chantelune… Godric** a aimé la scène du téléphone… Merci d'avoir fermé les yeux sur le fait qu'elle y était deux fois… j'ai corrigé depuis…

C'est vrai, **Abel,** que ce monde post-Voldemort est pas très lumineux… mon coté Fénoire, désabusée… Espérons que Fénice réussira à donner à ce procès une fin plus satisfaisante…

**12 – Neige écossaise**

L'hiver était déjà là.

Même si Londres subissait la pluie verglaçante depuis des semaines déjà, ce n'était rien à côté de la neige blanche et froide qui couvrait maintenant le sol de la campagne écossaise.

Bien sûr, toute cette neige ramenait en Harry des images de Poudlard. De belles images de Noël, de pureté…

Hum…

C'était avec un chagrin mêlé d'envie qu'il pensait aujourd'hui à l'émerveillement qui avait accompagné ces premières années à Poudlard. Jusqu'à la mort de Cédric en fait… Dans les cahots du train, il espéra que le procès serait capable de ramener un peu de pureté dans sa vie. Ça ne vengerait sans doute pas la mort de Cédric mais, quand même, ça lui redonnerait une part d'absolu…

S'il gagnait…

La pierre était trop grosse, il ne l'avala pas. Il se contenta de la mettre de côté, dans un des replis éloignés de son cerveau. Il laissa ses yeux dériver sur la campagne enneigée.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu transplaner jusqu'à Doomforest. Mais il était arrivé à la conclusion que, dans le cas présent, la paranoïa était souhaitable. Le plus tard quiconque se poserait des questions sur ce qu'il préparait, plus grandes seraient ses chances de succès. Se dévoiler au dernier moment, un peu comme aux échecs… Il sourit quand l'idée d'échecs ramena, comme un écho, le visage inquiet de Ron ; ce dernier avait été d'accord avec lui sur le fait qu'il devait être le plus discret possible. Il était donc allé jusqu'à Aberdeen, très ouvertement, par le réseau de cheminées et, de là, pris un train pour la gare moldue la plus proche de Doomforest. Il ne doutait pas qu'il serait sans doute le seul à descendre à l'arrêt.

La gare avait l'air d'un jouet, et sans doute le Poudlard Express n'aurait pas paru trop décalé dans ce décor qui n'avait pas dû changer beaucoup depuis le XIXe siècle. Elle était aussi déserte que Harry s'y était attendu et balayée par un vent glacial qui lui fit remonter la fermeture éclair de son blouson de cuir. Au bout du quai, deux silhouettes se découpaient. Celle de gauche se tendit en l'apercevant, elle semblait fantomatique à force d'être frêle et s'appuyait sur une canne. Celle de droite avait l'air plus solide et ne réagit pas à son approche. La déduction était simple : Lupin n'était pas venu seul.

« Harry ! »

Lupin n'avait jamais eu l'air resplendissant de santé, même sur les photos qui remontaient au temps des Maraudeurs, mais là il avait l'air diaphane à force d'être usé, et Harry se dit que la lettre avait peut-être aussi été un constat : les loups-garous ne vivent pas centenaires.

« Remus », répondit-il très doucement, ouvrant grand les bras pour serrer contre sa poitrine le frêle dernier des Maraudeurs. Il le sentit se raidir et puis lui rendre son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que Lupin, le premier, ne se dégage et présente son compagnon :

« Harry, voici M. Prescott, mon voisin, il a bien voulu m'accompagner en voiture jusqu'ici »

Le sous-texte était clair. M. Prescott était un moldu. Harry lui serra la main avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Merci de veiller sur mon vieil oncle, M. Prescott… »

« C'est bien qu'un jeune homme comme vous prenne la peine de venir jusqu'ici », répondit le dénommé Prescott avec chaleur.

Et la conversation, jusqu'à la voiture, continua ainsi sur la vie trépidante de Londres, les études d'astronomie quantique de Harry – une des couvertures considérées par le bureau des Aurors comme rebutant généralement 99 pour cent des Moldus ; Harry put une nouvelle fois en vérifier l'exactitude auprès de M. Prescottt -, la neige écossaise et les services entre voisins...

Lupin resta relativement silencieux, mais Harry sentait que ses yeux bruns dorés ne le quittaient presque pas. Il n'avait jamais envisagé sa visite comme un simple week-end agréable, mais là, il comprit que la vie lui offrait une chance sans précédent d'en finir avec les côté les plus sombres, les plus opaques, « les plus victoriens » aurait dit Dudley, de son passé. Mais pour cela, il devrait pousser le loup-garou hors du bois bien rangé de ses souvenirs, hors de sa cage dorée… Pour le meilleur, mais sans doute aussi pour le pire… En serait-il capable ?

M. Prescott s'arrêta une demi-heure plus tard devant la petite maison blanche au toit de chaume, à la lisière d'une forêt grise à force d'avoir perdu sa parure. Harry y était déjà venu plusieurs fois mais, ce jour-là, elle lui sembla différente. C'était comme si, elle aussi l'attendait.

Lupin remercia chaleureusement son voisin, et celui-ci les quitta en promettant de revenir chercher Harry le dimanche soir pour son train. Les deux sorciers regagnèrent ensuite lentement la petite maison et, quand la porte se referma derrière eux, Harry eut l'impression d'entrer en scène. Il connaissait l'histoire, mais pas encore les répliques. Il ne pouvait pas non plus dire si la fin serait heureuse ou pas.

« Installe-toi, Harry… je vais aller faire chauffer de l'eau. »

« Je vais t'aider », proposa le jeune homme spontanément.

« Je ne suis pas un invalide. »

La réponse était sèche, et Harry leva les mains en signe de défaite. Remus accepta d'un signe de tête et partit vers la petite cuisine, où se firent entendre une série de bruits métalliques. Harry soupira. Fin du premier acte. Genre : Drame.

Le jeune homme fit quelque pas dans la pièce. Une large cheminée ancienne ne servait plus – « sans doute l'a-t-il gardé au cas où il en aurait eu besoin pour entrer en contact avec la communauté magique », estima Harry. Il préféra ne pas penser à ce que la communauté magique pouvait penser d'une telle possibilité.

Une cheminée moldue moderne – un "insert" croyait se rappeler Harry d'une visite précédente – avait été ajoutée et un feu de tourbe chauffait agréablement la pièce, la parfumant de cette odeur reconnaissable entre toutes. Les murs étaient blancs et nus à l'exception d'une gravure moldue ancienne, datée du milieu du XVIe siècle, représentant un château très imposant au bord d'un lac. Une chasse à coure traversait la prairie au premier plan à la poursuite d'une licorne… La légende prêtait à sourire : "Le Fabuleux Castel du Poudlard et ses Miraculeuses Chasses"… Harry repensa à ce que Fleur lui avait dit à Paris de la séparation du monde magique et du monde moldu français sur l'instigation de Nicolas Flamel, à peu près à la même époque. Qui avait perdu le plus de cette séparation ?

Il fut dérangé dans cette étrange réflexion par le retour de Lupin, chargé d'un plateau ou le thé fumant, les sandwichs et les scones disaient à Harry combien il avait été attendu. Il sourit en retour, mais son ancien professeur évita ses yeux.

« Viens donc t'asseoir, je crois me rappeler qu'à ton âge j'avais toujours faim. »

Harry retint un réflexion « à la Molly », où il aurait dit qu'aujourd'hui le loup-garou n'en avait jamais autant eu besoin. Elle n'aurait rien amené de bon. Il prit donc la tasse tendue et s'assit. Ils mangèrent leur premier sandwich en silence.

« Je suis allé voir Justin », proposa finalement Harry.

Lupin posa délicatement la moitié de son deuxième sandwich sur son assiette.

« Finch-Fletchley ? »

« Oui. Il est avocat aujourd'hui… chez les moldus et en droit magique aussi… Je pense que c'est bien parce qu'il est vraiment indépendant… »

« Tu veux dire incorruptible ? » demanda Remus.

« Moins impressionnable ? » proposa Harry, et son ancien professeur eut le petit sourire qu'il avait toujours eu devant les réponses d'Hermione.

« Qu'en pense-t-il ? »

« Oh… Pour dire les choses comme lui : 'Ça va être un putain de procès' »

Les yeux inquisiteurs du lycanthrope se fixèrent sur lui dans une question muette qu'il accepta :

« Il pense qu'on peut renverser Fudge », expliqua-t-il sobrement.

« Oh. »

Ils se turent tous les deux.

« Tu veux renverser Fudge, Harry ? »

« La question est : voulons-NOUS renverser Fudge, Remus. »

Il vit l'inquiétude dans les yeux de l'homme fatigué qui lui faisait face. Evidemment, il n'avait envie de retomber dans des émotions violentes et des combats stériles. Harry pouvait le comprendre, mais il savait aussi que lui ne ferait plus demi-tour.

« Harry… »

« Remus, je sais pas grand-chose… Non, pas grand-chose… Je ne sais pas vraiment qui je suis, ni ce que je veux mais… mais j'ai compris, il y a quelques années maintenant, que… qu'on ne pouvait pas faire les choses à moitié… Soit il faut abattre Voldemort, et c'est pas la peine d'attendre… Non, laisse-moi finir… Soit on veut rétablir la vérité, et ce sera toute la vérité…. Ça ne peut pas être : 'Sirius est innocent ET Fudge est gentil' ! »

Lupin se laissa aller en arrière contre le dossier de son fauteuil et soupira.

« Mais Voldemort était ta bataille… »

« Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix ! »

« Nous, Harry ? »

Cette fois, Harry pensa qu'il avait le droit de hausser le ton :

« Ah non, Remus, hein. Tu vas pas aujourd'hui me dire : 'moi aussi, Albus m'a manipulé'. Comme tu me l'as écrit, tu as toujours été lucide. Tu as pensé qu'il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Je le sais, j'ai pensé la même chose. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai pensé différemment. Alors, oui, toi aussi, tu as contribué à me faire… »

Lupin eut un rire qui n'avait rien de bienveillant.

« Parce que j'aurais eu une alternative ? Partir plus tôt dans la forêt ? T'enlever de chez ton oncle et ta tante ? Partir avec toi à la recherche de Voldemort ? Harry, je suis désolé mais la distribution des rôles m'avait singulièrement oublié à chaque tour ! »

Harry posa résolument sa tasse sur la table basse.

« Remus, je ne suis plus un enfant. Je crois avoir le droit de dire que je sais le prix du compromis. Et je comprends bien tous les enchaînements qui… mais, bordel Remus, pourquoi on serait toujours les seuls à comprendre !? »

Lupin tendit la main vers sa canne et se leva. Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre derrière laquelle la nuit s'était installée et secoua la tête :

« Tu vas souffrir, Harry… Je n'aurais jamais dû… »

« Non, Remus, non… Je ne peux pas souffrir plus qu'aujourd'hui quand je sais tous ces mensonges qui empêchent le monde magique d'avancer… et moi avec lui ! » affirma le jeune homme ses deux mains sur sa poitrine comme pour souligner combien ce sentiment était profondément ancré en lui.

Lupin se tourna et dit avec un sourire triste.

« C'est bien d'y croire ! »

Harry soupira d'exaspération.

« Mais tu espérais quoi en écrivant cette lettre ? Que j'enverrai Luna t'interviewer ? »

Tiens c'est une idée, ça ! dit une petite voix moins émue dans sa tête. Faut en parler à Justin ! Les mémoires d'un Loup-garou, c'est un sujet pour les éditions Lovegood !

Lupin, lui, secouait la tête d'un air têtu, comme s'il pouvait encore refuser et Harry, qui n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner si vite, reprit plus doucement :

« Je comprends que tu sois pessimiste, Remus, mais… »

« Je ne suis pas pessimiste, Harry », intervint doucement Lupin avec un air rêveur. « Un pessimiste a peur de la pluie, moi, ça fait longtemps que je suis complètement trempé…. » (1)

00

Harry avait passé le reste du week-end à batailler ferme pour amener le vieux Maraudeur à sortir de sa misanthropie. Avec quelques succès puisqu'il avait accepté de venir bientôt à Londres rencontrer Justin. Harry avait gardé pour lui le reste de son plan. Ne pas effaroucher le dernier ami vivant de son père était une priorité. Ne pas laisser lui faire faire plus de mal, une exigence qu'il allait veiller farouchement à respecter.

Mais ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir.

Quand ils s'étaient séparés le vendredi soir, Lupin était fermé comme un château du Moyen-Âge avant l'assaut. Harry avait patiemment usé ses défenses par des manœuvres circulaires. Le samedi matin, il avait parlé de Parvati et de ses doutes, d'Hermione et de ses encouragements, de Ron et ses craintes… de Fleur même… Il avait vu Lupin le suivre et prendre, quelques semaines après lui, le cheminement qui l'avait amené chez Justin.

Ils étaient ensuite allés marcher dans le pâle soleil de midi dans les bois et là, Harry avait raconté l'arrivée de Dudley Dursley dans sa vie. Il avait pensé le sujet anodin et s'était trompé. Remus avait voulu savoir chaque détail de la rencontre et de l'installation de son cousin, ainsi que l'état de leurs relations actuelles. Il n'en avait rien dit, mais Harry l'avait senti très ému, comme si cet évènement, plus que tout le reste, permettait de dire que le passé n'était jamais clos.

En rentrant, son ancien professeur avait prétexté une sieste – Sans doute était-ce vrai, estima Harry dans les cahots du train de retour, en direction d'Aberdeen – pour s'isoler. Le deuxième acte n'était pas vraiment placé sous le signe de la comédie, mais il avait été indéniablement plus léger.

Le troisième aurait pu se classer dans l'étroite catégorie 'mélo, option confession'.

Ça avait commencé avec la question simple de Harry sur les souvenirs de la procédure qui avait mené à l'internement de Sirius. Harry avait eu la confirmation que la famille Black n'avait rien tenté. Personne d'autres d'ailleurs. « Moi non plus », avait sobrement conclu Lupin.

Et puis, comme guidés par un fil conducteur invisible, ils avaient déroulé le temps, les évènements manqués et les chances perdues qui avaient amené au funeste épisode du Ministère et à la disparition de Sirius. Se repaissant chacun de leurs chagrins, de leur douleur et de leurs regrets.

Harry avait enfin eu la confirmation que personne n'avait jamais cherché à convaincre Rogue de reprendre ses leçons d'Occlumencie – Il prit mentalement note de l'écrire à Hermione qui avait toujours soutenu cette thèse. Sirius et Remus en avaient discuté des nuits entières sans arriver à se mettre d'accord sur comment s'y prendre. Remus voulait le faire, mais son parrain n'avait pas voulu en entendre parler : « Je ne le laisserais pas nous humilier, Harry, toi ou moi, une nouvelle fois. » Le bon sens aurait été de prévenir Dumbledore mais, finalement, ils avaient eu peur de le déranger. En fait, ils avaient eu peur que Dumbledore ne gronde Harry.

« Ça paraît stupide maintenant, non, Harry ? » - avait demandé Remus.

« Comme si j'avais pas eu terriblement besoin que quelqu'un m'engueule cette année-là pour quelque chose qui le méritait vraiment », avait sombrement conclu Harry.

Lupin avait presque hésité avant de dire :

« Oui. On t'a tous pris pour plus vieux que tu n'étais »

« Ou pour plus jeune », avait rétorqué Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Ou pour quelqu'un d'autre », avait encore ajouté Remus. Et le silence qui avait suivi avait été lourd de souvenirs communs. Un homme blessé, une femme surprotectrice, une cuisine…

« Heureusement que tu as fini par perdre cette mauvaise habitude », dit finalement Harry, un peu nerveusement après un moment.

La peau diaphane de Lupin rosit.

« Oh, Harry, je suis désolé ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu es le seul qui m'ait engueulé, ce soir-là ! Et tu sais pourquoi, parce que tu étais le seul dans cette pièce pour qui je comptais vraiment ! » Et tu ne sais pas combien Hermione et Ron ont hurlé à leur heure…

« Albus… » - commença Lupin.

« Albus voulait sauver la communauté magique – et moi aussi, si possible, mais en second. Fudge avait peur de moi. Remarque, j'avais l'habitude mais … mais ce soir-là, il était malade de trouille... Il croyait que j'allais le tuer, là tout de suite,… et Dumbledore juste après ! Personne ne me parlait…. Personne ne se demandait comment j'allais après avoir tué l'assassin de mes parents et celui qui les avait trahis…comme si… » - se souvint Harry, oscillant entre la dérision et la rage.

« Je n'ai pas été très… diplomate non plus »

« Non », confirma Harry, très calmement. « Tu es arrivé pâle de colère, avec des yeux… je m'en souviendrais toujours… Tu m'as secoué comme un prunier, traité d'imbécile, d'inconscient… j'en oublie ! »

« Dumbledore croyait que j'étais en colère à cause de la lettre », ajouta Lupin, en secouant une nouvelle fois la tête.

« Tu aurais pu », constata Harry. « Je n'avais pas à inventer que tu m'avais invité pour m'enfuir de Privet drive… »

Remus haussa les épaules :

« Tu aurais dû le faire plus tôt, mais pour venir me voir moi, ou aller voir une fille ! »

Après un regard mutuel de connivence, ils rirent brusquement. Sans doute trop fort.

« Fudge voulait me faire interner ! » rappela ensuite Harry.

« J'aurais voulu voir ça ! » gronda Lupin

« Il a cru que tu allais le mordre », dit Harry, avec beaucoup d'affection dans sa voix. Lupin le regarda, incertain. « Tu m'as pris dans tes bras… »

« J'avais eu si peur ! »

« Je sais… moi aussi… »

« Je sais. »

« Mais il n'y avait que toi pour sembler y penser… »

Harry avait senti l'émotion le submerger, comme en cette étrange soirée où il venait de défaire celui qui avait transformé son monde en enfer et où il s'était paradoxalement senti totalement orphelin. Mais, dans le petit cottage écossais, comme autrefois dans le manoir battu par les vents, Remus s'était approché de lui. La main était plus frêle, mais elle eut le même effet apaisant.

« J'aurais voulu faire plus… mais tu as raison, je ne m'en suis jamais donné les moyens… »

Harry avait fermé les yeux pour accepter ces excuses. Pendant des années, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir rejeter sur d'autres la responsabilité de toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées mais, aujourd'hui, il savait que le vieil ami de son père en avait sans doute plus besoin que lui. Il avait pris la main, rendu la pression, et avait conclu :

« Cette fois, on va leur montrer, Remus… »

000

(1) Adaptation libre d'une phrase de Leonard Cohen, que j'ai lue il y a dix ans mais qui me hante depuis : « I'am not a pessimist. A pessimist is afraid of getting wet, and I am totally soaked already ».

(version corrigée en septembre 2007)

0000

Ensuite ? Ensuite, Remus va venir à Londres… Dudley va s'intéresser aux créatures magiques… - mouarf ! - et Justin va nous parler de Rogue…enfin, je crois… Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	13. L'art de la confession

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire**

Merci à Mme Rowlings, qui est prêteuse,

La cigale, qui ne fait que fait que passer…

Toujours merci à **Alixe, Alana Chantelune et Vert**…

**Crys…** Le précédent fut bien et celui-là ?

Très belle remontée de **Lunenoire,** ici aussi, contente que cette histoire te plaise ! Pour moi, Harry accepte Dudley parce qu'il a sans doute toujours rêvé que leur relation soit différente. Et puis aussi, parce que c'est un personnage rigolo à écrire !

Voici **Csame **presque vexé, zut, ça faisait longtemps… Sur la forme, tu ne posais pas de questions… Sur le fond, oui, le dernier était un peu triste, mais c'était le solde des comptes… et ça répond aussi à **Ce baratineur de Charme**… Oui, j'en ai fait de ce Remus-là quelqu'un d'important pour Harry – même s'il ne ressemble pas à celui d'autres fics…hein **Lazoule ? **Je te surprends ? C'est le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire !

Bon, on entre doucement dans le vif du sujet, ça devrait plaire à **Sisicho…**

Espérons que tous le juristes, qui m'observent et se marrent, seront être magnanimes avec une pauvre sociologue qui fait une incursion sur leurs terres… Et non, malgré les rumeurs persistantes, je ne suis pas éduc spé…

**13 – Remus ou l'art de la confession**

Quand Harry poussa la porte du pub, les basses lui apprirent qu'ils entraient dans un de ces bars pour jeunes Moldus, avec de la musique électro qui semblait là pour remplacer les conversations. Il eut un sourire contrit pour Lupin :

« C'est Dudley qui a voulu qu'on se retrouve là… C'est à côté de son école, je crois. »

Remus se contenta de lui rendre son sourire et de lui faire de la tête le signe d'avancer. Ils ne sortirent que difficilement la zone du comptoir, profitant finalement du savoir-faire d'une serveuse et se glissant dans son sillage. Au fond du pub, il y avait une sorte de petite piste de danse qui devait servir plus tard le soir et, plus loin encore, une série de niches. Harry commença à maudire son cousin et ses lieux de rendez-vous, quand Parvati se leva pour leur faire signe.

« Vous voilà ! Harry ! Professeur, vous avez fait bon voyage !? »

« Bonsoir Parvati ! » - répondit Remus tranquillement. « Si vous pouviez oublier le « professeur », j'aurais l'impression de ne pas être encore aussi vieux que Dumbledore ! »

« Oh », dit Parvati en rougissant légèrement. Harry sourit en la voyant, si intimidée par Lupin. Quand il l'avait quitté le midi, après un repas commun à la cafétéria du Ministère, elle lui avait fait répéter deux fois l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous. « Bien sûr, heu, Remus ? » proposa-t-elle.

Lupin la remercia d'un sourire. Dudley s'était levé pendant l'échange, attendant un peu timidement en retrait. Harry allait le présenter, mais son cousin fut plus rapide :

« Bonjour Monsieur, je suis Dudley, le… le cousin de Harry… Vous vous souvenez ? »

Harry repassa dans sa tête les rares fois où Lupin et sa famille s'étaient croisés et ne trouva aucun bon souvenir commun. Mais ni Dudley ni Remus ne semblèrent avoir envie de s'en rappeler. Harry remarqua alors, derrière son cousin, sur la banquette une jeune femme qui ressemblait étrangement aux personnages des jeux qu'adorait Dudley. Ses vêtements sombres ne cachaient rien d'une plastique parfaite et faisaient ressortir ses cheveux rouges savamment décoiffés. _Tonks aimerait, _estima le jeune Auror.

La jeune femme parlait très bas avec animation dans un minuscule téléphone portable. Ça doit être une copine de Dudley, continua-t-il à réfléchir. « La fameuse Emmie ? » Qui d'autre qu'une graphiste pouvait choisir une tenue aussi originale ?

«… et voici une amie à moi… Tam Wilson…», continua Dudley.

Tam…La journaliste ? Dudley avait perdu la tête ? Harry écarquilla les yeux et Dudley eut un petit geste furtif d'excuse.

« Tam, voici mon cousin Harry et… »

La susnommée Tam fit un petit signe de salut de sa main libre, désignant l'appareil avec une petite grimace, et recommença à chuchoter de plus belle dans son téléphone.

« Elle est avec son rédac chef…», expliqua Dudley sur un ton désolé. « Je vous la présenterai plus tard. »

« On va pas rester longtemps de toute façon », intervint Parvati. Et Harry sentit qu'elle les avait attendus avec impatience. « Ron nous retrouve au restaurant… »

« Un restaurant ? C'est une bonne idée ça, je meurs de faim ! » - lança alors la voix avec laquelle Harry avait discuté au téléphone. La jeune femme avait refermé son appareil et les regardait tous avec un grand sourire confiant - Ils allaient tous se réjouir qu'elle les accompagne. Harry n'eut pas besoin de chercher le regard de Dudley. Celui-ci prit qu'une courte inspiration avant de s'exclamer :

« Oui, hein, si vous devez aller aussi loin, vous devriez partir maintenant ! Vous nous raconterez… »

« Oui tu as raison, Dudley », approuva précipitamment Parvati. « Une heure au moins… avec les embouteillages… »

« Ah, vous allez y aller comment ? Tu m'as dit que vous n'aviez pas de voiture ? » - demanda la journaliste se tournant vers Parvati. Harry qui avait observé avec un certain intérêt, son cousin et sa petite amie inventer de toutes pièces un mensonge énorme en quelques secondes, fut tout aussi édifié par l'aplomb de Parvati quand celle-ci expliqua :

« Mes parents, mes parents vont venir nous chercher… D'ailleurs… »

_Ils ont répété ou quoi ?_

« Waow… le vieil oncle de province, tes parents… C'est le repas officiel alors ? » demanda Tam Wilson avec un vrai sourire, « Comme c'est romantique ! »

Parvati devint opportunément pivoine, renforçant la conviction de Tam Wilson qu'elle avait correctement interprété ce qui se passait. Le 'vieil oncle de province' eut l'air de s'amuser prodigieusement du quiproquo, et Harry décida qu'il devait arrêter de s'inquiéter. Mais soudain, la journaliste moldue fronça ses sourcils et demanda :

« Et toi, Dud, t'es pas invité ? »

Cette fois, elle avait pris tout le monde par surprise, et des regards fatigués et anxieux volèrent en tout sens autour de la table. Harry fut tenté d'appliquer une bonne vieille recette magique pour contrer définitivement la curiosité de la jeune femme… A trois sorciers, ils arriveraient sans doute à un résultat acceptable…. Mais finalement, Dudley intervint de nouveau sur un ton évasif :

« Une autre fois, trop de travail, trop de monde… Tu veux qu'on dîne ensemble ?»

« Mais attends, si c'est son oncle, c'est aussi un peu le tien, non ? » insista la jeune femme.

« Pas vraiment », dirent Harry et Dudley en même temps, et cette fois Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

« Mademoiselle Wilson, je vous déconseille fortement de vous lancer dans des recherches généalogiques sur 'notre' famille », expliqua-t-il. Et il y avait une telle autorité tranquille dans sa voix que la jeune femme se tut.

00

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Harry un fois sur le trottoir.

« Dans un restaurant indien, juste à côté de la maison… C'est bon, c'est tranquille et c'est pas loin », expliqua Parvati.

« Je ne vais donc malheureusement pas rencontrez vos parents, Parvati ? » demanda Lupin avec un air innocent très étudié.

« Malheureusement », confirma la jeune femme avec un sourire un peu nerveux.

« Vous êtes une jeune Auror pleine de ressource ! »

Parvati rougit une nouvelle fois, se tourna vers Harry, qui ne sut que lui sourire, avant de se retourner vers Lupin pour expliquer :

« On a pensé que vous seriez fatigué par le voyage, et il y a tellement de monde qui veut vous voir dans les jours qui viennent ! »

« Je suis ravi de passer une soirée en si bonne compagnie… »

Ils se turent quelques instants et Harry demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que qu'elle faisait là, d'abord, cette journaliste !? Dudley exagère ! »

« T'énerve pas, Harry, ils avaient rendez-vous avant… Il pensait qu'elle partirait vite, mais elle est restée quand je suis arrivée… » - commença raisonnablement Parvati avant de continuer avec une exaspération certaine : « Elle est d'une curiosité ! 'Et vous êtes qui ? » « Et ce Harry, il va venir ? » « Et vous travaillez dans quoi ? » ; « On vous a jamais dit que vous vous mettriez bien plus en valeur avec un léger maquillage ? »

Harry pouffa. Parvati était habillée très simplement, d'un jean et d'un col roulé noirs, et il imagina qu'elle avait transformé sa robe d'Auror en imperméable… Elle devait arrivée droit de ses cours – et à la Division des Aurors, la féminité n'était pas particulièrement prisée.

« Rigole pas », grogna-t-elle en lui envoyant une bourrade dans le bras. « Je m'étais pas sentie si stupide et transparente depuis le bal de quatrième année… ».

Une telle sortie calma instantanément Harry. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de cette soirée lointaine, où il avait été avec elle faute de mieux. Il doutait que ce soit le 'bon moment' – si ce moment hypothétique existait même. Mais Remus sembla lire sur son visage comme dans un livre et rit doucement :

« Ah non, ne me rendez pas arbitre de vos querelles, tous les deux ! Surtout si elles sont aussi vieilles que vos études à Poudlard…»

Les deux jeunes Aurors s'empourprèrent légèrement, comme des enfants pris en faute, et tous continuèrent leur chemin en silence, jusqu'au moment où Lupin ajouta avec une certaine nostalgie :

« Encore que ça me rajeunit… Tes parents, Harry, ne cessaient de nous demander de trancher leurs disputes. »

« Ils… ils se disputaient beaucoup ? » demanda Harry avec une voix qu'il n'arriva pas à débarrasser de son tremblement.

Lupin rit.

« Je vais te répondre ce que leur disait Sirius : 'Hé, disputez-vous, sinon, on va croire que vous allez vous séparer !'… C'était leur fonctionnement… c'était aussi parce qu'ils étaient profondément semblables l'un à l'autre… Rien ne rend plus intransigeant que de reconnaître ses défauts chez un autre… »

Harry déglutit. Il essaya de croire que c'était parce que Remus avait parlé de son parrain, puis il décida de regarder la vérité en face :

« On m'a… on m'a toujours dit… »

« Qu'ils s'aimaient ? Mais bien sûr ! Enormément ! »

« Que… que ma mère était beaucoup plus raisonnable », termina doucement Harry. Parvati lui prit la main et la serra, il lui rendit sa pression.

« Mais James aussi était raisonnable ! James aussi était doué, James aussi était ambitieux… il avait juste une autre façon de le faire savoir ! » - répondit Lupin avec une animation que Harry lui avait rarement vu.

Il se demanda pour la milliardième s'il arriverait jamais à avoir une image équilibrée de ses parents… La main douce de Parvati dans la sienne lui rappela l'opinion de la jeune femme en la matière : « parce que tu crois que quiconque a une image juste de ses parents ? On n'a pas une seule image de ses parents mais différentes images, à différentes époques, dans différentes situations… toi, tu as différents regards sur ce qu'ils étaient, ça revient au même ! »

Là, au croisement de deux boulevards particulièrement bruyants, il ne trouva rien de mieux à répondre que :

« Oh. »

« Nous y voilà », intervint alors Parvati en désignant une petite enseigne discrète ornée d'un éléphant rose. « La meilleure cuisine magique indienne de tout Londres ! »

000

« Remus ! » s'exclama Ron, déjà attablé à une table, une bière devant lui. « Bienvenu ! »

Lupin lui rendit sa chaleureuse poignée de main.

« Harry m'a dit que tu as été blessé ? Ça va ? »

« Comme neuf ! Je… je voulais venir avec Harry, mais vous le connaissez, il avait décidé d'y aller seul ! »

Harry baissa le nez, hésitant entre prendre cette remarque légèrement ou comme une critique de fond sur sa perpétuelle tendance à se lancer seul dans des combats démesurés. Mais Lupin vint à son aide :

« Je pense, Ron, que nous avions tous les deux besoins de nous… de nous mesurer une bonne fois l'un à l'autre avant de faire alliance contre tous les méchants ! Ceci fait, tous ceux qui ont la patience d'avoir de l'amitié pour nous sont les bienvenus ! »

Parvati sourit. Harry se sentit rosir, mais Ron continua :

« Ouais, parce que plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'il va vous en falloir des amis ! »

Ceci rendit tout le monde pensif autour de la table. La serveuse arriva opportunément avec des menus, et tout le monde décida de laisser Parvati commander un assortiment de plats qu'ils partageraient.

« Nous voyons Justin quand ? » demanda Lupin, dès que la serveuse se fut éloignée.

« Demain matin… L'après-midi, il est pris, mais il a dit qu'il prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait dimanche… »

« Mais le dimanche, n'oubliez pas que nous sommes invités chez les Weasley », intervint Parvati.

« Tes parents sont au courant, Ron ? » demanda Remus.

« Non… et je pense qu'on peut encore attendre pour qu'ils le soient », répliqua le rouquin avec conviction.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

« De toutes façons, », demanda Harry en se tournant vers Lupin, « tu restes…? »

« Le temps qu'il faudra », promit le vieux sorcier, « le temps qu'il faudra… »

000

« Bon, si je comprends bien M. Finch-Fletchley , vous voulez attendre d'avoir rassemblé tous les témoignages pour faire la demande officielle », résuma Lupin.

Harry sourit intérieurement au 'M. Finch-Fletchley' , il était sûr que ça rappelait à Justin ses années à Poudlard plus qu'autre chose, mais bon. Les gens de la génération de Remus restaient sans doute plus formels. Il avait quand même fallu rien de moins que la mort de Voldemort pour que Lupin se décide à tutoyer Ron et Hermione !

« Oui, je pense comme Harry que, dès que le Ministère va comprendre ce que nous avons en tête, ils ne vont pas rester passifs… Ils vont chercher à faire pression sur des témoins, peut-être sur la presse aussi pour qu'elle n'accorde pas trop d'intérêt à notre projet… Je veux donc le maximum de témoignages avant… »

« Il t'en manque beaucoup ? » demanda Harry, qui n'avait cessé de se demander comment Justin comptait s'assurer le témoignage de Rogue.

« J'ai le tien et celui de Ron, mais après ce que vient de me raconter M. Lupin, je pense que je vais vous réinterroger pour explorer toutes les pistes que pourrait utiliser la défense…. Je vais aux Etats-Unis dans quinze jours pour affaires… moldues… et je dois en profiter pour faite un saut à Salem et voir Hermione….Entre temps, je pense que j'aurais réussi à interroger Rogue… »

Lupin et Harry se regardèrent, leur question muette assourdissante, mais l'avocat continua, tournant les pages de son dossier un peu trop rapidement :

« Je pense que ce sont les témoignages les plus importants… Il faudra aussi bien sûr contacter les Diggory pour voir s'ils sont prêts à raconter ce que leur a dit Dumbledore au moment de la mort de Cédric - J'ai du mal à anticiper quelle sera leur réponse…Les membres de l'Ordre encore vivants devront aussi témoigner avoir vu Sirius Black, libre, membre de l'Ordre, et avoir su qu'il était innocent… »

« Ron ne veut pas que ses parents… », commença Harry.

« Je vais te répondre comme à lui. Je sais qu'ils diront la vérité ; ils peuvent être mis au courant quand on n'en saura plus sur la stratégie de la défense… Il y a Nymphadora Tonks, Shackelbot… »

« Des Aurors », commenta Harry avec une grimace.

« Oui. Nous les contacterons quand l'enquête sera officielle… De toute façon, l'autre partie va le faire… »

« Il y aurait aussi les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore », lança Harry avec un mélange de dérision et d'affection dans la voix. Les résultats n'avaient sans doute pas été à la hauteur de leurs ambitions, et l'aspirant Auror qu'il était devenu mesurait bien à quel point ils avaient été présomptueux. Mais ce petit groupe qui avait cru en lui constituait l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs de cinquième année.

Justin, qui avait fait partie de ce groupe, secoua cependant la tête :

« J'y ai pensé Harry, mais non, et pour deux raisons. D'abord, nous nous éloignerions du sujet : nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de voir Sirius ou Pettigrow… Même ceux qui étaient au Ministère n'ont rien vu qui remette en cause la version passée des événements. Je pense donc qu'il faut se concentrer sur l'assassinat de tes parents, Harry…. Tu ne pourras pas régler tous tes comptes avec tout ton passé dans ce procès…», ajouta finalement l'avocat en replongeant dans ses notes pour éviter son regard.

Harry fut halluciné de la lecture que Justin avait de ses motivations profondes. Etait-il si transparent ? Quand son ancien camarade était-il devenu si fin psychologue ?

« Et la deuxième raison ? » - demanda Lupin, sans doute pour leur épargner une gêne supplémentaire.

« La deuxième raison est que j'en ai fait partie… et que je ne veux pas qu'on apparaisse au procès comme ayant été particulièrement proches. »

Comme Harry levait les yeux de nouveau vers lui, l'avocat précisa :

« Je suis heureux, Harry, que tu me considères comme quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance et, justement, je ne veux pas te décevoir. Ils ne vont pas nous faire de cadeaux, alors autant laisser de côté tout ce qui pourrait se retourner contre nous… »

Harry le regarda longuement avant d'être sûr d'avoir bien compris le raisonnement de l'ancien Poufsouffle.

« Tu as peur qu'ils disent : 'regardez les, à quinze ans déjà, ils prenaient d'assaut le Département des Mystères, aujourd'hui c'est tout le Ministère' ? »

« Exactement. »

Les trois hommes se turent. Harry hocha la tête comme pour dire qu'il avait compris.

« Bref, je vais continuer mon travail de fourmi, ça devrait être prêt après Noël… Là, je demanderais officiellement le dossier… On verra s'ils nous le donnent… »

« Ils peuvent refuser ? » demanda Remus sur le ton de la conversation.

« Non, mais ils peuvent rendre ça très long et difficile, des pièces peuvent se 'perdre'… des choses comme ça. On verra bien. »

« Et on ferait quoi alors ? » demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

«Justement, c'est là que je veux en venir… Dans un tel procès, on aurait pu vouloir de l'argent, et alors on aurait pu envisager un arrangement à l'amiable… » - commença-t-il sur le ton de quelqu'un qui est parti pour un long exposé théorique. Comme Harry ouvrait la bouche, Justin leva la main et ajouta : « Ecoute-moi, Harry, je sais que ce n'est pas cela que tu veux. Je veux juste que vous compreniez mon raisonnement. Si on avait été prêt à accepter un compromis, on aurait eu intérêt à agir discrètement. Mais, comme ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut, il faut que le nettoyage public du linge sale devienne incontournable. »

« En bref, il faut la presse », comprit Remus avant Harry.

« Oui. »

Une étincelle étrange traversa le regard de l'avocat quand il croisa celui interrogatif de son ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

« Mais avant, tu disais qu'ils allaient faire pression... » - commença Harry les sourcils toujours froncés.

Justin eut un sourire satisfait, comme s'il les avait amenés exactement là où il voulait, et se pencha par-dessus son bureau.

« Nous allons être plus malins qu'eux… »

0000

« Et vous avez accepté ? »

Lupin haussa les épaules.

« Ai-je d'autre choix ? Et puis quelque part, même si je doute que ça intéresse quelqu'un d'autre que Justin, je crois que j'ai envie de voir tout cela écrit quelque part… »

Harry sentit un nœud se relâcher dans sa poitrine en entendant ces mots. Quand il avait parlé de son idée de livre à Justin, il n'avait pas pensé que ça allait devenir une pièce maîtresse de la stratégie de l'avocat. Quand il s'en était rendu compte, dans le cabinet feutré de la City, il s'était senti singulièrement mal à l'aise, comme s'il se servait indûment du dernier Maraudeur. Savoir que celui-ci pouvait trouver une raison personnelle à l'aventure aidait un peu.

« Tu verras, Luna est un peu étrange… »

« Ron ! » s'indigna Parvati.

« … mais c'est une très bonne journaliste et sa boîte d'édition marche très bien ! » s'empressa d'ajouter l'interpellé.

« Enfin, mieux que celle de son père », corrigea Harry.

Remus sourit. Parvati demanda.

« Il veut donc sortir le livre, quoiqu'il arrive, pour que le Ministère ne puisse pas enterrer l'affaire ? »

« C'est l'idée ».

« Et ça suffira ? » demanda Ron.

« On verra bien », intervint Lupin. « Hum, je vais vous envahir pour quelques semaines du coup… »

« Je vais te laisser ma chambre », dit Harry. « Tu es ici chez toi ! »

« Je peux… » - commença Dudley qui pour l'instant les avait écoutés dans le plus profond silence discuter de tout ce que Justin avait dit.

« C'est bien comme ça », intervint doucement Parvati, « Harry viendra dormir chez moi, de toutes façons… » Comme elle rosissait, Ron termina en levant les yeux au ciel :

« … c'est déjà ce qui se passe le plus souvent ! »

Tous sourirent sauf Lupin, qui avait pris un air songeur.

« Il va falloir penser à la pleine lune », dit-il très doucement.

Les trois autres sorciers échangèrent un regard. Evidemment.

« Tu… tu ne prends plus… » - demanda, presque timidement, Harry.

« Je ne connais personne qui soit capable d'en préparer », expliqua froidement Lupin.

Instantanément, Harry revit Rogue entrer dans le bureau de Remus, quand celui-ci l'avait invité à boire le thé dans ce dimanche étrange où aucun des deux n'avait été totalement sincère avec l'autre. En revoyant l'air méprisant et dégoûté qu'arborait Rogue en amenant la potion Tue-Loup, il se rappela que Justin avait de nouveau éludé la question de comment il comptait convaincre l'ancien Maître des Potions de Poudlard, devenu expert indépendant, à témoigner dans ce procès. Mais la voix pratique de Ron le tira de ses réflexions :

« Bon faut y réfléchir… bien sûr, tout le monde ne peut pas préparer ça dans sa cuisine, mais je peux demander aux jumeaux, ils emploient de très bons sorciers en potion… »

« Bonne idée », approuva Parvati. « On peut aussi demander aux gars du labo mais… »

Elle grimaça et les autres sorciers n'eurent pas besoin de sous-titres. Personne n'accepterait de préparer une telle potion sans poser de questions. Et les gens du labo travaillaient pour le Ministère et, même si Lupin était officiellement enregistré, la dernière chose qu'ils avaient besoin était une enquête de routine du Ministère sur ce que le lycanthrope faisait chez eux.

« Même avec la potion tue-loup », continua un peu tristement Lupin, « je… je ne veux être une menace pour personne… »

Et là tous les regards se tournèrent vers Dudley. Oui, Ron, Harry ou Parvati se sentaient capables de tenir tête à un loup-garou calmé par une potion efficace. Ils se sentaient capables de prendre toutes les sécurités nécessaires pour eux même. Mais comment protéger un Moldu ?

« Dudley… » - commença Harry après de longues secondes de réflexion. « Il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles dormir ailleurs pendant trois jours, au moment de la pleine lune ? »

Son cousin le regarda d'un air étrange.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez avec la pleine lune ? »

« Oui ».

« Au point où nous en sommes, et puisque je vais bientôt livrer toute ma vie en pâture à un éditeur, pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? » - lança Remus, sa voix oscillant entre dérision et raison.

Ron haussa les épaules. Parvati réfléchit et murmura :

« Remus a raison »

Harry les regarda tous les trois tour à tour pour vérifier que personne ne changeait d'avis, inspira et articula : « Remus est un loup-garou ».

Le silence minéral qui suivit lui apprit que Dudley digérait mal l'information. Il fronça les sourcils dans une mimique qui le rendait aussi expressif que quand il cherchait à calculer s'il avait eu plus de cadeaux que l'année précédent à son anniversaire. Puis soudain, il secoua la tête :

« Un loup-garou ? Tu veux dire qu'il se transforme en loup avec la pleine lune ?… Harry ! Vous me faites tous marcher… les loups-garous, ça n'existent pas !»

Harry se demanda s'ils avaient quelque chose dans la bibliothèque qui convaincrait Dudley de l'existence des loups-garous aussi sûrement que « Le Quidditch à travers les âges » l'avait persuadé que les balais volaient…

« Malheureusement, jeune homme », intervint alors Remus d'une voix presque professorale. « Si j'ai l'air d'avoir 70 ans, alors que je n'en ai pas encore 50, si je vis seul au fond de l'Ecosse, et encore parce que Harry a la bonté de me verser depuis près de dix ans une pension que je ne mérite pas… »

« Tu crois que Sirius t'aurait laissé crever la faim ? »

Mais Remus l'ignora, et Harry le détesta pour cette façon qu'il avait de toujours se rabaisser. Il décida qu'il verrait Luna le premier pour la mettre en garde contre le dénigrement systématique que le loup-garou adoptait pour parler de lui.

« … tout cela, et bien d'autre chose d'ailleurs, n'est vrai que parce que je souffre de manière irrémédiable et permanente de Lycanthropie», termina Lupin.

« Qu'il est un loup-garou », traduisit obligeamment Ron à Dudley qui avait écouté la sortie la bouche ouverte. « Cela signifie qu'il se transforme en loup féroce la nuit de la pleine lune, ce qui peut être un peu dangereux pour son entourage", conclut-il maladroitement.

« Mais, 25 jours par mois, il est tout à fait normal », ajouta précipitamment Parvati.

_Normal ? Qui était normal autour de cette table ?_ Harry n'arriva pas à ajouter un mot parce que cette scène l'émouvait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Mais son blond cousin finit par retrouver une certaine contenance :

« Waow… et, vous connaissez aussi des vampires ? »

000

Dans le prochain, Luna entre dans la ronde…tiens ça fait presque un titre de chapitre, ça…

(version revue le 30 septembre 2007)


	14. Une vie de carte Chocogrenouille

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire**

Merci à **JKR **d'être si prêteuse, Fénice la cigale qui ne fait que passer.

Merci à **Alixe **d'avoir reluà **Vert** de m'avoir relancée, et à la SNCF, l'idée du chapitre est venu dans le TGV…

Merci à ceux qui sont passés par là et l'ont fait savoir !

**Kobé…** Ouais c'est très juste ça, un Dudley miroir inversé d'Arthur… ça me plaît….

**Lazoule…** Hermione vit sa vie… mais il faudra bien qu'elle revienne pour le procès…

**Vert **(et **Lazoule** aussi) Voici donc Luna….

**Ce baratineur…** Le procès devrait en effet bousculer pas mal le système… faut-il encore l'écrire… mais ça vient, ça vient…

**14 - Une vie de carte chocogrenouille**

« Ça fait quoi d'avoir sa tête sur une carte chocogrenouille ? »

Sa question avait un instant pesé sur la bonne humeur générale qui régnait dans la petite assemblée réunie, en ce froid et pluvieux dimanche de décembre, dans l'appartement des Aspirants Aurors Potter et Weasley.

« Pas une, deux », avait finalement fait remarqué Harry avec une feinte légèreté. Mais la jeune éditrice avait simplement froncé les sourcils et il avait expliqué « une de profil et une de face », avant de conclure: « pas aussi drôle qu'on pourrait le croire ».

Ron et Parvati s'étaient esclaffés, Lupin et Finch-Fletchey avaient souri. Seul Dudley avait demandé avec une certaine résignation: « Vous parlez de quoi, là ?»

En voyant Luna se tourner immédiatement vers son cousin et lui donner avec empressement la carte qu'elle venait de trouver dans son chocolat, Harry se surprit à s'étonner chaque jour un peu moins de ce que ces deux là s'entendent si bien. Qui plus que Luna pouvait entreprendre une étude scientifique des jeux vidéos moldus et d'une étrange littérature qu'ils désignaient sur le nom de Manga ? Quel autre Moldu que Dudley pouvait avoir une telle curiosité frustrée du monde magique pour être prêt à aller avec elle à d'obscures conférences sur la disparition des farfadets ou la possibilité de réveiller les capacités magiques des fantômes ?

« C'est toi, Harry ? » - demanda son cousin en regardant l'image où un Harry de dix-sept ans, dans son uniforme de Poudlard, esquissait un salut gêné à ses administrateurs avant de tourner le dos avec une précipitation manifeste. « Et mais… tu t'en vas !»

« J'vais pas rester là toute la journée » commenta Harry avec bonne humeur et un clin d'œil à Ron qui eut l'air surpris. « Tu te rappelles pas ? Tu m'avais dû ça dans le Poudlard Express quand j'ai eu ma première carte de Dumbledore !»

« Et t'es dessus parce que… » - avait encore demandé le jeune Dursley.

« Oui Dudley », confirma Harry en s'interdisant de détourner le regard ou de rougir. « Parce que. »

Parvati sourit à l'échange et demanda « T'as pas l'air très content d'être dessus ! Pourquoi t'as accepté ça ?»

« Parce que… Fudge… Fudge a voulu. Il trouvait étrange, suffisant voire arrogant que je refuse. » - expliqua Harry, un arrière goût amer dans la bouche. Lupin soupira sans doute pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir été là alors pour menacer une nouvelle fois le ministre de ses crocs.

« Il peut peutêtre demander des indemnités, non Maître? » lança Ron en direction de Justin.

« Encore un autre procès ? » s'amusa leur ancien camarade de Poudlard. « Attendez déjà d'en avoir fini avec celui-là… »

« Oui », approuva Parvati. « Tu disais donc que tu avais tout ? »

« Oui. » Justin se pencha sur son bloc note, pointant de son coûteux stylo plume les différents poins d'une liste. « J'ai tous vos témoignages… même celui d'Hermione… Et Luna est prête, n'est-ce pas Luna ? »

« Oui, nous faisons une dernière relecture, mais le livre est prêt. Nous sommes d'ailleurs tombés d'accord, Remus et moi, sur un titre « 25 jours d'humanité ».

Instinctivement Harry regarda Remus qui avait l'air mélancolique mais satisfait. Il savait que le vieux loup-garou avait déjà refusé plusieurs titres, trop racoleurs ou trop réducteurs pour lui. Lupin soutint son regard et lui sourit, effaçant pendant de trop brèves secondes cet air d'épuisement perpétuel qui le caractérisait. Oui, l'humanité était bien ce qui séparait Remus Lupin du commun des sorciers, songea Harry.

« C'est bien comme titre », confirma Parvati, exprimant alors à voix haute l'avis de tous.

« Et c'est facile à traduire », ajouta Luna avec son indicible air absent« car la seconde bonne nouvelle est que j'ai de très bons contacts en France, en Allemagne et en Italie pour la traduction des mémoires d'un loup-garou… »

« La fait qu'on puisse le présenter comme un proche du seul et unique Harry Potter ne gâche sans doute rien » ajouta à mi-voix Ron, mais personne ne releva.

« Tu es d'accord, Remus ? » s'enquit quand même Harry.

« Oui, sans réserve. Il existe en Italie du Nord une communauté de loups-garous assez bien organisée pour faire reconnaître leurs droits, et en France et en Allemagne, les choses ne sont pas parfaites sans toutefois atteindre notre ostracisme britannique officiel … Et plus il y aura de bruits… Aucune bonne cause n'avance dans l'ombre » conclut-il sans doute ému.

« La parution est prévue pour janvier… vers le dix je pense », ajouta Luna à propos pour éviter que le silence ne s'installe de nouveau. Harry n'aurait pas parié qu'elle l'ait fait exprès mais le résultat seul comptait.

« Très bien », approuva Justin. « Je vais donc pouvoir poser la demande officielle d'information sur le dossier de… l'assassinat des Potter » Il jeta un bref regard à Harry avant de continuer « Ce n'est pas encore la demande de réouverture du dossier, mais vous devez tous savoir que ça ne va pas passer inaperçu… La machine sera lancée. »

Tous hochèrent la tête.

« Le nom… le nom de Harry va apparaître tout de suite ?» demanda Parvati avec une nervosité certaine.

« Non », expliqua Justin en secouant la tête, « à ce stade, je ne suis pas obligé de révéler le nom de mon client. »

« Y'en a qui vont y perdre le sommeil », commenta Ron.

« Dans le cadre de l'examen des pièces, je pourrais convoquer officiellement les témoins… tes parents, Ron, des Aurors, même Fudge si je veux »

« Rogue aussi ? » demanda Ron deux secondes avant Harry.

« Oh Rogue », répondit Justin avec un petit sourire intérieur. « J'ai déjà le témoignage de Rogue ».

Un silence stupéfait répondit à cette affirmation.

« Vous voulez voir » - ajouta-t-il en sortant une sorte d'ampoule qui rappela un peu douloureusement à Harry une nuit tragique au Département des Mystères. L'avocat ouvrit un grand sac de voyage en cuir et en sorti une Pensine dont l'aspect patiné jurait étrangement avec le style moldu chic qu'il affectionnait. Une fois qu'il l'eut installé sur la table, il souleva doucement l'épais cachet de cire qui protégeait le contenu de l'ampoule. Il déversa ensuite le liquide dans la Pensine et une fumée s'éleva presque instantanément. La fumée pris bientôt la forme du visage de Justin et demanda « Professeur Rogue, vous êtes prêt ? »

Harry sentit la main de Parvati se poser sur sa cuisse et la presser très doucement et il crut qu'il allait pleurer.

000

« Vous voulez que je vous parle de Black ? De Sirius Black… ça ne m'étonne pas. J'ai toujours su que ce n'était pas fini. Toujours su que Potter ne pourrait pas ne pas tenter de faire rendre justice… j'imagine que Lupin n'est pas loin… On m'a dit qu'ils étaient toujours en relation… »

Harry se demanda qui pouvait informer l'ancien Maître des Potions. Si Dumbledore avait toujours été vivant la question ne se serait pas posée… mais là…

La voix le tira de son introspection. La voix était si étonnamment comparable à celle que le professeur Rogue avait dans ses souvenirs. Elle continuait de s'élever de la fumée qui personnifiait un homme assis dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées. Un regard à Lupin lui apprit que le dernier Marauder n'était pas moins ému que lui. Mais la fumée changea pour reprendre la silhouette haute et nerveuse de Finch-Fletchey :

« Professeur, depuis quand connaissiez-vous Sirius Black ? »

« Black a été mon… condisciple pendant sept années à Poudlard… Il est de connaissance publique que nous nous sommes détestés et affrontés… pendant sept années sans aucune interruption… avec lui et ses amis… James Potter, Remus Lupin et… Peter Pettigrow… »

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être légilimens pour sentir que les pires souvenirs de Rogue revenaient à la charge en ce moment. Harry aurait parié que l'incident de la Cabane Hurlante en faisait partie. Mais le professeur ne précisa pas et Justin continua son interrogatoire factuel.

« Vous avez mentionné James Potter… c'était l'ami de Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas »

« Ami » éternua le professeur Rogue « Je suppose que « ombre » ou « double » serait plus juste. »

« Oui. Hum… avez-vous su ce que devenaient vos deux… condisciples après leur sortie de Poudlard ?»

De nouveau, la voix amère et méprisante de Rogue remplit la pièce :

« Qui ignorait alors que James Potter et Sirius Black s'entraînaient sans relâche pour mener la lutte contre les Ténèbres ? »

Le double gazeux de Justin se tut de nouveau et Harry regarda l'avocat en chair et en os qui secoua la tête comme s'il jugeait lui-même la faiblesse de sa prestation. Mais Rogue était sans doute un gros morceau.

« Avez-vous été d'une manière ou d'une autre au courantà cette époque, de la prophétie faite... sur le destin de Harry Potter » demanda finalement Finch-Fletcher

« Indirectement », finit par répondre Severus Rogue, plus sobre cette fois.

« De son contenu ? » insista l'avocat.

« Pas exactement… pas totalement… mais ça je l'ai su des années plus tard », lâcha l'ancien Maître des Potions, visiblement à regret

Le double gazeux de Justin prit le temps de formuler sa question suivante.

« En raison de cette prophétie et d'informations… de ce que lui ont révélé ces informateurs, Albus Dumbledore a conseillé aux Potter de prendre un gardien du secret. Etiez-vous au courant de cette mesure ?»

De nouveau, le professeur eut l'air un peu embarrassé puis, finalement, il commença à répondre :

« J'ai entendu à l'époque cette rumeur… d'autres aussi, selon lesquelles ils auraient quitté le pays par exemple… J'ai toujours pensé que le sortilège Fidélitas était l'option la plus crédible… surtout quand on savait l'influence qu'avait Dumbledore sur eux… »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander si, à cette époque, Rogue était déjà un agent double ou s'il avait alors été fidèle uniquement à Voldemort… Il s'interrogea sur les raisons qui posaient un homme comme lui à sortir de sa réserve aujourd'huià prendre le risque d'être éclaboussé dans le processus de réhabilitation d'un homme qu'il avait toujours détesté…

« Et dans cette perspective, aviez-vous réfléchi à qui pouvait être leur gardien des secrets ? » - interrogeait Justin, le poussant pas à pas à raconter tous ses secrets.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ils étaient proches de Dumbledore et… si on m'avait demandé alors qui… enfin, j'aurais sans doute d'abord pensé à Dumbledore mais… quand le petit Harry Potter a … a accompli la prophétie, enfin la première partie de la prophétie… je … je ne me suis pas étonné qu'on accuse Sirius Black… après Dumbledore, Black était le choix le plus logique. »

Pour la millionième fois Harry dut repousser la pensée qui l'assaillait, cette pensée déraisonnable et têtue qui demandait « Et que ce serait-il passé si Dumbledore avait été le Gardien » Le passé ne pouvait être changé… ou à un coût trop élevé pour être envisageable… N'était-ce pas ce que le vieux directeur de Poudlard lui avait maintes fois répété ?

« Pourquoi ? » demandait Justin au professeur Rogue.

« Et bien, mais c'était l'ami de James Potter ! A qui d'autres aurait-il confié sa famille qu'à son meilleur ami » - s'exclama l'ancien professeur sur un ton agacé qu'il aurait pu prendre pour répondre à un élève perdu devant une potion particulièrement compliquée.

« Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, Sirius Black était alors Aspirant Auror… »

Harry l'imagina, droit, grand, les cheveux rejetés en arrière, l'écusson brodé des Aurors sur la poitrine et l'athamé rituel à la ceinture… Sa bouche s'assécha.

« Qu'est-ce qui pouvait vous faire croire qu'il ait été retourné par les partisans de Voldemort ? » demandait Justin courageusement.

Le silence de Severus emplit la pièce aussi sûrement que sa voix l'avait fait quelques secondes auparavant.

« A moi en particulier ? Non. Je. Je ne peux pas nier que… que je n'ai pas ressenti une certaine satisfaction à voir que… que les des gens qui avaient été si… si méprisants envers les autres et sûrs de leurs choix, aient pu… mutuellement se trahir… La preuve de leur humanité en quelque sorte… Mais je n'avais aucune information particulière à l'époque… ni sur Sirius Black, ni sur aucun de ses amis… »

« Vous voulez dire Lupin et Pettigrow ? » demanda Justin.

« Exactement »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête. Non, sans doute, Rogue n'avait jamais été au courant du double jeu de Queudver, sinon Dumbledore l'aurait su mais… mais ça lui faisait quand même quelque chose de savoir que ce petit homme blond avait trompé tant de ses contemporains….Une nouvelle fois, il s'accrocha à la main de Parvati comme à une bouée.

« Sirius Black a été condamné et envoyé à Azkaban par la suite… Avez-vous entendu reparler de lui ? »

Le professeur répondit avec une assurance retrouvée :

« Non. Pendant douze ans, personne n'a jamais prononcé son nom devant moi, même pas pour le traîner dans la boue. D'ailleurs, il faut se rappeler qu'à l'époque son nom semblait faire encore plus peur que celui des Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

« Vous avez eu des nouvelles douze années plus tard ? » - insista le jeune avocat et Harry se demanda s'il aurait eu le courage d'affronter les souvenirs du professeur de potions

« Treize ans plus tard, vous vous en souvenez sans doute, il s'est enfui… Et, comme chacun sait, il s'est mis en tête de retrouver le jeune Harry Potter… et Pettigrow… Bien sûr, une fois de plus, même diminué physiquement, sa morgue était suffisante pour qu'il veuille rendre justice tout seul… Personne ne doutait à l'époque qu'il voulait tuer le jeune Potter, même Dumbledore, même Lupin… et même Potter, je crois. »

Harry n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour vérifier que Remus évitait comme lui de le regarder. Pouvaient-ils encore regretter ? Y avait-il encore un espace pour le regret ?

« Vous étiez alors professeur à Poudlard et … vous avez été aux premières loges des… des événements. Pouvez-vous nous raconter en quelques mots… »

Rogue l'interrompit avec une colère rentrée :

« Je tiens à répéter que tout le monde – TOUT LE MONDE – le tenait alors pour un dangereux meurtrier, un fou… et il avait de qui tenir après tout ! Pourtant, et je me souviens m'en être profondément agacé à l'époque, malgré cette conviction, on a laissé des trous béants dans la protection de Poudlard... »

Lupin éclata soudain d'un rire profond et désespéré qui ramena immédiatement dans les oreilles de Harry le rire de Sirius :

« Pour ceux qui en douteraient, les trous, c'est moi !»

Dudley tourna la tête avec curiosité vers le vieux loup-garou comme s'il s'attendait à qu'il matérialise ces fameux trous d'une manière ou d'une autre…

« On a laissé Lupin régler ses comptes personnels, on a laissé Potter baguenauder dans tout Pré-au-lard… » - reprenait le Maître des potions avec emportement. Et Harry se dit que 'on' c'était Dumbledore et que le ressentiment et le respect mêlé que l'ancien Maître des potions avait encore pour le sorcier disparu égalait sans doute ses propres sentiments. Cette proximité l'intimida.

« Mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu pour entendre cela », continuait Rogue, avec une amertume pesante. « Les faits, n'est-ce pas ? Les faits sont que Black a attiré Potter et ses deux petits amis en dehors de Poudlard… Il voulait le rat de Weasley… Il avait reconnu en lui Pettigrow, un autre pilier de la bande à Potter et, sans doute, celui qui a livré les Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a voulu se venger.»

« Mais cette vengeance n'a pas abouti, n'est-ce pas ? »

De nouveau le silence du Maître des potions hurlait sa rancœur, mais il arriva finalement à la surmonter :

« Il se trouve que … ces regrettables incidents se sont déroulé une nuit de pleine lune… Dumbledore m'avait chargé de préparer et fournir à Lupin suffisamment de potion tue-loup pour que sa transformation soit … tranquille… Je suis allé en pleine nuit dans ses appartements pour lui en amener mais il était sorti… Sur la table, il avait laissé une carte de Poudlard, une carte magique qui indiquait où se trouvaient tous les habitants de Poudlard… C'est ainsi que j'ai su qu'il avait suivi Potter, Weasley, Granger et Black dans la Cabane Hurlante… J'ai cru à un enlèvement… j'ai cru que Lupin l'avait aidé, qu'ils nous avaient trahis… je me suis jeté à leur poursuite… »

« Sans ne prévenir personne ?»

« Non »

« Pourquoi ? »

De nouveau l'ancien Maître des Potions de Poudlard parut sur le point d'abandonner sa confession et, une nouvelle fois, Harry se demanda ce qui le poussait à continuer :

« Je ne sais pas… par pur orgueil sans doute…Mais il est facile maintenant de mesure l'impact de cette décision… » - finit-il par reconnaître du bout des lèvres.

« Bien sûr, professeur, je vous ai interrompu, s'il vous plaît, continuez… Qu'avez-vous trouvé dans la Cabane Hurlante » - reprit alors le jeune avocat dans une évidente intention de conciliation.

« Black… habillé de loques et avec des yeux fous… Lupin, Lupin, essayant de persuader trois gamins sans repère qu'ils devaient les laisser tuer sur le champ Pettigrow… »

« Ça tu ne l'as compris que plus tard », gronda Harry, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

« J'ai surtout vu la menace… la menace que constituait un évadé d'Azkaban pour trois élèves de Poudlard… j'ai… j'ai voulu intervenir…mais… »

« Ça, c'est sûr que c'est dur à admettre », lança Ron avec une joie mauvaise.

« Mais Potter, Weasley et Granger… allez savoir pourquoi… m'ont assommé… » - termina dans un souffle l'irascible Severus Rogue.

Un même fou rire saisit tous ses anciens élèves, entraînant bientôt aussi Lupin, sous le regard étonné de Dudley.

« Il l'a dit ! Il l'a dit ! » - hurla Ron.

« J'aurais jamais cru.. » souffla Luna.

« Oh Justin, il faut que Hermione entende ça ! » s'exclama Harry. « Faut lui faire une copie !»

« Non Harry, ce serait dangereux à ce stade qu'un tel témoignage s'égare... et puis ce support est fragile… » - répondit Justin, plus sérieux. Cette contrainte technique calma tout le monde, comme s'ils avaient craint que leur rire entame les propriétés du liquide argenté que Justin reversait précautionneusement dans l'ampoule.

« Ça s'arrête là ? » demanda finalement Parvati.

« Non, mais le liquide a un pouvoir limité d'absorption d'information… j'ai une autre ampoule où il reconnaît que Sirius faisait parti de plein droit de l'Ordre du Phénix… mais elle est moins drôle »

« C'est sûr que ce moment-là, je suis pas prêt de l'oublier ! » approuva Ron.

« Du grand boulot, Justin ! Comment t'as réussi un miracle pareil ? » - approuva Harry avec sincérité.

« Ouais, dis-nous donc ce que tu caches dans tes manches sur le vilain professeur Rogue ! » ajouta Ron.

« Il est possible que Severus Rogue me doive un service… » - commença Justin, « mais je crois que vous sous-estimez ses remords et sa solitude… Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, il n'est plus rien… juste un expert en potions que presque personne ne vient consulter parce que Fudge a fait en sorte que tout le monde le soupçonne d'avoir été un agent-double… Mais en insistant sur le fait qu'il a su rester dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort plutôt que sur les informations qu'il a fournies tout au long des années… Lui aussi veut se venger ! »

Harry et Ron baissèrent la tête un peu comme si Justin les avait grondés. Lupin ajouta finalement :

« Vous avez de sacrées responsabilités, Justin… Toutes ces attentes… ça ne vous fait pas trop peur ? »

« Si je ne croyais pas en la justice… j'aurais fait autre chose… Je souhaite seulement être à la hauteur de la tâche… »

Tous se turent jusqu'à ce que Luna interpelle le cousin de Harry qui restait figé les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« Dudley ?»

« Vous… vous avez assommé un professeur ? » - demanda alors Dudley Dursley en se tournant vers Harry et Ron, avec un air incrédule. « Même moi, j'aurais jamais osé faire ça ! »

Avant qu'Harry n'imagine une réponse adéquate, Ron intervint avec une autodérision que seul Harry perçut totalement :

« T'inquiète ! ça nous a valu des ennuis épouvantaaaaables »

00000


	15. Mon bras sous le tien

Merci à Vert et Alixe qui ont encore été de ce coup là…

Merci à JKR d'avoir créé les personnages et de nous les prêter. Imaginez un peu qu'elle fasse comme Anna Rice et qu'elle l'interdise… ai décidé que je lirais jamais Anna Rice…

**Vous lisez aujourd'hui une version relue et corrigée par Thalys, que je remercie d'être arrivée à point pour réaliser ce vieux projet de nettoyage de mes premiers parchemins...**

**Chapitre 15 : ****Mon bras sous le tien**

« Tu fais quoi ? »

« Je passe mon bras sous le tien, Harry », l'informa calmement Parvati.

« Je vois mais… »

« Mais quoi ?» - le défia-t-elle.

« On ferait mieux de se dépêcher… On a déjà une demi-heure de retard le premier jour de l'année… » - lui fit remarquer Harry, aussi calmement que possible.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules :

« Autant les faire rire… En retard parce qu'on baisait, c'est quand même mieux que parce qu'on n'avait pas entendu le réveil. »

Encore que dans ce cas précis, les deux étaient liés, aurait pu objecter Harry, si son cerveau avait été assez alerte pour le faire. Mais, en l'occurrence, son esprit était paralysé par la crainte des risques que Parvati prétendait soudain assumer. Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour tenter timidement :

« Parvati… si on dit qu'on est ensemble, tu… »

« Mais je n'ai pas honte de toi, Harry », affirma sa compagne en saluant de la main une bibliothécaire du centre de formation dans un couloir.

« Ce n'est pas la question… je pense à ta sécurité…avec le… avec le tu-sais-quoi… » - essaya encore le jeune homme, intérieurement douloureusement conscient de l'ironie d'être le Survivant et de ne pas oser dire le mot procès dans l'enceinte du Ministère

« Soyons réaliste, Harry, quelque soient les précautions, ça finira par ce savoir… J'ai jamais pensé que sortir avec toi allait être un long fleuve tranquille, tu sais » - ajouta sa compagne avec une sincérité brusque qui le désarma totalement. « Allez, trêve de bavardages, pousse cette porte !»

Quand il s'exécuta avec un soupir, toute la division se retourna pour voir qui se permettait d'arriver si tard au beau milieu des vœux de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

« Patil et Potter ! » - précisa ce dernier d'une voix peu amène, au cas où quelqu'un ne les avait pas encore reconnus. «On a failli vous attendre… »

« Excusez-nous, Commandant… » - répondit Parvati calmement. Mais le Commandant Shacklebolt n'était pas homme à laisser son autorité si facilement bafouée :

« Il me semble qu'on excuse les gens qui ont cinq minutes de retard, une demi-heure mérite des explications… »

Parvati grimaça comiquement ; Harry s'empourpra. Des gloussements et des sifflets s'élevèrent bientôt de part et d'autre du groupe d'Aurors et Aspirants rassemblés. Ron et Seamus applaudirent, bientôt imités par de nombreux autres.

« … à moins que votre retard se passe d'explication », finit par proposer Shacklebolt plus doucement, avec l'air d'être surpris lui-même par les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Il se secoua pour reprendre plus sèchement « Nous en reparlerons… Vous avez échappé à mes vœux, vos mentors vous apprendront le reste de mon discours… Allez, au boulot, tout le monde! »

Les chefs d'escadre s'avancèrent et le Commandant leur distribua les nouvelles missions qu'ils devraient répartir parmi les membres de leur équipe. Tyler, le mentor de Seamus, félicita Harry et Parvati avec un grand sourire :

« Très chouette début d'année ! Félicitations Potter ! Grand choix Patil. »

Son geste fut répété par d'autres, de manière plus ou moins démonstrative et sincère mais majoritaire. Les froncements de sourcils furent rares. Calixa Noon, la mentor de Parvati, vint enlever la jeune fille avec autorité compensée d'un clin d'œil et d'une promesse - « Je te la ramène entière ce soir »

Et Harry aurait fini par se féliciter d'avoir sa petite amie soit restée aussi gryffondoresque si Tonks n'avait pas continué à lui tourner aussi ostensiblement le dos, semblant donner une attention passionnée à la lecture d'un avis placardé sur le tableau d'information administrative. Quand tout le monde ou presque fut partie à ses occupations, le manège devint évident, et Harry se résigna à s'approcher d'elle.

« Bonjour Tonks », proposa-t-il incertain.

Etait-elle mécontente de son retard ? De son arrivée fracassante ? Jugeait-elle qu'elle serait tenue responsable ? Désapprouvait-elle sa relation avec Parvati ? Toutes ces explications pouvaient paraître valides dans l'absolu, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'aucune puisse s'appliquer à Nymphadora Tonks, pourfendeuse patentée de conventions et militante convaincue d'une application raisonnée du règlement.

« Ça va Harry ? » - demanda-t-elle contre toute attente.

« Oui…Et toi ?» - répondit le jeune Auror sur le qui-vive.

« Bien. Shacklebolt veut nous voir », lui apprit-elle.

« Nous ? Je… je suis désolé… »

« Amène-toi, Harry, on a du boulot après », le coupa-t-elle en se dirigeant résolument vers le bureau de leur supérieur. « Autant en finir. »

00

Harry l'avait suivie avec résignation, se préparant déjà à une leçon sur le règlement et la discrétion afférente aux relations personnelles. Une partie de lui-même s'étonnait qu'on lui fasse porter la responsabilité à lui seul, un autre partie s'en félicitait – Parvati allait de toute façon devoir porter sa relation avec lui comme un stigmate… Tant mieux si on oubliait de l'inquiéter cette fois ! Il décida d'être aussi noble et courageux qu'il pouvait l'être :

« Commandant… je suis désolé… » - commença-t-il alors que Tonks fermait la porte dans son dos.

« Assieds-toi Harry », répondit doucement, et contre toute attente, Kingsley.

Depuis un an que Harry avait rejoint la division en tant qu'aspirant, c'était la première fois que Kingsley l'appelait par son prénom et se comportait avec lui comme s'il avait pu le connaître avant et en dehors de son engagement d'Auror. Incertain du sens de cette soudaine familiarité, Harry s'exécuta sans mot dire.

« Ça fait deux jours que je réfléchis à comment je vais traiter ça », continua le Commandant sans lui laisser le temps de poser la moindre question.

Harry se demanda qui avait pu alerter Shackelbot de son couple au beau milieu des vacances de Noël. Seamus était en Irlande… Tonks ? Il avait supposé avant les vacances offertes aux Aspirants que son mentor avait compris que les relations entre lui et Parvati n'étaient pas seulement amicales et professionnelles, mais il avait du mal à imaginer qu'elle soit allée trouver leur Commandant… De toute façon, le règlement incitait seulement à « la plus grande retenue dans l'expression de relations autres que professionnelles ». Il ne les interdisait pas.

« Est-ce que je devais t'en parler ? Est-ce que je devais me taire ? Est-ce que je devais informer aussi Tonks… Ma première tentation était de faire comme s'il ne se passait rien… Tu as droit à une vie normale après tout… autant qu'un vie d'Auror puise l'être…»

Informer Tonks ? Mais Tonks le savait depuis le début ou presque. Harry doutait même que Shacklebolt l'ait vraiment ignoré. Donc c'était autre chose… et soudain, une intuition sauvage naquit dans son cerveau. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui pouvait faire autant de vagues… Déjà ?

« Mais bon, il y a eu cet ordre. » Shacklebolt grimaça. « Cette demande du Ministère d'écraser l'affaire… Et finalement, hier, j'en ai parlé avec Tonks et elle m'a convaincu qu'en tout état de cause c'était à toi de prendre la décision… »

Justin avait dit que la demande de consultation du dossier d'enquête arriverait au début de l'année… Le 4 janvier était indubitablement le début de l'année… Et bien celle-ci s'annonçait rapide… Harry leva la tête pour soutenir le regard de son Commandant.

« Il n'y a que toi qui puisse dire si tu veux ou non qu'on fouille dans le dossier de tes parents », précisa alors Shacklebolt, chirurgical, mais détournant le regard comme s'il n'assumait pas totalement sa sincérité brusque.

Le dossier de mes parents ? Le cœur d'Harry accéléra. On y était. Il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à que les questions viennent si vite et sous cette forme-là. Il aurait été moins pris à dépourvu si Fudge l'avait convoqué. Mais que Shacklebolt et Tonks s'inquiètent… Que savaient-ils au juste ? Se rendant compte de ce que son manque de réaction pouvait avoir d'étrange, il répéta :

« Le dossier de mes parents... »

Tonks et Shacklebolt échangèrent un regard assez long et, finalement, le Commandant reprit sans un soupir :

« Un avocat le demande… pour information… sans justification, mais comme l'affaire est ancienne, il n'en a pas besoin… »

« Reste que c'est étrange », marmonna Tonks.

Shacklebolt hocha la tête.

« Hum… Pas tellement en fait… Des demandes comme celle-là, j'en vois passer des dizaines chaque semaine. Souvent de jeunes avocats qui veulent se faire une idée de la jurisprudence sur des cas précis, étayer leur dossier… Honnêtement, si… si l'archiviste en chef ne m'avait pas alerté…. J'aurais pu signer les yeux fermés … »

Comme le silence s'installait, Harry se fit violence pour demander :

« Parce qu'il faut votre autorisation ? »

« En théorie oui… mais c'est formel… Si tu savais Harry tout ce que je devrais, en théorie, lire avant de signer » Il eut un geste désespéré de la main. « Bon bref, il peut s'agir d'un petit avocat débutant qui a l'envie malsaine de mettre son nez dans un dossier aussi célèbre que celui de tes parents… ça peut être aussi autre chose… »

« Quoi par exemple ?» - demanda Harry, s'étonnant lui-même du calme de sa voix.

De nouveau Shacklebolt regarda Tonks et ce fut elle qui murmura :

« Harry… Ne nous en veut pas mais… Dès que tu es impliqué, on devient mère poule, Kingsley et moi… et tous les anciens de l'Ordre… On voit des complots partout… »

« Et le fait que le Ministère se mêle de m'intimer de trouver un prétexte pour retenir ce dossier ou pour compliquer la vie de cet avocaillon dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler jusqu'ici… ça fait réfléchir, Harry », ajouta encore Shacklebolt.

« Quel genre de complications ? » demanda encore Harry, éludant volontairement le fond du débat. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait qu'être touché de l'inquiétude de Tonks et Shacklebolt, mais que pouvait-il leur dire ? Pouvait-il mettre en péril tout ce qu'ils avaient entrepris ? Jusqu'à quel point pouvait-il leur faire confiance ?

« Lui imposer de venir le consulter ici pour qu'on puisse le surveiller et le cuisiner… égarer une partie des pièces… diviser le dossier… » - expliqua son supérieur avec une mine un peu dégoûtée sur les ficelles de son métier.

Exactement ce que Justin avait prévu, ne put s'empêcher de constater Harry.

« Je vois », murmura-t-il finalement, toujours indécis sur la stratégie à adopter.

« C'est ce que le Ministère voudrait… » - reprit Shacklebolt.

« Fudge ? » demanda Harry à brûle-pourpoint, et le regard du Commandant de la division de Londres lui apprit qu'il avait été trop rapide sur celle-là.

« Non », répondit lentement Shackelbot. « Un sous-fifre des affaires internes… mais c'est peut-être remonté… Jusqu'à Fudge, ça m'étonnerait…»

Les yeux du Commandant ne le lâchaient pas et Harry décida d'essayer de ramener la conversation à un certain niveau de généralité :

« Ça veut dire que dès que le nom Potter est prononcé dans ce Ministère quelqu'un des affaires internes s'en mêle ? » - demanda-il avec une certaine agressivité.

Tonks haussa les épaules et répondit sur un ton désabusé : « Il y a des noms comme cela… Black, Malefoy, Jedusor, Dumbledore, Potter… Des noms qui restent des affaires politiques… Quoiqu'on y fasse…»

Harry se fit une vague promesse de ne pas avoir d'enfants qui devraient porter ce nom et prolonger cette douloureuse expérience d'une célébrité tragique. Le visage de Parvati s'imposa alors à ces pensées défaitistes, et il se corrigea. Ils pourraient toujours porter le nom de leur mère. Il eut un sourire fugace et décalé qui surprit ces deux interlocuteurs.

« En fait Harry, après deux jours de réflexion, j'en suis venu à me dire que ça dépendait de toi », reprit finalement Shacklebolt. « Ce sont tes parents, ton histoire… et … »

« On a pourtant eu tendance à faire coïncider l'histoire de ma famille avec celle de la communauté magique d'Angleterre », commenta Harry avec acidité.

Les deux autres eurent de nouveau l'air étonné de sa véhémence et il les détesta pour leur bonne conscience. Il eut envie de les blesser, de les bousculer, eux et leur sollicitude.

« Excusez-moi, je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je vois pas pourquoi j'empêcherais qui que ce soit de chercher la vérité », lâcha-t-il finalement. Et les mots semblèrent prendre une vie propre, emplissant l'air de leur sens premier et second, saturant l'atmosphère du bureau jusqu'à la rendre irrespirable.

« La vérité, Harry ? » demanda finalement très doucement – trop doucement- Shacklebolt.

Bravo, songea le jeune homme amèrement. Bravo Harry… Ah, il peut trembler, Fudge ! Tu es toujours le premier à te noyer corps et biens dans ta colère et ta précipitation ! N'apprendras-tu jamais à te taire ! Ravalant sa colère, il inspira profondément et se força à reprendre de sa voix la plus détachée :

« La vérité… Excusez-moi mais je ne sais pas ce que contient ce dossier, moi…. J'aimerais bien le voir en fait… Dit-il que Pettigrow était le traître ? Parle-t-il de Sirius ? »

Les deux Aurors restèrent silencieux de longues minutes dont Harry perçut chaque seconde. Puis Shacklebolt sembla reprendre vie. Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau pour en extraire un dossier qu'il ouvrit et feuilleta pour s'arrêter sur une page.

« Justin Finch-Fletchey, né moldu, famille d'avocats, entré à Poudlard en 1991, Poufsouffle », lut-il à haute voix. « La même promotion que toi, hein Harry ? »

L'interpellé n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant des capacités d'investigation des deux Aurors qui le regardaient. Kingsley avait déjà un dossier bien complet et, de toutes façons, il ne pouvait espérer les berner que pour quelques pauvres semaines. Les dés étaient jetés. Bien avant qu'il rentre dans ce bureau, réalisa-t-il soudain avec un certain soulagement.

« Je veux qu'il ait ce dossier », avoua-t-il, tranquillement.

« Il agit en ton nom ? » demanda Shackelbot pour la forme, mais il n'en doutait pas. Ça se lisait sur son visage.

« Peut-être. »

Tonks laissa échapper un petit cri, plus douloureux que surpris.

« Je veux juste voir », ajouta Harry, « voir ce qu'il contient… On ne sait pas encore ce qu'on en fera ».

Et bien maintenant, le souaffle était dans leur camp. Ils pouvaient bloquer le dossier, ils pouvaient faire un rapport aux affaires internes. Après tout, Justin avait déjà envisagé cette possibilité et sa parade. Harry sut même qu'il ne leur en voudrait pas réellement. Cette quête était sa bataille, elle ne pouvait être imposée à Kingsley Shacklebolt pour qui les Potter n'étaient que des icônes historiques. Et il doutait que Tonks, avec son mépris résolu pour les Black, s'engage dans l'entreprise hasardeuse de faire réhabiliter le nom de son cousin. Non, ces gens-là avaient leurs propres batailles, leurs propres ambitions… Ils n'avaient pas obligatoirement une horde de fantômes qui hantaient les replis de leur cerveau et exigeaient chaque nuit que justice leur soit faite. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

Harry sourit donc comme on s'excuse à Tonks qui le dévisageait, comme pour lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'une farce. Et soudain, son mentor acquiesça sans un mot. Harry ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu si grave depuis des années. Il avait l'impression de voir se dérouler dans ces yeux comme un film les implications des questions et des espoirs qui l'avaient agité ces dernières semaines.

« Sirius ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Peut-être », répondit Harry sur le même ton. Le sang envoyé contre ses tympans par son cœur emballé faisait plus de bruit que leurs voix étranglées.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et opina nerveusement. Shackelbot était resté totalement immobile pendant cet échange, comme si ces pensées interdisaient tout geste qui les aurait dérangées. Finalement, il s'autorisa un long hochement de tête silencieux. Puis il sortit un parchemin du dossier, s'empara de sa plume d'un geste déterminé et le signa. Il leva ensuite lentement la tête et les regarda sans rien dire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire aux Affaires internes ? » - souffla Tonks.

« Que leur demande est arrivée trop tard pour que je puisse empêcher la sortie du dossier », répondit tranquillement le Commandant de la Division des Aurors de Londres.

Sans un mot, les deux autres le regardèrent rouler soigneusement le parchemin, se lever et l'attacher à la patte d'un des hiboux express qui attendaient derrière lui. Quand l'animal s'éleva dans les airs, Harry se surprit à prier qu'il ne lui arrive rien avant qu'il arrive aux bureaux de la City de Justin.

000

« Alors Tonks est pour », conclut Luna d'un air rêveur quand Harry raconta à toute la petite bande son étrange entrevue dans le bureau de Shackelbot.

« Quand on était en planque plus tard dans l'après-midi – tu sais, Ron, on est sur cette affaire de détournement d'artisanat moldu ? -, j'ai essayé de lui en reparler… Elle m'a confié qu'elle et sa mère y avaient plusieurs fois pensé… »

« A faire une action en justice ? » - s'étonna Ron.

Harry acquiesça.

« Mais elles n'ont pas su qui aller voir… ni comment s'y prendre… Elles n'avaient pas envie que ça ait l'air d'une croisade pour la réhabilitation des Black… »

Lupin laissa échapper un éternuement qui semblait surtout exprimer une dérision douloureuse.

« Quand je parlais de malédiction… Ce sont les personnes les plus décentes de cette famille qui auront finalement le plus souffert de ses choix et de ses errements ! »

Personne ne trouva rien à ajouter à ce constat pendant de longues minutes.

« Bon alors, cher maître, c'est quoi la suite ? » - s'enquit finalement Ron en se tournant vers Justin comme on tourne une page.

« Du boulot… Remonter, pièce par pièce, étape après étape, cette enquête et ses erreurs… Démonter le jugement… Quand je serais prêt, poser une requête de réexamen du dossier… »

« Là, les choses sérieuses vont commencer », estima Ron.

« J'ai peur qu'elles n'attendent pas autant, Ron », grimaça Justin,« ce qui s'est passé ce matin le dit clairement… »

Tous se turent de nouveau et Harry eut l'impression d'entendre leur sollicitude.

« C'est à moi d'être prêt », murmura-t-il.

« Ecoutez-le » - gronda Ron « Et nous, hein, on part en vacances ? »

« Nous allons tous devoir être sur nos gardes », confirma Lupin.

« Vigilance constante », ajouta Parvati avec un sourire triste. « Ne serait-ce que pour éviter que tu ailles te jeter tête baissée dans le premier mur que Fudge mettra sur ta route »

« Moi, je suis sûr que vous allez faire un malheur », lança Dudley en rougissant brusquement une fois sa phrase lancée.

« Mon père a toujours dit que tu étais ce qui était arrivé de mieux à la communauté britannique depuis onze siècles », conclut tranquillement Luna, « depuis Boudicca la brave qui essaya de repousser les envahisseurs latins et leur division entre le rationnel et le irrationnel… »

Parvati, Justin et Lupin sourirent largement. Ron se leva, demandant à la cantonade qui voulait une Bièreaubeurre, et Dudley voulut savoir si cette Boudicca était une sorcière. En voyant cela, Harry ravala un commentaire où il aurait été fait état du fait qu'il semblait nécessaire à tout groupe de posséder un puits de science… Il aurait été inconvenant et injuste de comparer Luna et Hermione. Il laissa plutôt naître le sourire profond qui le taraudait. Un sourire qui naissait des forces de vie que ces humains rassemblés autour de lui et qui repoussaient si sûrement ses fantômes les moins enclins à le laisser en paix.

0000

Je vous laisse sur cette pensée aussi positive qu'inhabituelle avant que Fénoire trouve quelque chose de moins souriant à rajouter.


	16. Un zeste de Baccardi

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire**

Bon je ne vais pas encore m'excuser d'être si longue… c'est une fic pour laquelle je rame… mais j'irai jusqu'au bout… promis !

Merci à ceux qui sont passés par là : Crys, Thamril, Alixe et Alana Chantelune… spéciale dédicace à vous quatre !

**16 – Un zeste de Baccardi**

Harry rentra étonnamment tôt chez lui ce vendredi là. Non seulement il rentrait tôt, mais il rentrait satisfait – en tout cas plus satisfait que d'habitude – de sa journée, de son boulot d'Auror et de sa vie en général. Ça se voyait d'ailleurs, il souriait aux vitrines et aux grands-mères qui faisaient leurs courses, armées de cabas en toile cirée. Il souriait aux enfants moldus qui rentraient de l'école, aux policiers qui les faisaient traverser, au Sikh qui tenait l'épicerie de nuit au bout de sa rue et même à Mr Holloway, le voisin du premier qui était toujours le premier à prévoir l'épidémie de grippe qui emporterait le quartier.

Ils avaient arrêté toute la bande – même les chefs. Ces semaines de planque, de filatures et d'enquêtes avaient porté leurs fruits et l'ensemble du réseau avait été démantelé. C'était énorme et il fallait s'attendre à des félicitations personnelles de Fudge pour toute l'équipe impliquée, avait souligné Shackelbolt. Mais ce n'étaient pas les possibles félicitations de Fudge qui faisaient sourire Harry.

Harry était content parce que c'était la première opération de terrain de grande envergure à laquelle il avait fait plus que « observer ». Il était entré en janvier dans les six derniers mois de sa formation d'Auror, « les six derniers mois du noviciat », comme avait l'habitude de les appeler Dean. Il avait maintenant le droit de se servir de sa baguette de son propre chef et non plus « en cas de légitime défense ou en réponse à un ordre explicite du supérieur responsable » - autant dire que les Aurors en titre faisaient peu appel pour des opérations 'intéressantes' à des jeunots nerveux qui de plus ne pourraient même pas les couvrir en cas de grabuge !

Il avait serré les dents pendant un an et demi – mais n'avait-il pas passé les deux tiers de sa vie à serrer les dents ? L'autre tiers se partageant assez également entre des moments où il avait montré les dents hors de propos et des moments où il avait regretté amèrement son impulsivité… Et, il avait forcé le respect de son mentor – qui prétendait peut-être être surprotectrice avec lui, mais qui au quotidien, avait toujours su le remettre à sa place quand il oubliait de serrer les dents – et des autres aussi… Parce que, et c'était une des bonnes choses qu'il oubliait sans doute trop souvent, les Aurors n'idolâtraient pas Le Survivant.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils minimisaient le fait qu'il ait débarrassé le monde de l'immonde psychopathe monomaniaque qui s'était lui-même baptisé Lord Voldemort… ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils lui reconnaissaient une certaine expérience en matière de magie noire et de coups tordus… mais la lutte contre la magie noire et les forces du mal était la vie des Aurors, de tous les Aurors et que Harry les ait rejoints ne faisait qu'inscrire sa trajectoire individuelle dans une destiné collective et indivise… Bref, le Survivant se fondait dans la masse, dans un corps…

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait anticipé. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il était venu à respecter et même à apprécier… Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu que des familles adoptives et que celle-ci en était une autre… une qui aujourd'hui venait de le reconnaître pleinement comme l'un de ses membres…

Et, si ça ne suffisait pas, il y avait la satisfaction d'avoir participé au démantèlement de cette bande qui profitait de la crédulité des uns et de la profonde détresse des autres pour s'enrichir d'un commerce aussi interdit que dégradant. Le laboratoire clandestin de cette bande de malades regorgeait de poils et ongles de loups-garous, de dents de vampires et de cornes de satyres, qu'ils achetaient à vil prix aux créatures auxquelles la communauté magique ne savait pas reconnaître une place pour les vendre, sous formes de poudres et d'onguents aux effets aussi incertains que ridicules, à des sorciers peu scrupuleux et des moldus crédules.

Evidemment il avait, pendant ces semaines, pensé de nombreuses fois à Lupin, qui sans l'argent des Black en aurait peut-être été réduit à se vendre en pièces détachées… Harry doutait qu'il s'y serait soumis, il serait plutôt mort de faim, en silence, au plus profond d'une forêt… Mais il était quand même content d'avoir jeté un coup de pied dans la fourmilière des profiteurs de la misère du monde… « Non que ça nourrisse les pauvres bougres qui venaient là », avait murmuré Tonks dans le laboratoire. Et, Harry s'était réjoui de constater que Parvati et lui n'étaient pas si atypiques dans leur manière de voir douloureusement le monde. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il manquait pour que ça change ?

Est-ce que le livre de Luna allait changer des choses ? Est-ce que le procès allait le faire ? Harry sentit sa bouche s'assécher comme à chaque fois qu'il mesurait tout ce qu'il attendait des actions qu'il avait entreprises. Comme l'avait fait remarqué Hermione dans sa dernière – longue – lettre, il fallait se garder d'une chute trop longue en cas de déception :

« Harry, ton combat est juste et personne plus que Sirius et Remus ne méritent la justice. Mais si tous les combats justes avaient porté leurs fruits du premier coup, on vivrait sans doute dans un monde bien différent. Vous avez tout mon soutien et je viendrais témoigner si cela peut être utile mais surtout faites attention à vous et mesurez vos forces, parce que aussi loin que vous mènera ce premier combat, il ne pourra que vous amener au pied du second… »

En repliant la lettre, Harry s'était demandé si Hermione aurait un jour des enfants parce qu'il était curieux de voir les résultats que pourrait susciter une mère pareille. Ça dépendrait bien sûr aussi du père et cette réflexion-là l'avait amené à réfléchir une nouvelle fois au vide de la vie affective de Ron et au fait qu'il ne semblait toujours pas décidé à tourner la page Granger de sa vie…

Mais en ce milieu d'après-midi, il était loin de ces pensées défaitistes. Il rentrait exceptionnellement tôt et content chez lui et il voulait penser à des choses positives. Le livre de Luna sortait vendredi et Lupin revenait la veille. S'il y avait quelque chose à faire c'était profiter de la vie avant qu'elle ne se complique !

00

« Je suis… c'est d'un conformisme affligeant, je… bien sûr…Emmie, c'est juste comme ça… »

Quand Harry poussa la porte de l'appartement, Dudley, l'oreille vissée à son téléphone, arpentait le couloir, visiblement agacé.

« Salut Dudley ! »

« Bonjour Harry, tu rentres tôt, dis-moi ? Non Emmie… je t'écoute ! C'est mon cousin qui rentre… »

Harry rit doucement en voyant son cousin repartir dans sa marche agacée dans l'appartement. C'était souvent le cas quand cette Emmie, que Harry n'avait jamais vue, téléphonait… sauf quand ils parlaient business. Là, Dudley semblait totalement incapable de s'arracher à son clavier pour essayer immédiatement ce qu'elle lui suggérait. Mais Emmie appelait souvent aussi pour parler avec Dudley – ce qui expliquait que pendant longtemps Harry et Ron aient cru qu'il y avait plus entre eux. Jusqu'à qu'ils comprennent que Emmie était lesbienne et que quand elle appelait comme cela, c'est qu'elle avait des malheurs sentimentaux. Et voir Dudley s'efforcer de la consoler une fois de plus renforça encore la foi qu'Harry avait envie de professer envers la vie ce jour-là !

Il entra néanmoins dans sa chambre, posa ses affaires et s'allongea sur son lit, satisfait à l'idée de n'avoir rien à faire jusqu'à demain. C'était dommage que Ron et Parvati n'aient pas le même emploi du temps que lui… Dudley repassa devant sa chambre et Harry attrapa des bouts de conversation, un peu à son insu.

« Je sais, je sais, c'est intolérable d'être obligée de venir accompagnée par quelqu'un du sexe opposé, de préférer l'apparence à la vérité des sentiments… je suis d'acc… »

Harry songea qu'il n'était pas réellement sûr que ce genre de conversation aurait pu se dérouler exactement dans les mêmes termes entre deux sorciers. L'homosexualité était même sans doute un sujet encore plus tabou dans le monde magique. Encore un côté victorien sans doute…

« … mais Emmie, si je n'avais pas promis à Tam depuis des semaines… non, j'ai pas d'idée…non… mon cousin ? » - demanda soudain Dudley, et il semblait s'être arrêté au milieu du couloir et ses doutes étaient palpables. « Non… enfin, si, bien sûr qu'il est présentable ! »

Harry ne put qu'étouffer un fou rire en imaginant le visage de Dudley à cet instant. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se demanda distraitement ce qu'Emmie entendait par présentable. Est-ce qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair était rédhibitoire ? - se demanda-t-il, suivant instinctivement du doigt la ligne brisée qui lui marquait le front.

« … oui, il a une copine et…Mais, Emmie, EMMIE, je sais pas du tout s'il est libre ce soir… Bon, d'accord… je lui demande…je te rappelle…Oui, oui…»

Quand Dudley poussa la porte de sa chambre, Harry s'était redressé sur ses coudes et avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour protester :

« Je sais, Harry, je sais, tu as mieux à faire que de venir à une soirée branchée, escorter une graphiste géniale mais qui malheureusement n'a aucun intérêt pour les garçons… » - constata Dudley, l'air de ne pas imaginer un instant que son cousin puisse accepter.

Présenté comme ça…Harry décida de faire l'effort de s'informer.

« Une soirée branchée ? »

« Un truc où tout le monde voudrait aller », expliqua son cousin. « C'est organisé par une des plus grandes agences de pub de Londres.. Ils ont fait la campagne pour la nouvelle playbox… un truc pour jouer sans avoir d'ordi, Harry… Du coup, ils invitent un certain nombre de développeurs, de graphistes, etc. et aussi de potentiels investisseurs dans ce secteur… Tam nous a trouvé des invitations, et je veux même pas savoir comment… Le problème c'est que c'est une boîte plutôt vieux jeu… c'est précisé qu'il faut venir accompagné…

«… de quelqu'un de l'autre sexe.. »

« C'est écrit Harry… » - confirma Dudley avec une grimace. « Du coup, Emmie ne veut pas y aller, mais c'est une connerie, Harry, c'est là qu'on rencontre des gens… Et puis, elle est seule en ce moment de toutes façons ! »

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes, et Dudley fit mine de sortir. Harry le retint :

« Elle va faire comment ? »

« Entre les copains graphistes qui seraient en pleine concurrence avec elle et les vieux copains qui sont pris ce soir…. » - expliqua son cousin, en le regardant avec un espoir nouveau. Harry secoua la tête.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Dud, tu le sais mieux que moi, je n'y connais rien en jeu… »

« Honnêtement, tant mieux ! »

«… ni en ordinateur, ni en pub, ni en investisseur… » - continua Harry.

« Tu sais boire du Baccardi sans rouler par terre ? »

000

« Oh Harry, je suis ravie de te rencontrer, Dudley parle tellement de toi ! » c bizarre commen on croit toujours faire plaisir avec cette petite phrase ! mouarf

L'interpellé jeta un regard surpris vers son cousin qui détourna rapidement les yeux.

« Bon, alors, comme Dud disait que t'avait rien à te mettre, je t'ai amené plusieurs propositions.. » continua une petite blonde toute en courbes, sans avoir l'air de remarquer l'échange. Elle disposait sur le lit de Dudley différents éléments de costume masculin tout en commentant ces choix.

Grandissime Merlin, à quoi avait-il encore dit oui avec son grand cœur et sa permanente volonté de se rendre utile ! Pourquoi Parvati et Ron n'étaient-ils pas là pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas censé sauver le monde entier en permanence, et en particulier en prenant des risques aussi inconsidérés à quelques semaines d'un procès sans doute retentissant ?

« Bon, on peut le voir très branché, veste en cuir, pantalon un peu serré, chemise froissée… Je savais pas que tu avais les yeux verts… Dommage, j'avais une super chemise en soie indienne, mais il fallait des yeux qui supportent ça… »

Harry lança un regard affolé vers Dudley qui ravala son sourire.

« Tu sais Emmie, Harry c'est un scientifique…en dehors de ses étoiles, t'as rien de plus classique ? »

« Si, si, un MA. GNI. FI. QUE. costume en lainage noir… regardez ça ! Ça jette non ?»

Harry réussit alors à articuler la question un peu superficielle mais qui le taraudait :

« Mais tu sors tout ça d'où ? »

« J'adore les vêtements masculins », répondit Emmie en replongeant dans ses sacs pour en extraire une chemise blanche légèrement brillante et une cravate aux reflets changeants. Faudrait y mettre un coup de fer, vous avez ça ? »

Harry fut sidéré d'apprendre que son cousin « avait ça ». Pourtant il leur demandait souvent des sortilèges de défroissage quand il sortait, mais il n'eut pas trop le temps de creuser.

« Bon Harry, tu préfères quoi ? » demanda Dudley, à peine la jeune femme fut sortie de la pièce ;

« Le classique je crois… »

« J'en étais sûr… »

« B'en l'autre, hormis des bottes en peau de dragon, je vais ressembler à Bill Weasley… » -constata Harry.

Dudley ne chercha pas à savoir qui était Bill, il avait sans doute renoncer à se retrouver dans la famille tentaculaire de Ron, où il craignait encore que ce Bill ne soit d'une manière ou d'une autre lié à un de leurs mauvais souvenirs communs.

Harry enfila avec un peu de gêne le costume qui se révéla largement trop grand.

« Aïe », soupira Dudley, presque pour lui-même, « on dirait toi quand tu ne portais que mes vieux vêtements »

« Encourageant » répondit Harry avec un peu d'acidité. Dudley lui lança un regard inquisiteur puis se lança :

« C'était con, tu sais, elle ne te donnait jamais ceux qui était vraiment trop petits pour moi… J'ai jamais trop compris, elle qui prétendait toujours que tu n'étais pas présentable, pourquoi elle t'habillait comme un épouvantail.. »

« C'est muet un épouvantail », marmonna Harry, tout en pivotant devant la glace.

Dudley préféra ne pas commenter :

« Ta baguette ne pourrait rien faire ? »

« Tailleur, figure-toi, c'est un métier ! »

Mais Emmie revenait.

« Oh, ça va pas du tout… T'as beaucoup moins d'épaules que ton cousin… »

« Mon côté dans la lune… » - bougonna Harry, en train de changer d'humeur. Dudley le sentit.

« Essaie l'autre ! » proposa-t-il précipitamment comme s'il craignait qu'il change d'avis.

Harry le crucifia de ses yeux verts mais se saisit de la chemise moulante, de la veste en cuir et du pantalon assorti. Indéniablement, ça lui allait mieux… Et avant qu'il ne se convainque de pouvoir assumer un costume aussi voyant, il se retrouva coincé entre Dudley et Emmie dans un taxi.

000

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Hm… Ron ? »

« Sauf erreur c'est ma chambre ici, vieux ! »

« Ron… j'ai.. » Harry s'assit, la tête lourde des Baccardis avalés tout en essayant d'être une compagnie aussi décorative qu'inexistante pour Emmie.

Ça c'était révélé difficile… d'abord, parce que dans ce genre de soirée, comme le lui avait expliquer Dudley, tout le monde vient pour remplir son carnet d'adresse… et donc il avait dû expliquer à une foule de gens de tout âge que non, il n'était ni graphiste, ni webmaster, ni concepteur de jeu, ni banquier, ni même mannequin… Ensuite, parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que s'il s'isolait trop, il attirait immanquablement les représentants des deux sexes qui étaient venus en l'espoir de rencontrer l'âme sœur… Et cette deuxième race-là était encore plus difficile à éconduire que la première…

« Tu ES dans mon lit », intervint brutalement son ami en s'asseyant lourdement à côté de lui.

« Oui », constata Harry, avant de retrouver l'information manquante, « j'ai prêté le mien à Emmie… »

« Emmie ? »

« Oui Emmie Sunderton, la copine de Dudley… »

« Et pourquoi pas SON lit ? »

« Parce que Tam y est avec lui ? »

« Qui ? »

« Tam… une journaliste… » - expliqua Harry, en se frottant les yeux et en évaluant l'effort que demanderait d'aller jusqu'à la salle de bain chercher de la potion Requinquante.

Le silence de Ron l'alarma et il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons pour observer le visage rouge de son ami.

« 'Ça va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Si ça va ? » commença Ron perdant petit à petit le contrôle de sa voix. « Je rentre d'une garde de nuit de SEPT heures, après m'être coltiné des saoulards de Pré-au-lard, pour te trouver dans MON lit, la maison pleine de MOLDUS… et si Parvati était là, je dormirais OU ? MAIS PEUT-ETRE M. POTTER, PREFERE LES JOURNALISTES, LES GRAPHISTES ET AUTRES JE NE SAIS QUOI A SES PROPRES AMIS ? »

« Chut, tu vas les réveiller ! »

« Mais qu'ils se réveillent tous ! Je suis chez moi, BORDEL ! »

« Mais… »

« Et je suis meilleur que toi en sortilège d'oubli ! »

Harry ne préféra pas discuter, il se leva, attrapant sa baguette au passage.

« Tu fais quoi là ? » grommela Ron soupçonneux.

Harry leva sa baguette, faisant apparaître un matelas et un sac de couchage sur le sol avant de répondre :

« Ce que j'aurais dû faire dès le début »

Ron ravala sans doute un commentaire désobligeant et monta dans son lit avec un haussement d'épaules indignées. Harry s'installa dans son lit improvisé sans ajouter un mot et attendit que Ron éteigne la lumière. Dans l'obscurité, il murmura.

« Je suis désolé... on était saoul tous les quatre… J'ai pensé que c'était plus simple ! »

« On peut savoir pourquoi vous étiez saouls ? » grogna après une minute de réflexion Ron.

« J'ai… j'ai accepté de servir d'escorte à Emmie à une soirée branchée… »

« Une soirée quoi ? »

« Chic »

« Ah, j'ai cru à un de leurs trucs électriques… »

« Ça l'était »

« Quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber… T'aurais dû être là…. Y'avait plein de jolies filles seules… »

« Harry ? »

« Quoi 'Harry', moi j'ai expliqué toute la soirée la physique quantique et bu des Baccardi… c'est tout ! »

Ron siffla.

« B'en mon vieux… Et Parvati moi qui croyaient que tu bossais les dossiers de Justin !»

Harry soupira dans le noir entendant les reproches muets de son ami. Oui, sans doute, ce n'était pas très malin…

« Elle était avec toi ? » demanda-t-il plutôt.

« Les trois premières heures, ensuite, ils ont été appelés pour une histoire de détournement d'artisanat moldu, un ferry tout entier qu'un gars s'était mis en tête de s'approprier... a priori, ils vont pas revenir avant le matin… Remarque, c'est bientôt… Bon, j'en peux plus… Bonne nuit, Harry…»

Au bruit du lit, Harry sut que Ron s'était tourné sur le côté et endormi quasi instantanément - Une capacité que Harry lui enviait depuis qu'il le connaissait. Lui par contre, sut qu'il ferait mieux de ne plus compter sur le sommeil…

0000

Il avait regardé l'aube se lever en buvant régulièrement des potions pour faire disparaître sa fatigue et sa gueule de bois. Il avait la tête étrangement vide et n'arrivait pas à s'inquiéter vraiment de ce que les deux Moldues présentes allaient ou non pouvoir déceler d'inhabituel en se levant, ni à ce que Parvati trouverait à dire si elle passait par là en rentrant… ni même à retrouver l'enchaînement logique des vingt dernières heures… Il soupira et se retourna pour préparer du café. Il avait la main sur sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe de chambre quand il perçut la présence de Emmie sur le seuil de la cuisine.

« Emmie ! »

« Je t'ai fait peur ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver », répondit-il, douloureusement conscient des flacons de potions sur la table, derrière lui. La blondinette sourit et expliqua, sans entrer.

« J'allais aux toilettes… je t'ai vu… tu ne dors pas ? »

« Je dors peu », répondit-il avec sincérité.

« Moi aussi… » Elle frissonna. « Je vais mettre un pull…. »

« Je prépare du café ».

Quand elle repartit vers sa chambre, il fit rapidement disparaître les flacons de potion, lança une bouilloire d'eau et sortit du sucre, du lait et des céréales sur la table pour qu'elle paraisse moins vide.

Emmie ne revenant toujours pas, il s'affola un peu. Elle fouillait peut-être dans ses placards à la recherche d'un pull… Il fit l'inventaire mentalement du contenu de ses placards : quelques rouleaux de parchemin, quelques livres de cours, un balai de course, un chaudron plein de toiles d'araignées… Les objets étranges étaient sans doute nombreux – moins nombreux que dans une maison traditionnelle de sorciers - mais quand même… Pour tromper sa nervosité, il sortit encore du lard et des œufs et se lança dans la préparation d'un petit-déjeuner complet…

« Waou », apprécia Emmie en revenant. « Quelle efficacité ! »

Il lui sourit.

« On va avoir besoin de se remettre l'estomac à l'endroit, non ? »

« Mouais… faudrait que je commence par de l'aspirine… j'ai le métro dans la tête, là…»

Harry grimaça. Il ne savait pas où Dudley rangeait ses médicaments.

« Je suis désolé, j'en ai pas »

« Ah ? » s'étonna Emmie, la tête entre les mains. « Tu tiens bien l'alcool, dis- moi… t'as une recette magique ?»

Une recette magique ? Harry déglutit puis sur une impulsion irrationnelle, il rouvrit un placard et sortit un flacon violet.

« Des matins comme celui là, je prends ça… cinq gouttes… c'est pas très bon, mais c'est efficace ! »

Emmie lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

« C'est légal ? »

Harry mit du temps à comprendre l'allusion et rit alors nerveusement.

« Des plantes, c'est tout… »

« Oh… un truc phyto alors… c'est cool », se détendit Emmie, « ma mère est très phyto… new age… mais elle m'a jamais rien sorti pour les gueules de bois ! »

« Non ? » demanda Harry en se demandant ce que 'phyto' pouvait être. Il avait ces vingt-quatre dernières heures dresser une longue liste mentale de mots sur lesquels qu'il voulait interroger Dudley. En attendant, il lui prépara la potion qu'elle avala bravement. L'eau siffla et il se précipita pour s'occuper du café.

« C'est cool pour Dud, hein ? C'est une super fille, Tamara, un peu envahissante mais géniale… »

« Oui ? » dit Harry en songeant à une autre fille, un peu envahissante mais géniale qui s'intéressait à Dudley.

« Certains vont dire qu'elle s'intéresse à lui que parce qu'il est considéré comme un concepteur qui monte », continua Emmie, visiblement peu soucieuse d'être entendue ou non. « Mais moi je crois pas… elle pourrait se contenter de jouer les Pygmalion, sans s'embarrasser de coucher avec lui… »

« Vraiment ? » répondit Harry en lui versant du café.

« Hum… enfin… l'amour, hein ? »

La porte d'entrée claqua alors et Harry se figea.

« J'arrive bien ! » lança une voix douce et fatiguée, confirmant ses craintes.

« Parvati, ma chérie ! » répondit-il immédiatement. En se levant pour aller à sa rencontre, il lança un regard appuyé à Emmie comme pour l'inviter au silence en sortant de la cuisine. Ils revinrent ensemble, Harry soutenant une Parvati visiblement épuisée.

« Parvati, voici Emmie, tu sais la graphiste dont Dudley nous a tant parlée… » - expliqua-t-il en la faisant asseoir.

« Oh, vous… avez dormi ici ? » demanda Parvati avec une surprise si flagrante que Harry ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

« Je lui ai laissé ma chambre » - dit-il tout de suite avant que les non-dits et les quiproquos se multiplient.

« Ta chambre ? »

« Oui, Dudley est… avec une amie… Tu la connais d'ailleurs, Tamara… la journaliste… »

A la tête de Parvati, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle se rappelait la jeune femme. Harry lui lança un regard inquisiteur en lui tendant une tasse de café fumant qu'elle accepta en silence. Elle aurait sans doute fini par poser des questions si Dudley et Tam ne s'étaient pas alors extraits de leur chambre, les cheveux ébouriffés et un tube d'aspirine à la main. Ils se contentèrent de salutations minimales, semblant prendre la présence de Parvati comme allant de soi, et s'absorbèrent tout deux dans la contemplation des bulles qui montaient comme si elles avaient déjà un pouvoir sur leur mal être général.

« Vous savez, Harry m'a fait prendre un truc vachement plus efficace », déclara alors Emmie tout sourire et preuve vivante de l'efficacité des préparations du magasin « De mon chaudron » ouvert récemment sur le Chemin de Traverse. Parvati se crispa, Dudley soupira, Tam leva la tête :

« C'est des plantes », renchérit Emmie.

« C'est quoi comme plantes ? » interrogea la journaliste.

« Sais pas…un mélange », balbutia Harry en évitant le regard de Parvati.

« On peut essayer ? »

« Vaut mieux pas mélanger avec l'aspirine », essaya Harry. « Plus de café ? »

« Pourquoi ? » insista Tamara, faisant une nouvelle fois état de sa grande ténacité.

« Hum… l'aspirine... ça fluidifie le sang… vaut mieux pas mélanger… » - grommela-t-il tournant le dos à la tablée.

« Oui, ne jouons pas à l'apprenti sorcier », renchérit Parvati suavement. Pov'Harry

« Oui », répondit l'interpellé en ramenant le café sur la table, évitant toujours de la regarder. Il posa ses deux mains sur le dossier de sa chaise, restant debout. « Moi, je vais devoir y aller… Tu viens cet après-midi ?» demanda-t-il encore en se tournant vers Parvati.

« Je t'accompagne…. Faut que j'aille me coucher… »

« Vous coucher ? » s'étonna Emmie.

« J'ai… regardé des étoiles toute la nuit… Rosalind, le douzième satellite d'Uranus », expliqua Parvati et les trois Moldus hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu avant de leur souhaiter une bonne journée. Emmie remercia Harry de l'avoir accompagné à cette « comédie » la veille, Dudley l'informa avec un sourire entendu qu'il ne serait pas là ce soir, Tam eut un petit signe vague de la main et Parvati le poussa dehors. Une fois dans la rue, Harry se retourna vers la jeune femme, hésitant.

« Il a plein d'amies, Dudley », énonça celle-ci, ses yeux pailletés rivés sur Harry.

« J'ai juste voulu rendre service… »

« Il serait peu avisé qu'il aille assombrir l'humeur de Luna à quelques jours d'un évènement aussi important », ajouta-t-elle, un peu brusquement.

« Je ne savais pas… »

« Quoi ? » l'interrompit-elle, d'une voix tellement lasse que Harry se demanda si c'était la jeune femme en face de lui ou sa propre conscience qui venait lui faire la leçon, « tu ignorais que je pouvais avoir le sens des priorités ? »

000

La suite verra la fameuse conférence de presse, ou plutôt ses conséquences, et la vie ordinaire des Aurors… je penche pour une idée générale assez simple : « Les félicitations de Fudge »…


	17. Les félicitations de Fudge

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire…**

Ce qu'en fera JKR n'appartient qu'à elle…

Chapitre où la samba commence (spéciale dédicace à **Thamril** !), et qui a été soigneusement relu par **Alixe,** **Fée Fléau et Alana Chantelune…** Grand merci à elles trois…

Je reconnais d'ailleurs, chère **Alana Chantelune**, que la soirée du précédent était totalement gratuite, une parenthèse avant le combat… J'ai pas mal la frousse d'écrire ces chapitres-là, en fait… Plus à l'aise dans les sentiments que dans le thriller politique mais challenge, challenge, je m'y mets….

Mais y'en a qui aime les soirées électriques, **Alixe**, les potions anti gueule de bois, **Youpala**, les Ron fatigué, **Fée Fléau**, ou Harry habillé mannequin de mode, **Crys**… Mouarf, non ?

Merci à **Ce baratineur de charme** de remarquer que Fénoire est bien tenue en laisse ces temps-ci…. Bon, elle se venge sur mon autre fic du moment : _L'inné et l'acquis_… Et j'ai sans doute laissé tomber les versions les plus pessimistes qui pouvaient traîner dans mon esprit tordu…

Merci à **Bartimeus** qui a enfin trouvé dans mes écrits une fic qu'il ait envie de lire jusqu'au bout… enfin, on verra…

**Lunenoire…**. Un peu dangereux ?… hum, on va voir les conséquences dans deux chapitres si je ne change pas d'idées…

Où ça nous mène ? **Hinkyponk**, et b'en là, déjà….

**17 – Les félicitations de Fudge**

Aucun des trois Aspirants Aurors, malheureusement, n'avait pu assister au lancement des mémoires de Remus Lupin au siège des Editions Lovegood, car ils étaient tous de service ce jour-là. Et Justin avait catégoriquement interdit à Harry de prendre des congés pour y aller.

« Harry, Fudge est un crétin, mais j'aimerais qu'on ne l'aide pas trop quand même », avait-il insisté, résistant de manière impressionnante aux yeux verts furibonds et aux sourcils noirs froncés.

Le jeune homme en avait donc été réduit à accompagner Tonks dans une ennuyeuse confrontation avec des marchands iraniens qu'ils soupçonnaient d'introduire des tapis volants interdits sur le territoire sous couvert de commerce avec les Moldus. Comme le marchand était d'une mauvaise volonté marquée, toute amabilité orientale prise en compte, Harry avait fini par exploser et le coller sans ménagement contre le mur, en le menaçant de venir le chercher personnellement par la peau des fesses la prochaine fois que quelqu'un serait pris circulant sur un tapis.

« T'as intérêt à ce que personne ne tombe de ce tapis, je suppose que tu l'as déjà compris ! » avait-il grondé, coupant court aux tentatives de conciliation de l'homme.

Désireux d'augmenter l'espace dans lequel il pouvait respirer, le marchand avait fini par admettre « servir parfois d'intermédiaire entre certains de ses clients et des fournisseurs un peu spéciaux… » En sortant du magasin, l'adresse du contact des fameux fournisseurs à la main, Tonks avait sobrement commenté :

« Je ne savais pas que la sécurité aérienne te tenait tellement à cœur !»

Harry s'était renfrogné, puis avait grommelé :

« J'ai une certaine affection pour la transparence en ce moment… »

Ils avaient ensuite dû interrompre leur enquête car le Doge de la Libre République magique de Venise, Don Tiziano Cimballi, était à Londres et tous les Aurors devaient sécuriser sa visite sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry avait eu la demi satisfaction de pouvoir ainsi entrevoir Parvati et Ron et d'échanger avec eux des regards impatients. Il avait aussi essayé d'écouter les conversations autour de lui pour voir si la conférence de presse avait déjà des échos dans la foule. Il avait bien sûr été déçu.

Les trois Aspirants Aurors avaient donc dû ronger leur frein et continuer leurs activités comme si de rien n'était. Leur impatience n'avait fait que croître dès lors qu'ils avaient été sûrs que la conférence devait être finie. Elle était devenue si visible à la fin de la journée que Conrad Wind avait fini par s'exclamer, s'adressant à Harry et Ron qui n'arrivaient pas l'un plus que l'autre à se concentrer sur leurs rapports respectifs et prenaient toutes les excuses de se déplacer dans le Département :

« Dites donc, Potter et Weasley, y a un match de Quidditch secret ce soir ou quoi ? Vous ne tenez pas en place ! »

Ron avait rougi et s'était immédiatement rassis. Harry avait choisi de sourire mais quand il avait regagné sa place, il avait bien senti le regard inquisiteur de Tonks sur lui. Il s'était alors prudemment enfoui dans le recensement des tapis confisqués les douze derniers mois sur le territoire du Royaume-Uni. Quand ils étaient enfin sortis du Ministère, la nuit régnait déjà et Seamus leur avait proposé d'aller boire une bière pour enterrer cette longue journée.

« Oh », s'était excusée Parvati, « je… je crois que je suis trop crevée pour supporter du monde… moldu ou sorcier ! »

Harry avait posé sa main sur son épaule comme pour dire qu'il l'accompagnerait où qu'elle aille et Seamus avait tourné ses espoirs vers Ron qui avait hésité un instant. La prudence aurait sans doute voulu qu'il se joigne à Seamus, mais l'envie de savoir avait sans doute été la plus forte :

« Demain, Seamus, demain… Moi non plus, je tiens plus debout », avait-il fini par dire, les oreilles assez peu rouges finalement vu la taille de son mensonge.

00

Quand les trois jeunes Aurors arrivèrent à l'appartement, Remus, Justin, Luna et Dudley discutaient calmement autour de la table de la cuisine.

« Eh bien, si j'en juge par l'heure à laquelle vous rentrez, la paix ne règne pas sur la communauté magique ! » avait lancé Lupin, visiblement détendu.

_Ça s'est bien passé_, comprit Harry, et, quand la vague de soulagement le submergea, il se rendit compte de combien sa poitrine avait été contractée depuis des heures.

« Le Doge de Venise », avait expliqué Parvati, avec une moue d'autodérision.

« Sans compter la paperasse », avait ajouté Ron, fataliste.

« Oh, le Doge bien sûr ! L'éditeur italien m'en avait parlé hier », intervint doucement Luna, « Au début, j'avais peur que ça mobilise trop largement la presse… mais en fait, comme le Doge a pris ce matin devant le Magenmagot une position en faveur des loups-garous… »

« …'injustement écartés de la vie quotidienne de la communauté britannique', je cite », intervint Justin avec un petit sourire.

« …on a finalement eu plus de monde que prévu », termina Luna, visiblement ravie.

« Dommage que je sois trop vieux pour apprendre l'italien », sourit Lupin, les yeux dans le vague.

« Mais pas pour attaquer le ministère britannique de la Magie », osa Justin.

« Oh ça », le vieux loup-garou eut un petit haussement d'épaule étonnement jeune. « C'est pas moi qui attaque ! »

Harry lui sourit, en confirmant : « Oui, place aux jeunes ! »

« Bon, alors, racontez ! » s'agaça Ron.

000

Le lundi matin quand Harry se leva, Janus, le hibou de Tonks frappait à la fenêtre de Parvati.

« On passe en audience ce matin sur l'affaire du laboratoire clandestin. Rejoins-moi au Magenmagot. N. T. »

« Elle ne dit rien de la presse du week-end », remarqua Harry à haute voix.

Sur la table du salon, les exemplaires de la _Gazette_ et du _Chicaneur _s'étalaient encore. Sur le premier, en première page, on pouvait lire : « Coup de griffes contre le Ministère britannique de la magie ». En marge de l'article sur les prises de positions du Doge de Venise, un entrefilet, parlait de la sortie de « _25 jours d'humanité_ », présenté comme un texte intéressant mais « douloureusement émotif » et mêlant « inutilement le nom de Harry Potter avec celui d'un obscur et malheureux professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Remus Lupin ».

L'auteur de l'article se demandait s'il fallait réellement s'émouvoir du fait qu'un loup-garou n'ait pas été autorisé à enseigner à des enfants et si le jeune Harry Potter, non content de devoir pleurer la disparition tragique de ses parents, ne trouvait pas les soi-disant vieux copains de son père envahissants. « Nous augurons que Harry Potter, qui finit à cette heure une formation d'Auror, traitera par le mépris cette provocation de mauvais goût », concluait le journaliste.

« Encore un qui te connaît bien », avait résumé Parvati, avec un soupir.

« Un 'soi-disant' vieux copain de ta mère peut-être ? » avait demandé suavement Ron.

Le _Chicaneur_ était évidemment moins dubitatif. L'auteur parlait d'un « témoignage de poignant », d'une « révélation courageuse » et fustigeait en termes relativement clairs « les dérives d'un système qui nie les avancées de la science magique et les expériences menées dans d'autres pays pour rejeter dans l'animalité des êtres humains et sensibles… »

« Là, bonjour les violons ! » avait maugréé Ron.

« C'est qui Ludmilla Linden ? » avait demandé Harry.

« Moi », avait reconnu Luna très calmement, et les deux amis s'étaient empourprés à la grande joie de Lupin. Le commentaire de la presse avait été la grande affaire du week-end. _Sorcière-Hebdo_ avait demandé un entretien à Remus ainsi que le magazine littéraire « Runes ». Justin était satisfait.

« Tu crois qu'elle n'a pas lu la presse ? » insista Harry en se tournant vers Parvati qui finissait de s'habiller.

« M'étonnerait, mais avec Tonks…. En tout cas, elle sait où tu dors », répondit la jeune femme.

« A qui la faute ? » remarqua Harry, plus tendu qu'il ne s'y attendait lui-même.

Parvati ne répondit rien et sembla se concentrer sur l'enfilage de hautes bottes de cuir noir. Harry attendit qu'elle lève de nouveau les yeux vers lui, partagé entre la fascination que suscitait en lui la progression de la fermeture Eclair sur le mollet fin et l'exaspération que lui inspirait le silence de la jeune femme.

« Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te dire pour que tu te sentes mieux », dit-elle très lentement. « Ce n'est que le début Harry, va falloir tenir le coup… Je veux bien encaisser tes crises d'angoisse mais… »

« Je suis désolé !»

Elle haussa les épaules et ramena ses cheveux derrière sa nuque dans un geste que, et Harry le découvrit alors, il avait appris à aimer.

« Concentre-toi sur ton boulot, Harry, faut que tu sois irréprochable… Le procès… »

«…c'est le boulot de Justin, je le paie pour ça, je sais. Le livre, celui de Luna, L'auteur, c'est Remus et ceux qui s'en prendraient maintenant à moi en seraient pour leurs frais… Ça va, je crois que je le sais par cœur… vous avez réussi à faire pénétrer ça dans ma mémoire… »

Elle sourit, se leva et vint tout près de lui.

« Faut bien que j'aie ma part de boulot, moi aussi, non ? »

000

« Eh bien, encore heureux qu'on passe pas les premiers ! J'ai failli attendre ! »

« Désolé ! » souffla Harry encore essoufflé de sa course dans les couloirs du Magenmagot.

Tonks haussa les épaules.

« Je demanderai à Noon si Patil aussi était en retard », le menaça-t-elle.

« Pas la peine », répondit Harry, fataliste. « La réponse est oui »

« Hé, vous deux, va falloir… »

« Mais pas pour ce que tu crois !»

« Non ? »

Harry se sentit rougir.

« Ecoute… »

« T'as un de ces culots, Potter ! Tu crois que je vais fermer les yeux inlassablement sur… »

« Affaire ministère de la Magie contre Melanion Alexander », annonça alors un huissier au bout du couloir.

Tonks attrapa Harry par l'épaule et le poussa devant elle :

« On en reparlera… »

Harry la suivit en silence dans la salle d'audience, repassant mentalement les éléments du dossier sur lesquels il pouvait être amené à témoigner. _Concentre-toi, Harry, concentre toi,_ s'ordonna-t-il en entrant dans la haute salle du Magenmagot. Ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à cette audition, loufoque si elle n'avait pas porté en elle tant de conséquences tragiques ! Pas le jour de revivre ce moment où il avait failli être expulsé de Poudlard ! Pas le moment de se dire qu'il aurait alors toujours pu aller se réfugier auprès de son parrain dans la vieille et immense demeure des Black…. Pas le moment de jouer avec le passé, les « si » et les lignes parallèles du destin… C'était le moment d'être professionnel, froid et tourné vers l'avenir !

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait à une audience, ni la première fois qu'il pouvait être amené à témoigner en tant qu'Auror, mais c'était sans conteste l'affaire la plus importante à laquelle il avait été mêlée - et la première fois qu'il se disputait avec Tonks juste avant d'entrer dans la salle. Le conseil de Parvati paraissait étonnamment d'actualité. Vu l'humeur de Tonks, il avait intérêt d'être à la hauteur ! Ils avaient bossé des semaines sur cette affaire, fallait au moins que les charges soient retenues !

Les gradins étaient étonnamment pleins pour une audience préliminaire et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il en serait si la demande de réouverture de Justin était reçue. Une nouvelle fois, il s'intima de bien sérier ses pensées et s'assit sagement à côté de Tonks après avoir salué les deux magistrats – un homme et une femme. « Dexter Leberecht et Shanna Rivers, on aurait pu tomber plus mal », commenta Tonks sur un ton qui montrait qu'elle avait pour l'heure refermer le dossier de ses griefs.

Leberecht présenta l'affaire. Mélanion Alexander avait fait de brillantes études de potions à l'Université d'Oxford. Il avait ensuite travaillé chez différents maîtres de potions de part l'Europe, avec une nette spécialisation vers les potions paramédicales. Rentré en Angleterre depuis dix ans, il avait monté une première école privée de potions qui n'avait pas rencontré le succès escompté, puis il avait travaillé sur le Chemin de Traverse dans divers ateliers, avant de disparaître de la circulation pendant deux ans, pour rouvrir six mois plus tôt un modeste atelier de potions cosmétiques qui avait réussi à perdurer. La Division d'Application des Lois magiques venaient de le fermer en l'accusant de servir de façade à un atelier clandestin aux pratiques discutables, écoulant qui plus est une partie de leur production sur le marché moldu…

A la demande de Shanna Rivers, la magistrate qui présidait les débats, Tonks se leva pour présenter les éléments qui liaient le laboratoire clandestin au laboratoire cosmétique Alexander, ainsi que les éléments transmis par la police moldue quant à l'existence d'un marché parallèle de produits aux vertus aussi vastes qu'inquiétantes : anabolisant, aphrodisiaque, régénérant, rajeunissant, amaigrissant… et dopant en tout genre. Les deux magistrats prirent des notes et posèrent quelques questions, notamment pour éclaircir la mention par Scotland Yard d'un commerce apparemment juteux des produits Alexander vers des équipes de vélo de course. Ni Rivers, ni Leberecht ne semblaient bien concevoir le concept de courses cyclistes. Mais, dans l'ensemble, ils avaient l'air convaincus. Et c'est l'air sévère qu'ils avaient appelé à la barre Graham Lloyd, l'avocat d'Alexander.

Ce dernier ne chercha pas réellement à nier le commerce moldu et la liaison entre l'atelier clandestin et l'atelier officiel. Il plaida sur l'énormité des taxes qui pesaient sur les salaires des maîtres de potion employés et sur la quasi-nécessité de recourir à du travail non déclaré pour être concurrentiel par rapport aux produits proposés par les fabricants africains et asiatiques. Harry remarqua que certains journalistes prenaient des notes et que certains sorciers de l'assistance soutenaient cette vision de la citadelle économique assiégée.

« Et les poils de loup-garou, c'est moins cher que ceux de castor ? » grommela-t-il à l'intention de Tonks, revenue à ses côtés. La jeune femme posa un doigt furtif sur ses lèvres qui pourtant esquissèrent un sourire.

« Fais confiance à Rivers et Leberecht… pas le genre à laisser tomber ! »

La magistrate levait d'ailleurs la main pour interrompre l'avocat :

« Le Magenmagot n'est pas certain qu'il est de ses attributions de juger du fonctionnement de l'économie… et sans doute ce sujet sera soulevé de nouveau par Maître Lloyd si les charges sont retenues… Pour l'heure nous voudrions revenir sur le fonctionnement de ce laboratoire clandestin… Le Département d'Application des lois magiques nous signale l'emploie de substances curieuses voire interdites »

« Un mensonge éhonté, votre Honneur ! »

« Auror Tonks, pouvez-vous revenir à la barre, nous parler de ces substances ? » demanda Leberecht, petit homme sec et frêle qui semblait avoir concentré toute sa vie dans sa voix puissante et incisive.

« Bien sûr votre Honneur, néanmoins, je préférerais laisser ma place à mon jeune collègue qui a travaillé sur l'authentification de ces substances… et sur l'identification de certaines victimes. »

« Votre Honneur, quelles victimes ! Où sont les plaintes ? » - s'étrangla Lloyd.

« J'entends, Maître Lloyd », intervint Rivers de sa voix douce. « Les faits ne sont pas encore caractérisés, Auror Tonks, et il est prématuré de parler de victimes. Mais écoutons donc ce jeune collègue, où est-il ? »

Tonks se tourna avec un sourire presque narquois vers Harry.

« Je demande donc que l'aspirant Harry Potter vienne témoigner. »

A chaque fois que Harry avait été appelé à témoigner devant le Magenmagot en tant qu'Auror, l'énoncé de son nom avait toujours eu un petit effet sur l'assistance. Il y avait eu des avocats qui avaient renoncé, des accusés qui avaient avoué, une dame s'était trouvée mal une fois – mais on n'avait pas pu établir à coup sûr la corrélation entre son malaise et l'arrivée de Harry car elle venait d'apprendre que son mari la trompait depuis quinze ans…

Cette fois, Lloyd pâlit un peu – il prit une étrange teinte grisâtre qui lui donna l'air plus rébarbatif encore. Son client eut un geste fataliste vers le ciel comme pour le prendre à témoin de l'inconstance du sort. Les gradins avaient mis du temps à retrouver leur silence, bien après que Harry soit arrivé à la barre.

« Vous êtes l'aspirant Harry James Potter ? » demanda Leberecht.

« Oui votre Honneur. Je pourrai demander mon affectation définitive dans quatre mois », ajouta Harry pour souligner qu'il n'était pas seulement le Survivant, mais aussi un Auror presque de plein droit. Leberecht hocha la tête et Rivers sourit à Harry.

« Nous vous souhaitons beaucoup de succès Aspirant Potter », ajouta aimablement celle-ci. « Pouvez-nous nous parler de cette enquête sur les substances trouvées dans le laboratoire ? »

« Oui. Nous avons surveillé les allers et venues entre l'Atelier de cosmétique et l'atelier clandestin pendant des semaines, nous voulions intervenir à un moment où nous pensions pouvoir saisir une quantité suffisante de marchandises pour pouvoir lier leurs activités entre elles et aussi avec les produits retrouvés sur le marché Moldu. »

Les deux magistrats acquiescèrent, Lloyd fit mine d'intervenir mais Rivers d'un geste lui demanda d'attendre.

« Gardez donc votre salive, Maître Lloyd, laissez-nous donc pénétrer dans cette enquête… Continuez, Aspirant Potter»

« Merci. Hum. Quand nous sommes intervenus, les… les employés étaient en pleine activité, et nous avons donc pu confisquer une grande quantité de substances diverses… Beaucoup d'entre elles n'avaient rien de particulier mais… une partie a tout de suite attiré notre attention… des poils, des dents, des os… qui n'étaient pas reconnaissables... » - continua Harry, avançant doucement ces arguments car c'était après tout un des éléments les plus explosifs de ce dossier et il ne fallait pas trop en livrer pendant cette audience préliminaire.

« Objection votre Honneur ! Nous avons le plus grand respect pour l'Aspirant Potter mais nous ignorions qu'il était expert en poils, en dents et os ! » - ironisa Lloyd.

« Aspirant Potter ? »

« Je ne suis pas un spécialiste, votre Honneur », reconnut Harry, « mais les authentifications versées au dossier ont été faites par des spécialistes… des spécialistes en vie animale, d'abord, qui ont formellement écarté l'hypothèse que ces poils, os et dents puissent appartenir à des animaux… et des spécialistes en cré… » Il inspira pour continuer, « en créatures magiques qui ont, eux, confirmé que ces substances appartenaient à une liste impressionnante de créatures différentes… mais surtout, si je me souviens bien, des elfes, des Leprechauns… et des loups-garous.»

Ces derniers mots volèrent dans la pièce quelques instants avant de susciter de toutes parts des chuchotements effrénés. Rivers sortit sa baguette et lança plusieurs détonations en l'air pour ramener le calme. Leberecht la consulta du regard et demanda.

« Aspirant Potter, vous parlez de confirmation, avez-vous eu d'autres doutes pendant l'enquête ? »

« Votre Honneur, pendant notre surveillance du laboratoire, nous avions remarqué une affluence un peu suspecte d'elfes et de Leprechauns qui venaient au laboratoire… Nous pensions qu'ils venaient peut-être acheter des substances dont la délivrance leur avait été refusée dans des officines officielles mais… ce que nous avons trouvé dans le laboratoire a nourri une toute autre hypothèse… »

« Votre collègue a parlé de victimes éventuelles… » - interrogea Rivers. « Taisez-vous Lloyd, je vais vous donner la parole ! Vous avez recueilli des témoignages, Aspirant Potter ? »

« Votre Honneur, j'ai pu convaincre quelques créatures de m'avouer avoir vendu des poils, des os et des dents, des ongles aussi d'ailleurs », expliqua Harry, « mais ce sont des créatures désespérées… elles ne porteront pas plainte… »

Comme Leberecht et Rivers avaient l'air sidérés des propos de Harry, il ajouta :

« Excusez-moi, votre Honneur, mais elles n'ont pas à proprement parlé une grande confiance dans la justice magique… »

Il entendit Tonks tousser dans son dos et il se retint de hausser les épaules.

« Je vois », dit assez sèchement Rivers. « Nous allons examiner ces analyses, mais je peux déjà vous dire qu'il serait souhaitable que le Département d'application des lois magiques trouve quelques créatures assez courageuses pour étayer ses dires »

« Votre Honneur, le témoignage de créatures… » - s'élança Lloyd.

« Il est bien sûr inenvisageable d'entendre un elfe qui n'a pas de libre-arbitre, ou un Leprechauns qui est connu pour la faiblesse de sa mémoire », affirma Leberecht, avec un fin sourire rusé, « mais l'Aspirant Potter sera peut-être capable de convaincre un loup-garou de venir à cette barre… »

De nouveaux murmures s'élevèrent et Rivers leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette.

« Nous ajournons cette audience pour l'examen des preuves… M. Lloyd, je vais vous donner une copie de ce dossier ».

0000

« Et vous trouvez ça malin de faire ça maintenant ? » interrogeait Tonks alors qu'ils arrivaient au Ministère.

« Tu veux dire pourquoi ne pas attendre que tout le monde soit mort ? » demanda Harry.

« T'es un petit crétin parfois, Potter. Attendre que tu sois Auror ! »

« Il est possible que je n'ai pas très envie d'être Auror si certaines conditions ne sont pas remplies… »

Tonks grimaça.

« De tout autre que toi, je trouverais ça salement prétentieux ! »

Harry appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur avant d'ajouter :

« Si t'as une recette pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre, je suis preneur ».

L'ascenseur était bondé et tous les deux se turent jusqu'à l'étage du Département pour l'application des lois magiques. Tonks reprit l'offensive.

« Pourquoi t'a t-il demandé ça à toi ? Les anciens de l'Ordre auraient pu faire ça ? »

« A quel titre ? Garde rapprochée du Survivant ? »

« Harry… » - soupira son mentor avec une pointe d'agacement. Harry sentit son inquiétude pour lui et il en fut touché.

« Tonks, combien de fois tu lui as écrit les cinq dernières années ? » - insista-t-il pourtant.

« Il n'a pas répondu… » - grommela Tonks, « alors j'ai arrêté d'écrire… »

« T'es allé le voir ? »

« Ça va, Potter, ça va… T'es certainement plus proche de lui que nous mais…. »

« C'est notre bataille, Tonks, on demande rien à personne… » - asséna Harry.

Ils étaient devant les portes de la Division et ce n'était sans doute pas le meilleur endroit pour en discuter. Harry dans un geste de conciliation ouvrit la porte à son mentor qui passa raide et furieuse devant lui. Mais leur petit affrontement s'effondra de lui-même en pénétrant dans la grande salle commune, étrangement silencieuse et vide. Une voix magiquement amplifiée s'éleva du bureau de Shacklebolt :

« …. Je suis donc à la fois heureux et fier aujourd'hui de venir en personne vous féliciter de votre excellent travail… »

Harry et Tonks vérifièrent du regard qu'ils en étaient séparément arrivés aux mêmes conclusions.

Fudge…

Les félicitations de Fudge pour toutes les affaires résolues ces dernières semaines… et surtout pour l'affaire Alexander…

Tout le monde avait dit qu'il viendrait par surprise… Fudge adorait les visites surprises des services du Ministère…

Et bien voilà….

Il y avait des jours comme cela.

Avec un regard sombre l'un pour l'autre, Tonks et Harry s'approchèrent du bureau et se glissèrent dans les doubles portes ouvertes. Ils croisèrent le regard impassible de Shacklebolt. Harry saisit le regard inquiet de Parvati, il ne vit de Ron qu'une touffe de cheveux carotte qui dépassait avantageusement de la foule des Aurors rassemblés.

« … La communauté magique survivra par vos soins et votre diligence », continuait Fudge, « soyez déjà sûrs de sa gratitude… »

Un secrétaire de Fudge applaudit et tout le monde comprit que le ministre en avait terminé avec son discours. Shacklebolt se leva :

« M. le Ministre, nous vous remercions de votre confiance », dit-il, « vous aviez demandé à rencontrer l'ensemble de l'équipe qui a travaillé sur l'affaire Alexander, je vois que les deux derniers membres viennent de nous rejoindre… »

Cinq Aurors s'avancèrent au premier rang suivis par leurs partenaires stagiaires – du tout jeune aspirant Denis Crivey à Ron et Harry, qui n'avaient plus que quelques mois devant eux avant le test final. Et Harry fut certain que la lueur carnassière qui s'alluma brièvement dans le regard bienveillant du Ministre quand il les passa en revue n'avait rien d'imaginaire. Shacklebolt les présenta :

« Tonks, qui a coordonné cette enquête… Vous revenez avec Potter de l'audience préliminaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui Commandant, le Magenmagot a demandé à examiner les pièces à conviction, mais je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes », répondit la jeune femme.

Harry nota mentalement qu'elle ne parlait pas de l'injonction faite d'amener des loups-garous à la barre.

« Parfait », commenta Fudge « Et Potter est votre stagiaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, M. le Ministre »

« Alors, dites-nous donc comment se comporte notre célébrité ! »

Ah ? Les hostilités sont relativement claires, songea Harry.

« Et bien, il a beaucoup appris en deux ans, M. le Ministre », répondit prudemment Tonks a priori étonnée de la violence de l'attaque.

« Vous le tenez à l'œil, j'espère, il a toujours été comment dire… si impétueux… nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés pour lui ! » continua Fudge, toujours sans même tourner la tête vers Harry.

Tonks choisit de sourire mais Harry vit clairement son regard interrogateur à Shacklebolt qui intervint :

« Les Aurors ont l'habitude de l'impétuosité… l'expérience finit toujours par la tempérer », proposa-t-il aimablement, « mais voici aussi Wind, qui a coordonné l'assaut, Pastor, qui a collaboré avec la police moldue, Quint, qui a pu démêler le vrai du faux dans les comptes d'Alexander… Et nos jeunes stagiaires. Je ne vous présente pas Potter, mais voici Weasley, Ferrer, Khan et Crivey… c'était la première opération de Crivey »

Mais les efforts de Shacklebolt furent perdus pour Fudge qui vint se planter devant Harry, après un vague sourire aux quatre autres.

« Je suis content de vous voir bien intégré et si utile à notre communauté, Harry…Deux ans déjà que vous êtes dans NOS rangs, comme le temps passe vite….Vous vous présentez quand aux épreuves finales, à la session de juin ? »

« Je l'espère M. Le Ministre », répondit Harry en se demandant comment l'homme réagirait s'il l'appelait Cornélius.

« Il faut écouter votre commandant, Harry, tempérer votre impétuosité naturelle… » - commenta Fudge d'un ton bienveillant.

« Je n'y manquerais pas, M. le Ministre », se força à répondre Harry en s'exhortant à se souvenir que les meilleures vengeances sont glacées. Fudge eut l'air content de sa réponse et accepta de suivre Shacklebolt dans la visite du Département.

Quand les huiles eurent quitté la salle, les dix félicités étouffèrent un fou rire nerveux.

« Des compliments comme cela, je m'en passe », maugréa Pastor, en quittant la pièce avec Crivey.

« Ha, Harry, je te trouve patient », renchérit Wind, « moi, à ton âge, je sais pas si j'aurais su !»

Harry haussa les épaules, touché de les sentir solidaire avec lui face à Fudge mais incapable de le formuler. Il avait l'impression, une nouvelle fois, de tracter tout le monde avec lui dans un combat de David contre Goliath ! Il n'était pas sûr d'assumer ! Il préféra donc suivre Tonks qui lui avait fait signe. Le travail, comme refuge… il n'aurait jamais crû en arriver là ! Mais, quand ils s'assirent à leur bureau, la jeune femme se pencha vers lui et murmura :

« Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit, Harry, j'espère que vous allez lui faire boire la tasse et s'il faut appuyer sur la tête…. Je serai là !»

0000

J'ai pas mal avancé dans ma tête sur cette histoire de procès, les chapitres devraient donc venir plus régulièrement…

Y'a même un début de suite, « Comme un ciel d'Irlande », où il s'avère qu'être un Auror en conflit avec le Ministère n'est pas une activité de tout repos !

A bientôt….


	18. Comme un ciel d'Irlande

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire**

**Inspiré de JKR**

**Relu, relu et relu par Alixe, Alana Chantelune et Vert… c'est dire…**

**Youpala…**.  
Beaucoup de détails ? Sans doute… mais rien dont je n'ai besoin par la suite… Sinon j'ai DEJA écrit un Tonks/Remus!… _In Stellis Memoriam + L'inné et l'acquis_… Ce n'est pas dans le résumé, mais c'est notamment un Remus/Tonks (ou vice-versa)…

**Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Lunenoire**…  
Virer Fudge ! Virer Fudge ! On va faire des badges !

**Bartiméus**…  
Ah non, je ne compte pas changer de style…Mouarf…

**Fée fléau**…  
Même sans ta review, je pensais savoir que tu aimais bien…  
Au fait, j'ai perdu mes adresses mail, alors faut m'écrire !

**Dame Guézanne** nous a rattrapés…  
Harry et Parvati révoltés… incertains ? Presque adultes… l'heure des choix.

**Petite note de l'auteur**….  
Y en a qu'ont remarqué… Il y a une certaine parenté entre  
_Ruptures d'un processus linéaire_ et _Mon sorcier bien-aimé_ de **Alixe**…  
Non, ce n'est pas le nombre de reviews…

C'est sans doute parce que dans les deux, Harry devient Auror…   
Dans les deux, il règle pas mal de comptes avec son passé…   
Et, que les deux peuvent aussi se lire comme une correspondance entre Alixe et moi, sur le possible, le probable, la rédemption, l'adoption, le politique, le masculin et le féminin ou les fantômes dans les placards - pour ne citer que nos plus fréquents thèmes de discussion...

**18 – Comme un ciel d'Irlande**

Tonks se laissa tomber à côté de lui, quittant instantanément l'apparence de vieille dame un peu rougeaude qu'elle avait précédemment choisie. Harry sursauta, se rendant compte qu'il ne l'avait pas vue venir.

« Je sais que tu préfèrerais être ailleurs, Harry, mais tant qu'à être là, autant être à ce que tu fais… » - commenta-t-elle, ayant clairement interprété son sursaut.

« Je m'excuse, chef », maugréa Harry reprenant une position plus tenue dans le bosquet d'arbres dénudés où ils planquaient pour observer les entrées et sorties du pub, _A la flûte enchantée_. « Du neuf ? »

« Néri est là… Seul… Tu iras faire un tour un peu plus tard… »

« Ok. On a tout le temps de toutes façons… »

Elle étouffa un rire.

« Tout le temps qu'il faut », confirma-t-elle.

Les yeux rivés sur le pub, dont pourtant personne n'entrait ou ne sortait, tous deux se turent de longues minutes qui leur parurent des heures, jusqu'au moment où Harry s'enquit, presque timidement :

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Ça nous fera passer le temps… »

« C'est vraiment utile qu'on soit là ? »

« Vérifier la possible existence d'une ramification irlandaise du réseau Alexander… » - récita Tonks, « ce sont les ordres ».

Harry se tut de nouveau – les ordres étaient les ordres, après tout, tout Auror finissait pas s'en convaincre - mais finalement n'y tint plus.

« Franchement… Si j'étais Néri, je me ferais petit en attendant que mon copain soit envoyé à Azkaban, non ? »

« Peut-être », répondit Tonks avec un air impénétrable qui jurait relativement avec ses cheveux bleu turquoise.

« Y a plus de chance que l'enquête de Quint aboutisse et qu'on puisse le lier financièrement qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit de répréhensible pendant qu'on le surveille », insista Harry.

« Sans doute », reconnut Tonks, en enfournant un énorme chewing-gum dans sa bouche et se mettant à le mâcher vigoureusement.

Une branche craqua derrière eux et ils se retournèrent d'un seul geste, leur baguette en avant, le temps d'apercevoir un renard qui s'enfuyait. Ils reprirent leur position en évitant le regard de l'autre.

« Alors ? » reprit pourtant Harry, plus Gryffondor que jamais.

« Alors quoi ? » demanda Tonks, une fois que la bulle de son chewing-gum eut explosé.

« Pourquoi Shacklebolt nous envoie toute affaire cessante espionner ce lourdaud de Néri en Irlande ? » exclama le jeune homme.

« L'affaire Alexander est une grosse affaire », répondit la jeune femme, de manière énigmatique.

Harry changea de position, tout son corps irradiant d'agacement.

« On finirait par se demander », grommela-t-il, entre ces dents.

« Se demander quoi ? »

Harry soupira. Il y avait deux solutions. La première voulait qu'il ait raison et qu'il y ait une rationalité cachée à leur présence dans cet humide bosquet irlandais. La seconde voulait qu'il se trompe et qu'il soit uniquement en train de subir un nouvel avatar de l'inanité des décisions administratives. Il décida soudain que Tonks saurait faire la part des choses.

« On pourrait se demander si Shacklebolt ne nous envoie pas ici parce qu'il ne veut pas nous voir ailleurs… » - expliqua-t-il, observant sa réaction du coin de l'œil.

Tonks eut un sourire fugitif.

« Je me demandais combien de jours il te faudrait pour le comprendre… »

« C'est ça, hein, il ne veut pas que je sois là pour l'audience préliminaire pour Sirius ? »

« Pour la réévaluation du dossier Potter, Harry », le coupa un peu sévèrement Tonks, « heureusement pour toi que tu t'es pris un avocat ! »

Harry encaissa le reproche. Oui, dans cette bataille, les mots, les procédures et les images allaient être plus importants que la force, l'agilité ou la maîtrise des sortilèges. Une bataille qu'il déléguait en quelque sorte – « un peu comme la communauté magique tout entière s'en est remise à toi pour se débarrasser de Voldemort », avait plaidé Parvati, juste avant son départ. Alors qu'il soit là, ou non, à l'audience préliminaire qui qualifierait, ou non, la recevabilité de la réouverture du dossier ses parents ne changerait rien.

« Il a peur de me voir partout dans la presse ? » demanda-t-il néanmoins, parce que que Justin ou Parvati le pensent était une chose, que Shackelbot en arrive aux mêmes conclusions demandait quelques éclaircissements.

« Mais tu dois être partout dans la presse, Harry ! Celui qui revient plus de vingt ans après sur les conditions de la mort de ses parents, le Survivant qui récuse la légende ! Mais il sera aussi dit que tu es en mission, bon petit Auror au service de sa communauté… »

« Merci, mais j'ai pas besoin d'un service de com' ! » maugréa Harry.

« On ne fait pas ça que pour toi, mais aussi pour toute la Division… » - lui apprit Tonks.

« Ah ? De toutes façons, c'est reculer pour mieux sauter, quand le procès… »

« S'il a lieu ! »

« Tonks ! Je croyais que tu trouvais ça bien ! »

« J'attends de le voir pour y croire »

« Tu crois ? » s'étrangla Harry.

« Je ne crois plus en grand-chose depuis pas mal de temps, Harry… »

La révélation les fit taire tous les deux.

« Quand le procès aura lieu, Harry, on pourra pas faire grand-chose, mais, en attendant, c'est pas la peine que le Survivant hante les journaux pendant des mois… ni pour toi, ni pour la division », répéta Tonks, plus positive. « Hé, regarde, Néri sort ! »

« Il est pas seul… » - constata Harry

« Il se dirige vers la plage… pas l'heure de la baignade pourtant… Ecoute, toi, tu vas le suivre…. Discrètement… moi, je vais venir à votre rencontre par le chemin de la falaise… »

« Déguisement ? »

« Bien sûr… »

Harry sortit son baladeur moldu, un épais bonnet de laine qu'il descendit jusqu'aux sourcils et changea sa cape en parka noir.

« Je te reconnaîtrais comment ? » demanda-t-il au moment de sortir des couverts où ils s'étaient installés.

« La plus belle fille que t'ai jamais rencontrée », proposa Tonks.

« Heu.. »

« T'inquiète je connais tes goûts ! File donc, tu vas le perdre ! »

00

Bon finalement, ça n'avait pas été uniquement de bonne politique de communication qu'ils passent une semaine en Irlande, agacent le bureau de Dublin sur les prérogatives de la Division du Ministère sur les bureaux régionaux, se traînent dans la boue des tourbières et ratent l'audition préliminaire.

Non, ils revenaient la tête haute, Néri et cinq complices et les félicitations du lieutenant Connelly, qui commandait le bureau de Dublin, dans leurs bagages.

Car Néri n'allait pas sur la plage en pleine nuit uniquement pour les embruns glacés, mais pour récupérer une ultime livraison des douteuses productions Alexander. Evidemment, Harry et Tonks n'avaient même pas envisagé intervenir à deux contre six – mais ils avaient suivi les six trafiquants jusqu'à leur planque – un manoir sorcier caché dans l'un des multiples châteaux en ruine du sud de l'Irlande…, prévenu la brigade de Dublin, et orchestré un magistral mais relativement paisible coup de filet aux premières heures du jour.

A Dublin le jour suivant, le lieutenant Connelly avait prêté sa cheminée à Tonks pour une discussion privée avec Shacklebolt. Alors qu'Harry et lui attendaient l'issue du conciliabule, l'Irlandais avait fini par lui tendre le dernier exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier.

L'ouverture du procès ne faisait pas les gros titres, mais était quand même annoncée sur la première page : « Révélation sur le meurtre des Potter ? » Harry alla directement à la page 6 où il trouva une narration étonnamment prudente et factuelle vu l'auteur. On se souvenait d'une Rita Skeeter plus prompte aux conclusions.

« Qui ne connaît pas l'affaire Potter ? Qui n'a pas pleuré sur le sort du jeune couple - James, l'impétueux Auror, Lily, la jeune mère séduisante - attaqués en ce triste Halloween de 1981 par Celui-Dont-Il-Faut-Taire-Le-Nom ? Qui n'a pas tremblé d'effroi à leur sacrifice et qui n'a pas été fasciné par la survie du jeune Harry Potter ?

On a ensuite suivi le jeune Harry, son entrée à Poudlard, ses exploits au Quidditch, chacun de ses anniversaire nous séparant de manière à chaque fois plus certaine des sombres agissements de Celui-Qu'il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Nommer. On a tous été perplexes quand il a déclaré, bien avant le Ministère, que Vous-Savez-Qui était de retour mais bientôt, hélas, les faits lui ont donné raison et seul son courageux affrontement avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pu mettre un terme à cette nouvelle période sombre de notre histoire moderne.

Harry Potter jouit donc aujourd'hui d'une sympathie générale importante et son choix d'entrer, il y a deux ans, dans le noble corps des Aurors n'a fait que renforcer cette sympathie. (Lire l'interview de son commandant Kingsley Shackelbot, ci-contre) Pourtant aujourd'hui, une nouvelle fois, Harry Potter nous interroge en demandant la révision de l'enquête sur les conditions du meurtre de ses parents par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La teneur de la demande reste encore peu précise. On murmure dans les couloirs du Magenmagot que les Potter auraient été livrés par un des leurs, proche de Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Dire-Le-Nom. Le jeune Harry demanderait donc aujourd'hui la justice pour ses parents? Ce traître serait-il encore en vie ? On n'ose croire que le Ministère aurait si longtemps caché des faits aussi monstrueux sans prendre de mesures !

Son avocat, le jeune Justin Finch-Fletchey (lire portrait ci-contre) se déclare sûr que le Ministère jugera avec lui qu'il est temps de mettre un peu de lumière dans cette zone sombrissime de notre histoire récente. Il est donc naturel que nous soyons tous suspendus à la décision du Magenmagot quant à la réouverture ou non du dossier. (Lire ci-contre le portrait des juges Simons et Rivers) Dans tous les cas de figure, il semble que le Ministère ne pourra pas rester silencieux »

Pendant que Harry digérait encore les égratignures et les révélations de Skeeter, Tonks revint dans la pièce. Il posa le journal presque avec une expression d'excuse. Il voyait bien à sa tête qu'elle savait ce qu'il y avait dedans.

« Tu veux les dernières nouvelles, Harry ? » demanda celle-ci, ignorant la présence du lieutenant.

L'interpellé hocha faiblement la tête. Elle ne revenait pas seulement avec des informations sur l'enquête.

« Simons et Rivers ont accepté. C'est parti. »

De nouveau, il ne put articuler un mot.

« Vous… vous êtes sûr de vous, Potter ? » demanda le lieutenant avec une expression complexe – mélange de stupeur, d'inquiétude et d'admiration.

« Moi ? » Le jeune Auror déglutit. « Si la question est : êtes vous sûr que ça vaille le coup de remuer de si vieilles histoires… La réponse est oui. Si vous voulez savoir si je suis sûr de gagner ? » Il se contenta de sourire et Connelly hocha la tête avec compréhension.

« Bon, on le fait ce transfert ? » intervint alors Tonks.

« Oh, notre Commandant ne trouve plus souhaitable que je sois introuvable ? » - ne put s'empêcher de persifler Harry.

« Notre Commandant n'a pas pu faire autrement que de répondre aux questions de Skeeter, et maintenant il aimerait mieux que tu t'y colles tout seul… » - répondit platement Tonks.

Harry chercha s'il y avait une deuxième interprétation possible de ses paroles.

« Il m'en veut ? »

« Potter, en vouloir au Survivant, y'a que Fudge pour se lancer dans des entreprises aussi risquées ! » déclara la jeune femme, balayant l'hypothèse d'un haussement d'épaules. « Prêt, Aspirant ? »

« Oui, Chef »

000

A la Division Shacklebolt s'en tint à l'affaire en cours – félicitations, rapports, incarcérations… - à croire que rien d'autre ne méritait discussion. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la journée qu'il vint glisser à l'oreille d'Harry. « Dublin Place … dans trois quart d'heures ? »

Harry l'avait un instant dévisagé : _Quoi, à peine rentré, Shacklebolt le renvoyait en Irlande ?_

« Un pote de Néri qu'on a oublié ? » demanda-t-il essayant de contenir la rébellion qui le traversa.

« Non, le pub », sourit le Commandant, « c'est près de la Tamise, vers la Tour de Londres… »

_Un rendez-vous dans un pub ?_ Ça ressemblait toujours à un ordre, mais c'était tout de suite moins officiel. Harry avait hoché la tête.

Parvati était en mission à Pré-au-lard et il supposait que ce que Shacklebolt avait à lui dire ne serait pas si long. Non, il savait bien ce qu'il ferait à la place du Commandant. Il lui demanderait de prendre un congé jusqu'à l'issue du procès… C'était normal : conflit d'intérêts, intérêt de la division…Il pouvait comprendre.

Ce ne serait pas vraiment une mise à pied, une sanction, mais des vacances, raisonna-t-il… Après tout, comme cela, il pourrait assister à toutes les audiences, aider Justin peut-être… parler avec Remus… Il y avait des chapitres de _25 jours d'humanité_ qu'il avait envie d'entendre de sa bouche….

Mais, en tout état de cause, il ne pourrait pas se présenter aux épreuves en juin - s'il pouvait s'y présenter un jour ! Il fallait sans doute compter sur la réplique de Fudge dans ce domaine… Il eut un petit rire nerveux qui lui attira des regards soupçonneux dans le métro moldu : il pouvait sans doute déjà commencer à songer à sa reconversion !

Même s'il gagnait ? La tête lui tourna et il bouscula les Moldus sur son passage pour se retrouver un peu plus vite à l'air libre.

Il arriva au pub bien avant l'heure du rendez-vous et il hésita à y entrer. Il n'avait pas envie de boire avant que Shackelbot n'arrive. Il n'avait pas envie qu'il le juge faible et soucieux. Il décida donc de traîner le long des vitrines de la rue en attendant.

Des soldes, des vêtements, des nouveaux vêtements… C'était impressionnant comment les Moldus, qui devaient dépenser tant d'énergie et d'industrie à produire des vêtements, puissent, quelques mois plus tard, les décréter immettables. Harry se demanda si les spécialistes de l'étude des Moldus avaient trouvé une rationalité à cela. Lui n'en voyait pas. Sans doute ça les occupait…

Il continua par la vitrine d'une librairie dans laquelle il faillit rentrer avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait une signature qui avait lieu au beau milieu du magasin. Il ignorait si l'auteur était un homme ou une femme et ce qu'il avait écrit mais la scène ramena, comme une mauvaise fièvre, l'image de Lockhart. Ce n'était pas tant les lecteurs pressés qui étaient effrayants que le souvenir de cet homme qui recherchait une notoriété que lui n'avait pas encore appris à accepter. Lockhart aurait sans doute adoré être le Survivant ! Il réprima un frisson et marcha quelques mètres encore.

Soudain une image colorée arrêta son regard. Cette image, il la connaissait… Il s'approcha et reconnut, agrandis presque à taille humaine, les deux héros du jeu préféré de Dudley ! Il recula d'un pas pour lire l'enseigne et découvrit qu'il était devant une boutique tout entière consacrée aux jeux vidéo. Incroyable, comme les sorciers pour le Quidditch !

« Si un jour je peux faire la moitié moins bien, je serai heureux », avait conclu son cousin un soir, après une longue discussion obscure sur la convivialité de l'interface, le design, la progressivité de la difficulté… Harry croyait ce souvenir qu'il y avait d'autres choses que Dudley appréciait dans ce jeu. En tout cas, c'était long et argumenté !

Il était en train de se demander si son oncle et sa tante savaient que leur fils semblait promis à un grand avenir dans ce domaine, que bientôt ses propres créations seraient de la même façon exposé dans de grandes vitrines colorées ? Il se demanda si Dudley les tenait au courant ? Il se demanda s'il aurait le courage de poser la question quand il croisa le regard curieux de la vendeuse au travers de la glace et décida de partir à son rendez-vous.

000

Quand il arriva dans le pub enfumé, Shacklebolt était déjà installé avec cette bière noire et amère qui venait de l'autre côté de la mer d'Irlande.

« Harry », l'accueillit-t-il sobrement. « Tu bois quoi ? »

« La même chose », souffla Harry, plus ému qu'il l'aurait cru par la douceur de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Oui l'amertume de la bière épaisse et forte serait une bonne compagne pour cet instant où cet homme allait être obligé de lui dire qu'il avait choisi.

« Vive l'Irlande », proclama le commandant des Aurors, quand il fut servi. Il leva sa pinte presque au dessus de sa tête en direction de Harry, « et à tes succès ? »

« A l'Irlande », répéta Harry.

La rumeur du pub leur servit pendant quelques secondes de conversation.

« Harry », répéta Shacklebolt.

« Je sais », murmura l'interpellé, « c'est comme ça… »

L'autre lui lança un regard vide et Harry s'expliqua, un peu nerveusement, un peu rapidement : « Vous n'avez pas le choix… je comprends… je poserai ma demande de congé demain sur votre bureau… »

La peau sombre de Shacklebolt pouvait difficilement blêmir, mais Harry sentit pourtant le sang refluer de ses traits.

« Tu crois », s'étrangla Shacklebolt, « tu crois que... Et qui va présenter l'affaire Néri ? Qui va faire le lien avec Alexander ? Tu crois que Tonks va faire tout le boulot ? »

Harry lui lança un regard dubitatif et demanda :

« Mais... qui va avoir bientôt une revue de presse quotidienne et les affaires internes sur le dos ?»

« Parce que tu crois qu'ils vont te laisser tranquille si tu te caches ? » - demanda Shacklebolt avec une pointe de mépris.

Harry préféra le silence.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Harry, t'as peut-être choisi un drôle de moment pour faire ça, mais après tout, quelque soit le moment, ça aurait fichu un sacré bordel… Mais il est hors de question que je foute tout le travail de ces dernières semaines en l'air à cause de ça ! »

« Mais, la Division… »

« La Division ? Mais, parlons-en de la Division ! On commence par toi en congé parce que Fudge t'a peut-être dans le nez… Admettons… Et puis on va mettre Tonks, parce que c'est ta responsable et qu'elle n'a pas prévenu les Affaires internes de ce que tu tramais… Logique, non ? Et puis Weasley, il habite avec toi… on ajoute Patil, pour sûr… leurs mentors à tous, et moi je me retrouve avec qui, hein ? »

« Mais… »

« Donc, moi, tant que les Affaires internes ne m'ont pas adressé une demande justifiée, je refuse que tu prennes même UN JOUR de congé ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils, étudiant le visage de Kingsley, essayant d'évaluer tout ce que l'homme avait en tête. Parce qu'il n'était pas commandant par hasard. C'était un bon enquêteur, un bon chef et un bon politique. Et il avait l'intuition que là, Shacklebolt avait prudemment pesé les trois ingrédients avant de prendre sa décision.

« Ils vont en ficeler une », affirma-t-il pourtant avec plus de fatalisme que d'amertume.

« A voir, Harry, à voir », répondit Shacklebolt, « pas sûr que ce soit le meilleur coup à jouer pour eux de te martyriser… Moi, j'essaierais de négocier… Mais je ne suis pas Fudge », conclut-il avec un air satisfait.

_Il me couvre_, comprit Harry, _il m'offre la protection de la Division, du corps des Aurors…Incroyable…._

« Et les autres ? » voulut-il encore savoir.

« J'attends le premier qui viendra me dire qu'il faut te laisser tomber, Harry », répondit Shacklebolt avec une douceur dangereuse. « Mais s'il le fallait, le petit numéro de Fudge l'autre jour a fini d'écoeurer les plus indifférents… » Il joua un instant avec son verre, évitant le regard vert flamboyant avant d'ajouter encore plus sourdement : » Tu es un Auror, Harry, quelqu'un comme nous… un des nôtres… et tu demandes justice pour les nôtres… Ton père était un Auror et on ne lui a pas rendu justice… Et Sirius… Le corps des Aurors sortirait grandi de la réhabilitation de Sirius. »

« D'un Black ? » demanda Harry, forçant le scepticisme dans sa voix, peut-être pour cacher l'émotion.

« D'un Black aussi… d'un homme de conviction… »

Une nouvelle fois, la musique et les conversations emplirent l'espace entre eux. Shacklebolt s'empara de sa pinte et la vida d'un long trait. Quand il la reposa un peu de mousse amère dessinait deux petits nuages aux commissures de sa bouche.

« Bien Aspirant, au rapport demain à huit heure ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix mi-martiale mi-moqueuse.

« Oui, Commandant », répondit Harry avec un grande sourire.

000

Quand Harry arriva enfin à l'appartement, Ron et Parvati discutaient avec beaucoup de science de la supériorité de la sauce carbonara sur la sauce tomates-olives noires. Dudley s'était visiblement retiré de la conversation, observant d'un regard mi-inquiet, mi- anthropologique, la préparation magique d'un repas.

« Remus ? » lui demanda Harry.

« Avec Luna…. Une autre interview… risque de revenir très tard… pour la radio cette fois… j'ai oublié le nom… » - expliqua son cousin.

«La radio », s'étonna Harry.

« Oui Luna est ravie, c'est la première fois que les éditions Lovegood étaient invitées... »

_Voilà au moins un premier résultat positif_, pensa Harry. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir.

« Harry, tu ne veux pas dire à Parvati qu'il me FAUT de la viande ? » sollicita Ron d'un ton exaspéré.

« Pas beaucoup de viande sur ce bout de lard », fit remarquer Parvati avec un air dégoûté.

« Et si vous faisiez chacun votre sauce et les pâtes à part et chacun choisirait », proposa Harry avec un sourire. _Compliqué de nourrir une fille de l'Inde et un fils de la plus anglaise Albion…_ Sa proposition fut accueillie par des vivats et un baiser de Parvati. Et la question de procédure réglée, ils furent bientôt tous autour de la table.

« C'était bien l'Irlande ? » demanda Dudley le premier.

Avant que Harry n'est le temps d'avaler sa bouchée de pâtes à la sauce tomates-olives noires, Ron avait attaqué :

« Génial, il a encore trouvé le moyen d'être dans le journal ! »

« Il aurait été de toutes façons », temporisa Parvati.

« Ouais mais être encore le sauveur de la communauté alors qu'il veut la priver de sa tête, je trouve ça génial ! »

« Nous avons arrêté six nouveaux membres du réseau Alexander », expliqua sobrement Harry à son cousin. « Mais ce n'est que mon boulot… »

« Ouais, va savoir pourquoi moi, on me demande que de vérifier que si les gens qui transplanent ont leur permis ! »

Harry allait répondre mais Parvati posa une main légère sur son avant bras.

« Ron veut simplement dire que tu nous as manqués, Harry », proposa-t-elle.

Cette évaluation amena un peu de silence autour de la table de la cuisine jusqu'à ce que Harry se tourne vers Dudley :

« T'en es où avec ton jeu ?»

« Ah… ça avance… Tu sais c'est long de passer du prototype à quelque chose qui ne bug… qui marche tout le temps avec toutes les configurations… mais merci de demander… »

« Je suis sûre que ça va marcher », lui assura loyalement Parvati.

« Pas autant que si les sorciers avaient été roux », remarqua perfidement Ron en noyant des spaghettis sous deux louches de sauce Carbonara.

Dudley avait fini par retourner à ses ordinateurs. Et les trois jeunes Aurors se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans la petite cuisine.

« Shacklebolt ne veut pas que je me mette en congé en attendant la fin du procès », leur révéla Harry.

« Il aurait bien fallu voir ça ! » s'exclama Ron, prouvant instantanément sa loyauté indéfectible envers le même Harry qu'il aimait tant pourtant fustiger à d'autres moments comme un double agaçant de lui-même.

« C'est pas si évident… Il prend des risques ! » objecta Harry.

« Tu sais ce que l'Auror moyen pense de Fudge ? » demanda Parvati se tournant pour lui faire face, « Il ne pouvait pas te rendre plus service qu'en se déclarant en guerre contre toi ! »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« C'est moi qui ait déterré la hache de guerre ! » remarqua-t-il.

« Oui, mais ils ne le savent pas… et quand ils comprendront, ils verront aussi que t'avais tes raisons ! Et, je crois pas que beaucoup le plaignent d'avoir gardé frauduleusement son poste en se servant des pouvoirs d'un gamin qui n'avait d'autre choix que vaincre ou périr ! » -renchérit la jeune femme.

« Hé bien, dis comme ça ! » se moqua légèrement Harry, à la fois touché et intimidé par cette déclaration de foi de Parvati.

«Elle a raison », énonça Ron sur le ton de quelqu'un qui sait la réponse à un problème d'arithmancie.

Harry leur sourit et murmura : « Merci… j'espère… comme j'espère que vous allez pas être déçus…. Parce que ça… je sais pas si je m'en remettrais ! »

000

Ils avaient encore longuement parlé de l'affaire Alexander et du procès Potter contre le Ministère, évaluant les risques et les évolutions possibles. Mais Ron s'était mis à bailler, Parvati s'était pelotonnée contre Harry et ce dernier avait pensé qu'il était sans doute l'heure de partir.

A peine arrivés dans le studio de Parvati, la jeune femme s'effondra les bras en croix sur son lit.

« Hé bien ! » se moqua Harry.

« Je suis trop fatiguée pour me déshabiller », renchérit-elle en lui lançant un regard doré qui le crucifia sur place.

« Vraiment », répondit-il presque intimidé, en posant lentement son blouson de cuir sur le dossier d'une chaise. Puis sans un mot il s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté d'elle, laissant sa main courir sur le jean noir et le pull vert. « Franchement ces vêtements moldus, c'est la plaie à enlever… »

Une lueur dansa dans les yeux de sa compagne qui demanda : « Vraiment ? »

Harry sourit. Sa main se glissa sous le pull, elle frissonna, découvrant un croissant de lune de ventre brun et plat qu'il embrassa doucement.

« Harry », murmura la jeune femme.

« Ma princesse indienne », répondit-il sur le même ton, puis d'un coup il se redressa, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Il sortit doucement sa baguette de la poche de son jean et murmura :

« Ranii vestis »

Instantanément sa compagne fut vêtue d'un chatoyant sari mordoré. Elle explosa de rire :

« Si tu crois que c'est plus simple à enlever ! »

« En tout cas, moi, j'ai déjà plus d'accès », annonça-t-il partant une nouvelle fois en exploration des parties accessibles de son anatomie. Elle rit de nouveau, plus doucement, fondant dans ses bras et il se demanda comment il avait pu respirer loin de sa chaleur et de son odeur, comment il avait pu parler, vivre et agir. Il remonta vers son visage :

« Tu sais, je crois que je suis amoureux de toi ! »

« Harry… »

Mais soudain, il se leva, laissant sa compagne déconcertée.

« Et moi qui oublie ! » s'écria-t-il partant à tâtons dans la pièce à la recherche de son sac. « Je t'ai ramené quelque chose d'Irlande… » Il revint vers elle et posa sur ses genoux un petit paquet.

Parvati se redressa et prit un temps infini pour l'ouvrir, dépliant délicatement l'emballage jusqu'à dégager un pendentif enchâssé d'une pierre bleu nuit où brillaient de minuscules étoiles.

« Harry », souffla-t-elle. « C'est magnifique ! Mais ? C'est la Voie lactée ! »

« Elle est en ce moment au-dessus de nos têtes », expliqua Harry.

« Tu veux dire… ? »

« A l'aurore, elle sera rose… et pendant la journée, le reflet du ciel au-dessus de ta tête… si tu en as marre de la pluie londonienne, tu peux aussi la charmer pour qu'elle donne le temps d'une ville de ton choix dans le monde… C'est expliquer dans le livre –là…Tu peux changer autant de fois que tu veux… Et avoir le soleil, la pluie, la neige et le brouillard dans la même journée ! »

« Ça fait peut-être beaucoup », remarqua doucement la jeune femme.

« C'est pourtant exactement ce que fait un ciel d'Irlande… »

0000

Harry sur tous les fronts donc… Je pense à une suite dans le style « le sorcier de l'année… » Je la mettrais en ligne quand j'aurais le chapitre suivant…


	19. Le sorcier de l'année

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire**

Toujours la même qui touche les royalties, vous inquiétez pas !

Toujours **Alixe** et **Vert** pour la relecture…

Quant aux lecteurs :

**Alixe...** Ses vrais amis ? Tu veux dire nous ? Mouarf…

**Youpala…** Moi, j'en ai lu des histoires de procès... Mattéic, Csame, notamment, Alphie aussi…. Mais je prends les choses différemment je crois, comme un moyen plutôt qu'une fin…

**Crys…** Merci !

**Alana Chantelune…** Vi, y sont mignons Harry et Parvati… Encore un truc, sur lequel Alixe m'a pas lâché…

**Fée fléau…** y'a eu plusieurs variantes avant le sari… mais c'est vrai, non, que les vêtements c'est une plaie dans ces moments-là… Enfin, c'est un avis tout personnel…Le procès ? On y vient… Ce Remus ? Déjà, c'est un catalyseur….

**Bartiméus…** Merci de remarquer les titres – je passe beaucoup de temps sur les titres finalement…

**Ce baratineur… **c'est du temps qu'il faut me souhaiter, mon cher, pas du courage ! ça pour écrire des p'tites histoires, du courage, j'en ai toujours… Dudley… hum… je suis pas encore totalement arrêtée, mais on y vient…

**Lunenoire… **Harry romantique ? Bon dans celui-là il va être un peu dépassé…

Et **Guézanne** qui met des reviews à rebours, je sais plus où tu en es du coup !

Ceux qui suivent toutes mes fics doivent comprendre que _L'inné et l'acquis_ continuent à avancer dans l'ombre cette semaine… trop besoin d'avoir du recul avant de poster…

**19 – Le sorcier de l'année**

Quand Ron entra dans l'appartement, il trouva Harry et Remus en train de jouer aux échecs en buvant du thé dans la cuisine. Il s'effondra sur une troisième chaise, observa l'échiquier d'un œil expert et lança :

« Je prends le gagnant ! »

« Autant demander à Remus de faire une partie avec toi », répliqua Harry en avançant sa tour avec l'air de ne pas du tout savoir si c'était une bonne idée.

« En effet », commenta calmement Lupin en faisant dès lors surgir son fou de derrière une ligne de pions inoffensifs, « échec… je crois que tu es mat, Harry…. »

Le roi d'Harry prit la décision avant lui et posa sa couronne aux pieds de son vainqueur. Harry se repoussa sur sa chaise et demanda à Ron :

« Tu rentres bien tard, tu bossais ? »

« Non… j'ai été boire une bière avec Dean…. Ça fait des semaines qu'on repousse… »

« Oh… c'est vrai… T'aurais dû l'inviter à dîner ! Tu te souviens, Remus, de Seamus Finningan, Gryffondor troisième année comme nous ?»

Alors que Remus se rappelait, Ron restait étonnamment silencieux, l'air embarrassé.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait accepté, Harry, tu sais… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, on va dire qu'il n'a pas totalement apprécié d'apprendre tes projets par les journaux… »

Harry grimaça.

« J'allais pas aller prévenir tout le monde un par un… »

« Seamus n'est pas tout le monde, Harry… surtout quand il comprend par la presse que Luna et Justin sont dans le coup… »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent longtemps, puis le premier murmura :

« Tu lui as dit quoi ? »

« Que c'était sans doute la plus grosse connerie dans laquelle tu venais de me fourrer mais que c'est pas ça qui allait m'arrêter… »

« Très drôle. Franchement ? » - demanda Harry pas dupe une seconde.

« Oh », reconnut Ron, « que les risques étaient quand même énormes et que le succès dépendait justement de l'effet de surprise… Des trucs comme ça… Il a compris mais il va ruminer encore un peu, je crois… »

« Zut »

Il y eut un léger silence dans la petite cuisine. Lupin rompit le silence :

« Et c'est un sentiment partagé chez les Aurors, Ron, cette impression de trahison ? »

Le rouquin réfléchit.

« Hum… je crois pas non…. Si je pense à Wind… il trouve ça normal… Khan et Ferrer aussi, on en parlait l'autre jour… Non, je sais pas si tous soutiennent, mais ils comprennent que c'est un combat important pour Harry… »

« … et sans doute quelque chose qui a potentiellement des effets collatéraux énormes », maugréa le susnommé.

« Tout le monde est loin d'avoir mesuré ça ! » objecta Ron.

« Mais ça vient… Pastor m'a dit ce matin à l'audience : 'On m'a dit que t'étais bon en Quidditch, Harry ? ' J'ai dit 'oui'. Il m'a dit : 'Tant mieux si ça tourne mal tu pourras toujours trouver une place d'entraîneur aux Caraïbes ! »

Les trois sorciers explosèrent de rire malgré la tension. Les équipes des Caraïbes n'avaient jamais réussi à se qualifier pour aucune compétition internationale et étaient agités comme une menace suprême par tous les entraîneurs de Quidditch qui se respectaient !

« En parlant de l'audience », reprit Ron plus sérieux, « Néri est inculpé ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, et les cinq autres aussi ! » se rengorgea presque Harry.

« Comme quoi, ça ne change pas tant les choses », intervint doucement Lupin.

Harry grimaça.

« C'est pas si clair… Rivers a perdu son sourire quand elle me regarde et elle ne m'appelle à la barre que quand elle n'a pas d'autre choix… Y a de plus en plus de journalistes à chaque fois et comme le procès commence pour de bon dans deux jours, ça va être l'apothéose... Et pas seulement parce que Alexander, Néri et sa bande sont des salauds… »

Ron joua pensivement quelques instants avec un pion qui traînait sur la table, jusqu'à que celui-ci proteste. Il le reposa prestement.

« Et notre affaire, on en est où ? » demanda-t-il.

« Justin attend la date de l'audience…. » - lui répondit Lupin.

« Si lundi prochain, il ne l'a pas, il a promis un long interview à Skeeter… » - ajouta Harry avec une grimace.

Le temps avait beau passer et la journaliste avait beau avoir semblé apprendre qu'il ne fallait pas trop le pousser dans ses retranchements, la reporter de la _Gazette_ était toujours pour lui synonyme de méfiance et de trahison. Ron et Remus parurent lire dans ses pensées car personne n'ajouta pas un mot.

« A propos de la semaine prochaine », dit finalement Ron, « je t'ai dit que mes parents nous invitent à déjeuner dimanche ? »

« Un baptême ? Les fiançailles des jumeaux ? » se moqua Harry.

Les dernières invitations au Terrier avaient vu le baptême du dernier né de Percy puis les fiançailles de Charlie – que sa mère avait cru ne jamais arriver à marier. Depuis, les jumeaux avaient un moment fait croire à Molly Weasley qu'ils allaient épouser une paire de jumelles australiennes qu'ils auraient rencontrées par petites annonces et dont l'arrivée était imminente. Ils n'avaient arrêté leur blague que quand ils avaient appris que Molly avait presque déjà commandé des robes neuves pour toute la famille !

« Je crois plutôt qu'ils veulent épouser ta cause, Harry », répondit Ron. Harry perdit un peu le sourire. De tous, il trouvait que les Weasley étaient ceux qui auraient dû le plus échapper au procès. Il se leva et montra son siège de la main.

« A toi de montrer ce que sait faire la jeune génération », proposa-t-il.

Alors que Ron s'installait face à Remus qui réinstallait ses pièces consciencieusement, la sonnette retentit figeant les trois sorciers.

« La voisine ? » proposa Ron.

« Dudley ? » demanda Lupin.

« Je vais voir », conclut Harry.

Il s'approcha doucement de la porte et du judas au moment où le visiteur sonnait de nouveau de manière impérieuse. Un coup d'œil dans l'œilleton lui apprit que ce n'était personne d'autre que Tamara Wilson. _Après tout, Dudley n'est pas là_, songea Harry. _Je devrais vite m'en débarrasser._

« Bonsoir Harry ! J'ai failli croire qu'il n'y avait personne ! » - s'exclama la jeune femme quand il ouvrit enfin la porte.

« Je, je jouais aux échecs… » - répondit Harry. En entendant son excuse, il mesura sa faiblesse, mais il passa outre et ajouta : « Dudley n'est pas là ! »

« Vraiment ? Comment est-ce possible ? » - se moqua la belle. « Il s'est décollé de son ordi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. _Il est à une démonstration de ballet de balais ! Ca vient des Etats-Unis et tout le monde trouve ça génial ! Mais un, tu ne me croirais pas et deux, si je te parle de Luna… _

« Tu l'as appelé sur son portable ? » s'enquit-il, plus ou moins satisfait de réutiliser cette phrase que Dudley semblait prononcer au moins une fois par conversation.

« Il est sur messagerie », lui répondit-elle avec un imperceptible haussement d'épaules - et Harry faillit sourire en se rappelant que Luna avait, quelques mois plus tôt, demandé si c'était une sorte de planète. « Je passais comme ça… Maintenant que je connais l'adresse… Il y a un article dans _Computer Weekly_ sur les découvertes de l'année… Il est cité… je voulais qu'on fête ça… Mais tant pis !»

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre. Il ne se voyait lui proposer d'entrer et l'initier aux échecs sorciers. Il ne savait pas, d'ailleurs, si elle s'attendait à plus de sa part.

« Harry ? Y a un problème ? » - demanda alors la voix de Ron dans son dos.

« Tam passait voir Dudley ! » expliqua l'interpellé en se décalant pour qu'il la voit.

« C'est comme ça avec les étoiles, hein Harry, les plus belles ne font que passer », commenta le rouquin en s'approchant avec un grand sourire.

Harry se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas. Ça leur manquait, tiens, que Ron drague Tam ! Le rire entendu de la jeune femme renforça ses doutes. Mais Remus arriva à son tour dans le couloir de l'appartement.

« Oh, l'oncle écossais ! Vous êtes revenus ? Vous avez l'air épuisé, vous allez bien ? »

« Je suis revenu et je suis épuisé », répondit Remus avec ce détachement feint qui était sa plus épaisse carapace.

« Il faut vous reposez, alors », conclut la belle avec un air sincère. « Je vois que je dérange… Voici l'article, Harry, pour ton cousin…. A la prochaine ! »

Comme Harry se retournait, ayant fermé la porte, il croisa le regard rêveur de Ron qui s'empourpra immédiatement :

« J'ai juste voulu être aimable… Pas de quoi en faire un œuf de dragon ! »

« J'ai rien dit »

Le rire incontrôlable de Remus leur évita d'approfondir la question.

000

Quand ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine du Terrier, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait encore jamais été en comité aussi réduit. Arthur, Molly, Ron et lui. Pas un frère, pas de sœur, pas de belles-sœurs ou de neveux. C'était étrangement calme et solennel. Ça ressemblait bien à la « convocation officielle » contre laquelle Ron l'avait mis en garde.

D'ailleurs, Molly semblait inhabituellement tendue et Arthur, surnaturellement souriant. Ron était sombre et distant. Ça s'annonçait génial.

Ils prirent l'apéritif. Harry donna des nouvelles de Parvati qui était de garde.

« De toutes façons, elle était pas vraiment invitée », avait maugréé Ron. Molly et Arthur avaient évidemment nié cette dernière information. « Nous ne savions pas que c'était si... sérieux » avait glissé Molly et Harry n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre.

Ils avaient ensuite longuement commenté l'affaire Néri – après tout c'était un terrain ou Harry et Ron pouvaient légitimement lever la tête. Mais ils abandonnèrent peu à peu leur narration des arrestations parce que comme d'habitude, sans doute plus que d'habitude, elles rendaient Molly douloureusement nerveuse.

Ils en étaient au ragoût de mouton quand Arthur les relança sur les épreuves finales de juin, leur demandant si c'étaient faciles de les préparer tout en étant en service. Ron avait répondu que c'étaient des épreuves plus basées sur la pratique et la capacité d'improvisation que sur la théorie. Harry ayant senti que la présentation n'était sans doute pas assez « sérieuse » pour la mère de son ami, il avait ajouté : « mais on travaille, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

Et c'était là que Molly avait explosé – bien avant le café, moment auquel Arthur et elle avaient décidé qu'il serait judicieux d'aborder le sujet.

« Je me demande bien quand vous avez le temps ! »

« Maman, je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines », avait commencé Ron.

« Parce que vous improvisez 'redresseurs de torts', ça doit bien vous prendre du temps ! » avait continué Molly Weasley, ignorant obstinément les toussotements prudents de son mari. « Il aurait pu…éviter de vous mêlez à ça ! »

Comme Harry et Ron fronçaient les sourcils, elle avait explicité sur un ton de défi. « J'aurais jamais cru ça de Lupin ! »

« Il n'a rien demandé, Mme Weasley », articula Harry, plus en colère qu'il ne l'aurait envisagé.

Il devait beaucoup aux Weasley ! Il les aimait beaucoup ! Mais le ton de Molly envers Remus lui rappelait trop celui qu'elle avait employé pour reprocher à Sirius de le traiter comme il aurait traité James…

« Remus n'a aucun pouvoir... ni au niveau légal, ni au niveau matériel pour faire cela… » -continua-t-il, plus amer et coupant avec elle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. « Moi, j'ai de l'argent, je suis un sorcier de plein droit et j'aime même l'honneur pesant d'être le Survivant… un atout d'après mon avocat… »

« Harry, tu ne crois pas que tu ferais mieux de te construire un avenir plutôt que de ressasser le passé ! » - l'interrompit Molly « Cette petite Parvati, c'est ça que tu veux lui offrir ? »

« Maman ! » commença Ron, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je veux justement lui offrir autre chose que des fantômes dans des placards », répondit Harry, se contenant à grand-peine.

Mais la mère de la tribu Weasley ne sembla pas outre mesure touchée par cet aveu. Elle secoua de nouveau la tête, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un gamin capricieux.

« Harry, tu vas le payer très cher… Tu n'as donc pas appris… »

« Molly, je ne pense pas que nous puissions juger des motivations d'Harry », intervint finalement Arthur.

« Mais enfin ! »

Après un regard entendu avec son père, Ron se leva, prenant le bras de Harry.

« Je crois, moi aussi, que cette conversation est inutile, maman »

« Ron je t'interdis… »

« Maman, il y a un temps pour interdire et un temps pour soutenir…. » - répondit l'interpellé avec cette détermination définitive qu'il avait parfois. « Moi, je soutiens Harry… C'est mon choix… mon choix d'adulte, quoique tu puisses en penser ! »

Harry posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami, terriblement désolé d'être la raison d'un affrontement entre Molly et Ron. Cette dernière parut prête à fondre en larme et Arthur l'attira contre lui :

« Nous savons tous que tu t'inquiètes… »

« Enfin, Arthur, ils… »

« …par amour… »

Ron et Harry évitèrent de se regarder.

« Mais Ron a raison, ce sont des adultes… »

« Vous n'êtes absolument pas obligés de témoigner… » - intervint Harry.

« Non, mais tu peux dire à ton avocat que je suis à sa disposition », répondit très tranquillement Arthur.

«Arthur ! Mais, tu es tombé sur la tête ? Fudge… »

« Je crois que moi aussi, je suis fatigué de voir cet hypocrite nous dicter notre conduite… Je ne suis pas entré dans l'Ordre du Phénix pour aujourd'hui me terrer chez moi ! Les cibles changent mais les principes restent, non ?»

« Mais pense aux enfants ! »

« Nos enfants sont tous en âge de se défendre par eux même, Molly »

« Percy… » - essaya encore Molly après un court silence pendant lequel tout le monde crût qu'Arthur avait peut-être eu le dernier mot.

« Percy », répéta Arthur, avec un geste fataliste. « Percy va devoir choisir pour lui même… »

Molly s'effondra en larmes sur la table, hoquetant :

« Ça ne finira donc jamais… »

Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux à la regarder sangloter. Harry aurait voulu s'enfuir, aurait voulu voler jusqu'à chez Justin pour lui dire de tout arrêter. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'endosser la responsabilité de l'explosion de la famille Weasley. Il ne voulait pas que Molly pleure, que Arthur le défende, que Percy choisisse… Absolument terrifié par cette idée, il leva les yeux vers Ron et Arthur qu'il fut surpris de découvrir relativement calmes et sereins. Le second acquiesça très lentement, comme en réponse à une question muette du premier. Ron vint très doucement s'accroupir à côté de sa mère.

« Maman… »

« Oh, Ron », répondit celle-ci se retournant immédiatement pour l'enlacer. « Je m'inquiète tellement toujours pour vous… pour vous tous », ajouta-t-elle et Harry comprit qu'elle s'adressait aussi à lui. « Je voudrais tellement toujours être capable de vous protéger de tout… même si c'est impossible... même si vous êtes sans doute trop grands pour en avoir besoin… »

« On a besoin de ton soutien, Maman… Toujours », répondit très doucement Ron.

000

« Le tribunal reconnaît donc la requête posée par le Ministère et les preuves avancées par les Aurors Tonks et Potter… L'affaire Néri est bien liée à l'affaire Alexander et les deux procès doivent maintenant être menés de front…. »

Tonks cligna de l'œil à Harry. Ils avaient réussi la première manche. La liaison entre les deux affaires augmentait les charges contre l'ensemble des prévenus, décuplait les preuves de dérogations aux lois magiques et réduisait les chances de voir quiconque des accusés sortir indemnes de cette affaire. Shacklebolt allait être content.

Comme le tribunal déclarait la fin de la session, les deux Aurors sortirent côte à côte.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver des témoins… J'ai vérifié, les harpies et les loups-garous sont les seuls à pouvoir être entendus sous serments… »

« Ça va être facile, tiens… » - maugréa Harry

« Tu en as parlé à… »

« Non. Et j'ai pas envie… D'abord, il ne connaît presque personne à Londres… »

« Harry, seul un loup-garou pourra décider d'autres à venir témoigner ! » intervint Tonks.

« Je sais, j'ai une autre piste… Luna, à cause du livre, elle a reçu de nombreuses lettres… des insultes bien sûr, mais surtout des témoignages… d'abus, de rejet, de souffrance…. Elle a décidé d'interviewer un loup-garou par semaine pour le _Chicaneur_…Elle n'arrête pas d'en rencontrer et je lui ai demandé de faire passer le mot qu'on cherche des témoignages… »

« Bonne idée… » - apprécia la jeune femme mais leur débat fut interrompu par un groupe de journalistes qui s'avançaient résolus. « Oh, ça, c'est pour nous ! »

« Consignes, chef ? »

« Chacun pour soi ! » murmura Tonks, partant à grands pas dans la direction opposée

Harry éclata de rire et perdit ainsi les quelques secondes nécessaires à sa fuite.

« M. Potter », l'interpella un gros journaliste qui lui barrait maintenant le passage.

« Pas de commentaire », répondit Harry, qui avait plus ou moins repris son sérieux.

« Allons, M. Potter, vous pouvez être fier de vous ! » insista l'homme

« Vous êtes content de la décision du tribunal ? » demanda une autre de ses collègues

Harry sourit légèrement.

« Dois-je vous rappeler le devoir de réserve des Aurors ? »

« Peut-être vous sentiriez plus libre de parler d'un autre procès ? » demanda alors Skeeter qui s'était glissée au premier rang.

Harry se sentit pâlir alors que tous les regards se fixaient sur lui.

« Excusez-moi mais je ne mélange pas les genres », répondit-il, inutilement agressif.

« C'est dommage, M. Potter », reprit le premier journaliste, « nous aurions bien aimé votre réaction à la proposition de l'hebdomadaire _MagicPolis_ de ce matin »

Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de lire aucune presse ce matin. Il faillit répéter qu'il ne pouvait faire aucun commentaire, mais finalement la curiosité l'emporta sur la prudence.

« Quelle proposition ? »

« Vous faire élire sorcier de l'année ! » s'enthousiasma la jeune journaliste.

« Sorcier de l'année ? » répéta Harry, abasourdi.

« Jeune, riche, plutôt séduisant, actif pour le communauté… Vous avez de grandes chances » estima l'homme.

« C'est-à-dire, si vous renversez Fudge », précisa Skeeter, a priori ravie de la perspective.

Une main ferme et secourable attrapa Harry par l'épaule avant qu'il n'ait totalement jugé des tenants et des aboutissants de ces informations.

« Excusez-nous, mais l'Aspirant Potter ne donne pas de conférence de presse », assénait Tonks en l'entraînant avec elle, malgré les protestations des trois journalistes. « Et la Division démentira tout propos indûment rapporté ! » ajouta-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Quand ils furent en sécurité dans l'aire de transplanage du Magenmagot, elle soupira : « Ils fichent quoi Finch-Fletcher et Lovegood ? C'est pas eux qui devraient s'occuper de ces vautours ? »

Harry eut un faible haussement d'épaules et murmura :

« Tu savais pour cette histoire de sorcier de l'année ! On te demande pas ton avis pour ce genre de connerie ? »

« Sais pas…De toutes façons, quelle importance ? Tu veux leur dire quoi ? Que tu l'as déjà été en 1981 ? »

000

Bon, inéluctablement, on y vient…

Le suivant est rempli de conversations aussi stratégiques que philosophiques et amoureuses (cocktail que j'espère tenable) et s'appelle «La défense des innocents » ou « la tentation de l'innocence »…

Comme toujours, il sera mis en ligne quand j'aurais une version du suivant (J'y travaille, j'y travaille…)


	20. La tentation de l'innocence

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire**

**Inspiration : JKR,  
relecture, éclats de rire et réflexions juridico-amoureuses : Alixe et Vert!**

Petite note autobiographique : Certains d'entre vous me savent (vieille) fan de Frank Herbert… Sans doute ceux qui ont lu _Coriolis_ suivront mieux que les autres les raisons de mes obsessions…

J'écris ces lignes sous l'influence du récit d'un autre procès potterien (plein de loups-garous plus ou moins heureux) : _Mirrored_ de Alphie. Ceux qui ne sont pas allergiques à l'anglais et se déclarent fan de Remus et ne connaissent pas Alphie vivent sans le savoir dans une profonde contradiction ! Il est même possible que je vous traduise ça un jour… si, si, ça commence à me manquer les traductions…

Je suis aussi en pleine résonance avec un vieux disque de Suzanne Vega, mélancolique à souhait… Voilà pour le décor…

Quant au courrier,

Signalons l'arrivée officielle de Dame **Guézanne** à la fin du chapitre 19. Nous attendons de pied ferme ses commentaires sur les lignes stratégiques…. Même chose pour l'enthousiaste **Ryan** – contente de te retrouver là !

Le ballet de balais a bien plu… **Vert**, **Alana Chantelune, Fée fléau**… C'est venu comme ça… Mais je serai heureuse de collaborer à un article du célébrissime _Sorcier International _sur le sujet !

Oui, Harry était sans doute le sorcier de l'année la première fois qu'il a fait disparaître Voldie… **Lunenoire, Crys, Bartiméus, **– je viens juste de découvrir à quelle série de livres se rapporte ton pseudo... J'imagine que tu conseilles ? - **Youpala… **C'est aussi une façon pour Tonks de lui dire de prendre de la distance. Oui, une fois de plus je la rends sans doute plus mâture que dans le livre…. A ma décharge, je vais bientôt vous proposer bien tôt la traduction d'une nouvelle fic de Dark Twin – _A Cup of Kindness _- où vous pourrez déguster une Tonks qui veut bien faire, mais qui provoque des catastrophes !

Un peu mollassonne, la mère Weasley – t'entends ça **Alixe** ?... - Tu aurais voulu qu'elle les enferme dans la cave, **Youpala **? Oui, sur ce coup-là j'ai été un peu gentille – une fois n'est pas coutume – avec Ron… **Fée Fléau,** faut bien qu'il grandisse lui aussi…. Fénice qui regarde si Fénoire est dans le coin avant d'écrire ça. Ouf, elle dort…

**

* * *

Vingt – La tentation de l'innocence  
ou  
Une affaire de stratégie**

« Harry ! Je t'attendais ! »

Justin s'était levé dès qu'il l'avait aperçu et avait traversé son bureau pour venir à sa rencontre. Il était souriant et chaleureux, preuve vivante de son engagement pour la cause d'Harry.

La secrétaire, déjà, l'avait très gentiment reçu, le reconnaissant immédiatement et sortant de son comptoir pour venir lui ouvrir la porte - Très loin de sa réaction presque condescendante lorsqu'il était apparu la première fois dans l'entrée feutrée avec son jean, ses baskets et son imperméable.

« Je suis désolé… » - commença le jeune Auror, embarrassé par son retard.

« Le boulot ?»

« Oui, je cherche à obtenir le témoignage de deux loups-garous qui ont donné des poils et des ongles à Alexander», expliqua Harry avec un léger soupir. On ne pouvait pas dire que les deux victimes avaient été coopératives. Elles craignaient qu'en apparaissant dans un procès si médiatique de perdre le peu de liberté que leur anonymat leur permettait encore dans le monde magique. Harry avait essayé de leur assurer qu'ils feraient ainsi la preuve de leur utilité à la communauté magique toute entière, qu'en ne venant pas témoigner ils donnaient un blanc-seing à tous les Mélanion Alexander du monde… Il n'était toujours pas assuré de leur coopération.

« Cette histoire est à proprement parlé dégoûtante ! » commenta Justin avec une grimace « Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de son avocat!»

« Mais tu le défendrais ? » demanda Harry, conscient de sa provocation mais incapable de la contenir.

« Tu voudrais qu'on ne défende que les innocents ? » - contra Justin, implacable.

« C'est sans doute pour cela que je suis Auror », reconnut Harry mais, comme son ami ne le quittait pas des yeux, il ajouta : « Et même cela n'est pas toujours aussi innocent qu'on pourrait le souhaiter ! »

« Je ne te proposerais pas une réflexion sur les limites de l'innocence », sourit Justin, « je ne suis pas encore assez vieux pour regretter d'en avoir fini avec les devoirs de philosophie que j'ai eu à Oxford ! »

« Oui, passons plutôt aux choses sérieuses », répondit Harry – trouvant sans doute qu'il trimballait déjà assez de regrets pour y ajouter la philosophie.

L'avocat le conduisit d'un geste de la main vers une grande table qui avait été ajoutée dans son bureau. Il murmura une formule qui leva le sortilège d'illusion qui masquait aux yeux moldus les piles de rouleaux de parchemins et de livres anciens qui dessinaient sur le plateau une géographie aussi magique que particulière. Les cachets de cire verte signalaient les rapports d'autopsie de Sainte-Mangouste ; les violets, les décisions de Magenmagot ; les jaunes, les rapports des Aurors. Différentes chemises colorées ordonnaient les retranscriptions des témoignages en différentes catégories, toutes aussi intimidantes : « famille/amis », « Ordre », « Officiels », « Experts ». Au milieu, des piles de feuillets blanc cassé - du meilleur papier moldu - couverts d'une écriture noire et serrée, parlaient des heures passées par Justin à l'exploration de ces différentes collines.

De part son travail, Harry avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir des centaines de dossiers comparables, mais de voir ainsi étalé tout ce qui était disponible sur la mort de ses parents lui coupait le souffle. Lui-même en savait si peu sur Lily et James Potter ou sur leur décès !

Justin sembla comprendre son silence.

« Il a fallu se battre pour avoir tout cela… C'est déjà une victoire, moi je pense… »

« Oui », reconnut Harry. Il déglutit plusieurs fois avant d'ajouter : « Tu es sûr qu'il y a tout ? »

« Tout ce qui est légalement disponible, et sans doute même un peu plus car beaucoup des témoins sont dans ton camp, Harry… Bien sûr, le Ministère doit déjà travailler à sa défense et il ne faut surtout pas les sous-estimer. »

« On sait qui va les représenter ? »

« Lucius Malefoy a refusé », commença Justin d'un ton neutre, mais Harry eut l'impression distincte qu'il donnait cette information pour gagner du temps. Il se tut donc, ayant appris aux cours des deux années d'interrogatoires auxquels il avait participé que le silence était souvent la meilleure incitation à parler. « Pénélope Weasley »

« Pén… Non ! »

« En tout cas, elle a pris contact avec moi pour se mettre d'accord sur la date de l'audience préliminaire… Si elle l'avait fait au nom de son chef, elle l'aurait mentionné… Même s'ils peuvent espérer jouer sur l'élément de surprise… »

« Je vais demander à Shacklebolt s'il sait… » - souffla Harry, assommé par l'idée que la famille Weasley puisse subir les répercussions de ses démêlés avec ses fantômes.

« Ce sera intéressant de voir s'il est au courant ! » reconnut Justin. « Parce que je pense qu'ils doivent bien commencer à se rendre compte qu'il a choisi son camp, sinon il t'aurait mis à pied, non ? »

« Il a expliqué que j'étais sur des affaires trop importantes pour qu'il se passe de moi… il m'a même mis de garde le week-end… » Harry sourit. « Je pense pas que c'est tromper grand monde ni au sein de la Division ni au dehors mais bon, il donne le change.. »

« Tant mieux », jugea Justin. « De toutes façons, on va pas pouvoir éternellement pouvoir éviter de l'amener à témoigner… Il est un de ceux qui peuvent nous permettre de gagner la deuxième manche, la révision des causes de la mort de tes parents rouvrant le dossier Black… »

« La deuxième ? »

« La première est là sur cette table… Comme je te disais tout à l'heure, ça s'est presque passé trop bien… Je me méfie d'autant plus ! »

Harry acquiesça.

« Mais Pénélope… » Il ravala sa salive pour se donner le temps de trouver une bonne formulation. « J'aurais pas cru qu'ils lui donnent un dossier aussi important ! »

« Harry, tu sais, faudrait quand même que tu te rendes compte que tu n'es pas le seul à grandir ! Elle a trois ans de plus que nous, c'est plus totalement un débutante ! Elle a déjà assisté Malefoy ou Fudge sur des dossiers très importants… Et ensuite,… je pense que c'est une position de principe… une stratégie…»

« De diviser les Weasley ? » demanda agressivement Harry.

« Non, ça, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau ! » commenta Justin ave un petit sourire. « Même si ta réaction montre combien c'est important ! » Comme Harry allait visiblement protester, il ajouta rapidement : « Dans tous les cas, c'est plutôt bien joué de leur part ! »

« Ah ? »

« Oui, toi et moi, on est jeune… deux petits idéalistes à l'assaut du grand méchant Ministère ! Bien sûr, ça attire plutôt la sympathie du grand public ! »

Harry se demanda brutalement si c'était là toute la stratégie de Justin, celle qui expliquait qu'il ait tant insisté auprès de Lupin pour qu'il ne se porte pas lui aussi partie civile … Mais l'avocat continuait :

« S'ils ressortent Malefoy, ils sont sûrs que je vais opportunément rappeler qu'avant de se ranger aux côtés de la Lumière, il a passé six mois à Azkaban ! »

Harry se rappela qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se réjouir de voir Lucius Malefoy en prison alors que le Ministère continuait de minimiser les risques et de ne pas le poursuivre pour l'intégralité de ses crimes.

« Pareil pour pas mal des vieux caciques du Magenmagot ! » conclut Justin. « Non, ils leur faut une nouvelle image ! Du coup, ils cherchent à avoir l'air de jouer le jeu et font le choix d'un jury équilibré : Simons, sans doute acquis à leur cause et Shanna Rivers, réputée indépendante - elle n'a pas reculé à condamner le Ministère dans le passé. Et pour les représenter ? Une jeune femme. Elle est alliée au Weasley, vieille famille magique mais pas très puissante politiquement… Elle n'est pas connue du grand public… Le capital sympathie s'équilibre »

« C'est… machiavélique ! »

« C'est de bonne guerre, Harry », le corrigea Justin. « De plus, si ça tourne mal, elle fera un bouc émissaire pas trop coûteux… »

« Quoi ! »

« Mais tu crois quoi, Harry ! Que Fudge va venir à genoux le deuxième jour te demander pardon et démissionner ? S'ils perdent la première manche, ils vont avancer un autre pion, sans doute un peu plus robuste… Fudge est le roi, bien caché derrière tout cela ! »

« Tu crois qu'elle en est consciente ? » - s'insurgea Harry. Il n'avait jamais eu un sympathie particulière pour la jeune femme et ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Percy Weasley mais il savait qu'ils étaient mariés, qu'ils avaient déjà trois enfants – il était passé en coup de vent au baptême du dernier - et que Molly adorait ses petits enfants…

« Harry, tout le monde ne peut avoir ton innocence », répondit Justin après quelques secondes.

000

Justin avait continué pendant deux heures à lui expliquer sa stratégie pour la seconde manche – comme il l'appelait. Harry s'était un peu perdu entre les différentes alternatives et les anticipations de l'avocat. Il avait eu une bouffée de nostalgie pour le Poufsouffle un peu boutonneux et paranoïaque qu'il avait connu dix ans auparavant. Il avait sérieusement pensé dit qu'il devrait conseiller à Ron de jouer contre lui aux échecs parce qu'il serait sans doute un partenaire intéressant, et il s'était même à un moment dit qu'il devrait sans doute lui demander où il achetait ses costumes si impeccablement coupés – histoire que la prochaine fois qu'il s'aventure à une soirée moldue, il ait ses propres vêtements ! - avant d'être submergé par sa mauvaise conscience et de revenir brutalement à la conversation.

« Et moi dans tout ça je fais quoi ? » s'était-il enquis.

« Il y a peu de chance qu'on te cite comme témoin dans un premier temps », avait estimé Justin. « Personne ne peut espérer que tu aies des souvenirs de cette époque ! Le Magengamot a interdit l'audition de témoins sous hypnose en 1876 de toutes façons… c'est la clause 23 de l'article sur le respect de l'intégrité mentale, mais de toutes façons, on s'était bien rendu compte…»

« Justin », intervint Harry dans un soupir, « je sais pourquoi on a interdit la légilimancie, l'hypnose et tous leurs avatars… Je suis Auror ! »

« Excuse-moi. »

Satisfait d'avoir un peu repris le contrôle de la conversation, Harry avait continué :

« Donc, ils ne vont pas vouloir m'entendre, mais toi ? »

« Moi, je compte t'appeler à témoigner en dernier lieu. D'abord, je vais remettre en cause les expertises de l'époque, tant celles des Médicomages que du Département des Mystères ou de la Division, montrer qu'on est allé au plus facile, sans explorer aucune autre piste possible… Ça va prendre des jours déjà, Harry… »

Le jeune Auror avait suffisamment d'expérience personnelle des contre-expertises pour envisager le nombre de sessions qu'il faudrait pour mener à bien les interrogatoires et les contre-interrogatoires. Sans compter sur le fait que la plupart des experts de l'époque devaient être à la retraite ou morts…. Il acquiesça.

« Si cette idée passe, nous entamerons la troisième manche. Là, je vais sans doute avoir d'abord besoin des témoins de l'époque : Lupin, Arthur Weasley...»

«Arthur ? » s'étrangla presque Harry. Il vit dans une quasi transe la jeune avocate cuisiné son beau-père sous le regard triste et furieux de Molly Weasley.

« Hagrid », continua Justin sans même reprendre son souffle.

Harry avait ouvert la bouche et l'avait refermée. Hagrid avait étrangement disparu de la circulation juste au moment de mort de Dumbledore. Il y avait eu des mauvaises langues pour dire qu'il s'était laissé mourir comme un chien qui a perdu son maître… Comment Justin l'avait-il retrouvé ? Harry regarda les dossiers colorés se demandant dans lequel figurait l'interview préliminaire de l'ancien garde-chasse de Poudlard, ce qu'il était devenu… _Hagrid ? _

« …et, éventuellement, si tout ce passe bien, Androméda Tonks »

Il comprit que Justin parlait là du moment où le lien avec la condamnation injustifiée de Sirius serait fait. Il se demanda vaguement en quoi Androméda était particulièrement qualifiée pour établir cette liaison. Mais quand il ouvrit la bouche ce fut pour poser une toute autre question – peut-être parce cette même question le réveillait presque chaque nuit depuis des mois.

« Rogue ? »

Justin avait secoué la tête.

« Rogue est plutôt un joker, Harry… Une carte difficile à jouer. Je ne voudrais pas l'utiliser trop tôt… Et puis, c'est un peu notre Lucius à nous, Harry, il n'est pas sans tâche… Il faudra l'introduire au bon moment ! Pour le coup de grâce !»

Harry soupira en sortant du local désaffecté qu'il utilisait parfois en alternative aux toilettes publiques du métro pour transplaner chez lui. Il était presque content d'avoir ce petit rituel de fausse vie moldue auquel se rattacher dans ce moment de doute important. Il n'avait jamais douté que ce serait compliqué mais les risques lui paraissaient ce soir-là considérablement plus importants que les enjeux. Il était tout à ses sombres pensées quand il heurta presque Tamara Wilson qui sortait, avec un air à peine plus lumineux que lui, de son immeuble.

« Tam ! »

« Harry », bredouilla la jeune femme. Le jeune Auror se dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi désemparée.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui… enfin… » Tam n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde pour demander : « Harry, tu sais si ton cousin… enfin… voit quelqu'un d'autre ? »

La question cloua le jeune Auror sur place.

« Dudley… heu… je… »

« OK, Harry, pas la peine de mentir », soupira-t-elle. « Ça fait des semaines que je me pose des questions… Tu la connais ? » Elle n'eut pas besoin de sa confirmation. « Mais alors, pourquoi ne rompt-il pas ? » demanda-t-elle sans aucune gêne apparente.

Harry fut à peine rasséréné de pouvoir répondre en toute honnêteté : « Je n'en sais rien, Tam… On n'en parle pas… »

« Ah ? Il me parle tellement de toi pourtant… de combien tu es brillant, courageux…. Tu sais, le pauvre petit orphelin qui aurait fait carrière ! Je pensais qu'il se confiait à toi »

« Non », répondit sobrement Harry, préférant ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Car que ce soit la forme – sa réussite ?- que le fond – Dudley m'admire ? -, aucun des deux sujets ne paraissaient très engageants.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à passer d'un pied sur l'autre dans un silence inconfortable et dans le courant d'air du hall d'entrée de l'immeuble. Harry craqua le premier – sans doute l'envie de remplir son esprit des ennuis des autres pour oublier les siens.

« Dis-moi, Tam… si… si tu… »

« Pourquoi je ne le quitte pas ? »

Il se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Parce que je n'aurais plus aucune raison de venir chez vous », répondit la jeune femme en plantant un regard plein de défi dans celui d'Harry. _Oh, non, Merlin, Viviane, non…_

« Non ? » demanda le jeune homme d'une voix un peu rauque. _Elle ne peut pas être amoureuse de moi !_

La belle haussa les épaules.

« Mais sans doute, je me donne beaucoup de mal pour rien… Je devrais sans doute demander des conseils à ton amie… Parvati, c'est ça? Dis-moi, Harry, comment as-tu découvert qu'elle existait ? Elle s'est mise nue en face de ton télescope ? »

Harry étudia très précautionneusement chaque terme de cette phrase pour s'assurer qu'il en avait bien compris les ressorts avant de répondre :

« Elle verrait peut-être ça comme ça… Je la connais depuis longtemps, tu sais. On était déjà sorti ensemble avant et puis…Ça n'avait pas vraiment marché… Ce n'est que cette année que je me suis rendu compte que… »

« Je ne compte pas me mettre à l'astronomie, pourtant… » - le coupa la jeune femme songeuse. Il était clair que son histoire avec Parvati ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. « Dudley dit que Ron déteste les ordinateurs ? »

000

« Harry ? »

« Oui »

L'interpellé s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, pesant une seconde ses options. Puis finalement, ses instincts gryffondoresques prenant le dessus sur une prudente neutralité, il poussa la porte de son cousin.

« Ça va ? » commença-t-il, espérant avoir l'air poli. Dudley hocha la tête sans lever les yeux de son écran.

« J'ai croisé Tam, en arrivant »

Les doigts de Dudley cessèrent brièvement de courir sur le clavier, puis reprirent leur rythme mystérieux. Harry attendit quelques secondes, mais fut obligé de se convaincre que son cousin n'avait aucune envie de se confier à lui. Après tout, pourquoi le ferait-il ? Devait-il prendre pour argent comptant les allégations de Tamara Wilson comme quoi son avis pourrait être important pour son cousin ? Pourquoi les choses auraient-elles tellement changé ? Renonçant déjà à insister, il se réfugia dans un sujet poli qui devait permettre de quitter l'encadrement de la porte en quelques répliques sans risque :

« Tu es là ce soir ? »

« Non. » Dudley essaya de ne pas le montrer mais Harry vit bien qu'il n'était plus aussi concentré qu'il le prétendait sur les codes qui défilaient sur son écran. « Je dîne avec Luna… et son père »

« Son père ? »

« Oui, il rentre juste d'Inde, je crois… me demande pas ce qu'il faisait là-bas, mais il aurait fait des découvertes importantes »

« Des Ronflaks cornus sans doute », proposa Harry avec une dose apparente de sarcasme.

« Des Ronflaks, je ne crois pas que ce soit ça… » - répondit très sérieusement Dudley avec un haussement d'épaules. « Il a très envie de me rencontrer, paraît-il »

« J'imagine »

Dudley avait arrêté d'écrire, mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur l'écran. Harry eut l'impression qu'il avait légèrement rougi.

« J'ai demandé à Luna comment je devais m'habiller, elle a dit 'comme d'habitude' mais… qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules puis répondit avec franchise :

« Les Lovegood ne sont pas une famille de sorciers très conventionnels… Vous allez où ? »

« Je sais pas… dans le monde magique, j'imagine ! »

Harry soupira, des sentiments contradictoires se bousculant dans sa tête. Il avait envie de rappeler à Luna que le Décret de protection des Moldus impliquait de ne pas promener des non sorciers partout… Ils pouvaient tomber sur un Auror sourcilleux de la présence d'un Moldu non enregistré au beau milieu du Pré-au-lard. Ne parlons pas de l'utilisation de portoloins ou du réseau de cheminée ! Mais il avait aussi envie de mettre son cousin devant ses responsabilités. Luna le présentait quand même à son père ! Finalement, il répondit un mélange des deux :

« Tu sais tu es censé avoir des papiers magiques si tu as des relations aussi régulières avec… des sorciers ? »

« Ah ? Luna n'en a jamais parlé »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment d'elle ! C'est clairement pas des choses qui l'intéressent ! » - s'exclama-t-il avant de se mordiller les lèvres avec agacement. Une nouvelle fois, ils s'éloignaient de la conversation qui devait avoir lieu !

« Tu es sérieux avec Luna ? » - demanda-t-il soudain. Dudley s'empourpra.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, Harry… » - commença-t-il.

« Vraiment ? »

« J'ose pas vraiment rompre avec Tam… » - confessa son cousin en évitant son regard. « Même si ça fait des semaines maintenant que… C'est pas une fille pour moi, Harry… Elle est trop ambitieuse, trop bavarde et autoritaire… »

_Est-ce une fille pour Ron ?_ se demanda Harry avec sincérité.

« Et tu comptes gérer ça comment ? » demanda-t-il avec une désinvolture qu'il était loin de ressentir.

« Je ne sais pas… Je voudrais qu'elle parte d'elle-même », murmura Dudley sur un ton presque geignard. Harry eut du mal à ne pas le bousculer. Il ne pouvait pas l'accuser d'être couard – Dudley n'avait jamais été très courageux et sa version adulte était même étonnamment plus intéressante que sa fréquentation, enfant, aurait pu le laisser penser.

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Harry ne savait pas trop quoi lui proposer quand il entendit des pas bien connus qui montaient l'escalier. Des pas qui pouvaient peut-être tout changer, remarqua une petite voix dans sa tête.

« Quelque soit le moyen ? » demanda-t-il avec une légère précipitation.

Dudley fronça les sourcils : « Je croyais que la magie contre les Moldus étaient interdite ? »

« La magie oui, mais l'amour ? »

0000

La suite s'organise pour l'instant autour du thème/titre : « Mes meilleurs ennemis »… Rendez-vous au Mangenmagot pour le premier acte…

Si, avec ça, vous n'êtes pas alléchés !


	21. Mes meilleurs ennemis

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire**

Toujours le même générique: JKR a les droits, la Warner Bos aussi, Fénice s'amuse quand même, aidée d'Alixe et Vert – remarquez que d'avoir la Warner Bros à son générique est finalement assez flatteur…

Les amours sorciers, **Lunenoire**, je ne vois pas de raison objective pour qu'elles soient bien différentes de celles des pauvres Moldus ! Si **le Baratineur** voit anguille sous roche entre Ron et Tam… pourquoi pas, hein, pourquoi pas (clin d'œil à **Alana Chantelune**, là) - **Alixe **a beaucoup insisté, faut dire… Et Hagrid, b'en oui, quoi, Hagrid, pourquoi se priver d'un tel fantôme ?… (Deux reviews pour le même chapitre quand même, merci Le Baratineur !)

**Crys** est alléchée, c'était le but… **Ryan** est toujours là, tant mieux. **Sissicho** – ça faisait longtemps, non ? – aussi. Grande arrivée de **Dragonia Lucilius** qui s'intéressent très sérieusement aux procès… comme **Guézanne** d'ailleurs - merci, merci, d'y croire, parce que j'en ai sué pour les écrire ces chapitres juridiques… **Bartiméus**, Rogue…. Hum, pas tout de suite… des détails ? Presque trop…. et **Angel's eyes **qui aime le fantômes est sans doute bien tombée !

Pénélope ? **Alana** Hum… c'est encore la faute de **Fan-Fiction-Mode d'emploi** (mais qu'est-ce que **Alixe** ne ferait pas pour lui faire de la pub à son indispensable guide !) qui l'accable de bonheurs domestiques, j'ai voulu équilibrer… Comme ça la fait rire, tout va bien !

Continuons…

**Vingt-et-un - Mes meilleurs ennemis**

Quand Harry arriva dans le Grand Hall du Magenmagot, il fut surpris de l'affluence qu'il y trouva. Justin lui avait dit qu'il y avait à chaque session plus de public, non seulement plus de journalistes mais un nombre croissant de curieux, mais il était loin de s'imaginer que ça faisait autant de monde. _Et ce ne sont que les audiences techniques_, pensa-t-il, _qu'est-ce que ça va être quand on va aborder le pourquoi de toute ce gâchis !_

Evidemment, il ne fit pas trois pas que la plupart des sorciers présents dans le Hall l'avait reconnu. Il n'en fallut que deux de plus pour qu'un journaliste s'avance. Il n'eut pas à en faire un autre pour que Justin s'interpose et l'entraîne dans une salle annexe.

« Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Ordre des Affaires internes : arrêtez de me poser en victime et allez m'occuper du cirque que j'ai mis en branle… Je cite… » - expliqua Harry avec un petit sourire, le mépris l'emportant sur le dégoût, « comme tu l'avais prévu ! »

« Shacklebolt ? »

« Fidèle à lui-même, à râler qu'il avait besoin de moi, qu'il manquait de personnel… Le gars des Affaires internes l'a autorisé à payer des heures supplémentaires aux autres pour que j'assiste à un maximum d'audience ! »

Justin haussa les épaules :

« Ça tombe bien, fallait faire monter un peu la pression ici, ta présence va dramatiser le jeu… Tu vas rester en uniforme ? »

« Je viens direct du Ministère mais, en fait, comme je pensais passer plus tard, j'ai une autre robe là » expliqua-t-il en montrant un sac.

« Ouais, mets toi en civil pour cette fois… Laissons- les croire que nous avons tout ce que nous voulions… »

« Justin mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais à Poufsouffle ? » demanda Harry en changeant de vêtement.

« Comme toi, je cachais mon jeu ! »

_Comme moi ?_

00

« Nous demandons maintenant l'audience de l'expert du Département des Mystères, votre Honneur », dit Pénélope Deauclair-Weasley de sa petite voix sèche et imperturbable.

« Qu'on fasse entrer M. Drago Malefoy »

Les chuchotements bruissèrent dans la salle en entendant le nom de l'expert. Harry aurait pu se féliciter de constater que le nom de Malefoy faisait au moins autant de bruit que le sien si l'apparition de son vieil ennemi dans ce prétoire n'avait pas manqué de l'inquiéter.

« Tu savais que c'était lui ? » murmura-t-il en direction de Justin qui sortait avec précision un dossier violet de la pile qu'il avait devant lui.

« Oui », répondit l'avocat sans le regarder.

« Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là » répondit-il, « mais de toutes façons, quel est le problème ? »

« Mais pourquoi lui d'abord ? »

« Tu voulais que le directeur se déplace ? Ils cherchent à dire que ce procès n'est pas bien important, une affaire de seconds couteaux », souffla Justin, toujours occupé à relire des notes que Harry le soupçonnait de connaître depuis longtemps par cœur.

« Oui, un couteau à double tranchant », marmonna Harry.

« Harry.. » soupira son défenseur.

« Mais, Justin enfin… Tu n'as pas pu oublié quand même ? Ce type me déteste ! »

Harry eut l'impression que l'avocat se retenait à grand-peine de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Harry, cesse de faire l'enfant, tu veux ! Ce n'est pas une question de sentiment, mais d'expertise et de contre-expertise, OK ? Personne ne te demande de lui payer une Bièraubeurre en sortant !»

Harry se rembrunit un peu devant la rebuffade. _Une Bièraubeurre ?_ Et c'était lui l'enfant innocent ? Il décida que Justin était peut-être trop stressé pour écouter ses propres inquiétudes et il regarda avec une curiosité morose l'ancien Serpentard prêter serment devant les juges.

Ça faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, se rendit-il compte et il n'avait pas vraiment changé : mince, droit, élancé, blond, hautain, froid. Seul peut-être l'ébauche d'un petit pli amer au coin de la bouche témoignait du temps passé.

A la demande de Pénélope Weasley, il expliqua qu'il était chargé de recherche au sein du Département des mystères depuis l'année précédente – le plus jeune depuis 250 ans, se rappela Harry. Il avait été recruté après avoir été diplômé Maître es Arithmancie par l'université de Londres puis Docteur es Magéologie par celle de Stockholm. Il révéla aussi être conseiller extraordinaire auprès du Conseil Hanséatique Magique.(1) L'assistance fut, comme Harry, globalement impressionnée par son pedigree.

« M. Malefoy, pouvez-vous nous dire quelles ont été les conclusions du Département des Mystères relatives au décès des Potter ? »

« Bien sûr, Maître, les conclusions sont simples et connues de tous », répondit d'abord Drago Malefoy poliment. Le soin qu'il prit néanmoins pour choisir ses mots par la suite fut apparent : « Le Département a pu certifier que les sorciers, James et Lily Potter, avaient été…assassinés par l'usage d'un sortilège Impardonnable…L'Avada Kedavra »

Le frisson prévisible parcourut la salle.

« … Les dossiers témoignent aussi des preuves rassemblées autour d'une troisième utilisation du sortilège…impardonnable… contre la personne de Harry Potter… Cette utilisation, comme nous pouvons le voir, n'a pas rencontré les effets escomptés par l'invocateur… »

Il y eut quelques rires dans l'assistance et Pénélope Weasley sourit elle aussi, comme si la survie d'Harry pouvait être un sujet légitime de plaisanterie.

« M. Malefoy, le Département des Mystères s'est-il penché, à votre connaissance, sur les raisons de cet… échec ? »

« Oui, Maître. Une hypothèse a été formulée selon laquelle le jeune Harry Potter avait été protégé du sortilège maléfique grâce au vœu formulé par sa mère de mourir à sa place. Une très ancienne magie, aux résultats incertains, mais qui a, dans ce cas là, bien fonctionné », répondit Drago Malefoy, incroyable mélange de politesse affectée et de technicité qui fit immanquablement penser Harry à Rogue.

« Fascinant », commenta la jeune avocate. « Pouvez-vous aussi nous dire si le Département des Mystères a été associé à l'identification de … l'invocateur, M. Malefoy ? »

« Selon les dossiers, Maître Deauclaire, la signature magique était extraordinairement claire au moment de l'arrivée de l'équipe, à la fois sur les cadavres et sur le jeune Potter. Il s'agissait sans aucun nul doute de… » Malefoy déglutit discrètement avait de prononcer d'une voix incroyablement tranquille : « Lord Voldemort. »

Un frémissement courut dans le public et Harry se demanda au prix de quels compromis avec sa conscience Drago Malefoy pouvait se montrer si à l'aise sur un sujet qui touchait intimement les choix de sa famille la plus proche. Pénélope Weasley avait l'air plus nerveuse que lui, comme si le fait de prononcer le nom de celui que tout le monde avait craint pendant de si longues et nombreuses années risquait de le faire réapparaître sur le champ.

« Nous pouvons donc dire, M. Malefoy, qu'à votre connaissance la mort des Potter et la survie du jeune Harry ont été bien documentées par le Département des Mystères ? »

Harry vit les deux juges se pencher insensiblement en avant comme pour être sûrs de bien entendre la réponse ; il vit la main de Justin se crisper sur son coûteux stylo-plume et les yeux de Malefoy luire furtivement d'un éclat étrange. Puis la réponse tomba :

« Je dirais que le Département a bien documenté les questions qui lui ont été posées par la Division des Aurors. »

« Merci, M. Malefoy, Votre Honneur, je n'ai pas d'autre question », conclut Pénélope avec une satisfaction évidente.

« Maître Finch-Fletchey », dit alors aimablement le juge Simmons, « avez-vous des questions pour M. Malefoy ? »

« Avec votre permission, votre Honneur », répondit Justin en se levant immédiatement. « Bonjour, M. Malefoy »

« Bonjour Maître », répondit Drago Malefoy très formellement encore que Harry aurait été tenté de prendre le rictus qui courut alors sur ses lèvres pour de la condescendance. Visiblement Justin était au dessus de ça.

« M. Malefoy, pendant votre passionnant exposé, j'ai cru comprendre que le Département des Mystères avait de façon intensive examiner le lieu dit Godric Hollow. »

« Oui, Maître, l'étude de la signature magique notamment a demandé l'examen des ruines du Manoir des Potter », répondit Malefoy – et que son vieil ennemi soit capable de répondre à une question qui le touchait si intimement dérangea profondément Harry.

Pour tromper son malaise, il cessa de le regarder et laissa courir son regard sur l'assemblée, mélange de visages connus – journalistes, employés du Magenmagot - et inconnus. Il croisa ainsi le visage de Percy Weasley qui ne quittait pas sa femme des yeux et celui de Luna Lovegood qui se tenait debout au fond de la salle. Mais un autre visage masculin l'arrêta. Il avait l'impression de le connaître sans pouvoir y mettre un nom. L'homme était brun, grand, et gracieux. Harry n'aurait pas pu dire si c'était à cause de la coupe de sa robe, de la coiffure de ses cheveux ou de sa curieuse plume à papote, mais il avait l'impression que l'homme était étranger.

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre », commentait, hors de son champ de vision, Justin. « Nous avons eu hier un brillant exposé de Maître Deauclair-Weasley qui nous a expliqué que le Ministère avait pu rapidement arrêter celui qui avait trahi les Potter, Sirius Black, car il était leur Gardien du Secret… »

« Objection, je ne vois pas en quoi M. Malefoy pourrait apporter une expertise dans ce domaine », tenta la susnommée Maître Deauclair-Weasley.

« Votre Honneur, j'essaie de re-contextualiser ma question ; l'expertise de M. Malefoy va clairement apparaître dans quelques phrases », se défendit Justin.

« Poursuivez Me. Finch-Fletchey »

L'étranger sentit alors le regard d'Harry et tourna la tête. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il salua Harry d'un signe de tête qui n'avait rien de celui qu'on lance à une célébrité. _Lui aussi me connaît,_ comprit Harry, troublé. Mais la question de Justin ramena toute son attention aux débats du prétoire :

« Les dossiers du Département des Mystères mentionnent-ils l'étude du Fidelius qui liait les Potter et Sirius Black, M. Malefoy ? »

Drago prit un temps inhabituel pour répondre et quand il le fit, il y avait une lueur nouvelle et inconnue dans ses yeux. Peut-être de la révérence :

« Non, Maître, il n'y a aucune référence à un quelconque Fidelius »

« Puis-je demander pourquoi ? »

« Comme je l'ai déjà souligné, je n'appartenait pas au Département à l'époque, mais je peux néanmoins émettre une hypothèse. »

« Je vous en prie, M. Malefoy », l'invita Justin, et il fut clair que Pénélope attendait le mot qui lui permettrait d'intervenir de nouveau.

« Il n'y en a pas parce que la Division des Aurors n'a jamais demandé une telle étude au Département », expliqua Drago Malefoy calmement.

Harry comprit alors toute le manœuvre engagée par Justin : Non, le Ministère et le Division n'avaient pas mené l'enquête correctement. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. On y était.

« Si je comprends bien, la division des Aurors et le Ministère sont partis à la recherche de Sirius Black sans avoir la preuve qu'il était le gardien des secrets des Potter », confirma alors Justin pour l'ensemble du Magenmagot.

« OBJECTION ! » - hurla presque Pénélope Deauclaire.

« Maître Deauclaire », dit posément le juge Rivers, « malgré notre âge avancé, nous ne sommes aucunement sourds ! »

« Je m'excuse votre Honneur, mais M. Finch - Fletchey vient d'émettre une série d'hypothèse sans rapport avec l'affaire qui nous concerne… » - s'excusa précipitamment le jeune femme.

« Je m'excuse moi aussi, mais comprendre l'affaire Potter passe clairement par là », intervint fermement Justin.

« Et, de plus, il met en cause directement le Ministère et je me dois de répondre », continua Pénélope en l'ignorant.

« Je vous en pris Me Deauclaire-Weasley, répondez », décida Simons, après un instant de réflexion et un coup d'œil à Shanna Rivers qui l'assistait.

La jeune femme s'éclaircit la gorge et s'avança dans le prétoire. Elle n'avait pas visiblement préparé ce qu'elle allait exactement dire :

« Nous savons tous qu'au moment des faits, au plus profond de la guerre, il était plus important d'arrêter ceux qui étaient soupçonnés de trahir la magie blanche que de vérifier… hum…l'amplitude de leur traîtrise. Dans le cas des Potter, le Ministère possédait par ailleurs suffisamment de preuves de … hum… la potentielle implication de Sirius Black pour ne pas déranger le Département des Mystères avec une telle étude », commença-t-elle.

Simons et Rivers se consultèrent du regard et hochèrent la tête de concert. Pénélope allait continuer quand la voix de Justin s'éleva :

« Votre Honneur, puis-je reprendre l'interrogatoire du témoin ? »

« Bien sûr, Maître, nous adoptons insidieusement une procédure assez peu orthodoxe », grommela Simons. « Reprenez ! »

« Je tiens d'abord à remercier ma chère consoeur pour son explication, elle va me permettre de préciser ma question », commença Justin et Pénélope se raidit plus sûrement que s'il l'avait insulté. « M. Malefoy, combien de temps faut-il pour mener une telle étude ? »

« Le Fidelius est un charme compliqué, trois jours au minimum. »

« Nous voyons en effet qu'attendre les résultats d'un telle étude aurait sans doute été peu sage », reconnut Justin avec sang-froid, « surtout si le Ministère disposait _par ailleurs_ d'autres informations. Néanmoins, cette étude aurait pu être demandé plus tard, après l'arrestation de Black. Qu'en pensez-vous M. Malefoy ? »

Drago avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre mais déjà Pénélope protestait contre la question de Justin qui relevait de la pure spéculation. A la demande des juges, Justin reformula sa question :

« Pardonnez-moi. M. Malefoy, pendant combien de temps le Ministère ou le Division auraient-ils pu demander au Département des Mystères une confirmation de l'identité du Gardien du Secret ? »

« C'est une analyse compliquée qui requière le sang des personnes protégées par le Charme », commença Drago Malefoy avec une certaine délectation. « Mais comme les corps étaient alors examinés par le Département et que le jeune Harry était… comment dire, disponible, je considère que le Départment aurait pu répondre efficacement à cette question jusqu'à trois semaines après le meurtre ».

« Mais cette demande n'a jamais été formulée ? »

« Il n'y en a aucune trace dans les dossiers du Département », confirma Drago Malefoy.

« Merci M. Malefoy », conclut Justin avec une satisfaction visible.

000

Harry suivait Justin dans un demi-brouillard. Il cherchait toujours à peser combien leur affaire avait avancé et quelle riposte il fallait anticiper mais il savait aussi qu'ils ne pourraient pas en discuter avant d'avoir quitter les lieux du procès, repousser la meute des journalistes et des curieux. Il distingua deux jeunes Aurors qui avaient été visiblement dépêchés pour maintenir l'ordre - Quint et Khan. Et il rougit presque quand il croisa leurs regards.

Il se demanda s'ils avaient entendu la décision de Rivers et Simons d'accepter la convocation d'un représentant de la Division des Aurors pour la prochaine audience. Il doutait que l'Auror moyen, comme aurait dit Ron, ait une grande sympathie pour le fait de voir Shacklebolt sur la sellette en train de défendre l'honneur de la Division au milieu de la guerre. Mais dans quels draps était-il allé se fourrer ?

Justin repoussa fermement une marée de journalistes et parmi les visages agglutinés, Harry distingua une nouvelle fois l'homme brun de tout à l'heure et soudain il eut un flash : Vivien de Lusignan ! S'étaient-ils finalement mariés, Fleur et lui ? Il lui fit un petit signe et de Lusignan essaya en vain de s'approcher.

« Tu le connais ? » chuchota Justin en refermant les portes de l'aire de transplanage derrière eux.

« C'est un journaliste français… Il est fiancé de Fleur Delacourt, tu te rappelles de Fl… »

« Putain, tu connais un journaliste français et tu dis rien ? » gronda Justin.

« Comment ça ? »

« Mais tu vis sur quelle planète, Harry ! Ça fait des semaines que Luna en cherche un ! »

« Hum, ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'intéresse aux loups-garous, tu sais ! » - estima Harry.

« Ça m'étonnerait qu'il continue longtemps de les ignorer quand tu lui auras expliquer que c'est la condition pour avoir une interview de toi ! » rétorqua Justin. « On se retrouve chez moi ? »

Harry hocha la tête et ils transplanèrent de concert jusqu'au salon du cossu loft de Justin dans les docks de Londres. Ils n'étaient même pas assis que Harry revenait à la charge :

« Je vais donner des interviews moi ? Et mon devoir de réserve ? »

« D'accord, pour avoir une interview de ton défenseur ? »

Harry soupira, croisa le regard déterminé de Justin et se résigna :

« OK, je vais lui écrire à son hôtel. Dis… il nous a bien aidés Malefoy, hein ? »

« Il a été plus honnête que je ne l'espérais », reconnut Justin en se versant un verre de whisky de feu. « T'en veux ? »

« Non, merci, je suis déjà assez assommé comme ça… et faut que je retourne bosser… Dis.. pourquoi il a fait ça d'après toi ? »

« Drago ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à perdre, Harry ? »

« Comprends pas », répondit l'interpellé en secouant la tête, « excuse-moi, mais là, j'arrive plus à comprendre… »

« Hum, tu sais, j'ai fait ma petite enquête sur lui et il a l'air vraiment bon dans son truc… Je sais qu'Hermione ne l'aime pas mais c'est un vrai savant… Il a pris pas mal de recul par rapport à son père… au moins publiquement… genre, 'lui c'est lui, moi c'est moi'… En ce moment, même s'il est sous-directeur de Département, il est sans doute encore plus surveillé que toi par Fudge qui voit en lui un moyen de pression sur Lucius… Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a à perdre ? »

Harry essaya d'envisager les choses de la manière dont Justin venait de les présenter :

« Tu veux dire qu'il espère qu'on fera sauter Fudge ? »

« Ça lui ferait pas de peine et, dans le cas contraire, il n'aura rien gagner, mais rien perdu non plus. Il a juste dit ce qu'il y avait dans les dossiers »

« Hum ! » objecta Harry.

« Ok, il m'a suivi dans mes raisonnements, je te l'accorde… mais ça, c'est difficile à utiliser contre lui… des mots, des intonations… tu peux pas lyncher quelqu'un à cause de ça… »

Harry s'effondra finalement dans le fauteuil qui était derrière lui et grommela :

« Alors si maintenant, même mes ennemis m'aident ! Donne-moi donc un peu de ton whisky ! »

000

(1) Concept emprunté une fois de plus à Dame Guézanne et ses _Journaux croisés_… Les brumes du Nord….

Pas mal d'avancées, finalement, dans le prochain qui s'appelle « _Quelques accords mineurs_ »

Mais je suis aussi pas mal débordée par la vraie vie alors patience, et puis y'a ma nouvelle traduction - _Les Amis du Temps Passé_… Un truc doux-amer comme seule Dark Twin sait les écrire et les Maraudeur vieillissants les inspirer…


	22. Quelques accords mineurs

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire**

Générique sans changement.

Et Parvati ? me demande **Fée Fléau** – quand elle ne veut pas plus de Tonks pour Remus, elle veut plus de Parvati pour Harry ! Lol – Parvati n'est pas très loin… tu vas voir…

Le procès… merci d'y croire, **tous autant que vous êtes**… sans les encouragements d'Alixe je n'y serais jamais arrivée… Et en plus, c'est pas fini… soupir

Non **Crys**, je ne connais Ally McBeal que de non, et non, je n'ai fait que six mois de droit (avant de reconnaître que ça ne m'intéressait pas assez pour continuer…) J'ai lu beaucoup de polar, par contre… Merci **Youpala** de tes commentaires éclairés sur le système judiciaire anglais… D'après Alixe qui a une formation de juriste, elle, ce n'est pas en contradiction avec ce que j'ai écrit. Ouf. Qui dira que je ne prends pas mes lecteurs au sérieux ?

Drago ? ( **Fée, Guézanne, Hinkyponk, Angel's Eye**,…) Drago a son propre agenda qui croise pour une fois celui d'Harry… comme dans la vie parfois, une alliance temporaire et froide… D'après **Alana**, je l'ai rendu trop brillant universitairement pour être crédible… J'ai pas de bonnes réponses à ça !

On y retourne !

**22 - Quelques accords mineurs**

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Mais oui, Harry, ça va faire du bien à tout le monde ce concert ! »

« C'est pas un peu… téléphoné, comme dirait Dudley ? » s'enquit le jeune Auror avec inquiétude.

Sa jeune compagne leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ecoute, Ron et Tam se tournent autour depuis suffisamment de temps ! S'ils doivent sortir ensemble autant que ni Luna ni Dudley ne soient là… Et puis, comme ça, ils pourront aussi mettre ça sur le compte de la fête… »

Harry eut l'air sceptique.

« Dis, j'ai raté des cours à Poudlard ou quoi ? Justin, toi, vous avez appris où à être aussi machiavélique ? »

Parvati soupira, en posant sa brosse à cheveux sur le lavabo de la salle de bains. Elle s'empara de son mascara, l'ouvrit et se pencha vers la glace avant de répondre d'une voix incertaine :

« Nous, on a eu une vie, Harry, pas un destin »

« C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ? » - s'insurgea Harry assis sur le coffre à linge salle de la minuscule salle de bains.

« Que, toi, t'avais trop de poids sur les épaules pour apprendre à regarder autour de toi…un truc comme ça… » - répondit la jeune femme avec un geste évasif de la brosse à mascara. « Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, c'est sans doute ce qui fait ton charme ! » - ajouta-t-elle encore, en se retournant vers lui avec son sourire le plus lumineux.

« Sans doute », maugréa l'interpellé, radouci malgré lui.

On sonna à l'interphone au moment où ils allaient sans doute s'embrasser.

« Ça doit être eux », murmura Harry

« Tu as dit à Ron de faire gaffe à pas être trop « magique » trop vite ?» - s'enquit un peu nerveusement Parvati.

« J'ai surtout fait attention de ne PAS lui en parler », répondit Harry.

« Clémente Cerridwenn », invoqua la jeune Auror.

« Hé, c'était TON idée, je te rappelle ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry », répliqua la belle, sarcastique, « à chacun ses idées ! Certains chevauchent des Sombrals ou défie des Ministère… Moi, je propose juste de tenir la chandelle pendant un concert de Rock… Et j'aimerais bien que ça ne se finisse pas avec une descente d'Oubliators ! »

Harry avait sans doute fait des progrès, mais titiller aussi directement sa mauvaise conscience, ne pouvait avoir qu'un effet : Il se rembrunit violemment et Parvati se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Désolée… Tu sais bien que je ne le pensais pas »

« Je suis un danger ambulant, je le sais », répondit sombrement le jeune homme.

L'interphone retentit de nouveau.

« On y va ? »

« Il faut affronter son destin ! » soupira la belle.

« Et moi qui croyais qu'on devait vivre ! »

« Tu sais, Harry, faudrait que t'arrête de prendre tout autant au sérieux », conclut Parvati avec un très profond soupir.

00

« Tiens ! T'as dormi là ? » - constata Ron en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Parvati est partie en mission hier soir très tard… Je me sens comme un intrus chez elle quand elle n'est pas là… Je sais, c'est con ! » - répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Humpf », répondit Ron en inspectant ce qu'il restait de café et en lançant la cuisson de nouveaux œufs au bacon. Harry sentit que le sujet était sensible. _C'est déjà fini entre eux ?- _s'interrogea-t-il sans oser poser la question à haute voix. Le silence s'appesantit au-delà de la fatigue matinale des deux jeunes Aurors. Il demanda plutôt une fois que Ron se fut installé en face de lui :

« Dudley n'est pas là ? »

« Non, chez Luna… en fait, il… il savait que Tam devait passer me voir et .. enfin tu comprends… »

« Tu veux dire que Tam est là ? »

« Non…non... on est juste sorti au restau… un restau moldu », ajouta-t-il précipitamment. « Mais Dudley n'a pas très envie de se retrouver face à elle je crois »

Harry moulina toutes ces informations quelques secondes avant de demander :

« C'est officiellement fini entre eux, cette fois ? »

« Apparemment… » Comme Harry haussait un sourcil, Ron ajouta : « Séparément, ils disent que c'est fini et ils ont tous les deux peur de se retrouver face à face… Tu veux en conclure quoi d'autre ? »

Harry mâcha pensivement un morceau de toast froid avant de répondre :

« Oui, je crois qu'il ne faut pas trop creuser ! »

Puis il considéra son vieux copain, sourit légèrement et se pencha en avant comme si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre :

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi », répondit froidement Ron.

« Tam », explicita Harry.

« On … on se rapproche si tu vois ce que je veux dire », répondit Ron, enfin embarrassé.

« Comme au concert, ou encore plus proche ? » - l'asticota Harry.

« Tu veux savoir si on baise ? Et bien pas encore ! »

« De bonnes perspectives en la matière ? » continua son ami sans pitié.

« Harry », plaida Ron avant de soupirer. « Oui, je crois… mais je crois aussi qu'elle veut prendre son temps…. » Il se tut une seconde avant d'ajouter : « Elle est super curieuse aussi… des mes soi-disant études, de ma soi-disant peur des ordinateurs… Je me sens assez vite pris au piège en fait, alors je suis évasif, et elle ne le prend pas très bien… Tu sais comment elles sont les filles !»

« Je sais », conclut Harry avec un air de commisération sincère.

« Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui : Magenmagot, interview ou tu bosses ? » demanda Ron après leur avoir resservi du café.

« Représailles, je vois ! » sourit Harry. Ron haussa les épaules mais son regard disait de ne pas se vexer bêtement. « Je vais au Magenmagot par le chemin le plus long »

« _Conseil_ des Affaires internes ? » demanda son vieux copain dans un soupir.

« Elles-mêmes », confirma Harry en se levant de table. « C'est Shacklebolt qui témoigne »

Ron siffla et Harry grimaça :

« C'est quoi l'ambiance au Terrier ? »

« Moi, j'ai évité d'y mettre les pieds… d'après Gin, Percy aussi, donc on va dire que tout est pour le pire pour Maman… »

Harry secoua la tête.

« J'ai jamais voulu ça, Ron , tu sais »

« Hum, tu crois que c'est ce que dira Fudge pour sa défense ? »

000

Harry et Shacklebolt en avaient facilement convenus : il n'était pas souhaitable que Harry soit là pendant l'audition du Commandant des Aurors. Il n'était pas non plus de bonne stratégie d'agacer les Affaires internes en envoyant l'Aspirant Auror trop loin au même moment. Bref, il ne restait qu'une solution à Harry : arriver en « suffisamment » en retard.

C'est donc en courant – comme s'il ne regrettait pas de s'être si rapidement débarrassé de sa mission en cours – qu'Harry Potter arriva au Magenmagot sous le regard désapprobateur des clercs, Tonks, pour faire crédible, sur les talons.

Ils entrèrent relativement discrètement dans la Grande Salle d'Audience. Harry rejoignit la table de son défenseur en faisant son mieux pour ignorer tous les regards vissés sur son uniforme. La jeune femme, elle, resta debout au fond de la salle aux côtés de Pastor et Ferrer qui assuraient l'ordre de la séance. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus une seule place libre.

Justin, debout dans le prétoire magique, parlait et rien dans son comportement ne trahit qu'il l'ait remarqué son arrivée.

« Commandant Shacklebolt », demandait le jeune avocat, « aux vues des dossiers dont vous avez hérités et de votre expérience, diriez-vous aujourd'hui que l'arrestation du présumé traître au secret des Potter a été fondée sur un faisceau convergent de preuves irréfutables ? »

Harry sentit son estomac se retourner. _Un faisceau convergent de preuves irréfutables. Ils en étaient déjà là ? Si vite ?_ A la table opposée, Pénélope Weasley née Deauclaire s'était légèrement raidie en entendant la question. Les deux juges attendaient, singulièrement impassibles. Le public retenait son souffle. Shacklebolt sourit furtivement, comme pour dire que la question était trop facile :

« L'arrestation de Sirius Black », commença-t-il de sa voix la plus tranquille, celle qu'il prenait pour arbitrer les querelles de toutes natures qui pouvaient éclore entre les Aurors qu'il dirigeaient – et Harry trouvait particulièrement curieux de l'entendre hors de la salle de réunion de la Division.. « …a fait suite à l'explosion d'une rue moldue. Il a été retrouvé sur les lieux dans un état de grand trouble psychologique - selon les rapports », précisa-t-il avant même que Justin ne lève un sourcil pour minimiser son expertise.

« Des témoins l'avaient vu affronter un autre sorcier, Peter Pettigrow, qui avait lui-même disparu », rappela-t-il encore de la même voix aimable mais inflexible – Harry sentit à la crispation des épaules de Justin que ce n'était pas la réponse que l'avocat attendait. La confirmation vint la seconde suivante : « On peut aisément estimer, me semble-t-il que le faisceau de preuves était suffisant à ce stade de l'enquête », concluait l'Auror.

Le public explosa en chuchotis. Pénélope Weasley retint difficilement sa jubilation. Mais Justin reprit, calme et constant, comme si rien de ce qui venait d'être dit n'entravait sa ligne d'attaque.

« Nous sommes en effet conscients des circonstances de l'interpellation », répondit l'avocat en faisant quelques pas dans le prétoire. Se faisant, il se retourna vers le public et ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Harry sans sembler les voir. « Mais toute arrestation ne conduit pas automatiquement à une inculpation, n'est-ce pas Commandant ? »

Shacklebolt confirma d'un geste prudent de la tête.

« Ne peut-on pas légitimement, aux vues des circonstances de l'enquête telles qu'elles nous ont été rapportés durant ces débats, s'interroger sur la solidité de l'inculpation ? »

Le Commandant prit le temps de répondre.

« Je ne comprends pas bien votre question, maître. Vous vous interrogez sur les circonstances de l'enquête ou sur l'inculpation elle-même ? » - demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés. Harry se rendit compte avec agacement qu'il en était réduit à se ronger les ongles – ce qui sans doute n'était pas de très bonne politique en matière d'image. Mais il se sentait tellement inutile !

« Il me semble difficile de séparer les unes des autres », répondit Justin. C'était après tout ce qu'il essayait de faire passer comme message depuis le début du procès, se dit Harry, malgré le pressentiment que Shacklebolt ne pouvait répondre simplement oui à une telle question. Parmi toutes les façons de se suicider politiquement, celle-là serait sans doute la plus rapide ! -estima une part étonnamment cynique de lui-même.

« Malgré votre jeune âge vous êtes sans doute loin d'ignorer que à la période dont nous parlons les conditions d'enquête et les conditions d'inculpation étaient loin d'être comparable à celles que j'essaie de faire entrer dans la tête des jeunes Aurors comme celui qui vous emploie… »

Harry se retint à grand-peine de sursauter. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à la mise en cause directe que venait de lancer Shacklebolt, ni au ton légèrement condescendant qu'avait pris le commandant. D'ailleurs la conclusion ne se fit pas attendre.

« … le Haut code des Aurors était suspendu pour accélérer les enquêtes et l'inculpation n'était pas prononcée par le Magenmagot après examen des preuves avancées par la Division mais par le Ministère lui-même. C'était la guerre, jeune homme ! »

Il y eut à nouveau un murmure dans l'assistance et Simons leva sa baguette d'un air menaçant. La rumeur se tarit. Justin hocha longuement la tête et Harry fut presque tenté de faire appel à ses piètres connaissances de légilimantie pour deviner comment il envisageait contrer une sortie pareille. Il ne croyait pas se souvenir que dans un quelconque plan alternatif, le jeune avocat n'est pas compté sur la coopération de Shacklebolt !

« Commandant Shacklebolt » reprit cependant Justin après quelques secondes de réflexion, « pouvons nous en déduire que sans la levée temporaire du Haut-Code des Aurors, l'inculpation des Sirius Black n'aurait pas été aussi automatique ? »

Pénélope Weasley fronça les sourcils, mais Shacklebolt répondit immédiatement, levant un peu théâtralement les yeux au ciel, comme pour le prendre à témoin de la naïveté de l'avocat :

« Sans les circonstances spéciales que constituait la menace de Voldemort sur notre communauté, la suspension du Haut-Code et le faisceau des soupçons que nous avons invoqués, maître, l'inculpation de Black aurait demandé… un peu plus de temps »

Harry fut sidéré de constater que Justin avait encore le courage de demander :

« Est-ce que ce temps aurait été passé à un complément d'enquête, Commandant ? »

« Sans doute », reconnut Shackelbolt de sa profonde voix grave.

Cette fois Simons dut réellement jeter des étincelles dans les airs pour ramener le calme dans le public.

« Je vous remercie, Commandant », conclut alors Justin avec un furtif sourire qui parût étrange à Harry. « Je n'ai plus de question »

Pendant que Simons demandait à Pénélope Deauclaire-Weasley si elle avait des questions et que la jeune femme s'installait dans le prétoire, Justin vint ensuite se laisser tomber à côté d'Harry avec un petit soupir.

« Super timing ! »

« Je suis obligé de venir », grommela Harry, désolé.

« Je le pense vraiment », l'interrompit Justin en secouant la tête, « ça fait un uniforme dans chaque camp ! »

« Shacklebolt n'est pas contre nous » répondit Harry – _enfin je crois_, se corrigea-t-il mentalement, encore incapable de mesurer où ces arguties pouvaient les mener.

« Non, il te protège et il se protège », répondit Justin avec un sourire appréciateur, « et il se défend chèrement, tu peux me croire ! »

Harry aurait eu des milliards de questions mais Pénélope et Shacklebolt avaient ouvert une nouvelle page de ce procès.

« Commandant Shacklebolt, étiez vous déjà Auror au moment des faits dont nous parlons ? »

« Je dois reconnaître devant vous mon grand âge et avouer que j'étais déjà un Auror de plein droit au moment dont nous parlons », sourit Shacklebolt.

« Et c'est dont sur vos souvenirs que vous fondez votre expertise sur l'application du Haut-Code et les relations entre le Minsitère, la Division et le Magenmagot? » demanda Pénélope Weasley avec une fausse naïveté.

« Non, chère Maître », répondit Shacklebolt. « Pas seulement. Oui, je me rappelle de la mort de James Potter et de l'arrestation de Sirius Black. Oui, je me rappelle de ces jours sombres où le monde magique semblait près de disparaître….Mais surtout, par ma fonction, j'ai hérité de la mémoire de la Division, de ce que chaque ancien commandant a laissé comme souvenir dans la Pensine du Commandant des Aurors… Je parle ici selon cette très ancienne mémoire dont je me trouve le dépositaire… comme vous en quelque sorte ! »

Justin traça un trait sur son bloc de papier comme pour ponctuer la sortie de l'Auror. Et Harry sentit que Pénélope Weasley venait de marquer un point contre son camp.

« Bien, comme vous le souligniez vous-même, les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles », commença la jeune avocate qui parut à Harry brutalement plus jeune et frêle. « Le Haut Code ne permettait pas des décisions assez rapides pour répondre aux enjeux… »

« Est-ce une question ? » demanda Shacklebolt.

« Oui Maître, venez en aux faits », intervint Rivers.

La rebuffade sembla finir de faire pâlir la déjà diaphane Pénélope.

« En vertu de votre expérience, de votre mémoire et de celles dont vous avez héritées », reprit-elle, avec une once d'hésitation, « ne pensez-vous pas que si la décision d'inculper Sirius Black peut paraître hâtive aujourd'hui, elle se justifie par son contexte exceptionnel ? »

Une nouvelle fois, l'ensemble du prétoire parût suspendu aux lèvres du Commandant des Aurors.

« Ne me demandez pas en mon âme et conscience de faire miennes aujourd'hui les conclusions du passé », répondit finalement Shacklebolt. « Je me souviens de notre désarroi et de notre angoisse collective, je sais la pression qui pesait sur mon prédécesseur mais… je sais aussi qu'on n'a pas laissé de place au doute. Je ne sais pas si la Division a eu raison ou pas. »

Pénélope sembla hésiter, puis renonça à poser plus de question.

000

Grâce à un soudain surcroît de travail, Harry dut se forger une idée de ce qui c'était passé lors de l'audience suivante dans les récits des journaux et les commentaires laconiquement modestes de Justin. Il était convaincu que la conclusion de la seconde manche, comme disait Justin, n'avait pas été facile.

Le premier avait continué à pousser le tribunal à suivre dans le réexamen de la culpabilité de Sirius. La seconde avait, a priori désespérément, essayé de limiter les débats à la qualité de l'enquête, arguant des circonstances exceptionnelles dans lesquelles l'enquête s'était déroulée. Elle avait mis en garde le tribunal contre la tentation de réveiller les démons du passé et d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore que constituait le régime spécial.

Selon Rita Skeeter, Pénélope avait interpellé la Cour : « Est-ce faire justice à la mémoire de James Potter que de remettre en cause l'action du Ministère pendant la guerre ? Voulons-nous vraiment rouvrir une à une les plaies du passé ? Des fils ont trahi, des familles se sont déchirées ! Notre communauté n'est-elle pas plus forte, réconciliée avec elle-même, certaine d'avoir limité au maximum le coût humain de cette guerre ? »

_Comme si ce que je souhaitais n'était pas la réconciliation, _avait pensé Harry en lisant le compte-rendu de l'audience._ Comme si je ne souhaitais pas être sûr de partager suffisamment de valeurs avec l'ensemble de la communauté que je suis sensé défendre! _

Mais elle semblait surtout avoir touché le tribunal à la fin de son exposé en concluant sur un ton peiné – toujours d'après Skeeter : « Je comprends que le jeune Harry Potter souffre encore et refuse l'idée de trahison. Mais est-ce la justice qui est le mieux placée pour répondre à cette question ? »

_Et me revoilà fou_, avait intérieurement soupiré Harry en repliant le journal avec un certain fatalisme. _A chaque fois que je veux parler de vérité dans ce pays, on me pense fou !_

Non tout le monde ne le croyait pas fou, il le savait bien. Remus le croyait, Parvati, Ron et la plupart des Weasley l'avaient toujours cru. Et Justin avait fait sienne sa cause. Il s'était invité au calme mais il en était revenu à évaluer la justesse de la tactique de l'avocat, la seule fois, où il avait parlé, par cheminée interposée, à Justin, durant l'audience.

Celui-ci lui avait dit : « Je ne vais pas demander à t'entendre, Harry »

« Non ? » avait demandé l'interpellé.

« Non. C'est ce qu'elle espère. Elle veut que tu sois personnellement sur la sellette. Or, pour l'instant, nous sommes dans un débat général sur la justice et je pense que nous y sommes bien ! »

Harry aurait bien aimé demander si Justin avait peur qu'il ne se mette à supplier le tribunal ou s'il craignait que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il donne raison à Pénélope sur son équilibre affectif. Mais l'audience reprenait et Justin avait dû partir.

Selon la presse, il ne s'était pourtant pas laissé impressionner par les raisonnements de Pénélope. A un reporter de _Magic Polis,_ qui lui demandait si Harry Potter pouvait réellement douter de l'innocence de Sirius Black, l'avocat avait répondu :

« Nous voulons comprendre ce qui s'est passé en 1981. Non pas parce que l'idée d'une trahison est inacceptable mais parce que le doute empêchera toujours la cicatrisation complète des plaies du passé ».

Harry se rendit compter en lisant ce « nous » qu'il s'était finalement habitué à ce que Justin s'associe verbalement à lui. Il en était même arrivé à ce dire que son ancien condisciple représentait Lupin à côté de lui, ce que Remus aurait aimé être capable de faire. Il s'était aussi dit que Pénélope devait sans doute déjà pleurer la démolition de son meilleur argument par Justin.

000

Bon la suite n'est pas écrite – à peine des bribes… je me suis encore rattrapée moi-même !… On peut néanmoins s'attendre à un peu plus de Tam, de Dursley et de procès…  
Soyez patients…


	23. Un point dégagé

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire.**

Petit générique et Grand remerciement à **Alixe** et **Vert** qui m'ont encore tenu la main sur ce coup-là….

Bon moins de droit cette semaine, **Alixe, Guézanne et Alana**… mais on va y revenir… ai-je d'autre choix d'ailleurs ? Merci d'y croire autant !

**Fée**…. Comme d'hab une lecture tellement attentive…. Merci !

**Bartiméus**… c'est vrai, et moins vrai…. Oui, quand ils ont arrêté le Sirius, ils n'avaient plus vraiment la pression de Voldie mais ils n'avaient pas non plus de raison de devenir très coulant avec les suspectés Mangemorts… Note bien que je ne les défends pas…

Bonjour à **Princesse magique**… hum mes connaissances en droit sont très théoriques… plus de droit constititutionnel dans mon cursus que de droit pénal… mais beaucoup de lectures ces derniers temps de polars…. Et puis les conseils éclairés d'Alixe…

**Angel's Eyes** voudrait déjà Fudge à genoux… petite impatiente….

Merci aussi à **Lunenoire **qui est passée par là !

**Vingt-trois – Un point dégagé  
ou  
Ce que dit le manuel…**

« En vertu de tous les faits et les incertitudes exposés ici, le Magenmagot demande donc le réexamen du dossier Sirius Black… »

La salle avait explosé en commentaires – certains allant jusqu'à applaudir et d'autres jusqu'à siffler la décision – mais ce n'était pas réellement une surprise pour ceux qui avaient suivi les dernières auditions. C'était plutôt une conclusion logique, la récompense méritée de mois d'efforts. Pourtant, cette décision laissait Harry totalement tétanisé par les possibilités et les risques de la « réouverture du dossier Black consécutive au réexamen du dossier Potter ». En sortant de la salle d'audience du Magenmagot, s'il sourit aux journalistes qui le félicitaient, il ne réussit pas à faire d'autre commentaire que celui que Justin lui soufflait à l'oreille:

« C'est bien sûr une victoire, mais le chemin est encore long… Excusez mon émotion »

Heureusement son avocat avait été plus disponible, exposant complaisamment aux médias britanniques et européens rassemblés en quoi la décision du Magenmagot était « bien plus que la victoire de son client, une victoire de la vérité et de la mémoire sur l'arbitraire ». Aux grattements frénétiques des plumes à papote, on pouvait dire que la formule avait plu.

Ensuite, Harry avait platement refusé l'invitation de Justin d'aller immédiatement fêter ça. Sans doute était-ce une victoire, et une célébration aurait été normale, mais Harry ne s'en sentait pas capable. Le regard triste et éteint de Sirius lui revenait en longue vague déferlante, se surimposant partout sur la réalité. Est-ce que Sirius aurait été content ? Il n'arrivait même pas à s'en convaincre.

De guerre lasse, il avait fini par promettre à Justin de le retrouver le soir même avec Lupin, Ron, Parvati et tous ceux qu'il pourrait trouver. Mais, pour l'heure, il voulait rentrer chez lui, prendre une longue douche brûlante et dormir.

C'était extrêmement rare qu'il transplane directement chez lui. Ron et lui professaient que pour ne pas se faire remarquer des Moldus, il fallait vivre comme eux – et, notamment, monter les escaliers, croiser les voisins et ouvrir la boîte à lettre. Ne serait-ce que pour en jeter les publicités qui, sinon, auraient débordé !

Mais en cette fin d'après-midi, faire semblant lui semblait au dessus de ses forces. Il se matérialisa donc dans la cuisine, sous les yeux effarés de sa Tante Pétunia et ceux désolés de son cousin Dudley.

« Harry », s'écria ce dernier, se levant précipitamment, « l'étagère ! »

« Mon Dieu, Dudley, ne bouge surtout pas ! » s'affola la première.

« Mais Maman, c'est Harry ! »

Les protestations de Pétunia ne réussirent pas à empêcher son fils adoré de tirer Harry par le bras avant qu'il ne s'assomme complètement avec l'étagère à épices.

« Toujours choisir un point dégagé comme lieu d'arrivée », disait le Manuel. - « Trop tard », répondit son crâne.

« Harry, je suis désolé », commenta Dudley en continuant de l'aider à retrouver son équilibre en lui tenant les deux épaules droites. « Ça va? »

Mais Harry savait que Dudley ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de l'étagère décrochée, des épices répandues au sol, ni même réellement de la bosse qui se formait à l'arrière de son crâne. Par-dessus l'épaule de son cousin, Harry regardait Pétunia étonnamment semblable à son souvenir. Certains fantômes ne vieillissaient pas, visiblement.

Il en ressentit un mélange de crainte et d'exaspération. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de quelqu'un comme Pétunia ce soir-là, de quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi heureuse que quand elle l'avait fait douter de lui et de sa famille. Et le mélange de réprobation et de dégoût qu'il croyait lire dans son regard finit de lui faire perdre toute retenue.

Sans la quitter des yeux, il sortit sa baguette et articula dans un souffle les sortilèges nécessaires ; il raccrocha l'étagère sur le mur, reconstitua les pots de verre un à un et leur rendit leur contenu. A cause du verre qui devait s'être mélangé, ils resteraient inutilisables mais Pétunia, tétanisée sur sa chaise, n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« Excusez-moi, je croyais être chez moi ! » commenta-t-il crânement.

Il n'imagina pas une seconde qu'il intimidait sa tante bien plus qu'elle ne le faisait. Il ne se voyait pas par ses yeux à elle : plus grand, plus musclé, plus large d'épaule que quand il avait quitté sa maison sous un prétexte frauduleux – Une des bonnes choses à mettre au crédit de la disparition de Voldemort avait été que personne n'avait jamais plus semblé songer à le renvoyer au 4 Privet Drive avant sa majorité. Il avait pu ainsi passer ses dernières vacances de mineur au Terrier, incapable qu'il était de remettre les pieds place Grimmauld.

Harry ne savait pas non plus qu'avec les années, son regard avait pris une sorte de détermination qui pouvait passer pour de l'autorité. Il n'était pas plus conscient que son uniforme noir flottant, et son écusson brodé « Potius Mori Quam Faedar »(1) accentuaient encore cet effet général – sans mentionner bien sûr la théâtralité de son entrée.

Comme il n'était malheureusement pas conscient de cette impression générale, il n'exploita pas ce nouvel avantage à sa juste valeur et s'enfuit aussi dignement que possible.

« Harry », se précipita Dudley à sa suite, « Harry, c'est l'école qui lui a donné l'adresse ! »

La main sur la poignée de sa chambre, Harry s'arrêta. Il ne se retourna pas cependant pour articuler :

« Je vais aller prendre une douche et quand je sortirai, elle sera partie ».

« J'y veillerai », murmura Dudley. Harry sentit la déception dans sa voix. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il imagine ? Que je vais pardonner les nuits dans le placard, les vêtements immettables, les repas inexistants uniquement parce que, à l'usure, son fils s'est révélé fréquentable !_

Quand il sortit de la douche, il put constater que ses exigences avaient été scrupuleusement respectées. Ça lui fit une drôle d'impression - sur laquelle il décida de ne pas trop s'appesantir. Il s'installa dans la cuisine désertée par Dudley, qui avait réintégré sa place devant son ordinateur, et écrivit comme il l'avait promis à Justin une série de lettres pour inviter Remus, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George et Parvati à le rejoindre chez l'avocat plus tard dans la soirée. En commençant à tracer le nom de Luna, ses pensées revinrent sur Dudley dans la pièce voisine. Pouvait-il inviter Luna sans inviter son cousin ? Lui-même, voulait-il l'écarter de la célébration ? La réponse étant les deux fois négative, il soupira profondément.

Il alla presque timidement jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre de Dudley dont les doigts courraient avec une agilité improbable sur le clavier. Il allait s'excuser quand son cousin s'arrêta brusquement et leva les yeux vers lui.

« J'aurais dû l'emmener dehors… je sais… mais… »

« Tu es ici chez toi ! »

« Elle était au bord de la crise d'apoplexie parce qu'elle venait de lire nos deux noms l'un au dessous de l'autre sur la sonnette », expliqua encore Dudley

Harry dut presque retenir un sourire.

« Je sais, tant pis pour elle, personne lui a demandé de venir », conclut brusquement son cousin.

« Elle venait pour quoi ? » demanda Harry espérant éviter une nouvelle bordée d'excuse.

Dudley soupira.

« C'est ma mère, Harry », expliqua-t-il.

Et ce constat fataliste fit plus mal à Harry qu'il ne s'y serait attendu. Une mère… une mère, évidemment, est prête à tout pour son enfant…

« Elle s'inquiète pour toi », constata-t-il détestant le son presque envieux de sa propre voix. N'y avait-il pas suffisamment de gens qui s'inquiétaient pour lui ? Etait-il définitivement incapable de se sentir autre chose qu'orphelin ?

« Oui…et, elle voudrait que je me réconcilie avec mon père… »

« Et ? »

« Et pour cela faudrait qu'il se déplace lui aussi, non ? » - cracha Dudley avec une froideur que Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

_Il n'ira pas_, comprit Harry, sans oser demander les raisons d'une telle intransigeanceC'était le paradoxe. Ça faisait presque un an que Dudley était avec eux et Harry ne savait toujours pas exactement les termes de la dispute qui l'avait opposé à ses parents, ce que Dudley pouvait leur reprocher. Parfois, il se rassurait en se disant que les raisons importaient moins que le choix de son cousin de prendre une voie différente de celle de ces parents.

« Tu lui as dit pour tes succès ? » demanda-t-il néanmoins.

« Oh, je lui dirais que je suis astrophysicien », répondit-il sur le ton de la connivence, « que ça lui ferait le même effet ! »

« Mais t'en vis quand même ! »

« Oui, ça elle l'a entendu », reconnut Dudley, « mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle arrive à concevoir ça comme un travail… »

Harry pensa à l'inquiétude de Molly quand Ron avait dit qu'il voulait devenir Auror et il se dit que les bonnes intentions des parents étaient quelque chose de difficile à gérer. _Voilà au moins un problème que je n'ai pas_, conclut-il avant de se dire que si ses propres parents avaient survécu, lui-même ne serait peut-être pas Auror aujourd'hui… Il n'aurait peut-être pas voulu faire comme son père… Il aurait peut-être préféré le Quidditch ou peut-être même que sa mère aurait fait de lui un bon élève qui se serait passionné pour l'arithmancie ou la médecine magique… L'idée l'amusa suffisamment pour qu'il secoue la tête, geste que Dudley interpréta selon ses propres préoccupations.

« Tu sais, Harry, je comprends ta colère… Moi, à ta place, je ne sais pas si je t'aurais accueilli… pardonné… »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de t'avoir pardonné Dudley », intervint brusquement Harry, « J'ai juste eu envie d'essayer ! »

Son cousin grimaça mais encaissa la remarque sans broncher. Un silence lourd s'installa.

« Quand tu en auras assez de moi », murmura Dudley finalement.

« N'y pense même pas », grommela Harry. Il allait de nouveau s'enfuir quand la première raison de sa venue dans la chambre de son cousin lui revint en mémoire. « Vous faîtes quoi Luna et toi, ce soir ? »

« Heu, rien de spécial », répondit Dudley l'air totalement perdu par le changement de conversation.

« Vous venez chez Justin, alors. 21 heures, sourire de rigueur ! » - ordonna Harry, trouvant une certaine contenance dans le second degré.

« Sourire ? »

« On a gagné la seconde manche », expliqua Harry d'un air nonchalant, alors que son cœur s'emballait en entendant les mots. _On. A. Gagné. La. Seconde. Manche_.

« Gagné ? Tu veux dire… la condamnation de ton parrain ? » - s'enflamma Dudley avec un intérêt si réel que Harry en resta intimidé.

« Elle va être réexaminée… ça c'est sans doute pas gagné non plus, mais ça paraissait déjà tellement impensable ! »

« Waou », commenta sobrement Dudley.

« C'est Justin qu'il faut féliciter », fit remarquer Harry.

00

Ron arriva le dernier chez Justin, accompagné des jumeaux.

« On ne vous attendait plus ! » - dit Luna appuyée sur le bras de Dudley qui s'était très légèrement raidi – comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait arriver les frères Weasley dans son champ de vision. Une année avait semblé insuffisante pour le guérir de toutes ses préventions à leur égard.

« On a eu un petit contretemps familial », expliqua Fred, mais sa boutade sonnait moins bravache que d'habitude.

« On était au Terrier », confirma Ron soutenant le regard inquiet de Harry.

« Un pied dans chaque camp », conclut George.

« Pénélope ? » - demanda Justin, visiblement prêt à beaucoup plus de compassion pour son opposante, maintenant qu'il tenait la victoire.

« Evidemment… encore qu'elle n'était pas là… mais Percy, lui, hurlait », reprit Fred avec son légendaire détachement.

« Hurlait ? » interrogea douloureusement Harry.

« Non, t'as raison, il geignait auprès de maman que c'était une honte que sa propre famille lui tire dans le dos », corrigea Fred, sarcastique.

« Il est touché personnellement ? » demanda Lupin, factuel.

« Pas vraiment, Penny est même en scène pour le second acte ! » s'exclama George.

« Mais il pense que la famille gagnerait à adopter une position solidaire avec leurs carrières ! » se moqua Fred.

« Pourquoi Fudge garde Pénélope ? » demanda Harry à Justin.

« Hum » répondit l'avocat, soudain beaucoup plus sobre, « on peut avancer pas mal de raisons… Un, elle s'en est pas mal tirée quand même et elle dispose d'un certain capital sympathie auprès de l'opinion maintenant… Ensuite, la virer maintenant, c'est reconnaître que cette décision est un échec pour eux et ça… C'est de mauvaise politique pour la suite ! »

« Tu veux dire qu'ils continuent de faire semblant de jouer le jeu ? » - intervint Ron.

« Quelque chose comme ça… changer de défenseur pourra toujours intervenir plus tard, comme une manœuvre de dernière minute ! »

Tout le monde dans la pièce hocha longuement la tête en pesant les arguments de Justin.

« Et vos parents ? » - demanda Parvati, en se tournant vers les trois Weasley.

« Bah », commença George, « ils découvrent de nouveau qu'il ont eu six enfants ET Percy ! »

« Papa a dit à Percy que s'il n'était pas capable de faire la différence entre sa carrière et ses convictions personnelles, il aurait une carrière encore plus difficile que lui au Ministère », raconta Ron avec une évidente satisfaction.

« Ça a dû lui plaire ! » commenta Parvati.

Les trois frères haussèrent les épaules.

« Il est reparti… Ginny est restée avec Maman », les informa Ron, comme pour dire que la vie continuait au Terrier comme ailleurs.

« C'est peut-être aussi une chance pour Percy de se rendre compte qu'il ne peut pas toujours simplement choisir le camp du plus fort… » - commença très sérieusement Fred

« … parce que des fois, ce camp tout simplement n'existe pas ! » termina George.

« J'ai toujours su que vous étiez de grands philosophes ! » sourit Remus Lupin.

000

Il était déjà tard lorsque une sonnerie stridente avait interrompue brusquement les conversations qui avaient déjà depuis un moment quitté les spéculations politico-juridiques pour des sujets plus tranquilles.

Ron s'empourpra et fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'un petit appareil argenté qu'il ouvrit maladroitement en s'éloignant du groupe. Pas suffisamment pour que tous entendent le nom chuchoté :

« Tam ? »

Les jumeaux furent immédiatement en alerte, et il fallut toute l'autorité de Harry et Parvati – et une bulle de silence jetée par cette dernière sur le pauvre Ron – pour les empêcher de rendre la conversation totalement impossible. Evidemment quand Ron revint vers le petit groupe, il était très attendu.

« C'est qui Tam ? » hurlait George

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » criait Fred comme un écho.

« Depuis quand t'as un téléphone portable ? » - demandait plus raisonnablement Harry.

« Tam me l'a offert », répondit sobrement Ron ramenant les exigences des jumeaux sur le premier point.

« Tam est une journaliste moldue avec qui… »

Ron avait commencé une confession qui impressionnait Harry par son courage et son manque de précaution, mais ses frères n'eurent pas la patience qu'il finisse.

« Une Moldue ? Waow, petit frère, toi au moins, tu es un vrai Weasley ! » - décidait Fred.

« Voilà qui va faire plaisir à Papa ET Maman », commentait George plus gentiment.

Ron secouait la tête :

« Un, je suis pas près de me marier ; deux, s'ils l'apprennent, je vous tue, un à un ! »

Fred et George échangèrent un regard complice avant de se lancer tous les deux sur leur plus jeune frère et l'immobiliser au sol dans une prise qui dénotait une longue habitude.

« Je te disais pas récemment, George, que ces Aurors, c'était du chiqué ? »

000

« Ça va Remus ? » demanda Harry un peu plus tard, alors que quasiment tous les invités avaient quitté l'appartement de Justin. Le dernier Maraudeur était dehors sur le balcon surplombant la Tamise, profitant des premières douceurs du printemps, ou des derniers frimas de l'hiver – ce qui revenait techniquement au même.

« Et toi, Harry ? »

« J'ai demandé le premier ! »

Remus secoua la tête et rit doucement avant de répondre.

« Comme toi, j'imagine… Je suis content mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais… comme toi, j'ai mal quand je vois les Weasley déchirés… Comme toi, j'ai mal quand je pense que ça fait vingt-deux ans que tout le monde, ou presque, a accepté ça… »

_Comme moi_, reconnut Harry singulièrement ému.

« Et j'ai mal quand je me rappelle l'avoir pensé moi aussi… avoir accepté que la justice pouvait être différente pour les assoiffés de sang, pour les _monstres_… » - souffla encore le dernier Maraudeur vivant.

L'idée que Remus ait un instant considéré Sirius comme un monstre était suffisamment douloureuse pour que Harry ne s'y attarde pas.

« Et on fait partagé notre douleur à tout le monde », murmura-t-il, comme un écho.

« Oh, je crois que ce monde ne nous a pas trop épargné lui non plus… » - commenta Remus avec une dérision amère. Harry prit alors conscience du double sens des paroles de Lupin : la justice magique avait fait plus d'une victime innocente. Et il se souvint de son incapacité à convaincre un lycanthrope à venir témoigner contre Mélanion Alexander. Le dernier ami de ses parents regrettait-il lui aussi d'avoir joué le jeu, tant d'années, pour un résultat si médiocre ?

« Œil pour œil ? »

Le vieil homme fragile qu'Harry avait généralement envie de protéger comme un vieil oncle se retourna avec une vivacité qu'il lui rappela soudain ses treize ans et le seul professeur de défense contre les forces du mal acceptable qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

« Certainement pas, Harry ! Sinon, je m'y serais pris autrement ! J'aurais laissé le loup s'occuper de Fudge, dus-je y laisser la vie ! Ou je… »

« Oui, bien sûr, excuse-moi », plaida Harry. « C'est moi, parfois, qui me dis que je suis trop gentil… »

« Est-ce que le courage de vivre selon ses convictions peut être tenu pour de la gentillesse ? » demanda Remus étonnamment impérieux.

« C'est une question, professeur ? » essaya de sourire Harry.

« Sans doute », reconnut l'homme fatigué avec une once de provocation dans la voix.

« Mais si ce 'courage' fait souffrir des gens qu'on aime ? »

_Puisqu'il veut avoir cette conversation-là !_

« Est-ce que ces personnes s'en plaignent ? » contra Lupin.

« Le bon vieux coup de l'omelette ? » - lança Harry avec dérision. _Trop de bières et de whisky pour discuter d'un truc pareil_, songea-t-il. Mais c'était sans doute mal connaître ce Lupin-là. Il était des sujets qu'il avait sans doute trop douloureusement ressassé pour en finir aussi vite.

« Le coup qui sépare l'action de l'inaction, le chef des autres», affirma-t-il encore.

« Alors je serais toujours un mauvais chef, Remus, parce que les œufs cassés, moi, ça me rend malade ! » - constata Harry dans la demi-obscurité de la grande terrasse surplombant le fleuve. Il lui semblait voir dans le clapotis des eaux noirs luire tour à tour les visages de ses parents le jour de leur mariage, celui de Sirius sombre et abattu au temps de Place Grimmault, celui d'Arthur et Molly aussi, de Cédric et de la foule d'anonymes qui avaient été pris à un moment où un autre dans la nasse des compromis et des mauvaises solutions.

« C'est sûr qu'un 'bon' chef ne doit pas penser qu'il est à lui seul toute la décision », commenta Remus et Harry se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas !

« Ça te va bien, hein ? Toi qui sembles préférer mourir de faim plutôt que de laisser les autres t'aider ! Toi, qui… »

« Je ne savais pas qu'on parlait de moi ! » - l'interrompit brusquement Remus.

« J'oubliais combien j'étais le sujet de conversation préféré de la communauté magique ! » - cracha Harry.

« Harry… » - soupira Remus, fermant les yeux et secouant la tête.

Le jeune homme écouta douloureusement un silence tendu s'installer. Il fallait trouver de quoi reprendre le fil de cette conversation, de cette relation avec la seule personne qui possédait toutes les cartes pour le comprendre. Pourquoi refusait-il encore de grandir et d'accepter que les autres puissent être aussi maladroits que lui ?

« Je fais ça pour toi aussi, tu sais », plaida-t-il, plus doucement. « Pour moi, bien sûr, pour Sirius et tous les autres, sans doute, mais aussi pour toi… pour ta mémoire… »

« Je sais », souffla Remus en réponse. Et comme Harry ne voyait rien d'autre à ajouter, le dernier ami vivant de ses parents chuchota : « on se ressemble pas mal, hein, tous les deux… pétris de mauvaise conscience et de regrets… Je voudrais tellement que tu apprennes à lever la tête et à marcher droit devant toi sans trop te retourner… Mais je suis très mal placé, je reconnais pour te donner des leçons dans ce domaine…»

Harry secoua la tête.

« Et qui est venu me donner le seul plan valable pour en finir avec mes fantômes ? Qui m'a montré qu'on pouvait être plus fort que le mépris des autres, que la bêtise et l'ignorance… »

« Si je te croyais, je rougirais », essaya de rire Lupin.

« Tiens, tu veux voir ? Tu veux que je te montre que je vais de l'avant et que les petites manœuvres de Fudge ne me feront pas reculer ? »

Remus sourit en guise de réponse et Harry hurla soudain dans la nuit :

« ON VA GAGNER LA TROISIEME MANCHE ! »

« Harry, ça va ? » demanda Parvati accourant sur la terrasse.

« Ça dégage », répondit Harry avec un clin d'œil de connivence pour Lupin riait comme certains pleurent.

0000

La mort plutôt que le déshonneur… OK je l'ai piqué à Robin qui elle-même l'a piqué à un corps d'élite américain… Un peu grandiloquent mais Vert aimait bien…

La suite parle de filles, de sorciers, de Moldus, de loups-garous… et s'appelle fort logiquement, me semble-t-il, _Questions de genre_…


	24. Questions de genre

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire**

Générique habituel : JKR, Alixe, Vert… et quelques rêveries à vélo…

Alixe et Alana Chantelune... oui, j'aime pas Percy – rien à faire… est-ce que le tome 6 arrivera à me faire changer d'avis ?

Jolynda… ce ne sont pas de très longs chapitres non plus… mais merci d'aimer !

Fée Fléau – oui, c'est pas totalement gagné – et pas totalement fini non plus… mouarf…

Bartiméus – encore un petit détour avant de retourner au Magenmagot… ça te manque tant que ça ?

Crys – j'espère que celui-là te semblera moins compliqué !

Angel's Eye… la suite là je peux pas la promettre avant août ce coup-là ! La victoire finale ne construit de pleins de petites victoires… et c'est vrai que Justin est un sacré général !

Merci Princesse magique ! le soutien c'est crucial !

Bonjour Lola ! Oui, je vois pas pourquoi Parvati ne grandirait pas et puis, elle m'a toujours paru moins naturellement gloussante que Lavande !

Et puis aussi à Popov !

Dédicace à tous ceux qui, avec raison, voulaient voir Tam et Ron face à face…

**Vingt-quatre -  
Questions de genre**

« Dis-moi Harry, et toi, c'est quoi ton numéro de portable ? »

Harry posa d'une main incertaine la tasse qu'il venait de rincer sur l'égouttoir. C'était déjà une chose que Tam vienne maintenant dormir deux soirs par semaine à la maison et qu'il soit obligé de faire la vaisselle à la main à chaque fois mais voilà que, de plus en plus, elle menait l'enquête ! Et pas seulement sur Ron ! _Rappelle-toi que c'est toi qui les as poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! -_ s'admonesta-t-il en plongeant la poêle grasse dans la bassine.

« Harry est comme moi, Tam, il n'a pas réellement besoin de portable », intervint Ron, enjôleur.

« Ah, je croyais que tu étais très content de ton cadeau ? »

« Bien sûr, Tam… mais avant de te connaître, honnêtement, j'en avais pas besoin !»

_Joli, Ron, une vérité qui peut passer pour un compliment ! Dommage que t'y ai pas pensé avec Hermione !_

« Et tes amis ? » contra la belle avec un sourire.

« La plupart des amis travaillent au même endroit que moi… » - esquiva encore élégamment Ron, avant de dire la phrase de trop : « Et puis on a nos habitudes, on se retrouve au pub… »

« Ah, quel pub ? » demanda Tam sans lever ses yeux de l'évolution de son toast à la marmelade d'oranges amères – le pot qu'elle avait elle-même amené, parce que Tam était une femme d'opinion, selon Ron. Elle savait ce qu'elle prenait au petit-déjeuner par exemple.

« Ça dépend… » - répondit prudemment l'Aspirant Auror Weasley.

« Alors, comment vous vous retrouvez ? » s'enquit sa compagne, pratique.

« On se laisse des… des messages », souffla Ron comme un prévenu qui entame sa dixième heures de garde à vue. _Il ne va pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme_, estima Harry.

Tam regardait son petit ami d'un air critique, où Harry crut décelé plus de tristesse que de curiosité : « Ces fameux amis que je ne connais toujours pas… »

« Mais si, Tam, tu connais Harry, tu connais Parvati… et tu as déjà croisé Luna et Seamus… et ma sœur, Ginny… » - plaidait Ron.

Tam eut un petit haussement d'épaule qui semblait hurler 'pas dupe', mais elle se concentra deux minutes sur son thé Darjeeling première récolte, avant de reprendre l'offensive. S'emparant du téléphone de Ron qu'il avait posé à côté de lui sur la table – en fidèle imitation de son amie qui semblait incapable de se passer du petit appareil - elle demanda, joueuse :

« Tiens, montre-moi donc combien tu as de numéros maintenant… »

« Hé », protesta Ron alors que la jeune femme affichait le répertoire.

« Oh, un deuxième numéro, des progrès je vois, qui est l'heureux élu ? Dois-je être jalouse ? » - continua la belle, toujours plutôt gentiment moqueuse, « Justin ? C'est qui Justin ?»

« Un vieux copain de collège », répondit Ron d'abord prudent, avant d'ajouter fièrement : « il est avocat à la City ! »

_En effet, quoi de plus Moldu et présentable que Justin parmi tous nos amis !_ – le soutint mentalement Harry, soulagé que Ron se soit sorti de ce nouveau piège.

« Toi, tu as un pote avocat ? » s'étonna franchement Tam, cette fois. « Il est dans quoi ? Il défend les étoiles ? »

« Non, il défend les gens », protesta Ron, « tiens, il défend Harry, en ce moment ! »

_Ça c'était une bonne idée, Ron_, évalua le dénommé Harry. _Parle-lui donc du Magenmagot_ !

« Harry ? » Tam se tourna vers lui pour continuer son enquête : « Toi, en procès ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as des ennuis avec la police ? »

« Non, des vieilles questions d'héritage…. J'y comprenais rien. Justin a l'air de me sortir d'affaire ! » - répondit Harry d'un air aussi dégagé que possible. Il avait fini la vaisselle et s'essuyait minutieusement les mais sur le torchon.

Tam plissa ses yeux bleus d'un air soupçonneux. Ron à ses cotés retenait son souffle.

« Un héritage ? T'es riche toi, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

_Très grand Merlin, elle n'arrête donc jamais !_ Heureusement que cette vérité-là ne posait pas un réel problème !

« Assez oui, mes parents m'ont laissé pas mal d'argent », avoua-t-il, sans se retourner. _Et mon parrain aussi_, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Non, l'argent n'avait jamais été pas le problème – _mais on ne peut pas non plus avoir TOUS les problèmes !_

« Ah, je croyais que vous viviez de vos bourses… »

« Moi, je vis de ma bourse », répondit sombrement Ron.

_Hé, hop, un petit coup de violon ! Bon, on va mettre fin à l'Inquisition spéciale du Département Moldu pour ce matin !_

« Ouais, et pour pas la perdre, très cher », intervint Harry, « tu ferais mieux de te préparer pour partir avec moi… Dix minutes ? »

« T'as raison », acquiesça Ron, se levant immédiatement, avant de se tourner, plein d'espoir vers sa compagne pour demander : « On se voit ce soir ? »

« Sais pas… comité de rédac ce soir, normalement… ça peut finir un peu tard… Je t'appelle ? »

« Vers quelle heure ? » s'enquit Ron, avec un air-de-rien assez peu convainquant de l'avis d'Harry – _mais je ne suis sans doute pas très bon public quand il s'agit de Ron !_

« Eh, Ron, si t'as un plan B, te gênes pas », grinça Tam.

_Non, objectivement, t'étais pas crédible là ! - _compatit Harry.

« Hein, quoi, non mais c'est que… si après, on est en observation et que… »

« Elles sont curieuses vos observations, jamais prévues à l'avance, je croyais que y avait rien de plus régulier que les étoiles ? »

_La voilà repartie !_ - s'inquiéta Harry. _Va vite falloir évaluer si on peut tout lui dire ou tout lui faire oublier !_

« Mais, des fois, il manque quelqu'un », répondit faiblement Ron.

« Et puis je me demande toujours où vous les faites », continua Tam, comme si les vannes de très anciennes interrogations s'ouvraient soudainement, « je lisais encore l'autre jour que des observations précises ne peuvent être faites que loin de toutes pollutions lumineuses… pas en plein Londres ! »

« Ça dépend du matériel », déclara Ron avec aplomb et mauvaise foi.

_Vive les cours de Connaissances des Moldus_, pensa Harry. _Leçon N°2 : En cas de litige avec un Moldu, invoquer le matériel !_

Tam haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois, comme si elle renonçait à en savoir plus.

« Pff. Bien, M. le scientifique débordé, si j'ai pas appelé à 21 heures, c'est que j'en ai pour des plombes, ça te va, comme ça ? »

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Harry songea que Ron jouait un jeu dangereux.

00

« Donc Aspirant Potter, vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé de témoins présentables devant cette cour pouvant attester de la provenance des… matières magiques que vous avez trouvé dans le laboratoire de M. Alexander ? » demandait le juge avec une évidente exaspération.

« Non, votre Honneur, mais… »

« Mais quoi ? La dernière audition de cette affaire aura lieu demain… vous comptez exploiter la seule piste sérieuse dont vous disposez à quel moment ? »

Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête. Est-ce que c'était sa faute à lui si aucun des loups-garous que connaissait Luna n'avait accepté de témoigner en personne devant le Magenmagot. Il y avait ceux qui n'étaient pas réellement enregistrés, ou enregistrés dans un autre pays, et qui vivaient une existence bien plus acceptable en ne révélant pas leur nature profonde. Il y avait ceux qui craignaient de perdre les seuls amis qu'ils avaient encore. Il y avait ceux qui avaient déjà subi tant de préjudices qu'ils ne pouvaient pas croire qu'on pouvait légalement les faire cesser… Et il y avait ceux qui ne savaient rien… Evidemment.

« Nous allons faire notre maximum, votre Honneur », répondit-il finalement.

« Rappelez-vous, Aspirant, que nous comptons boucler cette affaire cette semaine… Il vous reste donc trois jours pour apporter des preuves concluantes pour soutenir l'accusation de préméditation et de coercition de créatures non consentantes que vous avez proposé au tribunal… »

« Je m'en souviendrai, Votre Honneur », soupira Harry.

« Nous verrons, Aspirant. Cette audience est levée ! Greffier, faites entrer les parties de l'affaire suivante…»

Harry revint avec une moue désolée vers Tonks qui haussa imperceptiblement les épaules.

« On le savait », commenta-t-elle en se levant et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« J'ai fait ce que je pouvais… »

« Tu vas pas résoudre tous les problèmes de la communauté magique en trois coups de baguette, Harry… C'est pas pour rien qu'Alexander a pu tenir aussi longtemps son petit trafic, il savait qu'il encourait peu de risques… »

« T'as vu l'air suffisant de son avocat ? »

« T'apprendras à plus y faire attention », répondit l'Auror, « Il fait son job, on fait le notre… Ah bravo ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Il fait quoi là Lupin ? Je croyais que Justin voulait le garder pour le dernier moment ? »

« Je sais pas… je vais… »

« Non, je vais aller lui dire ! » - souffla-t-elle avant de reprendre plus fort, « Allez, Aspirant, t'as entendu le juge… Au boulot, faut faire le tour de tous les témoins ! »

« Oui, chef », répondit Harry en se retenant pour ne pas sourire. Tonks n'était pas du tout le genre d'Auror à le laisser faire tout le boulot tout seul.

« Moi, je vais régler les questions de procédures », annonça-t-elle, toujours à la cantonade, avant de lui souffler plus discrètement : « A la Plage ?»

« Ça tombe bien, j'ai un peu faim », confirma Harry, en s'éloignant vers les cheminées publiques comme s'il n'avait même pas entrevu le vieil homme au cheveux blancs qui s'aidait d'une canne pour marcher. En pénétrant dans les flammes magiques, il se demanda cependant qui étaient les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

000

Ils ne tardèrent pas, en fait. Harry avait à peine eu le temps de commander un café et de se plonger dans le Times du jour, après avoir salué les serveuses qui le connaissaient bien - Ce coffee-shop les accueillait souvent, Tonks et lui – que la double porte vitrée s'ouvrit sur Tonks, Remus et les deux autres personnes qu'Harry avec entraperçues au Magenmagot.

A leurs vêtements un peu incertains, Harry comprit qu'ils les avaient transfigurés. Tonks et Remus vinrent directement vers lui alors que les deux autres regardaient autour d'eux avec une évidente curiosité – évidemment pour des sorciers, l'ambiance Fun Boarders qu'avait choisi l'établissement pouvait dérouter. Planches de surf au mur, sable blanc et faux palmiers dans des bacs faits de bois brut, tout comme les tables et les chaises – sans parler des chaises longues ! - c'était déjà fait pour dépayser les Moldus !

« Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ! C'est un endroit tranquille, et ils font les meilleures pancakes-sausages de toute la ville, - et croyez-moi, avec nos horaires, Harry et moi, on est des experts ! »

« Harry, je te présente Hope et Mel Hespero », ajouta alors Remus, poussant les deux arrivants devant lui. Malgré la magie, les deux ne pouvaient pas cacher l'usure et la désuétude de leur garde-robe – il y a toujours des limites à la métamorphose. La fille avait des cheveux courts, épais et d'un chaleureux blond-roux. Ses yeux inquiets et intimidés n'étaient pas inintéressants. A en croire ses os saillants et son visage fatigué, Harry lui aurait conseillé de dormir et de faire quelques bons repas. Mais, dans le contexte, il comprit : une louve-garou.

« … Mon ami, Harry Potter », continua Remus très doucement.

La dénommée Hope se tourna un peu nerveusement vers l'homme qui la suivait, comme pour lui demander de confirmer qu'elle avait bien entendu. Ce dernier lui ressemblait trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence. _Un frère et une sœur_, déduisit Harry. L'homme eut un petit signe de tête précautionneux. _Il n'est pas content d'être là. _

« Asseyons-nous, asseyons-nous », répéta Tonks d'une voix enjouée. Et comme la serveuse s'approchait, elle s'écria : « des petits-déjeuners complets, pour tout le monde.. »

« Oh, mais nous n'avons pas d'argent moldu ! » s'exclama la jeune femme – maintenant qu'elle était assise en face de lui, Harry avait décidé qu'elle était sans doute aussi jeune que lui, mais très abîmée déjà par la vie. _Pas d'argent tout cour_t, songea-t-il.

« Invitation du Ministère », contra Tonks toujours gaie et souriante.

« Vous pensez nous acheter avec des saucisses ?» gronda le dénommé Mel.

« Pour acheter quoi que ce soit, il faudrait encore que je sois sûre de la marchandise », répondit Tonks moins chaleureuse cette fois.

C'était une réplique que Harry avait entendue dire trop de fois à des indicateurs depuis qu'il travaillait avec elle pour les compter. Mais ce matin-là, il la trouva beaucoup moins anodine qu'auparavant. Se pouvait-il que ces deux-là ?

« Mel, c'est un geste de bonne volonté » - s'interposa posément Remus et le jeune homme, immédiatement, grimaça comme s'il s'excusait.

Harry était étonné ; les réactions des uns et des autres dénotaient une certaine connaissance mutuelle, or il ignorait que Remus ait des relations avec des loups-garous, des loups-garous londoniens et plus jeunes que lui de surcroît.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, pour ce matin », reprit le vieil ami de son père, se tournant vers lui. « C'est vrai que Justin préférait que je continue de me cacher jusqu'au moment où mon témoignage sera utile… Mais j'ai pensé que c'était la seule façon de convaincre Mel et Hope qu'on a besoin d'eux… »

« Tu veux dire… » - commença Harry.

« Que nous sommes de loups… » - intervint abruptement Mel – et sa sœur parut très inquiète que quiconque les ait entendus.

« J'avais compris », dit doucement Harry, mais le jeune homme – il devait avoir tout juste vingt ans, même si ces traits étaient déjà assez accentués – ne battit pas en retraite cette fois.

« Que peut-on cacher au grand Harry Potter ! » ironisa-t-il.

Une nouvelle fois, Remus s'interposa :

« Mel, je t'en prie ! Nous en avons parlé. Je connais Harry depuis sa naissance et nous pouvons lui faire confiance ! »

« Moi, je vois surtout qu'il a besoin de nous mais, nous, qu'est-ce qu'on va y gagner ? De l'argent ? Non. Plus de liberté ? Non. Des ennuis, c'est tout ! Voilà, ce que je dis !»

« Mel, allons, on avait décidé de leur dire ce qu'on savait et de voir ce qu'ils nous proposaient », essaya sa sœur.

« Rien de ce qu'on sait n'est nouveau pour eux, ou ils ne méritent pas leur athamé et leur droit de vie et mort sur nous », grogna le jeune homme avec un geste d'agacement.

« Il s'agit justement de réclamer nos droits », soupira Remus. « C'est une chance unique ! »

« Vous l'attendez depuis si longtemps que ça cette chance ! Et, c'est ça que vous nous proposez, professeur ? Attendre toute notre vie le droit de témoigner contre nos bourreaux ? »

« Mel, ne crie pas si fort ! » - chuchota Hope, alarmée. De fait, la serveuse revenait vers eux, trois assiettes copieuses en équilibre sur ses mains qu'elle plaça devant Tonks, Hope et Remus.

« Je reviens tout de suite avec les deux autres ! »

« Je me demande toujours comment elle fait ça », commenta Tonks rêveuse, comme elle s'éloignait. « Moi, j'en aurais cassé la moitié ! »

« La moitié ? Tu es trop gentille avec toi-même », se moqua Harry – soutenu par le sourire furtif de Remus.

« Aspirant… »

« Oui, chef ? » - demanda Harry avec une naïveté feinte.

La serveuse revint avec les deux dernières assiettes, mettant fin à la tentation d'autorité de Tonks. Chacun se concentra sur son repas, mais Harry remarqua que Hope n'avait attaqué la sienne qu'après que Remus ait montré l'exemple. Mel hésita encore quelques secondes, faisant semblant de ne pas être mis en appétit par son repas avant de sembler renoncer à toute retenue.

« Donc, vous connaissez Mélanion Alexander ? » - demanda Tonks quelques minutes plus tard. Les fourchettes de la fratrie Hespero s'arrêtèrent en plein élan.

« On avait pas à faire à lui directement », souffla Hope, rougissante.

« Ah qui alors ? »

« Un de ses assistants », expliqua encore la jeune femme, s'essuyant les lèvres et repoussant à regret son assiette.

« Combien de fois l'avez vous rencontré ? » - demanda Harry.

« Ho…. Une fois j'ai… vendu mes cheveux…. Une autre… deux dents… des molaires », précisa-t-elle comme si ça minimisait l'horreur de la chose. « Et Mel… »

« J'ai vendu mes cheveux et mes ongles », compléta abruptement son frère. « Plusieurs fois… »

Tonks hocha la tête avant de demander :

« Vous avez été payés ? »

« On y serait pas retourné, sinon ! » éternua Mel.

« Comment ? » continua Tonks froide et technique.

« En or », souffla honteusement Hope.

« Comment êtes-vous entrés en contact avec Alexander et sa bande ? » intervint alors Harry.

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent et comme les autres fois quand la réponse était sérieuse ce fut l'aînée qui s'exprima :

« On a entendu parler de lui par d'autres… »

« Vous connaissez beaucoup d'autres victimes ? » demanda Tonks cachant difficilement cette fois une réelle excitation.

« En fait, c'est surtout une autre qu'on connaissait… on est allés à l'école ensemble… »

« A l'école ? » - s'étonna Harry.

« Rares sont les gens comme nous qui arrivent à entrer dans des écoles officielles de magie », reconnut patiemment Remus, alors que les deux jeunes à ses côtés semblaient profondément vexés de la question de Harry. « Même de seconde qualité… Mais il existe un réseau… un réseau informel de cours pour les enfants lycanthropes… les professeurs sont bénévoles et réunissent leurs élèves chez eux, généralement… »

« Tu as été leur professeur », comprit Harry. Les relations entre les trois lycanthropes devenaient tout d'un coup beaucoup plus claires.

« Oui… avant et après avoir travaillé à Poudlard… » - confirma tranquillement Lupin.

« Notre professeur favori pendant des années », déclara Hope avec son premier vrai sourire.

Harry aurait encore voulu les interroger sur cette vie parallèle que Remus avait menée – une vie qu'il avait parfois devinée sans jamais en avoir d'autres preuves tangibles qu'une odeur sur les vêtements de Lupin, un rendez-vous griffonné sur un morceau de parchemin… mais Tonks ramena la conversation à l'urgence du moment :

« Est-ce que vous seriez prêts à témoigner ? »

Hope se mordit la lèvre, Mel préparait visiblement une nouvelle sortie cinglante mais, une nouvelle fois, Remus prit la direction de la conversation, plongeant son regard dans celui de Tonks :

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur offrir en échange, Tonks ? »

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'acheter mes témoins ! » s'insurgea l'Auror.

« Comment vas-tu les protéger ? »

« Tu crois qu'on n'a pas arrêté toute la bande ? » s'étonna franchement l'Auror.

« Tu veux qu'ils témoignent ? Et tu ne comptes pas les protéger ? Mais sais-tu bien ce qu'ils risquent eux ? »

Harry eut envie de s'interposer mais les deux anciens membres de l'ordre du Phénix ne regardaient rien ni personne.

« Si on trouve leurs photos dans la gazette, s'ils sont expulsés de leur logement, si Mel perd son travail de jardinier magique au Stade de Wimbledon… est-ce que tu trouveras le sommeil, Tonks ? » reprit Remus, implacable.

« Tu sais bien que non ! »

« Donc, tu vas demander une audition à huis clos. » conclut Remus très calmement ;

« Quoi ? Mais, voyons, c'est impossible ! »

« Si. »

« Enfin, Remus, on ne le fait que pour les mineurs ! »

« Et en quoi des créatures « protégées » comme les loups-garous se différencient-elles des mineurs, dis-moi ? » - ironisa Remus et la détermination qui animait son regard et sa voix alors faisait totalement oublier sa fragilité physique.

« Ça s'est jamais fait ! » - contra la jeune femme, mal à l'aise « enfin, que je sache… »

« Et tu as déjà entendu parler de témoignages volontaires de loup-garou ? »

Elle secoua la tête, détournant brusquement le regard.

« Alors, débrouille-toi pour obtenir ces garanties d'anonymat », insista toujours très doucement Remus, mais sans que pour autant sa fermeté et sa décision ne puissent être questionnées. « Si on voit ensuite que le procès risque d'aboutir à une réelle condamnation d'Alexander et sa bande et qu'ils vont pouvoir demander des compensations… On reverra la question »

Tonks hocha lentement la tête sans rien dire d'autres. Harry lut une lueur de victoire et d'étonnement dans les yeux des deux jeunes lycanthropes. Il leur sourit brièvement avant d'intervenir pour la première fois :

« Il leur faudrait un conseil juridique », souffla-t-il.

« Harry, est-ce que tu crois que nous serions là si Justin ne m'avait pas déjà dit oui ? » se moqua doucement Remus.

0000

Bon la suite n'est qu'une théorie de bribes pour l'instant…. Mais ça commence sans doute avec l'analyse des enjeux par Kingsley… A bientôt !


	25. Les différents états de la magie

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire**

Disclaimer : Six tomes – disons-le. Mais mon emprunt au six est si minime qu'il ne doit pas vous empêcher de lire ! - Surtout que maintenant, il est clair que cette fic est un UA... mouarf...

Bon, Hope et Mel vous ont pas mal émus – j'en remets une couche. Et ma lecture du six m'a poussée dans une exploration pour laquelle j'avais pas réellement besoin d'encouragement : les loups-garous... J'aime bien mon idée de réseau de soutien aux loups-garous, enfants soldats et otages d'une guerre magique... Possible donc qu'on les retrouve un jour dans une fic à part entière...

Bienvenue Plumapapotte... oui, je suis moins solaire qu'Alixe (merci ma belle de m'envoyer encore un lecteur !)... mais je me soigne, je me soigne...

**Vingt-cinq -  
L'infinité des possibles  
**ou  
**_Les différents états de la magie_**

**_«_** Bien, passons à l'affaire Alexander », lança brusquement Shacklebolt. Harry sentit les regards de ses compagnons aspirants converger vers lui et il s'enjoignit de garder un visage impassible. « C'est ma bataille », avait dit Tonks. Et bien, on verrait.

« Tonks ? »

« Le Magenmagot nous réclame toujours des victimes en état de témoigner, Commandant », répondit celle-ci, en se décollant du dossier de sa haute chaise pour se pencher en avant. A la longue table où siégeaient les Aurors en titre, elle faisait face de biais à Shackelbolt. Les Aspirants étaient assis autour d'eux sur des chaises pliantes.

« Et ? » demanda Shacklebolt, l'air résigné à entendre que nul loups-garous, harpies ou elfes n'avaient répondu à l'appel de la justice magique.

« Et nous en avons trouvé deux, finalement. »

Il y eut un murmure appréciateur autour de la grande salle de réunion de la Division.

« Une harpie et un troll ? » - lança une voix étouffée et il y eut quelques ricanements. _Ce n'est pas parce qu'on défend la magie blanche plutôt que la noire qu'on est exempt de préjugé_, se rappela amèrement Harry. Ron, à sa gauche, soupira.

« Non, deux loups-garous, le frère et la soeur », corrigea l'Auror Tonks sèchement.

« Grande nouvelle ! » - félicita Shacklebolt. _Parce que dans l'échelle des préjugés, mieux vaut encore être un loup-garou ou un vampire, plutôt qu'un géant ou une harpie_, songea Harry, plus cynique qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Reste à les amener au tribunal », rétorqua Tonks, dégrisant l'atmosphère.

Le Commandant grimaça :

« Pas enregistrés ? »

« Si. »

« Alors ? »

De sa place, Harry ne voyait Tonks que de dos, mais il la connaissait suffisamment maintenant pour reconnaître quand elle évaluait les risques et quand elle décidait de passer à l'action :

« Ils posent des conditions », annonça-t-elle.

« On aura tout vu ! » lança une voix dans la salle ; mais sans doute d'autres l'avaient pensé. _Si les créatures se mettaient à poser des conditions... autant les admettre à Poudlard !_

« Enfin, une condition », précisa Tonks et, comme elle pouvait compter sur toute l'attention de Shacklebolt, elle ne tergiversa pas davantage : « ils veulent témoigner à huis-clos »

« Ce n'est pas possible », grogna Wind.

« Eh bien, leur conseiller juridique fait valoir que, puisque les loups-garous ne sont pas considérés comme des sorciers majeurs de plein droit, ils peuvent bénéficier des mêmes protections juridiques que les mineurs » - expliqua Tonks calmement, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de dérision dans sa voix pour indiquer que l'idée n'était pas d'elle.

« Ils ont un conseiller juridique ? » demanda Shacklebolt, clairement dubitatif.

« Apparemment », répondit Tonks avec un haussement d'épaules.

« C'est qui ? » demanda Pastor.

« Sais pas », répondit légèrement Tonks et peu de ses collègues à la table centrale parurent la croire.

« T'as pas demandé ? » lança Kahn avec un sourcil étonné.

Tonks l'ignora, le regard fixé sur Shacklebolt qui soupira. _Elle a raison, c'est lui qui peut rendre ça possible, pas la peine de s'épuiser en batailles annexes_, songea Harry, décidé à prendre ça comme une leçon de stratégie. _Pardon Remus,_ soupira-t-il in petto, _mais toi aussi tu choisis tes batailles._

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont capables de dire ? » finit par demander, presque à regret, le commandant des Aurors.

« Ils ont vendu des cheveux, des dents, des ongles à plusieurs reprises. Ils connaissent une autre victime et pensent pouvoir peut-être la décider à témoigner elle aussi, si leur anonymat est assuré... »

Tel était l'appât. Shacklebolt mit du temps à y mordre.

« Est-ce qu'ils peuvent nous péter dans les doigts ? » s'enquit-il finalement.

« Le garçon est jardinier à Wimbledon depuis deux ans, la fille a du mal à trouver un boulot stable mais, en ce moment, elle fait des retouches chez Mme Guipure... Le registre a toujours reçu leur déclaration annuelle de domicile depuis leur majorité... Aucune trace d'eux dans les dossiers du Magenmagot à ce jour... »

« Deux petits agneaux ! » - grommela un tout jeune aspirant à la droite d'Harry. Parvati le fusilla du regard avant lui.

« Ils sont... dans cet état depuis quand ? » continua d'interroger Shacklebolt.

« Ils ont été mordus par Greyback et sa bande avant qu'on ne les arrête... » - répondit Tonks avec un air entendu.

Il y eut de nouveaux regards vers Harry qui resta de marbre. Il savait pourquoi ils le regardaient tous : Greyback avait été protégé par Voldemort pendant de longues années pendant lesquelles il avait à la fois augmenté considérablement le nombre de lycanthropes et fait beaucoup pour leur mauvaise réputation. Seule la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait permis son arrestation. _Et qu'on vienne encore me dire que j'aurais dû rester sagement à Privet Drive !_

« La fille avait dix ans et le garçon sept... Comme beaucoup à l'époque, ils ont été enlevés par la bande de Greyback pour grossir les rangs des partisans de Voldemort », raconta Tonks sans aucune émotion perceptible. « Mais un loup-garou... qui ne partageait pas les idées de Greyback, les a fait fuir, eux et une dizaine d'autres... »

_Bon là, obligatoirement, Shacklebolt a compris d'où on les sort, e_stima Harry et pour la première fois, il s'autorisa un coup d'oeil direct au Commandant des Aurors. Mais ce dernier était depuis longtemps passé maître dans le contrôle de l'expression de ses émotions.

« Ils ont ensuite été placés dans une famille d'accueil jusqu'à la majorité de la fille ; ils ont vécu ensemble depuis », continua Tonks, toujours sans regarder les parchemins roulés devant elle. _Je connais mon dossier_, sourit intérieurement Harry. Il y en avait peut-être qui continuaient de trouver Tonks légère et imprévisible ; Harry lui trouvait qu'elle avait su intégrer les règles de la survie administrative tout en se gardant une marge de liberté bien confortable.

« Un vrai conte à faire pleurer les Moldus ! » commenta Pastor. Mais son regard sombre adoucissait son persiflage.

« Oui, un peu », reconnut Tonks. « Mais ça, ça devrait plutôt jouer en notre faveur... »

Il y eut un nouveau silence dans la salle et tous prenaient silencieusement les paris sur ce que le Commandant allait décider.

« Je veux les voir », conclut finalement ce dernier, « s'ils me convainquent, j'irai au Magenmagot... »

« Je vais organiser ça, Commandant », répondit respectueusement et calmement Tonks mais sa chevelure, banalement platine en ce jour de réunion décisive, prit alors un éclat révélateur.

00

« Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé dans la chambre de Ron », lança Tam à la cantonade sur le seuil de la porte de la cuisine.

Harry et Parvati levèrent des yeux curieux de la minutieuse préparation de leur curry vandaloo pour poser des yeux affolés sur le couteau de pierre noire luisante, couvert de runes, que la jeune femme tenait dans ses mains fines. Parvati laissa tomber son propre couteau de cuisine sur la planche à découper.

« T'as trouvé ça où ? » - s'enquit-elle nerveusement avant qu'Harry ne se soit décidé pour une quelconque conduite à tenir.

« Sous une pile de chemises », répondit Tam en haussant les épaules. « Je voulais lui piquer une chemise... pour dormir », ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire complice pour Parvati. Elle entra carrément dans la pièce, tournant et retournant l'athamé dans ses mains.

« Il est bizarre non, ce couteau ? Une drôle de matière... on dirait de la pierre, mais noire comme cela... j'en ai jamais vu avant de pareil »

« Non », confirma Harry dans un murmure.

« Et puis cette drôle de forme, cette lame recourbée... un peu oriental ou celte... » continua la jeune femme, sans lever les yeux. « Et vous avez vu ces drôles de dessins ? »

« Des runes », souffla Parvati, d'une voix étranglée.

« Des quoi ? »

« On dirait des runes », répéta Parvati plus fort. Comme Tam n'affichait qu'incompréhension, elle expliqua : « une écriture très ancienne, prétendument magique... »

« Magique ? Rien que ça ! »

« C'est ce qu'on dit », répondit prudemment la jeune Auror.

« Fais voir », dit alors Dudley, apparaissant brusquement sur le seuil de la cuisine. « Waou, je savais pas que Ron avait un truc pareil ! »

Ça sonnait un peu faux et Harry eut viscéralement envie d'intervenir pour arrêter cette conversation avant qu'elle devienne incontrôlable, mais le regard de Dudley l'en dissuada.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? » s'étonna Tam, sincère.

« Ouais, un couteau de jeux de rôle », répondit Dudley, et Harry et Parvati échangèrent un regard où l'incompréhension le disputait à l'inquiétude. Etait-ce bien raisonnable de laisser Dudley inventer une explication moldue dont ils ne pouvaient pas mesurer les implications ?

« Tu vois Ron jouer aux jeux de rôle ? » demanda Tamara, dubitative. Elle lança d'ailleurs un regard inquisiteur à Harry et Parvati qui sentirent qu'ils ne dégageaient pas, en la matière, toute la certitude qu'ils auraient dû afficher.

Comme un fait exprès, où Parvati verrait ensuite un signe du destin, Ron entra alors, les bras chargés des bières qu'il était allé achetées. Et son sourire s'écroula, dans un concert de cannettes métalliques, quand il vit son athamé dans les mains de Tam.

« Qu'est-ce que... » - s'étrangla t-il, se retournant vers Harry et Parvati d'un air accusateur

« Et vous autres, vous la laissez faire ? »

« Ils me laissent faire quoi ? » s'enquit sèchement Tam.

« Nous ne savions pas jusqu'où tu souhaitais effacer sa mémoire », répondit une singulièrement sarcastique Parvati.

Harry, essayant de l'inviter à plus de prudence, posa sa main sur son épaule, mais elle se dégagea brusquement – _cette manie de fréquenter des Gryffondors_, soupira in petto le jeune homme.

« B'en quoi ? Est-ce que je laisse mon athamé traîner dans la salle de bains, moi ? » - s'énerva la jeune femme. « Et puis, tu crois que ça peut durer comme ça longtemps, Ron ? »

« C'est à moi de décider ça ! »

« Vous parlez de quoi, là ? » -demanda Tam. « Qu'est-ce qui ne peut plus durer, Ron ? »

« Rien, ma chérie, rien ! »

« Moi je vais te dire ce qui ne peut plus durer, Ronald, c'est que vous me preniez tous pour une idiote ! » - explosa contre toute attente la jeune femme. « Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici ! Je ne sais pas ce que représente ce couteau pour vous ! Mais, je sais que vous me cachez des choses ! »

« Tam ! »

« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas étudiants en astronomie, ou en physique...ou ce que vous voulez... Vous êtes inscrits dans aucune université ou institut ni à Londres, ni dans tout le Royaume uni ! » - renchérit-elle.

La sortie figea tout le monde dans la salle.

« J'ai bien trouvé des traces dans les registres médico-sociaux d'un Harry Potter, pupille de la famille Dursley... » - continua Tamara, visiblement fière de ses inquiétantes trouvailles. « Mais ça fait bien dix ans que tu ne sembles pas être allé voir un médecin ou un dentiste, Harry... non d'ailleurs que tu y sois allé très régulièrement avant... Mais aucune trace, et sous aucune forme, de Ronald Weasley... ou de Weasley portant un des prénoms que je connais... Famille qui ne semble pas payer d'impôt, ni disposer d'une voiture... Je n'avais pas ton nom de famille Parvati, mais je suppose que ce serait la même chose... »

« Tu as mené une enquête sur nous ? » s'offusqua Ron.

« Tu sembles oublier que je suis journaliste ! »

Les trois aspirants Aurors se regardèrent longuement.

« Bon », articula Parvati, « tu te décides, Ron ? »

« Très bien », gronda celui-ci, faisant deux pas vers Tam et s'emparant du couteau. La jeune femme instinctivement recula.

« Ceci n'est pas un couteau ordinaire, Tamara, c'est un Athamé. Il est indestructible, imputrescible, insoluble dans l'eau ou dans un quelconque solvant », récita-t-il. « Il ne peut être écrasé, brisé ou entamé, par aucun quelconque procédé physique ou magique. Il est fait de la seule matière qui, d'ailleurs, peut résister à un Avada Kedavra... Il porte mon nom, là ici, et si jamais j'étais tué en mission et mon corps était méconnaissable, on pourrait ainsi m'identifier... » (1)

Tam resta figée un instant avant sans doute cherchant encore à ingurgiter le torrent d'informations données par son petit ami. Et Ron ajouta en guise de résumé :

« C'est un objet magique »

Ceci eut l'avantage de faire réagir la belle jeune femme qui demanda d'un air goguenard :

« Et ça sert à quoi ? A couper en deux les belles jeunes filles ? »

Hermétique aux références de spectacles magiques de sa petite amie, Ron opta pour la pédagogie :

« C'est le seul moyen de défaire certains sortilèges de magie noire. »

« La...magie noire ? », s'esclaffa la jeune femme.

« La magie noire », répéta Ron, sombrement, presque menaçant.

Le sourire moqueur de Tam devint amer à force d'être plaqué sur ses lèvres comme une défense. Personne dans la pièce ne faisait un geste.

« Attends, attends », explosa-t-elle soudain avec un rire nerveux. « Ne me dis pas que vous... vous faites partie d'une de ces sectes néo-druidiques ? »

Elle sembla trouver quelque vigueur et de contenance en développant sa nouvelle hypothèse : « C'est ça ? Vous vous réunissez à Stonehenge le 21 juin et vous accouplez au hasard, en vous prenant pour des cerfs sacrés ? Je vous trouvais bizarres, mais là ! »

Comprenant en même temps que Harry et Parvati que Ron allait sans doute exploser si Tamara continuait de le comparer à un cerf, Dudley intervint :

« Tam, ils ne font pas partie d'une secte. Ce sont juste des gens... différents de toi et moi... »

« Différents ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de différents ? Pour autant que je puisse en juger : Ils mangent, ils baisent et ils puent des pieds comme n'importe qui ! » - répliqua sèchement la journaliste.

« Mais ils ne vont pas chez un médecin, ils ne vont pas dans nos écoles et ils portent en permanence sur eux des couteaux qui résistent à la magie noire », contra patiemment Dudley. « Ils ont des...pouvoirs »

« Des pouvoirs ? »

« Oui, des pouvoirs magiques – Attends ! – ils ont des baguettes, des balais volants, ils peuvent voyager dans l'espace en se... dématérialisant... Ils ont leur propre Ministère et leurs propres lois ! »

Tam ne parut pas une seconde impressionnée par la profession de foi de Dudley.

«On dirait que tu parles d'extra-terrestres, Dudley ! Tu passes trop de temps sur tes jeux vidéo ! Tout ça est impossible ! Impossible ! Harry est ton cousin ! »

« Oui, c'est le fils de ma tante. Et c'est un sorcier, comme sa mère et son père avant lui... »

Harry leva brusquement la tête en entendant ces mots – Etait-ce la fréquentation de Luna qui rendait Dudley capable d'accepter aussi calmement la magie et même de revendiquer sa parenté avec des sorciers ? Etait-ce qu'il avait attendu depuis tant d'années ? Mais les yeux de son cousin volaient autour de la pièce comme à la recherche de nouvelles idées.

« ...comme Parvati, comme Ron et comme Luna aussi... » - ajouta-t-il finalement.

« Luna ? » cracha Tamara. « Ça s'est sûr que cette fille t'a ensorcelé ! »

Un ange douloureux passa dans la pièce. Ron fut le premier à se secouer. _Avec un certain courage_, reconnut Harry.

« Dudley dit la vérité », dit-il doucement. « Je suis un sorcier, Tam... Je suis Aspirant Auror... Je lutte contre les usages interdits de la magie... »

« Et tu te fiches de moi ! »

« Non, Tamara »

Ils se dévisagèrent avec un mélange de défiance et d'affection qui émut Parvati.

« Il faut lui montrer, Ron », souffla-t-elle.

« Me montrez quoi ? N'espérez pas me convertir à l'adoration de Cerridwen », lâcha Tam, un peu nerveusement. Le rouquin soupira avec fatalisme et ouvrit son blouson d'où il sortit sa baguette. Tamara sursauta en la voyant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? »

« Ma baguette », répondit Ron, avec une patience que Harry ne lui connaissait pas. « Tu veux quoi ? »

« Comment ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour te convaincre ? » - explicita Ron, avec une dérision douloureuse. « Transplaner ? Métamorphoser un objet ? Transformer Harry en singe ? »

« Hé ! » - protesta pour la forme ce dernier, « on avait dit pas de transplanation dans l'appart ! »

« Ah et l'autre jour alors ? » demanda innocemment Dudley.

« Quel autre jour ? »

« Quand tu t'es matérialisé dans l'étagère à épices, devant ma mère en plus ! »

« Ta tante est venue ici ? Et tu m'as rien dit ? » - s'écria Parvati. « Ça s'est passé comment ? »

« Mal. » - avoua Harry, agacé des regards offusqués de Ron et de Parvati. « Je croyais qu'on expliquait à Tam la magie ! »

Tous les regards retournèrent vers la jeune femme qui semblait encore hésiter.

« Vous me faîtes une blague, hein... c'est... c'est un scénario de jeu de rôle, c'est ça ? », affirma-t-elle, cherchant de nouveau une explication qu'elle puisse maîtriser.

« C'est quoi un jeu _drôle_ ? » - demanda avec lassitude et exaspération Parvati. Mais Dudley secoua la tête.

« Tam, tu devrais leur laisser une chance ! »

« Une chance de quoi ? De se foutre de moi ! »

« De te montrer leurs... pouvoirs »

Tamara le fusilla du regard.

« Toi, tu crois que tu ne m'en as pas assez fait ? Faut que tu te ligues avec eux... »

« Oh merde ! » - s'exclama Dudley, pas très gentiment. « Montre-lui Ron, peut-être que ça la fera taire ! »

Ron hésita visiblement. Puis très lentement, il sembla se décider et désigna la chaise en formica devant Tamara :

« Tu veux que j'en fasse... un fauteuil ? » - demanda-t-il assez timidement.

Comme Tamara regardait, affolée, toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, sans doute dans l'espoir que quelqu'un mette enfin un terme à la blague, Ron soupira et leva sa baguette. Dans un pop très net, un lourd et confortable de cuir vint prendre tout l'espace disponible dans la petite cuisine.

Tam sursauta, lâchant un petit cri apeuré.

« Comment... comment tu fais ça ? »

« Métamorphose », répondit Ron.

« Ça impressionne toujours, hein ? » - commenta Dudley avec une certaine jubilation.

Quand Tam sembla oser bouger, elle fit le tour du fauteuil, l'inspectant sous toutes ses coutures comme à la recherche d'un truc, pour finir par s'y asseoir un peu lourdement.

« Je suis folle à lier», murmura-t-elle, le visage entre les mains.

« Tamara, les Moldus au courant de notre existence sont très peu nombreux », commença Parvati, souhaitant sans doute la réconforter.

« Les Mol-quoi ? »

« Ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques » - traduisit automatiquement Harry. « Toi, Dudley... »

« Donc, vous êtes tous capables de changer les chaises en fauteuils ? » s'enquit Tam.

« Pas seulement... on peut... allumer un feu », répondit Parvati en pointant sa baguette vers l'évier ou s'élevèrent rapidement des flammes violettes. Tam sursauta de nouveau, peut-être un peu moins haut que la première fois.

« Ou encore déplacer des objets », continua Parvati, attirant à elle le livre de cuisine, « transplaner », proposa –t-elle encore, disparaissant d'un bout de la cuisine pour réapparaître à l'autre.

« Ça, ça fout un de ces mal au coeur ! » commenta Dudley pour le bénéfice de Tam qui lui jeta un regard vide.

Mais Parvati cherchait encore des exemples : « Ou faire des métamorphoses plus complexes, transformer un objet en animal, par exemple... »

« Tu sais faire tout ça, toi ? » demanda Tam se tournant vers Ron qui se vexa légèrement.

« Bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu croies ! »

Tam baissa les yeux, regardant ses mains posées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, et Ron reprit :

« Tiens ce fauteuil...je peux... je peux en faire un animal ! » - proposa-t-il et de nouveau, Harry et Parvati échangèrent un regard inquiet. La métamorphose n'avait jamais été le grand fort de Ron sans parler de transformations trans-espèces !

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Tamara sur ses gardes.

« Ce que tu veux ! » - répondit Ron.

Tam sembla étudier la question sérieusement et murmura :

« Un chien ? »

« Un chien ? N'importe quel chien ?» - s'enquit Ron, un peu nerveux cette fois. _MacGonagal n'a jamais pensé à nous dire que la métamorphose serait un argument de drague auprès des Moldues_, songea Harry, avec dérision.

« Oh, un setter irlandais ? » demanda Tam avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste.

« Un setter irlandais », répéta Ron, visiblement à la recherche d'une image mentale assez précise pour le guider dans sa métamorphose.

« Je peux le faire », proposa gentiment Parvati, mais Ron lui lança un regard noir et commença à murmurer les diverses incantations nécessaires. Parvati se dépêcha de faire lever Tamara qui se laissa étrangement conduire.Un nouveau pop fit apparaître un chien à poil long et au regard humide, qui sauta joyeusement sur toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il ressemblait assez à un setter irlandais, encore que Parvati trouva qu'il était aussi raide qu'une chaise.

« Attends, il a jamais réussi un truc aussi dur du premier coup », le défendit loyalement Harry. « On devrait prendre une photo et l'envoyer à Hermione ! »

« Bon, allez, ça suffit », marmonna Ron, les oreilles écarlates – et Harry se demanda un peu tard si c'était les critiques de Parvati ou la référence à Hermione qui le gênaient le plus « Finite incantem »

La chaise revint, intacte et singulièrement commune après ces transformations, et Tam, blanche et défaite se laissa de nouveau tomber dessus. Elle semblait avoir renoncé à trouver ses propres explications.

« J'ai pas rêvé, hein ? »

« Non, Tamara », dit doucement Ron en lui prenant doucement la main.

« Bon », commenta Parvati, en dressant de nouveau sa propre baguette « Maintenant, je vais pouvoir préparer ce curry _normalement_ et nous allons enfin pouvoir dîner ! »

000

« Jeune homme, pouvez-vous vous présenter ? » - demanda Rivers tout doucement.

« Je m'appelle Mel, Melyor Hespero », répondit le jeune loup-garou, visiblement impressionné par la magnificence du bureau de la juge.

« Melyor ? » répéta le greffier, la plume suspendue dans les airs.

« Oui, M. E. L. Y. O. R. », explicita l'interpellé, avec un sourire triste. « Mes parents avaient de grandes ambitions pour ma soeur et moi, voyez-vous : l'espoir et l'excellence... » (2)

La juge toussota, sans doute pour dissiper l'émotion qui flottait dans la pièce, et reprit de son ton le plus neutre :

« Vous avez été mordu en même temps que votre soeur ? »

Hope Hespero avait été la première à témoigner le matin même. Justin avait pensé que son maintien modeste et respectueux était plus à même de bien disposer la juge en leur faveur. Et en effet, Shauna Rivers avait été impressionnée par son histoire douloureuse comme par sa narration factuelle et polie. « Si Mel ne se lance pas dans une diatribe contre les préjugés sorciers, ça devrait rouler », avait estimé Tonks entre les deux auditions.

« Oui... Greyback a attaqué la maison de nos parents... Mon père était botaniste et ma mère sage-femme... Il leur a reproché de ne pas être venue aider une louve-garou qui était morte en couche peu avant – je n'ai jamais su si elle leur avait vraiment demandé de l'aide...Peu importe, d'ailleurs...Greyback a rodé autour de la maison jusqu'à la pleine lune... Mon père croyait qu'il arriverait à nous protéger – ou qu'il n'oserait jamais réellement nous attaquer... mais il se trompait... »

Harry se rappela de ce Noël où Lupin avait parlé de sa propre morsure. Là encore, Greyback avait tenu ses parents pour responsable d'un quelconque désagrément et s'en était pris à leur enfant. Sans doute était-ce la raison pour laquelle Remus n'avait pu laisser les enfants loups-garous sans aide.

« Vous avez été conduit au campement de Greyback... » - reprit la juge, suivant les éléments déjà donnés par Hope.

« Oh, on en a fait des campements », soupira Melyor. « Des cachettes provisoires, des grands campements souterrains secrets... On a beaucoup bougé avant d'arriver à un campement où vivaient déjà une dizaine d'enfants comme nous... On y est resté là deux ans... jusqu'au jour où... on nous a aidés à nous enfuir. »

« Je sais que nous nous éloignons du sujet qui vous amène aujourd'hui dans ce bureau, mais pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous vous êtes enfuis ? »

« Vous savez ce que c'est de n'avoir pas dix ans mais de manger de la viande crue trois fois par jour parce que c'est votre _vraie_ nature ? » demanda agressivement le jeune homme. « Nous étions tous malades...On vomissait, on avait la diarrhée...On ne mangeait pas assez...et jamais rien de cuit ou de chaud...On n'avait pas le droit aux vêtements chauds en hiver parce que nos _poils_ devaient nous suffire... »

Il secoua la tête.

« Beaucoup sont morts... » - conclut-t-il « _Des faibles_, ils disaient... Hope a été malade elle aussi et j'ai cru qu'elle allait mourir...J'avais tellement peur qu'elle meure elle aussi. Et puis cet homme, plus âgé et plus calme que les autres, l'a soignée avec des potions, des vraies... En cachette...C'était interdit les potions, vous savez... _Un truc de sorcier_... Il venait nous voir... il nous parlait de dehors, de la guerre... de pourquoi on était là, de ce que nous voulions... Un jour, on a été sept à lui dire qu'on voulait partir... Il s'est arrangé pour qu'on le fasse...»

« Cet homme était... un loup-garou ? » s'enquit Rivers, sans chercher à cacher sa curiosité.

« Oui. »

La juge attendit mais il fut très rapidement clair que, comme sa soeur avant lui, Melyor ne dirait rien de plus sur l'identité de l'homme qui les avait arrachés à Greyback. Justin à sa droite fit d'ailleurs un geste que la juge interpréta correctement :

« Ce qui nous amène à ce que vous avez fait part la suite », reprit Rivers, reconnaissant sa défaite. « Vous avez vécu six ans dans une famille sorcière... »

« Oui... des gens courageux, n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'avaient pas eu d'enfants... Ils se sont occupés de nous comme ils ont pu... mais ils étaient âgés et pauvres eux aussi. Hope a pensé que nous devions nous débrouiller seuls... Elle a prit des petits travaux de ci de là et je l'ai suivie... »

_Cinq ans plus tard environ_, réfléchit Harry. _La guerre était terminée... est-ce que Remus était d'accord ? Est-ce qu'il était toujours en relation avec eux ?_ Remus n'avait pas parlé de cet épisode dans ses mémoires, et même si Harry comprenait pourquoi, il trouvait cela plutôt dommage.

« Vous êtes néanmoins aujourd'hui jardinier, et considéré comme particulièrement compétent dans le traitement des maladies magiques des plantes, la pousse accélérée des gazons et les croisements de fleurs », lut la juge à haute voix.

Harry reconnut devant Rivers le rapport que Tonks et lui avaient écrit après être allés, à la demande de Shacklebolt, interroger le chef jardinier de Wimbledon. Ce dernier qui avait paru particulièrement inquiet qu'ils posent des questions sur Hespero :

« Mel ? C'est un gamin un peu chaud et impulsif ! Mais quand on sait le prendre, c'est un bon gars et puis il n'a pas son pareil pour vous remettre une pelouse en état après un match de Quidditch ou faire des compositions originales pour les mi-temps ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? C'est pas trop grave, j'espère ? »

« Rien, il a juste été témoin d'un trafic et nous faisons une enquête de moralité », avait expliqué Tonks. « Vous nous rassurez, l'avocat de la défense pourra pas nous le démolir !»

Harry espéra que le vieux jardinier ne briserait pas les derniers rêves de Melyor quand il apprendrait la nature du trafic et pourquoi le jeune homme y était mêlé.

« Oui, ça vous épate, hein ? » répondait le jeune jardinier avec agressivité.

Justin posa la main sur le bras de Melyor qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Votre père vous a sans doute transmis la passion des plantes ? »

Melyor haussa les épaules.

« Vous savez, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'autres voies pour un loup-garou que les petites fleurs... Une des rares connaissances qui ne nous est pas refusée... je suppose qu'on croit que ça nous intéressera pas ! »

« Vous avez étudié la botanique ? »

« Oui »

« Dans les livres ? »

« Dans les livres et avec des professeurs bénévoles... des gens qui ont voulu aider les enfants enlevés par Fenrir Greyback... »

Un silence plana dans la pièce – _combien de temps faudra-t-il pour que cette guerre ne soit plus un tabou, pour qu'on puisse en parler ouvertement, pour que toutes les souffrances soient reconnues ? -_ se demanda Harry, se retenant de soupirer. Finalement, Mel ajouta, plus amer qu'agressif :

« Bien sûr, tout cela était interdit... mais nous avons été discrets et, jusqu'à présent, personne n'est venue nous empêcher de nous entraider... »

L'implicite pesa une nouvelle fois sur l'ambiance de la pièce.

« Malgré votre travail, vous avez été obligé de vendre... » - reprit finalement Rivers, revenant au motif officiel de cette entrevue.

« Mes ongles et mes cheveux... c'était l'année dernière, entre deux contrats à Wimbledon... Hope n'avait pas de travail... Elle avait déjà vendu ses cheveux et ses ongles et elle venait de vendre deux dents... Sans me le dire ! »

La colère rentrée de Melyor était brûlante. Et Harry eut le sentiment qu'il était peut-être aujourd'hui dans ce bureau autant à cause de cette colère qu'en raison des bonnes paroles de Remus Lupin.

« Vendre des dents ? Vous vous rendez compte ! » - s'écriait le jeune loup-garou. « Elle voulait y retourner et je le lui ai interdit ! »

Il sourit furtivement – et Harry se dit que sourire lui allait bien ; ça le rendait plus jeune et plus sympathique.

« D'habitude, c'est elle qui m'interdit des trucs – elle a toujours peur que j'ai des ennuis.. » - leur confia-t-il. « Mais là, c'est moi qui ait poussée une gueulante ! Elle a pleuré qu'on avait plus d'argent pour le loyer, qu'on avait déjà demandé de l'aide à ...d'autres loups-garous... Alors j'y suis allé - j'ai vendu mes cheveux et mes ongles... J'ai refusé de vendre des dents ! » - précisa-t-il.

On entendit le glissement de la plume du greffier pendant les secondes qui suivirent. La juge hocha longuement la tête et demanda :

« Vous n'y êtes allé qu'une fois ? »

« En revenant, je me suis dit que c'était pas possible, que ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça... » - répondit Melyor avec la même colère rentrée, la même fierté blessée que précédemment. « J'ai écrit à... à notre vieux protecteur que j'avais besoin de lettres de références pour que le chef jardinier de Wimbledon m'engage durablement... »

« Votre vieux protecteur ? »

« Celui qui nous a aidé à nous enfuir, qui nous a trouvé une famille d'accueil...nous a permis d'avoir une éducation... et nous a convaincus de venir vous parler aujourd'hui », explicita Mel, comme à regret « Vous voulez que je l'appelle comment ? »

« Par son nom ? » suggéra la juge.

« Et ça vous avancera à quoi ? » rétorqua le jeune Hespero avant même que Justin puisse lever la main pour s'interposer.

« Sans doute, pouvons-nous nous en passer à ce stade », reconnut la magistrate, à regret. « Vous avez vu Alexander à cette occasion ? »

« Non, mais tout cela se passait dans son magasin, enfin dans l'annexe où ils préparaient des potions... Et ce gars, Negri, il nous a parlé de lui plusieurs fois... dans le genre, n'allez pas bavasser ou Alexander vous retrouvera ! »

Rivers hocha la tête et regarda Tonks et Harry qui avaient écouté sans un mot les deux interrogatoires.

« J'ai bien fait d'insister, dites-moi ! Nous avons maintenant la preuve de la durée et de la préméditation...Et de vraies victimes...Intimidation, exploitation...Le dossier se tient ! »

Les deux Aurors remercièrent la juge du compliment d'un signe de tête, mais celle-ci s'était déjà tournée vers Melyor : « Nous allons pouvoir réunir le tribunal et, pendant les premières audiences, nous nous référerons à des témoignages protégés... Cependant, jeune homme, il est important que vous réfléchissiez à la possible nécessité de devoir répéter tout cela devant un tribunal public.»

« Est-ce que ça suffirait à l'envoyer en prison ? » - s'enquit Melyor, clairement dubitatif.

« Si votre 'conseiller juridique' manoeuvre aussi habilement que nous en avons l'habitude », répondit la juge, avec un regard entendu vers Justin, « ça devrait même vous permettre d'offrir une maison à votre soeur ! »

000

Oui, bon c'est l'été et je suis désespérément optimiste sans doute sur la marche du monde... mais, dans le prochain, Fudge contre-attaque, Mollyu vient petit-déjeuner et le procès commence...ça s'appelle, pour vous donner une idée : _La mesure de l'ennemi_...

Notes

(1) Je devais depuis longtemps à Vert ce que j'entendais pas Athamé... voilà... Robin utilise ce terme dans une de ses fics et comme je les traduis, j'ai cherché ce que c'était... C'est effectivement un couteau druidique, utilisé pour certaines cérémonies et préparations... De là à en faire un peu plus que ça...

(2) Un autre prénom puritain anglais... Je les trouve complètement incroyables non, ces prénoms... Ils me font penser aux prénoms cathares et occitans – mais je crois que je vais vous pondre une communauté sorcière cathare un de ces jours alors, j'aurais l'occasion d'y revenir...


	26. La mesure de l'ennemi

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire**

**Générique habituel… les mêmes sources, les mêmes re-lectrices,  
le même désintéressement…**

Il est sûr que j'ai mis le temps, je sais… Cette histoire est toujours plus difficile à écrire que _L'inné et l'acquis_, me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est un constat

Du léger et du grave, on continue comme ça **Alixe**, on continue comme ça !

Trop téméraire Remus, **Lunenoire**… Je pense un jour l'écrire cette histoire…  
On verra si c'est si téméraire que ça  
Oui, ils ont pas été tellement aidés ces enfants à mon avis, **Alana Chantelune… **je crois pas extrapoler beaucoup de ce qu'on lit dans le six entre les lignes…

Oui, **Théalie,** tout le monde a pas mal avancé dans le dernier chapitre…

Merci de tes encouragement **Bartimeus **– oui c'était un tout petit spoiler…  
mais un spoiler quand même !

Tamara est quand même bien utile ** Guézanne**

**Tam n'est pas non plus ma meilleure amie même si elle très utile  
– **ceux qui ne savent rien sont très utiles pour les narrateurs…**  
**Est-elle dangereuse ? On verra  
** Fée fléau **s'interroge sur la contre-attaque de Fudge… allons voir !

**26 - La mesure de l'ennemi**

« Tu fais quoi à midi, Harry ? » demanda Ron, arrivant dans son dos alors qu'il se servait du café.

« Hum, a priori, je suis pas là... Tonks n'a pas l'air de vouloir quitter la Division tant qu'on a pas éclusé nos dossiers en retard », répondit Harry, lui tendant la tasse qu'il s'était versé et se mettant à en remplir une autre. « Et, comme on est même pas sur le tableau de service.. »

Il n'y avait donc aucune chance qu'ils récupèrent une affaire aujourd'hui. La cause était entendue. L'administratif était la partie de son travail qui demandait à Harry le plus de sacrifices. Seamus, arrivant derrière eux, sourit :

« Le syndrome de fin de mois ! Moi, c'est pareil ! »

« Et bien, on pourrait manger ensemble », proposa Ron, avec une excitation un peu surprenante qui s'expliqua immédiatement. « Tam doit venir avec Ginny ! »

« Ron », soupira Harry sans prendre la peine de finir sa phrase. Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il essayait de tempérer la volonté de son ami de TOUT montrer à sa petite amie. « Je ne suis pas moins prudent que Luna », rétorquait immanquablement Ron. Harry n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de lui faire remarquer qu'il y avait eu un temps où l'idée d'être comparé à Luna Lovegood aurait horrifié le plus roux de ses amis.

« La mignonne Tam ? » interrogea Seamus avec un clin d'oeil complice. « Je lui sers de guide quand tu veux Ron ! »

Ce dernier aurait sans doute trouvé le moyen d'affirmer ses droits sur sa petite amie mais, quand il ouvrit la bouche, les portes de la Division claquèrent violemment. Les trois Aspirants, comme la moitié des Aurors présents, se retournèrent avec curiosité puisque aucune arrestation n'avait été annoncée.

Trois hommes entrèrent ; aucun ne portait d'uniforme d'Auror, mais tous affichaient une allure fière et hautaine qui les identifiait immédiatement comme des membres du Ministère – et pas comme les plus intéressants, ajouta mentalement Harry.

« Hé mais ? » souffla Seamus.

« Oui, le plus grand est bien Percy », confirma sombrement Ron.

Les trois Aspirants restèrent prudemment en retrait derrière un grand pilier, observant la vie de la division s'arrêter en plein élan, comme si un sort de stupefixion venait de toucher tous ses membres. Seul, Shacklebolt sortit lentement de son bureau pour les accueillir. Mais, sans attendre d'être entré dans son bureau, un homme sec et brun l'apostropha :

« Commandant, nous sommes heureux que vous soyez disponible ! Nous venons sur les ordres du Ministre pour faire le point sur plusieurs dossiers ! »

« Stiffen est un tueur », annonça Pastor, à la gauche des trois Aspirants. « On dit qu'il rêve de prendre la tête des affaires internes.»

« Soyez sûr que M. le Ministre serait venu en personne s'il en avait eu le loisir », ajouta un petit blond rondouillard, plus aimable. Percy se contenta de hocher la tête comme pour marquer son accord avec ses collègues.

Shacklebolt les dévisagea tous les trois, comme pour prendre leur mesure, avant d'articuler sobrement : « Hé bien, entrez. »

Il fit un pas en avant, dégageant la porte de son bureau et eut un geste de la main. Sans attendre, les trois hommes s'engouffrèrent en terrain conquis. Shacklebolt hocha la tête et se tourna vers Kahn, le second en titre de la Division et d'un regard le chargea du commandement.

Seamus siffla : « Eh bien, ça s'appelle une déclaration de guerre, ça non ? »

« Vous pariez combien qu'un de leurs dossiers s'appelle 'Harry Potter' ? » demanda Ron mi-goguenard, mi-nerveux.

Le dit Harry, lui, soupira, désolé de penser que Ron avait sans doute raison. Puis il se gendarma – il avait toujours su que ça se passerait ainsi, que Fudge chercherait à l'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa quête de vérité ! Et Shacklebolt l'avait sans doute mesuré encore mieux que lui ! Harry serra les poings, décidant qu'il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de regretter la machinerie qu'il avait lancée.

Kahn invita du regard tous les désoeuvrés à reprendre leurs activités normales et Harry obtempéra. Il retourna sans un commentaire à la table où Tonks essayait de mettre un terme à leur rapport sur le marché noir des tapis volants à Londres. Elle fit comme lui et, en fait, quasiment toute la division fit comme si rien de particulier ne venait de se passer.

Mais l'entrevue dura. Midi arriva bientôt et, contrairement à leurs habitudes, aucun Auror ne bougea : à croire que personne n'avait faim ou qu'aucune affaire ne nécessitait de déplacement. Harry ne savait pas combien d'Aurors soutenait réellement Shacklebolt – _sans doute pas tous, mais tous ont envie de savoir ce qui se trame !_

Quand la pendule centrale annonça une heure – et le temps extérieur, apparemment pluvieux, il se leva brusquement pour aller voir Ron :

« Tu devrais envoyer un hibou à Ginny »

« Sans blague », répondit son ami sans lever les yeux du rapport qu'il relisait une plume à la main – Wind, face à lui, faisait semblant de ne pas les écouter.

« Tu l'as déjà fait », comprit Harry.

« Aucune envie que Gin ne transforme Percy ou cafard ou pire - qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle pense de lui », expliqua Ron. « Sans parler de ma vie amoureuse ! Je leur ai dit de nous attendre au Pique-Nique sur le Pré »

Harry acquiesça en silence, mesurant la prudence de Ron au choix d'un restaurant éloigné et encore peu connu, et revint lentement vers sa place. Il allait l'atteindre quand la porte du bureau de Shacklebolt s'ouvrit tout aussi bruyamment que les envoyés de Fudge étaient entrés.

« Vous aurez compris, que tout ceci n'est qu'une question de priorité, commandant », annonça le dénommé Stiffen, sortant le premier.

Percy et le rondouillard le suivaient et opinèrent lourdement du chef.

« Je ne suis pas maître de l'agenda du Magenmagot », objecta sobrement Shacklebolt, dressé, formidable et calme, sur le seuil de son bureau.

Un grand nombre d'Aurors échangèrent des regards éloquents. Quelle était l'affaire qui avait bien pu déclencher une telle intervention politique du Ministère ?

« Moi, je parierais sur les 'agneaux' », souffla Ferrer qui se tenait tout contre la table de Tonks et Harry – lesquels décidèrent d'un commun accord silencieux de ne pas commenter.

« Il s'agit de donner des garanties au sorcier moyen », expliqua l'inimitable Percy Weasley, « Il faut qu'il soit sûr que SA sécurité est la priorité du Ministère ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je disais », affirma Ferrer à Tonks – laquelle laissa son nez s'allonger de cinq bon centimètres en guise de réponse.

Sans l'ombre d'un agacement, Shacklebolt eut, de l'avis d'Harry, la seule réponse possible :

« Cher M. Weasley, je ne choisis pas non plus l'identité des victimes... »

« Tse, tse, tse » l'interrompit Stiffen, le grand brun qui avait l'air de diriger la petite équipée. « Vous avez des moyens réduits, commandant, il s'agit de ne pas les disperser ! Ce que Percival essaie de vous expliquer c'est que pense le sorcier moyen quand il ouvre la Gazette ? Voit-il ses Aurors veiller à la sécurité de ses biens et à celle de sa famille ? » L'homme secoua la tête répondant visiblement à sa propre question. « Non. Il pense qu'on semble bien plus intéressé par des quêtes nobles certes, mais qui lui sont lointaines ! »

Pastor eut un regard entendu pour Tonks qui froissa nerveusement un parchemin. Harry essaya de mesurer combien il était personnellement responsable de l'intérêt adverse que le Ministère portait soudain à l'affaire Alexander. Mais Shacklebolt inspira et demanda très innocemment :

« Le sorcier moyen ne condamne pas le commerce des dents de loups-garous ? »

Les trois envoyés du Ministère se raidirent brusquement, comme si le mot lui-même était une insulte.

« Il me semble que c'est très clair », remarqua Percy avec acidité.

« Malheureusement », soupira le petit blond rondouillard.

« Vous jouez à un jeu dangereux, Shacklebolt », conclut Stiffen.

« C'était déjà ce que me disait ma mère », répondit le commandant, en leur ouvrant la porte de la Division.

00

Finalement le repas de midi avec Tam et Ginny arriva à point nommé pour briser l'impression de nasse en train de se refermer provoquée par la visite des Affaires internes sur nos jeunes Aspirants Aurors. Quand Parvati, Dean, Ron et Harry les rejoignirent dans le petit restaurant, un peu à l'écart du Chemin de Traverse, les deux jeunes femmes étaient installées sur une grande nappe à carreau près d'un ruisseau limpide. Elles semblaient bavarder avec animation quand ils entrèrent mais elles protestèrent quand même de leur retard.

« On aurait vraiment préféré être là », confia Dean, en s'allongeant paresseusement dans l'herbe, « moi, la politique ! »

Mais Ron s'empressa de lancer la conversation sur ce qu'elles avaient vu le matin même avant qu'aucune des deux n'ait l'idée de poser des questions. Faut dire qu'elles doivent faire la paire, songea Harry en les écoutant raconter leur visite aux couturières de Madame Guipure.

Les sandwiches et les tourtes étaient apparus sur la nappe, et les manœuvres de Fudge passées au second plan, quand une jeune femme entra dans le petit restaurant.

« Mademoiselle Lovegood ! La fierté de notre établissement », s'écria le tenancier, sortant précipitamment de sa cuisine.

« Luna ! » s'écria Ginny –Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard – Luna et Tam restaient toujours difficilement dans la même pièce et leur rencontre dans un lieu public, sorcier de surcroît, était potentiellement explosif.

Mais une troisième personne s'intéressa à la jeune femme avant qu'elle ait pu choisir son interlocuteur. Il se rua sur elle, bousculant le tenancier.

« Mademoiselle Lovegood ? Des éditions Lovegood ? »

« Heu, oui, c'est moi. »

« Oh, mademoiselle, c'est Merlin lui-même qui vous met sur ma route ! »

« … »

« Je… je vous ai déjà envoyée trois manuscrits, mademoiselle, trois manuscrits représentants chacun seize rouleaux de parchemin ! »

« Vraiment ? Et sur quoi portaient ces manuscrits ? » - répondit très sérieusement Luna sans même tenter d'interrompre l'homme.

« Sur des faits très graves », commença l'homme, se rapprochant d'elle et baissant le ton, « un complot ! Un complot horrible ! »

« Vraiment ? » répéta Luna sans même l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Oui, sur les raisons secrètes de l'interdiction de l'élevage privé des hippogriffes ! » révéla l'homme, se rapprochant encore d'elle pour expliquer sa théorie. « C'était d'ailleurs le titre de mon premier manuscrit, mais un ami m'a fait remarquer que c'était un peu long… »

« L'élevage des hippogriffes », répéta Luna, patiente et lointaine.

« En fait, c'est le lobby des fabricants de balais, je devrais dire le quasi-monopole des moyens de locomotion aériens ! » expliqua l'homme, s'animant de nouveau et perdant du même coup le contrôle de sa voix. Quelques rires s'élevèrent dans la salle.

« Les fabricants de balais ? » - interrogea Luna poliment.

« Ils veulent maintenir leur monopole bien sûr… » - affirma l'homme avec de grands gestes des mains.

« Tu t'imagines, Harry, devoir vérifier que les gens ont leur permis d'utilisation des hippogriffes ? » sourit Dean tout bas.

« Votre hippogriffe est-il prêt à ne pas prendre en chasse un balai qui vous dépasse ?», renchérit Ron, pendant que Parvati, faute de trouver les mots adéquats, faisait apparaître pour Tam une pédagogique image animée d'hippogriffe sur sa serviette.

« Pas plus stupide que d'interdire la pratique de la magie aux enfants pendant les vacances », ronchonna Ginny, avant de se retourner vers Luna à qui elle essayait toujours de signaler sa présence.

« …et vous me dites que votre manuscrit vous a été refusé trois fois ? » demanda Luna, compatissante.

« Oui, pourtant la dernière fois, j'avais ajouté en annexe les conseils utiles pour l'élevage domestique des hippogriffes… » - continua l'auteur malheureux.

« Quand on parle d'hippogriffe, je pense toujours à Hagrid qui voulait qu'on s'agenouille devant eux en troisième année ! », se rappela Dean, avec un frisson rétrospectif.

« Je me demande si cet olibrius a jamais volé sur le dos d'un hippogriffe », s'agaça Ron. « D'après Hermione, c'est pas de tout repos ! »

« Parce que Hermione… ? » s'étonna Dean. Harry ne se sentit pas le courage de remuer le passé et il tourna la tête vers Luna qui proposait :

« Vous savez ce qu'on va faire, vous allez m'écrire un article court, environ 30 cm de parchemin et je vais le publier dans la rubrique Tribune libre du Chicaneur… »

« Elle est toujours trop gentille, Luna ! » commenta Parvati en secouant la tête.

« Si son père n'avait pas publié mon interview en cinquième année… » - commença Harry.

« Harry, tu ne peux pas prendre au sérieux l'idée de voler quotidiennement sur des hippogriffes ! »

« Moi non plus, on ne me prenait pas au sérieux ! »

« Ne me remerciez pas, maintenant, excusez-moi, des amis qui m'attendent ! » termina Luna en tombant dans les bras de Ginny comme on s'accroche à une bouée. Ce n'est qu'en se détachant de son amie, qu'elle entrevit Tam qui la dévisageait, pour une fois, avec plus de curiosité que d'animosité.

« Ainsi, tu es éditrice ? » l'interrogea-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

Luna répondit avec beaucoup de bonne grâce à toutes ses questions et, à la fin du repas, la journaliste moldue partit avec son ancienne rivale visiter une imprimerie et une maison d'édition magiques.

« Venez nous rejoindre en sortant du Ministère », proposa Luna en partant, « Dudley doit passer et on doit sortir… côté moldu ! »

Suivant ce programme à la lettre, les trois couples ne rentrèrent que fort tard à l'appartement ; ils avaient à peine passer le seuil qu'un hibou à l'air officiel fondit sur Harry.

« Une mission ? » demanda Dudley, toujours prêt à crâner devant Tam.

« Non, c'est un hibou du Ministère », le corrigea Parvati, « pour toi, Harry ! »

Harry ouvrit, les doigts un peu nerveux, le parchemin roulé, alors que Ron essayait d'amadouer le hibou qui devait sans doute les attendre depuis des heures avec un morceau de jambon.

« Alors ? »

« M. Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980 à Godric Hollow, résidant au cinquième étage de l'immeuble moldu situé 128, Houghton Street à Londres, vous êtes convoquez ce mardi à 14 heures pour l'audience inaugurale du procès Potter contre le Ministère, au sujet de la requalification de l'inculpation et de la condamnation de Sirius Black... » - lut Harry à haute voix.

« Soudain, y'a des trucs qui ont beaucoup plus de sens », commenta Parvati.

« Ah ? » demanda Tam.

« Tu crois qu'ils sont venus à cause de ça, les Affaires internes ? » demanda Harry à sa compagne.

« Ils veulent pas du Potter sur toutes les pages de la Gazette, ça leur rappelle de mauvais souvenirs », affirma Ron.

« Vous expliquez ? » demanda Luna.

« Les Affaires internes voulaient que Shacklebolt laisse tomber l'affaire Alexander », lui révéla Parvati.

« De gentils loups-garous, t'imagines un peu ! » ironisa Ron, « de quoi affoler le sorcier moyen ! »

« Comme si ça allait suffire », conclut Luna en secouant la tête, « c'est un peu comme quand ils ont voulu cacher le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui…. Moi, je crois que l'opinion est moins naïve qu'ils ne le croient ! Tu sais le livre se vend très bien Harry et si Justin ne l'avait pas interdit, j'aurais déjà remis Remus à la une du Chicaneur ! »

« Dudley, ne dis pas que tu comprends de quoi ils parlent », gémit finalement Tamara.

« Oh… heu…. C'est une histoire un peu compliquée ! » - répondit le cousin de Harry.

« C'est le procès dont on t'a parlé », essaya de résumer Ron, en s'avachissant sur la table de la cuisine la tête sur les bras.

« Vous m'aviez parlé d'un héritage ! »

Il fallait reconnaître une chose à Tam, décida Harry, elle avait une sacrée mémoire ! Une vraie Pensine à elle toute seule !

« En quelque sorte », sourit-il, en réponse à sa question, « plusieurs héritages mêmes ! »

« Et quels rapports avec le…Ministère et… les… » Le mot loup-garou lui parut sans doute trop ridicule.

« On peut aussi dire aussi que j'ai hérité de ça également », sourit encore Harry, satisfait de la distance qu'il arrivait à reconstruire entre lui et le procès à venir. Mais en voyant la belle jeune femme se renfrogner, il ajouta rapidement : « Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais bébé dans des circonstances… politiquement compliquées. On a accusé mon parrain de les avoir trahis… En fait, je sais maintenant que ce n'est absolument pas ce qui s'est passé…J'ai demandé sa réhabilitation. Ça agace le Ministère… »

« Ah »

Tam semblait toujours avoir du mal à poser la question et aussi, Ron s'y colla :

« Par ailleurs, Harry travaille sur un affaire où certaines victimes sont des loups-garous… »

« Les loups-garous n'ont pas très bonnes réputation », ajouta Parvati.

« C'est une grosse affaire qui va, elle aussi, à l'encontre de la politique du Ministère !» -termina Harry, « ils cherchent donc à l'étouffer ! »

« Heureusement, il existe une presse libre ! » - intervint Luna. « Le Chicaneur ouvre ses pages aux malheurs des loups-garous, aux magouilles du Ministère et, depuis des années, il soutient Harry Potter ! »

Tam observa Harry qui secouait la tête comme pour calmer l'enthousiasme de son amie Luna et conclut avec sa perspicacité habituelle :

« Toi, t'as rien du sorcier moyen, hein, Harry ? »

000

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Doux Merlin, vous m'avez fait peur ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite dans la cuisine ? Et comment êtes-vous entrée d'abord ? »

« Moi ? » La surprise et l'hésitation de Molly Weasley était patente. Sans doute la question excluait trop nettement la faculté de transplaner. La réponse fut donc circonstanciée : « Hum, mon petit, je... Vous devez être la petite amie de Dudley ! »

Parvati, allongée aux côtés de Harry qui venait de se redresser en sursaut, pouffa et posa une main apaisante sur sa cuisse :

« Attends ! »

« Mais, Parvati ! »

« De toutes façons, ton intervention ne changera rien ! Il faut qu'elle prennent la mesure l'une de l'autre ! » - ajouta la jeune femme.

« Moi ? » - s'étouffait, en effet, Tamara dans la cuisine. « Non, je suis la petite amie de Ronald »

« De Ronald ? Il m'en aurait parlé ! Vous devez vous tromper ! » - affirma tranquillement Molly Weasley.

« Je vous jure que je n'éteins pas la lumière quand on baise ! » rétorqua avec tout autant d'aplomb la jeune moldue.

Molly s'offusquait comme de juste quand des pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir et qu'une voix stupéfaite, encore peu réveillée, souffla : « Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je viens vous faire des crêpes… C'est un week-end de récupération, non ? »

« Oui… mais… Qui t'as dit ça ? »

Au bruit de casseroles, Harry, qui maintenant s'habillait, put déduire que Molly ne semblait pas prête à laisser tomber son projet culinaire mais que le peu d'enthousiasme de son fils l'agaçait.

« Je ne pensais pas déranger », répondit-elle finalement.

« Maman, si tu prévenais de ta venue, tu serais accueillie en conséquences », proposa Ron exaspéré.

Harry arriva sur la porte à cet instant-là, pouvant ainsi mesurer les regards également furieux de la mère et de la petite amie de Ron.

« Madame Weasley ! »

« Oh, Harry, mon chéri, tu es là aussi », répondit Molly changeant immédiatement d'expression.

« Récupération », confirma Harry avec un sourire. « Parvati est là aussi », ajouta-t-il montrant la jeune femme derrière lui.

« J'ai bien fait de faire plus de crêpes alors », conclut Molly en se tournant avec enthousiasme vers ses fourneaux, levant sa baguette avant de se figer dans les airs.

« Tu peux y aller, Tamara a déjà vu une baguette », sourit Ron.

Molly regarda la jeune femme qui confirma d'un geste un peu sec de la tête.

« Installez-vous alors !»

De coup de baguette en coup de baguette, elle étala, retourna et empila une quantité considérable de pancakes. Ron les amena sur la table et Parvati jeta un sort pour qu'elles restent chaudes. Harry prépara du café ; seule Tamara ne bougea pas un cil.

Quand tout le monde s'assit enfin, Ron semblait avoir réfléchi à une contre-offensive.

« Maman, je voudrais te présenter Tamara, que Dudley nous a présentés… elle est journaliste »

« Bonté divine, mais qu'as-tu en tête, Ronald ! Vous n'êtes pas déjà suffisamment en ligne du mire du Ministère !» s'étouffa Molly.

« Tu as rencontré Percy, ces jours-ci ? » contre-attaqua Ron.

Molly sembla soudain très triste et Harry dut de nouveau se retenir de ne pas intervenir.

« Ton père est lui se sont de nouveau disputés »

« Au moins, il vous aura parlés », ironisa Ron.

« Il est venu nous voir… »

« Pour vous demander de ne pas témoigner ? » - ne put se retenir Harry.

Molly se contenta d'hocher tristement la tête.

« Mais on ne sait même pas quand il va réellement commencer ce procès ! » - remarqua Parvati.

« Sans doute dans peu de temps si on en juge sur la précipitation des évènements », répondit Ron, perspicace.

« Bien sûr, Harry, nous témoignerons si ça peut t'être utile », affirma très doucement et très calmement Molly.

Comme Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, Ron et Parvati reprirent le contrôle de la conversation, l'orientant habilement vers les enfants de Charlie qui devaient bientôt venir leur rendre visite. Molly s'épancha longuement sur les exploits de ses petits-enfants.

Quand Molly partit enfin, les ayant tous invité à venir au terrier quand ils voulaient – sauf Tam - Parvati affirma :

« Il me semble qu'il serait temps de revoir Justin ! »

000

« Mesdames et messieurs, honorés membres du Tribunal, nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour effectuer un devoir de mémoire », commença Justin, s'avançant sans notes dans le grand prétoire du Magenmagot qui était bondé. Harry se demanda s'il en aurait été capable.

« Nous sommes ici pour nous souvenir d'événements que tous nous préférerions oublier, mais qui sont pourtant constitutifs de ce qu'est aujourd'hui la communauté britannique.

Nous sommes ici pour savoir si nous nous sommes trompés, il y a vingt-quatre ans et si nous n'avons pas envoyé un innocent croupir à Azkaban. »

L'avocat fit quelques pas laissant le nom de la forteresse redoutée résonner dans le prétoire.

« Bien sûr, c'est un devoir de justice. Mais pour comprendre comment nous avons pu, tous autant que nous sommes, être coupables de cette injustice, nous devons revenir sur ces temps troublés, sur la guerre qui opposait la magie blanche aux partisans de lord Voldemort. Nous devons nous interroger sur cette fracture qui, mon aimable collègue du Ministère l'a rappelée très justement, a divisé les familles, opposé les fils aux pères, déchirés les frères… »

Une nouvelle fois, Justin fit une pause dramatique avant d'avancer son pion suivant.

« A la fin de ce voyage dans le temps, je l'espère, nous aurons non seulement la conviction que Sirius Black était innocent des crimes dont on l'a accusé, mais qu'il a aussi été une victime malheureuse de cette guerre, au moins deux fois : la première en 1981, la deuxième en 1996, lorsqu'il a trouvé la mort au Département des mystères, au cœur même du Ministère… »

Il n'était nul besoin de s'interroger sur la manière dont Pénélope Weasley prenait cette présentation hardie des choses. Elle prenait tellement de notes que Harry pouvait entendre sa plume crisser de l'autre côté du prétoire.

Lorsque Justin se rassit dans un silence abasourdi, Harry se demanda s'il devait le féliciter mais l'avocat écrivit sur un bloc placé entre eux : « à elle ». Et Harry se demanda une nouvelle fois à quel type d'adrénaline fonctionnait son vieux copain.

0000

La suite est évidemment la reprise du procès… Et comme on y fait un réexamen critique du passé, ça s'appelle « En fonction de pratiques antérieures »… ça sera en ligne quand j'aurais la suite qui devrait tourner autour de la déposition de Hagrid… Les encouragements aident à aller plus vite…


	27. En fonction de pratiques antérieures

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire**

**  
**_oeuvre sans retombée financière...  
mettant en scène des personnages bien connus dans des situations fantaisistes  
et bénéficiant en plus du soutien inconditionnel d'__**Alixe**__ et __**Vert...**_

La version que vous lisez aujourd'hui a été relue et revue  
par les bons soins de **Thalys**, en mars 2008

**27 - En fonction de pratiques antérieures**

Harry avait appris très jeune que tout lieu, même le plus inhospitalier, à force d'être fréquenté, finit par paraître familier, voire rassurant. Et il semblait en être de même aujourd'hui avec la Quatrième salle d'audience du Magenmagot. Au bout d'une semaine de procès, il y avait ses habitudes.

Il n'avait pas attendu le procès pour pénétrer dans le plus haut tribunal magique – la première fois était même plus vieille que son inscription à l'Académie de préparation à la défense de la magie blanche. Mais sa pratique antérieure du Magenmagot l'avait amené soit dans le box des accusés, soit à la garde des grandes portes des salles d'audience, soit à s'asseoir à côté du représentant du Ministère.

Aujourd'hui, dans un costume civil, il attaquait ce même Ministère et il avait beau connaître de vue la totalité des greffiers, des juges ou des Aurors qu'il croisait dans les couloirs, ça changeait pas mal les choses. Il découvrait le Magenmagot sous un nouvel angle : pas d'uniforme pour lui ouvrir les portes – il avait pris une disponibilité pour le temps du procès, que Shacklebolt avait accepté sous réserve qu'il soit présent aux audiences du procès Alexander où son témoignage pouvait être important ; pas de protection autre que celle offerte par les connaissances juridiques et la rouerie de son avocat. Lui face au Ministère. Alors autant avoir quelques habitudes, comme de poser sa cape sur le même siège, tourner son siège de façon à ne pas voir le public ou savoir que la chaise de droite était plus dure que la chaise de gauche.

Pour le reste, les changements étaient patents. Dans les couloirs du Magenmagot, les saluts étaient souvent timides, les journalistes pressants et les murmures dans son dos lui rappelaient les pires heures de Poudlard. Mais surtout, il savait plus ou moins consciemment que le résultat de ce procès-là changerait sa vie de manière radicale.

« Mais tu croyais déjà que la fin de Voldemort changerait tout », se répétait-il comme un mantra depuis le début de la troisième phase – selon la nomenclature de Justin. Ça le rassurait parfois mais, dans ses moments de plus grande lucidité, il devait admettre que si rien ne changeait, il aurait peut-être du mal à le supporter.

Les premières audiences avaient été très techniques, malgré les promesses audacieuses de réécriture de l'histoire par Justin et les non moins véhémentes assurances de l'intégrité et de l'attachement à la vérité offertes en retour par Pénélope Weasley. Harry avait eu l'impression de revivre le précédent procès : Drago Malefoy revint reconnaître du bout des lèvres que les limites de l'expertise du Département des Mystères étaient politiques. Khan, représentant un Shacklebolt qui s'excusait, amena la Pensine de la Division et un petit flacon contenant les souvenirs du Commandant de l'époque. Dans la pénombre du prétoire, l'image du Commandant, qui avait été celui de Sirius et de son père, expliqua à ses descendants comment le Haut Code avait été suspendu pendant la guerre et comment, pendant l'affaire Potter, le résultat l'avait emporté sur la procédure.

Bien sûr, il ne disait pas penser qu'ils avaient pu se tromper. Au contraire, il s'enorgueillissait des résultats particulièrement rapides et de l'arrestation quasi-immédiate de cette « ordure de Black ». Mais cette véhémence et cette assurance étaient, plus qu'autre chose – et Justin n'avait pas manqué de le souligner, une preuve du manque de distance que l'équipe de l'époque avait manifesté envers Sirius Black.

« Coupable avant qu'on ait aucune preuve », avait conclu Justin.

Bien sûr, Pénélope avait objecté. Bien sûr, les trois juges avaient reproché au jeune avocat son manque de précautions oratoires, mais le mot avait été lâché. Et Harry n'était plus assez naïf en matière de procédures pour demander à son avocat s'il l'avait fait exprès.

« Non, je ne suis plus aussi naïf », répéta Harry ajustant le col de sa robe devant le miroir de la salle de bain de Parvati.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? », cria celle-ci depuis la cuisine.

« Rien », répondit Harry, rougissant presque d'avoir parlé tout seul dans l'étroit cabinet de toilette. La jeune femme, sans doute peu dupe de ces dénégations, s'encadra bientôt dans la porte.

« T'as le trac ? »

« C'est pas comme si c'est moi qui devais parler », répondit l'ancien Gryffondor. Cessait-on un jour d'être Gryffondor ? Il faudrait poser la question à Remus, décida-t-il.

« J'aimerais tant pouvoir venir ! », soupira sa compagne.

« Dommage que tu sois pas assignée à la garde du Magenmagot ! », ironisa Harry.

« Remarque, au train où va ce procès, c'est pas sûr que Shacklebolt puisse très longtemps nous sauter Tonks, Ron et moi dans la distribution des rôles !», rétorqua la jeune femme.

« D'après Justin, on entre dans le vif du sujet là ! », remarqua Harry, presque avec nostalgie.

Ça avait eu lieu hier. Hier seulement, ils avaient achevé ces auditions techniques qui répondaient essentiellement aux objections de formes posées dans sa plaidoirie d'ouverture par Pénélope Weasley. Sans surprise, elles avaient toutes été rejetées, et le président du tribunal s'était de nouveau tourné vers Justin pour lui demander quelle stratégie de réexamen il comptait adopter. Harry avait senti, sans avoir besoin de se retourner, aux bruissements des robes, les journalistes se redresser sur leurs bancs et se pencher en avant, comme s'ils craignaient de perdre un seul mot de ce que Justin allait dire. Mais celui-ci avait parlé de sa voix tranquille et distincte, sans trace de crainte ou de doute. Et Harry l'avait aimé pour cela.

« Votre Honneur, mesdames et messieurs les juges, pour réévaluer avec équité la culpabilité de Sirius Black » - Harry avait noté la précaution oratoire qui sonnait comme une nouvelle excuse pour ses débordements précédents – « il nous faut répondre à trois questions. »

Harry avait senti sa gorge se serrer et la salive lui manquer. Trois questions. La vérité, comme réponse à trois simples questions. Une vérité ternaire. Le vertige.

« La première est une question que peu se sont posés à l'époque, nous semble-t-il », avait repris Justin, presque badin. « C'est pourtant une question presque naïve tant elle est simple. »

L'avocat avait marqué un silence avant de relever la tête et de dévisager chacun des membres du tribunal. Harry avait remarqué que même le greffier semblait suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Cette question est : Sirius Black pouvait-il être un Mangemort en 1981 ? »

Dans la nouvelle pause que s'était ménagée Justin, Harry avait entendu les murmures nerveux et excités des journalistes, les grincements de la plume à papote du greffier. Il n'avait pas osé lever les yeux vers Pénélope : sa surprise l'aurait désolé, mais le contraire l'aurait trop inquiété. Il avait préféré se concentrer sur les mains soignées de Justin, sur les éclats dorés que lançait sa montre bracelet moldue à chaque fois que ses manches se relevaient.

« Nous devrons ensuite nous interroger sur l'affirmation qui a conduit, en 1981, Sirius Black à Azkaban », avait continué l'avocat, d'une voix tranquille, comme si ces paroles impies n'avaient rien d'outrageant pour la justice magique. « Nous nous poserons donc la question suivante : Sirius Black a-t-il trahi la confiance de James et Lily Potter ? Ou, plutôt, a-t-il PU le faire ? »

De nouveau, un silence calculé était venu souligner le point. Croisant le regard de Rivers, qui essayait de rester impassible, Harry avait eu le sentiment que Justin avait atteint son premier objectif.

« Je veux leur curiosité, Harry, leur sympathie viendra plus tard », avait-il affirmé à Harry quand celui-ci l'avait étourdiment questionné sur sa stratégie dans les séances à venir.

Comme il l'avait alors annoncé à Harry, il n'avait pas développé plus avant comment on pouvait mesurer a posteriori la capacité de Sirius à trahir, ou non, le secret des Potter.

« On va quand même pas lui mâcher le boulot à Pénélope ! »

A la raideur de la représentante du Ministère, Harry avait jugé, avec un pincement sauvage de son muscle cardiaque, que Justin avait réussi à la déstabiliser. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Justin avait énoncé alors son incroyable but ultime – et en l'entendant Harry avait cru qu'il allait pleurer, comme un enfant qu'il n'était plus pourtant :

« Quand nous aurons répondu à ces deux questions, nous aurons sans doute tous les éléments nécessaires pour proposer une version alternative et convaincante des événements dramatiques de novembre 1981. »

La raideur de Pénélope s'était accentuée, les murmures avaient de nouveau ronflé dans la Quatrième salle d'audience du Magenmagot et le président du jury avait hoché la tête en prenant des notes sur un parchemin devant lui :

« Vous nous aviez parlé d'un voyage, Me Finch-Fletcher, c'est une odyssée ! »

Les journalistes avaient apprécié le mot d'esprit, et leurs plumes à papote courraient encore sur le parchemin quand le juge posa la question de procédure : « Quel est votre premier témoin ? »

Une nouvelle fois, une mouche aventureuse aurait connu son heure de gloire dans le prétoire du Magenmagot. Justin avait pris le temps d'établir un contact visuel avec chacun des membres du tribunal avant d'annoncer :

« Votre honneur, nous aimerions entendre Andromeda Tonks, née Black »

Il avait fallu un grand nombre d'étincelles pour calmer les commentaires des spectateurs.

00

« Présentez-vous au tribunal »

« Je m'appelle Andromeda Tonks, Andromeda Morrigane Tonks… Enfin, j'imagine que je ne serais pas là si mon nom de naissance n'était pas Black… Andromeda Morrigane Black, épouse Tonks », résuma la femme, raide, haute et sèche qui se tenait face au tribunal. Harry fut touché par surprise de sa ressemblance avec Sirius.

Le président du jury fronça les sourcils. Sans doute le ton désabusé ne lui a pas plu, songea Harry.

« Maître Finch-Fletcher ? »

Justin s'approcha avec un sourire rassurant pour Andromeda de la barre centrale.

« Madame Tonks, est-il raisonnable de dire que vous avez bien connu Sirius Black ? »

« Il était mon cousin… mon cousin au premier degré, nos pères étaient frères… »

« Il était plus jeune que vous, je crois. »

« Oui, bien que mon oncle soit plus âgé que mon père, il s'est marié plus tard ; ses enfants étaient plus jeunes. »

« On ne peut donc pas dire que vous ayez été des amis »

« Enfants, non. J'ai plus souvent couru 'après' lui que couru 'avec' lui, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… mais adolescent, enfin dans son adolescence, ses choix, ses choix l'ont rapproché de moi… Il aimait dire que nous étions les deux seules personnes décentes de la famille - avec feu notre oncle Alphard, le dernier frère de nos pères !»

Elle s'était étrangement animée en parlant, étrangement humanisée, comme si ses souvenirs enfouis la rajeunissaient. Ou peut-être parce que pour elle aussi, Sirius était la vie même, avait douloureusement supputé Harry.

« Dites-nous qu'est-ce que c'était de grandir dans la maison des Black. »

« Votre honneur », objecta Pénélope, « nous savons tous le rôle désolant que cette famille a joué dans cette guerre et… »

« Votre honneur », l'interrompit Justin, « il s'agit justement d'évaluer à quel point Sirius Black était ou non d'accord avec sa famille ! »

« Accepté. Mme Tonks, répondez s'il vous plaît ! »

Andromeda soupira plusieurs fois avant de répondre.

« Nous étions très riches, immensément riches… Même enfant, je me rendais compte qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de limites à ce que nous pouvions acheter… Jamais je n'ai entendu ma mère ou ma tante nous opposer que quelque chose pouvait être trop cher… Nous étions aussi immensément respectés et, sans doute, craints… à juste titre d'ailleurs… Mais nos pères s'enorgueillissaient qu'on s'écarte automatiquement et partout devant un Black… Et Sirius a été élevé pour prendre leur suite. »

Ses derniers mots semblèrent l'arrêter comme s'ils résumaient tout pour elle.

« Devenir le chef de la maison Black ? », la relança Justin, ne semblant pas s'inquiéter de la peinture désabusée qu'elle dressait de Sirius.

« Oui. Pendant longtemps, ils n'ont pas vraiment eu de raisons de s'inquiéter. Sirius était intelligent, doué, beau… Il aimait sans doute un peu trop rire pour eux… Je me souviens de ma tante lui reprochant de manquer de dignité… Ses blagues l'exaspéraient, mais j'imagine que tous pensaient qu'il s'assagirait avec le temps… »

« Vous nous décrivez là, Sirius Black, avant Poudlard ? »

« Oui, sans doute… parce que son entrée à Poudlard a sans doute beaucoup entamé leurs certitudes », commenta Andromeda avec une certaine satisfaction.

« Pouvez vous nous rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé à cette époque. »

« Sirius a été envoyé à Gryffondor, le premier Black à Gryffondor depuis des générations et des générations, peut-être depuis la fondation de Poudlard, elle-même. Moi-même j'avais quelques années plus tôt fait mes études à Poufsouffle – une indignité de l'avis de ma famille, mais rien à côté de se retrouver dans la maison de Godric Gryffondor… Mon oncle a remué ciel et terre pour faire annuler la répartition mais Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, a tenu bon. »

« Votre honneur, ceci ne prouve en rien que Black n'ait pas, par la suite, rejoint la cause de Vous-Savez-Qui ! »

« Je me disais exactement la même chose, Maître Deauclair, mais je venais de décider de laisser Maître Finch-Fletcher poursuivre sa ligne de questionnement… », trancha Rivers.

« Merci votre honneur. Mme Tonks, quelles ont été les relations de Sirius Black et de sa famille après cette répartition ? »

« Terribles ! Je croyais avoir tout subi d'eux mais ils se sont révélés pleins d'imagination envers Sirius ! Il était l'héritier, vous comprenez, le voir s'éloigner d'eux, ils ne le supportaient pas… Ils ont tout essayé : les promesses de gloire, les menaces, le chantage affectif… mais ils ont dû se rendre compte, année après année, que Sirius faisait les choix inverses des leurs. Il se fichait de son nom, de sa famille, de sa fortune… Enfin, il le prétendait – je pense que, comme moi, il aurait aimé que le conflit ne soit pas la seule issue ! »

« Votre honneur, le témoin ne peut pas prétendre savoir quels sentiments le jeune Black pouvait avoir ! »

« Je vous entends Maître Deauclair, s'il vous plaît Mme Tonks, restez dans le cadre des faits ! »

Avant que Justin n'ait pu s'excuser de la dérive du témoignage d'Andromeda ou poser une question plus factuelle, celle-ci explosa :

« Vous voulez des faits ? Le 26 juin 1976, deux jours après la fin de l'année scolaire, Sirius a été déshérité par ses parents. Les portes de Place Grimmaurd ont été enchantées pour le repousser et il s'est retrouvé à seize ans, seul et sans une mornille, dans les rues de Londres. »

Justin laissa la déclaration s'imposer dans le prétoire avant de reprendre la conduite de l'entretien :

« Où est-il allé ? »

« Chez les Potter, chez les parents de James… Ils l'ont accueilli comme un fils jusqu'à sa majorité. »

« Avez-vous eu des contacts avec lui à cette époque ?»

« Quelques uns. Quand j'ai su où il était, je lui ai écrit que je pouvais l'aider… Moi aussi, j'avais été déshéritée et … j'avais eu ma fille, et nos fins de mois étaient très difficiles. Sirius le savait… Finalement, sa situation financière s'est arrangée quand notre oncle Alphard est mort en lui laissant toute sa fortune… De toute façon, à l'époque il était entré à l'Académie des Aurors et il n'avait pas beaucoup d'intérêt pour les questions matérielles. »

« Ce legs était-il important ? » demanda Justin, et Harry se demanda où il voulait en venir. Andromeda eut l'air surprise elle aussi.

« Relativement, oui… Même si Alphard était moins riche que mon père ou celui de Sirius, il avait de quoi oublier les questions matérielles…. »

« On peut donc penser que Sirius Black était à l'abri de l'appât du gain ? »

« Objection ! »

« Je retire cette question », dit immédiatement Justin

« Maître Finch-Fletcher, vous êtes jeune mais pas assez pour ignorer les règles de cette cour ! »

« Oui, votre Honneur », répondit humblement l'avocat.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire de telle supposition ! Ni demander à un témoin de se prononcer sur de pures spéculations ! »

« Oui, votre Honneur. »

« Greffier, je veux que cette question soit rayée des minutes du procès. Et vous, maître Finch-Fletcher, rappelez vous que j'arrête cette déposition si vous recourrez une fois de plus à ce procédé déloyal ! »

« Oui, votre Honneur», répéta Justin, image même de l'humilité.

« Reprenez », conclut sèchement Rivers.

« Madame Tonks, que pouvez nous dire des relations entre Sirius et sa famille après sa sortie de Poudlard ?»

« Il n'avait aucune relation avec eux », affirma Andromeda.

« Est-ce une opinion ou tenez vous cela pour un fait ?», demanda Justin avec une précaution marquée.

Andromeda eut l'air de réfléchir à comment répondre.

« J'ai rencontré Sirius pour la dernière fois, six mois avant… avant les terribles événements de novembre 1981… », commença-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment distante. « Il est venu me voir, avec un cadeau pour Nymphadora, ma fille… Nous avons parlé de la guerre, évidemment… Regulus… son frère… venait de mourir… Sirius m'a révélé qu'il lui avait écrit juste avant d'être… assassiné par les Mangemorts. Il voulait quitter le pays, fuir. Sirius tenait ses parents pour responsable de la mort de son frère… Il m'a dit cette chose terrible : 'Comme si j'avais eu besoin d'une raison supplémentaire de les haïr'… »

Pénélope leva la main et Rivers l'arrêta :

« Vous aurez l'occasion de poser vos propres questions au témoin, maître, je ne vois aucune raison formelle d'interrompre cette déposition une nouvelle fois. Poursuivons ! »

Justin regarda ses notes quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

« Mme Tonks, avez-vous jamais envisagé que Sirius puisse avoir une quelconque sympathie pour la cause de Voldemort ? »

« Pas une seconde. »

« Même quand il a été condamné ? »

« Pour moi, cette condamnation a toujours constitué une injustice flagrante. »

Une nouvelle fois, Pénélope objecta que cette déclaration était une opinion et non un témoignage recevable ; Justin se tourna vers la juge et expliqua :

« Votre Honneur, acceptez-vous que Mme Tonks puisse développer si elle a des raisons de croire en l'innocence de Sirius Black ? »

« Pourquoi pas », finit par répondre la juge après un conciliabule avec ses deux assesseurs.

« J'en veux pour preuve la réaction de notre famille », répondit Andromeda, et un rose pâle vint allumer ses joues. « Narcissa – Narcissa Malefoy, ma sœur, ma plus jeune sœur – était la seule qui me donnait deux fois de l'an de ses nouvelles. Elle m'a écrit après l'arrestation de Sirius. Elle regrettait, évidemment à mots couverts, l'arrêt de la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort. Elle se disait triste de penser que son fils allait grandir dans un monde qui tournait le dos aux valeurs de pureté. Je me souviens m'être dit qu'elle avait un certain courage d'écrire ça noir sur blanc. »

« Parlait-elle de Sirius dans cette lettre ? » intervint Justin, sans doute inquiet de la voir partir dans une longue lamentation envers sa famille alors que les juges attendaient toujours de voir où il voulait en venir.

« Oui. Elle me disait que son accusation était ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux à la famille, que ce n'était que justice que sa trahison à son sang soit refusée par le Ministère… qu'il soit un Black malgré lui… comme Regulus… que la mort valait mieux que le déshonneur »

« Un Black malgré lui », répéta Justin, soucieux de faire passer le message.

« Oui », s'échauffa Andromeda, avec une amertume très ancienne. « Etre considéré comme un Mangemort après toutes les déclarations enflammées, toute sa rébellion, tous ses efforts pour détourner Regulus des Mangemorts…- malgré lui… »

Justin fit apparaître un mouchoir qu'il tendit à la dernière des Black qui se tamponna avec dignité les yeux.

« Vous n'avez pas fait part de vos doutes aux autorités à l'époque », reprit l'avocat très doucement.

« Non. Je sais que j'ai été lâche mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'étais dans une situation matérielle très précaire et… et, même si la guerre semblait finie, j'ai eu peur… peur pour ma fille… Et puis, peur que personne ne me croie… J'étais une Black, les Mangemorts étaient pourchassés, ma sœur Bellatrix était à Azkaban… Qui allait me croire ? »

« Merci, Madame Tonks », conclut Justin.

000

_La dernière des Black_

_Par Vivien de Lusignan, envoyé spécial du _Monde magique

_La rédaction du _Chicaneur_remercie notre collègue français d'avoir accepté que nous reprenions son article publié hier soir à Paris._

_**« L**__e monde magique change-t-il ? Le monde magique peut-il changer ? C'est la question non dite du procès Potter contre le Ministère, qui menace aujourd'hui de bousculer sérieusement la communauté magique outre-manche._

_Nous autres sorciers savons confusément que nous sommes des conservateurs. Nous chérissons la mémoire de Ptolémée, de Merlin ou de Flamel. Nous bénéficions de vies longues, qui nous font aimer la stabilité et la répétition, et nous tendons à pousser nos enfants à répéter des gestes ancestraux plutôt qu'à en inventer d'autres. Les plus vieilles familles magiques ont fait de ces travers, un art de vivre. (_Ndr – Vivien de Lusignan provient d'une des plus anciennes familles magiques de France et ses lecteurs ne peuvent que prendre cette affirmation avec sérieux)_ Et ceci est également vrai des deux côtés de la Manche._

_J'en veux pour preuve le témoignage hier d'une des dernières représentantes de la famille Black, cousine de ce parrain dont le Survivant voudrait réhabiliter le nom, 24 ans après la mort de ses parents qui lui a été imputée._

_Andromeda « née Black » nous a décrit un jeune homme élevé pour défendre les valeurs de cette aristocratie sorcière, et apparemment muni de toutes les qualités pour le faire. Elle nous a raconté sa rébellion progressive contre l'interprétation familiale de ces anciennes valeurs et, plus précisément, contre leur décision quasi-collective de soutenir, à la fin des années 1970, Lord Voldemort, quitte à menacer l'intégrité du monde magique._

_Chaque lecteur se souviendra de l'inquiétude qui nous étreignait quand nous observions nos voisins britanniques se débattre contre le mouvement des Mangemorts, qui recrutait dans les meilleures familles et les entraînait loin de toute position de compromis avec les Moldus, les sang mêlés, sans parler des « créatures ». Qui a oublié la fascination malsaine que ces développements ont suscitée dans certaines parties de notre propre jeunesse ?_

_Quelque part, nous aurions voulu plus de Sirius Black, plus de jeunes gens prêts au conflit pour éviter la fracture en deux de leur monde. Mais ce que Andromeda Black nous raconte ensuite semble indiquer que, justement, 'être un Sirius Black' a été tenu en suspicion._

_Déshérité et rejeté par sa famille, ce jeune Sirius Black s'était engagé parmi les fameux Aurors britanniques, dont la réputation a passé la Manche depuis longtemps, pour mener à bien son combat. Ce chemin l'a emmené finir à Azkaban, accusé d'avoir été un espion à la solde de ce même Voldemort qu'enfant, il avait refusé de suivre._

_Nous avons observé hier les efforts de la représentante du Ministère visant à disqualifier les preuves apportées hier par la cousine de Sirius Black pour montrer qu'il n'avait jamais pu être prêt à rejoindre les Mangemorts. Il nous a semblé qu'Andromeda Black a su d'une phrase les anéantir : « Croyez vraiment qu'il aurait pu vendre son meilleur ami, que dis-je, son frère d'adoption, à un monstre qui venait de faire tuer son frère de sang parce que celui-ci refusait de jouer les petits soldats ? »_

_En accusant Sirius Black, il y a vingt-cinq ans ou presque, la justice magique britannique semble ainsi avoir condamné une famille toute entière, parce qu'elle avait tourné le dos à la lumière, niant les destins individuels qui pouvaient s'y révéler. Il nous semble qu'elle a refusé par principe la possibilité de changement dans le monde magique. »_

« Eh bien, il y va pas avec le dos de la cuiller l'amoureux de Fleur ! » - commenta Parvati en s'étirant. « Il a un certain cran de laisser publier ça en Angleterre, Fudge va lui sucrer son visa ! »

« Il ne peut pas faire ça », estima Harry, « mais Luna, elle, prend des risques ! »

« Tout le monde a l'habitude que Luna publie n'importe quoi », affirma Parvati.

Harry tourna les pages et tomba effectivement sur la tribune libre offerte au défenseur du vol en hippogriffe. Il sourit.

« Et puis, elle pense qu'en publiant des comptes-rendus étrangers du procès, elle exerce une pression importante sur ce qu'écrivent ses petits collègues », ajouta-t-il.

« Ça a l'air de marcher », répondit Parvati en agitant_ la Gazette_ où paraissait en une l'accroche de l'article de Rita Skeeters : « Mon cousin n'a jamais été un Mangemort, interview de Andromeda Black. »

« Fais voir ! », dit Harry, attrapant le poignet qui tenait le journal au vol. Mais il sembla perdre l'équilibre et se retrouva allongé de tout son long sur la jeune femme.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est par hasard ? »

« Mes expériences antérieures m'indiquent qu'il est peu souhaitable de laisser cela au hasard ! », confirma Harry en l'embrassant.

0000

Le suivant devrait s'appeler « L'emballement du processus »… et balancer entre le témoignage d'Hagrid et le développement du procès des agneaux...


	28. L'emballement du processus

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire**

OK, OK, OK, je me suis sans doute mal exprimée, en disant que cette histoire me pèse… **Crys, Guézanne, Fée Fléau….**

Je veux dire qu'elle ne me vient pas aussi spontanément que le cycle Lune et Etoile par exemple, que je dois réellement bosser dessus. C'est un peu comme les échecs, faut prévoir deux ou trois coups après, se mettre dans la peau de l'adversaire… Parfois, je n'en ai pas le courage… Mais là, je crois que je tiens ma sortie alors je m'accroche…

Je suis contente que vous aimiez les articles de journaux **(Fée, Guézanne**…) oui, moi je trouve qu'ils donnent d'autres infos dont on a besoin pour que ça avance vraiment. Parce que c'est l'opinion publique qui donnera le verdict final – pas seulement les juges…. Pour une fois que j'ai tenu bon face à **Alixe**…. D'ailleurs, je vais réutiliser le procédé….

Les Black émeuvent, hein… **Théalie, Fée, Guézanne, Anaérobie**…. moi, je les aime beaucoup, les gentils comme les méchants, et je suis sûre que la vraie Androméda en aurait encore plus à dire que ce que je peux lui inventer…. « Black malgré lui » est un bon résumé de ce que je pense de Sirius (et de Régulus, je dis ça pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu, _Measuring the truth_…) Et leur destin est sans doute digne des meilleures tragédies classiques, je te l'accorde **Anaérobie**…

Qu'est-il advenue de Fénoire ? **Anaérobie…** Je sais pas, je les trouve assez réconciliées ces temps-ci mes deux moitiés… envie de sorties positives… A moins que Fénoire n'ait suffisamment à faire avec le scénario d'une autre histoire que je vous prépare… qui sait….

Et merci **Sined **de ces encouragements !

**28 – L'emballement du processus**

Harry était particulièrement nerveux ce matin-là en entrant dans le Magenmagot. Aujourd'hui, Hagrid témoignait.

Harry n'avait absolument aucun doute de la direction dans laquelle allait la loyauté de Hagrid : le demi-géant devait considérer Sirius comme innocent depuis le jour où Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il l'était. Mais, il s'inquiétait plus de savoir comment l'ancien garde-chasse le considérait lui, Harry James Potter.  
Comme l'avait bien résumé Ron : « ce n'est pas comme si on lui avait envoyé nos vœux tous les ans ! »

Il y avait bien sûr beaucoup de bonnes raisons à cela. Le garde-chasse avait disparu de Poudlard dès la mort de Dumbledore. Non que Minerva McGonagal lui ait jamais demandé de partir mais lui avait disparu, comme s'il avait estimé de son propre chef qu'il n'avait plus sa place dans l'immense et vénérable château.

Mais l'éloignement entre Harry, Ron et Hermione et le garde-chasse était sans doute plus ancien. Il remontait peut-être à cet été entre la cinquième et la sixième année, où Harry avait décidé de mettre un point final à l'affrontement avec Voldemort. Ce n'était pas un projet qu'il avait partagé avec qui que ce soit à l'époque et ses relations avec tous ceux qui l'aimaient s'en étaient ressenties, avec Hagrid comme avec Ron et Hermione. Et le fait qu'aucun des trois n'ait choisi de poursuivre la spécialité des soins aux créatures magiques, n'avait rien fait pour changer cela.

Hagrid….

Depuis qu'il avait vu son nom sur un dossier dans le bureau de Justin, Harry avait plusieurs pensé au garde-chasse – à l'âge vénérable qu'il devait maintenant avoir atteint, aux destins possibles qui avaient pu être le sien… Harry pensait probable qu'il se soit entièrement dévoué à son demi-frère, Grawp – même si le projet lui semblait aussi étranger que le commerce des perceuses qui était la vie de son oncle depuis bien avant la naissance de Dudley.

Il suivait ce fil de réflexion quand un greffier s'approcha de lui. Harry le reconnut comme celui qui avait pris la déposition de Mel et Hope Hespero.

« Aspirant…enfin, _Monsieur_ Potter », l'interpella l'homme, légèrement goguenard.

Harry baissa un instant les yeux sur ses vêtements civils – qui pour l'heure expliquaient le « monsieur » - et lui sourit :

« Hum… je ne sais pas si vous avez reçu cette convocation… » - expliqua le greffier, levant le rouleau de parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. « votre… collègue n'était pas sûre de vous joindre à temps… Il s'agit de la première audience qualificative, Ministère contre Alexander… »

Il lui tendit le parchemin qu'Harry parcourut brièvement, vérifiant inutilement que l'homme lui disait la vérité.

« Non, effectivement… C'est cet après-midi ? » s'enquit-il poliment, alors qu'une partie de son cerveau s'interrogeait pour savoir si Rivers avait fait exprès de réunir les deux affaires le même jour.

« Oui », confirma le greffier. « L'heure est un peu incertaine, mais il vous suffira de suivre le juge Rivers pour trouver la salle. »

Harry lui sourit, plus serein devant l'allusion qu'il ne l'aurait anticipé :

« Il faudrait que je sois pourtant plus « Auror » pour cette deuxième audience», fit-il remarquer.

« Evidemment », confirma le greffier, relativement complice, « y a-t-il quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider ? »

Harry réfléchit, puis hocha la tête – Dudley était à l'appartement et il arriverait sans doute à trouver un uniforme.

« Où puis-je envoyer un hibou ? »

« Suivez-moi ! »

00

Quand il arriva devant la Quatrième salle d'audience, Justin lui sauta dessus :

« Dis, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ! »

« Un truc… un truc pour le boulot » répondit Harry, évitant les regards des curieux dans le couloir.

« Je te croyais en congés !»

« Sauf pour une affaire », souffla Harry et soudain la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de l'avocat.

« Quand ? »

« Cet après-midi… en fait, dès que Rivers aura fini ici… »

« Mel et Hope ? »

« Tu le saurais ! »

« C'est vrai » répondit Justin et Harry se rendit compte que son retard avait vraiment déstabilisé son copain.

« Hagrid est là ? » chuchota-t-il

« Oui, oui… il espérait te voir… avant… mais le greffier l'a fait entré… »

Harry eut une grimace d'excuse. De toutes façons, rien ne permettait de changer ce qui avait eu lieu. Ils gagnèrent rapidement leurs places, salués par les murmures de l'assistance et le froncement courroucé de sourcils de Rivers.

C'était le meilleur jour pour se la mettre à dos, pensa Harry avec un soupir intérieur.

Pénélope semblait d'ailleurs ravie de son retard.

« Maître Finch-Fletcher, vous pouvez débuter tout de suite ? » demanda Simons avec une fausse sollicitude.

« Bien sûr, votre Honneur », répondit Justin s'arrêtant dans son geste pour s'asseoir à la table du plaignant. Se saisissant d'un dossier, il se dirigea immédiatement vers le lutrin du prétoire.

Et je mets Justin en porte-à-faux, regretta Harry. Super début.

« Quel est votre témoin aujourd'hui ? » demanda Rivers, toujours assez peu aimable.

« J'appelle à la barre Rubéus Hagrid » répondit l'avocat sans faire mine de s'en rendre compte.

Il y eut des remous dans la salle derrière Harry et il se retourna pour voir le demi-géant s'extraire de l'assistance, avec difficulté. Il portait un costume marron qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et sa tignasse était devenue entièrement blanche. Ses petits yeux noirs restaient aussi brillants que dans ses souvenirs, mais ils semblaient encore plus enfoncés qu'auparavant parmi les rides du visage d'Hagrid. Sa démarche était pesante et un parapluie rose défraîchi pendait à son bras. Harry sentit une vague profonde d'émotion le saisir.

Hagrid s'avança l'air intimidé vers le prétoire – lui aussi devait se rappeler d'autres fois désagréables – et se laissa guidé par le greffier vers le grand fauteuil qui accueillait les témoins. Sous Hagrid, le meuble parut bien moins imposant qu'il ne l'avait été sous Androméda.

La juge lui demanda de se présenter et ce qu'il avait comme activité. Harry apprit ainsi qu'il était assistant dans un élevage de hiboux sur l'île de Jersey. Ce destin commun lui parut singulièrement étriqué pour l'homme qui avait élevé des dragons de contrebande, sauver des hippogriffes et accoucher des licornes.

Justin remercia la juge quand elle lui donna l'autorisation de commencer son interrogatoire. Hagrid expliqua avec une raideur persistante combien de temps il avait été le garde-chasse de Poudlard, exprimant au détour de chaque phrase sa dévotion éternelle pour feu Albus Dumbledore. Harry revit un instant le vieux sorcier et son inimitable confiance en ses prochains. Elle lui sembla dans l'instant plus importante que la rouerie consommée avec laquelle il manipulait ces mêmes congénères.

« Vous étiez donc déjà à ce poste quand Sirius Black y était étudiant ? » demandait posément Justin, déroulant sans surprise le fil de son questionnement.

Comme le demi-géant répondait par l'affirmative, Justin établit le fait en croisant les dates, les attributions du garde-chasse et les promenades nocturnes de la petite bande des Maraudeurs. Hagrid se prêta avec un peu de suspicion au jeu, essayant inutilement de défendre les quatre jeunes gens.

Il continua de la même façon à expliquer qu'il avait été témoin, après leur diplôme, de leurs visites fréquentes au directeur de Poudlard et témoigna une fois de plus, sans qu'on lui demande, de l'extrême proximité entre James et Sirius. Les souvenirs l'émouvaient, Harry pouvait le sentir, même si l'ancien Garde-chasse faisait des efforts manifestes pour rester très digne. Justin l'amena ainsi doucement aux évènements d'Halloween 1981.

« Comment avez-vous appris la mort des Potter ? » demanda l'avocat d'une voix tellement banale qu'elle assomma Harry.

« Le professeur… le professeur Dumbledore m'a appelé… il avait l'air … je n'ai jamais vu le professeur Dumbledore aussi inquiet », commença Hagrid avec précaution. « Il… il m'a dit : 'Hagrid, je vais vous confier une mission… vous allez aller à Godric Hollow et prendre le petit Harry'… J'ai pas eu le temps de poser des questions. 'Vous devez y aller immédiatement, il a dit, j'irai bien moi-même mais je dois aller au Ministère… Il faut que vous y soyez le premier… Le premier, Professeur ? J'ai dit…. Oui, Hagrid, il a dit. Il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible : Voldemort a… attaqué Godric Hollow… James et Lily sont morts, Hagrid»

La voix du demi-géant se brisa comme de juste et Harry ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux lui aussi. Il se retrouva ainsi à faire face aux journalistes dont une bonne moitié l'observait. Il se retourna précipitamment, ayant une fois de plus la douloureuse impression de ne rien maîtriser dans le processus qu'il avait déclanché. Il regarda presque avec ressentiment Justin encourager son témoin d'un sourire compatissant.

« J'suis parti tout suite ! Vous imaginez ! Et là-bas… doux Merlin, j'avais jamais vu autant de dégâts… toute la maison était détruite ! Je ne pouvais même pas croire que j'allais retrouver le p'tit…le p'tit Harry »

D'un geste du menton, Hagrid désigna Harry sans le regarder.

« Mais finalement, je l'ai trouvé… il dormait… il avait l'air tout à fait normal… sauf cette énorme cicatrice sur son front… Je les pris dans mes bras et il a ouvert les yeux, il a eu peur, je crois… je l'ai bercé et il s'est calmé… Il avait des yeux si… comme ceux de Lily Potter… j'ai pensé à ses parents et… »

« M. Hagrid, pouvez-vous nous raconter la suite ? » intervint très doucement Justin et Harry sentit derrière lui, les journalistes tendre l'oreille.

« Oh… heu… j'allais partir… le professeur Dumbledore avait dit de le ramener à Poudlard, mais… Sirius Black est arrivé… j'ai su tout de suite que c'était lui ! Qui d'autre avait une moto volante à l'époque ? »

Poudlard, Sirius…Harry avait beau connaître cette histoire, elle s'insinuait dans ses veines comme un poison, comme tous ces possibles qui lui avaient été refusés : que ses parents survivent ; qu'il grandisse à Poudlard plutôt qu'à Privet Drive ; que Sirius l'emporte sur cette moto volante qu'il n'avait jamais vue mais si souvent imaginée…

« Il a hurlé quand il m'a vu, quand il a compris… » - continua Hagrid, quand Justin l'eut relancé sur les faits – et non les véhicules prohibés employés. « Il voulait prendre Harry avec lui, mais je lui ai dit que le professeur Dumbledore voulait s'en occuper. Il a insisté pour que je prenne la moto !»

« Il avait l'air surpris de ce qui c'était passé ? » insista Justin.

« Surpris ? Je ne sais pas… Il hurlait ! Il hurlait que tout était de sa faute ! Il sanglotait »

« Vous pensez qu'il s'accusait ? » demanda avec flegme Justin, posant la question que toute la salle devait formuler silencieusement.

Hagrid se rendit compte du double-sens de ses paroles :

« Hum, heu… Sur le moment, j'ai… j'ai pensé qu'il était fou de douleur… je...je l'ai consolé…je lui ai dit qu'il y avait Harry, il était son parrain, qu'il devait s'occuper de Harry… Après, quand il a été accusé… »

De nouveau sa voix se brisa, et Harry put lire sans ses yeux qu'il avait peur d'avoir dit une bêtise. Il faillit sourire en se rappelant le nombre de fois où il avait vu cette expression sur le visage du vieux garde-chasse.

« Ses paroles ont pris un autre sens », insista Justin, toujours imperturbable.

« Oui, enfin… pour être honnête, j'arrivai pas y croire » Hagrid s'humecta les lèvres. « Je me souviens, je suis aller voir le professeur Dumbledore ; je luis ai dit 'c'est impossible, professeur, pas le jeune Black !' Pour être juste, lui-même avait du mal à y croire, il me l'a dit. »

« Vous souvenez vous en quels termes ? » demanda Justin toujours sans laisser transparaître une quelconque émotion.

« Oh… heu… pas exactement, il m'a dit un truc comme 'je me suis rarement trompé autant sur un homme, Hagrid !' »

Harry regarda l'effet de ses paroles sur les juges. Les trois magistrats semblaient surpris du tour de la conversation et Pénélope avait du mal à cacher son excitation. Il ne lui restait qu'à garder confiance en Justin.

« M. Hagrid, avez-vous eu l'occasion de revoir Sirius Black par la suite ? »

« Oh, oui, mais longtemps après ! » s'exclama le garde-chasse. « Deux ans après son évasion d'Azkaban, en fait… quand » Le demi-géant s'arrêta net, semblant avoir besoin du signe d'assentiment de Justin pour continuer. « Quand Sirius Black a offert sa maison comme siège à l'Ordre »

Il y eu un léger murmure dans le public et Pénélope prit un air attentif. Harry ne doutait pas qu'elle soit au courant de beaucoup de choses concernant l'Ordre mais il savait que Percy n'avait jamais été Place Grimmault, donc il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle ne sut pas où l'Ordre avait situé son quartier général.

« De quel Ordre parlez-vous M. Hagrid ? »

« De l'Ordre du Phénix, pardi, du groupe de résistants formés par le professeur Dumbledore ! »

« Un groupe secret ? »

« Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus secret ! »

« Quel était le but de l'Ordre ? »

« Protéger Harry et lutter contre… vous savez qui ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la formulation.

« Vous en faisiez parti ? »

« Oui, monsieur », répondit Hagrid avec fierté.

« Et Sirius Black aussi ? »

« Oui… en fait, il en faisait partie avant moi… à sa sortie de Poudlard, avec le jeune Potter, la petite Lily et le jeune Lupin », répondit Hagrid avec une certaine nostalgie. « Mais, plus tard, Dumbledore m'a demandé d'y entrer. Il m'a donné des missions, des missions importantes, des ambassades auprès des géants… par exemple »

Quelque chose dans le regard de Justin dut l'inviter à la prudence et Harry ne put que s'en féliciter. Il y avait sans doute des proportions à garder si on voulait éviter de discréditer le témoignage de l'ancien garde-chasse.

« Et il y a donc repris sa place après son évasion ?» - demanda Justin, recentrant la conversation sur Sirius.

« Oui. »

« Il avait la confiance de Dumbledore », constata l'avocat.

« Oh oui ! Dumbledore m'a même dit une fois : 'j'aurais dû me dire que vous ne pouviez pas vous trompez quand vous avez douté de la culpabilité de Sirius !' »

Harry se demanda si la Cour considérerait cette opinion toute dumbledorienne à sa juste valeur.

« Savez-vous sur quoi il se fondait pour lui accorder sa confiance ? »

« Oh, non, pas vraiment. Il m'a juste dit que c'était une erreur, que ce n'était pas Black qui avait trahi les Potter et que son retour était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à Harry ! » - expliqua Hagrid avec son habituel enthousiasme, déclenchant pas mal de sourires dans l'assistance.

Justin hésita une fraction de seconde puis sembla estimer qu'il n'aurait pas de meilleure conclusion :

« Merci, M. Hagrid, je n'ai plus de question »

0000

Rivers avait ajourné le contre-interrogatoire d'Hagrid en expliquant qu'elle était attendue dans une autre salle d'audience. Harry y avait vu pas mal de condescendance envers le demi-géant qui serait ainsi obligé de rester à la disposition du Magenmagot. Justin, lui, y vit plutôt un bon augure :

« Réfléchis Harry, elle laisse les paroles d'Hagrid en faveur de Sirius faire leur chemin avant que Pénélope ne l'embrouille et ne fasse ressortir ses vieilles condamnations et ne discrédite en partie la valeur de son témoignage ! »

« Justin… ne me dis pas qu'on va se moquer d'Hagrid ! »

« Harry, il le sait, tu crois que je ne l'ai pas mis en garde ? »

« Je ne sais pas Justin », répondit Harry avec sincérité, « je ne sais pas jusqu'où tu serais prêt à aller pour gagner ce procès ! Parfois ça me fait peur ! »

« T'as raison, parce que en effet, je suis prêt à tout », répondit Justin aussi véhément. « Et la bonne question est : et toi, n'aurais-tu pas un peu trop peur ? »

Harry blêmit, ressentant pour la deuxième fois de la journée une forte envie d'étrangler son avocat.

« Ça peut pas être innocent, Harry, de remuer toute cette vase ! Tous ceux qui viennent le savent », reprit Justin plus calmement. « Nous lâche pas maintenant, Potter ! »

« Bordel mais bientôt, on dirait pas que c'est moi qui l'ai demandé ce procès ! » s'agaça Harry.

Ils allaient sans doute continuer dans cette veine quand un huissier ouvrit la porte de la salle de conférence où ils s'étaient renfermés :

« Aspirant Potter, enfin je vous trouve ! Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais … »

« Oui l'audience Alexander commence, mais j'attends mon uniforme »

« Justement, je vous cherche parce que la personne qui vous amène l'uniforme est là ! »

Harry se demanderait longtemps qu'est-ce qui dans le ton et l'expression de l'huissier lui avait fait comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Où est cette personne ? »

L'huissier se retourna et laissa entrer Tamara Wilson dont rien ne permettait ni dans l'habillement ni dans l'expression curieuse qu'elle arborait de douter qu'elle n'était pas d'origine sorcière.

« Harry ! » le salua-t-elle avec entrain.

« Tam, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Oh, eh bien, quand ton message est arrivé à la maison, il n'y avait que Dudley et moi ! » expliqua-t-elle. « On a essayé de les joindre - moi, Ron, lui, Luna - mais bon, l'heure approchait et ça avait l'air important ! »

Harry ne put retenir la question :

« T'as fait comment ? »

« En bien, j'ai dit à la chouette de me guider, Harry… Elle a très bien compris ! »

Et aucun d'entre vous n'a pensé à lui confier le paquet, pensa Harry avec ressentiment. Mais sans doute ne pouvait-il s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, il n'avait pas précisé dans son message comment lui faire parvenir l'uniforme.

« Qui est-ce, Harry ? » demanda Justin, derrière lui.

« Tamara, la petite amie de Ron », grommela Harry.

« On est vraiment dans un tribunal magique ! Tu crois que je peux aller voir un procès ? » - s'enquit la belle en se dévissant les vertèbres à regarder les décorations magiques.

Sans répondre, Harry s'empara du sac qu'elle avait posé au sol et en sortit sa robe d'Auror. Il retira la robe gris perle qu'il portait et la troqua contra la robe sombre des Aurors sans dire une parole. Il ne voyait pas comment répondre sans hurler à Tam qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici à un pareil moment. Il imaginait sans peine quelles folles rumeurs les simples mots « je cherche Harry Potter », proférés par une femme habillée à la moldu et arrivée au Magenmagot à pied, pouvaient générer.

Mais Justin semblait loin, pour une fois, de l'examen sourcilleux de son image :

« Je me présente, Justin Finch-Fletcher », annonça-t-il en brisant le silence.

« Ah c'est vous l'avocat ? »

« Vous avez entendu parler de moi ? » répondit l'interpellé d'un air ravi.

Ayant fini de s'habiller, Harry décida de les laisser discuter sans lui.

0000

La suite est déjà écrite et s'intitule : _L'écriture de l'Histoire_…. Pénélope s'y met à l'ouvrage…. Je la mettrais en ligne quand j'aurais écrit le suivant – encouragements bienvenus…


	29. L'écriture de l'Histoire

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire  
**Disclaimer : TRAM (Toujours Rien A Moi – marque déposée)

Harry un peu perdu…** Théalie, Guézanne…** Harry pas sur son terrain plutôt…  
dépendant de Justin et de sa connaissance des arcanes du droit et de la procédure,  
et devant apprendre à l'accepter….  
Une initiation en quelque sorte…

Hagrid, encore ! (je résume)… **Anaerobie, Vert**…. Hum… pas tout de suite…  
Ce qui donne raison à **Sined**

Tam et Justin… Non ? **Fée fléau et Hynkyponk** (qui, grâce à sa lanterne, ne laisse rien passer…) Comme dit **Alixe**, en attendant, je l'utilise…. Je sais qu'elle est agaçante, **Alana Chantelune**, mais la comparer à Rita me paraît un peu exagéré !

Encore un peu de procès pour **Bartiméus, Qc-HP, Ryan, Zaika**…  
de couverture médiatique pour **Ce Baratineur de Charme** et **Fée fléau  
**et de réflexion philosophicomagique sur l'écriture de l'histoire (juste pour **Anaérobie !**)  
Bonjour à **Shima-san **qui nous rejoint maintenant… Merci de trouver Parvati juste – parce que j'ai pas mal douté de mon choix récemment… J'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui-ci !

**29 – L'écriture de L'histoire**

_Le drôle de plumage de ce phénix  
par Tristam Pieternel, La Gazette du sorcier.  
_

_On a toujours émis des doutes sur le sérieux et la santé mentale de Albus Dumbledore. D'accord, il a eu, jeune encore, cet affrontement légendaire et victorieux avec Grindenwald. Nous lui en sommes tous reconnaissants mais qu'a-t-il fait d'autres ? _

_Je me rappelle m'être posé la question bien des fois élève à Poudlard et plus encore une fois que j'eus achevé mes études. Il m'a même semblé un moment que ça devenait une obsession collective : « mais qu'en dit Dumbledore ? » semblait être la seule question critique que l'opinion sorcière britannique semblait être capable de proférer sur n'importe quel sujet – de l'épaisseur du fond des chaudrons à la meilleure façon d'abattre Voldemort._

_Et voici, qu'aujourd'hui, par le biais du témoignage d'un demi-géant, on peut légitimement se demander par quel processus frauduleux cet homme est montré comme exemple à nos enfants sur des cartes Chocogrenouilles. Je ne m'appesantirais même pas sur l'idée de laisser témoigner un demi-géant – même si je m'étonne que Me Deauclaire-Weasley ne se soit pas publiquement demandée comment on pouvait l'accepter. Je me permettrais seulement de m'interroger sur le sens profond de ce qu'il nous a livré – sans préjuger de sa véracité._

_Cet homme, dont l'unique gloire semble être d'avoir été distingué par le grand sorcier, nous raconte que Albus Dumbledore avait créé une société secrète, nommée l'Ordre du Phénix, dont le seul et unique but semblait être la protection de Harry Potter. Il est après tout des sociétés encore plus obscures, ne nous arrêtons pas là. Et de qui s'entoure le grand sorcier pour mener à bien cette étrange entreprise ? De compétents Aurors, d'érudits Langues-de-plomb, de ceux qui disposent de la puissance économique ou politique ? Non. _

_Il rassemble, péniblement sans doute, outre le susdit demi-géant, un loup-garou, un obscur fonctionnaire du Ministère, un Auror à la retraite paranoïaque, un trafiquant multirécidiviste et un peu aimé professeur de potions, considéré par beaucoup comme un ancien Mangemort._

_Est-ce vraiment ainsi que Harry Potter a vaincu ? Est-ce de ces cendres que notre phénix s'est levé pour abattre le représentant du mal absolu ?  
Eh bien, à mon humble avis, qui sera sans doute aussi celui de bien des lecteurs, j'en suis convaincu, il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir de nous le faire savoir ! »_

« Eh bien, en voilà un qui t'aime, Harry », estima Ron quand Parvati eut fini la lecture à haute voix de l'article le samedi matin.

C'était inespéré qu'ils soient tous les trois libres ce matin-là, et Harry avait demandé à Justin et Lupin de se joindre à eux pour un brunch stratégique – l'expression était de Justin. En attendant l'avocat, ils épluchaient la presse magique apportée par Remus. Les développements du réexamen de la culpabilité de Sirius Black y tenaient une bonne place.

« Je lui demande pas de me donner sa fille », maugréa Harry, en pensant que c'était un drôle de paradoxe de se retrouver héros de personnes qui professaient une vision du monde aussi différente de la sienne que ce journaliste.

« Faut dire ! Il aurait pu nommer tout le monde, Hagrid, et pas seulement les plus insignifiants ! » - estima Ron.

« Merci pour Remus, merci pour ton père », remarqua Parvati.

« Autant demander directement la démission de Tonks et de Shacklebolt ! » renchérit Harry, insensible à la rougeur subite des oreilles de Ron, qui n'osait pas regarder Lupin.

« Parce que vous croyiez que Fudge va les épargner ! » - répliqua le rouquin sombrement.

« Fudge ne peut rien leur faire avant la fin du procès, ça serait trop visible ! » commenta Lupin avec flegme. « Tout dépend du verdict ! »

Tout dépend du verdict… Harry eut l'impression que cette phrase recevait l'assentiment de toutes les fibres de son être.

« Enfin heureusement, toute la presse n'est pas aussi méchante », annonça Parvati en extirpant de la pile le dernier numéro du _Chicaneur_.

_Comment s'écrit l'histoire  
par Jorge Belem, _Lo Diario Magico_ (Lisbonne),  
traduction et reproduction exclusives pour _Le Chicaneur

_« On est souvent étonné par les chemins que prend l'histoire pour s'écrire. Pour le commun des sorciers, l'histoire britannique contemporaine, c'est l'histoire d'un combat, de l'affrontement entre deux conceptions de la magie, entre Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort. »_

« Ah, on préfère ça ! » commenta Ron et Harry ne trouva aucune autre réponse que de lui donner un coup de poing dans les côtes.

_« Pendant tout ce combat, l'Europe magique a craint de devoir perdre un de ses fleurons – que serait-elle sans Avalon ou sans Stonehenge ? Mais que sait-on vraiment de ce combat ? Nos éminents historiens seraient bien inspirés de sortir de leurs bibliothèques et de venir assister aux audiences du procès en réexamen de la culpabilité de Sirius Black dans l'assassinat des Potter, en ce funeste Halloween 1981. Auront-ils d'autres moments dans leur vie d'entendre les différents protagonistes d'un tel drame s'expliquer face à face ou presque ?_

_L'avocat d'Harry Potter a promis de nous livrer, à la fin du procès, le véritable coupable. Il nous a promis de nous montrer aussi que Sirius Black n'était pas un Mangemort ; et les deux premières audiences laissent peu de doute à ce sujet »_

« Que Merlin l'entende ! » soupira Harry.

_« L'homme qu'on nous a décrit était un combattant, un homme qui n'a jamais cessé de se battre pour sauver son filleul du sort terrible qui lui était promis. Que cet homme ait trouvé, dans son combat désespéré, le soutien de Albus Dumbledore parait presque miraculeux quand on entend les témoins nous parler de l'ambiance de l'époque._

Aucun des quatre ne prit la peine de commenter une affirmation qu'ils savaient douloureusement vraie.

_Qu'ils n'aient pu réunir autour de leur projet iconoclaste que d'autres _outsiders (NDT : en anglais dans le texte original)_, tels le gigantesque ancien garde-chasse de Poudlard venu témoigner ce jeudi et ce vendredi au Magenmagot, ne doit donc pas nous étonner outre mesure. _

_On mesure peut-être mal, nous autres Portuguais, à quel point la société britannique est hiérarchisée et combien être un _outsider_, c'est presque être un _outcasted (NDT : là encore, les termes sont en anglais dans le texte)

_On sait que la dernière convention Magique Européenne s'est terminée par la recommandation expresse faite à la Grande Bretagne par ses pairs de parvenir à un réexamen du statut des créatures et sang-mêlés. Quand un demi-géant nous raconte comment un sorcier mythique a dû compter sur l'aide d'un loup-garou, d'un ancien Mangemort, d'un simple fonctionnaire et d'un Auror à la retraite, on comprend mieux pourquoi son discours dérange. Pourtant sa leçon, amis britanniques, est importante : il nous dit que, dans cette communauté britannique, si rigidement figée pour ses visiteurs, ce sont les _outsiders_ qui ont écrit l'Histoire ! »_

Personne ne dit un mot quand Parvati eut fini de lire. Ron se reversa du café. Lupin s'empara du journal comme s'il voulait relire des parties du texte. Harry aimait bien le terme d'outsider, mais il n'osait pas le dire à voix haute.

« A lire ça, on se dit qu'on devrait migrer en masse », commenta finalement Parvati.

« Bof, je suis sûr qu'eux aussi ont leurs blocages et leurs préjugés », estima Ron en haussant les épaules.

« Migrer serait aussi déserter le lieu du combat », commenta très doucement Remus – et sans doute ces paroles, venant du plus paria d'entre tous, prenaient un sens particulier. Parvati baissa les yeux. « Mais je comprends la tentation, Parvati ! »

« Je ne suis pas aussi frivole que vous semblez le penser, Remus »

« Non, mais tu n'as qu'une vie, personne n'en a deux, et le combat est ingrat ! »

Ron regarda Harry qui se demandait comment intervenir quand le déclic de la porte les alerta.

« Mais voici notre avocat préféré ! » annonça Parvati qui s'était levée pour voir qui entrait – ou pour mettre fin à un affrontement qui ne pouvait mener à rien.

Justin souriait en pénétrant dans la petite cuisine, le vêtement plus moldu et chic que les amis de Tam, le visage plus fatigué que Lupin lui-même. Harry comprit, en le regardant, que ce procès n'était anodin pour personne – pas même pour l'avocat – et il regretta les paroles un peu dures qu'il avait eues pour lui les jours précédents.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Excusez mon retard, mais j'ai bossé tard hier soir ! Et ce matin… »

Sa main termina sa phrase d'un geste vague.

« Dis–nous plutôt que tu es sorti hier soir ! » le taquina Ron, « ça nous changera de l'atmosphère de victime qui règne dans notre petit groupe ! »

« Hum, j'aimerai bien me trouver un bourreau aussi mignon que le tien, Ron ! » rétorqua l'avocat, avec un clin d'oeil.

« Arrête, il va encore nous faire une crise de jalousie ! » intervint Harry, rigolard.

« Y'en a qui passent dans les journaux et y'en a qui s'occupent de leur copine ! » s'exclama Ron en désignant les journaux étalés sur la table.

Tout le monde sourit sauf Justin qui contempla la presse magique rassemblée d'un air songeur.

« Je sais pas trop comment j'aurais pu mieux gérer la référence à l'Ordre », murmura-t-il. «L'expliquer en détail, c'était s'éparpiller encore davantage et on n'a pas besoin de ça ! C'est pas pour rien que Pénélope s'est engouffrée là-dedans ! Détruire la crédibilité de l'ensemble c'est encore sa meilleure défense ! »

« Pourtant… tu as lu ce Portuguais », demanda Parvati, « Ce sont les outisders qui ont fait l'histoire ! »

« Qui lit le _Chicaneur_ ? J'adore Luna, mais il faut être réaliste ! »

Harry se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu Justin aussi pessimiste et, inconsciemment, il frissonna.

« C'est vrai que reconnaître que le Ministère s'est trompé n'a pas l'air de leur venir à l'esprit », maugréa Ron.

« Ils pourront toujours faire ça quand ils n'auront plus que le choix de s'unir au vainqueur », remarqua Justin, « si nous sommes vainqueurs, bien sûr… »

« Comment vois-tu les choses maintenant, Justin ? » demanda doucement Lupin.

« C'est justement ce à quoi je réfléchissais hier soir. Normalement, je comptais te faire témoigner après Hagrid, Remus… ; »

« Le loup-garou après le demi-géant ! Ça va réjouir Pieternel ! » - estima Ron avec sa franchise brutale.

« Tendre le bâton pour se faire battre », renchérit Lupin, sans doute pour montrer qu'il était tout à fait capable de séparer les faits de son orgueil personnel.

Justin encaissa sans broncher, se contentant de hocher la tête comme s'il partageait tout ce qui venait d'être dit.

« Rogue ? » demanda Harry.

« Rogue est mon joker, Harry, je te l'ai déjà expliqué… »

« Et c'est pas le moment du joker ? »

Justin grimaça :

« Si, peut-être… mais… Rogue est vraiment pas facile à interroger… Pire que Hagrid, j'en ai peur ! Deux témoins incontrôlables de suite, ça va faire une drôle d'impression ! »

« Hermione ? » demanda Parvati, ignorant résolument le sursaut choqué de Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que Hermione pourra dire de l'Ordre du Phénix ? » contra Justin. « Si elle doit intervenir, ce sera sur les aveux de Peter. Et là, Rogue est le plus crédible, avec sa haine de Sirius… plus qu'une vieille copine de … de Harry »

Ron haussa les épaules en maugréant quelque chose à propos des vieux copains et de leurs lubies.

« En fait, t'es en train de me dire que je dois compter sur mes ennemis plutôt que sur mes amis ? » s'amusa Harry.

« On est jamais déçu par ses ennemis », intervint Ron.

Ça voulait sans doute être une boutade, mais ça donna un coup d'arrêt à toutes les conversations.

« Quelqu'un veut du café ? » - s'enquit finalement Parvati.

Tout le monde acquiesça et se concentra pendant quelques secondes sur le café, la crème et le sucre. Justin but la moitié de sa mug avec un air absent avant de demander :

« Dis-moi, Ron, comment tu crois que Pénélope va réagir si je lui colle ton père dans les pattes ? »

00

« Etes-vous satisfait de votre carrière au sein de Ministère, M. Weasley ? »

Harry se retint de secouer la tête ou de signaler d'une quelconque façon son agacement. Comment Pénélope pouvait-elle accepter ce rôle ? N'avait-elle aucune affection, aucun respect, pour la famille de son mari. Pensait-elle sincèrement souhaitable que ses propres enfants ne connaissent pas leurs grands-parents ? Inévitablement, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Molly et son inquiétude. Son cœur se serra.

« Je suis satisfait d'avoir passé ma vie professionnelle à servir ma communauté, oui », répondit dignement et calmement Arthur.

Sans doute, sait-il mieux que moi de quoi Percy est capable, se dit Harry en observant le père de Ron offrir un visage impassible et poli aux assauts de sa belle-fille. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il découvrait ce matin combien sa carrière passe avant sa propre famille ! Enfin, Percy n'a quand même pas osé venir ! – remarqua Harry en se retournant légèrement pour regarder le public. Dean Thomas, qui gardait la salle ce jour-là, lui fit un discret signe de tête.

« Pourtant, malgré cette carrière satisfaisante, vous avez choisi de rejoindre une société secrète dont le but avoué était de contourner l'action du Ministère », renchérit Pénélope sur un ton réprobateur qui rappela étrangement à Harry Minerva McGonagall.

« Il ne s'agissait pas de contourner le Ministère », argumenta Arthur, « mais de compléter son action. Il y a des voies qui sont difficiles pour l'action publique… »

« Des voies illégales ? »

Harry sentit à ses côtés Justin hésiter à lever la main pour poser une objection puis y renoncer.

« Pourquoi illégales, Maître ? » répondit Arthur Weasley posément. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'était attendu à une question de ce genre. « Etait-il illégal d'aider Harry à grandir ? De le protéger des Mangemorts et de Voldemort pendant les vacances ? Etait-il illégal de chercher à rendre l'action du Ministère possible en faisant savoir que le mouvement des Mangemorts renaissait ? »

Justin hocha la tête comme pour soutenir les paroles d'Arthur. Il est vrai qu'il s'en sort très bien, estima Harry. Pénélope fit quelques pas dans le prétoire avant de répondre.

« Pourquoi vous cacher alors ? Pourquoi cette société secrète ? »

Arthur hausa les épaules :

« C'est vous qui qualifiez l'Ordre de société secrète. Pour moi, c'était plus une…une association de gens qui prenaient Voldemort au sérieux. »

« Vous pensiez que le Ministère ne prenait pas Lord… Voldemort au sérieux ? » - s'étonna Pénélope comme si l'idée est aussi farfelue que l'existence des Ronflaks cornus.

Elle a fait des progrès, jugea Harry, bientôt elle ne fera même plus de pause pour parler de lui.

« Ce n'était pas la position officielle du Ministère, à l'époque », constata Arthur.

« Mais, en tant que membre du Ministère, ne saviez-vous pas qu'on peut difficilement réduire la position d'une telle institution à sa position officielle ? »

« Autant reconnaître qu'ils manipulent l'opinion », souffla Harry au profit de Justin qui sourit brièvement, trop concentré sur l'échange entre Arthur et Pénélope pour même tourner la tête.

« Ce n'était pas non plus la position officieuse, pour autant que j'ai pu le constater !» - insista Arthur.

« Est-ce que vos responsabilités vous permettaient réellement de juger de cela ? » demanda Pénélope sur un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'elle ne le pensait pas.

« Objection », dit posément Justin, en se levant tout aussi calmement. Les trois juges tournèrent la tête vers lui. « Maître Deauclaire ne peut pas dans un premier temps demander au témoin de se prononcer sur la position du Ministère, pour dans une deuxième temps sous-entendre qu'il n'est pas habilité à la faire ! Le procédé est déloyal et interdit par le code de procédure… . »

Rivers leva une main qui semblait affirmer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle le code de procédure. « Objection retenue, reformulez, Maître Deauclaire »

Pénélope accepta la réprimande d'un geste sec de la tête.

« Vous avez donc estimé que l'Ordre était plus à même de protéger Harry – comme vous dites – que les Aurors ou le Ministère ? »

« J'ai estimé, comme d'autres, que la protection de l'Ordre n'était pas de trop. »

« Vraiment ? »

Arthur regarda Harry pour la première fois et lui sourit avant de répondre :

« Harry est devenu un ami de mon plus jeune fils Ronald dès leurs premiers jours à Poudlard. Très vite, j'ai connu Harry personnellement et j'ai su combien il était effectivement menacé, combien les forces du mal, que nous croyions tous dissipées, étaient en fait toujours là, autour de nous… »

Pénélope n'eut pas l'air de goûter à l'étalage des malheurs de Harry.

« M. Weasley, combien avez-vous d'enfants ? » interrompit-elle avec une certaine impatience.

« Sept »

« Donc, vous, le père de sept enfants, le fonctionnaire zélé, vous avez pensé que ce que vous aviez de plus important à faire c'était de vous occuper personnellement, ou presque, de la sécurité de Harry Potter ? »

Le ton se voulait neutre mais le sarcasme était latent.

« Un seul de mes enfants a jamais douté que ce soit une bonne décision », répliqua sèchement Arthur. Pour la première fois, Harry eut le sentiment que Pénélope hésitait sur l'opportunité de pousser plus loin cette ligne de questionnement. Elle sembla opter pour un compromis :

« Quand êtes-vous entré dans l'Ordre ?»

« En 1995, à la fin de la quatrième année d'Harry à Poudlard… Albus Dumbledore me l'a proposé et j'ai tout de suite accepté. »

« Sans vous inquiéter de savoir qui faisait partie de cet Ordre ? »

« Albus en faisait partie et ça me suffisait. »

Pénélope attendit mais Arthur se contenta de cette déclaration de principe. Elle s'attendait sans doute à une profession de foi favorable aux loups-garous et aux géants, estima Harry avec une certaine satisfaction. Au petit coup de stylo marqué par Justin sur son bloc de papier crème, le jeune Auror comprit que l'avocat estimait qu'ils venaient de marquer un point.

« Quelle était votre fonction dans l'Ordre ? » reprit finalement l'avocate.

Harry savait qu'il pouvait dénombrer très précisément le nombre de fois où il avait vu Arthur Weasley réellement agacé. Il pouvait maintenant en ajouter une.

« Vu votre insistance à vouloir considérer l'Ordre du Phénix comme un contre-gouvernement, Maître Deauclaire, je vais devoir une nouvelle fois vous détromper », commença le père de Ron sur un ton sec. « Ce n'était pas une organisation militaire ou hiérarchisée mais un groupe de gens qui, autour de Albus Dumbledore, a cherché à aider Harry Potter à survivre. »

Ses oreilles comme sa voix s'étaient échauffées et, s'en rendant compte, Arthur fit une pause avant de continuer, plus calmement :

« Personne n'avait de fonction particulière ou permanente. Nous nous sommes fixés des missions et nous avons essayé de les remplir de notre mieux : protéger Harry pendant les vacances, rassembler des preuves du rassemblement des Mangemorts… des choses comme cela. »

« Et chercher à amener de votre côté des créatures comme les géants et les loups-garous », ajouta Pénélope en ayant l'air d'abattre une carte maîtresse de son jeu.

« Nous avons simplement essayé d'entamer un dialogue avec des groupes que le société sorcière méprise généralement », expliqua encore Arthur. « Nous avions peur qu'ils ne rejoignent les Mangemorts par esprit de revanche. Nous n'avons pas été très efficaces dans ce domaine, je le crains ».

Justin leva de nouveau la main et Rivers lui donna la parole.

« Nous comprenons que Maître Deauclaire essaie de ridiculiser aux yeux de cette cour l'Ordre du phénix en tant que tel. Nous laissons le tribunal apprécier du fond comme du procédé, mais, après une demi-heure de contre-interrogatoire, nous attendons toujours la première question qui aurait lieu avec notre affaire – laquelle, je le rappelle, voudrait examiner sous un nouveau jour la présumée culpabilité de Sirius Black. »

Rivers se pencha vers Simons à sa droite, lui posa une question à laquelle l'autre juge répondit avec de grands gestes des mains.

« Maître Finch-Fletcher, cette cour vous a déjà plusieurs fois laissé une grande amplitude de questionnements – parfois à votre demande. Nous ne voyons pas de raison d'interrompre Maître Deauclaire sur sa ligne de questionnement pour autant qu'elle puisse faire, en effet, le lien entre les choix personnels de M. Weasley et la culpabilité de Sirius Black. »

Un point partout, constata Harry. Mais Justin parut satisfait de ce demi-résultat quand il se rassit en remerciant la cour alors que Pénélope se contentait d'acquiescer un peu sèchement. Elle prit le temps de relire quelque chose sur ses notes avant de demander :

« Bien, comme nous le rappelle opportunément mon _brillant_ confrère, nous sommes ici pour rechercher la vérité sur Sirius Black. M. Weasley, c'est donc dans le cadre de l'Ordre du Phénix que vous avez connu Sirius Black ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai expliqué tout à l'heure. »

« Vous n'avez pas été surpris de retrouver dans l'Ordre un sorcier recherché par tous les Aurors ? »

« Si, dans un premier temps, mais Al… »

« Ça ne vous a pas semblé important de prévenir les Autorités magiques que vous avez juré de servir ? » l'interrompit-elle, visiblement trop excitée par l'argument pour attendre.

« Comme j'essayais de vous l'expliquer, Maître Deauclaire, si Sirius Black et Albus Dumbledore ne m'avaient pas apporté des réponses suffisantes, je l'aurais sans doute dénoncé ».

« Oh. Peut-on savoir quelles révélations ont eu raison de votre sens civique, M. Weasley ? »

Arthur hésita une demi-seconde, jetant un regard furtif vers Justin :

« Ils m'ont expliqué ce qui c'était vraiment passé la nuit d'Halloween 1981 »

Pénélope s'arrêta net dans sa déambulation dans le prétoire, semblant réellement surprise par la réponse d'Arthur Weasley. L'estomac de Harry lui donna raison ; ça venait un peu plus tôt que prévu. Il se retint de quémander trop ouvertement l'avis de Justin qui, de toute façon, ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

« Maître, souhaitez-vous que je vous dise ce qu'ils m'ont raconté ? » demanda Arthur très poliment, après quelques secondes d'un silence assourdissant.

Pénélope regarda tour à tour Rivers, Simons et Grimright comme pour évaluer sa latitude d'action, et les trois juges lui retournèrent son regard sans piper mot. Finalement, se rendant compte que le contraire serait un suicide, elle acquiesça très lentement la tête :

« Sirius et Albus m'ont expliqué qu'ils savaient les Potter menacés depuis cette prophétie qui faisait potentiellement de Harry celui qui abattrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sur les conseils du second, James et Lily Potter ont pris un gardien du secret. Sirius, en tant qu'ami le plus proche et parrain d'Harry, était le candidat naturel mais… justement, Sirius et James ont trouvé ça un peu trop évident. Ils ont donc finalement demandé l'aide d'un autre de leurs amis proches, quelqu'un de beaucoup moins connu et donc a priori de moins facile à trouver. »

« Et vous avez cru cette histoire ? » demanda plutôt acerbement Pénélope.

« Peut-être devriez vous me laisser finir, maître. Ils ont donc fait de Peter Pettigrow leur gardien du secret… »

« Mais Peter Pettigrow est mort… »

« En 1996, en même temps que Lord Voldemort ! » intervint Justin, sautant sur ses pieds.

Le public explosa en exclamations.

« Une minute ! Je ne tolèrerais pas que ma salle d'audience tourne à la foire ! » - intervint sévèrement Rivers. « Maître Finch-Fletcher, veuillez garder vos commentaires pour votre temps de parole et Maître Deauclaire, je vous rappelle que vous êtes là pour poser des questions au témoin et non pour énoncer des opinions ! » 

Les deux avocats s'excusèrent.

« Bien. Maître Deauclaire, avez-vous encore des questions ? »

Pénélope hésita puis acquiesça, espérant sans doute encore sauver la situation :

« M. Weasley, vous avez donc préféré croire un échappé d'Azkaban plutôt que la Division des Aurors ou le Ministère ? »

« Maître Deauclaire-_Weasley_ », lui répondit Arthur très gentiment, avec une infime accentuation de la deuxième partie de son patronyme. « Si Sirius Black avait voulu tuer Harry, il en aurait eu mille fois l'occasion. S'il avait voulu quitter le pays et disparaître de l'autre côté du monde, il avait les moyens de s'offrir une nouvelle identité. S'il avait été un Mangemort, il n'aurait pas eu à s'enterrer comme il l'a fait Place Grimmault. La seule chose qui pouvait expliquer qu'il reste près d'Harry dans ces conditions était qu'il était innocent, que son histoire était vraie… »

000

Mal barrée, Pénélope…

Bon, on s'approche du but, un petit détour par l'affaire Alexander et puis voilà… car nous allons découvrir un nouveau proverbe : u_n loup-garou peut en cacher un autre_… ça va encore plaire à Pieternel, ça…. Et vous, ça vous inspire quoi ?


	30. Le syndrome du loupgarou

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire.**

Toujours rien à moi (je l'ai déjà dit !)

On m'a même piqué les fautes d'orthographes – merci à **Alixe**, à Melchior et au RER !

Eh bien que d'enthousiasme et de nouvelles arrivées !  
Je serai bien mal avisée de ne pas m'en réjouir !

Arthur… Moi, je ne l'ai jamais pris pour un looser mais pour un esprit définitivement libre… **Lunenoire, Fée fléau, Alana Chantelune, Hinkyponk, Théalie…** Merci d'aimer le dialogue qui est venu un peu tout seul, comme si je le portais en moi depuis longtemps… **Anaérobie** s'inquiète du futur de la famille Weasley – il est vrai que la réconciliation me semble dépasser le cadre de cette fic… Promis, on reverra Hagrid, et non Pénélope va rester en première ligne…

Remus… hum... Non, il ne sait pas toujours ce qu'il veut et ça me paraît tout à fait conforme au canon, **Fée Fléau**… Il a côté prof malgré lui et amer malgré tout – plus prégnant pour moi qu'une quelconque image qu'il aurait gardé d'une frivole Parvati…. Mais dans celui-ci, il va essayer de s'amender un peu…   
**Sined **attend son témoignage… je note, je note… et celui de Rogue – moi aussi, moi aussi… et peut-être pas de la même façon que toi… niark !

La victoire pour demain – **Crys**- heu, après-demain ?

Pénélope – **Shima-shan, Anaérobie** et **Hinkyponk** la plaindraient presque alors que **Guézanne** trouve qu'elle marque malgré tout des points…  
Est-ce qu'il faut que je me confie à vous et que je reconnaisse qu'il faut que je me force à lui faire marquer des points ? Lol. Faut quand même pas que ce soit trop facile, non ?  
Je reprends évidemment à mon compte l'expertise de Guézanne comme quoi leur système juridique est décidément un peu pourri…

Ron penserait-il encore à Hermione ? **Bartiméus** – un juriste ! Fénice trop fière d'avoir les compliments d'un juriste ! – B'en oui….

Merci à **Ryan** et **Zaika** pour leur indéfectible enthousiasme !  
A **QC-HP** et **Shima-Shan** pour m'avoir signalé de bug QC-HP, je suis allée réparer ça !  
A **Thamril** d'avoir aimé les NDT… - moi aussi, ça m'a bien fait marrer quand j'ai écrit ça…

Bienvenu(e)s à **Beru ou Bloup** – trop contente de t'avoir fait éteindre la télé ! -   
à **La paumée**… Remus/Tonks dans cette fic me paraît impossible… Tu sais que j'ai déjà joué avec l'idée ailleurs et, scoop, j'en prépare une autre où leur relation aura une grande place… – à **The Rattlesnake** – merci de soutenir !  
et à **Astorius** – j'espère que ça te rassure définitivement sur la place que je donne à Sirius dans mon panthéon pottérien ? Dudley, Dudley – c'est vrai que Tam a fini par prendre une partie de la place que je lui réservais au départ… **Vert** en réclame aussi, et je sais rien refuser à Vert !

e frivole Parvati..qu'mer malgré tout..artie de la place que je lui réservais au départ222222222222222222222222222222222222222

NB : Quand j'étais à corriger les problèmes d'affichage, j'ai aussi corrigé le fait qu'insensiblement le jeune Auror Irlandais Seamus s'était transformé en Dean…  
Alana l'avait fait remarqué depuis longtemps, milles excuses…  
Donc, Seamus est le troisième Auror…

**30 -Le syndrome du loup-garou**

**ou  
L'intérêt du contribuable**

La photo n'était pas très bonne mais on y voyait Justin, fier et souriant aux côtés de l'Auror chargée de l'enquête, Nymphadora Tonks – plus hautaine. Harry n'était pas sur la photo – il pouvait s'en féliciter, il avait tout fait pour cela. Son nom apparaissait néanmoins plusieurs fois dans l'article de la Gazette – _Deux jeunes loups-garous font tomber un réseau international de potions frelatées - _ Sans aucun commentaire politique.

« Eh bien, profil bas à la Gazette », commenta Ron, refermant le journal pour finir sa tasse de café matinale.

« Lis la tribune de Pieternel en dernière page », contredit Parvati. Ron tourna le journal et Harry se rapprocha en se demandant si un jour ils sauraient lire le journal sans une fille pour les guider :

_Que veut le Survivant ?  
Tristam Pieternel, chroniqueur à la Gazette_

_Nous nous sentons tous généralement débiteur envers le Survivant – moi, comme tous les sorciers assez âgés pour se rappeler de la guerre et de l'incertitude. Nous nous rappelons tous la photo de ce jeune homme maigre et épuisé qui avait mis des pouvoirs rares au service de la disparition du plus noir des sorciers à l'âge où nos fils préfèrent le Quidditch._

« Moi aussi, j'aimais le Quidditch », grommela Harry, qui lisait par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

_Aussi sommes-nous entièrement disposés à écouter ce que désire le jeune homme qui, par son serment d'Auror, semble nous répéter ad nauseam qu'il est prêt à tout pour le bien collectif. Mais ce désir est-il aussi clair, aussi désintéressé, que nous aimerions le croire ? _

_Depuis plusieurs semaines, Harry Potter s'est attaqué personnellement au Ministère dans le but étrange de faire réhabiliter un homme condamné pour avoir trahi ses propres parents. Dans cette entreprise pour le moins étonnante, il se fait accompagner d'un jeune avocat presque totalement inconnu du Magenmagot et né Moldu de surcroît. La paire en appelle aux témoignages pour le moins excentriques de la dernière rescapée de la décadente famille des Blacks, d'un demi-géant analphabète et d'un vieux fonctionnaire aigri. Ils invoquent feu Dumbledore comme une puissance tutélaire et ainsi, chaque jour, défraient-ils la chronique._

_Nous avions à peine fini de nous interroger sur le choix de leur prochain témoin – une goule, un fantôme ou pourquoi pas un portrait ? - que le voilà que le jeune Harry Potter réapparaît aujourd'hui comme enquêteur stagiaire dans une affaire de potions douteuses où les deux principaux témoins à charges sont… des loups-garous. Nous ne prendrons même pas le temps de nous étonner d'apprendre que sa supérieur dans cette aventure est elle-même apparentée aux Black – Je pense que tout le monde s'accordera avec moi pour dire qu'il est des coïncidences qui n'en sont pas._

_Nous nous intéresserons plutôt à ce que plaide le Ministère sur la base des rapports écrits par ses enquêteurs : les loups-garous doivent être dédommagés financièrement pour avoir volontairement vendu des dents et des cheveux pour la constitution de potions ridicules.  
Le contribuable appréciera les efforts des forces publiques._

_Il nous semble alors évident que la boucle est bouclée. Comment supposer encore que Monsieur Harry Potter - et ses amis aussi, n'en doutons pas ; qui ce ressemble s'assemble ! - cherche une quelconque vérité ou un quelconque bien commun. Il cherche, encore et toujours, à attirer l'attention sur lui, à choquer et à frapper les esprits. Nous ne nous en agacerons même plus, car nous avons compris que ce serait lui faire trop d'honneur ! »_

« Y a pas à dire, tu l'inspires ! » - conclut Ron en repliant le journal.

« Ron, faut qu'on y aille ! » - insista Parvati, sanglée dans son imper noir, sur le seuil de la cuisine.

« Oui, la force publique n'a jamais fini de se battre pour le bien collectif et heu… l'intérêt du contribuable ! » - déclara Ron solennellement bouffon.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Parvati le poussa sans ménagement dans le couloir. Harry les suivit en riant et referma la porte derrière sa petite amie et son meilleur ami - ses deux collègues. Ça lui faisait une drôle d'impression de ne pas partir avec eux vers la Division, de rester dans l'appartement, de ranger le petit-déjeuner et d'avoir la journée devant lui – il n'avait même pas d'audience aujourd'hui !

Mais il n'avait pas réellement mis ses projets domestiques à exécution qu'on frappa à sa porte. Soupirant déjà en imaginant quel sujet pouvait amener leur vieille voisine à frapper chez eux dès 8 heures du matin, il s'approcha de la porte et colla son œil sur le judas. Il vit alors trois silhouettes qu'il reconnut immédiatement : Remus, Melyor et Hope.

« Eh bien en voilà une surprise matinale ! » lança-t-il joyeusement en ouvrant la porte.

« Bonjour M. Potter », répondit en rougissant Hope.

« Harry suffira… mais entrez, entrez… »

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à la cuisine dans un silence seulement dérangé par la canne de Remus. Ce dernier s'assit immédiatement, un peu comme pour donner l'exemple. Ses deux jeunes congénères firent de même.

« Je vous fais du café ? » s'enquit Harry.

Alors qu'il préparait la boisson, il vit Melyor s'emparer de la Gazette restée à la page de la tribune de Pieternel.

« Le contribuable appréciera », marmonna-t-il, rageusement.

« Pieternel m'adore, il trouverait des défauts à mon coiffeur si j'en avais un », proposa Harry en amenant la cafetière et les tasses. Hope pouffa obligeamment. Remus sourit. Melyor grimaça et haussa les épaules :

« J'imagine qu'il ne faut pas en demander trop ! »

« Pourtant on va continuer, hein, Harry ? » lança Lupin, l'air plus alerte que souvent.

« Justin a l'air décidé », reconnut l'interpellé, toujours déchiré entre l'excitation de sentir le but plus proche et la promesse qu'il s'était faite de ne pas mettre le vieux loup-garou en première ligne.

« Ce Justin », souffla Hope impressionnée.

« Vous êtes vraiment celui qui peut disculper Black, professeur », s'enquit Mel en se tournant vers Lupin et leur visible proximité une fois de plus titilla Harry – être jaloux d'eux paraissait évidemment ridicule mais pourtant l'agacement était là.

« On est plusieurs à pouvoir le faire, mais je suis un des mieux placés… malgré ma condition », répondit Lupin – ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel du plus jeune lycanthrope. Harry ne put s'empêcher de partager ses sentiments et lui fit un clin d'œil complice que Remus surprit : « Ok, Ok, j'avais pas besoin d'ajouter ça… »

« Est-ce que ça va pas se retourner contre vous, professeur ? » s'inquiéta Hope.

« Ils ne peuvent pas me faire grand-chose, Hope. Pas à mon âge… »

« Mais après tout le monde va vous reconnaître », insista la jeune femme

« Pas où je vis »

« Et si vous… enfin, je sais pas si vous travailliez encore mais… »

Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait autant de secrets avec Remus que les deux jeunes garous et il se trouva excessivement ridicule d'avoir été jaloux quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Harry pourvoit à mes besoins », leur révéla Lupin avec cet air détaché inimitable qui tomba sur les nerfs de Harry comme un acide particulièrement violent.

« Harry fait ce qu'il peut ! » - s'agaça-t-il. « Il est désolé de ne pas encore avoir totalement changé le monde, mais il s'y emploie ! »

Lupin se raidit : « Je n'ai jamais voulu dire cela, Harry ! »

« Je suis bien curieux de savoir ce que tu voulais dire ! » - contra Harry, remarquant au dernier moment l'air stupéfixé de Hope – sans doute n'imaginait-elle pas qu'on puisse s'adresser sur ce ton à Lupin ! Mel parût hésiter à intervenir, mais laissa Remus répondre.  
Ça serait génial de me battre avec des loups-garous dans ma cuisine, songea Harry, Pieternel adorerait !

« Je… je crois que je voulais que Hope et Mel sachent, Harry… » - intervint Lupin d'une voix étonnamment précipitée. « Je… je crois que je voudrais que vous ayez confiance les uns dans les autres… Je… Prends ça pour un élan de sentimentalisme d'un vieil homme, Harry… »

La sortie laissa l'interpellé pantois – et pourtant il n'eut aucun doute de sa sincérité. C'est Mel qui rompit le silence qui suivit avec une ironie tranquille que Harry ne lui connaissait pas encore :

« Hope voulait absolument qu'on vienne te remercier, Harry. Et quand le professeur Lupin a dit qu'il venait avec nous, j'ai pensé qu'il avait peur qu'on se tienne mal chez son petit prince », commença-t-il moins sarcastique que ses paroles pouvaient le faire croire. Son regard vola dans la pièce comme pour souligner sa simplicité.

« Mais une fois de plus je m'étais trompé », conclut le jeune homme, en désignant Lupin de la tête. « Le vieux renard a toujours plusieurs projets sur le feu ! »

La déduction sembla amuser Remus qui sourit avant de regarder Harry comme s'il attendait une absolution. Ce dernier prit donc un air faussement fâché pour demander :

« Il te manque tant que ça Dumbledore ? »

00

« Nous voudrions appeler comme témoin suivant Remus Lupin », annonça Justin de sa voix la plus calme.

« Votre Honneur ! »

« Déjà Maître Deauclaire ? » commenta Rivers en se tournant vers la défenseur du Ministère qui avait littéralement bondit en l'air en entendant le nom. Un peu comme quand Hermione était la seule à savoir la réponse, avait commenté intérieurement Harry.

« Votre Honneur », confirma Pénélope, « le… le témoignage d'un…loup-garou… même s'il est techniquement recevable, reste sujet à caution… D'ailleurs… »

Harry n'écouta pas vraiment la longue litanie de cas où on avait refusé de prendre en compte le témoignage de lycanthropes. Il la connaissait déjà. Justin s'y était référé lui-même dans sa plaidoirie en faveur du statut de témoin protégé de Hope et Melyor Hespero. Il se demanda simplement depuis combien de temps Pénélope attendait le moment de faire la preuve des préjugés du Ministère. Visiblement le nom de Remus était depuis longtemps sur sa liste !

Insensiblement, ses yeux dérivèrent sur Percy, impassible au premier rang. Harry s'interrogea une nouvelle fois sur les sentiments profonds du septième Weasley : qu'est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment de tout cela ? Croyait-il toujours aussi fermement à la victoire du Ministère ou se croyait-il menacé par une éventuelle déstabilisation de Fudge ? Etait-il là pour se démarquer encore de son père ? D'après Justin, l'article de Pieternel indiquait qu'on s'inquiétait en haut lieu. N'était-ce pas le sens possible de la présence de Percy dans le prétoire aujourd'hui ? Harry sentit une certaine excitation l'envahir – mêlé à d'indéfectibles regrets concernant la fracture irrémédiable de la famille Weasley. Mais est-ce que Fred et George n'avaient pas hier encore définitivement repoussé l'étalage des remords de Harry ? « Tu crois que tu es la cause, Harry ? Mais tu rigoles ! Il n'a jamais ressenti que de la honte pour notre famille ! » - s'était exclamé le premier. « Au pire, tu es le prétexte », avait renchérit le deuxième, du même ton définitif, « mais la raison profonde, Harry, c'est sa putain d'ambition ! »

« Nous pensons donc que pour la crédibilité même de ce tribunal, il serait prudent de refuser ce témoignage », concluait Pénélope, avec l'air de croire sincèrement à ce qu'elle disait. « Nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher de regretter le manque de discernement de notre jeune confrère – à moins que nous devions y voir un signe de la romanesque crédulité de Maître Finch-Fletcher et de son client. »

La conclusion était perfide et plut beaucoup aux journalistes. Harry se demanda quand il avait cessé de s'étonner de ces attaques permanentes contre sa santé mentale. Il lui sembla que c'était dans une autre vie !

Ni Rivers, ni Simmons, ni Grimright semblèrent particulièrement choqués par l'assaut frontal – sans doute qu'eux aussi attendaient ce moment.

« Maître Finch-Fletcher ? » - s'enquit Rivers sans prendre la peine de cacher qu'elle attendait la réplique de Justin. Celui-ci se leva avec une certaine nonchalance – affirmant clairement qu'il n'allait pas dramatiser une attaque au-dessous de la ceinture :

« Votre Honneur, il n'est pas notre propos de discuter ici du statut des loups-garous, ni d'aucune autre créature douée de raison humaine… »

Justin énonçait le droit tel qu'il existait, au mot près, sans même un frisson ou une grimace et Harry mesura une nouvelle fois combien il aurait été démuni ou en colère à sa place. Il savait bien sûr qu'elles étaient les opinions de Justin mais qu'il soit ainsi capable de faire la séparation entre ses convictions et sa plaidoirie, le surprenait toujours. A chacun ses armes, constata Harry avec un début de sérénité qui le surprit lui-même.

« Néanmoins, il me semble tout à fait légitime d'opposer à toute cette glorieuse jurisprudence, rappelée par mon éminente et expérimentée confrère, quelques décisions contraires dont la dernière date de moins d'une semaine », continua l'avocat de Harry. Rivers ne manifesta rien au rappel de sa décision en faveur du témoignage de Hope et Melyor mais elle ne pouvait pas bien sûr ne pas comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion.

« Il nous semble donc possible d'estimer que nous assistons aujourd'hui à une évolution significative de la jurisprudence », continuait tranquillement Justin comme si ces paroles n'avaient pas constitué en elles-mêmes une énorme profession de foi. « Celle-ci tendrait de plus en plus à reconnaître la possibilité d'entendre un loup-garou comme un témoin légitime. Nous rappellerons ici que le cas de Arethea O'Connor qui voulait être entendue dans le placement de sa fille nouvelle née et non atteinte de lycanthropie - Une requête qui a été généreusement acceptée par le Magenmagot. Rappelons aussi le témoignage de Lormond Welle, loup-garou de 47 ans et témoin de l'attaque par un autre lycanthrope d'un jeune garçon de 8 ans malheureusement mort de ses blessures. En acceptant le témoignage de Welle, bien qu'il fasse référence à des événements qui se sont déroulés en fin de période de transformation – et donc traditionnellement considérés comme échappant à sa conscience humaine, le Magenmagot a pu retrouver le loup-garou malfaisant et mettre une fin à son refus de mettre un frein à ses instincts meurtriers… »

Les deux affaires avaient été traitées avec beaucoup de discrétion par le Ministère en leur temps et les rangs des journalistes, une fois de plus explosèrent en murmures excités. Harry pensa à cette pauvre Arethea privée de son enfant, à Lormond condamnant un de ses frères, au nom de la protection de la communauté magique. Que des loups-garous soient toujours capables après des siècles d'oppression d'une telle collaboration et bonne volonté rappelait la soumission des elfes... Qu'avaient fait les sorciers pour mériter tant d'indulgence ?

Pénélope leva la main, presque avec hésitation, mais Rivers lui fit signe d'attendre. Justin sourit – un sourire bref et triste comme s'il se refusait de se féliciter de cette victoire, et continua – toujours calme et précis.

« Le dernier cas, comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, est plus récent. Il a permis la condamnation d'un groupe d'hommes sans scrupules qui profitaient de la crédulité de sorciers et de moldus pour vendre de sinistres potions – les moins dangereuses étant simplement inefficaces. »

Harry se retourna pour croiser le regard courroucé de Pieternel. Il décida de lui sourire et l'homme parut hésiter avant de finalement détourner les yeux.

« Mais les crimes de ces hommes ne s'arrêtaient pas là ; pour leurs mauvaises potions, ils recherchaient des ingrédients interdits comme les poils de loup-garou, les dents de vampire, la peau d'elfe… et par respect pour ce tribunal, j'arrêterai là cette macabre liste. La Division des Aurors a pu convaincre deux loups-garous de témoigner de ces transactions et des menaces qu'ils avaient reçues. Le Magenmagot a eu la grandeur de les laisser témoigner sans révéler leurs noms et de les dédommager pour le préjudice subi… »

Ce dernier point était plus connu mais il ne fut pas moins fiévreusement commenté dans le public.

« Et donc, mon client et moi, nous aimerions à notre tour appeler à la barre des témoins un autre lycanthrope. Il se trouve qu'il était l'ami – et ceci a été documenté à plusieurs reprises par les témoins qui se sont succédés devant vous – à la fois avec le coupable présumé et les victimes. Il est celui qui peut nous faire avancer sur le chemin de la vérité »

Les murmures enflèrent derrière Harry mais, cette fois, il n'eut pas le cran de croiser le regard des journalistes ou celui de Percy. Il se contenta de regarder le dos de Justin devant lui, espérant lui donner la force de persuader les trois juges en face de lui.

« Remus Lupin ne demande pas à être entendu à huis clos », précisa Justin sa voix enflant dans le prétoire. « Remus Lupin est un vieux loup-garou qui ne pense pas avoir encore quoi que ce soit à préserver en cachant sa condition et en taisant les choses qu'il sait. En acceptant de l'écouter, votre Honneur, vous ferez œuvre de justice envers la mémoire des victimes, envers l'honneur du soi-disant coupable mais aussi envers un humble demi-humain qui a supporté sa condition et les limitations qui allaient avec elle avec courage et constance. »

Pénélope avait une fois de plus bondi dans les airs pour marquer son objection. Justin eut un petit geste de complaisance envers elle, comme s'il prenait les juges à témoin de son immaturité et Harry crut voir Rivers ravaler un sourire.

« Maître Deauclaire »

« Nous aurions beaucoup de choses à redire pour démêler le vrai du faux dans la présentation de mon estimé confrère », commença la jeune femme en s'avançant dans le prétoire.

Justin est remonté dans son estime récemment, constata Harry. Ledit Justin était tourné de trois-quarts vers sa contradictrice et jouait négligemment avec son coûteux stylo – Pourtant Harry savait qu'ils étaient à un point important du processus juridique. Accepter le témoignage de Lupin, c'était en effet accepté comme vrai beaucoup de ce que Justin venait de dire.

« Nous en voulons pour preuve la dernière présentation de Remus Lupin », annonça Pénélope avec assurance, et l'estomac d'Harry fit un looping silencieux. « Est-il vraiment possible de présenter comme humble et soumis, l'homme qui vient de publier 300 pages de soi-disant mémoire dans lesquelles il pleure à longueur de temps sur son sort ? »

Elle prit le temps de s'assurer que les plumes papote des journalistes avaient noté l'idée avant de continuer :

« Est-ce la mission d'un tribunal comme celui-ci de donner une tribune à de telles lamentations ? Nul ici de niera qu'on peut ressentir de la compassion envers le maléfice que subi celui qui est mordu, mais cette compassion doit-elle dépasser celle que nous ressentons pour les jeunes parents tués dans leur lit ? »

Pénélope jeta un regard d'une longueur particulièrement étudié vers Harry, comme pour l'accuser d'oublier ses propres parents. Justin posa la main sur le bras de Harry qui n'avait pourtant pas bougé – et se tournant à demi, murmura goguenard :

« Pathétique, non ?»

« Notre compassion doit-elle nous faire oublier la nécessité d'assurer la survie de la communauté magique et de réguler les créatures qui ont déjà DEMONTRE leur capacité à la menacer ? »

« Et là ? » interrogea Harry dans un murmure inquiet.

« Là, elle nous emmerde », reconnut Justin le visage impassible mais les yeux sombres. Il leva néanmoins calmement le bras.

« Maître Finch-Fletcher ? » interrogea complaisamment Rivers.

« Je ne peux que m'interroger à quel moment Maître Deauclaire-Weasley nous a entendus remettre en cause le statut de minoration et de régulation des lycanthropes. Je ne compte pas demander à Remus Lupin de nous raconter sa vie mais certains EVENEMENTS dont il a été un des témoins oculaires… »

« S'il y en a d'autres et que ceux-ci sont des vrais sorciers, pourquoi ne pas les interroger eux ? » demanda Pénélope, la mèche en bataille, sans prendre la peine de demander la parole.

« Et si Lupin était le seul a pouvoir totalement interprété ces évènements ? » contra Justin pas plus respectueux du code de procédure.

« Il suffit ! » s'interposa Rivers. « Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de place pour des si dans ce tribunal. Nous avons une requête : le témoignage d'un lycanthrope que nous savons contemporain et proche des victimes comme de Sirius Black ; nous avons un règlement qui limite foncièrement les possibilités d'entendre un tel témoin dans des conditions habituelles »

A ce stade, Pénélope sourit, comme sûre de sa victoire. Harry sentit la nausée menacer.

« Mais nous avons aussi un précédent, récent, qui a donné de bons résultats. Il est sans doute trop tard pour entendre Remus Lupin anonymement, mais nous tiendrons une fois encore compte de son statut de mineur et il témoignera à huis clos. Son témoignage sera versé au dossier si le tribunal le juge nécessaire pour la bonne évaluation de l'affaire qui nous ait soumise. Greffier, notez que nous voulons l'entendre lundi à huit heures trente ! »

Il fallut deux secondes à Pénélope pour comprendre qu'elle avait perdu cette minuscule bataille qui ferait ou non la victoire finale. Il lui en fallut huit de plus pour trouver une contenance. A ce stade, le gente journaliste avait compris qu'elle serait exclue prochain acte et protestait vigoureusement. Comme elle était cosmopolite, le résultat était sonore et incompréhensible. Harry et Justin ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un sourire.

Finalement, les deux Aurors en poste firent mine d'évacuer immédiatement les plus vociférants – ce qui faillit faire naître une réelle révolte. Rivers dut amplifier sa voix pour couvrir le tumulte :

« Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires mais votre comportement ne fait que renforcer ma détermination à protéger la sérénité des débats. Cette audience est levée ».

000

_« Notre communauté est au bord de l'abîme », déclare Percy Weasley, assistant du directeur des Affaires internes et époux de l'avocate représentant le Ministère, Pénélope Deauclaire-Weasley _»

« Bravo pour la réputation de la famille », grommela Ron. Harry, assis à sa gauche, grimaça et lui sera l'épaule.

« C'est quoi les Affaires internes ? » demanda Tam, à la droite du premier.

« Des connards », répondit sombrement son petit ami.

Des connards dangereux, précisa mentalement Harry mais Parvati clamait de derrière la Gazette ouverte devant elle : « Ecoutez-ça ! On se l'arrache le Vivien maintenant ! »

« _Remus Lupin, le loup-garou dont toute l'Europe parle…  
par Vivien de Lusignan, chroniqueur invité de la Gazette  
_

_L'illustrissime Magemagot britannique vient d'accepter pour la deuxième fois en moins d'un mois d'accepter le témoignage d'un loup-garou. _

_La première fois, il s'agissait de deux jeunes lycanthropes qui ont témoigné à huis clos et sans révéler leur identité. On sait néanmoins que tous deux avaient été dans leur enfance des victimes du sinistre Greyback. Qui a oublié la chasse au Garou qui a traversé l'Europe en 1990 ? Qui a pu effacé de sa mémoire la sanglante exécution du terrible leader de la rébellion britannique des lycanthropes dans les Alpes françaises alors qu'il tentait de gagner la Cité magique libre de Paradisio – cité où les loups-garous sont depuis le XIXe siècle représentés au Conseil municipal ? Paradisio a toujours nié qu'elle lui aurait accordé une quelconque protection mais la crise européenne a été longue à se refermer entre ceux qui craignent les Garous et ceux qui veulent leur laisser une place._

_Aujourd'hui, le Magenmagot vient d'accepter d'entendre Remus Lupin, un loup-garou sexagénaire qui aurait été ami avec tous les protagonistes du drame des Potter. Les rumeurs vont bon train pour imaginer quelles informations capitales, il pourrait détenir. Pourtant, l'opinion publique connaît cet homme plus qu'elle ne croît. »_

« Il a vraiment écrit _cet homme_ », demanda Harry. Parvati baissa le journal et acquiesça gravement. Personne ne savait quoi ajouter ; elle releva le journal :

« _Il est l'auteur de ce brûlot maintenant traduit en sept langues et ayant connu partout – sauf en Angleterre – un succès important : _25 jours d'humanité _»_

« Ça devrait relancer les ventes », estima Luna tout en continuant de jouer distraitement avec la game-boy que Dudley lui avait offert. Au son que proféra l'engin, elle venait de perdre.

Tam s'enquit : « Remus ? Comme… ? »

« Lui-même », confirma Ron d'un ton badin.

« Il y en a donc beaucoup des loups-garous ?» - continua la jolie Moldue toujours occupée à renouer les fils de ses déductions.

Ron sembla dépassé par la tâche de l'explication ; Harry n'avait aucune envie de faire étalage des préjugés sorciers et Parvati reprit sa lecture :

_« C'est donc l'homme qui nous a douloureusement confié comment ont été traité les loups-garous qui n'ont pas suivi Greyback. C'est celui qui a révélé l'enfer que vit celui que personne n'emploie, ne loge ou ne nourrit. C'est encore celui qui nous a ouvert les yeux sur le traitement réservé aux jeunes victimes de Greyback, doublement abandonnés par les sorciers britanniques. »_

« A force, y'en a qui vont finir par faire le lien entre lui et les Hespero », marmonna Ron.

« Avec qui ? » - s'enquit Tam avec une constance qui ne fut pas vraiment récompensée car Parvati continuait :

« _C'est aussi l'homme qui nous a parlé dans ses mémoires de Harry Potter. Il a été le professeur du jeune adolescent tourmenté par le meurtre, à chaque fois répété, de ses parents, quand les Détraqueurs lancés à la poursuite de son ami d'enfance, Sirius Black, s'approchaient de lui. Il est ainsi celui qui peut s'enorgueillir de l'avoir armé d'un Patronus conséquent. Alors comment s'étonner qu'on retrouve son nom aujourd'hui dans un procès qui réunit Harry Potter, Sirius Black et le Ministère ? »_

« Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? » marmonna Ron.

« Justin a lu le papier de Vivien avant qu'il ne l'envoie à la Gazette », intervint Harry.

« Eh bien, Justin joue avec le feu, si tu veux mon avis !»

« A priori, vous y jouez tous », déclara Dudley - sortie qui fit beaucoup rire Luna – ce qui lui fit perdre une autre partie.

Les autres sorciers présents s'entreregardèrent et Parvati reprit sa lecture :

_« Je sais que Beaux-Bâtons n'est pas plus que Poudlard ouvert aux jeunes lycanthropes et je ne serai pas démagogue au point d'inviter quiconque à minorer le danger potentiel des loups-garous. Mais je prends cette décision du Magenmagot britannique comme un signal important pour toute l'Europe : Ne serions nous pas en train d'apprendre que nous ne pouvons pas ignorer les Garous ? Qu'ils ont un rôle important et constructif à jouer dans la Cité sorcière ? Plus encore, se faisant, ne serions nous pas en train de mettre la guerre derrière nous ? Et n'en serions nous pas, encore une fois, redevable à Harry Potter ? »_

Les derniers mots lus par Parvati flottèrent dans un silence rêveur.

« Il oublie que les deux fois, c'est Justin qui a rendu ça possible ! » commenta un peu nerveusement Harry.

« C'est un sacré bon avocat, Justin non ? » s'enquit Tam.

Mais le jeu de Luna se termina une nouvelle fois avec une explosion digitale sonore, brisant une nouvelle fois le fil de la conversation.

« Tu as perdu toutes tes vies », lui apprit aimablement Dudley.

« Vivien m'a dit que Fleur était enceinte », annonça Luna en tendant le jeu à son petit ami comme si c'était le boîtier lui-même qui était mort.

« Méfie-toi, Harry !»

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ron qui venait de prononcer cette mise en garde.

« Au train où ça va, ils vont te demander d'être le parrain du gosse », expliqua ce dernier.

000000000

Dans le suivant… on mesure que les avancées sont toujours fragiles, que Harry ne pourra pas rester toujours en second plan et que Dudley a plus d'un tour dans son sac… ça s'appelle pour l'instant : « L'important de l'affaire !»

Comme toujours, faudra que je ponde la suite pour vous poster ça…   
Encouragements bienvenus !

Note (Pour ceux que ça intéresse) : J'ai décidé que l'Italie, la première en Europe à avoir protéger les loups, serait aussi le refuge politique des loups-garous… Ceux qui verraient un parallèle entre le parc du Grande Paradisio et la cité inventée ici seraient évidemment dans le vrai ! Pas tant d'imagination que ça, finalement, cette Fénice !


	31. L'important de l'affaire

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire**

Disclaimer habituel et regret de me voir privée par ffnet du droit de vous parler en préalable de l'histoire… mais je vais vous écrire à chacun et je vous remercie de votre passage !

Dette éternelle et permanente à ma chère **Alixe**.

Celui-ci a mis du temps à arriver parce que le suivant s'est révélé particulièrement rebelle à la narration (surtout la fin) et que je m'impose de ne pas poster avant d'avoir la suite…

**Trente et un **:** L'important de l'affaire**

L'audience était à huis clos, mais cela n'interdisait pas à la presse d'attendre le loup-garou-qui-sait, tel que l'avait surnommé Skeeters – dans les couloirs du Magenmagot.

Justin ouvrait la voie – répétant aimablement toutes les trois secondes qu'il n'y aurait aucun commentaire avant l'audience, car ils n'étaient pas venus ici pour risquer une déqualification du témoignage. A la question logique qui suivait – y en aurait-il après ? – il se contentait de sourire.

Harry et Remus suivaient – il était difficile de savoir lequel était le plus attendu. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondait aux questions variées qui fusaient de toutes parts. Sobrement vêtu d'une robe de velours vert sombre choisie par Justin, Remus s'efforçait de boiter le moins possible et Harry de marcher à son pas.

A ce train, il leur fallut un temps relativement important pour atteindre le bureau de la juge Rivers. Dès qu'ils les virent, les deux Aurors de garde, Quint et Crivey, s'avancèrent à leur rencontre, repoussant fermement les journalistes qui les avaient suivis jusque-là. Le greffier qui travaillait habituellement avec Rivers les accueillit avec empressement :

« Juste à l'heure ! Maître Deauclaire-Weasley est déjà arrivée. »

Constatant que l'information ne semblait pas inquiéter Justin, Harry décida de faire comme lui. De toute façon, sa capacité à s'inquiéter aujourd'hui était toute entière dédiée à Remus Lupin – à Justin de s'occuper du reste !

« Aspirant Potter, vous ne pouvez pas entrer », continua le greffier avec un air désolé et Harry se demanda ce qu'il devait comprendre de la révérence et de la sympathie de l'homme. « Seuls les avocats son autorisés dans ce type d'audience… et les chargés d'enquête s'il y avait lieu… Mais, aujourd'hui…»

« Je sais, je sais », le rassura rapidement Harry. « Je voulais juste l'accompagner jusqu'ici » expliqua-t-il en désignant Lupin. « Vous savez, les journalistes.. ; »

« Ils sont là depuis l'aube », compatit le greffier. « Mais ne faisons pas attendre Mme la

Juge !» ajouta-t-il, ouvrant la porte pour faire pénétrer Justin et Lupin.

Quand la porte se referma, Harry se retrouva seul et désemparé dans le couloir. Où allait-il pouvoir aller se cacher des journalistes pendant l'audience ? Il envisageait de sortir du Magenmagot quand Quint revint vers lui :

« On a établi un camp de base dans le bureau là bas », lui indiqua-t-il, désignant le bout du couloir du menton. « Y'a du café, des fauteuils… »

Harry voulut dire qu'il était tout sauf en mission, mais Quint ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Ça calmera peut-être les journalistes s'ils ne te voient plus », expliqua-t-il avec cette grimace que Harry savait être un sourire. « On pourra venir te rejoindre… l'un après l'autre »

Il y avait des offres qu'on ne pouvait refuser. Qu'un vieux de la vieille comme Quint le traite comme un égal, un collègue, c'était un geste fort et Harry avait besoin de démonstrations comme celle-là. Il remercia l'Auror chevronné et obtempéra. Quelques minutes, plus tard, Crivey et son infatigable enthousiasme vinrent lui rendre visite.

« Les journalistes ne partent pas », l'informa-t-il joyeusement comme si c'était une victoire. « Ils semblent prêts à attendre toute la journée s'il le faut ! Quelle histoire, Harry, quelle histoire ! » Colin se versa un grand café qu'il sucra et créma d'abondance avant d'ajouter sur un ton admiratif définitif : « Avec toi, Harry, il s'en passe toujours de belles ! »

Harry passa les dix minutes de la pause de Crivey à essayer de minimiser son rôle dans l'affaire et à insister sur les mérites de Justin en tant que stratège. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir pour autant entamer l'admiration de Colin ! Il fut en quelque sorte soulager de le voir repartir à son poste de maintien de l'ordre. Et c'est avec une certaine crispation qu'il vit entrer une demi-heure plus tard, Quint ! Il se sentait finalement un peu pris au piège de la sollicitude des deux Aurors.

« Ça va ? » lança l'homme en entrant.

Harry eut l'impression que le vieil Auror lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et opta pour la sincérité :

« Si je pouvais, je serais là-dedans à sa place », avoua-t-il. « C'est le dernier ami vivant de mes parents… mon seul lien avec mon passé – je sais que ça peut paraître un peu grandiloquent mais… je supporterais très mal qu'il souffre encore à cause de moi ! »

Quint le regarda à la dérobée en se servant son café qu'il semblait aimer noir et très sucré – avant de demander sur le ton du constat :

« Tu es sûr de toi, hein, Potter ? C'est vraiment une erreur ? »

« Tu crois que je fais tout ça pour qu'on me regarde ? »

Quint secoua la tête :

« Non, je ne pense pas, je te connais pas beaucoup mais t'es pas le gars qui la ramène – et pourtant, après tout, tu pourrais… »

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. Quint but une nouvelle gorgée de café avant de reprendre :

« On se demande juste pourquoi Fudge se bat comme cela, de quoi il a peur ! Après tout, c'est Croupton qui l'a balancé à Azkaban, Black ; lui, il pourrait se contenter de présenter les excuses du Ministère ! »

« On ». Harry ne doutait pas que l'affaire soit devenue un sujet de conversation de la Division. Ron et Parvati ne le cachaient pas. Mais entendre de quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait soupçonner de chercher à l'épargner que la plupart le soutenaient, c'était plus qu'il n'en avait espéré de cette journée-là !

« Justin – mon avocat – pense qu'il le fera peut-être en dernier recours », lui confia encore Harry. « Mais si « on » veut bien se souvenir, Fudge n'a jamais adoré reconnaître ses torts ! »

Quint s'esclaffa :

« Tu lui en veux encore ? »

Harry haussa les épaules :

« Tu sais, être pris pour un fou affabulateur à quinze ans, c'est pas génial ! »

« Etre la cible de Voldemort non plus, j'imagine »

Harry se demanda furtivement ce qui était le pire, et comme il n'était pas sûr de la réponse – il haussa de nouveau les épaules.

« Tout ce que je demande, moi, c'est la vérité sur la mort de mes parents ! » finit-il par cracher.

Quint qui avait fini sa tasse pendant le silence de Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça sera jamais que ça ! Plus maintenant ! Si ça l'a jamais été » - l'admonesta l'Auror, sur le ton qu'il aurait pris pour le réprimander pour s'être laisser surprendre par un Pitiponk. « Et d'ailleurs, c'est pas le moins intéressant de l'affaire ! »

Harry se mordit les lèvres, agacé par l'instrumentalisation politique que l'homme suggérait. Il se fichait, lui, que Fudge tombe ! Il cherchait encore une réponse polie mais claire quand le greffier entra.

« Aspirant Potter », annonça ce dernier avec une infime hésitation. « Le juge Rivers vous demande de vous joindre à l'audience.»

00

Le bureau de Rivers avait été aménagé pour que les deux assesseurs qui la secondaient – Simmons et Grimright – puissent s'installer à ses côtés. Remus leur faisait face sur une chaise tendue de velours cramoisie assez imposante. A leur droite, les deux avocats étaient assis côte à côte sur des sièges moins recherchés.

Harry chercha les yeux de Justin pour évaluer ce qu'il se passait mais Rivers l'interpella et il estima impoli de ne pas la regarder en face.

« M. Potter, nous avons attentivement écouté la narration de M. Lupin », commença-t-elle sans autre préalable. « Ses souvenirs de la période précédant ce terrible Halloween de 1981 sont évidemment très éclairants…»

Harry hocha prudemment la tête. Pénélope lui paraissait sur le point d'exploser, encore qu'il n'aurait sut dire quoi attendre précisément de cette explosion. Justin regardait la pointe de son stylo.

« Et sa relation des évènements advenus à Poudlard en 1994… Je comprends bien la portée de ces évènements », finit par conclure Rivers avec l'air de quelqu'un qui marche sur des œufs. « Mais, comme le faisait remarquer Maître Deauclaire, le témoignage d'un loup-garou, aussi intéressant soit-il, reste sujet à caution… En particulier en l'absence de preuves physiques de l'audacieuse thèse que nous voyons se profiler. »

« Votre Honneur, Pettigrow… » - objecta Harry en se demandant pourquoi Justin se taisait toujours.

La juge le fit taire d'un geste :

« Je n'ai pas fini, M. Potter ! Il se trouve que M. Lupin a cité un certain nombre de témoins : M. Ronald Weasley, Melle Hermione Granger, tous deux malheureusement mineurs à l'époque des faits – M. Severus Rogue, et vous-même »

Moi aussi, j'étais mineur, faillit commenter Harry, mais il capta du coin de l'oeil un mouvement négatif du coûteux stylo à plume de Justin. Il se tut donc.

« Il se trouve que mes assesseurs et moi-même, nous sommes tombés d'accord sur la manière de sortir de cette situation juridique inédite », annonça alors Rivers avec un air satisfait. « Il nous semble, M. Potter, que ce procès ne peut plus avancer sans que les motivations de toutes les parties prenantes se soient clairement exprimées »

Rivers le regarda franchement après avoir dit cela, comme si elle s'attendait à qu'il perçoive un message caché. Harry, lui, se demandait où elle voulait en venir et chercha une nouvelle fois les conseils de Justin, mais celui-ci semblait maintenant hypnotisé par l'observation du plafond.

« En d'autres termes, M. Potter, il nous semble impossible de considérer le témoignage de… M. Lupin sans l'engagement, à ses côtés, d'un sorcier responsable »

Rogue en garantie de Lupin ? Il y a de sacrées ironies dans la vie ! - estima Harry un peu vite. Il se retint de sourire. Simmons s'éclaircit alors la gorge et Rivers hocha la tête :

« Oui, soyons plus clairs, M. Potter, êtes-vous d'accord pour garantir le témoignage de M. Lupin ? » demanda Rivers d'un ton grave.

« Moi ? Mais… »

Harry regarda les trois juges tour à tour, puis les deux avocats. Il se tourna vers Lupin qui semblait ailleurs. Il comprit que le deal était là : Il fallait qu'il se mouille pour que les juges prennent une décision aussi politiquement risqué. Il repensa au commentaire de Quint qui avait estimé que la vérité n'était plus l'enjeu. Il ne prit pas le temps d'être triste mais se demanda si c'était là une exigence de Fudge.

« Votre Honneur, j'étais moi-même mineur au moment des faits », objecta-t-il pour la forme, et puisque Justin semblait avoir abandonné la partie. Peut-être que l'option avait déjà été discutée avant.

« On peut sans doute demander à ce professeur Rogue de confirmer les évènements », intervint alors Grimright.

Mais moi, dans tous les cas, faut que je me mouille, comprit Harry. Il regarda franchement Justin cette fois – il lui semblait que demander l'avis de son conseil juridique n'était pas inenvisageable à ce point de non-respect de toute procédure. Ce dernier ne détourna pas les yeux cette fois, mais haussa imperceptiblement les épaules comme si Harry était le mieux placé pour décider !

Harry ne se contenta pas de cette demi-réponse et continua de le regarder. Justin se rembrunit un peu, mais sembla peser plus sérieusement le pour et le contre et, finalement, il fit un infime signe de tête qui pouvait passer pour une acquiescement.

Harry se tourna alors vers Lupin et croisa ses yeux fatigués et lointains – sans doute, s'entendre rappeler une fois de plus que son témoignage, son expérience et sa mémoire ne comptaient pour rien n'avait rien eu d'agréable. Mais si je recule, songea Harry, cette humiliation de plus n'aura été qu'une humiliation pour rien. Sa décision se forgea brusquement – on reste finalement un Gryffondor toute sa vie, commenta une petite voix amusée dans sa tête.

« M. Potter ? » - s'enquit alors Rivers comme si elle avait senti qu'il était arrivé au terme de son cheminement intérieur.

« Puisqu'il ne semble pas y avoir d'alternative».

000

La presse n'avait pas de superlatifs assez forts pour parler du « coup de théâtre », de « l'inimaginable » ou du « défi : Potter contre le Ministère ». Ledit Potter s'était d'ailleurs prudemment terré dans son appartement moldu depuis que le prochain acte avait été annoncé dans la presse, refusant catégoriquement de répondre aux diverses sollicitations d'interviews qui lui arrivaient par hibou.

Skeeters avait réussi à camper un portrait de l'Auror Potter qui nommait ses meilleurs amis : Parvati Patil, « plus qu'une amie, selon nos sources », Ronald Weasley, « le beau frère de Maître Deauclaire, chacun l'aura compris », et Seamus Finningan, « un autre jeune Auror plein de talent ». L'article sous-entendait que la Division avait pris le parti de Potter contre le cabinet de Fudge et les Affaires internes.

Parvati avait avoué que depuis, ils devaient tous les trois raser les murs du Ministère pour éviter les sollicitations des journalistes. Mais elle disait aussi que tous les Aurors étaient contents que Harry témoigne :

« C'est un peu comme s'ils avaient enfin l'explication que tu ne leur as pas donné », avait-elle estimé.

Mais la Division ne semblait pas la seule à attendre de grandes révélations du témoignage de Harry. Bien sûr Pieternel les tournait déjà par avance en dérision – « on saura peut-être si Dumbledore préférait les sorbets au citron ou les dragées de Bertie Crochue ! » Mais le reste de la presse était plutôt excitée et attendait « la vérité sur la fin de Voldemort » - qu'on semblait soudain trouver beaucoup plus sombre qu'elle était présentée dans les livres d'histoire contemporaine. On prêtait à Harry des soutiens politiques dans le Conseil européen qui rappelait si souvent la communauté britannique à l'ordre. Certains allaient jusqu'à imaginer à Harry des ambitions très directes sur le poste de Ministre – il était d'ailleurs à noter que de nouvelles voix se faisaient entendre, faisant état de candidatures plus ou moins claires au suffrage sorcier. « Les grandes manœuvres commencent », avait d'ailleurs confié Arthur à Harry.

Qui d'autre que moi et Lupin pensent encore à Sirius, soupira Harry allongé sur son lit, les yeux perdus dans le ciel gris. Il se demandait confusément s'il pourrait un jour retrouver la place – avec ses certitudes – qu'il avait eue pendant deux ans dans le corps d'élite des Aurors.

Les paroles de Fleur lui revinrent une fois de plus en mémoire : « Tous les petits garçons veulent être Aurors, Harry, puis ils grandissent ». Harry avait l'impression qu'il avait énormément grandi pendant ces deux mois de procès et pourtant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'imaginer une vie différente. Manquait-il d'imagination à ce point ou devait-il accepter une fois pour toute qu'être un Auror était son idéal ?

Il en était là dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir et se refermer. Harry sortit de sa chambre pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Dudley.

« Salut, Harry, alors, pas encore parti chez Justin ? » demanda son cousin. « Remus y est déjà ! »

« Remus ? Mais on a rendez-vous que cet après-midi ? » - s'étonna Harry.

Justin avait demandé deux jours pour affiner ses propositions – « Deux jours, Harry ! » « Tu n'imaginais pas, hein, qu'ils allaient me mettre en première ligne ? » « Je l'avais envisagé mais pas aussi vite… enfin, pas avant que tous NOS témoins aient été entendus… » « Ça veut dire quoi, Justin ? Je ne suis pas le témoin de Pénélope ! » « Il ne faudrait pas que tu le deviennes ! » Sur cette sombre perspective, Harry avait été persuadé de l'intérêt de laisser Justin bosser !

« Vraiment ? Alors j'avais raison » - estima Dudley avec une visible satisfaction. « Ton vieil ami a craqué ! » Il pouffa. « Faut dire que avoir un loup-garou sous son toit semblait mettre le père de Luna dans tous ses états ! Je crois qu'il a posé toutes les questions imaginables ! »

Harry imagina Lupin face au vieil éditeur farfelu et il grimaça. Il aurait dû y penser ! Même si l'idée de Justin de planquer Remus là où personne n'irait le chercher parce que ça paraîtrait trop évident (chez son éditeur), et là où un service de communication pouvait le protéger – avait paru opérationnelle sur le moment.

« Tu crois qu'il est chez Justin ? » demanda-t-il à son cousin dans un soupir de remords. Ce dernier haussa les épaules tout en allumant ses ordinateurs.

« Je m'attendais presque à le trouver ici, mais s'il n'est pas venu vers toi, il doit être allé voir Mel et Hope », estima Dudley entrant des codes et des codes sur les trois claviers qui lui faisaient face sans même se retourner. « Je crois qu'elle est de nouveau sans travail… »

Harry mesura à quel point Dudley était maintenant impliqué dans les affaires sorcières, combien il en savait sur les différents protagonistes - sans doute plus que lui sur certains sujets ! Le constat était déstabilisant : il ne le poussa pas plus loin. Harry se demanda plutôt s'il oserait aller chez les Hespero sans y être invité.

« Luna était débordée aujourd'hui », continua son cousin, le visage étrangement éclairé par la lumière de ses ordinateurs. « Ils doivent retirer _25 jours_ en urgence ! Il a été épuisé en deux jours, tu te rends compte ? Comme j'avais du boulot à finir… »

« …et que tu avais ta dose de Ronflaks cornus », termina Harry plus amusé que sarcastique.

Dudley se retournait avec un sourire entendu quand une étincelle jaillit au milieu des airs entre les deux cousins. Le temps que Harry sorte sa baguette, une silhouette était apparue dans les airs.

« M. Potter ? » s'enquit l'apparition avec autorité.

« Oui », répondit Harry, ravalant son indignation de voir le Ministère si ouvertement violer le 1er article du règlement de protection de la vie privée qui interdisait formellement la matérialisation (partielle ou complète) sans consentement préalable dans la demeure d'autrui – sauf cas de force majeure. Harry doutait que cette dernière réserve s'applique.

« Le Ministre veut vous parler, M. Potter »

« Le… à moi ? »

« Cette entrevue ne doit pas avoir de témoins », ajouta l'homme en jetant un regard désapprobateur à Dudley – et sans prendre la peine de répondre à la question de Harry.

« Mon cousin HABITE ici », objecta ce dernier avec fermeté.

« Il ne doit pas être là lorsque M. le Ministre arrivera… dans approximativement cinq minutes », précisa encore l'apparition qui n'avait jamais pris la peine de se présenter et sur un ton qui n'acceptait aucune contradiction.

Harry pesa rapidement ses options – quasiment inexistantes- et hocha la tête.

« Cinq minutes, M. Potter », rappela le sorcier, avant de disparaître dans une nouvelle étincelle.

« Mais tu l'entends ? » s'indigna Dudley. « Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ! »

« On n'a pas le temps, Dudley, tu dois partir ! » l'interrompit Harry sombrement.

« Ah ouais ? Je te connaissais moins soumis ! Et s'il venait pour t'enlever ? » - objecta Dudley.

La perspective amusa franchement Harry :

« Tu fréquentes un peu trop les Lovegood, Dudley ! Je ne pense pas que Fudge soit un grand combattant ! »

« Mais il ne viendra peut-être pas seul ! »

L'objection était plus intéressante et Harry hésita :

« Je devrais sans doute prévenir Justin », reconnut-il, raisonnant à haute voix, « mais j'imagine que les moyens de communications magiques sont coupés ou surveillés ! »

« Je peux lui envoyer un message, moi », proposa Dudley en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. « Je peux lui envoyer un SMS comme ça, Ron et Luna en recevront une copie ! »

L'efficacité du minuscule engin brillant que Dudley agitait dans sa main laissa Harry sans voix. Comme son cousin mettait immédiatement son projet à exécution, il répéta plus doucement :

« Après, il faut mieux que tu partes… »

« Tu crois pas que ce serait mieux que je me cache ici ? » demanda Dudley avec une suite dans les idées qui aurait surpris Harry s'il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir. « Je peux laisser mon téléphone ouvert pour que Justin entende… Sans doute que votre fichu tribunal ne reconnaîtrait pas mon témoignage mais… »

Harry se rendit brusquement compte que Dudley avait profondément raison. Si Fudge venait le menacer d'une manière ou d'une autre, un témoin était utile – surtout que son cousin se trompait sur une chose : des centaines de Moldus avaient déjà été entendus par le Magenmagot !

« Tu ne peux pas me déguiser ou me rendre… transparent ? » demanda finalement Dudley avec un curieux espoir dans la voix.

Harry chercha dans sa tête une métamorphose ou un charme rapide, peu détectable et relativement stable sans grande dépense d'énergie pendant un temps raisonnablement long… Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'alternatives.

« Je peux te rendre minuscule », proposa-t-il finalement à son cousin.

0000

« Potter… hem… Harry ? »

La voix de Fudge hésitait entre l'autorité et la sympathie ; mélange curieux du ton de leurs dernières entrevues et de celui de la première fois que Harry avait rencontré le Ministre sur le chemin de Traverse.

« Oui », dit simplement Harry en se retournant vers lui. Il s'appuya brièvement contre l'étagère – un peu pour cacher Dudley, un peu pour rassurer son cousin, un peu pour tromper son propre trac. Le téléphone, ouvert derrière les figurines, était un peu son viatique et Dudley, assis sur les genoux de Lamu était sa meilleure assurance. « Et si je bouge ?» avait murmuré Dudley quand Harry lui avait proposé de se cacher parmi ses figurines Manga. « Pour les sorciers, ce qui est très curieux, ce sont les objets totalement immobiles », lui avait assuré Harry.

« Harry, je… je peux vous appeler Harry ? » demanda le Ministre.

« Ça fait des années que vous le faites, M. le Ministre », constata le jeune homme, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Sa main droite tenait toujours sa baguette et Fudge loucha dessus.

« Je… je ne crois pas que ça soit nécessaire », protesta-t-il.

« Quoi ? Oh, ça ? » - demanda Harry comme s'il se rendait seulement compte de ce qu'il tenait dans sa main. « Excusez-moi, je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre ! »

« Je suis venu en… paix », affirma Fudge les mains vides tendues devant lui.

En m'imposant ta présence ! En brisant les règles ! En exigeant le secret ! La paix de Fudge était armée !

« Acceptons-en le présage », rétorqua Harry, sarcastique et sans ranger sa baguette. Fudge attendit puis soupira :

« Harry, tu ne me fais pas confiance… »

« Non », admit Harry.

« Pourtant… Enfin mon garçon, ne vois-tu pas à quel point nos destins sont liés ? »

S'il avait été un Animagus, les poils de l'échine de Harry se seraient sans doute redressés ! Dans sa forme toute humaine, il ressentit une grande bouffée d'agacement. Il s'obligea à respirer profondément, certain que toute explosion le desservirait :

« Assez mal, M. le Ministre »

« Harry, Harry » Fudge avança vers lui, sans doute pour lui poser le bras sur les épaules et le jeune homme se sentit se raidir encore. Fudge sembla s'en rendre compte et interrompit son geste.

« Nous… il y a un grand malentendu entre nous ! » se désola le Ministre, en se mettant à marcher dans la pièce. « J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de sympathie pour toi, beaucoup d'admiration – un tel destin ! Et j'aurais été si heureux de… de t'aider – dans la mesure de mes pauvres moyens bien sûr… Mais Dumbledore ne voulait pas ! Il ne m'a pas laissé m'approcher de toi ! Il nous a séparés Harry ! »

Et, c'est sans doute une de ses décisions que je serai le moins enclin à critiquer ! - songea douloureusement Harry. Il à son tour fit quelques pas vers le centre de la pièce, pour se donner le temps de la réflexion, et aussi pour éloigner le Ministre de l'étagère où Dudley devait se faire microscopique.

« M. le Ministre, je suis très touché, mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez », finit-il par dire. « Dumbledore est mort, Voldemort est mort… Tout ça, c'est du passé ! »

« C'est toi, Harry, qui réveille le passé… ce que notre passé a de plus…. douloureux ! » protesta Fudge.

« Je souhaite juste que la vérité soit connue », répéta Harry avec l'impression qu'il ne faisait que dire cela depuis des mois.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je crois qu'on ne gagne rien collectivement à vivre dans le mensonge ! Parce que beaucoup des idées qui ont permis à Voldemort….– Arrêtez de sauter en l'air à chaque fois que je dis son nom, c'est ridicule à la fin ! »

Fudge rougit et Harry se remit à marcher dans la pièce, agacé de sa propre colère. Il fallait rester calme, il fallait garder la tête froide, peser chacun de ses mots et pas se laisser embarquer dans une dispute stérile avec le Ministre de la Magie !

« Je pense qu'il reste beaucoup de préjugés et de non-dits qui avaient servis Voldemort en son temps et qui perdurent parce que personne ne dit à quel point ils sont dangereux », expliqua-t-il plus calmement.

Fudge le dévisagea relativement longtemps et Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait dit de si intéressant. Finalement, contre toute attente, l'homme sourit.

« Je sais ton amitié pour ce Lupin – sans doute que sans parent proche vivant, on s'accroche facilement à ceux qui peuvent en parler ! Mais crois-tu vraiment que la question est la lycanthropie ? »

« Les loups-garous, les elfes, les centaures et tous les autres ! » - affirma Harry, s'emportant de nouveau plus rapidement qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

« Tout ça pour ça ! »

La moutarde était particulièrement forte…. Harry éternua :

« Ça et la mémoire de Sirius… mais qu'importe mes raisons ! La question est plutôt pourquoi ça vous fait si peur, M. le ministre ! »

Le sourire supérieur de Fudge se figea.

« Je n'ai pas peur ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, alors ? »

« Tu crois que j'ai peur ! Moi ! » Fudge secoua la tête. « Si j'ai peur c'est pour toi, Harry ! Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je… je voudrais t'aider ! »

Le regard sombre que Harry lança en réponse à cette introduction valait sans doute tous les développements.

« Je m'inquiète de voir un jeune homme comme toi, qui a déjà tellement souffert ! - gâcher son avenir ! » - termina malgré tout le Ministre, « se perdre en luttes….stériles ! »

« Je ne lutte que pour la vérité sur la mort de mes parents et l'honneur de mon parrain » cracha Harry – parce que même les plus puissants mantras ont leurs limites !

« Mon garçon, mon garçon… Black est une erreur ! Une triste erreur… ! Soit ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça changera… d'en faire une affaire d'Etat ? »

Une affaire d'Etat ? Brutalement, Harry décida que tous ceux qui voyaient dans cette affaire l'occasion de se débarrasser de Fudge devaient être exaucés.

« C'est vous qui en faites une affaire d'Etat, M. le ministre ! Moi, je ne demande que l'arbitrage du Magenmagot… »

« Est-ce que tu sais Harry, que nous avons déjà reçu plus de 25 demandes de réouverture de procès de la période 79-82 ? Crois-tu que nous avons les moyens de démêler les vrais des faux Mangemorts ? »

« Il est vrai que cette tâche ne vous a jamais beaucoup intéressée ! »

« Mais enfin, Harry ! Tu es un Auror ! Tu sais bien que ce genre de mouvements… »

« Ecoutez, Fudge, je ne cherche pas à défendre qui que ce soit ! Je ne sais pas si ces 25 personnes ont été envoyées à tort ou à raison à Azkaban ! J'espère même que c'était à raison ! J'espère qu'on peut croire dans notre justice ! »

Fudge lui parut rétrécir et il se rendit compte qu'il avait hurlé et levé les bras en l'air - brandissant ainsi sa baguette. Harry inspira profondément pour retrouver son calme. Il se demanda combien de minutes la transformation de Dudley allait encore tenir. Il ne pouvait plus perdre trop de temps !

« Je ne vais pas passer ma journées à discuter avec vous ! » reprit-il d'une voix dans laquelle il avait forcé le calme. « J'ai d'autres projets. Mais j'attends toujours de savoir ce que vous voulez ? »

Le Ministre britannique de la Magie hésita puis se lança, en essayant de cacher son hésitation :

« Je voudrais comprendre ce que tu veux, Harry » commença-t-il. Ce que veut le Survivant ! - estima Harry, on dirait Pieternel… « Faire exploser la cohésion de notre société qui a tant souffert ? Pourquoi perturber sans cesse nos concitoyens, les faire douter ? »

« En fait, vous avez peur qu'ils réfléchissent », ironisa Harry. « Manquerait plus qu'ils reviennent sur la confiance qu'ils vous accorde, c'est ça ? »

Fudge blêmit :

« Ah, c'est ça ! Tu veux ma place ! Je le savais ! »

Ce sera de ta faute, pensa Harry sombrement avant de répliquer :

« Il me semble difficile de faire pire que vous ! »

La mine apeurée de Fudge lui apprit qu'il avait fait mouche. Que ce dernier, se voilant la face comme à son habitude, avait espéré un accord amiable, et était en train de se rendre compte que ce ne serait pas le cas. Harry se demanda avec une impression de froid au niveau de l'estomac, jusqu'où ce politicien ambitieux et borné serait prêt à aller pour conserver son pouvoir. Qu'est ce qui allait l'emporter chez l'inconsistant personnage : l'ambition ou la trouille ?

« Méfie-toi Harry » commença péniblement Fudge quand la respiration lui revint.

Harry voulait bien le croire : Il avait sans doute été inutilement agressif, inutilement menaçant… Justin se ferait un devoir de lui sonner les cloches.

« …tu te crois peut-être arrivé… »

Si Fudge tombait, des inconscients le proposeraient peut-être pour remplacer le Ministre ! Harry e sentit près de la nausée : non seulement parce qu'il ne saurait pas quoi leur répondre, mais aussi parce que remplacer Fudge paraissait une tâche démesurée.

« Mais crois-moi, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! »

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que Fudge, désespéré comme il le paraissait, pourrait imaginer comme réplique. Mais sans doute, il n'est pire d'adversaire qu'un dragon blessé ! Heureusement, il avait des objectifs plus pressant : se débarrasser dans les plus bref délais du futur ex-Ministre, avant que Dudley ne panique ou retrouve son gabarit habituel.

« Eh bien, voilà au moins un message clair » - répondit-il, le plus calmement qu'il put.

« Tu découvriras trop tard que ta chère clarté n'est qu'un leurre » cracha Fudge avant de transplaner.

« Eh bien, il doit être l'heure d'aller voir Justin », conclut Harry à voix haute, bizarrement soulagé par la radicalisation du conflit.

000000

La suite – on a toujours le droit d'annoncer la suite ? – s'appelle : « ce qu'on lit dans le journal »… un peu de Tam, pas mal de Parvati, beaucoup de Justin...On peut dire que Harry s'y retrouve encore sur tous les fronts !


	32. Ce qu'on ne lit pas dans le journal

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire.**

Générique habituel, personnages développés par une autre, intrigue mijotée à vélo, avec le soutien de Vert et les conseils techniques de Alixe…  
La version que vous pouvez lire aujourd'hui a été finalisé avec Maître Thalys, le roi des détails, le 5 mai 2008.

**Trente-deux – Ce qu'on ne lit pas dans le journal**

« Ne fais pas cette tête ! »

Harry leva la tête de la _Gazette_ pour dévisager Tam avec un air scandalisé. Quelle tête aurait-il donc dû avoir ? Reposé ? Oui, il était fatigué et sur les nerfs ! Oui, il avait une tête à faire de l'ombre à Lupin après une transformation ! Il le savait ! Mais croyait-elle qu'il dormait ?

Quand il ne bossait pas avec Justin, il se rongeait les sangs sur ce que Fudge pouvait mijoter de nouveau ou il cherchait des auspices dans les comptes-rendus et les chroniques de presse – Autant pour les feuilles de thé ! Croyait-elle qu'il avait le temps de se détendre ?

« Ils ne reviendront pas », ajouta encore Tamara en continuant, imperturbable, de se maquiller devant un petit miroir. « C'était juste un coup d'intimidation ! Et, même s'ils revenaient, Justin dit… »

« Justin dit : qu'ils continuent comme ça et ils finiront à Azkaban ! » termina Harry un peu abruptement.

_Justin dit_…. Justin avait pris une place incroyable dans leur vie : arrivaient-ils encore à faire une phrase ne contenant pas une référence à l'opinion de l'avocat ? Faut dire qu'ils le voyaient tous énormément, et Harry plus encore que les autres. Si on ne prenait que ces dernières quarante-huit heures, il en avait passées quarante avec son avocat. Bien sûr, il s'agissait de préparer son témoignage, mais le soi-disant cambriolage moldu qu'avait subi leur appartement le lendemain de la visite de Fudge n'avait rien arrangé à l'affaire.

Ils auraient peut-être cru à la visite de voleurs moldus, si l'ordinateur de Dudley avait disparu :

« N'importe quel moldu aurait au moins emporté l'écran, Harry, il est léger et vaut une fortune !»

Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de plus de preuves que les visiteurs qui avaient retourné l'appartement étaient des sorciers quand ils avaient retrouvé leurs balais réduits en miette – aucun moldu ne s'en prend aux balais, Tam et Dudley avaient été catégoriques. Les trois Aurors avaient alors jeté les sorts nécessaires et ils avaient pu détecter qu'on avait utilisé la magie et qu'on avait essayé de le cacher.

« Ça vaut toutes les signatures », avait conclu Parvati.

Ils s'étaient relayés depuis, nuit et jour, pour monter la garde – en prévision d'un sortilège placé dans l'appartement à retardement ou d'un retour des « cambrioleurs ». Shacklebolt avait confirmé le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner où ils l'avaient convié, que ce n'était pas une opération officielle de la Division – « A moins qu'une partie de la Division n'ait rejoint Fudge sans me le dire mais, franchement, je ne le crois pas ! »

Shacklebolt avait convenu avec Justin que le plus probable était une opération d'intimidation menée par des proches de Fudge avec l'espoir de tomber sur un double des dossiers de Justin.

« Pourquoi pas les chercher chez Justin ? » avait demandé Parvati.

« Parce qu'un cambriolage – moldu ou non – chez l'avocat de l'année, à ce moment, ça ferait très gros ! », avait répondu le commandant de la Division. « Vous ne semblez pas vous en rendre compte, mais Fudge est totalement discrédité ! Même les elfes du Ministère traînent les pieds pour exécuter ses ordres et croyez-moi, les elfes ont un sixième sens en matière d'autorité ! »

Quand ils n'avaient pas discuté de Fudge, Justin et Harry ils avaient bossé sur la prochaine audience et la déposition de Harry. Et bosser avec Justin, Harry l'avait découvert, c'était pire que de réviser des BUSE avec Hermione. Il n'y avait pas de pauses et pas de limites. Harry devait considérer comme une grâce exceptionnelle qu'aujourd'hui, l'avocat étant pris par des affaires moldues qu'il ne pouvait pas refiler à ses confrères, il n'ait que l'après-midi à lui consacrer.

« Tu sais, c'est pas facile non plus pour Ron », ajouta Tamara, comme si elle avait lu dans la tête de Harry.

« Oui, je sais », répliqua Harry sèchement.

« Sa mère l'appelle tous les jours… En fait, il semble que ce soit à lui qu'elle ait besoin de parler ! »

Sans doute les aînés sont trop loin, les jumeaux trop directs, élimina mentalement Harry.

« Et Ginny ? » s'enquit-il naïvement. Tam haussa les épaules. Oui, sans doute Tam se fiche de savoir ce que font les autres, comprit-il.

« C'est quand ton audience ? », continua la jeune femme.

« Jeudi »

« Dans deux jours alors ! », s'exclama-t-elle avec un certain appétit.

Harry pensa qu'il aurait aimé l'avoir derrière lui, mais c'était sans doute une faiblesse de le reconnaître devant Tam – et il devait s'entraîner à moins montrer ses faiblesses ; Justin n'avait cessé de le lui répéter ! Il hocha donc la tête de l'air le plus détaché qu'il put.

« Et quels sont les pronostics ? »

« Justin…Les pronostics sont de Justin », précisa-t-il sans que ce soit nécessaire. Tam acquiesça patiemment. « Justin dit donc que c'est devenu un peu le procès de Fudge – même s'il n'est jamais nommé… »

« Et que comme Fudge t'a choisi comme ennemi, ça devient un peu le tien ! » compléta la jeune femme.

Harry acquiesça un peu nerveusement. Il y avait dans tout ça un parallèle qui le gênait un peu. Voldemort l'avait choisi, Fudge l'avait choisi… La première fois lui avait paru suffisamment injuste sans que cette vindicte ne se reproduise. « Mais les deux sont liées », avait inlassablement répété Justin. Alors, espérons que ça ne portera pas plus bonheur au second qu'au premier, songea Harry en s'essayant au cynisme.

« Je regardais votre presse », reprit Tam, après avoir longtemps joué avec une énorme bague orange fluo qu'elle portait à la main droite. « C'est clair que Fudge est sur la sellette… Cette Ombrage, qui semble le lâcher en beauté ! Et ce gars des Affaires internes que Ron déteste…. »

« Stiffen », souffla harry.

« Oui, Stiffen, qui la soutient ! » confirma la journaliste moldue avec un air très sérieux. « Ça paraît être uniquement une question de temps ! »

Oui, les rats quittent le navire, songea Harry tout en pensant qu'aucun des deux ne lui inspiraient une once de confiance !

Il y avait bien d'autres noms qui circulaient : Scrimgeour – qui avait fait un passage remarqué à la tête des Aurors et qui parlait d'un retour à l'ordre – sans qu'on sache réellement de quel ordre il s'agissait. Scrimgeour n'avait fait aucun mystère qu'il était le favori du Ministère. Le seul aspect qui le rendait sympathique à Harry était que le père de Luna le tienne pour un vampire – « même si y'a pas plus prêt à la discrimination que ceux qui en ont souffert », avait estimé Seamus en apprenant la rumeur.

On parlait aussi de la vieille Griselda Marchebank, vieille amie de Dumbledore et envers laquelle Harry avait toujours là encore des sentiments mitigés. Il lui avait toujours semblé qu'elle aurait pu faire mieux que ça quand elle l'avait blanchie en 5e année. Ancienne juge, celle-ci incarnait sans doute aussi un retour au droit. « Mais qu'elle est vieille ! » – avait soupiré Ron et Harry n'avait pu que lui donner raison.

« Fred me disait que si Stiffen choisissait Marchbank, c'était bien pour leur famille puisque Percy avait de grandes chances de suivre », reprit Tam, le tirant brusquement de ses pronostiques politiques.

Ah, songea Harry. Ils sont patients les Weasley avec Percy !

« Justin pense qu'il y a une chance pour que Fudge essaie de rendre Pénélope responsable du cours pris par le procès ; Percy pourrait revoir ainsi sa position…. » – reconnut-il, répétant une fois de plus l'opinion de Justin.

Lui-même estimait que c'était une réflexion bizarre, a priori écœurante d'opportunisme, mais portant en elle les germes d'un nouveau compromis des Weasley – contre Fudge !  
Il espérait que Ron, en bon stratège, saurait mieux que lui quoi en penser !

« Hum… ce Fudge, il va sacrifier tout le monde pour essayer de se sauver », estima Tam.

« Ça semble probable », répondit prudemment Harry, en se levant. Cette conversation semblait distiller un poison très insidieux dans ses veines. Il se sentait bouillir sur place. « Je dois retourner voir Justin pour qu'on bosse ensemble sur ma déposition. »

« Moi aussi, faut que je file », dit Tam, en finissant de mettre son manteau et en attrapant son sas. « A ce soir alors ! »

« Oh, ce soir… ce soir, on voulait rester au calme… Parvati et moi… chez elle », annonça Harry se sentant rougir.

Tam sourit de cet air supérieur donné à certaines jolies filles – sans qu'on sache jamais si elles en ont conscience ou si elles ont fait quoique ce soit pour le mériter. Harry se sentit obligé d'expliquer :

« C'est sympa, tous les six ici, mais… Parvati et moi… on voudrait passer une soirée sans discuter de la Gazette ou du procès ! »

« Eh bien bonne soirée, Harry », conclut la jeune femme en enfilant son manteau. « Et bonjour à Justin ! »

00

C'était sans doute quelque chose que Parvati lui avait appris. On pouvait passer du temps à faire la cuisine sans se sentir exploité, comme chez les Dursley pendant toute son enfance, ou ridicule, comme Ron et lui le croyaient au début de leur cohabitation – ce qui les amenaient à se nourrir de pizzas et de plats tout prêts et à dévorer le dimanche le repas de Molly.

Non, on pouvait trouver une réelle satisfaction à préparer soigneusement des plats, à découper des ingrédients, à mesurer des épices, à surveiller la cuisson et à se préparer à les savourer avec des gens qu'on aimait. C'était une sorte de version améliorée des potions, décida Harry. Il y fallait pas mal de rigueur, les ratages étaient tout aussi spectaculaires… même si moins dangereux. Bon, la finalité et la compagnie changeaient pas mal les choses !

Harry avait aussi découvert que d'avoir les mains occupées laissait du temps pour réfléchir tout en libérant son corps d'une partie du stress que ces pensées pouvaient générer. Il n'aurait pas fait autant d'efforts, s'il avait dîné seul ou tous les jours. Mais, ce soir, ça lui avait paru la seule chose à faire.

Après une demi-journée de réflexions stratégiques (plan A, plan B, plan C) sur la meilleure manière d'utiliser les erreurs de Fudge et de répétitions de son témoignage avec Justin, ça lui paraissait une bonne façon de se préparer à tout autre chose : accueillir dignement Parvati quand elle rentrerait, lui faire oublier une journée passée à courir après des sorciers peu intègres et à échapper à des journalistes à peine plus intègres que les premiers. Il était donc fier de son poulet tandoori qui marinait depuis deux heures, de sa salade de pamplemousses et de crevettes roses… et du flan à la noix de coco qu'il venait de mettre au frigidaire.

Non, cet après-midi avec son conseil juridique n'avait pas été de tout repos. Le pire avait été quand Justin avait voulu qu'ils travaillent le contre-interrogatoire. Ses questions avaient coupé le souffle à Harry qui avait protesté qu'il n'était pas venu pour que son avocat doute de sa santé mentale ou lui ressorte les maltraitances des Dursley comme explication à une éventuelle difficulté à discerner entre une image parentale responsable et des avatars plus douteux.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu insinues, Justin ! Que je suis aveuglément Lupin comme j'ai suivi Sirius parce que j'ai besoin d'un père ? » – s'était étouffé d'indignation Harry

« Si j'étais Pénélope, Harry, je ne m'en priverais pas », avait répondu l'avocat stoïque face à l'orage. « La psychologie de bazar, c'est encore ce qui marche le mieux, chez les sorciers comme chez les moldus ! »

« Et tu veux que je réponde quoi, moi, à des trucs pareils ? Que le premier est mort avant de pouvoir le faire et que le second a toujours refusé ce rôle ? »

« Eh bien, surtout pas, Harry !»

« Quoi ? »

« Si tu dis ça, tu soulignes au contraire le vide affectif dans lequel tu as grandi…. Tu pourrais dire que ta famille moldue n'était pas si terrible que ça – la preuve, tu partages maintenant un appartement avec ton cousin ! » – proposa Justin, les yeux perdus sur les volumes qui couvraient les murs de son bureau et échappant ainsi aux manifestation de l'indignation de Harry. « Tu pourrais aussi dire que Dumbledore était ton guide spirituel et que c'est sa confiance envers Black et Lupin qui t'a fait les écouter… »

« Mais c'est faux ! C'est exactement l'inverse ! »

« Harry, on n'est pas là pour écrire ta vie, mais pour réécrire celle de Sirius, ok ? »

« Avec des mensonges ? »

Justin avait inspiré et Harry s'était vaguement senti insulté par ses démonstrations de patience :

« Harry… qui a embauché Lupin en troisième année ? »

« Dumbledore mais… »

« Qui a fait de la maison de Sirius le siège de l'Ordre ? »

Harry avait entendu la logique implicite et avait mollement acquiescé.

« On est à la recherche d'une vérité... praticable, Harry, pas absolue – Tu sens la différence ? » – avait insisté l'avocat. « D'ailleurs, beaucoup de philosophes moldus te prouveraient que la vérité est toujours subjective… »

Harry avait laissé Justin continuer seul ce voyage aux limites de la vérité. Il venait de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue et ne croyait pas que la théorie l'aiderait à l'accepter. Il n'y avait jamais eu qu'Hermione pour croire au pouvoir de la théorie !

Alors ce soir, interdiction formelle de discuter de l'affaire, des témoins, des contre-attaques possibles, probables ou impossibles. Ce soir, il voulait Parvati et son sourire, se répéta-t-il en essuyant ses mains sur le tablier rose de sa petite amie.

L'interphone sonna et Harry regarda l'heure – six heures ! Parvati était là si tôt ! Ravi, il couru jusqu'à la console moldue et avait déjà répondu quand une partie logique de son cerveau lui fit remarquer que Parvati avait des clés et qu'elle ne s'embarrassait pas des interphones !

Il proféra donc un « oui » relativement circonspect et reçut en réponse un « Parvati ? » encore plus prudent.

« Non », reconnut-il, « elle n'est pas encore rentrée, vous êtes ? »

« Siddhârta Patil et vous ? »

« Sid… son père ? »

« Oui, je suis son père ! »

Il y avait une très nette trace d'agacement dans la voix de l'homme que Harry imagina collé à l'interphone – peut-être inquiet d'être surpris par des moldus, peut-être s'interrogeant sur l'utilisation du dit interphone.

« Je vous ouvre », annonça-t-il précipitamment en appuyant sur le bouton noir.

Le dos contre la porte, il examina le salon, se demandant vaguement s'il était présentable, ce que Parvati penserait en trouvant son père en rentrant et ce qu'il convenait de dire à Monsieur Patil. Il ne trouva aucune réponse à ses questions parce que son cerveau se contenta de continuer à répéter en boucle : « Mais pourquoi il débarque sans prévenir !? »

On sonna dans son dos et il sursauta. Déjà. Il inspira profondément et, aussi nerveux que pour son premier match de Quidditch, il ouvrit la porte.

Monsieur Patil était aussi petit et rond que sa fille était élancée. Il était un peu chauve et portait des vêtements indiens très recherchés – le tissu satiné et la coupe précise le disaient bien – sous un long manteau noir de lainage anglais. Harry le trouva impressionnant.

Monsieur Patil n'était pas seul. Une femme plus grande que lui, aux vêtements aussi indiens et recherchés, se tenait à sa droite. Mme Patil, à n'en pas douter.

Harry déglutit, hésita puis s'essaya à un sourire et se présenta.

« Bonjour, je suis Harry, Harry Potter... »

« Dieux du ciel », balbutia Mme Patil en pâlissant notablement.

Monsieur Patil leva les yeux au ciel et affirma d'un ton plutôt acerbe :

« Je ne suis pas assez gâteux pour ne pas vous reconnaître Monsieur Potter – on vous voit suffisamment dans les journaux ! Mais il me paraît judicieux de continuer cette conversation à l'intérieur ! »

Harry s'écarta obligeamment pour les laisser passer et remarqua à cette occasion qu'il portait toujours le grand tablier rose fuchsia de Parvati. Alors qu'il se dépêchait de l'enlever, il vit une lueur amusée dans les yeux de Mme Patil. Mais quand celle-ci croisa son regard, elle s'enfuit dans la kitchenette de sa fille. Au bruit qu'il percevait, elle inspectait le frigo ! Avec la remarque de Monsieur Patil à la porte, ça lui parut clairement une invasion de sa vie privée.

« Ainsi c'était donc vrai », lança alors Siddhârta Patil, arpentant pesamment le salon de sa fille. Il ne le regardait pas mais Harry pensa qu'il s'adressait à lui. « Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui croit tout ce qu'il lit dans les journaux, Monsieur Potter. Je savais que vous étiez Auror et un ami de Parvati – elle nous l'avait écrit. Je ne vous cache pas que je n'ai jamais réellement soutenu son choix de carrière ! Tant d'or investi dans son éducation pour qu'elle aille se faire tuer par le premier Mangemort venu ? Mais je me disais qu'elle finirait peut-être par rencontrer un jeune et intéressant sorcier britannique qui lui donnerait d'autres perspectives ! »

Harry comprit tout seul qu'il avait beau être jeune, il ne constituait pas le gendre britannique sorcier dont rêvait Monsieur Patil. Est-ce que Neville qui étudiait l'herbologie indienne rentrait mieux dans la définition ? Est-ce que Padma constituait une bonne diversion ?

« Je n'ai donc pas particulièrement pris pour argent comptant les allégations qui faisaient de ma fille votre petite amie… malgré tout mon respect pour la presse britannique, Rita Skeeters ne me convainc pas toujours ! »

Un bon point pour vous ! – songea Harry avec sincérité.

« Mais là, ça atteint des sommets ! Savez-vous jeune homme que le _Wizard Indian Times_ m'a demandé d'infirmer ou de confirmer vos fiançailles ! » – demanda-t-il, s'arrêtant brusquement et se tournant vers Harry.

Ce dernier ne trouva comme réponse qu'un petit haussement des épaules – franchement, plus rien ne l'étonnait en matière d'intérêt de la presse envers lui ! Il pensait même que Parvati en rirait. Son père, lui, n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça drôle !

« C'est que je ne suis pas n'importe qui, moi, jeune homme », reprit Siddhârta Patil, « Je viens d'une des plus anciennes et influentes familles magiques indiennes ! »

Comme on se retrouve ! – songea amèrement Harry. Toujours pur depuis douze siècles, vous aussi ? Sinon, j'ai mieux en magasin, si vous voulez !

« Je suis le propriétaire de nombreuses apothèkes – magiques et moldues ! Je fais parti du Conseil magique indien…. Je… Enfin ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Parvati pour qu'elle se jette dans une aventure pareille ? »

Harry compte silencieusement jusqu'à dix pour être sûr que Monsieur Patil ait fini.

« Monsieur Patil, sachez d'abord que Parvati et moi avons toujours voulu vous préserver vous et votre femme ! J'ai longtemps espéré à tort que nul ne s'inquièterait de mes fréquentations – Parvati a toujours été plus lucide que moi sur ce point ! » Harry estima qu'il trouvé une introduction tout à fait équilibrée : sincère mais diplomatique. Il conclut donc : « Maintenant, il n'est nulle question de fiançaill… »

« Quoi ? Etes-vous en train de me dire que votre relation n'est pas sérieuse ! Que vous compromettez l'avenir professionnel, la sécurité et l'honneur de ma fille, Monsieur Potter, sans compter à aucun moment vous engager ? »

Monsieur Patil était très rouge et sa femme s'élança vers lui avec une certaine inquiétude. Il se laissa conforter par elle sans se calmer d'un iota. Et c'est sous leurs deux regards noirs que Harry s'essaya à ne piteuse dénégation :

« Non, je n'ai jamais… enfin, nous n'en avons jamais vraiment parlé…»

De nouveau, Siddhârta Patil eut un haut le cœur et s'écria :

« Quoi ? Retiens-moi, Taran ! Je traverse le globe pour voir ma fille ! Je tombe sur le dernier fauteur de trouble à la mode qui lui fait la cuisine et vit chez elle ! Et ils n'ont jamais discuté d'avenir ! »

« Siddhârta, Monsieur Potter est un grand sorcier, tout de même », intervint très doucement sa femme. Elle avait une voix douce, chaude et ronde, comme un thé masala.

« Un grand sorcier ? Et il cuisine pour notre fille à six heures de l'après-midi ? C'est comme ça que vous comptez gagner votre procès Monsieur Potter ! Et Fudge qui semble se laisse déstabiliser par des gamins versatiles ! Ah, Taran ! »

Monsieur Patil s'appuya assez dramatiquement et brusquement sur l'épaule de sa femme qui avait l'air habituée. Harry les regardait, aussi démuni que devant une boule de cristal dans laquelle il aurait dû lire son avenir quand la porte de l'appartement derrière lui s'ouvrit.

« Harry ? » dit la voix de Parvati mais le studio n'était pas assez grand pour qu'elle ignore très longtemps qu'il n'était pas seul : « Papa ? Maman ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Ils sont en mission pour le _Wizard Indian Times_ », annonça Harry tout à trac. « Dis-moi Parvati, qu'est-ce qu'on met sur la dépêche ? Allons-nous nous fiancer ? »

« Quoi ? »

La jeune femme se dirigea vers ses parents les sourcils froncés. Mais Harry l'intercepta quand elle passa à côté de lui :

« Oui ou non ? »

« Mais enfin, Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Ton père me fait remarquer que je manque à tous mes devoirs, que je ne m'engage pas alors que tu risques ta vie à mes côtés, alors je te demande : tu irais jusqu'à m'épouser ? »

Parvati explosa de rire – Harry se demanda plus tard si c'était à cause de la forme de sa question ou de la tête de ses parents !

« Si c'est un défi ! », s'esclaffa-t-elle, en se pendant à son cou, « Avec plaisir ! »

000

La présence des Patil vint finalement à point nommé pour distraire Harry du procès et des possibles conséquences.

Bien sûr, ils ne purent totalement éviter le sujet. Harry découvrit ainsi que, pour eux, la guerre contre Voldemort était « ce curieux et regrettable combat fratricide de nos amis britanniques ». Il constata aussi que l'attachement affirmée de Parvati envers des valeurs de liberté et d'égalité comme aux principes de légalité, de justice et de choix tenait aussi de la réaction à la position globale de son père : Toute instabilité est nuisible au commerce, et ce qui est nuisible au commerce est nuisible aux humains. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Sirius à la voyant se disputer avec lui et de mesurer combien celui-ci avait dû devoir se battre pour penser par lui-même ! Comme les répliques de sa fiancée et ses futurs beaux-parents semblaient tout aussi au point que celles que Remus et lui pouvaient échanger sur l'or, il décida néanmoins de garder ses commentaires pour lui.

Il passa ainsi un mercredi en observation, jusqu'au moment où, le soir venu, Taran Patil suggéra qu'ils aillent au restaurant pour donner à ces « pré-fiançailles » un caractère plus officiel. Elle demanda à Harry s'il n'avait pas un peu de famille à inviter pour l'occasion.

« Comme vous le savez, mes parents sont morts quand j'étais bébé et ma famille moldue serait… »

Monsieur Patil grimaça et Taran intervint :

« Nous pensions à un restaurant sorcier », révéla-t-elle comme si cela était une bonne explication. « La Salamandre Pourpre… depuis le temps que j'ai envie d'y aller ! »

Ça fera sans doute chic dans le compte rendu du _Wizard Indian Times_ ! – songea Harry partagé entre l'amertume et l'amusement tant Taran Patil avait énoncé ce souhait comme une petite fille parle de ses futurs cadeaux de Noël. Néanmoins, comme Parvati levait les yeux au ciel, il décida qu'elle ne prendrait pas mal son offensive :

« Il reste un ami de mes parents, une sorte d'oncle pour moi », avança-t-il de sa voix la plus innocente.

« Magnifique ! » se réjouit immédiatement Taran Patil, joignant les mains et secouant la tête dans un grand tintement de bijoux. « Il est à Londres ? »

« Cet oncle est un loup-garou », annonça Parvati, plutôt sèchement. « Mais vous êtes au dessus de ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son père et sa mère s'entre-regardèrent.

« Un loup-garou ? »

« Rassurez-vous, ça ne se voit pas ! » – continua leur fille, coupant définitivement l'herbe sous le pied de Harry qui avait espéré que la conversation ne dévierait pas aussi vite en un autre affrontement.

« C'est un homme très cultivé, il a été professeur à Poudlard », intervint-il, décidé à ne pas reculer sur ce terrain-là.

« A Poudlard ? » s'étonna doucement Taran Patil – son mari semblait lui avoir définitivement laissé la conduite de cette conversation-là.

« Il avait toute la confiance de Dumbledore », ajouta Parvati qui ne semblait se faire aucune illusion sur la réaction de ses parents.

« Mais… » – commença Mme Patil – et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer – « Où en sommes nous sur le calendrier lunaire ? »

Parvati se jeta alors dans les bras de sa mère et, devant la réconciliation de sa famille, Siddhârta sembla décider de garder ses opinions pour lui. Comme la lune était décroissante, Harry se retrouva donc un quart d'heure plus tard chez Hope et Melyor pour demander à Remus s'il acceptait de jouer une fois de plus le vieil oncle d'Ecosse auprès de ses futurs beaux-parents.

Le projet matrimonial provoqua les félicitations de Hope, les yeux brillants, et Harry se promit d'inviter les deux jeunes Hespero à son mariage – où qu'il ait lieu.

« Un vieil oncle ou un vieil oncle lycanthrope ? » – s'enquit Lupin, après un temps de réflexion.

« Il n'est pas du tout question de cacher quoi que ce soit de ta condition ! », promit Harry. « Je ne dis pas que ce sera LE sujet du soir, mais on leur a dit qui tu étais ! »

« Oh, je croyais les Patil plus conservateurs que cela…. »

« Ils le sont, mais je crois que tu es leur geste de bonne volonté », avoua Harry.

Lupin se gratta le menton et haussa les épaules.

« La Salamandre Pourpre ? Je n'y avais plus mis les pieds depuis le dîner de fiançailles de tes parents, Harry ! Tu crois que la robe que j'avais à l'audience l'autre jour suffira ? »

0000

On avait beau s'y préparer, répéter ses répliques, peaufiner ses arguments, se retrouver sur la chaise des témoins n'avait rien d'anodin. Harry se demanda si les autres – Arthur, Hagrid, Andromeda – avaient eu la même sensation étrange de passer un test où les critères du jury étaient des plus opaques.

Le premier avait semblé prendre l'épreuve comme une plaisanterie – comme une opportunité longtemps refusée d'exprimer vraiment ce qu'il avait à dire ! Il s'amusait beaucoup de l'intérêt nouveau que certains opposants à Fudge lui portaient depuis.

Harry n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en discuter avec les deux autres. Andromeda était repartie dans sa demeure perdue au milieu de la campagne où elle essayait, en passant pour une vieille dame noble désargentée et excentrique, d'oublier le chemin difficile où l'avait menée ses choix. Quant à Hagrid, il s'était enfui dès la fin de l'audience.

« A croire qu'il ne voulait pas me voir », avait regretté Harry à haute voix.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il se sente de taille à assumer ton regard sur ce qu'il est devenu », avait répondu Justin d'un ton rêveur. « Ou qu'il ait vraiment envie de se rendre compte que tu as changé depuis Poudlard… »

« Mais je suis… OK, j'ai changé, mais Hagrid reste important pour moi ! »

« Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas te dire que tu allais gagner et te mentir, Harry », lui avait alors révélé l'avocat alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux au bord de la Tamise.

Harry avait alors été content que le vent et la pluie cachent ses larmes.

Et maintenant c'était son tour. Les trois juges se tenaient au centre de la plus grande salle d'audience du Magenmagot – celle-là même où il avait été déjà jugé tant d'années auparavant – il y avait de meilleurs augures ! Sauf que cette fois, la presse semblait de plus en plus de son côté. Les deux avocats étaient dos au très nombreux public qui se pressait sur les gradins. S'il le regardait, il pouvait distinguer la mare de cheveux roux qui signalait la présence de la famille Weasley. Percy lui était au premier rang à côté de Stiffen. Les journalistes les entouraient. Six Aurors surveillaient la salle dont Khan, Seamus, Quint et Crivey.

Et lui était au milieu de tout ça, comme le Souaffle au coup d'envoi du Quidditch.

Il portait une robe noire – sobre et chic. La couleur rappelait qu'il était un Auror mais la coupe se voulait civile. C'était évidemment Justin qui l'avait choisie. Harry avait même tenté de se coiffer malgré la certitude que le résultat ne serait jamais à la hauteur de ses espérances. Parvati avait souri en le regardant faire :

« Si un jour, tu me mets au défi de te faire des enfants, Harry, j'espère que nos aurons des garçons, avec un épi pareil ! Si ce sont des filles, elles seraient bien inspirées de prendre mes cheveux ! »

La perspective avait asséchée la bouche de l'interpellé :

« Des ? » avait-il doucement demandé.

« La probabilité génétique que je fasse moi-même des jumeaux est relativement élevée », lui avait-elle appris avec un petit sourire narquois.

Mais pour l'heure, tout projet familial paraissait singulièrement déplacé ! Il était là, un peu crispé sur sa chaise, répétant son nom, celui de ses parents, leur mort, son enfance moldue – sans aucune idée que la magie puisse exister ! – et son entrée à Poudlard. Il se retrouva de la même façon à rappeler dans un silence assourdissant, ses différents affrontements envers Voldemort jusqu'à l'affrontement final.

Comme Justin le lui avait annoncé, il ne lui demanda pas de raconter ce dernier. « Laissons-les baver d'envie ! » Il avait semblé simplement rebondir sur la mention faite par Harry de la présence de Peter Pettigrow lors du dernier affrontement.

« Vous êtes sûr, Monsieur Potter ? On nous a déjà rappelés pendant ce procès que Monsieur Peter Pettigrow était mort juste après vos parents ? »

« Eh bien, son cadavre a été retrouvé sur les lieux et je sais que ce fait est dans le dossier… J'ai vu ce dossier une fois… Dumbledore me l'avait montré !» – s'était-il senti obligé d'ajouter.

Au clignement des yeux de Justin, il avait senti que celui-ci aurait préféré une autre réponse. « Contente-toi de répondre à mes questions ; ni plus, ni moins ! »

« Oui ; ce fait est dans le dossier », avait néanmoins approuvé l'avocat, se retournant vers les juges pour indiquer le dossier et le rapport. Un greffier était sorti chercher la preuve à la demande des juges.

« Néanmoins, il existe aussi dans ce tribunal, un dossier indiquant la mort de Peter Pettigrow en novembre 1981, tué par un certain Sirius Black au beau milieu d'une rue moldue… » – avait repris Justin, d'un ton badin, comme s'il ne faisait que préciser des faits, en revenant vers Harry. « Vous connaissiez cette histoire en 1996 ? »

« Oui », reconnut Harry, espérant paraître tout aussi factuel.

« Alors, comment saviez-vous que c'était bien Peter Pettigrow ? » insista Justin.

« C'était la troisième fois que je le rencontrais », indiqua Harry, suivant sur le fil bien répété avec Justin

« La troisième fois ? » répéta Justin, pour le cas peu probable où quelqu'un n'ait pas été suspendu aux lèvres de Harry. « Parlez-nous des deux autres fois, Monsieur Potter. »

« Eh bien, la fois précédente, c'était en cinquième année, en 1996, en juin, à la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers, à Poudlard… J'étais un des candidats… de Poudlard. »

Revenir sur cette année-clé était profondément douloureux malgré les exercices offerts par Justin. Il sentit sa voix trembler et choisit d'aller directement aux faits :

« Voldmort avait réussi à transformer la coupe en Portoloin et quand… Cédric Diggory et moi l'avons pris, en même temps… nous avons été transportés dans le cimetière de Little Angleton et…. Voldemort a demandé à Peter Pettigrow de tuer Cédric »

_Tue l'autre !_ Combien de cauchemars ? Est-ce que réhabiliter Sirius apaiserait aussi Cédric ?

« Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait lui-même ? » s'enquit Justin, toujours terriblement détaché alors qu'il fourrageait dans les terreurs intimes de Harry.

« Voldemort n'avait pas encore retrouvé son corps », répondit Harry assez sèchement.

Un frisson prévisible avait parcouru l'assistance. Et, sans doute, nombreux espéraient une narration de Harry mais Justin continuait sur sa lancée :

« Lord Voldemort l'a appelé par son nom ? »

« Non, par son surnom, Queudever », répondit docilement Harry, bien content de ne pas avoir à faire part de ses sentiments.

« Vous connaissiez ce surnom ? »

« Oui, Remus Lupin et Sirius black m'avaient révélé en troisième année les surnoms qu'ils utilisaient quand ils étaient à Poudlard : mon père était Cornedrue, Lupin, Lunard, Sirius, Patmol et Peter Pettigrow, Queudever… »

« Ce sont d'étranges surnoms, non ? »

« Ils correspondent – sauf pour Lupin, évidemment – à la forme de leur Animagus : le cerf, le chien et le…rat »

Pénélope ne fut pas la seule à être surprise par le tour de la conversation. La haute salle se répandit en commentaires.

« Ils étaient déjà des Animagus à Poudlard ? », s'étonna Justin.

« Oui, ils l'étaient devenus en 5e année pour accompagner sans risque Remus Lupin pendant les pleines lunes. »

Harry pensa à Remus assis parmi les Weasley – Arthur s'en était assuré. Changeons l'histoire : des sorciers sont capables d'aimer sincèrement un loup-garou !

« Avez-vous eu l'occasion de voir ces Animagus ?»

Ils arrivaient à une des parties qu'ils avaient le plus mise en scène, pour éviter toute interruption d'ordre procédurier et tenir leur public en haleine. « Un peu de théâtralisation ne fait jamais de mal ! » – avait estimé Justin.

« Eh bien, oui, la première fois que j'ai rencontré Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. »

Harry raconta donc cette longue nuit où Ronald Weasley s'était fait attaqué par un énorme chien à cause de son rat de compagnie, où ils avaient cru que Sirius Black allait les tuer, où Remus Lupin était arrivé à point pour provoquer les explications et où, sans l'intervention malencontreuse du professeur Rogue, la vérité aurait été connue plus tôt.

« Quelle vérité Monsieur Potter ? »

« Peter Pettigrow était le gardien du secret de mes parents et c'est lui qui les a trahis auprès de Voldemort…. Sirius – Sirius Black – était le seul à savoir la vérité et il est donc parti à sa recherche après… après la destruction de Godric's Hollow…. Quand il l'a retrouvé au milieu d'une rue moldue, Pettigrow a provoqué une explosion et a fait semblant de disparaître en se transformant en rat… »

« Qui vous a dit cela ? »

« Peter Pettigrow l'a reconnu devant moi… C'est Lupin et Sirius – Sirius Black – qui posaient les questions mais c'est lui qui l'a reconnu… Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger étaient là, avec moi, quand il l'a fait ! C'est lui l'assassin de mes parents !»

Harry pensa confusément qu'il s'était sans doute trop excité dans sa dernière réponse, il avait quitté le détachement douloureux conseillé par Justin mais l'amphithéâtre autour de lui explosa en commentaires et il sut que de toutes les façons, un acte venait de se terminer. Ils avaient abattus leurs cartes et tout dépendrait de la réponse de Pénélope.

000

Si vous saviez comme je suis terrorisée d'avoir à finir toute cette histoire, à démêler entre tous les possibles… angoisse totale mais bon, vous savez déjà que si vous voyez celui-là, c'est que la suite a déjà un peu pris forme !  
Après avoir hésité entre plusieurs titres – notamment « ce que pensent les jokers » – je crois qu'on s'achemine vers « La pratique solitaire de la justice »… ou Harry face à Pénélope…


	33. De la justice solitaire

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire**

Personnages bien connus...  
écrit avec le soutien moral et logistique de Alixe et Vert  
Réponses aux reviews replymentaires - comme dirait Guézanne...

**33 –De la justice solitaire**

« Monsieur Potter », commença lentement Pénélope dans le silence total du Magenmagot.

Harry se dit que personne n'avait prononcé son nom avec autant de mépris et de dégoût depuis sa dernière année de potions à Poudlard – Et il avait vraiment fallu que ce soit la seule façon d'être admis dans le corps des Aurors pour qu'il supporte une septième année de potions ! L'avocate du Ministère fit quelques pas, sans doute mûrement soupesés, dans le prétoire et répéta :

« Monsieur Potter…. Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer ! »

Harry ne lui fit pas l'amitié de croire que cet aveu était sincère – il avait perdu ses dernières illusions en travaillant avec Justin et ce dernier n'avait cessé de répéter : « Surtout ne la sous-estime pas ! Oui, c'est la femme de Percy ! Oui, c'est la belle-fille de Arthur ! Oui, elle était à Poudlard avec toi ! Oui, c'est un humain ! Mais là, c'est un fauve, un fauve blessé, d'accord ! C'est toi ou elle alors, attends-toi au pire!»

Harry ne la quitta donc pas des yeux. C'est ce que tous les manuels conseillent, face à des fauves ou des créatures dangereuses : on ne tourne pas le dos au danger, on l'affronte, on biaise, on se cache, mais on sait où il est et ce qu'il fait ! Harry se carra un peu plus confortablement dans son siège. Il ne doutait pas que l'affrontement serait long.

Rivers toussota – une petite toux sèche que Harry associait désagréablement à Ombrage. Pénélope lui jeta un regard furtif, mesurant précisément le degré d'impatience de la juge.

« Monsieur Potter, vous…vous voulez donc convaincre ce jury de réhabiliter votre parrain, Sirius Black parce que vous croyez connaître un meilleur coupable ? » - l'interrogea-t-elle finalement. Une question, comme une pitié !

Harry soupesa chaque mot. La provocation était subtile. Il ne devait pas s'énerver et dire qu'il en était sûr. « Se limiter autant que possible aux faits », avait martelé Justin. Oui, il devait jouer aussi finement qu'elle.

« J'ai raconté ce que Peter Pettigrow a avoué devant moi. »

« Avoué ? Il a donc d'abord nié ? »

Harry ferma les yeux. Pas assez finement, visiblement. Il prit une inspiration profonde pour répondre :

« Non, Maître, Pettigrow n'a jamais nié. Quand il a repris sa forme humaine, ses premiers mots ont été des mots d'excuse, des mots pour qu'on l'épargne et qu'on l'excuse. Il n'a jamais dit que ce n'était pas lui. Jamais ».

Il était assez fier de constater que sa voix avait été égale et factuelle. Il ne croyait pas en avoir trop dit – il n'était pas entré dans les détails de la transformation de Queudever ; il n'avait pas révélé que c'étaient Remus et Sirius qui l'avaient obligé et menacé. Il n'avait pas menti non plus. Il avait répété une des phrases mises au point avec Justin et il mesurait combien la préparation féroce imposée par son avocat avait été utile.  
Mais ses mains tremblaient sur ses genoux. Il s'obligea à empoigner des plis de la robe pour les calmer. Il allait falloir durer.

« Cet homme a donc reconnu être l'auteur des faits ? » interrogea encore Pénélope, plus calme que souvent.

Cet homme – ni Queudever, ni Pettigrow.  
Encore un mouvement subtil, une objection discrète… et une attaque masquée !  
« Elle va commencer par chercher la faille, Harry. Le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce que Rivers la rappelle à l'ordre du jour. C'est une guerre des nerfs », l'avait prévenu Justin. « Mais toi, tu ne vas pas intervenir ? » avait demandé Harry avec un peu d'inquiétude et de colère.  
« Uniquement si Rivers ne fait rien, uniquement si tu craques, uniquement si je n'ai pas le choix… Prends-moi comme un joker, Harry… on ne peut jouer son joker qu'un nombre réduit de fois ! Mais je crois que tu sais ce que je pense des jokers ! »

« Comme je l'ai dit », répondit finalement Harry. « Peter Pettigrow n'a cessé de s'excuser, de dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, que Voldemort l'avait forcé… Je n'ai pas vu de double sens possible à ses paroles, Maître »

« Vous avez donc estimé que la théorie de Lupin et de Black se tenait », conclut Pénélope, l'air de rien.

Harry entendit l'hameçon :

« Franchement, Maître, j'ai d'abord eu beaucoup de mal à y croire… Depuis près d'un an, tout le monde me disait que Sirius Black voulait me tuer, qu'il avait trahi mes parents ! Il était assez effrayant quand je l'ai rencontré, en mauvais état physique… Si le professeur Lupin n'était pas arrivé, je ne sais pas s'il aurait même pris la peine de nous expliquer son dessein… »

« Son dessein ? »

« De se faire justice lui-même », reconnut Harry en se demandant s'il était allé trop loin dans le jeu de la vérité. Mais tourner la tête vers Justin pour vérifier aurait été un aveu de faiblesse.

« Se faire justice lui-même ? » - répéta Pénélope. « Qu'entendez-vous par là, Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry vit sa main droite esquisser un geste désolé.

« Tuer Pettigrow… tuer celui l'avait envoyé à Azkaban… celui qui avait tué ses amis… »

« Et c'est donc l'intervention du professeur Rogue qui a empêché cette heureuse justice solitaire », conclut Pénélope, et le sarcasme latent montrait bien qu'elle croyait avoir mis un pied dans la faille. Elle se retournait vers le public et le jury pour leur faire partager son opinion, mais Harry estima qu'il avait le droit de prendre ces dernières paroles pour une question :

« Non, Maître, quand le professeur Rogue est arrivé, Sirius Black avait déjà renoncé à son premier projet et acceptait de livrer Pettigrow à la justice magique », annonça-t-il.

Pénélope se retourna vivement vers lui.

« Vraiment ? Et par quelle intervention miraculeuse, un homme qui avait fait maintes fois la preuve cette année-là de son aigreur et de sa détermination, s'est laissé attendrir ?»

« JE lui ai demandé », expliqua doucement Harry, se rappelant qu'il avait été lui-même surpris de se faire entendre. Comme Pénélope levait les yeux au ciel, il insista : « je l'ai supplié de faire ça ; je lui ai dit que mon père n'aurait sans doute jamais voulu que son meilleur ami devienne un assassin à cause de lui… »

« C'est une histoire touchante, Monsieur Potter, bien qu'assez improbable… »

« Il n'y a pas des règles qui interdisent de faire ce genre de jugement pendant un interrogatoire ? » - demanda Harry, à la cantonade, la moutarde lui montant au nez. « Est-ce que vous êtes là pour juger du fond ou poser des questions sur les évènements ? »

Il y eut des rires et des exclamations dans les gradins et Pénélope s'empourpra. Elle allait visiblement lui répondre vertement quand Rivers intervint pour demander « aux parties » de s'en tenir au sujet même de l'audience.

Pénélope retourna à sa table, fit mine de consulter plusieurs parchemins avant de reprendre l'interrogatoire. Harry était convaincu qu'elle se donnait une contenance en attendant de se calmer. Une fois de plus, il évita de regarder Justin et garda ses yeux vissés sur la jeune avocate. Même les Gryffondors ne tournent pas le dos à leur ennemi !

Quand la jeune femme releva la tête, elle croisa les yeux de Harry et il put sentir sa surprise de le voir concentré sur elle. Il crut même lire une once d'inquiétude. Elle détourna les yeux et marcha jusqu'au centre du prétoire.

« Monsieur Potter, vous avez utilisé le terme de professeur pour parler de Remus Lupin, tout à l'heure… » - reprit-elle.

« Oui, il était notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal » - le tien aussi, ajouta Harry mentalement.

« Vous l'aimiez bien ? »

« Qu'entendez-vous par là ? » demanda Harry sèchement.

« Vous étiez proche de lui ? Après tout, vous nous répétez depuis des semaines qu'il était un des meilleurs amis de votre père ! »

Lupin… pas Lupin, pria Harry silencieusement. Je ne veux pas qu'il me soit lancé au visage comme la preuve de ma fragilité ou de mon immaturité !

« Je ne le connaissais pas avant qu'il soit mon professeur », répondit-il le plus calmement possible.

« Vous voulez dire que vous ne l'aviez jamais rencontré avant que l'année scolaire ne commence ?» - demanda l'avocate dubitative.

« C'est exactement ce que je veux dire », confirma Harry.

« Un si grand ami de la famille ?» - insista Pénélope

« Ma famille moldue n'a… n'avait pas de contacts avec le monde magique… »

« Vraiment ? Même pas avec Dumbledore ? »

« Je… je ne crois pas », avoua Harry. « Des contacts minimaux, en tout cas. »

Il suivit Pénélope des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire de ça ? Est-ce qu'elle peut en faire quelque chose ? Ça ressemblait un peu à ce que Bill Weasley lui avait expliqué un jour sur son travail de briseur de sorts : on avait un objet – une porte, un miroir, un bijou… -, était-il ce qu'il semblait être ou cachait-il un piège ? Le geste magique qu'on lui appliquait allait-il déclancher d'autres réactions magiques ? L'incertitude comme travail, avait pensé Harry.

« Bon, revenons à Remus Lupin », décida Pénélope. « C'est Dumbledore qui vous l'a présenté, j'imagine »

« Non. En fait, c'est en travaillant avec lui que…presque par accident, j'ai compris qu'il avait été en classe avec mon père. »

« Oh, vous travailliez avec lui… des cours spéciaux de défense contre les forces du mal ? »

« Je… j'avais des problèmes avec les Détraqueurs », avoua Harry, se demandant furtivement s'il avait raison ou non de se demander s'il s'engageait dans de dangereux marécages.

« Avec les Détraqueurs », demanda de manière tout à fait prévisible Pénélope.

« A…à chaque fois qu'ils s'approchaient de moi, je… je… j'entendais mes parents…parler…supplier Voldemort de ne pas me tuer », raconta Harry, un peu malgré lui. Je suis en train de tomber dans le pathos total ! Faut que j'arrête ! « Le professeur Lupin m'a proposé de m'apprendre à faire un Patronus »

« Vous étiez en troisième année et le professeur Lupin voulait vous apprendre à faire un Patronus ? » s'étonna Pénélope, comme si elle l'ignorait, comme si elle ne se souvenait pas de la chute de Harry lors du match de Quidditch. Décidément, le jeu de la vérité était un jeu cruel.

« J'étais en troisième année et j'ai appris à produire un Patronus », la corrigea sobrement Harry. Les murmures dans la salle lui apprirent qu'il avait sans doute eu raison de le faire.

Pénélope marcha quelques pas avant de demander :

« Avec l'accord de Dumbledore, j'imagine ?»

Harry pesa le pour et le contre et choisit le mensonge – cohésion affective et sécurité :

« Je n'ai jamais réellement demandé, mais ça me parait évident »

Il eut la satisfaction de voir Pénélope changer de sujet :

« C'est Remus Lupin qui vous a confirmé que l'homme, l'animagus que vous aviez sous les yeux en 1994 était Peter Pettigrow »

« L'animagus, comme vous l'appelez, n'a jamais nié s'appeler Pettigrow ou Queudever »

« M. Potter, est-ce que je peux vous demander pourquoi vous avez attendu près de quinze ans pour le dire ?»

« Faut-il que je vous rappelle maître Deauclaire que j'étais mineur à l'époque ? Faut-il que je vous rappelle que pour le ministère Lord Voldemort n'est pas officiellement revenu pour le Ministère que lorsque je l'ai eu affronté une dernière fois ? » s'enquit Harry, essayant de contrôler le grondement de sa voix.

« Donc c'est la faute du Ministère ? »

« Savez-vous que j'ai raconté au ministre lui-même en 1994, en 1995 et en 1997, ce qui s'était passé ? Peut-être devriez-vous lui demander pourquoi il a fallu qu'il voit lui-même le cadavre de Peter Pettigrow pour y croire ? Et pourquoi il n'a pas jugé bon d'en tirer toutes les conséquences possibles ? »

Harry se rendit compte avec confusion qu'il s'était levé et qu'il avait crié. Une nouvelle fois, il s'était laissé entraîner dans une démonstration exagérée de sa colère et de son ressentiment. Pénélope l'avait mis en scène comme un ennemi de Fudge ! Celle-ci d'ailleurs laissa la dernière sortie d'Harry flotter dans l'amphithéâtre quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'une voix raisonnable :.

« Le problème de votre théorie, Monsieur Potter, c'est qu'elle est invérifiable… Vous étiez mineur, vos amis étaient mineurs et on sait tous combien le temps modifie la mémoire… »

Harry faillit de nouveau hurler : qu'on lui administre du Veritaserum ! Qu'on appelle un légilimens ! Qu'on amène une Pensine ! Et il montrerait combien ses souvenirs étaient justes et sans flou !

Il fallut le geste de Justin – qui fit brusquement tomber son stylo qui roula jusqu'au milieu du prétoire – pour qu'il se domine. Oui, c'était une provocation, y répondre était tout perdre ! « Plus la provocation est inique, plus celui que la profère est désespéré, rappelle-t-en, Harry ! » Il se mordit la langue et attendit donc.

« La seule créature adulte parmi vous est le lycanthrope Remus Lupin dont le témoignage a été reconnu par le tribunal », continua Pénélope d'un air pensif. « Néanmoins, lui-même ne peut que témoigner d'une semi confession, sans fondement matériel que l'on puisse documenter. »

Harry comprit que ce n'était pas une question et il ravala les commentaires qui le taraudaient. De fait, Pénélope partit dans une longue sortie qui tenait déjà de la plaidoirie.

« Et donc que pouvons-nous prouver aujourd'hui ? Que Peter Pettigrow n'est sans doute pas mort en 1981. Je veux bien reconnaître que ceci limite en partie les crimes imputables à Sirius Black. Disons que nous pouvons établir qu'il n'a pas tué Peter Pettigrow. Maintenant, est-ce que cela suffit à nous prouver, à nous enlever tout doute quant à son innocence ? Je me le demande avec sincérité, Monsieur Potter! » - annonça l'avocate en se tournant vers lui. Harry soutint son regard parce qu'on ne baisse jamais les yeux devant un hippogriffe.

« En quoi cela l'empêche–t-il d'avoir été le gardien du secret de vos parents ? Est-ce que cela exclut de manière catégorique qu'il ait pu trahir vos parents ? Votre conseiller juridique nous avait promis de le faire et j'attends bien sûr sa plaidoirie pour en juger mais je vous le demande à vous, Monsieur Potter : qu'est-ce que vous voulez, en fin de compte ?

00

Les journalistes voulaient tous lui parler et Justin, dans son dos, lui murmurait de le faire. Harry s'arrêta donc au milieu du couloir et levant la main pour mettre un frein aux questions croisées qui se déversaient sur lui :

« Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous espérez », lança-t-il en guise d'introduction. Les journalistes sourirent et ça le rassura profondément. Faut que j'arrête la paranoïa, décida-t-il. Quand il avait rejoint son avocat, celui-ci lui avait murmuré : « pas mal, Harry, pas mal… je ne suis pas intervenu parce que je voulais montrer combien tu étais solide… maintenant c'est à moi de lui répondre, t'as fait ton boulot ! » Harry n'avait pas trop le temps d'y réfléchir mais si Justin pouvait paraître parfois manipulateur, il l'estimait franc.

« Je ne vais que répéter ce que j'ai déjà répondu à maître Deauclaire », continua-t-il – annoncer ce qu'on va dire, le dire et le répéter : je vais écrire un livre avec toutes les maximes de Justin. « Je veux la réhabilitation de mon parrain, un homme innocent qui a trop souffert… je veux la reconnaissance d'une injustice ! »

Cette première sortie déclancha une nouvelle série de questions fiévreuses qu'il n'écouta pas. Il leva de nouveau la main pour signaler qu'il allait parler :

« Maintenant, il se trouve que cette vérité ne donne pas la meilleure image de marque possible sur le fonctionnement de la justice magique et sur la capacité de notre communauté à se remettre en cause - Ce n'est pas un résultat qui me réjouit, malgré ce que certains d'entre vous ne cessent d'écrire. C'est tout ce que j'ai à déclarer. »

« Monsieur Potter, est-ce que vous pensez que Cornélius Fudge doit démissionner ? »

C'était presque un chœur qui avait posé la question.

« Je ne suis pas à la place de Cornélius Fudge, je n'ai aucun conseil à lui donner ! »

« Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une question de temps ? Sa place pourrait se libérer ! » - insinua une petite journaliste qui, à juger à son accent, devait être espagnole.

« Dans tous les cas, sa place ne m'intéresse pas », affirma Harry. Et personne ne va me croire, ajouta-t-il mentalement. Justin dans son dos, le poussa et ils essayèrent de se frayer un passage vers les cheminées du Magenmagot.

C'est presque arrivé qu'il les vit, les trois femmes de sa vie : Parvati, Ginny et… Hermione ! Harry allait l'interpeller quand Ginny et elle s'engouffrèrent dans la cheminée. Parvati, elle, s'avança vers lui, ignorant les éclairs des appareils photographiques et se pendit à son bras.

« On se retrouve tous chez Justin » lui glissa-t-elle. Harry hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi personne ne lui avait parlé de la venue d'Hermione ! Et c'est avec cette question pressante dans la tête qu'il entra à son tour dans la cheminée.

0000

Tout le monde, en effet, était là - ou presque : Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Tam, Dudley, Luna, Remus, Arthur, Tonks et Shacklebolt ! Harry se sentit bêtement touché de les voir tous réunis ; ses yeux le brûlèrent et il baissa la tête

« Oh, Harry ! » - lui souffla doucement Parvati. « C'est normal, t'as pas craqué au tribunal, tu peux maintenant ! Y'a de quoi ! »

« C'est vrai, Harry », renchérit Hermione en s'avançant. « Tu m'as bluffé ! J'imagine qu'après toutes ces semaines de procès, tu as dû t'endurcir, mais Pénélope ne t'a pas fait de cadeau ! »

L'appréciation de Hermione toucha beaucoup Harry qui se défendit comme il put :

« C'est grâce à Justin ! »

« Non, Harry, non… » - intervint ledit Justin, en lui tapant amicalement dans le dos. « J'ai fait de mon mieux pour te préparer à ses questions mais c'est toi, qui as répondu ! Toi, tout seul, j'ai pas posé une seule objection et pourtant, j'aurais pu ! »

« Et c'était mieux de pas le faire ? » s'enquit Tam avec un intérêt certain. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry s'en rendait compte, Justin avec sa maîtrise des deux mondes fascinait Tamara Wilson. Il regarda Ronald qui semblait passionné par la vue sur la Tamise. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vraiment parlé avec Ron ?

« Oui, les premiers témoins ont tous un peu craqué, et Harry a cette réputation…de fragilité…c'était bien qu'il l'affronte seul ! »

« Moi, Harry, je comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que ton ministre était venu te menacer chez toi », bougonna Dudley.

Justin répondit à sa place :

« Ça, on se le garde au cas où ! Mais je ne crois pas qu'on ait besoin de ça ! Comme Harry 'adore' le rappeler : nous ne sommes pas là pour avoir la peau de Fudge ! »

« Non ? » s'esclaffa Ginny.

« Non, c'est lui qui ne trouve pas le moyen de séparer la gestion politique de l'après-guerre et sa personne ! Nous, on est de vrais agneaux ! » Tout le monde rit et Justin se joignit à eux dans un grand rire libératoire après ces heures de tension : « Bon, vous buvez quoi ! »

Quand il eut pris les commandes, Justin partit dans sa cuisine. Tam, Ginny et Parvati allèrent l'aider à sortir des boissons et des amuse-gueules.

« Eh bien dis-moi donc ce que tu fais là ? », demanda Harry en se tournant vers Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Harry ! J'en pouvais plus de suivre ce procès de loin ! Je me sentais…J'avais l'impression que j'aurais dû être là ! »

Harry aurait bien aimé voir les yeux d'Hermione mais celle-ci avait un peu baissé la tête. Il ne put saisir qu'un éclat furtif qui le décida à en savoir plus.

« Mais, et ta thèse, et Obéron ? »

Hermione détourna les yeux un peu trop vivement.

« Ma thèse…j'ai encore un an pour la finir » - commença-t-elle avant d'ajouter plus précipitamment : « Et…Obéron et moi, nous n'avons pas les mêmes priorités en ce moment… »

Harry regarda de nouveau Ron qui, maintenant, regardait Hermione. Peut-être qu'avant le procès, avant ces jours passés à décrypter les mots et les sous-entendus, il n'aurait pas compris la même chose mais, là… une hypothèse nouvelle prit immédiatement corps. Mais Hermione était habituée à devoir s'expliquer et elle ajouta :

« Il n'est pas certain d'ailleurs que nous refassions de sitôt des projets communs ! »

« Oh », commenta brillamment Harry, se retenant de regarder Ron qui leur tournait de nouveau le dos.

« Tu veux dire que tu as rompu tes fiançailles ? » demanda abruptement Luna.

« Oui », souffla Hermione, toujours la tête baissée, et Harry aurait voulu l'entraîner loin du chic salon de Justin dans un endroit où elle aurait pu pleurer et s'expliquer tout son saoul. Mais les autres revenaient et la conversation redevint plus générale.

« C'est bien finalement que tu sois là, Hermione », lança Justin. « Ça fait une alternative à Ron si on revient sur les évènements de cette nuit… et puis tu n'es pas une Auror…Non c'est bien ! »

Hermione sourit sous le compliment avec l'air de se faire violence.

« Parce que tu vas pas faire témoigner Rogue ? » interrogea Luna.

« Pas besoin », dit Justin avec une petite hésitation qui mit Harry en alerte.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Lupin – et Harry crut sentir dans son ton un certain ressentiment de voir qu'une fois de plus, l'ancien Mangemort échappait à l'obligation de se mouiller lui aussi.

« Parce que Pénélope l'a déjà fait » leur répondit l'avocat et tout le monde baissa son verre.

« Quoi ? » s'étouffa Ron.

« Elle l'a fait depuis une semaine en fait, juste après ton témoignage, Remus »

« Tu aurais pu nous le dire ! » s'exclama Parvati

« Ça vous aurait inutilement inquiétés », répondit Justin. « Y'a qu'à voir vos têtes ! Et je voulais que Harry soit le plus détendu possible ! »

Ledit Harry préféra se taire tellement il ressentait le secret de Justin. Mais heureusement d'autres dans la pièce avaient les mêmes questions que lui.

« Parce qu'on aurait eu tort de s'inquiéter peut-être ? » cracha Ron posant violemment son verre sur la table de designer en bois précieux, faisant grimacer son propriétaire.

« Ronald, est-ce que je peux te demander de m'expliquer pourquoi ça t'inquiète autant ? »

« Mais enfin, Justin, c'est notre témoin, Rogue, notre joker, c'est toi qui le dis depuis des mois ! »

« Mais est-ce que le mieux n'est pas de faire jouer nos jokers par nos propres ennemis ? N'est-ce pas l'idéal aux échecs quand c'est l'adversaire qui prend la pièce qui protégeait son Roi ? »

« Tu veux dire que tu l'espérais ? » demanda Tamara rayonnante d'admiration.

« Je veux dire que je jugeais la probabilité non nulle que Pénélope essaie de me piquer Rogue », reconnut Justin avec un certaine satisfaction.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prouves que Rogue va pas tomber dans ses pièges ? » - s'enquit Harry, brisant le silence pensif qui avait suivi cet aveu.

« Harry, est-ce à toi que je dois dire que Rogue ne dira que ce qu'il voudra bien dire ? Est-ce à toi que je dois rappeler que nul – à part peut-être Dumbledore – a jamais pu le coincer verbalement ? Ce type aurait sans doute pu en remontrer à Salazar Serpentard lui-même en matière de rhétorique ! »

« Tu veux dire… »

« Oui, Hermione, je veux dire que je préfère que ce soit Pénélope qui se le coltine et qui essaie de lui faire dire que vous étiez une bande de gamins mal élevés manipulés par Lupin et envoûtés par Black ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Ginny les sourcils froncés.

« Mais parce que je lui souhaite bon courage, Ginny ! Rogue en veut à mort à Fudge et je crois qu'elle va avoir quelques surprises ! » - expliqua Justin avec un sourire carnassier.

000

La suite...Puisque si vous lisez ça, la suite a un corps.  
Comme ça tourne évidemment autour de la déposition de Rogue, ça s'appelle fort logiquement _Les deux faces du joker ... _  
Comme il faut attendre l'écriture du 35 et que les fêtes approchent, il n'est pas sûr que ça arrive avant janvier...  
A tout hasard: bonnes fêtes!


	34. Les deux faces du joker

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire**

Générique inchangé – droits d'auteur préservé, relectures toujours assurées par Alixe et Vert… RAR à ceux qui se loguent ou dont j'ai le mail… Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des traces dans la neige……….

**34 – les deux faces du joker**

L'ancien Maître des Potions de Poudlard pénétra dans le Magenmagot de la même manière qu'il était, pendant des années, entré dans le donjon où il enseignait son art à des élèves terrorisés : la tête haute, le cheveu gras, sa robe drapée autour de son corps sec, le pas sonore et décidé.

Pourtant, Harry se surprit lui-même en voyant immédiatement les différences : les épaules étaient légèrement voûtées, le cheveu avait blanchi, la coupe de la robe trahissait son âge, le pas n'était plus aussi rapide.

Rogue aussi avait vieilli.

Le constat tomba sur Harry comme une révélation.

Mais l'homme ne marqua même pas une hésitation quand il passa devant la table où Harry et son défenseur étaient assis. Pas un regard, pas un arrêt. Comme quoi la révélation est une expérience individuelle, songea Harry, invoquant toutes ses défenses émotionnelles.and il passa devant la table où Harry et son défenseur étaient assis. ion.

Pénélope se leva immédiatement et se dirigea vers le centre du tribunal, plusieurs parchemins couverts de notes à la main. Ses pas pressés, son regard avide ne laissaient pas beaucoup de doute sur ses intentions. Harry ressentit un profond dégoût, mêlé de peur, pour tout le processus et il soupira pour les éloigner de sa conscience immédiate.

Justin traça sur la feuille blanche devant lui : « trop vite ! ». La partie la plus lucide de Harry essaya de faire confiance à l'expertise de l'avocat et de ne pas croire la partie jouée par avance. Pourtant dans ses premières réponses, Severus Tobias Rogue se laissa guider apparemment sans résister par Pénélope : il avait été un élève brillant à Poudlard, un Maître des Potions encore plus brillant et maintenant un expert indépendant respecté. Autant pour les trous : les années auprès de Voldemort, les raisons de son départ de Poudlard après la mort de Dumbledore ! - songea Harry avec ressentiment.

« Ce tribunal vous remercie de consacrer un peu de votre précieux temps, professeur Rogue, à cet exercice de vérité », annonça respectueusement Pénélope. « Votre nom a été cité plusieurs fois pendant ce procès par différents témoins et il nous a paru difficile de continuer sans vous. »

Rogue parut entièrement partagé son avis et Harry dut faire appel à tout son empire sur lui-même pour ne pas physiquement fuir la suite des débats. Il ne voulait pas entendre que les Maraudeurs avaient été insupportables, cruels et suffisants, ni que lui-même avait été un élève médiocre et prompt à la désobéissance… Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable d'écouter un nouvel étalage des griefs – pas tous infondés – de Rogue sans le transformer immédiatement en chauve-souris !

Le projet lui fit penser à Ginny qui avait toujours tenu cette méthode comme la meilleure réponse possible à ceux qui l'embêtaient et, par un enchaînement d'idées, les appels au calme et au stoïcisme que Hermione, Ginny et Parvati lui avaient prodigué toute la soirée de la veille revinrent en force.  
« Harry, tu as fait le pire maintenant », lui avait raisonnablement assuré la première, les yeux brillants.  
« Tu peux pas nous faire ça maintenant, Harry », avait plaidé la seconde, « pas au moment où Percy lui-même commence à douter de ses choix ! »  
« Et puis, si ça marche pas, il nous restera notre jardin, Harry. Il nous restera à être justes envers nous même, mais au moins, on ne regrettera rien ! » - avait conclu un peu solennellement la troisième.  
Elles ont toutes les trois raison, se répéta Harry, et il sentit son cœur se calmer un petit peu. Ça fonctionna la demi-seconde qui précéda la trop prévisible question suivante de Pénélope :

« Vous étiez élève à Poudlard en même temps que Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry sentit aussitôt le pessimisme le plus profond l'envahir et le glacer aussi sûrement qu'un troupeau de Détraqueurs. S'il y avait une chose que Severus Rogue ne semblait jamais avoir su dépasser dans sa vie, c'étaient les humiliations que les Maraudeurs lui avaient fait subir à Poudlard.

« Oui », répondit sèchement Rogue, le visage plus sec qu'une lame de couteau.

« Vous n'étiez pas proches ? » s'enquit Pénélope avec telle anticipation positive qu'elle semblait devenir palpable autour d'elle. De nouveau, Harry eut envie de vomir.

« Je dirais plutôt que j'étais trop proche de lui et de ses petits amis pour mon propre confort, Maître », répondit Rogue, toujours satisfait de ses propres jeux de mots. Il condescendit néanmoins à l'expliciter avant que Pénélope ne le lui demande : « Sirius Black avait tendance à penser que j'avais été mis sur terre pour être son souffre douleur… »

Il n'était évidemment pas de réponses qui auraient pu plus plaire à Pénélope Deauclaire. Elle invita l'ancien Maître des potions à développer cette image sombre d'un jeune Black suffisant, arrogant et violent. Ça faisait évidemment bien dans le portrait de futur traître et assassin, estima Harry, le sang bouillant dans ses veines.

« On nous a dit durant ce procès que son petit groupe d'amis avait réussi à devenir en cinquième année des Animagus », demanda Pénélope, clairement dubitative dans sa voix. « Cela vous semble possible ? »

Rogue haussa les épaules.

« Je l'ignorais à l'époque, mais vu leur inconscience du danger et leurs indéniables qualités de sorcier », expliqua-t-il à une Pénélope qui acquiesçait d'avance, « ceci n'est ni étonnant, ni impossible… Ils ne manquaient même pas d'une bonne raison pour le faire – si jamais ils en avaient eu besoin pour se lancer dans un projet aussi dangereux et inconsidéré ! »

Déstabilisée par les doubles sens contenus dans les propos de Rogue, Pénélope cilla et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait dire - question qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de l'interpellé.

« C'est, après tout, une des seules solutions pour fréquenter sans risques trop importants un loup-garou », expliqua-t-il de ce ton sec et méprisant qui résonna dans la tête de Harry – comme dans celle de tous ses anciens élèves – comme un mauvais souvenir. Pénélope s'empourpra d'ailleurs furtivement.

« Vous parlez de Remus Lupin ? » demanda-t-elle plus timidement que précédemment.

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, même Dumbledore n'a pas été assez optimiste pour accueillir plusieurs lycanthropes à Poudlard en même temps ! » - rétorqua l'ancien Mangemort en se drapant dans un rictus hautain.

Pas de limite n'est-ce pas ? - songea Harry avec rage : moquons nous de Lupin, lâchons Dumbledore ! Il fut furtivement heureux que le lycanthrope ait jugé « plus délicat de sa part de ne pas provoquer Rogue par sa présence ». Au moins, cette humiliation lui serait épargnée !

« Vous étiez au courant de… sa condition, à l'époque ? » hésita presque à poursuivre Pénélope

Harry trouva la mise en scène détestable. La suite était trop évidente. Rogue allait se faire un plaisir de raconter que Sirius l'avait jeté dans la gueule du jeune lycanthrope ! Après avoir démoli l'hypothèse même d'une innocence de Sirius, il allait salir l'image d'un loup-garou soumis à la communauté magique ! C'était la fin et Pénélope ne pouvait que le savoir ! De nouveau, il se réconforta en se rappelant que de tous les protagonistes de cette aventure malheureuse, seules Luna et Hermione étaient dans le public. Parvati et Ron étaient en service et Harry avait réussi au dernier moment à décourager Dudley et Tamara de venir.

« Il ne faut pas être un mage exceptionnel pour coller ensemble les disparitions chroniques de Lupin à l'infirmerie, tous les 28 jours, son excitation les jours précédents les pleines lunes ou sa fatigue les jours suivants et sa condition J'ai eu des doutes relativement tôt», répondit Rogue, avec une complaisance hautaine. « Un cours de défense contre les forces du mal où nous avons dû tour à tour affronter un épouvantard a fini de me convaincre : qui d'autre qu'un loup-garou aurait peur de la pleine lune ? »

L'exposition des détails de la vie d'un lycanthrope fit chuchoter le public, mais Harry était trop saisi par le tour de la conversation pour réfléchir au fait que la plupart des sorciers ignoraient ce que Rogue venait de poser comme une évidence. Rogue avait choisi de mentir, sûrement et délibérément à Pénélope. Peut-être que ce n'était pas un vrai mensonge…sans doute Rogue avait-il eu des doutes : Sirius avait évoqué le fait qu'il leur tournait beaucoup autour, qu'il les espionnait… mais il mentait par omission : il avait vu Remus transformé et avait failli y laisser la vie et ça, il le taisait.

Harry se sentit dépassé par les implications de ce silence, mais Justin chuchota : « si tu lui faisais confiance, Harry ? »

« Est-ce qu'éviter le pire est suffisant ? » répondit Harry sur le même ton et Justin haussa imperceptiblement les épaules, comme pour dire qu'il abandonnait Harry à son pessimisme méthodologique.

« Vous suggérez donc que… Sirius Black et ses amis ont fait cela pour….pour être plus proches de Remus Lupin ? » - demanda Pénélope visiblement moins convaincue de tenir le bon fil directeur, mais laisser s'installer le silence aurait été de mauvaise politique.

« Je ne sais pas s'ils ont fait ça par humanité, par amitié pour lui, comme ils ont sans doute aimé à le penser, ou par pur mépris pour les règles de Poudlard, voire par simple orgueil, Maître », commenta Rogue, son ressentiment pour les Maraudeurs clairement affiché, « mais … quand le professeur Dumbledore m'a révélé, plus tard, que Sirius Black se transformait en chien, je me suis toujours demandé ce que le vieux Black aurait pensé du choix de son fils ! »

Le cœur de Harry s'emballa à l'attaque contre son parrain, mais son esprit fut assez fort pour objecter : regarde, Harry, regarde donc, il confirme qu'ils sont Animagus, il invoque Dumbledore… sans y être obligé ! La première fois passe encore mais là….Son cœur eut un peu de mal à y croire mais pourtant le double discours continuait depuis suffisamment de temps maintenant pour que le doute soit permis. Rogue n'était peut-être pas venu pour régler ses comptes avec les Maraudeurs ou avec Harry.

« Dumbledore ? » interrogea d'ailleurs Pénélope avec précaution.

Le regard sombre de Rogue était un miroir parfait quand il commença à formuler sa réponse :

« Vous pensez bien, Maître, que les évènements de cette nuit de 1994 m'ont beaucoup posé question à moi aussi. Même si les premières observations semblaient les contredire, même si je n'ai pas personnellement assisté à la transformation de Peter Pettigrow, je me suis interrogé sur la véracité des affirmations du jeune Potter et de ses camarades – surtout qu'elles correspondaient à celles de Lupin… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement comme si, maintenant encore, il réfléchissait à la possibilité que Harry et Remus aient eu raison. Ledit Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Pénélope n'osait pas l'interrompre et sursauta presque quand il reprit d'un ton plus rageur :

« Il faut dire que, pour moi, Sirius Black et James Potter, étaient tellement proches et interchangeables que la trahison du premier m'a toujours paru extrêmement… »

Volontairement ou non – Harry aurait été bien en peine de le dire – il ne termina pas cette nouvelle phrase mais en commença une autre :

« Entendons-nous bien, Black n'a jamais été un saint mais s'il respectait quelqu'un, me semblait-il, c'était James Potter… »

Le nom de son père saisit Harry – il se rendit brusquement compte que Rogue ne l'avait pas nommé avant – comme s'il avait évité volontairement le sujet. Pendant que Harry pesait les implications de cette possible stratégie, Pénélope fit quelques pas pour digérer l'information qu'elle n'avait pas sollicitée.

« Nous pouvons aussi pensé que Sirius Black n'a pas eu d'autre choix…pour préserver sa propre vie », proposa-t-elle dans une tentative un peu bancale pour reprendre le contrôle de la conversation. Harry ressentit très intimement l'ironie qui faisait que Pénélope se serve des propres mots de Queudever pour justifier une trahison infâme.

« Il est facile de convenir que Lord Voldemort a accompli de plus grands prodiges que de retourner un homme contre ses propres amis », convint aimablement Rogue.

Pénélope acquiesça et allait reprendre, mais le Maître des potions la dépassa sur son propre terrain : « Je me suis aussi plus prosaïquement demandé comment Black avait pu s'enfuir de Poudlard, un lieu particulièrement bien protégé comme vous le savez tous… C'est en partageant ces interrogations avec le professeur Dumbledore, que ce dernier m'a appris les qualités d'Animagus de Black… Ce qui explique aussi en partie son évasion d'Azkaban »

Justin traça un nouveau petit trait dans le coin droit de sa feuille ce que Harry savait une comptabilité des points marqués. Son cœur accéléra dans sa poitrine mais pour de nouvelles raisons que la crainte. Il repensa à ce que Justin avait sous-entendu pendant des mois : Rogue est un témoin ingouvernable, un joker explosif… Pénélope l'apprenait visiblement à ses dépends. Et il était relativement peu probable qu'elle lui jette maintenant son passé de Mangemort à la figure – désavouer son propre témoin aurait tenu du suicide.

Putain de Justin, songea Harry avec une réelle admiration qui lui donnait l'envie folle d'éclater de rire et de partager sa joie avec tous les spectateurs attentifs.

00

« Professeur, professeur ! »

L'ancien Maître des Potions de Poudlard se retourna très lentement comme à contrecoeur. Il est vrai que, pour lui, cette potion-ci doit être un peu amère, songea Harry sur les talons de Hermione. C'était la jeune femme qui avait insisté pour qu'ils retrouvent leur ancien professeur dans le dédale du Magenmagot où il cherchait à échapper aux journalistes : « Enfin, Harry, tu ne peux pas le laisser partir comme cela ! Pas après ce qu'il vient de dire, de faire, de reconnaître ! Comment peux-tu encore avoir de la rancœur contre lui ? »

Harry l'avait suivie – combien de fois avait-il réussi à dire non à Hermione ? Il n'était pas sûr d'atteindre son cinquième doigt ! – mais il n'était pas pour autant sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. D'abord parce qu'il doutait sincèrement que leur ancien professeur n'apprécie la démarche à sa juste valeur – pas après les aveux que Justin lui avait arrachés.

Ensuite, parce qu'il n'était pas convaincu lui-même de souhaiter réellement le remercier. Il était clair que l'ancien Mangemort était venu uniquement pour régler ses comptes avec Fudge et peut-être avec son passé ; on ne remercie pas quelqu'un qui effectue son propre chemin de croix !

« Attendez, professeur, s'il vous plaît ! » insista encore Hermione, reprenant sa course.

« Granger » l'accueillit froidement Rogue. « Je vous croyais en Amérique ? Ils se sont déjà fatigués de vous à Salem ? »

Hermione marqua une hésitation bien compréhensible – sans doute ne s'attendait-elle pas à ce qu'il soit au courant de sa carrière universitaire ; Harry lui trouvait ça relativement surprenant – mais Hermione restait une Gryffondor :

« Je suis venue pour le procès… » - avoua-t-elle.

« Evidemment ! » éternua Rogue. « Tenir la main de Potter ! Encore et toujours !»

« Je ne suis pas sûre que Harry ait eu besoin que quiconque lui tienne la main », répliqua immédiatement Hermione – et Harry se demanda fugacement si elle ne s'adressait pas plus à lui qu'à leur ancien professeur, « mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne s'agit ni de mes parents, ni de mon parrain que… »

« L'histoire de Potter est un peu la nôtre », persifla Rogue comme si Harry n'avait pas été à trois pas.

« Ça me paraît très vrai, professeur », objecta doucement Hermione.

Rogue soupira bruyamment et lui demanda sourdement :

« Et vous trouvez que votre ami Finch-Fletcher ne s'est pas suffisamment fait un vrai plaisir de me le rappeler ? Il faut que vous me pourchassiez dans les couloirs ? Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas encore dit ? Une retenue qui vous serait restée en travers de votre délicate gorge ? »

Harry grimaça. Il était vrai que Justin n'avait pas épargné l'ancien Mangemort. Bien sûr, c'était un contre-interrogatoire d'un témoin présenté par la partie adverse mais… Harry ne pensait pas possible que Rogue se soit attendu à ça !

Quand Rivers avait demandé à Justin s'il avait des questions supplémentaires pour le témoin, que Pénélope avait fini de faire discourir ab nauseam sur le caractère violent de Sirius Black, l'avocat de Harry avait d'abord semblé hésiter. Il s'était mis lentement sur ses pieds, comme s'il réfléchissait encore à une stratégie, et avait murmuré :

« Juste trois questions, peut-être… »

Pourtant, Harry le voyait bien sur ses notes, les trois questions étaient là depuis le début et n'avaient rien de points de détails.

« Professeur Rogue », avait commencé Justin, « vous avez plusieurs fois aujourd'hui indiqué la confiance que le professeur Dumbledore vous faisait. »

« Je pense que les 25 années passées auprès de lui à Poudlard… »

« A Poudlard, vous avez toujours été Maître des Potions, n'est-ce pas ? » l'avait un peu rudement interrompu l'avocat.

« Oui »

« Pourtant, je me rappelle… et je suis sûr que mon estimée collègue s'en rappelle aussi, à chaque rentrée, la rumeur courrait que vous briguiez le poste de Défense contre les forces du Mal », avait continué Justin, causant autant de dégâts en quelques secondes que les indomptables balles rebondissantes des jumeaux Weasley.

Severus Rogue avait eu l'air d'avoir avalé un parapluie très long qui lui aurait allongé le visage et le cou quand il répondit avec une sècheresse extrême :

« Je ne suis pas là pour alléguer de rumeurs »

« Pourtant, vous êtes là, nous sommes tous là, pour juger de rumeurs », avait objecté calmement Justin. « Sirius Black _aurait_ trahi les Potter, Sirius Black _aurait_ été violent depuis sa plus tendre enfance, vous _auriez_ été un Mangemort… »

Les mots résonnèrent incroyablement dans le prétoire plus que silencieux. Harry lui-même sentit qu'il avait la bouche ouverte de surprise. Sur la feuille de Justin la première question était : Dumbledore. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Justin aborderait la question de cette façon là. D'ailleurs Rogue, avait lui-même semblé singulièrement décontenancé.

« Je…. »

« Ne vous méprenez pas, Professeur », reprit Justin, lui coupant de nouveau sans autre cérémonie la parole. « Je ne doute pourtant pas que le professeur Dumbledore vous ait tenu personnellement en grande estime, mais j'aimerais que vous éclairiez cette Cour sur les raisons de cette considération ! »

« Objection ! » avait alors crié Pénélope. « Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger de… pour mettre en cause le passé du Professeur Rogue ! »

« Je retirerais ma question si le témoin le demande », avait annoncé Justin sans quitter Rogue des yeux.

Rivers s'était franchement agacée du comportement de Justin :

« Ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses se passent dans mon trib… »

Mais Rogue l'avait ignorée pour annoncer d'une voix atone :

« Je vais répondre. »

Un silence épais avait immédiatement étouffé les murmures fiévreux qui avaient saisi la salle.

« Je… à ma sortie de Poudlard, beaucoup de mes amis ont été attirés par… recrutés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et bientôt,… des propositions m'ont été faites… J'avais été un élève brillant, mais je venais d'une famille pure mais sans fortune… »

Rogue avait furtivement regardé Pénélope, qui l'écoutait la bouche ouverte confesser ce qu'elle avait prudemment tu, et Harry avait pensé à Percy Weasley. Est-ce que Rogue se sentait proche du fils d'Arthur ? Est-ce qu'il voyait un parallèle entre leurs expériences ?

« Même si j'étais entré au Ministère, la route aurait été longue, semée d'embûches et d'humiliations…j'ai été tenté… comment dire… d'accélérer les choses… »

« Vous êtes devenus Mangemort », conclut Justin, et le regard haineux que Rogue lança à l'avocat fit frissonner Harry, plus encore que s'il lui avait été personnellement adressé.

« Je me suis rapproché de ce cercle », le corrigea-t-il, et Harry avait eu un élan de pitié pour ces petits arrangements avec la vérité. Il semblait que si peu de gens pouvaient vivre avec la vérité ! « Mais j'ai très vite compris que… que ce n'était pas un projet que je pouvais soutenir. Malheureusement, je me sentais coincé… Comme je l'ai dit je n'avais ni famille connue, ni protecteur puissant et…en désespoir de cause, je suis retourné voir le seul homme que je croyais capable de m'entendre… »

« Albus Dumbledore », avait obligeamment complété Justin.

« Le professeur Dumbledore ne m'a pas déçu »

La fièvre gagna de nouveau les gradins de Mangenmagot comme une houle. Des gens s'exclamaient, d'autres se levaient… un brouhaha de tempête qui semblait descendre sur Harry.

« Vous êtes donc devenu Maître des Potions à Poudlard », reprit Justin avec une détermination palpable, « sans que Dumebldore ne vous demande rien en échange ? »

Rogue avait détourné brièvement la tête comme s'il craignait que la vue de Justin ne le fasse se saisir d'une si grande colère qu'il ne puisse se contenir.

« J'ai payé, Finch- Fletcher, j'ai payé ! » avait-il répondu d'une voix rauque. « Autant que Black, que Lupin ou que tout autre qui s'est fait broyé par notre chère communauté ! Oui, Dumbledore m'a accueilli, mais non, ça n'a pas été gratuit ! Qu'est-ce qui est gratuit ? Est-ce que vous travaillez pour rien ; pour l'histoire avec un grand H, Finch-Fletcher ! »

L'interpellé n'avait pas réagi, n'avait même pas ciller, mais Rogue avait repris avec la même agressivité.

« Oui, Dumbledore m'a demandé de garder des contacts avec mes anciens amis… de lui rapporter le maximum d'informations sur leurs projets… même pendant toutes ces années, où nous l'avons cru disparu… »

« Vous parlez de Lord Voldemort ? » - avait demandé Justin pour la forme.

« De qui d'autres pourrions nous parler ? » avait craché Severus Rogue, visiblement proche de sa limite de contrôle sur lui-même.

Justin s'était contenté d'acquiescer, changeant légèrement de position comme pour indiquer qu'il allait aborder un autre sujet.

« Est-ce qu'un de vos contacts a jamais fait allusion à Sirius Black comme celui qui avait effectivement rendu la fin des Potter possible ? »

« Non, Maître… jamais… mais en fait, personne ne savait qui avait renseigné le Seigneur des Ténèbres car, lui-même, avait disparu. »

La pique n'avait pas semblé affecter Justin outre mesure – il prend cela pour un réplique de bonne guerre, avait estimé Harry. L'avocat avait continué, calme et précis :

« Est-ce que Sirius Black a rejoint les Mangemorts après son évasion d'Azkaban et de Poudlard ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance… selon mes informateurs, tout le monde se félicitait même qu'il soit devenu l'ennemi public numéro un et qu'il détourne l'attention des Aurors », avait reconnu Rogue avec plus de calme qu'auparavant.

«Selon les mêmes sources, avez-vous jamais entendu parler d'un certain Peter Pettigrow ? »

Severus avait longuement regardé Justin avant de répondre :

« Peter Pettigrow a été, selon certains, celui qui a permis au Seigneur des Ténèbres de retrouver son corps… Potter a dû vous raconter cela, puisqu'il a assisté à cette… renaissance… Ce que je peux attester, c'est que Pettigrow ou Queudever comptait dans les rangs des Mangemorts après cette date… »

« Je crois, professeur, que je n'ai plus de question », avait conclu Justin comme on dépose les armes.

Alors, Harry ne pouvait pas réellement s'étonner que Rogue soit agressif après que ses secrets les mieux cachés aient été rendus publics de manière aussi brutale. Il doutait que Hermione, elle-même s'en étonne.

« Justement professeur, je… » - reprit celle-ci

« Ne m'admirez pas, Granger, je ne demande rien : ni absolution, ni remerciements, ni admiration, rien ! Il y a longtemps que j'ai cessé de me soucier du regard de mes contemporains ! » - l'interrompit Rogue, sa hargne intacte.

Sentant son amie désarmée, Harry s'avança :

« Professeur, moi aussi je… »

« Vous aussi, Potter, vous seriez bien inspiré de cesser de chercher l'approbation générale ! A moins que fort de votre petite célébrité, vous ne vous présentiez au poste de Fudge ! »

« Vous savez très bien que rien ne m'intéresse moins que le poste de Fudge », lui opposa calmement Harry. Etonnamment, Rogue se tut.

« Vous croyiez que vous serez comme lui, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il avec un dépit épais, « que vous arriverez un jour à sa cheville ? »

« De qui parlez-vous ? » souffla Hermione.

« Il parle de Dumbledore », répondit Harry et, pour la première fois, ses yeux rencontrèrent directement ceux de l'ancien Maître des Potions. Ce contact visuel lui rappela évidemment de douloureuses et trop fréquentes séances de légilimancie. Mais il sentit autre chose, quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à définir. Non, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils se comprenaient – il y aurait des compromis que Harry ne pourrait jamais comprendre ; il y avait des parentés que Rogue ne saurait jamais oublier, mais l'ambition que Dumbledore avait eu pour eux les rapprochait.

Cet instant de communication silencieuse ne dura pourtant pas car, du bout du couloir, Justin les apostropha :

« Harry ! Hermione, on vous cherchait partout ! »

Harry se retourna donc pour voir qui était « on » et vit, légèrement plus petit que son avocat mais tout aussi soigneusement vêtu, Vivien de Lusignan.

« Il n'aurait pas été aussi complaisant avec la presse », chuchota Rogue comme s'il avait lu les pensées de Harry avant même que celui-ci ne les formule objectivement.

« Mais, comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, professeur, je ne lui arrive pas à l'orteil », répliqua Harry, avec le sentiment de refaire une crise d'adolescence.

« Professeur Rogue ! » s'exclama alors Vivien, « c'est inespéré, j'adorerais… »

« Non », répondit sèchement l'interpellé.

« Mais », insista le journaliste, « Harry vous dira que je suis complètement de votre cô… »

« Mais, moi, monsieur, je ne suis du côté de personne », répondit sobrement Rogue. Sans laisser le temps à personne d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, l'ancien Mangemort leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna résolument. Même Hermione ne fit rien, cette fois, pour l'arrêter.

« Eh bien, et moi qui te trouvais trop fort, Justin, d'avoir laissé croire à Deauclaire qu'elle tenait son témoin ! » commenta le journaliste un peu surpris.

« Personne ne tient Rogue », affirma Harry, avec une conviction soudaine, « ni Pénélope, ni Justin, ni Dumbledore, ni même Voldemort… »

« C'est le propre des jokers », glissa Justin avec un sourire fatigué.

« Et on sait ce que tu penses des jokers », lui sourit Harry, tout aussi épuisé.

000

Fin du juridico-juridique... Le prochain sera politico-médiatique et un peu amoureux…. Il s'appellera selon toute vraisemblance : _A qui sait attendre_

Je vais pas vous dire que pour le poster, il me faudra avoir écrit la suite, vous le savez déjà !


	35. A qui sait attendre

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire**

Que les royalties aillent à ceux qui les touchent et que mes remerciements touchent Alixe qui est toujours là pour me faire aller de l'avant….

**35 - A qui sait attendre…**

On était revenu à la case attente : attente des plaidoiries finales, attente de la réaction du Ministère, attente du verdict, attente…

Mais, Justin avait d'autres affaires, Ron ou Parvati travaillaient, Hermione avait son déménagement et sa thèse… Harry lui attendait. Il avait même l'impression que sa vie ne se résumait qu'à cela : attendre… Comme si on lui imposait sur le tard une patience qu'il n'avait jamais su maîtriser.

Quand l'attente était devenue insupportable, Harry avait d'abord trouvé refuge auprès de Remus, Hope et Melyor – mais il en vint à se dire qu'il imposait aux trois loups-garous un rôle bien cruel de consolateurs. Remus attendait autant que lui le résultat de leurs démarches, et le voir tant douter lui était sans doute pénible – non qu'il s'en plaignit, mais ça ne changeait rien. Hope n'était que sympathie, mais elle se démenait dans suffisamment de problèmes quotidiens pour n'avoir pas à supporter les interrogations métaphysiques de Harry sur le sens de sa vie. D'ailleurs Melyor avait fini par lui dire sans détour : « t'as pas grand-chose à perdre quand même, Harry… au pire, tu devras peut-être t'éloigner un peu, mais tu en as les moyens… non ? »

Alors Harry essayait d'attendre chez lui ou il errait dans le Londres moldu – depuis qu'une journaliste bulgare l'avait débusqué au stade de Wimbledon où il était allé voler avec la complaisance de Melyor et de son chef, il avait décidé qu'aucune activité magique ne lui était possible avant le verdict – pour autant qu'elles le redeviennent par la suite.

Il passait donc l'essentiel de ses journées à réviser la partie théorique de son test d'Auror de juin – test qui lui paraissait un peu hypothétique, mais il était arrivé à se convaincre qu'il avait déjà accompli suffisamment de choses hypothétiques dans sa vie pour y croire encore.

Harry se rendit d'ailleurs compte pendant ces journées qu'il ne se posait même plus la question de s'il voulait faire cela ou pas. Il semblait avoir finalement fait sienne la conviction que Justin. Quelque soit l'issue, il ne pourrait plus se contenter de se fondre dans la masse : soit il serait un Auror efficace qui grimperait des échelons, soit il devrait songer à une complète reconversion.

Fort de cette certitude, il révisait parce que c'était ce qui semblait le mieux à faire jusqu'au verdict et, chaque jour, en attendant le retour de ses amis.

Ce fut Ron qui rentra le premier ce soir-là. Sans hésitation, il alla directement dans la chambre de Harry, sûr de le trouver sans ses bouquins.

« T'es tout seul ? » s'étonna ce dernier.

« Parvati est restée à la division, une arrestation compliquée… désolé », répondit Ron en s'effondrant tout habillé sur le lit d'Harry.

« Mauvaise journée ? » demanda celui-ci avec la crainte immédiate et immense que son ami ait encore eu à faire face à des choses qui ne lui seraient pas arrivées s'il n'était pas en relation avec le Survivant.

« Heu… on est resté trois heures en planque sous la pluie pour chopper un réseau de diffusion d'objets de magie noire rue des Embrumes… quand on a décidé d'intervenir, on a découvert qu'ils disposaient d'un putain de labyrinthe en sous-sol pour se cacher ! Plein de saloperies de toutes sortes ! On aurait cru une épreuve de l'Académie ! »

« Eh bien, ça devait être rigolo », décida Harry qui aurait bien échangé des interviews, des discussions juridiques, des auditions au Magenmagot et des révisions théoriques pour un peu de défense appliquée contre les forces du Mal.

Ron releva la tête, le sourcil arqué et secoua la tête :

« T'es malade, Harry ! Personne ne peut trouver rigolo d'affronter d'affilée trois épouvantards ! »

« Non, bien sûr », s'excusa Harry.

« Enfin, on en a choppé la plupart », annonça Ron avec satisfaction.

« Super ! »

Ron ne réagit pas autant qu'on n'aurait pu s'y attendre à cet étalage de bonne volonté amicale. Il resta allongé sur le lit de Harry, les yeux perdus sur les livres étalés sur le bureau avant de finalement s'asseoir pour déclarer :

« J'ai rompu avec Tamara. »

« Quoi ? » balbutia Harry, plus surpris par la manière brutale dont son ami lui annonçait ça que par le dénouement lui-même. « Quand ça ? »

« Ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, chez elle. »

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

« On a rompu », le corrigea Ron.

« Mais… pourquoi ? »

« Elle m'a reproché de ne plus faire attention à elle depuis que Hermione était revenue : je lui ai dit qu'elle avait malheureusement raison, mais que j'étais incapable d'aimer une autre fille qu'Hermione. Elle a pleuré et elle m'a dit de foutre le camp. »

Ron avait énoncé ça comme il aurait lu le journal – pas plus d'émotion. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Tu as revu Hermione ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Un peu », avoua Ron.

Harry inspira pour se donner du courage.

« Et elle… »

« Je m'en fous qu'elle soit prête ou non, ou – comment dit-on déjà ? – qu'elle partage mes sentiments ou pas ! La vérité est que je ne pourrais jamais aimer personne d'autre comme je l'aime elle ! » - l'interrompit Ron en sautant sur ses pieds comme pour souligner sa conviction. « Dire ou faire croire le contraire serait mentir ! »

L'aveu ne surprenait pas réellement Harry. Il avait été aux premières loges de la naissance et du développement d'une relation plus qu'amicale entre ses deux meilleurs copains. Il savait combien Ron avait souffert quand Hermione avait préféré s'éloigner – quelque en soit les raisons. Harry savait aussi que Tam, aussi brillante, jolie, intelligente soit-elle, n'était pas Hermione. Que lui restait-il à dire à tout ça ?

« Eh puis, tu sais, Harry… Tam, ça lui fait un choc, c'est sûr, mais elle s'en remettra ! Elle n'aura qu'à essayer Justin ! » - reprit Ron avec un peu de colère dédaigneuse.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

« Il va falloir que tu lui donnes ton autorisation en trois parchemins, à Justin ! »

« Tu parles, comme si ça l'avait empêché de lui faire du gringue qu'elle soit avec moi ! » éternua Ron – mais Harry sentit que ça ne le touchait pas. Effectivement, il n'était pas si amoureux que ça de Tam.

« Mais, elle, a résisté ! » fit remarquer Harry, heureux que l'insouciance triomphe.

« Dommage, comme ça, j'aurais pu aller me faire consoler par Hermione », lança Ron. Et, comme Harry faisait mine de protester, il ajouta moqueur : « Et oui, mon vieux, pas avocat, mais toujours meilleur stratège que toi ! »

00

« Ça va donner quoi, alors, ta plaidoirie », s'enquit Hermione. Ron, assis à côté d'elle, la dévorait des yeux et elle ne semblait pas s'en agacer, observa distraitement Harry.

« Je vais leur dire ce que je leur avais annoncé », expliqua sobrement Justin.

Parvati leva les yeux au ciel : « Les trois questions ? »

« Mais oui, Parvati, les trois questions ! Est-ce qu'on n'y a pas répondues aux trois questions ? » - contre-attaqua l'avocat.

« Mais est-ce que Pénélope ne va pas répéter que c'est une jolie histoire, mais qu'on n'a pas de preuves ? » s'enquit Harry – après tout, Parvati et lui en avaient parlé toute la nuit.

« Ça, c'était avant Rogue », contra Justin sans cacher sa satisfaction.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'elle va dire, Justin ? » demanda très doucement Remus. Harry y entendit comme une prière : _ne me dites pas qu'elle peut nous faire tomber, Justin._

L'interpellé prit un air pensif.

« J'essaie de me mettre à sa place… Je pense que le plus probable est qu'elle plaide l'erreur compréhensible – Sirius est innocent, mais les conditions ne se prêtaient pas à une enquête approfondie. Ce n'est pas très ambitieux, mais c'est raisonnable. Tout le monde peut se tromper, même le Ministère… Sirius est peut-être innocent, mais le Ministère a triomphé de Vold… »

« Attends, attends, c'est Harry qui a… » - s'insurgea immédiatement Hermione, et Ron acquiesça vigoureusement. Pour un peu, ledit Harry aurait explosé de rire.

« Harry aurait-il pu triompher sans la protection du Ministère ? » s'enquit suavement Justin.

« Comme si le Ministère avait jamais protégé Harry ! » continua Hermione avec ce feu qui avait toujours impressionné ses camarades – et que Ron semblait boire comme du petit lait.

« Tout le monde se fiche de l'Ordre tel qu'il a été présenté », estima froidement Parvati.

Harry décida qu'il n'allait pas donner raison à l'une ou à l'autre – qu'elles règlent ça entre elles ! Il essaya plutôt ses propres obsessions :

« Est-ce qu'on parle bien de la même Pénélope, Justin, le fauve blessé qui était prêt à me sauter à la gorge ? »

Justin sourit en l'entendant citer ses propres paroles, mais réfléchit de nouveau avant de répondre.

« J'ai beau retourné tous les faits dans ma tête, je vois pas réellement d'ouverture pour elle, pas de bouc émissaire… pas après ce qu'a dit Rogue… »

« Ce que tu as fait dire à Rogue », précisa Hermione sur le ton de la leçon.

« Rogue ne dit que ce qu'il veut bien dire ! » - se défendit Justin avec un peu d'agacement. « Je lui ai tendu la perche, il aurait pu la refuser ! »

« Donc, elle va juste négocier les dommages et intérêts », demanda Parvati, dubitative.

« Ça fait parti de son boulot », commença Justin, « mais…pour être tout à fait honnête avec Harry, il me semble qu'elle a une alternative. »

Peu d'autres introductions auraient pu provoquer un silence aussi complet autour de la table.

« En fait, vu les positions que Percy a prises récemment, je me suis demandé si… si elle n'allait pas se dire que, perdu pour perdu, c'était elle qui allait achever Fudge… »

Personne ne put faire autre chose que de regarder Justin comme si une tête d'hippogriffe venait brusquement de remplacer sa coupe de mannequin moldu.

« Est-ce possible ? » finit par articuler Remus.

« Si vous voulez savoir, Remus, si elle en a les moyens, la réponse est oui… Qui serait mieux placée ? Est-ce formellement interdit ? Eh bien, son mandat – comme le mien - est la défense des intérêts de son client ; c'est donc purement une question d'interprétation ! »

Comme toujours Justin s'animait de manière étonnante en suivant ses raisonnements.

« Est-ce que c'est éthique ? Là, je dois répondre non. Mais est-ce que la perspective de se faire saquer, pousse aux raisonnements éthiques ? »

« Bref ça dépend de Percy », conclut brusquement Ron.

« On va dire que, de lui, dépend sans doute le degré de combativité de Pénélope… »

« Toi, Justin, tu ferais ça », comprit Hermione.

L'avocat eut l'air singulièrement gêné par la clairvoyance de la jeune femme.

« A sa place, peut-être.. » - finit-il par répondre. « Quitte à me retrouver dans un placard ensuite, je prendrais soin de me mettre bien avec ceux qui peuvent m'en sortir ! » précisa-t-il une once de défi dans la voix.

« Parce que tu crois que Percy va se présenter ? » demanda Parvati les sourcils froncés.

« Non, mais il est grandes manoeuvres, vous le savez comme moi, pour être considéré comme un opposant à Fudge ! »

« Marchbank l'a envoyé paître », annonça avec une jubilation mauvaise Ron. « Ensuite, elle a appelé Papa et lui a dit qu'elle était désolée mais que Percy avait l'air de la prendre pour une amnésique ! »

« Comme quoi, elle s'y prend mal, elle aussi », jugea Justin.

De nouveau tous le regardèrent et l'avocat expliqua, presque à contrecoeur :

« C'est pas le moment de refuser des candidatures ! Elle peut lui dire ce qu'elle pense de lui en face et lui imposer de faire ses preuves, mais Percy n'a pas fait sa carrière uniquement grâce à Fudge ; son soutien équivaut à celui de dizaine de fonctionnaires du Ministère et de leurs familles ! L'humilier, c'est se les mettre à dos ! »

« Des opportunistes ! » - estima Ron avec une moue dégoûtée.

« Ce que Justin veut dire, c'est que pour remplacer Fudge, faut un rassemblement large, pas seulement une bande de redresseurs de torts », intervint Hermione avec l'air de peser soigneusement chacun des arguments de l'avocat.

« Sinon, Harry pourrait se présenter », plaisanta Parvati avec une pression de la main en signe de démenti.

« Justin serait visiblement mieux aguerri », sourit Remus. Ça ressemblait à une blague mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander si la pique était aussi innocente que les sourires et les pressions de mains semblaient l'affirmer. Mais Justin répondit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire étalage de sa paranoïa.

« Je suis encore trop jeune », décréta alors ce dernier, sur un ton qui montrait bien qu'il y avait sérieusement songé. Harry se rendit compte que ça ne l'étonnait pas.

« Mais, tu soutiens qui ? » s'enquit alors Hermione, toujours une pensée d'avance sur la tablée.

« Scrimgeour m'a demandé de faire parti d'un groupe de réflexion sur la réforme du système de justice magique », avoua l'avocat partagé entre la satisfaction et la gêne.

« Finalement, en politique, c'est comme pour les voyages », annonça Ron dans le silence pantois qui s'installait, « qui veut aller loin, ménage sa monture…. »

000

« Berk ! C'est quoi ces horreurs ? » s'enquit Dudley par-dessus l'épaule de Harry.

« Des Inferi », répondit distraitement Harry occupé à vérifier qu'il n'avait oublié aucune de leurs caractéristiques et des moyens de s'en débarrasser. « Tu les appellerais sans doute des morts-vivants… »

« C'est… Tu veux dire qu'ils ont été des humains ? » - demanda Dudley avec un effort patent pour maîtriser le doute et le tremblement de sa voix.

« Oui… un adepte de magie noire les a asservis- parfois il les a même tués à dessein… En général, il a recours à eux pour la défense d'un lieu… Ils sont redoutablement efficaces… quand on les réveille… » - répondit Harry toujours distrait par ces propres lectures.

« Ça, z'ont une sale tronche ! » reconnut Dudley. « Et, c'est sérieux ou… »

Cette fois, Harry releva la tête et regarda le livre ouvert sur un coin de son bureau. Non, ce n'étaient pas de sympathiques Ronflaks cornus comme Dudley avait dû en voir des représentations chez les Lovegood.

« C'est pas très courant en Angleterre », expliqua-t-il, plus diplomatiquement, « Voldemort était connu pour y avoir fait appel… et en avoir créé une véritable armée… C'est heureusement pas à la portée de n'importe qui ! »

Il referma, un peu gêné, le livre. Même si Dudley avait maintenant pas mal pénétré les secrets de la communauté magique, il n'aimait pas avoir à lui expliquer que la magie n'était pas à l'abri des détournements les plus horribles.

« C'est pour ton examen final d'Auror », demanda inutilement Dudley.

« Oui », confirma Harry avec l'impression que son cousin était venu lui parler d'autre chose mais qu'il ne trouvait pas comment commencer. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il proposa : « Et Tam, ça va ? »

« Oh, Tam ? Oh… elle…. Elle est un peu… elle n'est pas habituée à ce qu'on la quitte et là, ça fait deux mecs qui lui préfèrent des sorcières la même année », expliqua son cousin avec un petit sourire. Il haussa les épaules et ajouta un peu timidement : « Faut qu'elle digère… Maintenant,… je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle aurait trouvé longtemps Ron suffisamment… exotique… »

« Justin lui irait mieux », se risqua Harry.

« Ça, faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ! » sourit Dudley.

Harry lui rendit son sourire mais le sujet était épuisé. Dudley soupira.

« En fait, Luna veut que je te parle… C'est pas qu'elle n'ose pas le faire elle-même, » ajouta-t-il un peu précipitamment, « mais elle n'avait pas le temps de venir avant ce soir et elle ne voulait pas que tu l'apprennes d'une autre source qu'elle… »

Dudley semblait toujours chercher les mots adéquats mais Harry ne trouvait pas le début d'une question à poser pour l'aider à vider son sac. Il essayait de sentir rationnellement curieux, plutôt que compulsivement paranoïaque, et se taisait patiemment.

« Son père s'est déclaré candidat au Ministère », finit par lâcher son cousin.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Harry partagé entre l'étonnement et le rire.

« Oui, il a profité que Luna était partie à Berlin pour un colloque sur… j'ai oublié sur quoi… bref, il a obligé l'équipe du Chicaneur à publier sa candidature… »

« Y'en a de pires ! » sourit Harry.

Dudley parut singulièrement embêté de sa réponse.

« En fait, dans l'article, il dit qu'il a ton soutien…Il est le patron du journal qui a toujours pris ton parti, etc, etc… » - développa-t-il comme s'il craignait que le silence s'installe.

Cette fois, Harry n'arriva pas à articuler un son. Il craignait depuis des semaines d'être récupéré par les uns ou les autres… Il avait refusé de rencontrer Marchbank ; il avait enjoint Justin à ne pas trop diffuser son engagement auprès de Scrimgeour avant le verdict par crainte qu'on interprète le soutien de l'avocat comme le sien… et finalement, c'était le vieux Lovegood qui l'utilisait à ses propres fins !

« Luna est complètement désolée ! » - s'empressa d'ajouter Dudley. « Quand elle est revenue, c'était trop tard, les hiboux étaient déjà partis ! En fait, elle en a discuté avec Tam et Justin et il n'y a qu'une solution ! »

Ne trouvant pas la force de s'indigner que son avocat soit au courant avant lui, refusant de réfléchir à ce que Tam venait faire dans cette affaire, Harry hocha faiblement la tête, pour dire qu'il était prêt à tout entendre.

« Faut que tu acceptes un interview dans la prochaine édition du Chicaneur », annonça son cousin, en évitant son regard, « pour remettre toi-même les choses au point sur tes priorités, ta vision de la communauté magique, etc.. »

« Etc. » répondit Harry avec l'envie soudaine et irrépressible d'étrangler son cousin. A eux tous, ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'autres alternatives que de lui proposer d'accepter ce à quoi il se refusait depuis des mois.

« Tam pense que ce serait bien que ce soit Vivien qui t'interview… »

« B'en voyons », gronda très bas Harry avec ce sentiment de nasse qui se refermait sur lui comme les mains des morts vivants.

« Il est d'ailleurs partant »

« Etonnant ! »

« Harry, Luna est vraiment désolée », insista Dudley d'un ton un peu geignard qui eut raison des dernières barrières nerveuses de Harry.

« Je vois pas pourquoi », lança-t-il avec fureur, « au pire, elle aura l'exclusivité des déclarations du Ministre ! »

« Tu veux dire que tu vas te présenter Harry ? » demanda Dudley d'un ton incertain.

Harry se demanderait plus tard s'il avait ressenti la même fureur depuis le jour funeste où il avait gonflé sa tante Marge comme un ballon. En tout cas, les vitres de la pièce tremblèrent, terrifiant Dudley au-delà du descriptible. Finalement, quand il eut repris le contrôle de sa respiration, Harry arracha son blouson au porte-manteau et claqua la porte de l'appartement derrière lui.

000

« Merci, Harry », dit Luna en le regardant fixement de derrière ses lunettes.

« Tu sais Luna, je viens plus pour moi que pour toi », répondit assez sèchement Harry.

La jeune femme pencha la tête de côté et déclara de sa voix rêveuse inimitable :

« Tu sais, Harry, je suis très fière de la candidature de mon père. Je désapprouve seulement qu'il ait utilisé ton nom sans ton accord. Il me semble que ce qu'il a à dire ou à apporter à notre communauté n'a rien à voir avec toi… »

Son ton ne permettait pas de douter de sa franchise – d'ailleurs, Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais pu la prendre en flagrant délit de mensonge. Luna avait une lecture personnelle de la réalité, mais celle-ci excluait le mensonge. Même quand ce qu'elle disait était faux ou perturbant, nul ne devait douter qu'elle le pensait.

« Ce qu'il a apporté ? » - s'enquit Harry presque malgré lui.

« Eh bien, un peu plus d'ouverture d'esprit que la moyenne des sorciers, non ? » demanda Luna, très sérieusement. Harry ne vit pas comment lui donner tort. Mais ce constat, au lieu de le rassurer, lui donna envie de fuir.

« Luna… qu'est-ce que tu crois que je vais dire ? » demanda-t-il, désolé du ton soupçonneux qui perçait dans sa question.

« Ce que tu veux, Harry, ce en quoi tu crois », répondit la journaliste. « Pas ce que les autres pensent que tu souhaites. Et ça va rendre un grand service à tout le monde ! »

« Mais… enfin, je n'ai pas arrêté de dire ce que je pensais pendant tout ce procès, qui… Même Pieternel sait ce que je veux ! »

« Tu crois, Harry ? J'en suis pas si sûre. Moi, je crois au contraire que chacun aura pris ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre dans ce que tu as dit. Je ne dis pas que cet interview suffira à lever tous les doutes mais, au moins, ça empêchera certaines personnes…mon père, le premier… de te faire dire des choses ! »

Comme souvent face à Luna, Harry ne put trouver comment articuler son désaccord. Et faute de mieux, il acquiesça, espérant confusément que Vivien saurait poser des questions plus claires. Luna le conduisit donc au travers des bureaux des éditions Lovegood, jusqu'à son propre bureau où Vivien était plongé dans la lecture de l'édition française de « 25 jours d'humanité ».

« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-il en le voyant entrer.

« Bonjour Vivien », répondit Harry beaucoup plus froidement. « Il serait temps de le lire », ne put-il s'empêcher de persifler en montrant le livre que le journaliste français tenait entre ses mains.

« Je l'avais lu en anglais », se rembrunit ce dernier. « Luna m'a demandé ce que je pensais de la traduction, en t'attendant… »

Puis Vivien interrompit ses excuses pour lever un regard brun inquisiteur et profond sur Harry et conclure : « tu n'as pas aimé mon interview de Lupin. »

« Ce…je… je ne lis pas le français », avoua Harry, se sentant immédiatement vulnérable et ridicule entre le regard soucieux magnifié par ses lunettes de myope Luna et celui sombre et sérieux du journaliste français. Une nouvelle fois, il eut envie de battre retraite et de laisser tomber. Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, Vivien de Lusignan prit une grande inspiration et proposa un armistice :

« OK, on recommence…Bonjour, Harry », proposa-t-il, tendant une main solide et soignée.

Harry la prit avec circonspection mais décida de lui laisser une dernière chance. Si le journaliste lui proposait des termes acceptables, il le laisserait l'interviewer.

« Harry, on ne peut plus parler de l'actualité de la communauté magique britannique sans citer ton nom… Accepterais-tu de me donner un peu de ton temps pour clarifier ta position sur le procès en cours et les élections qui semblent se profiler ? »

On pouvait difficilement faire plus direct. Harry apprécia cette présentation. Il hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que c'est un oui, Harry ? » demanda encore Vivien.

« Est-ce que je pourrais relire cette interview ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr », intervint Luna.

« Et tu me traduiras ton article français ? » s'enquit encore Harry en regardant Vivien bien en face.

« Aucun problème, Harry »

« Alors, d'accord.»

0000

La suite contient bien plus que l'article de Vivien… c'est bien pour cela que j'ai mis tant de temps à l'écrire… Il s'appelle, _la volonté de quelques uns_… Que ça vous inspire pendant que je ponds la suite…


	36. La volonté de quelques uns

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire**

Générique habituel et réponses directes… Sauf pour ceux qui ne se loguent pas (pas de ma faute, à moi !)

**36 – La volonté de quelques uns**

« Au terme de ce procès, certaines choses sont, je pense, devenues relativement incontestables », annonça Justin se détournant légèrement des trois juges qui lui faisaient face pour regarder Pénélope.

Le silence du Magenmagot – qui était complet depuis qu'il avait pris la parole pour sa plaidoirie finale - changea subtilement de nature. Il se fit excité. Harry sourit presque à son insu en constatant qu'il était arrivé à cette étrange qualification : un silence excité. Pourtant il pouvait tout autant sentir l'excitation présente dans l'air qu'il entendait le souffle retenu par la foule et les officiels du Magenmagot.

« Deux des propositions que je vous ai annoncées au début de son procès sont maintenant devenus inattaquables », reprit Justin en revenant aux juges qui, imperceptiblement, hochèrent la tête. « La première est que Sirius Black n'a jamais eu aucune raison de trahir les parents de mon client, Harry Potter. Les différents témoins – amis, famille, et comment dire, ennemis, qui se sont succédés ici nous l'ont tous répété : Sirius Black n'a jamais été un Mangemort et il n'a pas pu faire passer sa loyauté envers sa famille avant l'amitié véritable et sincère qu'il ressentait pour James et Lily Potter. »

Le silence était maintenant fébrile – _à moins que ça soit moi qui tremble,_ ajouta mentalement Harry luttant pour rester en pleine possession de ses moyens intellectuels. Il lui semblait que cette émotion-là aurait raison de sa santé mentale plus vite qu'un troupeau de Détraqueurs.

« Mais nous avons appris une seconde chose », continua Justin de sa voix calme, mesurée, raisonnable – la voix de la sagesse, et tout le Magenmagot semblait la suivre. « Cette seconde chose est que Sirius Black n'a pas eu les moyens de trahir les Potter pour la bonne raison qu'il n'était pas le gardien de leur secret. »

Harry crut entendre dans le silence total qui suivit un assentiment. Même Pénélope ne semblait pas pouvoir ou vouloir objecter à ces deux affirmations. Est-ce que ça pouvait être aussi simple ? Est-ce que tous pouvaient se réconcilier finalement autour de l'innocence de Sirius ? Est-ce que les souffrances de son parrain seraient ainsi effacées ?

« Il reste bien sûr une troisième proposition », reprit Justin loin de la rêverie douloureuse d'Harry. L'avocat parlait d'une voix humble, comme si les points qu'il marquait un à un ne s'inscrivaient pas en chiffre d'or dans l'esprit de tous ceux qui l'écoutaient. « Peut-on aujourd'hui sans aucun doute tenir pour cohérente et convaincante la théorie alternative que plusieurs témoins nous ont proposée. Pour être plus simple, est-ce que Peter Pettigrow a trahi les Potter et envoyé, par sa duplicité, sa ruse et sa fourberie, Sirius Black en prison à sa place ? »

Harry faillit sourire en se rappelant de l'article de Vivien qui tournait autour de la même question :

_M. Potter, en cherchant à désigner le véritable responsable de la mort de vos parents, ne menez-vous pas un combat très personnel dans lequel la communauté magique n'est pas obligée de se reconnaître ?_

_Si la question était aussi personnelle, si je cherchais encore une sorte de vengeance, - _ Harry se souvenait comme il avait eu du mal à formuler une réponse cohérente et, malgré les efforts de réécriture de Vivien, il lui semblait que ça se sentait toujours dans ce passage de l'interview - _je ne vois pas pourquoi je viendrais m'asseoir depuis trois mois, plusieurs fois par semaine, à la table de la partie civile au Magenmagot.  
Peter Pettigrow est mort et on peut même considérer que, d'une certaine façon, je suis responsable de sa mort. Si c'était la vengeance que je cherchais, je l'ai déjà depuis longtemps. Maintenant, le fait est que cette histoire n'est pas seulement la mienne, c'est aussi celle de la communauté que je veux servir et je ne crois pas qu'elle ait quoique ce soit à gagner à continuer de répéter un mensonge. _

Harry ne pouvait toujours s'empêcher de s'étonner que tant de sorciers puissent s'intéresser à ses motivations profondes – mais, si le nombre d'exemplaires du Chicaneur vendus tenait lieu de preuves, il n'y avait pourtant pas lieu de douter.

« On nous a dit que le jeune Pettigrow était un suiveur et non un leader, et que c'est la raison même pour laquelle James Potter et Sirius Black ont pensé que personne, même Lord Voldemort, ne pouvait l'imaginer garant d'un tel secret…. On nous a aussi dit que moult témoins moldus avaient vu Pettigrow et Black s'affronter, et le second faire disparaître le premier », énumérait Justin, isolant un de ses doigts à chaque phrase comme s'il récitait une liste établie par quelque autre que lui. « Mais on nous a aussi appris que ce même jeune timide et apparemment innocent Pettigrow faisait partie des cercles proches des Mangemorts dès sa sortie de Poudlard… On nous a encore apporté les preuve que ce même Pettigrow était mort finalement en 1994 au cours de l'affrontement final entre Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort … Cette Cour dispose donc maintenant d'un faisceau de preuves, de sources variées, qui doit l'amener à considérer cette éventualité avec attention…. »

_Mais qu'est-ce que le communauté britannique a à gagner à savoir que c'est Peter Pettigrow qui a vendu la cachette de vos parents et non Sirius Black ?_avait demandé Vivien de Lusignan.

_C'est une bonne question. Est-ce que ce n'est pas intéressant pour elle d'accepter que les soutiens de Voldemort n'étaient pas aussi rares qu'on le prétend ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas important pour elle de se rendre compte qu'en abandonnant ses propres valeurs, par peur de Voldemort, elle lui a donné des moyens supplémentaires pour la diviser, l'affaiblir ? Est-ce que ce ne serait pas de l'honneur du Ministère de reconnaître qu'il est faillible et qu'il a donc sans doute besoin d'autres acteurs qui surveillent ses actions ?_

Là encore, Harry s'agaçait de ne pas trouver de présentation aussi brillante et claire que celles que pouvaient élaborer Justin. « Pourtant, tu touches exactement le nœud du problème », avait commenté Parvati, en lisant l'article.  
Combien de fois s'étaient –ils tous, ces derniers mois, interrogés sur l'ampleur des changements à attendre du procès ? Combien de fois s'étaient-ils dits qu'ils devraient se satisfaire de peu ? Harry s'émerveilla une fois de plus de la combativité de son avocat pour une cause qui tenait pour beaucoup de l'idéalisme.

« Dans tous les cas, nous pensons qu'il est maintenant clairement établi que les évènements qui ont conduit à la mort de James et Lily Potter en ce terrible Halloween 1981 ne sont pas ceux qui sont décrits dans les livres d'Histoire », concluait l'avocat, fidèle à son fil rouge comme une araignée à sa toile. « Ce qui m'amène naturellement à exprimer devant vous, ce que mon client, Harry Potter espère de ce procès – c'est après tout la question que mon estimée confrère lui a posé à la fin de son témoignage et sur laquelle la presse ne cesse d'exposer sa créativité…»

Le nom de Harry provoqua le même frisson discret de l'auditoire. Comme si le dénommé Harry ne s'était pas trouvé dans la même salle qu'eux. Comme si le Survivant, dont les malheurs et le courage faisaient tant frissonner était un autre Harry Potter. Mais, là encore, il était possible que ce soit l'écho de l'article de Vivien qui nourrissent cette émotion permanente :

_Ce qui nous amène à la question à 10 mornilles, M.Potter, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vous la poser : Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez que les juges disent ?_

_Je voudrais avant tout qu'ils reconnaissent l'innocence de mon parrain Sirius Black ; qu'ils reconnaissent qu'il n'a jamais eu un procès équitable et une chance de prouver son innocence. J'aimerais que ce procès reste dans notre mémoire comme la fin du règne de Voldemort non seulement sur nos vies mais aussi sur nos mémoires…_

« Hé, Harry, celle-là elle est rudement bien trouvée ! » avait commenté Ron en lisant l'interview.  
« J'ai peur que Vivien ait su mieux que moi exprimer ce que je voulais dire », avait dû reconnaître Harry

Justin avait arrêté de marcher pour poser sa requête :

« Mon client estime qu'en ne diligentant pas une enquête réelle sur les conditions de la mort de ses parents, le Ministère britannique de la Magie lui a porté tort à plusieurs titres : il l'a privé de l'affection et de la sécurité matérielle que son parrain aurait pu lui donner après la mort de ses parents. En ne confondant pas Peter Pettigrow, le Ministère a échoué à extraire les racines du mouvement séditieux créé par Lord Voldemort et peut ainsi, en partie, être tenu pour responsable du retour de Lord Voldmort et des nouveaux périls que mon client a dû affronter… »

Harry n'aimait pas trop cette dernière affirmation ; il ne s'était jamais félicité de devoir affronter Voldemort, mais il n'avait jamais réellement souhaité fuir. S'il avait voulu changer quelque chose dans le passé, c'était sans doute le drame inconnu qui avait nourri tant de rancœur chez un Peter Pettigrow. Mais sans doute la réalisation d'un tel souhait n'entrait pas dans les attributions du Magenmagot.

« En reconnaissant son erreur et en réhabilitant Sirius Black », conclut Justin après une dernière pause, « le Ministère montrerait sa sympathie pour le destin tragique de mon client ; il permettrait qu'il termine enfin son travail de deuil et se tourne, finalement, vers l'avenir. »

00

Rivers remercia Justin et annonça une pause avant la plaidoirie finale de Pénélope Deauclaire-Weasley. Le public se leva et s'étira, semblant donner raison aux juges. Harry trouvait ça étrange et surréaliste. On parlait de vies brisées, d'amis trahis, de jeunes gens tués… On affirmait que des lois avaient été bafouées, que des principes avaient été sacrifiés à la raison d'Etat, et la question qui flottait dans la salle derrière lui était la qualité du café dans le Grand Hall du Magenmagot en comparaison avec celui du Hall du Ministère.

Aussi, quand Justin lui proposa d'aller boire quelque chose, Harry refusa, prétextant qu'il avait donné suffisamment d'interviews. L'avocat s'esclaffa presque.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu en auras fini avec les journalistes ? Quelque soit le verdict ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une pique. C'était plutôt un sursaut de bonne humeur de quelqu'un qui venait sans doute de donner le meilleur de lui-même. Justin n'avait d'ailleurs pas insisté, comme s'il comprenait les difficultés de Harry à se jeter une fois de plus en pâture au public sorcier. Il était sorti seul, encore que Harry ait vu Vivien venir le rejoindre dès la sortie de la salle. Pénélope n'était que quelques pas derrière eux, et le jeune Auror s'était demandé à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Sortait-elle pour le café ? Sortait-elle pour surveiller ce que Justin allait dire aux médias ? Avait-elle déjà en tête des déclarations qui pèseraient sur les débats ?

Pour tromper son angoisse, Harry déplia le Chicaneur et tomba sur la première question de Vivien.

_Bien que tous les journaux magiques titrent sur vous régulièrement, il est rare de vous voir accorder une interview, Monsieur Potter._

_Je suis beaucoup plus dans les médias que je ne le souhaiterais, et la preuve en est que je donne très peu d'interviews. Maintenant, ces mêmes médias me donnent ces jours-ci un peu trop d'opinions à mon goût, et je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'y mettre un frein en proposant ma propre vue de ce que je pense._

_Vous êtes, de fait, mêlés à différentes affaires qui défraient l'actualité…_

_Je vous arrête. Je ne suis partie que d'une seule affaire, le procès de réhabilitation de mon parrain, Sirius Black. J'ai pris une disponibilité de la division des Aurors pour cette période afin que mes intérêts et ceux du Ministère n'entrent pas en conflit. Tout ce que vous pourrez lire sur d'autres sujets tient de la spéculation des commentateurs…_

Dans le bureau de Luna, Harry se rappelait avoir été plus direct : « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tous journalistes en manquent d'inspiration m'inventent des intentions plus spectaculaires ! » Vivien avait arrondi les angles – là comme dans d'autres réponses. Néanmoins, Harry pensait que l'interview lui allait.

_A la décharge de mes confrères, l'affaire Black déborde largement le cadre privé, c'est une complète réécriture de l'histoire contemporaine de la communauté britannique qui se profile derrière elle._

_Je ne crois pas qu'il faille tout ramener à la personne de mon parrain ou même à la mienne. Si cette affaire fait tant de bruit, c'est qu'elle est en quelque sorte révélatrice d'une époque : Des innocents sont allés en prison ; des coupables ont été épargnés ; les procès étaient expéditifs et l'Histoire était réécrite. Je pense que beaucoup en étaient conscients même si le coût pouvait paraître acceptable à l'époque. Les choses ont peut-être changé aujourd'hui._

_Voulez-vous dire que la communauté britannique juge négativement son passé ?_

_Je n'en sais rien. Si j'en juge par ce que pensent mes amis – et certains de mes ennemis -, je crois que collectivement, plus ou moins consciemment, elle souhaite un futur différent, une rupture. Il me semble que vous avez écrit plusieurs articles en ce sens vous-même et il ne fait pas de doute qu'un observateur extérieur est souvent mieux placé pour sentir ce genre de chose. _

Harry sourit en remarquant l'incise auto-promotionnelle du journaliste – il n'y avait pas de fin aux manipulations, il fallait juste apprendre à en ignorer certaines sans en être dupe. Combien de temps lui avait-il fallu pour comprendre ça ? Est-ce que les gamins que le Choixpeau envoyaient chaque année à Serpentard savaient déjà cela, est-ce que tout le monde sauf lui savait cela ?

Un bruit de pas le tira de sa réflexion. Une personne seule, un pas léger… ce n'était pas la reprise de la session. C'était Pénélope qui retournait, sans un regard pour lui, à sa table – sans doute pour relire ses notes avant de prendre la parole.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'observer de son abri de papier. A quoi pouvait-elle penser ? Avait-elle peur de l'échec ? Avait-elle trouvé une réponse à Justin ? Pensait-elle à sa carrière, à la colère de Fudge, à l'ambition de Percy ou à ses enfants et leur innocence ? Lui en voulait-elle à lui, Harry, d'avoir provoqué toutes ces complications ?

Le retour de la Cour brisa toutes ces réflexions. Comme si le temps s'accélérait, Pénélope se retrouva au centre de la Grande Salle avec un air résolu et conquérant qui ne pouvait faire que frissonner. Et quand elle commença sa plaidoirie, elle ne s'embarrassa de préliminaires.

« Comme mon estimé collègue nous l'a rappelé dans sa conclusion, un certain nombre d'incertitude ont été levées dans ce procès », annonça-t-elle en guise de préambule, et c'était un peu comme si la pause n'avait jamais eu lieu.

« Il est sans doute difficile de continuer d'affirmer que Sirius Black a pu et eu envie de trahir ses meilleurs amis. Et, si je tiens pour vrai tout ce qui nous a été raconté avec beaucoup d'émotion dans ce prétoire, c'est sans doute une bonne nouvelle pour tous ceux qui croient au choix individuel des hommes à leur libre-arbitre », continua-t-elle, avec une fougue que Harry trouva presque étrange. C'était comme si la jeune avocate voulait en finir très vite avec des préliminaires qu'elle jugeait presque inutiles. Pourtant, c'était le résultat de semaines de procès !

« Il reste sans doute plus de zones d'ombre dans la vie de ce nouveau coupable qu'on nous a désigné : Peter Pettigrow », enchaîna-t-elle, commençant à se déplacer lentement dans le prétoire, à son habitude, «bien qu'un réel faisceau de présomptions semble mener à sa culpabilité. Il serait néanmoins malvenu pour cette cour de condamner un homme que personne ici n'a pris la peine de défendre… »

Un point pour elle, songea Harry qui regarda par réflexe Justin qui, une fois sa surprise surmontée, lui fit presque un signe admiratif de la tête.

« Mais, et ce sera mon dernier point, nous avons appris d'autres choses au cours de ce procès – et je vais très humblement supplier cette cour de bien réfléchir à ce point. Qu'est-ce que Harry Potter nous demande de juger ? Des institutions millénaires, comme on a essayé de nous le faire croire ? Des politiques, sans doute insuffisamment préparées, comme mon estimé collègue l'a laissé entendre ? Je ne crois pas. »

Un, deux, trois pas, que tout le prétoire compta avec Harry, la séparèrent de sa phrase suivante.

« Il me semble que ce que nous devons démêler est quelque chose de beaucoup moins politique, de beaucoup moins historique et de beaucoup moins intimidant. Quelque chose que le Magenmagot connaît bien : la faiblesse de quelques hommes. »

Le silence abasourdi qui suivit ses paroles angoissa Harry. Il imagina que le Ministère tout entier s'était tu, que la ville – moldue comme sorcière - retenait son souffle – et toute l'Angleterre avec elle… on pouvait même imaginer que la stupeur traverse la Manche et gagne la France comme une grippe. La satisfaction de Pénélope fut perceptible à tous.

« La clé du mystère Potter serait, nous venons juste d'en parler, la responsabilité d'un homme dont on peine à mesurer la solitude pour en avoir été réduit à de telles extrémités », continua-t-elle un peu plus calmement, comme si avoir lâché sa bombe l'avait quelque peu apaisée. « Je parle bien sûr ici de Peter Pettigrow. L'orgueil de deux autres hommes me semblent aussi en cause : James Potter et Sirius Black ont, en quelque sorte, appelé le malheur sur eux par leur pauvre jugement et leur arrogance. Est-ce que les choses auraient suivi le même chemin désastreux si James Potter s'était plus humblement soumis à la protection du Ministère ? Est-ce que lui et son meilleur ami n'ont pas pêché par orgueil quand ils se sont cru plus malins que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Ça faisait des années maintenant que personne n'avait targué devant Harry de l'arrogance juvénile des Maraudeurs pour disqualifier ses propres attentes. Etait-ce une vengeance personnelle de Pénélope ? Percy lui avait-il confié qu'il était particulièrement sensible à ce genre de remarque ? Dans tous les cas, Harry comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait semblé si pressée d'en finir avec les préliminaires ! Les mèches blondes de Pénélope ne devaient tromper personne sur sa détermination de fauve blessé. Même les morts n'auraient pas sa pitié !

« Mais je sais que cette cour refusera, avec raison, de rejeter toutes les fautes sur un groupe d'hommes qui sont morts et qui ont tous visiblement lourdement payés leurs erreurs », conclut-elle, s'offrant un nouveau silence songeur. « Elle demandera avec raison et justice que les vivants prennent leurs responsabilités…. Que les quelques uns qui ont voulu façonner notre histoire répondent de leurs choix….»

0000

_Est-ce que cette rupture peut arriver d'elle-même ou doit-elle s'incarner ?_

_Si votre question est « qu'est-ce que vous êtes prêts à faire pour que ce changement ait lieu », je vais tout de suite en profiter pour dire ce à quoi je ne suis pas prêt : dans aucun cas je ne suis candidat au poste de Ministre… _

Harry avait été fier de lui quand il avait – au style près – développer cette idée auprès de Vivien. Il avait l'impression de tracer un grand trait sur toutes les élucubrations plus ou moins bien inspirées qui l'avaient amené à accepter d'être interviewer. Pourtant, ça ne semblait maintenant d'aucune utilité quand il devait se frayer un chemin entre les hordes de journalistes déchaînés.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que Fudge va démissionner ? »

La question rebondissait autour de lui sans répit et il se demanda s'il arriverait à ne pas leur hurler de se taire avant d'arriver aux cheminées publiques du Magenmagot. Même pour Justin, ça avait été un impératif : aucun autre commentaire que notre satisfaction de voir la mémoire d'un homme réhabilitée. Harry l'avait laissé ainsi affirmer à la meute de journalistes qui les avait assaillis : « Il était temps que sa famille, ses amis et son filleul puissent le pleurer sans se cacher, puissent évoquer son souvenir sans être regarder de travers, puissent l'aimer en paix… » Et les mots de son ami et défenseur l'avaient une fois de plus bouleversé.

Mais les journalistes avaient moins retenu la conclusion du Magenmagot sur l'innocence de Black que l'appel de Pénélope à juger les « vrais » coupables de tant d'erreurs et de malversations. En y regardant bien, il n'était même pas sûr que les juges eux-mêmes n'aient pas été plus intéressés par la deuxième question que par la première.

Quand le Magenmagot était revenu, après quarante minutes de délibération pendant lesquelles même Justin avait été incapable de prétendre au détachement, Harry confusément attendait une fin. Ballotté par la foule dans les hauts couloirs du tribunal, il devait accepter qu'il s'était là encore trompé. C'était peut-être la fin du procès de Sirius mais ce n'était qu'un début pour la communauté magique.

Rivers, Simmons et Grimright étaient entrés avec une mine grave et un pas pesant – Harry doutait qu'ils auraient eu l'air moins sévères s'ils venaient annoncer l'envoi de quiconque à Azkaban. Ils avaient tendu un parchemin à un greffier qui avait amplifié sa voix pour le lire.

« Le Magenmagot remercie toutes les parties pour les efforts déployés durant ce procès par tous en faveur de la vérité. Le tribunal, sous la présidence de Shanna Rivers, a examiné la requête du plaignant, Harry Potter, comme les arguments apportés en réponse par le Ministère et y à apporter les réponses suivantes. »

Le greffier fit une pause avant d'annoncer les résultats et Harry eut l'impression de ressentir dans son corps l'excitation et l'attente du public.

« A la question, est-ce que la condamnation de Sirius Black, en 1981, a une peine d'enfermement à perpétuité à Azkaban était une décision légale et légitime, le tribunal répond : non. »

Harry avait retenu son souffle, mais l'annonce de la décision tant attendue ne suffit pas à lui rendre sa respiration.

« A la question, les preuves disponibles permettent-elles de soupçonner Sirius Black d'avoir trahi les Potter et révélé leur localisation à Lord Voldemort, le tribunal répond : non. »

Il y eut dans le public des youpi et des sifflets très vite réprimés par les Aurors qui surveillaient les débats.

« A la lumière de ces deux décision, le Magenmagot demande au Ministère de présenter des excuses publiques aux héritiers de Sirius Black pour le préjudice de réputation et le manque affectif qu'ils ont pu subir… »

Préjudice ? Manque ? Les larmes se battaient furieusement pour que Harry les laisse sortir. Justin lui prit l'épaule.

« A la question, est-ce que Peter Pettigrow peut être soupçonné, à la lumière des preuves apportées, des crimes de trahison et d'association avec la magie noire, le Tribunal répond : oui. Il ajoute même une information : si la partie civile demande une enquête officielle, le Magenmagot y apportera une réponse favorable. »

Harry se fichait comme d'une guigne de faire condamner un Queudever, qui était depuis longtemps réduit en cendres. Mais cette porte ouverte par le Magenmagot avait un autre sens ; c'était une reconnaissance implicite de la proposition de Pénélope : certains des « vrais » coupables devaient répondre de leurs actes. Et il ne fit aucun doute dans l'esprit de Harry que Justin n'avait pas raison en y voyant la rupture finale entre Pénélope et Fudge.

Il y avait une question que Vivien lui avait posée mais qu'il n'avait pas gardée dans son article :

_« Harry, est-ce que vous pensez que vous pourrez échapper au débat sur la succession de Fudge »._

_« Je le souhaite, Vivien mais, si j'ai appris quelque chose de cette demi-année de procès, c'est que ce sera sans doute impossible… non pas parce que je veux sa place mais parce que lui m'a choisi comme son ennemi… »_

_« Avoir le Survivant comme ennemi, c'est assez flatteur finalement, non ? » - _avait souri Vivien.

_« Certains de mes amis vous diraient que ça a rarement servi à quiconque de me choisir comme adversaire », _avait répondu Harry sur le même ton.

Luna, qui écoutait leurs échanges dans un tel silence immobile qu'ils l'avaient oubliée, intervint alors :

« Est-ce si difficile pour toi de refuser un combat, Harry ? »

« Parce que tu crois qu'on me laisse le choix ! » s'était étouffé Harry.

L'éditrice avait haussé les épaules :

« Tu sais, Harry, je ne crois pas tellement que Voldemort ou Fudge t'aient pris au hasard ; s'ils voient en toi un ennemi, c'est que tu es dangereux pour eux…. »

Comme Harry s'étranglait encore entre ses objections concernant la limite de toute prophétie, le hasard et les différences entre un mage noir et un ministre, Luna avait continué :

« …il n'y a pas tant de gens sur terre qui ont la volonté nécessaire pour leur faire face, tu sais. »

La plaidoirie de Pénélope revint alors étrangement dans l'esprit de Harry et il considéra son hypothèse : la volonté créait une responsabilité. Il frissonna un peu, légèrement impressionné, mais se sentit étrangement rasséréné : son père s'était peut-être trompé de méthode mais il était mort en faisant face et si cela était tout son héritage, son fils l'acceptait.

000

Un à un les fantômes s'apaisent…

Le suivant s'appelle _Rien d'ordinaire, _et je suis déjà sur la suite _Quelques degrés au dessus de l'horizon_… qui sera (ou pas) la fin… j'espère bien que ça vous donne l'envie de m'écrire !


	37. Rien d'ordinaire

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire**

**Chère Mme Rowlings,**

**Gardez les royalties !  
Mais laissez moi jouer avec les personnages!**

**37 - Rien d'ordinaire**

C'est le bruit qui les réveilla - le bruit de onze hiboux qui se disputaient pour acheminer leurs messages et martelaient du bec la grande baie vitrée du studio de Parvati, pour être précis.

« Regarde », souffla celle-ci en se dressant d'un coude pour comprendre d'où venait le bruit.

« Mais qui peut... » - commença Harry, émergeant lentement d'une nuit trop courte et peu paisible.

Ils avaient dignement fêté la fin du procès et la réhabilitation de Sirius jusqu'au petit matin chez Justin, avec tous ceux qui avaient eu envie de se joindre à eux. Finalement pas mal de monde : les enfants Weasley – sauf Percy, bien que d'après Fred l'idée l'ait effleuré ; Remus et les Hespero ; Tonks, qui avait fait une démonstration de ses pouvoirs à Tam, qui en avait été verte de jalousie ; Luna et son père – qui n'avait semblé tenir aucune rigueur à Harry pour ses dénégations ; Dudley qui avait semblé sincèrement content… Une bonne soirée.

En rentrant, Harry avait pensé que, l'alcool et la fatigue aidant, il allait pouvoir profiter de sa première nuit tranquille depuis des semaines. Mais finalement non. Son cerveau avait trouvé de nouvelles obsessions, et il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois en sursaut après avoir vu Fudge venir lui reprocher de le sacrifier pour sa propre gloire en prenant tour à tour, les traits de Queudever, de Cédric et de Voldemort… Mauvaise nuit. Alors, le réveil...

« Les voisins !», l'interrompit sa compagne en sautant du lit sans prendre la peine de s'habiller pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Les oiseaux s'engouffrèrent dans une envolée de plume et un souffle d'air froid. La porte-fenêtre glissa à sa place dans un bruit sec et les deux jeunes gens s'entreregardèrent, un peu dépassés. Mais les oiseaux ne leur laissèrent pas le temps de décider d'une stratégie ; ils leur tombèrent dessus, réclamant leur attention immédiate. Enfin, essentiellement celle d'Harry.

« Hé », protesta ce dernier, levant les bras pour protéger son visage des assauts des volatiles.

Parvati enfila son peignoir rouge et s'empara de sa baguette : « Silencio !» - proclama-t-elle alors avec autorité. « Stupéfix !», ajouta-t-elle après une seconde réflexion. Les oiseaux tombèrent comme des pierres sur la moquette crème.

« Merci », souffla Harry en se débarrassant des plumes qui s'étaient prises dans ses cheveux.

« Moitié-moitié », proposa Parvati.

« Ok », répondit Harry, en haussant les épaules, « fais gaffe quand même.. »

« …c'est exactement ce que j'allais te dire », répondit Parvati du tac au tac.

Ils cerclèrent d'abord prudemment autour des volatiles.

« Y'en à au moins trois qui viennent du Ministère », remarqua Harry, en se demandant si les trois venaient de Fudge – trois, comme les trois rêves qu'il avait fait.

«… et trois autres de la Division… » - ajouta Parvati.

Aucun des deux ne bougea. Il semblait que Parvati n'avait pas plus envie que lui de savoir ce que le ministre ou le corps des Aurors pouvaient leur vouloir si tôt le matin. Puis finalement, ils se jetèrent en même temps sur les volatiles, dans un mouvement jumeau qui les fit rire, l'un comme l'autre. Leur tension s'apaisa un peu.

« …Bureau de l'Application des lois magiques… venir retirer le certificat de réhabilitation… salutations distinguées… » - lut Parvati, la première.

Harry sentit un boule relativement discrète se former dans sa gorge… certificat de réhabilitation…est-ce que la réhabilitation tenait à un certificat ? Il décida qu'il y réfléchirait plus tard et déroula de deuxième message du Ministère.

_Cabinet du Ministre._

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Nous avons bien pris note de la décision de Magengamot du 28 avril 2005, afférant à la réhabilitation pleine et entière du dénommé, Sirius Black, dont vous êtes l'ayant-droit. Attendu qu'il semble que sa condamnation en 1981 a constitué une erreur dont nos services se sont rendus coupables par hâte et maladresse, nous vous demandons d'accepter de la part du Ministère tout entier, et de son Ministre actuel, Cornélius Fudge, nos plus sincères excuses ainsi que ses condoléances circonstanciées pour les deuils que vous avez subies pendant la Guerre. Souhaitons tous ensemble que de tels temps ne reviennent jamais._

_Soyez assuré, Monsieur Potter, de notre sympathie la plus authentique…_

« Hâte et maladresse ? » s'indigna Parvati quand Harry eut fini sa lecture.

« Laisse tomber, et le troisième ? »

Parvati regarda le parchemin qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Ses yeux coururent le long des lignes et Harry la vit se rembrunir.

« Département de la régulation urbanistique… demande qu'en tant qu'héritier de Sirius Black, tu rendes Place Grimmault encartable… »

« Quoi ! Mais, comment savent-ils…»commença Harry avant de se rappeler que Hagrid en avait parlé comme d'une preuve du dévouement de Sirius à l'Ordre.

« Ce Fudge est pire que je le pensais possible », commenta Parvati avec fatalisme.

Harry haussa les épaules, toujours étrangement incapable de colère. Voyant son indécision, Parvati s'empara des messages de la Division et les ouvrit. Son visage ne s'éclaircit pas davantage :

« Repos obligatoire, toi et moi… un mois… » - annonça-t-elle avec un agacement certain.

Harry ravala le quoi qui lui venait aux lèvres. Deux fois aurait été ridicule. Parvati déroulait déjà le troisième message qu'elle parcourut avec nervosité.

« Mais, écoute-le donc, le grand Shacklebolt ! Vu les conflits d'intérêts existant entre vous, M. Potter, votre fiancée, Melle Patil, et le ministère, je juge plus sage, pour le bon fonctionnement du service, de vous mettre en repos jusqu'à votre test d'Auror. La Division verra, en fonction des résultats, comment vous pouvez vous intégrer dans ses équipes, sincèrement, Kingsley S.P.V. Shacklebolt, commandant… C'est écoeurant !» conclut Parvati.

Une impression étrange saisit Harry sans qu'il sache bien la reconnaître. Quelque chose comme une impression de déjà vu…

« Répète », demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu trop sèche.

« Harry, je sais que Justin t'a converti à la haute politique mais.. » commença Parvati en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Il a signé quoi ? » insista Harry.

« Quoi… heu… Kingsley S.P.V… Tu savais qu'il avait autant de prénoms ? »

« Non, c'est un truc de l'Ordre…Remus m'avait expliqué un jour… SPV, semper virens… »

« Persistant... à quoi? » - demanda Parvati avec une curiosité d'écolière, et Harry approcha sans plus attendre sa propre baguette du parchemin et l'enflamma…Les lettres de flammes bleues se formèrent alors, libérées par la destruction même de leur support. Harry les lut à haute voix :

« Harry et Parvati… J'imagine que vous êtes contents – vous devez l'être… je ne dis pas que la bataille est terminée, mais cette victoire-là est gigantesque et Sirius doit être profondément fier de toi, Harry… lui non plus n'abandonnait jamais… Je voulais venir hier mais on a été bloqué par une affaire en Ecosse… Félicitez donc Justin pour moi !

Profitez de ce mois pour bosser votre examen parce que j'ai besoin de vous. J'espère que dans un mois nous aurons un autre ministre – mais, vu le nombre de gens qui s'y emploient, ça paraît presque certain… A bientôt K. S. »

« Je préfère ça », soupira Parvati quand les lettres eurent disparu.

Harry hocha la tête, dépassé par la sympathie et la confiance de Schacklebolt, comme il l'était par la rancune de Fudge.

« Il y en a deux du Magenmagot aussi… » - ajouta Parvati d'une voix un peu timide.

« Ceux-là, on peut les renvoyer à Justin », décida Harry. « Oh, ça, c'est Coquecigrue ! » - s'exclama-t-il, en désignant le plus petit volatile, « le hibou des Weasley », ajouta-t-il en croisant le regard perdu de Parvati.

« Oh, c'était pas celui de Ron à un moment ? »

« Si » répondit-il distraitement en s'empressant de détacher le message qu'il portait. Même si les parents de Ron devaient sans doute regretter que leur belle-fille en fasse les frais, ils avaient toujours été clairement en faveur de la réhabilitation de Sirius.

_Cher Harry,_

_C'est un grand jour, un grand jour pour toi mais aussi pour l'Ordre du Phoenix et même sans doute pour toute la communauté – même si c'est encore difficile de peser toutes les conséquences de la décision du Magenmagot._

_Nous sommes contents pour toi, Harry, contents que tu ais gagné. Nous sommes contents aussi pour la mémoire de Sirius. Nous sommes sûrs que Dumbledore aurait été content lui aussi._

_Percy et Pénélope nous ont chargé de te dire qu'ils ne se trompaient pas de combat ; le droit est un peu comme le Quidditch, tant que le match est loyal, il n'y a pas lieu de continuer à s'affronter hors du terrain. _

_Nous espérons donc que nous pourrons tous bientôt être réunis au Terrier ou ailleurs, dans un monde un peu plus juste._

_Très affectueusement_

_Arthur Weasley._

_PS : Molly est trop émue par tous ces évènements pour t'écrire, mais elle se joint à moi pour regretter que ça fasse si longtemps qu'on ne t'ait pas vu au Terrier. A bientôt, j'espère._

Il avait lu à haute voix. Parvati grimaça :

« Ils sont encore inquiets »

« Y'en a un de tes parents ? » demanda Harry, en associant très brusquement l'inquiétude des Weasley avec celle des Patil.

Parvati retourna plusieurs oiseaux et finit par dégager un magnifique grand duc et opina la tête. Elle détacha le parchemin qu'il portait, commença à le dérouler quand elle sembla apercevoir quelque chose : « oh, c'est Tukah, la chouette de Padma ! »

Abandonnant le message de ses parents, elle se précipita vers le message de sa sœur :

_Salut les Gryffondors !_

_Alors, si on en croit les nouvelles qui commencent à circuler ici, vous avez réussi votre coup ! Ça ne m'étonne pas puisque vous vous êtes faits aider par un Poufsouffle !   
On imagine que Harry est content d'avoir fait reconnaître l'innocence de Sirius et on laisse tous les conseils de prudence à papa et maman ! Quand est-ce que vous venez nous voir ? Padma_

_Bonjour à vous deux, j'espère que tu vas bien Parvati et qu'on va te voir bientôt mais ce message est surtout pour Harry. J'imagine combien ça doit le soulager d'avoir vengé la mémoire de Sirius. De savoir que tout le monde sait… Je suis bien content pour toi, mes amitiés, Neville_

Harry pensa aux parents de Neville, les parents qu'il avait cachés et pourtant jalousement protégés… Oui sans doute, Neville en connaissait autant que lui en matière de fantômes !

« On va suivre le conseil de Padma et garder les conseils de papa pour la fin », décida Parvati. « Oh celui-ci est énorme ! Regarde ! » - ajouta-t-elle en déployant les ailes de l'oiseau assommé. « Jamais vu d'aussi grands ! »

Après avoir très rapidement vérifié que le message n'était pas porteur de magie noire, elle l'ouvrit, lu les premières lignes et le tendit, les joues brusquement rosies, à Harry :

« C'est… c'est Hagrid… »

Le cœur de Harry fit un nouveau saut et sa main trembla quand il s'empara du parchemin.

_Harry,_

_Et bien voilà… ils auront mis le temps, mais ils ont reconnu que Sirius était innocent… _

_Tu sais, Harry, toutes les années où j'ai cru qu'il était coupable ont été des années tristes dans ma vie. Lui et ton père étaient tellement proches et semblables… l'idée qu'un ait pu trahir l'autre…Que Peter les ait tous trahis est aussi très triste, mais que ces deux-là soient restés fidèles l'un à l'autre m'aide à croire encore en la vie…_

_Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu Harry, hein… mais tout ce qui te touche me touche aussi… Je sais que tu es un homme – tu es même fiancé m'a-t-on dit… mais pour moi, tu resteras toujours Harry, celui que j'ai emmené pour la première fois sur le Chemin de Traverse et qui ne m'a jamais oublié par la suite…_

_Alors longue vie à toi et Parvati, Harry… soyez heureux_

_Hagrid_

_PS : si vous voulez, vous pouvez garder Albus, le grand duc que je vous ai envoyé… c'est moi qui l'ai élevé et dressé. Je ne devrais peut-être pas le dire à deux futurs Aurors, mais Albus est un Grand Duc un peu spécial… il a les os longs, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…_

« Il veut dire quoi ? » interrogea Parvati.

« Qu'il a dû le croiser avec dieu sait quoi de gigantesque et interdit… » - sourit Harry, alors qu'une cohorte de souvenirs de dragons, de sombrals, araignées et géants passait dans ses souvenirs.

« Il changera jamais ! »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il change ! »

Il ne restait deux chouettes dont ils n'avaient pas encore lu le message. La première apportait la Gazette et Harry s'empara du journal avec un soupir – il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de lire ce que ses contemporains pensaient de la situation alors qu'il digérait encore l'inquiétude des Weasley, la nostalgie d'Hagrid ou les félicitations de Neville. Parvati s'empara du dernier message, apporté par un bel animal noir et soyeux.

Machinalement, Harry déplia la Gazette et le titre lui sauta aux yeux :

_Réunion extraordinaire du Magenmagot : la fin annoncée du cabinet Fudge_

Incapable d'articuler un son, il se jeta sur la lecture de l'article.

_C'est aux premières lueurs de l'aube que le conseil extraordinaire du Magenmagot a pris la décision de voter la défiance par rapport au cabinet Fudge. Une telle mesure, vous le savez même si elle n'avait pas été employée depuis plus de soixante-dix ans (voire encadré : Les précédents), impose une comparution dans la vingt-quatre heures du Ministre et de son cabinet devant le Magenmagot au grand complet. _

_Si le cabinet ne réussit pas à obtenir un vote de confiance de la part des juges, il est réputé dissous. Le Magenmagot a alors une semaine pour choisir un nouveau ministre. C'est dans ce processus rare que le Magenmagot s'est engagé ce matin plongeant le pays dans l'expectative. _

« Parvati », murmura Harry, « Fudge est convoqué par le Magenmagot… » La jeune femme se précipita pour lire par-dessus son épaule :

_Cette convocation intervient même pas quarante-huit heures après que le Magenmagot ait proclamé la réhabilitation pleine et entière de Sirius Black et condamné le Ministère à s'excuser auprès du Survivant. Et, chacun sera tenté de faire un lien entre les deux. Selon des sources proches de Magenmagot, la convocation de Fudge n'est pas uniquement liée à l'affaire Potter contre le Ministère. « Nombreux sont les juges qui depuis longtemps trouvaient que Fudge n'avait pas sû mettre de côté des pratiques autoritaires acquises pendant la guerre », nous a révélé une source qui a préféré rester anonyme. _

_Percy Weasley et Dolorès Ombrage ont déjà fait savoir que cette décision exceptionnelle ne les étonnait pas. « Il est des temps où il faut savoir trancher », a déclaré le jeune sous-directeur des Affaires internes, « et le respect des procédures et de l'intégrité du Ministère est la première tâche d'un Ministre ». On se rappellera que M. Percy Weasley est le mari de la brillante Pénélope Deauclaire-Weasley qui, dans sa plaidoirie finale, avait demandé au Magenmagot d'examiner « la responsabilité des vivants ». Mme Ombrage a, pour sa part, déclaré qu'elle se rappellerait toujours des années passées auprès de Cornélius Fudge comme d'années formatrices, mais qu'elle avait eu depuis longtemps des doutes sur le traitement de la guerre par le Ministère. _

_« C'est la curée », a estimé Tristam Pieternel, un vieil ami de Cornélius Fudge et chroniqueur de _La Gazette_. « On voit la paille et on méconnaît la maison qu'il a reconstruit des cendres de la guerre… Ce petit Potter devrait avoir honte de lui, après tout ce que Fudge a fait pour lui ! »_

« Eh bien les camps son clairs » commenta Parvati.

« C'est la première fois que je trouve Pieternel presque sympathique ! Au moins ; il est fidèle, lui ! » - maugréa Harry en reprenant sa lecture.

_La rédaction n'a pas pu dans un laps de temps aussi court réussir à joindre les trois candidats potentiels qui se sont révélés les dernières semaines : Rufus Scrimgeour, Griselda Marchbank et Egbert Lovegood pour connaître leurs réactions. Elle n'a pas non plus réussi à localiser Harry Potter qui est toujours en congé de la Division des Aurors. Elle promet de redoubler d'efforts pour donner la couverture la plus exhaustive de l'événement dans l'édition de demain. » _

« B'en on ferait mieux de rester planqués », conclut Parvati dans un soupir.

« Tu m'étonnes… tout ça, alors qu'on n'a même pas encore petit-déjeuné ! » - renchérit Harry.

« On ferait mieux de le faire, je sais pas ce que le reste de la journée nous réserve ! »

Sur ces mots, Parvati partit dans la cuisine et Harry s'habilla avant de la rejoindre.

« Faudra les relâcher un à un si on veut pas se faire repérer », dit-il en désignant les volatiles toujours assommés sur la moquette. « Au fait, la petite chouette noire… elle apportait quoi ? »

Parvati sourit en lui tendant une mug de café noir.

« J'avais commandé de nouvelles robes… La couturière m'écrit qu'elles sont prêtes… Fais pas cette tête ! Il faut aussi qu'on ait aussi des messages ordinaires, non ? »

_000 _

« Installez-vous où vous pouvez… c'est complètement improvisé, je n'ai fait que des choses ordinaires », expliquait Molly, particulièrement rayonnante, au milieu de la petite foule qui se pressait chez elle en ce premier dimanche de l'ère Scrimgeour. La nouvelle n'avait pas douze heures et la communauté magique ne s'était pas encore remise des cinq jours de crise permanente qui avaient précédé la décision.

Arthur avait proposé de fêter ensemble le début de cette nouvelle ère et, de fait, pas mal de monde avait répondu présents. Les Weasley avaient monté des tables sur des tréteaux dans le salon où Harry se rappelait avoir célébré le noël le plus paisible et le plus heureux de son adolescence. Il espérait vaguement que ça augurait la même chose de la direction de Rufus Scrimgeour.

Il y avait Charlie et sa petite famille – plus nombreuse que la dernière fois que Harry l'avait rencontrée ; il se demanda s'il avait raté le dernier heureux évènement ou si Ron n'avait pas jugé bon de lui en faire part. Il y avait les célibataires – Fred, George et Ginny – qui semblaient totalement ignorer les remarques de Molly comme quoi c'était dommage, à leur âge…

« En fait, Gin a, paraît-il ,un petit copain », lui avait glissé Ron, quand ils étaient allés chercher des chaises supplémentaires dans un cagibi au fond du jardin, « un étudiant en architecture comme elle, un grand suédois baraqué ; les jumeaux ont dîné avec lui »

S'il avait survécu à ce test, estima Harry, il aurait sans doute pu se trouver là ce midi mais visiblement Ginny voulait y aller progressivement.

Il y avait le sous-directeur des Affaires internes et la toute nouvelle membre de la commission pour la réforme du Département d'application des lois magiques – commission présidée par Justin, et leurs trois enfants. A les voir, détendus et souriants, on aurait eu du mal à croire qu'ils venaient de passer les six derniers mois le plus loin possible des autres membres de la famille. Sans parler d'une gêne qu'ils auraient pu ressentir vis-à-vis d'Harry.

Ce dernier restait impressionné quant à la capacité de la famille Weasley à digérer les crises et les divisions, à rester unie malgré elles. L'orphelin qu'il était trouvait ça aussi étonnant que l'alchimie. Quand il croisa le regard pensif d'Arthur qui semblait lui aussi observé le couple, il se demanda s'il n'était pas trop optimiste, malgré tout.

Il y avait Ron et il y avait Hermione – et, c'était comme si la jeune femme n'était jamais partie. Enfin, passé les 5 premières minutes où Molly l'avait embrassée, trouvée maigrie mais embellie et l'avait accablée de questions les plus diverses et les plus embarrassantes, Hermione avait retrouvée sa place, souriante et raisonnable dans cette tribu explosive. En voyant Hermione rire aux attentions de Molly, Harry s'était dit qu'elle était sans doute prête pour le grand saut matrimonial dans la famille.

Il y avait aussi Remus, Kinglsey et Tonks, en tant que derniers représentants de l'Ordre du Phénix. Rogue n'avait pas daigné répondre à l'invitation d'Arthur, qui le regrettait ouvertement. Harry ne trouvait pas l'optimisme de s'en étonner.

Il y avait encore Luna, dont le détachement servait de faire valoir à Dudley – Justin devait venir prendre le café. Harry ne savait pas trop s'il évitait Ron ou s'il avait effectivement tant de travail que cela. Il était sûr qu'il comptait maintenant parmi les proches de Scrimgeour et que son premier procès magique l'avait propulsé au tout devant de la scène. « Et tout ça c'est grâce à toi, Harry » avait-il conclu quand Harry avait voulu parler de rémunération.

Et puis il y avait Parvati, charmante et printanière dans une robe à fleurettes. Elle était sans conteste la plus nerveuse de l'assemblée, mais elle avait passé le test de l'embrassade mollyesque, ainsi que des conseils pour l'entretien d'Harry et du couple que Sorcière Hebdo aurait sans doute payés très cher.

« Et, tu as passé toutes tes vacances avec eux ?» avait-elle chuchoté avec un respect mêlé d'effroi à l'oreille de son fiancé.

« J'aurais aimé », avait répondu Harry en riant. « T'inquiète, ils gagnent tous beaucoup à être connu individuellement.

Tout le monde avait aidé au service du repas et s'était mélangé autour des tables et la nourriture copieuse et la chaleur humaine avaient fini de détendre l'atmosphère. Après une conversation complètement normale avec Percy sur les résultats de Quidditch de la saison, Harry se sentit plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été en six mois et plus près au pardon qu'il ne l'avait été de toute sa vie. Il regarda Dudley soutenir Luna dans une discussion avec Tonks ; il était trop loin pour entendre le sujet – et eut l'impression étrange qu'il pourrait trouver normal de voir arriver Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia pour le café.

Quand le café arriva, accompagné d'énormes tartes et gâteaux « tout à faits ordinaires » que Molly avait préparés, il y eut un invité surprise. Justin arriva pile à l'heure dans la grande cheminée des Weasley et fut comme de juste acclamé par les convives. Il toussota néanmoins plus qu'il était nécessaire pour chasser d'éventuelles parcelles de cendres de sa gorge.

« Mr. et Mme Weasley, j'espère que vous pardonnerez cette liberté mais je me suis permis d'étendre votre invitation… »

Parvati se mordit la lèvre, et Ron devint vert, et Harry pensa comme eux qu'il allait annoncer Tamara Wilson, que Molly la reconnaîtrait et que le moment était mal choisi pour parler de tout ça.

« … je pense que ceux d'entre vous qui ne le connaisse pas encore personnellement seront heureux de faire sa connaissance dans ces conditions – comment dire – informelles… Rufus Scrimgeour…. »

Percy et Pénélope eurent un haut le cœur. Fred jura tout bas qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de promettre à Molly de ne rien amener et, déjà, le nouveau ministre de la Magie se matérialisait dans le salon des Weasley. Arthur fut le premier à se ressaisir et à aller l'accueillir. Molly l'imita avec une circonspection marquée. Remus s'écarta de l'assemblée, comme trop souvent dans les souvenirs de Harry. Mais si les autres l'accueillirent, la bonne humeur détendue s'était envolée. Les Aurors étaient respectueusement sur leur garde. Percy et Pénélope étaient raides et onctueux à vomir. Les autres étaient moroses. Seule, Luna semblait positivement ravie de l'aubaine. Harry, lui, avait un pressentiment qui se vérifia. Après dix minuscules minutes de conversation polie avec ses hôtes, Rufus fit un signe à Justin qui le conduisit jusqu'à Harry en expliquant très clairement :

« Harry, Rufus avait très envie de faire ta connaissance »

La main du nouveau ministre était agréablement forte et franche, décida Harry, en essayant de sourire.

« C'est un honneur. »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois dire, moi ! » répondit aimablement Scrimgeour.

Harry haussa les épaules, incertain de ce qu'il devait répondre. Il pensait avoir dépassé le stade de la fausse modestie – ils voulaient le Survivant, soit. Mais il ne voyait pas où cette entrée en matière allait le mener avec Scrimgeour. Ce dernier dut le sentir.

« Sachez que je suis heureux de voir qu'une personne aussi estimable que votre parrain, venu d'une des plus anciennes familles magiques d'Angleterre… »

Harry vit, derrière Scrimgeour, Molly et Tonks partager un regard qui en disait long sur les vieilles familles magiques.

« … ait pu être lavé de toutes les accusations fausses qui ont entaché son nom… c'était un Auror et, à ce titre au moins, il aurait dû bénéficier de toutes les protections que notre droit peut accorder… »

« Merci M. le ministre, mais… »

« Rufus ! »

Harry faillit lever les yeux au ciel mais se retint.

« Comme vous voudrez… je suis bien sûr touché par votre sympathie, mais je suis plus intéressé par les travaux de la commission que vous avez mis sur pied… »

« Avec votre ami Justin, notre droit est entre de bonnes mains, non ? »

Je l'espère songea Harry avec sincérité. Justin, à côté du ministre, souriait. Il semblait sûr de lui. Harry espéra que ce serait suffisant pour mener à bien à travail efficace. Est-ce que Justin se rappellerait des souffrances de lycanthropes quand il présiderait aux travaux de la commission ?

« Je ne doute pas de ses capacités », répondit-il finalement, « j'espère seulement que la commission et la société sauront l'écouter »

« Il a déjà mon soutien total », affirma Scrimgeour appuyant sa déclaration d'un grand signe de tête amplifié par la masse de ses cheveux.

« Et le mien », conclut Harry.

Pénélope essaya alors de se mêler à la conversation que tout le monde avait écoutée ; le ministre l'avait-il senti ? Il regarda sa montre et s'excusa de devoir partir si vite.

Avant de replonger dans la cheminée, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Harry et lui affirma que la porte de son bureau lui serait toujours ouverte. Harry en accepta l'augure avec politesse. Quand le ministre disparut, le silence était total dans le salon.

« Harry, Harry », soupira finalement Molly, « j'ai toujours su que tu ferais une grande carrière ! »

« Il faut d'abord que j'ai mon examen », répondit l'interpellé par automatisme.

Tout le monde dans le salon explosa de rire, et Remus eut le dernier mot en affirmant : « Va falloir qu'on s'y fasse, Harry, mais tu n'es décidément pas un garçon ordinaire ! »

00000

Bon, eh bien, vu mon boulot dans la vraie vie qui ne me lâche pas, je ne peux pas conclure par la phrase rituelle que le prochain est prêt. J'ai des bouts... une conversation sous les étoiles par exemple, et une porte qui claque... Je sais d'autres choses comme ce qui devrait être la toute dernière scène – sauf que je ne l'ai pas écrite... Mais je me suis dit que je vous avais déjà fait diablement attendre alors, voilà... Encouragements bienvenus!


	38. Quelque degrés de plus

**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire**

Grand merci à JKR qui prête des personnages trop attachants pour notre propre bien.

Dette envers Alixe qui trouve toujours le temps et envers Vert (dur à dire ça) qui trouve plus irrégulièrement le temps de le faire!

Merci intimidé à vous tous qui écrivez de si gentilles et enthousiastes reviews. Spéciale dédicace à Astrid, Beru ou Bloub, Bartimeus, Coronella, Crys, Ce Baratineur, Fée Fléau Guézanne, La paumée, Neteria, Plumapapotte, Qc-Hp, Rebecca-Black, Ryan, Sined, Siri l'aventurier, Shima-Chan, Théalie, Tom-chaudron...

**38 – quelques degrés de plus**

« Tu avais déjà vu Sirius, Harry ? »

La voix douce et un peu rauque sortit très brusquement l'interpellé de ses pensées. Il sursauta et se retourna presque d'un bond pour se retrouver en face de Remus qui venait de le rejoindre sous les manguiers qui bordaient la terrasse des Patil.

« Du calme, M. l'Auror, je suis un invité en règle ! » - s'amusa le vieil homme en face de lui. Et, comme à chaque fois qu'il osait laisser cours à son humour et sa légèreté, il parut un bref instant beaucoup plus jeune. A moins que ce soit l'effet des vêtements indiens distribués aux invités par les Patil, songea Harry en constatant que l'éclat de la soie sauvage mordorée rehaussait les yeux du dernier maraudeur et effaçait un peu son visage fatigué.

« On aura les résultats qu'en rentrant », lui répondit Harry avec un sourire – il n'était pas inquiet pour son examen ; c'était même sans doute la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait été totalement convaincu de donner le meilleur de lui-même et de posséder complètement les réponses aux questions qui lui étaient posées. Remus ne fut pas dupe d'ailleurs de sa réserve et sourit un peu plus largement :

« Je parlais de l'étoile bien sûr », précisa-t-il en montrant le ciel. La nuit était incroyablement claire, à peine troublée par la pollution moldue. Harry suivit son invitation mais se sentit un peu dérouté par le ciel indien.

« J'ai toujours été nul en Astronomie. »

« Tu vois le palais là-bas ? Et cette tour, près de la rivière ?…eh bien, tu traces un triangle dont la base irait de l'un à l'autre… En partant du palais, tu traces sa pente, environ trente degrés au dessus de l'horizon, et tu la suis… voici la constellation du chien… » - expliqua calmement son ancien professeur.

« Sirius est l'étoile la plus brillante », termina Harry, et Remus hocha simplement la tête pour confirmer. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Harry se sentait bêtement ému par cet éclat dans la nuit. Ça lui paraissait une évocation bien plus souriante et juste de son parrain que les rares photographies qu'il possédait ou que les souvenirs doux-amers qui le hantaient. Le clignotement permanent qui l'animait ressemblait à un énorme clin d'œil facétieux comme l'homme avait aimé les faire.

« Merci », déclara finalement Harry, « je suis content de savoir la reconnaître.. »

« Tu en auras rarement l'occasion en Angleterre… »

« Mais j'aurai l'occasion de revenir en Inde », contra Harry doucement. Il aurait même pu affirmer que déjà, après cette semaine passée dans la demeure des Patil, il voulait revenir.

Remus hocha la tête, et ils replongèrent dans le silence, côte à côte.

« Merci de nous avoir invités… » reprit le plus âgé après un moment.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de sous-titres pour cette conversation-là. On pouvait même dire qu'il l'avait en quelque sorte attendue.

« Je m'étais fait cette promesse que Mel et Hope seraient là… Et, faut-il que je répète que tu es presque toute la famille qu'il me reste ? »

« Non » Le vieil homme secoua la tête. « Et, je suis très fier de… de jouer les vieux oncles, Harry… … James et Lily auraient… »

« Je doute qu'ils auraient supporté Siddharta ! » - s'amusa Harry, en pensant aux efforts de tout le reste de la famille Patil pour arrondir les déclarations intempestives de son chef sur la marche du monde.

« Pour toi, sans doute, ils l'auraient fait ! »

Harry ne savait trop quoi penser de cette affirmation - n'avait-il pas en quelque sorte renoncé à essayer de savoir ce que ses parents auraient fait ou pensé ? - et il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Excuse-moi », se reprit immédiatement Remus, « je m'étais pourtant promis de ne pas t'encombrer l'esprit avec des fantômes… » Il se tourna franchement vers le jeune homme et lui prit les épaules :

« Tu vas avoir une belle famille, Harry, j'en suis sûr… Regarde comme tu sais réunir les gens autour de toi… gagner leur confiance et leur affection… »

Remus s'était retourné pour désigner la terrasse et ses occupants qui festoyaient gaiement dans la lueur des lanternes magiques.

« … l'avenir est à toi », affirma-t-il encore gravement.

Harry sourit un peu nerveusement. L'avenir lui semblait encore souvent irréel. Mais il entendit le rire de Parvati et décida d'essayer.

« J'en accepte l'augure. »

« Tu vas faire mieux que ça, Harry, tu vas l'exaucer ! »

Harry regarda le vieux loup-garou et, conscient que le vieil homme avait besoin de l'entendre, il affirma :

« Je te promets de faire mon possible… »

00

« Bon, on fait quoi ? » - demanda paresseusement Ron.

Harry sourit. C'était un dimanche printanier et ils n'avaient même plus à avoir mauvaise conscience à propos de révision – ils étaient maintenant des Aurors de plein droit. Ils avaient été reçu à leur examen final; subi le discours de Scrimgeour, qui avait vu dans l'intronisation du Survivant une indéniable tribune pour présenter sa nouvelle politique d'ordre et de prospérité. De mémoire de division, il n'y avait jamais eu autant de journalistes et d'huiles en tout genre à une remise de diplômes.

Ils pouvaient maintenant arborer fièrement un écusson argenté sur leur robe officielle et faire ainsi l'envie des jeunes stagiaires. Ils n'étaient plus sous la coupe d'un mentor attitré, mais répartis au gré des besoins et des missions dans des équipes plus ou moins larges. C'était agréable d'oublier un peu plus la hiérarchie et de se découvrir capables d'initiatives et de responsabilités.

En plus, aujourd'hui, aucun des deux n'étaient de services. Ils pouvaient faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Même le procès était derrière eux – pour autant qu'on oublie les blessures que nul jugement ne pourrait jamais panser; pour autant qu'on oublie le venin que Tristam Pieternel continuait de déverser chaque matin à propos d'Harry, de Scrimgeour, de Justin ou des travaux de la Commission de réforme de l'application des lois magiques. Remus lui avait appris que ce Tristam Pieternel était le digne descendant de son grand-père qui avait, en son temps, publié un pamphlet définitif contre l'inclusion des loups-garous dans la communauté magique.(1) D'après le vieux loup-garou, Pieternel le Jeune n'avait rien à envier à Pieternel l'Ancien.

« Pour un peu, on s'ennuierait ! » - répondit donc Harry par pure provocation joueuse.

N'avoir rien à faire n'impliquait par pour lui, ne rien faire pour autant. Mais il aimait faire râler Ron. Et ce dernier allait sans doute protester – en tout cas, il avait ouvert la bouche d'une façon qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de doute en la matière – quand la porte de l'appartement claqua. Trop fort pour Parvati, mais il était, de toutes les façons, trop tôt pour qu'elle soit de retour. Quant à Hermione, elle avait annoncé qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur elle avant la fin de l'après-midi – elle travaillait. Les deux amis n'avaient pas eu le temps d'échanger un regard étonné qu'une autre porte claqua, les amenant à une autre hypothèse.

« Dudley ? »

Harry chercha dans sa mémoire, mais il ne se rappela pas que son cousin ait déjà claqué une porte depuis qu'il vivait avec eux. Pourtant, si on en croyait le bruit, celle qui venait de s'abattre brutalement était celle de sa chambre.

« Je vais voir », décida immédiatement Harry. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire, Ron lui emboîta le pas.

Mais dans le couloir, Harry se demanda un peu comment son cousin allait le recevoir. Il tendit l'oreille mais aucun bruit ne parvenait de sa chambre. Il faillit rebrousser chemin, puis décida que son cousin s'était montré suffisamment solidaire de ses problèmes pendant les dernières semaines pour qu'il prenne le risque de constituer un bouc-émissaire. Il inspira et ouvrit la porte :

« Dudley ? »

Depuis que son cousin vivait dans leur appartement, Harry n'était jamais entré dans leur ancien salon sans le trouver devant des ordinateurs allumés, alignant furieusement des lignes de chiffres et de lettres ou testant des jeux… Allumer ses ordinateurs était toujours la première chose que Dudley faisait; et, il les laissait souvent fonctionner en son absence pour des raisons que Ron et Harry avaient renoncées à envisager. Pourtant, ce matin-là quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, aucun n'était allumé. Dudley n'était pas assis à son bureau, mais le dos tourné à la porte, il regardait, immobile, par la fenêtre.

« Dudley ? » se risqua de nouveau Harry.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait mettre son cousin dans un état pareil ? Luna ? Son école de jeux vidéo ? Tout était bien sûr possible mais Harry avait le sentiment qu'aucune des deux hypothèses n'allaient se vérifier. La veille au soir, Luna et Dudley ne parlaient encore que de leurs fiançailles – ils ne parlaient que de ça depuis leur retour d'Inde. Et va falloir faire fort pour faire plus romantique, soupirait toujours Luna en conclusion. Par ailleurs, un dimanche, il ne pouvait pas avoir reçu de nouvelles de son école ou de ses producteurs…

« ça va ? » demanda encore Harry, faute d'inspiration.

Dudley soupira, se balança d'un pied sur l'autre avec une hésitation balourde et secoua la tête assez faiblement.

« ça va pas ? » s'enquit à son tour Ron derrière Harry

En reconnaissant la nouvelle voix, Dudley se raidit, et Harry faillit demander à son ami de sortir. D'ailleurs, son cousin demanda, sans se retourner:

« Je... excusez-moi, vous pouvez me laisser seul ? »

Harry allait obtempérer quand Ron le dépassa allant prendre Dudley par l'épaule pour demander :

« Qu'est-ce qui vas pas ? »

« Ron.. heu.. rien... ça va passer... merci », balbutia le pauvre Dudley visiblement décontenancé par l'insistance de Ron.

« T'es pas allé rendre Luna malheureuse, au moins ? » demanda encore ce dernier sur un ton qui fit soudain comprendre à Harry pourquoi Ginny repoussait encore la présentation du fiancé suédois.

« Non, non, quelle idée? » s'affola d'ailleurs Dudley. « Pourquoi tu penses une chose pareille ? »

« Parce que depuis que t'habites ici, c'est la première fois que tu claques la porte », expliqua plus doucement Ron, « alors, on se demande! »

Harry pensa que Dudley aurait pu en remontrer à Ron sur la question de la fidélité, mais son cousin ne sembla même pas y penser.

« Je m'excuse » - répéta-t-il simplement, l'air irrémédiablement perdu.

« Dud... qu'est-ce qui peut te mettre dans cet état? » - commença Harry, mais la réponse s'imposa brusquement dans son esprit en voyant comment son cousin était habillé. Un blazer croisé comme il ne lui avait plus vu depuis leur adolescence; une cravate que l'oncle Vernon aurait pu acheter...« Tu... tu es allé à Privet Drive ? »

« Je... Oui. »

Au ton de Dudley, il aurait pu avouer tromper Luna avec une horde de Vélanes.

« A Privet... c'est où habitent tes parents? » interrompit Ron, mais Dudley regardait Harry.

« Je suis désolé... j'ai pensé que tu n'avais pas besoin de le savoir... »

Remarque dont ce dernier ne sut que faire. Mais Dudley reprit:

« Luna a tellement envie de... qu'on fasse une fête... que... son père n'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur les perceuses! »

Harry hocha la tête. Ron fronça les sourcils.

« ça fait des trous dans les murs... pour mettre des vis... faire tenir des choses... », explicita immédiatement Dudley, avec des gestes qu'en d'autres temps Harry aurait moqués. « Si vous saviez le mal que j'ai eu à expliquer au père de Luna pourquoi, 'nous autres les Moldus', quant à fabriquer des choses, on faisait pas directement les murs avec des trous ! »

Il y avait beaucoup d'affection dans la voix de Dudley pour son beau-père potentiel. Harry essaya vainement d'imaginer un repas de famille à Privet Drive avec les Lovegood.

« Mais ils ne veulent pas entendre parler de Luna... » proposa-t-il, désireux d'aider son cousin.

« Même pas. Même pas eu l'occasion de réellement parler d'elle ! » - s'agaça immédiatement Dudley. « J'étais sûr que Maman allait me demander à un moment ou un autre si je voyais quelqu'un, et j'avais préparé tout un petit discours sur son boulot d'éditrice... sa fantaisie... avant de leur dire qu'elle était aussi sorcière... Je me disais que je finirai par ça... »

« Mais ? » le relança Harry, incapable de juger de la qualité de la stratégie de Dudley. Mais son cousin ne semblait plus vraiment avoir besoin qu'on l'aide à parler. Les mots sortaient en vagues houleuses et irrégulières:

« Mais on n'est même pas arrivé jusque-là ! En fait, Papa n'avale pas que j'habite toujours chez toi, Harry, maintenant que j'ai « soi-disant » de l'argent... Alors quand, en plus, j'ai lâché que j'étais allé en Inde à tes fiançailles, ça a jeté un froid... J'ai dit que maintenant tu étais Auror... Et Maman a dit que tu finirais explosé comme ton père... J'ai dit que ça risquait pas parce que tu étais le meilleur sorcier de ta génération... Le ton a monté... Papa m'a dit d'aller épouser une sorcière pendant que j'y étais... Et... »

Harry lut la confusion et la gêne en plus de la colère sur le visage de son cousin et il comprit.

« Et t'as pas osé lui dire », constata-t-il.

Le silence qui suivit fut éloquent à propos de la colère de Dudley vis-à-vis de lui même.

« Mais tu l'aimes, Luna ? » demanda encore Ron s'en s'occuper des grimaces frénétiques d'Harry qui le trouvait un peu trop direct avec son cousin.

« Comment peux-tu... » - commença Dudley visiblement outré des conclusions de Ron.

« Alors fais ce qui faut, Dudley... parce qu'une famille pardonne toujours plus que la femme de ta vie... »

0000

On avait dit à Harry qu'il trouverait Hagrid sur la plage. Et de fait, il le vit de loin. Le printemps était bien avancé maintenant mais, pourtant, le demi-géant portait un lourd manteau de fourrure – pas exactement le même que celui qu'il avait quand il avait enfoncé la porte de la cabane où l'Oncle Vernon les avait emmenés en catastrophe pour échapper à la magie. Mais presque. Il y avait aussi un énorme dogue avec lui et une nuée de chouettes au-dessus de sa tête. Il y avait des pêcheurs de crevettes moldus sur la plage, mais personne ne semblait se formaliser du tableau, et pourtant Harry ne ressentait aucune magie. Mais pourquoi quelqu'un qui savaient apprivoiser les dragons n'aurait-il pas su se faire accepter des Moldus, après tout ?

Harry s'amusa avec ces pensées pendant qu'il traversa la plage. Hagrid continuait de lui tourner le dos, mais son chien finit par se rendre contre de la venue de Harry et se mit à aboyer plus fort que la mer, les hululements des chouettes et des cris perçants de mouettes.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Baveur ? » demanda Hagrid en se retournant, « Harry ! »

« Salut Hagrid ! »

« Mais, qu'est-ce que.. tu ne m'as pas prév... »

« Je te déranges? » demanda Harry avec un sourire moqueur. Mais Hagrid n'y fit pas attention :

« Quoi ? Harry, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille? »

« En fait... j'étais en mission pas très loin d'ici », se dépêcha de préciser Harry.

« En mission », répéta Hagrid avec un ton révérencieux qui fit presque rougir le jeune Auror.

« C'était pas grand-chose », ajouta-t-il très vite, « et j'avais fini de bonne heure... comme ça faisait un moment que je voulais te rendre visite... »

Hagrid resta là, à le regarder avec un air tellement ému que Harry se demanda ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire pour dissiper cette émotion. Finalement, il murmura :

« Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt... de... »

« Mais, tu devais faire ta vie, Harry ! » - s'empressa de l'excuser Hagrid.

« Bon, on va dire que c'est sans doute vrai », reconnut Harry. « J'avais besoin de ... grandir... d'oublier Poudlard aussi... d'apprendre à vivre ailleurs... maintenant, quand je t'ai revu, au tribunal, j'ai réalisé le temps que j'avais mis pour le faire... un peu trop ! »

Hagrid laissa ses yeux dériver sur la mer un moment.

« Je peux pas dire que parfois j'aurais pas aimé te voir, te savoir en bonne santé... mais je bougeais tout le temps; j'ai eu du mal à retrouver un endroit qui me convienne... cette île est parfaite, ni trop grande, ni trop petite... le grand air, les animaux... »

« Quelques petites expériences... » compléta Harry, incapable de retenir la pique.

« Ne vas pas en parler à mon patron, hein, Harry! J'ai arrêté, on m'a posé trop de questions, je me suis débarrassé des petits, sauf d'Albus et... il s'est bien acclimaté à vous ? » - demanda le demi-géant avec une vraie curiosité.

« Eh bien, un chouette et deux hiboux, ça fait pas mal pour un jeune couple d'Auror mais bon, ils ont fini par s'accepter les uns les autres ! »

« Bien, bien... ils sont plus intelligents que les humains », marmonna Hagrid, jetant un nouveau froid sur leur réunion. Harry devina que la vie après Poudlard n'avait pas été tendre avec le demi-géant, et subrepticement les mots de son serment d'Auror lui revinrent en mémoire:

_Je jure de toujours m'efforcer de distinguer la magie blanche de la magie noire, de protéger la première et de combattre la seconde. _

_Je m'engage à servir les lois magiques, à protéger les sorciers et les créatures de tous ceux qui chercheront à détourner les forces naturelles à des fins de coercition de la volonté d'autrui ou d'enrichissement personnel..._

Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il avait sa propre lecture des devoirs des sorciers envers les créatures. Il savait qu'il ne saurait jamais accepter la condescendance sorcière, le mépris, la violence... Ce serait sans doute son propre combat, un combat où il avait désigné lui même son propre ennemi, où il n'était pas sûr de gagner, bien sûr, mais où il lui semblait qu'il ne serait jamais las de combattre.

« Les humains aussi peuvent apprendre à vivre ensemble », affirma-t-il.

Hagrid sembla ravaler très vite sa première réaction qui était dubitative. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas risquer de peiner Harry.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr ! »

Harry ne vit pas ce qu'il aurait pu ajouter sur ce sujet, si ce n'est de grandiloquent et inutiles serments sur ce qu'il ferait de sa carrière d'Auror. Et ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Harry décide qu'il ne pouvait pas repartir sans avoir posé la question :

« Tu sais, il y a une chose que tu m'as écrite et qui me hante... Tu as dit que le fait que Sirius n'ait pas trahi..mon père était...une chose qui te faisais croire en l'humanité.. ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Oh, oui, Harry... j'ai... j'ai pas eu tellement d'amis, moi, dans ma vie... mais quand j'ai vu ton père et ton parrain... ces deux gamins que tout aurait dû opposer... quand je les ai vus être si doués, si heureux et en même temps si attentionnés l'un pour l'autre... et pour leurs amis, aussi... je me suis dit que... ce n'était pas si grave si je n'avais pas, moi, de meilleur ami, si je n'avais pas encore rencontré quelqu'un avec qui je puisse...un frère... »

Harry se dit plus tard que ses premières pensées auraient dû être pour son père et son parrain, ou pour les Maraudeurs. Mais en fait, pendant que Hagrid expliquait que la seule amitié qui vaille la peine était celle qui assurait une fraternité choisie entre deux êtres, Harry pensa à d'abord à Ron qui était là depuis tant d'années à ses côtés, dans les épreuves les plus invraisemblables comme dans celle, bien plus terrible, du quotidien. Il pensa à Hermione qui était à peine plus éloignée de lui; sur laquelle il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter. Il pensa aux jumeaux, à Ginny et à tous ceux qui sauraient toujours le faire sourire. Il songea à Lupin avec lequel il était arrivé à un semblant d'égalité dans la relation... Il entrevit Luna, Justin, Dudley, Hope, Melyor, Tonks, Kingsley et tous ceux qui lui offraient leur confiance et leur affection et la cohorte lui parut capable de faire face à tous les fantômes du monde.

Il n'était pas sûr que Hagrid ait raison de vénérer l'amitié absolue, mais il fut convaincu que Dumbledore avait raison de croire en la force de l'amour pour façonner le destin.

000

FIN

(1) Il est possible que cette digression sur la famille Pieternel vous surprenne, voire vous fasse bailler. Mais bientôt, vous allez pouvoir découvrir le fiel de cet illustre et intolérant Grand-père – Tristam Pieternel L'Ancien.

Il apparaîtra dans la chapitre 2 de _25 jours d'humanité , _dont plus rien maintenant n'empêche la mise en ligne... - sauf le rythme de correction d'Alixe et de Fée Fléau...

Alixe jugeait nécessaire que j'éclaircisse leur parentèle... encore une bonne chose de faite !

Bon, faut quand même que je vous quitte. Est-ce que je résiste à l'envie de vous donner le résumé de _Vingt-cinq jours d'humanité_ ? Hum... non !

_« Est-ce que ma place est négociable ? Est-ce que je peux racheter les trois jours d'animalité qui me séparent de vous ? Quel est le prix de ce rachat ? »  
Ce que Remus trafique d'après moi pendant le 5 et le 6._

Alors à très bientôt !


End file.
